Transports
by lehlla
Summary: Transport: Sens 1: Action de transporter quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'un lieu à un autre. Sens 2: Moyen de transporter des personnes ou des marchandises. Sens 3: Émotion forte. Un plan murement réfléchit conduit à une mission. Ce devait être simple, et pourtant... Tout peut arriver dans le Shinsekai... Surtout ce que l'on attend pas, ce que l'on redoute.. ce que l'on fuit!
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontre

Chapitre 1

Rencontre

* * *

Bon, il marchait déjà depuis un moment à la recherche de sa proie. Il la savait sur cette île, là-dessus ses informations étaient claires, mais où ? L'île en elle-même n'était pas si grande que cela... Il était patient, aucun navire n'était à l'ancre, nulle part, elle ne pourrait donc pas fuir... Il la trouverait cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était la première fois que le gouvernement lui donnait une mission pareille, retrouver un pirate pour l'éliminer froidement. Il grimaça cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

Sa cible : AnNoz Blue, surnommée la Veuve Noire, une pirate haie, un vrai cauchemar pour la marine. Cette pirate avait dévasté d'innombrables bases militaires et elle laissait dans son sillage de longues traînées de sang. Très respectée chez les pirates à cause de cela, et pourtant il y avait autre chose... de plus profond, de plus sombre, le Chirurgien de la Mort le sentait. Les informations qu'il avait recueillies le laissaient perplexe, elles étaient tellement contradictoires. Pour certains elle était une pirate de confiance quelqu'un de droit, de compétent, et une bonne camarade tandis que pour d'autres elle n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang, capable des pires bassesses, ignominies, et des pires carnages. Enfin, tous se rejoignaient pour dire que c'était une combattante farouche et puissante. Vraiment, il devrait se méfier, la prime pour cette pirate était conséquente. La moitié de la sienne soit 220 millions de berrys, c'était pas rien, un sacré tas de berrys. C'était même franchement énorme connaissant le machisme de la marine et leur condescendance vis-à-vis des femmes combattantes ou pirates. Et puis il y avait l'histoire du mousse, même lui l'admettait, c'était franchement glauque, oui cette nana était dangereuse … Tssk ... Il saisit son nodachi fermement.

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law remontait la plage ensoleillée, Kikoku sur l'épaule, à sa gauche la mer brillante sous les rayons du soleil, de petites crêtes blanches se formant sous l'effet d'une petite brise et à sa droite, l'orée d'un début de jungle luxuriante, d'où s'échappaient des cris d'oiseaux. Le soleil dans son dos agrandissant son ombre, ses pas s'enfonçant dans le sol laissant des traces dans le sable blond.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était sur cette île. Ils n'allaient plus tarder maintenant, l'information avait bien dû être divulguée. Donc oui, ils allaient arriver tous ces chacals à la solde du gouvernement et de la marine. Ils viendraient c'était sûr ... La jeune femme eut une moue désapprobatrice. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, elle était sur ses gardes qu'ils viennent ! En plus elle sentait l'heure approcher. Oui, le temps était venu, elle le savait, le sentait au plus profond de son être la mer l'appelait ... Comme avant. Juste cette sensation presque oubliée, cette envie de liberté, ce besoin de découvertes, d'aventures. Elle eut un sourire tendre. Ils avaient bien fait ...

Oui, son équipage avait bien fait finalement, de l'abandonner ici ... Pour la faire réfléchir selon leur dire. Il lui avait fallu presque six mois. Six longs mois, faits d'auto-flagellation, de rancœur, de défonce, et de beuverie. Six mois pour enfin digérer ce qu'elle avait fait il y avait un moment déjà, pour tout digérer. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Au loin quelqu'un s'approchait, elle pouvait sentir son pas calme mais déterminé. Elle ferma les paupières laissant la brise faire onduler le hamac dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'en faire des montagnes, elle verrait bien de qui il s'agissait et agirait en conséquence, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes ...

Plusieurs petites huttes étaient fermées sous le début des frondaisons. Quand dans son angle de vision apparut un hamac multicolore ondulant doucement sous le vent, et du hamac sortait une jambe fine, blanche et féminine. Un sourire confiant apparut sur son visage. Dans le hamac il y avait sa cible, il en était certain. Son regard suivit la courbe blanche de la jambe et remonta lentement, légèrement comme une caresse. Mais le hamac lui barrait la vue, et pour découvrir le reste il devrait s'approcher ... Encore un pas.

….

Le vent lui apportait une odeur musquée, épicée... Agréable... Derrière ses paupières closes, elle essayait de visualiser l'homme qui l'observait à loisir. Grand, fin, et puissant, oh oui très puissant. Il faudra faire attention, être sur ses gardes, ce mec était dangereux !

….

Une masse de cheveux rouges partant en tout sens et sous ces cheveux un visage endormi. Une peau dorée par le soleil, de longs cils, un nez fin, une bouche charnue … Hum jolie pensa-t-il. Son regard coula et tomba sur une poitrine généreuse, un corps caché par une ample chemise blanche, short en jean version mini et de nouveau la peau juste dorée ... Vraiment, elle était une capitaine pirate cette fille-là ?

….

Bon, cela suffisait comme cela, elle s'était fait son idée, et avait laissé passer bien assez de temps pour que l'autre se pose des questions. Elle connaissait son apparence, et elle ne collait pas à la rumeur. C'était un atout qu'elle jouait souvent. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Oh, merde ! Ne pas se départir de son sourire. Devant elle se tenait Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort capitaine des Hearts Pirate et fraîchement promus Grand Corsaire, Shichibukai. En bref une mauvaise nouvelle. Merde ! Il semblait un peu interloqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'est-à-dire elle. Bien, cela lui laisserait un peu de temps. Le temps un atout important aussi. Après tout, il ne semblait pas être dans une optique de combat, du moins pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait sentir aucune tension. Il semblait si sûr de lui ... Enfoiré de Shichibukai !

« La vue te plaît ? »

Trafalgar remonta sur le visage, deux yeux d'un bleu intense le regardaient d'un air moqueur. Un fin sourire s'esquissait sur des lèvres pulpeuses.

Hum, vraiment jolie...

Mouais, voilà voilà, il était devant sa cible, et franchement l'image ne collait pas vraiment avec la rumeur d'une pirate sans merci, cruelle, pouvant faire preuve d'une violence inouïe et d'une barbarie sans nom. Le Shichibukai pencha la tête.

« Allez savoir... Vous êtes seule ici ? » Direct droit au but, pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Elle eut une moue puis haussa les épaules en se redressant.

« Ouais... sont tous partis... » la pirate regarda l'océan et elle ajouta « La bande de bâtards... » dire qu'il fut surpris, serait un euphémisme.

« Pardon ? »

Tiens, cela semblait surprendre le Corsaire. Tant mieux !

Elle se tourna vers lui, « humph... C'est un peu compliqué » Elle réfléchissait, un sourire attendrit apparu, remplacé immédiatement par une moue coléreuse. Le vent faisait gonfler ses cheveux, onduler sa chemise.

Quand même, son propre équipage avait osé la maronner sur cette île. Selon eux pour son bien certes, mais ils allaient sacrement déguster quand elle retrouverait son bateau, ça c'était sûr... Et le pire c'est qu'ils le savaient ! Une colère monta en elle, et son pouvoir sembla prendre vie. Bien vite elle se calma, peu de gens le connaissaient, elle n'allait pas abattre sa carte maîtresse tout de suite ce serait une erreur. La patience était sa meilleure arme. Elle le regardait avec curiosité.

« Et toi ? »

Lui ne disait toujours rien juste ce sourire en coin. Cet air imperturbable, ce regard métallique... Hum frisson ... Son esprit lui hurlât : SHICHIBUKAI ! C'est con, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, oui vraiment pas mal. Les avis de recherche ne lui rendaient pas justice. Ce visage fin mais la ligne de la mâchoire masculine se perdant dans un bouc et au dessus la ligne des lèvres avec ce p'tit sourire. Grand son ombre la recouvrait complètement, fin, un peu nonchalant, son sabre sur l'épaule. Oui sa main serrait fermement un long sabre enfermé dans un fourreaux noir parsemé de petites croix blanches, la longueur de l'arme était impressionnante, cherchait-il à compenser quelque chose ? Une main tatouée, avec ces lettre sur ses phalanges, ce sourire en coin, cet air indifférent … Hum vraiment pas mal ... À quoi pouvait-il penser ? L'intérêt qu'elle put lire dans les yeux gris, un gris de tempête, la fit frissonner de part en part, elle s'étira en sortant du hamac pour le faire disparaître, l'heure n'était pas à de telles considérations ... Mais, peut-être qu'elle pourrait jouer sur ce tableau-là, allez savoir, c'était un homme, les hommes ont de bas instincts. Boah ... Non, c'était vraiment minable comme idée ... Pas drôle, si il fallait en arriver là franchement...

Elle s'étira comme une chatte repue de soleil. L'image était plaisante à ses yeux. Elle était plaisante cette capitaine pirate, et si les rumeurs s'avéraient vraies, devenait plus qu'intéressante.

« Je me promène... »

Comme cela n'était pas crédible, il devait vraiment la prendre pour une truffe, voire une demeurée, si il pensait ça... C'était encore un atout de plus dans sa manche. Elle commençait à avoir une jolie main. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop sur d'elle, sinon elle courait à sa perte ! Il avait été un sacré Capitaine, un de la pire génération, un vrai pirate !... Et puis il était devenu un enfoiré de Shichibukai ! À la pensé de ce mot une vague de bile lui montât dans la gorge.

« Tiens donc ?! » Elle fit claquer sa langue « J'ai soif » puis se tournant vers lui « Vous m'accompagnez ? » et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers les arbres… Il la suivit. Elle attisait sa curiosité, il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur particulière et puis il avait du temps à perdre, il n'était pas pressé.

Le Shichibukai l'avait suivi, peut-être alors qu'il n'était pas là pour ça ? Blue eut envie de rire bêtement, cette idée était tellement stupide, bien sûr qu'il était là pour elle ! Et ce pour une seule raison, la tuer ! Mais bon, peut-être qu'il voulait s'amuser … Allez savoir ? Elle eut un sourire, tant mieux... Elle savait jouer à plein de jeu... Et puis elle était une capitaine pirate c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'un enfoiré de Shichibukai vienne pour lui faire la peau.

La pirate marchait légère, ondulante comme une lame de vent qui joue avec les feuilles, vous caresse le visage. Une vision très agréable. Il se redressa, ce n'était pas franchement le moment d'avoir des idées comme celle-là. Cette nana le rendait nonchalant... Un peu comme si elle était entourée d'une sorte aura vous relaxant et faisant tomber les barrières pour laisser courir l'esprit... Dangereuse... Law se reprit, regard sombre, il faudrait être prudent.

Elle fredonnait, en entrant dans la petite maison. Il pénétra à sa suite.

L'endroit était dans un désordre assez indescriptible, des piles de cartes, des bouteilles un peu partout, c'était un soutif qu'il voyait là ? Depuis quand vivait-elle ici ? C'était vraiment chez elle ? Putain ! Elle l'avait invité, lui, dans sa propre maison ! Elle lui faisait quoi là ? Un cliquetis de verre le tira de ses pensées, il leva le regard, la pirate était penchée à la recherche de quoi boire, son corps caché par la porte d'un frigo une main posée dessus tenant deux verres, une paire de jambes divines et un postérieur rebondi. Mouais...

Elle avait vraiment besoin de boire un truc fort ! Elle releva la tête, une cigarette entre ses lèvres et lui montra une bouteille sans étiquette qui contenait un liquide à la couleur étrange, sorte de vert printemps.

« Mélange du patron... » Tss... Comme si il allait boire quoi que ce soit venant de cette pirate.

Le visage était neutre, impassible, de marbre mais quand elle lui montra la bouteille, la grimace fugace qui apparut lui donna l'envie de sourire. L'empoisonner ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit c'était … si... si.. bas... Franchement pour qui la prenait-il ?

La pirate le regardait indécise.

« C'est drôle quand même cette coïncidence...Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ok, et maintenant comment faire ? Finalement, le faire entrer chez elle n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée. Comment allait-elle se dépêtrer de la situation présente ? Le grand corsaire était sur ses gardes, c'était un homme intelligent et elle avait peur que ses petits tours de passes passes ne fonctionnent pas sur ce gars-là.

La demoiselle avait une petite moue enfantine, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle réfléchissait tout en les martyrisant sans même s'en rendre compte. Il suivait le trajet et les ondulations de sa bouche, c'était extrêmement érotique et le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte en rajoutait.. Un frisson le traversa jusqu'au bas du dos. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait connu la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien.

« C'est-à-dire ?... Mais nous ne nous sommes pas présenté mademoiselle. » dit-il joueur.

Bin tiens, et son cul c'était du poulet ? Joueur, indubitablement narquois, si sûr de lui, ok la partie avait commencé. Elle ne lui laisserait pas prendre la main, elle était chez elle après tout. Et c'est sur le même ton qu'elle lui répondit :

« Oh... Je sais très bien qui vous êtes... Mister Shishibukai Trafalgar Law... » elle lui balança le même sourire narquois en prime.

« Ah… Alors mademoiselle comment devrais-je vous appeler ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout en lui rendant son sourire, le regard qu'elle lui décocha était espiègle.

C'était pas un jeu désagréable, cela pourrait même devenir amusant. Allez en remettre une petite couche

« Voyons Shishibukai... Je vous pensais plus prévoyant... Un ordre d'assassinat ça se travaille non ? »

Il s'était tu, cela avait fait mouche, et même si son visage restait sans expression, elle savait qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Tsss... Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, toujours maître de lui-même il lui fit même grâce d'un sourire en coin.

« Allez savoir ?... »

Nan nan nan... Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Les yeux de la pirate se rétrécirent, mais pour qui il se prenait ? Elle était une Capitaine pirate, et pas la dernière des dernières. Crainte et haie, violente et puissante, et il osait lui sortir ça, à elle ?! La Veuve Noire ! Et même si le sobriquet l'insupportait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

La jeune femme eut un soupir, un sourire ironique lui barrait le visage, ses yeux étaient pénétrants et acérés, et son regard lui rappela sa réputation et le fait qu'elle était dangereuse... Ah, il avait merdé quelque part...

Pauvre petit Shichibukai, son regard avait changé, aurait-il des doutes ? Se serait-il enfin souvenu de qui elle était ? Qui se trouvait en face de lui ? Il fallait croire que non, il courait à sa perte en détournant ainsi le regard... Elle allait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle disparu, pour réapparaître dans son dos, son pouvoir la faisant se grandir.

« Ah oui, vous vous en souvenez... enfin ! »

Le murmure soufflé à son oreille, le fit sursauter. La pirate était dans son dos, derrière lui, comment avait-elle fait ça ? Il avait juste détourné les yeux même pas une seconde.

Elle avait même réussi à le faire sursauter... Bouffée d'orgueil. Enfoncer le clou, elle senti le corps du Shichibukai se tendre quand elle posa doucement son bras sur son épaule... sourire vainqueur.

Law s'était raidi immédiatement en sentant le bras se poser. Une main fine tenait deux verres. Il l'avait sous-estimé, tant pis pour lui... Il était prêt pour la suite, il sentait dans sa main les ondulations de sa room prête à sortir... Mais c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle lui demanda

« Alors Shichibukai, on le boit ce verre ? »

Dire qu'il fut surpris par la douceur du ton serait franchement de dessous de la vérité. Il tourna la tête, elle souriait, un sourire malicieux qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux les faisant pétiller.

Blue 1 enfoiré de Shichibukai 0.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Tain ! Comment avait-elle fait ça !? Elle aurait pu... Du moins essayer... Mais non... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle savait pourquoi il était là ! Ou alors elle était stupide ? Ne pas prendre cette occasion pour essayer d'en finir, pourquoi ? Elle jubilait de son petit tour. En un mouvement rapide la pirate se détourna de lui, toujours la même lueur dans le regard.

« Vous venez ? » Elle s'amusait bien semblait-il... Un jeu dangereux... Il ne comprenait pas encore les règles, mais de toute façon c'était un tricheur alors... sourire en coin.

Le Shichibukai semblait surpris... Quoi ! Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux elle le savait, mais cela n'empêchait aucunement le faite d'être civile. Après tout, elle l'avait invité chez elle. Elle se sentait donc responsable de l'accueil donné, et sortir les lames n'était pas selon elle une manière tout à fait appropriée. Blue se dirigea vers un patio, à l'extérieur face à la mer, elle aimait cet endroit, il l'apaisait, elle aurait besoin de tout son calme. Le Shichibukai la suivit comme un automate... sourire en coin...

La pirate s'installa sur un canapé moelleux. La bouteille fut posée sur une petite table.

Il ne devait pas la quitter une seule seconde du regard, il ne devait pas non plus se laisser distraire. Là, dans un coin, un gros fauteuil où il aurait aussi bien un œil sur elle que sur son entourage. Le grand corsaire s'assit tous les sens en éveil, son nodachi entre ses jambes. Elle était dangereuse, il ne fallait plus qu'il la sous-estime. Il ne se ferait plus avoir, il se cala plus confortablement. Tiens, là aussi c'était le souk, encore des livres. Il vit même une guitare posée contre une pile de bouquins instables. Elle avait mis de la musique. Un truc tranquille, pas désagréable. En revenant vers lui, la pirate avait attrapé une sorte de petit coffre rouge, quand elle l'ouvrit différentes effluves lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il connaissait ces odeurs, il plissa les yeux et eut un rictus mauvais. Mouais... Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, cherchant dans le coffre quelque chose tout en faisant s'entrechoquer des flacons et bruisser des papiers. La demoiselle eut une moue dubitative, puis se mit à se rouler une cigarette en y ajoutant de temps en temps une herbe très verte. Ne disant rien, concentrée sur sa tache.

Bon, quoi faire? Le Shichibukai ne la lâcherait plus du regard maintenant... Hum, réfléchir. Il n'avait encore rien dit. Il s'amusait avec elle ! Elle connaissait sa réputation, elle était mauvaise. Il n'était jamais bon de croiser le Chirurgien de la Mort. Que ce pirate se soit vendu au gouvernement mondial lui foutait bien les glandes. Les bâtards avaient récupéré une recrue de choix. Cet homme était dangereux. Déception, pourquoi un pirate comme lui avait pu, voulu devenir Shichibukai ? Elle eut une moue dubitative, ferma le coffre et s'alluma le pétard qu'elle venait de se rouler sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle fumait vraiment trop.

Une fois sa préparation achevée elle referma la boite, la pirate alluma sa cigarette, se pencha servi deux verres. Poussa le sien vers lui, attrapa l'autre puis se recala dans les coussins moelleux. Elle leva son verre et c'est dans un sourire qu'elle prononça :

« à notre rencontre fortuite Shichibukai. » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle tira une longue bouffée et avala une rasade de rhum avant de recracher la fumée en un long panache gris, soupirant d'aise. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses traits se détendirent, et un sourire tendre apparu sur ses lèvres. Addict fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit du grand corsaire. En tant que médecin il eut un rictus sévère, mais en tant que pirate qui était-il pour juger ?

À aucun moment Blue n'avait oublié à qui elle avait à faire, même derrière ses paupières closes elle sentait le poids du regard du Shichibukai. Tain ! Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Merde ! C'était lui qui était venue la chercher ! Et en plus se serait à elle d'ouvrir le bal ?! Il ne manquait pas d'air !

« Alors Shichibukai... » le mot était plein de dédain «... que venez-vous faire sur cette île sans importance ? Êtes-vous perdu ? » comme si la chose pouvait être possible, un sourire en coin apparut fugace « Où recherchez-vous quelque chose ? » ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, la pupille légèrement dilatée.

Law se pencha pour attraper son verre et tout en le portant à ses lèvres et sentant son contenu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. Obéir à un ordre ? Il n'aimait pas les ordres quand ce n'était pas lui qui les donnait...

« Vous mademoiselle la pirate... juste vous. » autant dire la vérité, en en disant le moins possible.

Juste elle, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Mais ok, elle avait la confirmation qu'un enfoiré de Shichibukai était à sa recherche, et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Car d'autres suivraient. Et si ce n'était pas des grands corsaires ce seraient au moins des amiraux, sa vie allait prendre un tournant très chiant et très merdique. Pourtant la pirate répondit sur un ton détaché.

« Et la découverte est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Ou vous déçoit-elle ? »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort la regarda surpris. Oh quoi, la perche était facile ! À ce niveau-là, c'était même plus une perche mais une poutrelle. Elle en avait un peu honte. Mais le Shichibukai répondit un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas encore décidé sur ces points précis, ils demandent de plus amples recherches. »

La perche était énorme, mais non il ne la saisirait pas. La laisser mariner encore, et puis de doute façon il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire avec elle. Parfois la vérité est encore ce qu'il y a de plus déconcertant. Hum... Oui des recherches étaient nécessaires, inévitables elle attisait bien trop sa curiosité.

Mais c'est pas qu'il se foutrait un peu d'elle ?

« Tiens donc ! » elle rit, d'un rire clair, le vil sournois, il n'avait pas hérité du titre pour rien. Laissant sciemment planer le doute sur l'issue de la rencontre. Enfoiré de Shichibukai !

« Mais faites donc toutes les recherches que vous jugerez nécessaire Mister Shichibukai ! »

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait semblait plein de sous-entendu. Il eut un sourire en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage dont l'odeur embaumait son nez, le parfum acre et doux qui s'élevait de la cigarette le chatouillait mais dans un sens agréable. Oui, tout cela finalement était très agréable. Il s'amusait bien.

« Mais je n'y manquerais pas puisque c'est offert si gentiment, mademoiselle. »

Argh ! Il était si nonchalant, elle avait l'impression elle d'être une pile électrique, son cerveau fonctionnait au quart de tour, essayant de décortiquer chaque parole regard et geste échangés, ça la fatiguait déjà... Oh .. Et puis merde !

La pirate eut un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas si le terme gentille me convient Mister Shichibukai ?!»

Ouais ! Elle n'était pas gentille, ça c'était clair net et précis ! Personne ne la traitait de gentille... Une gentille petite femme et puis quoi encore ?

Son regard pris une teinte sombre, il y avait un éclat rageur au fond de ses yeux. Elle tira sur sa clope.

« C'est drôle, je ne vous imaginais pas vous mettre à la solde du gouvernement » Juste la pointe de mépris dans la voix, juste assez, point trop n'en faut. Et l'autre là, l'impassible, le neutre, au regard pourtant si perçant, presque envoûtant.

« ça vous déçoit ? » Suivant la réponse de la demoiselle cela pourrait partir dans un sens ou dans l'autre, même si le résultat des deux possibilités restait encore vague.

« franchement, ouais... Un peu... Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, n'est ce pas ? »

Hum, très bonne réponse.

« En effet... et vous mademoiselle.. »

Rah ! Il allait la lâcher avec ça, elle était Capitaine Pirate, avec une majuscule à Capitaine et un grand p à Pirate, ça la gonflait menue ces histoires de demoiselle, c'était si... bas... Elle lui coupa la parole.

« Capitaine, je suis capitaine je vous serais grée de ne pas l'oublier, car ça commence à me gonfler sévère ! »

Imperturbable le Shichibukai lui rétorqua sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai vu ni navire ni équipage, mademoiselle »

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné cette manche, sourire mesquin. La demoiselle souffla un gros nuage bleu, énervée.

Rahhh. Blue 1 Enfoiré de Shichibukai 1.

Elle tira sur sa clope ... L'enfoiré, tous des enfoirés !

« C'est très vrai, Shichibukai ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas là ! » … Dans un geste rapide elle se resservit un verre et le vida cul sec.

« Les crétins, une bande de chacals décérébrés ! »

Mais la colère de ces paroles n'atteignait pas les yeux de plus en plus dilatés de la pirate.

Elle leva les yeux, Ok, le premier round s'était soldé par un match nul... En face d'elle le Shichibukai buvait son rhum avec un sourire aux lèvres, il s'était détendu... Bon...

La demoiselle avait soupiré, avec une moue bizarre. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le rhum... C'était pas mal... Sourire... En le voyant boire elle eut un sourire franc et se détendit d'une manière presque imperceptible mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Blue se mit à observer plus attentivement le Shichibukai. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, il ne se le permettait toujours pas. Il ne se le permettrait plus. Elle eut sourire en coin, il était terrible ce regard, elle se sentait mise à nu par les prunelles grises, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu cette sensation. C'était pas désagréable, par contre la cause de ces sensations, c'était franchement une mauvaise nouvelle. Blue eut une bouffée de chagrin. Elle l'a balaya d'une pensée, ce sentiment n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie. Elle s'était assez battue, elle avait trop coulé et maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, à sa porte se pointait un Shichibukai, vraiment la vie était pleine de surprises.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, une bouteille avait suivi l'autre et puis une autre encore, et encore, ils étaient passablement saouls.

Trafalgar ne la quittait pas des yeux un fin sourire sur son visage. Ils parlèrent de tout de rien, laissant aussi des silences s'installer. Elle riait parfois ses yeux pétillaient, ou au contraire semblait perdue dans ses pensées, loin comme si finalement rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. À quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle fumait beaucoup, toujours en mélangeant diverses plantes ou poudres à son tabac et cela lui déplaisait, les pupilles de la pirate se dilataient encore plus et devenaient brillantes. Pourtant les drogues qu'elle ingérait semblaient n'avoir aucune prise psychique sur elle, et vu la quantité cela surpris le médecin... Une étude du pourquoi serait très, très intéressante. À plusieurs reprises la pirate lui proposa de partager, mais il refusait à chaque fois avec un rictus froid, et à chaque fois elle haussait les épaules.

En faisant ce geste la demoiselle avait découvert une épaule halée, cette peau, cette courbe douce l'attirait, hum.. Faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau dorée, pour remonter sur sa nuque... Ou bien pour descendre.. Sur la peau de cette jambe fine, elle devait être si douce à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à la limite de son short. Hummmffff... Il voyait ou son esprit l'emmenait... Regard sur la pirate, une envie s'était mis à ramper dans son crâne et ailleurs... Comment serait-elle ? Où irait sa préférence, rétive et combative... Hum frisson... Serait-elle entreprenante ? Image d'une bouche charnue et humide... Putain de frissons... Ou bien encore plus lascive... Soumise... Son esprit se mit à bouillir... Idées à la con. Foutu esprit analytique, c'était pas le moment... Quoique, vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait et les rougeurs sur ses joues, elle semblait n'attendre que ça... Il se demandait si il allait l'attraper, pensée qui glissât aussitôt à comment l'attraper. Mouais ! Il commençait à être vraiment bourré...

Tain ! Elle était carrément pétée, c'était pas bon... Elle allait faire une connerie, elle en avait tellement envie... Ces yeux, cette voix si froide, si profonde la rendait toute chose, une sensation étrange. Blue n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis très très longtemps. Elle imaginait ces mains tatouées caresser doucement sa peau, cette bouche parcourir lentement son cou, l'image la fit frisonner... Argh ! Il était trop... Elle allait faire une connerie, et l'autre semblait n'attendre que cela. Tilo rentra à ce moment précis, elle le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant. Oui, il fallait refaire les niveaux, elle avait trop bu et trop fumé... Là ça allait partir en vrille, et c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout... Shichibukai !... Changer la musique mettre un truc plus énergique.

Elle ondulait sans s'en rendre compte, suivant le rythme entêtant du morceau qui passait à ce moment précis. Puis la demoiselle s'était levée, comme si une pensée l'avait réveillée. Elle avait changé la musique, un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un truc bizarre, piano sous coke... Marécage, muse et pendus... Particulier... Acide.. Un petit homme replet était apparu sans se faire annoncer et avait apporté à manger, il avait été remercié chaudement. Ouais bonne idée, ça allait partir en sucette toute cette histoire...Tain ! Il avait l'esprit sacrement mal tourné... Sourire... Tsss.. Manger et se calmer ! Il n'était pas là pour ça... Reprendre le contrôle.

Ils se remplirent l'estomac en continuant de boire encore. La musique ronronnait toujours, l'ambiance s'était calmée, c'était étrange. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Ça le troublait, elle le troublait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Elle était vraiment intéressante, ce côté doux franc et drôle... Mais il y avait aussi autre chose de bien plus sombre qui semblait parfois danser dans les prunelles bleues de la pirate, de bien plus dangereux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Même si finalement il n'en savait pas plus qu'au départ. La demoiselle n'ayant rien dit sur elle, juste quelques anecdotes sans importance.

Mouahaha ! Elle lui avait volé son chapeau ! Eh eh.. Elle avait osé voler le chapeau du Shichibukai, il semblait si doux, si chaud ! Elle voulait le sentir sur sa tête, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le geste avait bien sûr une signification, mais rien à foutre ! Il le lui fallait! La réaction du Shichibukai la laissa interdite. Il ne se mit pas en colère, et il n'essaya même pas de récupérer son bien, seulement un regard brûlant et un sourire appréciateur. Blue déglutit, pourtant le Shichibukai ne tenta rien, et si parfois un éclat de désir passait dans son regard, il était étouffé dans l'œuf. Elle se mit à rire. Ok môsieur parfait, je ne m'énerve jamais, je totale contrôle !

La pirate s'était allongée sur l'énorme sofa, ses bras enserrant un gros coussin, la tête reposant sur celui-ci. La demoiselle le regardait mais pour la première fois son regard était flou. Un fin sourire ornait son visage.

Elle avait un putain de coup de bambou... Pourquoi se sentait-elle si détendue alors qu'en face d'elle il y avait un foutu Shichibukai ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur... Elle avait peut-être tort... Mais, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir peur de ce gars-là... Ça aurait été trop moche. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce gars-là soit un ennemi... Shichibukai... Blue chassa la pensée en serrant le gros coussin qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Il lui voulait quoi à la fin ? L'impassible là-bas, le neutre assis dans son fauteuil, si imperturbable. Pourtant par moments des sourires francs apparaissaient sur son visage, ça le rendait beau. Son regard aussi, il essayait tellement d'être froid, stoïque, mais parfois pour un instant, il était changeant, intense. Blue dans ces moments voyait les émotions du Shichibukai onduler au fond de ses pupilles pour être aussitôt contrôlées et enfermées... Elle avait vraiment trop fumé. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et son esprit l'emmenait sur des chemins glissants.

Spontanément sans réfléchir, Law se déplaça et s'enfonça dans le confortable sofa, en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Tain ! Il était bien là... Son regard se porta sur la pirate à ses côtés. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées, sa respiration calme, son visage doux et paisible.

Blue ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand elle le sentit s'asseoir près d'elle. Non vraiment, il était trop... Si... Elle ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de ce mec. Mais bizarrement, c'était agréable. Cette sensation pourtant si incongrue l'enveloppait comme un brouillard. Elle s'endormait doucement, malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait de faire attention, elle s'endormait et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Osait-elle s'endormir près de lui ? N'avait-elle donc pas peur, lui le grand corsaire, le Chirurgien de la Mort ? Il fronça les sourcils et son visage se crispa avec un rictus mauvais. Elle se jouait de lui cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il était là pour elle, en mission, envoyé par le gouvernement mondial pour la tuer... Law eut une moue, il n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait mais il ne pouvait le nier c'était la vérité, et elle le savait. Cette pirate ne pouvait donc pas s'endormir là, si près de lui... Impossible ! Il la regardait toujours, cette question brûlante au fond de ses yeux gris. Elle n'avait pas bougé, sa respiration encore plus tranquille, longue et profonde, sereine...Tsss... Elle dormait à poing fermé. Il en fut béa de surprise, les yeux écarquillés ne comprenant pas du tout. Il pouvait la tuer dans la seconde si il le désirait. Sa main inconsciemment avait commencé à modeler la forme de sa room, mais le mot ne sortait pas.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira, en posant la tête sur le dossier, et se mit à scruter le plafond en calmant sa respiration. Il reporta son regard sur la pirate endormie à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. La situation était un peu dingue. Trafalgar se passa une main dans les cheveux et fut surpris de ne pas sentir son chapeau. Elle l'avait toujours sur la tête. C'est vrai la pirate le lui avait volé un peu plus tôt et étrangement il n'avait pas cherché à lui reprendre, peut-être parce qu'il trouvait que son chapeau sur sa tête était une évidence... Qu'il aimait l'image. Il sourit... Ouais une situation de dingue. Vu la signification du geste, le fait qu'elle l'ait osé le surprenait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à jouer avec les boucles rouges qui s'échappaient de son propre chapeau, la vision était plaisante. Sa bouche charnue, tentatrice. Law ferma les yeux, juste pour une seconde, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux, et s'endormit. Un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Blue se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut un poids sur sa tête. Doucement la pirate ouvrit les yeux. Là, à côté, le Chirurgien de la Mort dormait une main perdue dans ses cheveux... Heu... Elle l'observa à loisir. Son visage calme et détendu, paisible. La ligne de son profil... Parfaite. Elle avait envie de passer le bout de ses doigts... Allait-elle oser faire ça? Juste caresser, juste effleurer le bouc noir... Blue devinait le corps sculpté tout en finesse. Hum oui, cet homme était séduisant. La pirate soupira. Cet homme aussi séduisant qu'il soit était un enfoiré de Shichibukai. Délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller... Pas de confrontation de si bon matin... Elle se leva sans bruit. D'abord faire couler le café pour après la douche. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser, ne surtout pas penser à l'homme endormi dans son canapé, ne pas le regarder. Enclencher le mode auto pilote, d'abord se réveiller...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà levé, son regard coula sur le côté du canapé, il était vide. Une odeur de café, lui chatouilla les narines, il leva les yeux sans bouger d'un centimètre, la pirate était derrière un petit bar, elle s'étirait comme un chat en soupirant, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat. Elle se servit une tasse de café, et s'affala en face de lui en soupirant et en se frottant le crâne. La tête reposant dans le creux d'un de ses bras croisés sur le bar. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut comme un courant électrique qui le traversa. Une sorte de réalisation qui lui broyât les entrailles. Un truc indescriptible qui le prit par surprise et lui donna un vertige presque désagréable, le laissant pantois, ébranlé intérieurement. Ce n'était pas bon ... Il eut un rictus désapprobateur. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation qui semblait le broyer de l'intérieur.

Tiens ? Elle n'avait plus son chapeau, il sentit le poids de son couvre-chef. Ok, on prend les mêmes et on recommence. Law eut un sourire en coin, et s'étira en se levant lentement. Attrapant tranquillement son nodachi, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle le suivait des yeux sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste du regard. Puis le Chirurgien de la Mort tourna la tête, au fond de ses yeux une interrogation muette, si je reviens seras-tu là ?

La jeune femme posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main et soufflant sur son café, lui murmura « Va savoir... » accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin. La main du pirate se referma plus fortement sur son sabre, un sourire las sur le visage... Mouais...

Remettant bien son chapeau pour cacher son regard, le Shichibukai disparu dans un battement de cils.

Blue porta à ses lèvres son café et bu avec lenteur, essayant de réfléchir à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler avec un Shichibukai pas moins. Reviendrait-il ? Oui sûrement, et elle ? Serait-elle là ? Même elle ne savait pas encore si elle serait là. Ah quoi bon faire des plans, elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait. Elle était trop fatiguée de toute façon, elle avait peut-être un peu abusé mais pas tant que ça... Et puis y avait un truc pas normal... Non, vraiment pas normal.

De son coté, Trafalgar Law était retourné à son bord, il avait croisé les regards goguenards de plusieurs de ses compagnons... Tss... Sachi osa même un « la nuit a été bonne Capitaine ? » Avec un sourire et un regard entendu... Mouais ... Un regard polaire devrait calmer cette bande de pirates narquois, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire un peu malsain et son équipage ne put réprimer un frisson. Oui, leur capitaine avait passé une nuit très intéressante, et si c'était la proie du capitaine, cela ne présageait rien de vraiment reposant. Le capitaine des Hearts se dirigea vers ses quartiers, son second attendait devant la porte.

« vous sentez drôle capitaine... » l'ours humait l'air

« vous sentez bon... » son second le regardait interrogateur

« Bepo ça suffit! »

« désolé ... » fit Bépo en baissant les oreilles, l'air sincèrement désolé.

Trafalgar rentra dans la cabine, posa nodachi et chapeau sur son bureau et se mit à se masser les tempes tout en soupirant. Oui, la nuit avait été étrange. Et la pirate qu'il recherchait particulièrement captivante. Tain ! C'était pas le moment de penser à des trucs comme ça...

Certes le moment était mal choisi avec ce qu'il préparait. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle devenir un atout dans sa manche ?... Le capitaine réfléchissait, un peu avachi sur son siège. Il se remémorait la nuit passée, les paroles échangées. Law s'étira en soupirant et en regardant le plafond, il réfléchissait intensément, il imaginait tous les possibles, imaginables, les peut-être et les si. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette, envisageant aussi bien les scénarios avantageux, que les catastrophiques... L'eau coulait le long de son dos, il avait tourné le visage en direction du jet brûlant, tssk... En fait niveau catastrophique, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, et auquel il ne voulait surtout pas penser ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Trafalgar ferma les yeux sous l'eau chaude, derrière ses paupières, dansaient des souvenirs de la veille...Tss... Les courbes de ses jambes, de ce petit cul, sa poitrine, et sa bouche tentante. Son corps réagit à ces images avec un frisson. Ok, il ne pouvait le nier elle était charmante, piquante, et tout à fait désirable. Mais le capitaine était tout à fait capable de passer outre cette réaction somme toute normale, puisque physique.

L'esprit avait toujours primé chez le capitaine Trafalgar.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

nodachi : long sabre japonais qu'on manipule à deux mains

Kikoku : nom du nodachi de Trafalgar Law.

Maronner : abandonner un membre d'équipage, voir son capitaine sur une île et se barrer avec son bateau...


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre prime

Chapitre 2

Rencontre prime

* * *

La journée avait bien avancé quand le capitaine Trafalgar croisa la pirate. Elle était accoudée à un comptoir demandant des marchandises devant un commerçant aux petits soins. Toujours ces longues jambes et cette chute de reins à tomber... Frissons... Vraiment, cette demoiselle lui faisait de l'effet mais... Ses deux acolytes Sachi et Penguin, eux avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête et un air grivois sur le visage. Oui, elle pouvait avoir aussi cet effet-là, pensa Law. Il se rapprocha de la pirate

« Mademoiselle la pirate, quelle agréable surprise de vous trouver encore ici. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui prenant appui de ses coudes sur le comptoir et lui fit face désinvolte.

« Mais, j'ai jamais dit que je partirais Mister Shichibukai. »

Elle ne semblait pas armée, ni dagues, épée ou sabres à ses côtés. Ses deux compagnons le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« CAPITAINE RHOOOO... »

Le sourire en coin que le Capitaine Trafalgar afficha était sérieusement arrogant, mais le regard polaire.

« Il faut que je vous parle mademoiselle. »

« Vraiment ? Mais quelle chance j'ai !» son ton...Tsss si ironique, si insolent.

Elle ne paraissait pas alarmée par le sérieux du grand corsaire. Ses grands yeux bleus attentifs, curieux.

« Et bien Mister Shichibukai, je suis toute ouïe. »

Mouais... D'un regard il lui pointa la sortie. D'un autre, il fit comprendre à ses hommes de ne pas le suivre.

La pirate se tourna vers le marchand, lui tendant une feuille « vous me préparez ça, je repasserais » puis elle le suivit.

La taverne où ils s'arrêtèrent était excentrée des grandes rues de la ville, tranquille et sombre « un vrai repère de pirates » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer la demoiselle. Ils prirent place au fond du bar, se jaugeant en silence. Trafalgar Law s'apprêtait à parler quand un groupe d'hommes entra dans la taverne. Ils étaient bruyants et lourdauds, et occupèrent presque toute la moitié de la salle. Cela déplut fortement au Shichibukai, il ne souhaitait pas être vu en la compagnie de cette pirate. Quant à la pirate en question, elle ne semblait aucunement ennuyée par l'intrusion, le menton posé dans sa paume de la main. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Mister Shichibukai ? »

Tssk... Franchement imaginait-elle un seul instant qu'il allait lui parler au milieu d'une salle bondée d'inconnus. Rentrer dans le vif du sujet comme ça..

Un hurlement ébranla la salle « TOI ! » Law vit les épaules de la pirate s'affaisser. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres charnues, suivit d'un « et merde » puis elle se tourna pour faire face au braillard. Le Chirurgien de la Mort leva les yeux, un homme entre deux ages, moustache en croc de boucher, se tenait devant eux et la dévisageait avec haine le bras tendu le doigt accusateur. La Veuve Noire eut un soupir las, et leva les yeux au ciel. Trafalgar se cala au fond de son siège, il allait assister à un show, il le sentait.

L'homme enserrait rageusement la garde d'une grande épée. Cela fit s'élever un sourcil sur le visage du grand corsaire. Quant à la pirate, elle fumait sans sourire. Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient houleuses. Cela ne l'étonna qu'a moitié, l'accueil qu'il avait reçu la veille devait être rare, en général ça devait plutôt être ce genre-là... Ils se toisaient tous les deux, les autres restant un peu en retrait, des pirates à ce qu'il semblait, pas très fort. Prenables sans aucun problème se dit Law en les observant.

« Je t'ai retrouvée ! » l'homme rugissait en postillonnant « Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant ! »

« Ah oui... et pourquoi donc ? » lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Mais pour te remettre à ta place ! » il parlait avec une sorte de rage contenue, elle le regarda d'un air indifférent

« Qui est ? Peux-tu m'éclairer sur ce point ? »

Le gars eut une grimace, une sorte de sourire malsain barrait maintenant son visage.

« Attachée aux montants de mon lit, haletante sous mes assauts et frissonnante sous mes doigts, tu ne peux être qu'à moi... même si tu as tendance à l'oublier, mais... »

« Mais ta gueule ! » la voix était blasée, il y eut un tabouret qui vola littéralement et entraîna le visage du mec pour finir par s'encastrer dans le mur, le corps du gars pendouillant lamentablement.

Aye aye rapide, pensa le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Le grognement qui émanait de la jeune femme était presque animal. Le gars se dés-encastrait du mur, fit craquer son cou puis revint à la charge. Téméraire, ne put que constater le Shichibukai. Le pirate en question marmonnait dans sa barbe, « dressage, punition... » Cela fit frémir Law. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce mec ?!

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, un brin de folie y dansait. La Veuve Noire haussa les sourcils, sourire crispé et elle murmura :

« Dans tes rêves, juste dans tes rêves »

Le pirate se rua sur elle sabre au clair, elle le regarda avec pitié. Toujours assise triturant sa choppe de bière comme si finalement tout cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais Turner... jamais ! Il faudrait que tu le comprenne un jour... »

« Jamais ! Tu n'es qu'une petite putain Blue, je me fiche de ton statut.. Capitaine ah ! Tu vas retrouver la place qui te revient ! Viens ici ! Aux pieds de ton maître ! Tu es à moi ! »

Il y eut un soulèvement de l'air, une lame invisible trancha le sabre du pirate. Le dit pirate fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille et retourna s'encastrer cette fois dans le bar. La Veuve Noire n'avait même pas bougé, elle semblait vraiment... Ouais un côté désinvolte, détaché, blasé par tout cela. Et tout en soupirant, se leva

« Je suis désolée Mister Shichibukai, mais... »

L'autre était déjà là, accompagné d'une grappe de pirates éructant. Elle ralluma sa clope maison. Il y eut un souffle de l'air, qui se transforma en rafale, les tables énormes volèrent en tous sens pour finir sur les pirates.

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Les pirates bêlèrent en cœur « CAPITAINE BLYE ! ! Sauvez-nous ! »

Le capitaine se tourna vers les adversaires de son équipage. Il la vit d'abord, et se mit à suer, puis son regard tomba sur celui sombre et dangereux de Trafalgar Law, et là le visage du capitaine Blye prit la couleur de la mort.

« Bande de dégénérés décérébrés savez-vous seulement à qui vous avez à faire ?! Vous voulez votre mort bande de couillons ! »

« c'est vot' second Turner qu'a commencé, capitaine !... »

Le capitaine se tourna vers son second qui se remettait debout tant bien que mal.

« TURNER! »

« C'est elle dont je vous ai parlé capitaine ! C'est elle que je veux ! »

Le capitaine était incrédule, comment ce mec pouvait être aussi débile et oser l'ouvrir. Ils allaient tous y passer.

« La Veuve Noire ! C'est la Veuve Noire que tu veux ? Es-tu fou ?! »

Les autres pirates en entendant le nom se mirent à crier pour certains et pleurer pour d'autres. La pirate était impassible, fumant, le regard sévère.

« Mais capitaine je l'ai payé... Elle m'appartient ! »

Trafalgar Law haussa un sourcil interrogateur. C'était quoi cette histoire ? La pirate fit claquer le bout de sa langue, le bruit sec comme un coup de fouet résonna dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Le capitaine Blye se recroquevilla et déglutit.

« Ferme la bâtard ou c'est moi-même qui vais te tuer ! »

La pirate avait un sourire démoniaque. Une aura meurtrière s'échappait d'elle. Aye aye puissante, le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Mais capitaine... »

Le dit Tuner se tourna vers la table et pour la première fois remarqua le Shichibukai assit. Il eut comme un frisson, les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent, et là … Il péta définitivement les plombs.

« Ah... Je vois tu t'es vendue, tu as un autre maître, mais je trouverais bien un prix pour toi, » ses paroles étaient fielleuses « Après tout tu n'es qu'une marchandise comme une autre. Un Shichibukai tss, que t'a-t-il offert en échange de ton cul, et de ta soumission ! »

Les pirates cillèrent, certains même tombant dans les pommes, sûrement pour ne pas voir leur mort. Ce garçon était fou, et il allait mourir, c'était certain.

Law avait pris chacune des paroles du pirate en plein dans la gueule, il détestait ce qu'il avait entendu, ce mec allait y passer... Il réajusta sa prise autour de Kikoku et eut un rictus mauvais. Une marchandise, un prix tssk... Il allait se mettre à le découper, quand une voix claire le coupa dans son élan. La pirate s'était rapprochée de Turner d'un pas tranquille les mains dans le dos. Toujours un sourire éminemment malsain sur le visage, le mixe entre une enfant perdue, et la reine des enfers.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, je ne me vends pas Turner, je me donne, je me donne à qui me plaît, et tu ne fais pas partie du lot ! » Sa voix était emplie de colère contenue, froide comme une lame. Le corps de Turner s'arc-bouta, puis des blessures profondes apparurent. De longues rigoles de sang s'écoulaient rapidement sur le sol. Avec quoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Le pirate gémissait aux pieds de la Veuve Noire, quelques gouttelettes de sang maculaient la joue de la demoiselle.

'Tain... Elle était franchement bandante, le Chirurgien de la Mort se gifla mentalement, pas le moment, pas du tout le moment...

Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'équipage

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant des plans tordus de ce crétin ? »

Les pirates pleuraient de frayeur, leur capitaine pris la parole

« Non, Veuve Noire, je n'étais pas au courant des plans de ce... ce dégénéré. »

Trafalgar baissa les yeux et tomba sur le corps de Turner. Le pirate n'était pas mort, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, et de frissons, il essayait de bouger sa main pour attraper la cheville de la pirate.

« Tsss... tu ne t'arrêteras jamais hein ? »

« Jamais... tu es mon trésor » répondit-il en une sorte de gargouillement.

La pirate le regarda surprise, elle eut un frisson accompagné d'une moue dégoûtée, puis un long soupir, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Trafalgar ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de la demoiselle, elle semblait pondérer. Puis elle se pencha près du visage du pirate et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait. Les yeux de Turner s'agrandirent et avec ses dernières forces il cria « oui ! » puis il s'évanouit. Law se leva et jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle, les pirates crevaient de peur. Regard sur la demoiselle.

Mouais... Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas faire une connerie ? Bon c'était clair qu'elle était forte. Elle aussi avait mangé un fruit, même si il ne savait pas encore lequel, par contre elle semblait attirer les emmerdeurs et il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça. Et en plus du reste, même s'il était quelqu'un de bien éduqué et relativement maître de lui-même, il n'en restait pas moins un pirate et faire une alliance avec une fille comme ça... Pourrait s'avérer dangereux sur bien des points... Mais son instinct lui murmurait quelque chose...

Hey ! Ton instinct ou ta bite ? ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'esprit du Shichibukai. Humpff...

Quand Law la regardait la phrase « rien n'est simple, tout se complique » lui venait en tête... Mouais... Mais pourtant il avait envie, vraiment envie de lui proposer de rentrer dans cette histoire de dingue. Il était face à un choix. Qui commençait à doucement lui prendre la tête.

La pirate voulu récupérer sa commande chez le marchand, il la suivit docile en lui demandant « pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ? » lui il l'aurait tué. Elle le regarda surprise et lui répondit en poussant la porte de l'échoppe, le tintement clair d'une clochette accompagnant la réponse « il n'en valait pas la peine. »

Mouais pas faux non plus...

…..

« Vous avez du sang sur la joue » dit l'épicière visiblement apeurée

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui.. juste là... tenez » elle lui tendit un mouchoir

« Oh ne vous en faite pas » répondit la pirate sur un ton enjoué « ce n'est pas le mien » acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, sous le regard pétrifié de la femme.

Law accoudé au mur observait la scène. Comment une nana comme ça, pouvait avoir fait tout ça ? Quoique en faisant ses recherches, il était remonté loin, et à ses débuts la pirate avait rencontré plusieurs capitaines et matelots de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. C'est qu'ils avaient dû voir quelque chose en elle. Mais quoi ? Le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort tomba sur le postérieur de la pirate... Mouais... Mais elle ne s'était ralliée à aucun équipage et n'avait pas rejoint la flotte du pirate légendaire. Les témoignages récoltés chez ces pirates, la disaient avide d'aventures, de trésors et de liberté. Alors pourquoi était-elle devenue la Veuve Noire, une faucheuse en l'espace de deux ans ?... Deux ans... Depuis Marineford donc... Oui c'était ça... Elle était à l'attaque de Marineford pour sauver Ace aux Poings Ardents du bourreau... Ok. C'était clair que la marine n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle mais plutôt dans l'exécution de masse ce jour-là, et elle avait le droit d'avoir la haine. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Une partie de lui voulait y croire tandis qu'une autre se foutait de sa gueule en lui hurlant c'est une pirate ! Vrai, très vrai, mais lui aussi...

« Alors Shichibukai, vous dormez ? on y va... »

Tskkk... Il la suivit portant son nodachi de façon assez ostentatoire même pour lui, et se mit à sourire comme un dément. Elle l'énervait déjà, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils retournèrent au bungalow empruntant un chemin excentré, Law ruminait. Les phrases que l'autre avait crachées tournaient dans la tête du Shichibukai. Il ne les comprenait pas... ça avait des relents d'obsessions, de délire... Non! Cette nana n'avait rien d'une putain, c'était une pirate... la Veuve Noire rien de moins. Il eut un rictus, et la regarda en coin. Elle était sereine, le Chirurgien ne sentait rien émaner d'elle, juste cette douce tranquillité. Avait-il envie de savoir ? Allait-il lancer les hostilités ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Attendait-il qu'elle parle ? Oui, sans doute. Après tout il avait le temps. Elle marchait d'un pas léger portant son sac, en fredonnant .

Arrivée dans la petite maison, la pirate posa son sac et dans le même mouvement se dirigea vers la véranda. Law la suivait toujours, elle se retourna vivement les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Allez-y... Je vous écoute Shichibukai... »

Tssk... Elle l'énervait, n'allait-elle donc pas l'appeler autrement ? Elle y mettait un tel dédain, une telle insolence. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot, c'est une tarte qu'elle lui balançait dans la tronche... Et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. La demoiselle le regardait, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une curiosité sincère. Ok... Zen... Il alla s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil, elle posa ses fesses sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Voilà mademoiselle... »

« Capitaine ! » le coupa-t-elle sèchement, Il la regarda l'air blasé

« Comme je disais mademoiselle la pirate » elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine, la faisant se soulever au passage, et gonfla ses joues en levant le nez en l'air. L'image avait un côté comique et sexy à la fois, le Chirurgien s'autoflagella pour cette pensée mal venue.

Tain ! Il avait passé le stade de l'adolescent pré pubère tout excité par ses hormones depuis un moment déjà. Il se devait d'arrêter ça tout de suite, avant de perdre définitivement la tête, le contrôle et tout le reste. Vraiment, faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça... Mais pas maintenant... Et pas avec cette nana, évitons les emmerdements.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 Et plus si affinité

Chapitre 3

Et plus si affinité...

* * *

« C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi… n'inversez pas les rôles Shichibukai... »

« Je suis quand même, comme vous me le rappelez si souvent, un Shichibukai... et si je suis sur cette île perdue, c'est pour une raison bien précise... »

« Ah oui...humpf... Comme cela ne m'étonne même pas... Allons Shichibukai dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas... » elle avait dit ça en se grattant l'œil, un air tout à fait indifférent sur le visage.

Trafalgar ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de lui demander un service. Il avait pensé jouer sur le fait qu'il pouvait la tuer, mais la demoiselle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui. Même un combat, ne semblait pas gagné d'avance, il n'avait pas assez d'information sur son pouvoir... Le plan je te laisse en vie tu me dois quelque chose ne marcherait pas... Pour une fois il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'angle d'attaque... Ça l'énervait !

« Tu as besoin de mes services » elle était si proche de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu bouger, encore...

« Comment faites vous ça, mademoiselle ? »

« Et pourquoi je vous le dirais ? »

« Parce que je dois savoir ce genre de truc sur mes alliés »

« Votre alliée et pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour faire tomber un empereur, un Yonkõ »

« Oooohh... rien que ça ? » elle réfléchissait « Et lequel ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire mademoiselle la pirate ? »

« Et bien c'est le genre de truc qu'on peut attendre d'un allié, non ? »

Law la regarda étonné. La demoiselle était calme, et le regardait curieuse.

« Kaido aux cent bêtes... » Il se tut pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait penché la tête.

« Hum... C'est un gros morceaux... vous avez un plan, sans doute ? » Elle ne le regardait pas.

« Allez savoir mademoiselle » lui répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Oui... Vous avez un plan... Quel serait mon rôle Shichibukai ? »

« Juste faire le taxi, pour l'instant... »

« Et ? »

« Et plus si affinité... » ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Rien que ça... Rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Oh si... Il avait plein d'autre trucs à dire, à demander mais il répondit laconique avec un regard ennuyé « Pas vraiment... »

La Veuve Noire haussa un sourcil, avec en plus un soupçon de: mais t'es un peu un demeuré toi, dans le regard.

« C'est un peu étrange de demander ça à une personne qui n'a plus ni bateau ni équipage, non ? »

« Certes... Mais je crois que cela ne posera pas de problèmes »

« En effet aucun... » la pirate s'était levée pour aller chercher de quoi boire, en passant elle mit de la musique.

Quand elle se pencha devant lui, son regard suivit la courbe douce de sa gorge pour se perdre dans la naissance de sa poitrine, sa peau avait l'air si douce, la caresser du bout des doigts était si tentant... Tain ! Fallait qu'il arrête ! Ça n'allait plus être possible comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? C'était ça son pouvoir ou quoi ? Il devait savoir, et comprendre pourquoi cette nana l'affectait autant sur ce point là.

« Un problème Shichibukai ? » lui demanda-t-elle, Law se rendit compte qu'il lui fallu lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et à ce moment là il eut un putain de frisson. Il se reprit et sec lui demanda

« Alors qu'elles sont vos capacités ?... Ton pouvoir consiste en quoi ? »

« Qui vous dis que j'en ai un ? »

« Oh si t'en a un, même si je ne sais pas encore lequel. » il se sentait énervé, frustré, tendu. Il ne comprenait pas, ne se comprenait plus.

« Vous voulez une démonstration ? » la pirate semblait joueuse.

« Oui... » rester neutre, froid, même si il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Oh Shichibukai » sa voix était devenue sensuelle, ou alors c'était lui qui se faisait des idées « C'est à vos risques et périls vous savez... » non définitivement sensuelle.

Il y eut souffle de l'air, elle n'était plus là. Trafalgar Law se raidit, un vent doux qui lui caressait la nuque, un murmure à son oreille « Je suis là », il tourna les yeux « trop tard » suivit d'un petit rire, et encore cette caresse sur sa joue, sur son bouc. Et la pirate apparu penchée devant lui, à un centimètre de son visage, si elle se relevait juste un peu, elle capturerait ses lèvres, mais ne le fit pas. Elle murmura juste :

« Le vent, Mister Shichibukai, j'ai mangé le fruit du vent. Le Kaze Kaze No Mi. Est-ce-que cela vous convient ? Est-ce assez bien pour vous, et vos plans machiavéliques ? »

La demoiselle n'avait pas bougé, les mains dans son dos, un petit côté écolière prise en faute, mais ne regrettant pas du tout... Rien que ça... Le fruit du vent, une logia... Trafalgar ne s'était pas attendu à un truc comme ça... Bien, c'était un atout de choix, mais il répondit d'une voix placide

« J'hésite... »

Pourtant, la seule hésitation qu'il avait à ce moment précis portait plutôt sur le faite de capturer ses lèvres, ou pas. De l'attirer à lui et de la serrer dans ses bras avant de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Ou pas... Il se reprit.

« Vous savez que vous jouez à un jeu dangereux mademoiselle la pirate ? »

elle lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Qui vous dit que je joue, Mister Shichibukai »

Et comme elle était apparue, elle disparu pour se retrouver assise sur le sofa en face de lui. Un fin sourire aux lèvres. Oh si elle jouait avec lui, elle s'amusait bien et ce depuis le début, il eut un rictus.

« puisque ce point est clos... » elle eut une petite moue en coin et tout en secouant la tête parlait en suivant ses pensées « ok... taxi... ok... Kaido... bon à la rigueur, mais où et quand ? Parce que là, ça va être un peu chaud... »

Bien les affaires reprenaient.

Le Capitaine Trafalgar lui fit part de son plan un peu plus en détail. Elle l'écoutait attentive, en posant parfois des questions pertinentes, fumant comme à son habitude ses cigarettes aux mélanges étranges.

Bon, il avait trouvé son taxi pour son évasion future. Mais, dans l'immédiat que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Se barrer immédiatement, maintenant que les choses étaient en place serait judicieux. Car dés qu'il posait son regard sur elle, il avait comme des images érotiques qui surgissaient de façon intempestives dans son esprit, le concernant elle et lui. Et ça commençait à l'énerver quelque peu, il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son flegme. Allait-il tenter le diable ? Le fait qu'elle puisse se refuser à lui ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Non pas qu'il se croit irrésistible, il n'était pas aussi vain. Mais cela aurait été tout bonnement inadmissible. Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait de nouveau volé son chapeau, et eut un sourire agacé.

« Quand m'as tu volé ça ? » elle lui répondit avec un sourire

« je suis une pirate, je vole les trésors qui me donnent envie »

« rien que ça ? »

« oui rien que ça... . »

« J'ai entendu d'autre rumeurs... »

« vraiment ?... »

Allait-il lui parler du mousse ? Cette histoire revenait aussi s'en cesse dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à l'avaler celle-là. Son regard se fit plus intense, comment cette fille là, si... Trop... Aurait-elle pu faire ça ?... Même lui rien que l'idée ça lui soulevait le cœur... Impossible ! Il secoua la tête, en fait il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient, trop de trucs pas encore éclaircis.

« A quoi pensez-vous Mister Shichibukai ? Un soucis ? »

« Non rien... »

« Tant mieux » elle se leva et disparu de son champ de vision. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il parte, là maintenant... Tout de suite. Avant de dire ou de faire une connerie. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il modela une de ses room.

Elle la sentit, avant de la voir. Oui elle sentit l'avancé de ce flot d'énergie grandissant, et puis la fine membrane bleue la dépassa, impression de passer un voile, ou un miroir. Blue était immobile, grands yeux bleus surpris. Trafalgar avait actionné son pouvoir, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il voulait finalement se battre ? Tout ça n'avait-il été qu'un jeux ? La sensation au moment du passage de ce mur d'énergie avait été étrange, mais elle ne sentait aucune agressivité de la part de ce truc, aucun danger. Le voile bleu partait du sol, dans un ligne bombée et disparaissait dans le toit, et puis rien d'autre, juste la sensation diffuse que l'air ambiant avait changé, quelque chose de si subtil, léger.

Bon elle devait être dans ce qu'ils appelaient ses room. Elle aurait du éprouver de l'appréhension et de la peur, et pourtant non elle n'avait pas du tout peur. Elle était curieuse, là elle n'en voyait qu'un bout, que cela pouvait-il donner avec une vue d'ensemble, la taille ? Se trouver à l'épicentre de ce qu'elle le devinait devait avoir la forme d'un globe. Oui sphérique ça c'était sûr. Des demies sphères d'énergie dont l'épicentre devait être le Chirurgien. Elle aurait bien aimé voir ce que ça donnait en entier, ça devait être beau. Hum et maintenant ? Ce fut la différence de poids qui l'a mis au courant, juste ça la seconde où le chapeau avait disparu de sa tête. Disparition accompagné de ce petit bruit extrêmement particulier, si particulier qu'elle n'arrivait pas mettre des mots dessus. Oui ce petit bruit accompagnant la disparition... Oh, ça c'était drôle... Un magicien... pas comme les magiciens des foires et des marchés non, un magicien comme dans les livres... Oh... le Chirurgien était un magicien...

Son chapeau apparu dans sa main. Law le posa sur sa tête en soupirant. L'objectif d'abord, il aurait tout le temps d'être con après.. Lentement il se leva, jeta un regard las sur la pièce chaleureuse. Une vague de souvenir le submergea, ça avait été agréable, une parenthèse agréable, mais c'était fini. Il se raidit, fit craquer son cou, et sorti sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 Effets perturbateurs

Chapitre 4

Effets perturbateurs!

* * *

Trafalgar eut des nouvelles d'elle par les journaux, la demoiselle avait retrouvé bateau et équipage et s'en donnait à cœur joie dans le nouveau monde. Le peu de photo la montrait toujours un énorme sourire plaqué sur la face ou riant aux éclats. Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Cela avait été une bonne nouvelle, il planait bien sûr toujours le doute qu'elle ne vienne pas. Mais c'était hélas une donnée qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il avait mis le temps, mais tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Le moment approchait à grands pas, il était plus que temps. Sur l'île de Punk Hazard tout était prêt !

Et puis l'impensable arriva. Les Mugiwara...

Et là, ça avait été un merdier sans nom ! Et encore merdier sans nom c'était bien trop doux. Ouais un bel euphémisme. Les pirates au chapeau de paille s'étaient pointés sur l'île en foutant un bordel monstre. La marine était entrée dans la partie. Ouais le G-5, un équipage de têtes brûlées, commandées par le vice amiral Smoker, un mec droit et tenace, qui gouvernait une bande de raclures. La capitaine de leur navire une femme épéiste, toute mignonne, elle portait une chemise rose et des lunettes. Mais si têtue, qu'il avait dû la couper en deux pour lui faire comprendre que là nan c'était pas le moment de le gonfler. Elle avait pleuré de dépit devant sa supériorité la pauvrette. Il avait enfoncé le clou durant ce combat ridicule, les faibles ne choisissent jamais leur mort et ça il le lui avait dit. Elle était si naïve cette Tashigi.

Il y avait une histoire ancienne entre Luffy le capitaine des Chapeaux de paille et Smoker, Mugiwara-ya l'appelait le fumeux et s'était moqué de lui. Il y avait de la joie de le retrouver dans le regard du capitaine des Chapeaux de paille, il aimait bien cet homme, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas défendu quand il avait compris que le marine venait de perdre face à lui, et qu'il détenait son cœur enfermé dans un cube dans la paume de sa main. Il avait eu envie de s'amuser un peu, asseoir sa supériorité et leur avait fait subir à tous ses attaques. Et même la plus étrange, son Shamble le plus étrange, mixer leur âmes et les changer de corps.

Quatre Chapeaux de paille y avaient eu droit, et c'est la jeune fille rousse qui l'avait le plus mal pris. Elle en avait hurlé de rage et de dépit. Faut dire se retrouver dans le corps d'un vieux cyborg exhibitionniste, devait être étrange. Il devait bien l'admettre, avec elle il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Avec les deux marines non plus. Là aussi il y avait eu un petit échange, et Smoker dans un corps féminin valait le détour. Et de voir le corps imposant du marine apeuré comme une petite souris, là aussi ça valait son pesant de berry. Pour ce qui étaient des marines, il avait plutôt bien géré la situation. Les marines s'étaient retrouvés pieds et poings liés, obligés de suivre ses ordres si ils voulaient que la situation redevienne normale.

Une manière peut être aussi de leur rappeler qui tirait les ficelles, se protéger des coups poignards dans le dos, on savait jamais et en plus c'était drôle.

Par contre le scientifique taré qu'il était venu kidnapper pour les besoins de son plan, une sorte de clé de voûte, avait pété un plomb. César devant le chaos engendré par la marine et les Chapeaux de paille avait lâché son gaz de merde. Un truc toxique, rapide, la concentration de poison était telle, qu'il en était devenu vivant, sorte de blob gélatineux que Cesar appelait Slimy. Mais pour cet épisode la marine avait été le plus à plaindre. Les marines s'étaient montrés tenaces, les Chapeaux de Pailles avaient même réussi à s'en faire des alliés sincères. Et de toute façon vu le gaz toxique à l'extérieur du labo, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix les pauvres. Ils avaient suivi le mouvement, comme lui d'ailleurs là dessus aussi il devait bien l'admettre. Les marines avaient bien aidé, surtout la jeune fille rousse, nommée Nami, une navigatrice de talent à ce qu'il paraîtrait, mais une gamine qui avaient fait une promesse à des mômes, mômes qu'il découvrait aussi pour la première fois. Des mômes qui servaient comme rats de laboratoire et qui étaient condamnés à une mort lente et douloureuse. Enfants qu'on droguait allègrement, pour conduire en plus des expériences vouées à l'échec dès le départ. Il n'avait donc pas émis le moindre commentaire, vu qu'il avait lui-même raté ça, il avait vraiment pas le droit de l'ouvrir.

Le problème c'est que tout le monde s'était dispersé dans ce foutu laboratoire, et que le temps leur était compté, rien que par les portes des sas de sécurité se refermant une par une. Le tout accompagné de sirènes assourdissantes ! Le bruit qui ressemblait pour beaucoup à celui de la dernière chance, de l'espoir, tant que ces maudites sirènes retentissaient à intervalles réguliers, la porte, le sas était encore ouvert, beaucoup de marine n'avaient pas pu y parvenir à temps malgré l'aide apportée par la Jambe noire. Les marines s'étaient transformés en statues, enfermés dans une gangue blanchâtre, ressemblant à une sorte de plâtre, figés dans le dernier mouvement, dans la dernière émotion.

Sanji La Jambe Noire, il ne connaissait pas sa fonction au sein de l'équipage, il avait juste découvert que c'était un pervers en puissance. Un mec blond avec un sourcil en vrille qui avait été emprisonné dans le corps de Nami, et cela ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Il avait passé sa vie à regarder et peloter l'énorme paire de seins de la jeune femme. Il en avait eu des explosions nasales... Un gros gros pervers ce gars, mais fort aussi, et droit dans ses choix et les assumant complètement.

Il s'avérait être le cuistot de l'équipage, à leur retour sur leur bateau le Sunny, il s'était enfermé dans la cuisine pour préparer une collation bien chaude pour sa Nami-cherie et sa Robin-d'amour qui s'étaient si bien battues ! Le tout en frétillant comme un gardon.

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law soupira, il s'était assis raide sur le pont, contre le banc qui entourait le grand mât, le regard un peu perdu, vague. Semblant réfléchir, digérer peut-être tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, et les incidences que cela aurait dans ses plans futurs. Sur Punk Hazard, y avait eu un changement de plan, un changement de timing, de taxi. Il laissait glisser son regard sur l'équipage du bateau sur lequel il se trouvait.

Roronoa-ya dormait contre le bastingage, il devrait être sur ses gardes avec ce gars-là, Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates, capitaine en second des Chapeaux de paille. Trafalgar Law en tant qu'épéiste savait reconnaître la valeur dans son art. Et Roronoa- ya serait un adversaire coriace. Et pourtant il avait dû en baver, vu la fine cicatrice qui lui barait l'oeil gauche. Oui costaud le sabreur des Chapeaux de paille.

Une bestiole qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un raton laveur, mais où il s'avérait qu'il soit un renne soignait César avec application, en babillant sans arrêt. Tony Tony Chopper. Il l'avait pris pour la mascotte de l'équipage, il n'en était rien ! Le renne était le médecin du bord, ce qu'il avait entrevu sur Punk Hazard à son propos lui faisait penser que c'était un bon. C'est grâce à lui qu'une des mômes avait été sauvée, c'est grâce à lui et malgré les moyens rudimentaires du moment qu'ils avaient découvert pour la drogue qui détruisait les organismes des enfants, et ça c'était pas passé pour le petit renne, qu'un médecin un scientifique fasse un truc pareil, ça c'était inhumain ! Et Tony-ya hurlant qu'il était médecin, qu'il voulait sauver des vies ! Découvrir le médicament ultime, sauver les gens en pleurant comme un dingue, avec pourtant une telle force dans les yeux de l'animal. Un animal qui avait mangé le fruit de l'humain et qui se cabrait devant l'inhumanité du monde, qui n'y croyait pas, ne pouvait même pas le concevoir. Un renne médecin, bah il avait bien un ours polaire second.

Par contre il ne savait pas quoi penser de... Du sac d'os qui le regardait en silence en buvant un thé. Non, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce squelette vivant. Un squelette, un vrai, pas une once de chair, une once d'organe, un bout de peau. Le truc passait d'ailleurs sa vie à faire des blagues foireuses à ce sujet. Le genre regarde-moi dans les yeux mais je n'ai pas d'yeux... et il rigolait comme un hystérique. Il n'avait toujours pas compris sa fonction au sein de cet équipage, il faisait quoi ? Servait à quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Ces orbites vides semblaient ne pas le lâcher, l'absence de lèvres ne lui permettait pas de savoir si le gars squelette souriait ou non. La vision globale de ce squelette si grand, avec sa monstrueuse coupe afro, vêtu de fringues dignes d'une rock star et buvant son thé de manière de dandy le mis mal à l'aise. Le noir des orbites, le vide, une sorte de puits qu'il avait déjà rencontré chez un autre, chez Vergo.

Et d'ailleurs il s'était encore fait rétamer la face par Vergo... Vergo le croiser sur Punk Hazard, dans le labo secret de César qu'il voulait détruire, alors qu'il avait cru s'être montré discret. Croiser Vergo n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne nouvelle. Il s'était laissé capturer, en donnant un semblant de combat, donnant le change, il avait du bien morfler quand même pour que ça passe. Il avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche et n'était pas inquiet de sa capture. D'ailleurs il avait retrouvé les marines, et Mugiwara-ya avec deux de ses compagnons dans la cage. Eux aussi enchaînés. Mugiwara-ya était mort de rire, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, ils semblaient fendards.

Il avait observé les deux marins des chapeaux de paille, y avait le cyborg en slip, ce gars était vraiment étrange, avec ses cheveux bleus son nez de métal, son gros paquet moulé dans son slip rouge et tout le haut de son corps fait de métal, bras articulés énormes, cela devait cacher un bon arsenal ! Il se demandait si il pourrait l'ausculter un jour, faire des recherches, le mec pouvait en partie se transformer en tank !

Et puis y avait Nico-ya, et elle, elle s'était quelque chose ! Il avait un respect profond pour cette femme plus âgée, pour cette pirate, cette archéologue. L'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, la réflexion, le sang froid. Nico Robin n'était pas du tout inquiète elle non plus par la situation, elle rigolait en même temps que son capitaine. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Smoker du tout.

Se retrouver dans une situation comme ça et croiser Vergo là montrait que la machine était lancée, que le retour en arrière impossible. Vergo, un des cauchemars de son enfance, la pire bêtise peut-être... Vergo le synonyme de douleur dans son esprit. Vergo qui tabasse l'enfant qu'il était méthodiquement sans une once de compassion, de rien en fait. Juste faire consciencieusement le travail.

Vergo qu'il avait découpé, une fois sortie de la cage. Découpé comme on découpe des quartiers d'orange. Comme on débite une souche. Les petits bouts de Vergo accrochés à la rambarde du labo secret comme une jolie guirlande. Lui aussi aimait le travail bien fait. Avec un seul geste, une seule attaque il avait découpé Vergo en deux et puis aussi toute la base, et même une partie de la montagne. Il était vraiment énervé, y avait de la colère à évacuer ! Mais au moins le labo était détruit. Les derniers mots de Vergo pour son maître, ses excuses pour son échec. Et l'ennemi à l'autre bout du petit escargophone. L'ennemi juré, celui qu'il voulait faire tomber depuis si longtemps. Cet homme si puissant. Oui la voix peinée de Doflamingo pour son subordonné. Il avait voulu faire ça dans la discrétion, amener l'effet de surprise, là quand même c'était... Ouais ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau.

Enfin, pas entièrement mais une bonne partie. Bon, c'est clair qu'il avait récupéré un allié de taille dans l'histoire... Les Chapeaux de Paille étaient forts, il les avait déjà vus en action aux Sabondy, y a deux ans. Mais depuis rien, ils avaient disparu des écrans radars. Forts certes, mais ils étaient un peu dingues, n'ayant peur de rien ni de personne. Tabassant qui leur déplaisaient sur leur passage, civil marine ou pirate. Aucune allégeance sinon à la liberté et le droit d'être libre !

Luffy, Mugiwara-ya, le capitaine, un gamin de vingt piges. Le petit gars qui paye pas de mine, avec son grand sourire, ses gueulantes, son chapeau de paille et ses tongs. Un petit môme ? Non ! Un monstre, doté d'un pouvoir improbable, le fruit du caoutchouc. Ce pouvoir-là pour en faire quelque chose il avait sans doute fallu une sacrée dose de persévérance. Un gamin élastique, qui hurlait qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates, et qui y croyait sincèrement, en plus ! C'était ça le truc avec ce capitaine, sa sincérité ! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son air débile et rigolard en quasi-permanence était réel ou juste un acte, une façade. L'équipage respectait les décisions de leur capitaine même s' ils les jugeaient dingues et discutables et le faisaient savoir. Et l'alliance entre lui et Mugiwara-ya ne passait pas auprès de certain. Ils l'avaient même tous prévenu à leur manière, que pour Mugiwara le mot alliance ne voulait sans doute pas dire la même chose. Mais ils avaient accepté la décision de leur capitaine avec des regards las et désespérés. Il espérait un peu que ce soit une façade, parce que sinon... ça allait devenir compliqué.

Mugiwara-ya avait une sacrée dette aussi.

Quand les deux capitaines s'étaient croisés pour la première fois sur l'île, Trafalgar essayait de digérer l'information, la découverte des Chapeau de paille sur Punk Hazard ! Luffy lui avait juste dit avec un sourire plein de dents, « merci d'avoir sauvé Jimbey, de m'avoir sauvé. » Ce merci sincère l'avait un peu scié sur le coup, c'était si rare.

Donc il avait dû gérer le chaos causé par cet équipage de dingue, cet équipage qu'avait le cœur sur la main, et l'image le fit sourire en coin. Tout l'équipage s'était fixé un but personnel, en plus de la mission donnée lors de cette crise... Un vrai bordel... Luffy avait géré César, Nami et Chopper les gamins, Franky le cyborg péteur, lui pour sortir de la cage il avait émis un gros pet... Ouais, il s'était envolé en pétant pour retrouver le bateau, et les autres dieu seul sait où. Lui s'était occupé de Vergo et du labo secret. Tout avait réussi certes, et il n'y avait eu aucune perte, César capturé et le labo détruit, mais cette façon faire amenait le chaos, et un côté fil du rasoir qu'il n'avait que peu apprécié... Et puis il avait aussi perdu la demoiselle. Elle avait dû arriver la veille au soir sur l'île. Law avait du mal à imaginer sa réaction devant le spectacle de la base fumante et en ruine.

Mouais... Il avait César, et même récupéré le gamin du pays des samouraïs, le jeune Mononosuke.

Quand il avait transformé un samouraï en puzzle il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait trouver sur l'île, il l'avait perçu comme un danger pour ses plans. César lui avait demandé de s'en occuper, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, au contraire il ne voulait pas de fouineurs, cela ne rentrait nullement dans son objectif, et un puzzle de plus un puzzle de moins il n'était plus à ça près. Les pièces du puzzle samouraï avaient été retrouvées et rassemblées par les Chapeaux de paille, et le samouraï gardait une certaine rancune contre lui, y comprenait, là-dessus y avait pas de problème. C'était une réaction normale ! En plus le samouraï détestait les pirates et n'avait pas peur de le dire haut et fort ! Il avait aussi appris que le samouraï au kimono si traditionnel recherchait juste son fil. Une histoire de père à la recherche de son môme. Oui il comprenait la ténacité de Kimenon. Son gamin dormait la tête posée sur la poitrine généreuse de la navigatrice. Le fait de regarder la jeune femme rousse lui refit penser à la Veuve Noire

... Tain !... La marine ne l'inquiétait pas mais, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré Doflamingo. Et ça, ce n'était pas sûr, pas sûr du tout... Il eut une bouffée d'angoisse, et même une pointe de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la pirate. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle comme ça ?... Pourquoi ces sensations ?... Cela lui ressemblait si peu... Il serra son sabre plus fortement, et cacha son rictus inquiet derrière le haut col de son manteau.

Un bateau les suivait depuis peu, il semblait voler sur les flots tant il était rapide. Toutes ses voiles gonflées par un vent de dingue alors que le temps était plutôt calme, malgré la mer en pente. Le Shichibukai se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait, elle les avait rattrapé assez rapidement... Tant mieux... Soulagé, le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira. La vigie du moment, Ussop un mec au long nez, hurla qu'un bateau était en vue, un bateau de pirate cru-t-il bon d'ajouter en braillant. Le Capitaine du bateau sur lequel il se trouvait, Monkey D. Luffy décida d'attendre, « voir ce qu'ils voulaient ces pirates ! », sous les regards consternés pour certain et apeurés pour d'autres.

Quand le bateau les rattrapa et qu'ils furent bord à bord tonna un hurlement

« Il est où ce Shichibukai de mes couilles ?! »

Debout sur le bastingage se tenait la Veuve Noire, les voiles claquants dans son dos, les cheveux rouges de la pirate dansaient, ondulants dans des mouvements rapides, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage, et la moue sur ses lèvres quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain, de si agacé. Furieuse, oui Trafalgar Law avait devant lui une bonne représentation de la furie. Il eut un sourire en coin un peu las, crispé. Bon, ça allait être pour sa pomme, il se décala pour entrer dans son angle de vision.

« Ah! T'es là, espèce d'emmanché ! » elle disparut et se trouva devant lui, elle l'agrippait par le col de son manteau, le soulevant légèrement.

« Je vais te tuer ! Tu entends, espèce de foie jaune ! »

Ouais... Il l'avait vraiment mise en colère, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'était pas de sa faute à lui. L'arrivée des Mugiwara avait eu un effet un peu perturbateur dans ses plans et il avait dû faire avec. Il soupira.

« Oi ! T'es qui toi ? » fit une voix grave derrière elle. Le sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, Roronoa Zoro.

Tss... Ça allait partir en vrille, ils étaient tous tendus, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Doflamingo ou de ses sbires, ils ne la connaissaient pas ! Law ne lâchait pas le regard de la pirate, un regard brûlant et froid à la fois. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Juste ce regard bleu brûlant le transperçant, ce bleu soutenant son regard. Juste cette aura vibrante et meurtrière... Ce truc chaud...

'Tain ! Ça recommençait, un seul regard sur cette fille et des envies, des idées faisaient leurs apparitions... Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le sabreur dégaina à peine un de ses sabres, ce petit bruit si particulier, qu'il connaissait bien, et qui voulait dire tant de chose. Mouais.. Ça allait partir en sucette...

Il leurs lança un regard froid, regard qui fut attiré par Chopper, le petit renne hurlait à la vue du navire de la nouvelle venue. Sinistre... Même pour lui, y avait pas d'autre mot.

Grand, fin et sombre, le navire de la pirate lançait une ombre menaçante, sur le Sunny. Un brick, tout en voile, un deux mâts taillé pour la vitesse. Des squelettes parfois entiers pendaient dans des cages aux flancs du bateau. Trafalgar ne put s'empêcher de chercher du regard le Jolly Roger de la pirate. Ouais, il était bien là-haut. Il eut un frisson de dégoût... Les histoires étaient donc vraies... Glauque.

Franky, le charpentier cyborg de l'équipage du Sunny ne put que crier

« ça c'est un bateau suuuuper glauque ! »

Tss... C'était clair... Un autre frisson le traversa.

La navigatrice des Mugiwara, Nami avait pris le renne dans ses bras en pleurant. Ussop, leurs tireur d'élite, il s'était montré assez discret sur Punk Hazard, il faisait partie du groupe dieu sait où. Et de lui il avait juste retenu que c'était un froussard qui passait sa vie à gueuler comme un putois, et qui donc là hurlait en tournant en rond comme un dingue, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

« ON VA TOUS Y PASSER ! »

Il était suivi par Brook le sac d'os.

« JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR DANS UNE CAGE... AU SECOUR ! OH OH OH ! »

Toute cette agitation avait bien sûr attiré l'attention du cuistot, qui en découvrant la jeune femme s'était mis à hurler comme un taré « Mademoiselle l'inconnue comme vous êtes BELLE !... »

« OI ! Cuistot du dimanche, pousse-toi ! » Zoro, indifférent au chaos ambiant avait toujours son sabre de prêt.

« Sabreur à la noix ! Tu veux faire quoi à cette belle inconnue... Range ça ! »

Vite quelque chose, faire quelque chose... Quand il croisa son regard ce fut pour tomber à nouveau dans ce bleu, et la colère qui en irradiait, ce bleu qui le cramait sur place.

Et il fit le premier truc qui lui passa par l'esprit. Là, devant tous les autres, il l'embrassa, le mouvement de son corps avait été rapide et sûr de lui. Ils étaient là tous les deux, leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre en un baiser, chaste certes, mais un baiser quand même. La demoiselle avait ouvert en grand les yeux. Hum... C'était pas prévu, mais c'était pas désagréable. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elles lui donnaient envie de plus, de tellement plus. La pirate en avait lâché son col sous la surprise. Trafalgar se décolla d'elle, sans jamais lâcher son regard, un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Enfin arrivée, mademoiselle la pirate » stupéfaite, les pommettes légèrement rosies, elle eut un mouvement de recul et il asséna

« Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle. »

« Pardon ! » elle semblait suffoquer

« En retard ! Mais c'est que tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule en plus ?! »

Trafalgar Law la regarda avec un sourire ironique.

« Je ne me permettrais pas, mademoiselle. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, creuse ta tombe...tsss » plus aucune violence n'émanait d'elle, juste une irritation ténue.

Law regarda les Chapeaux de paille, ils semblaient figés de stupéfaction.

... Hey, faut vous remettre les gars ! Ce n'était finalement qu'un baiser... Bien trop rapide à son goût, pour parler franchement.

Law leva les yeux, sur le pont supérieur Nico Robin et Mugiwara-ya les regardaient. Nico-ya semblait amusée, et le regard qu'elle lui renvoya était plein de sous-entendu ... Tsss... Trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Luffy quand à lui observait le bateau de la pirate, et un air sombre apparu sur son visage. La Veuve Noire dévisageait cette bande de dingues, sidérée. Elle semblait troublée de se retrouver là. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Luffy son regard se brouilla et elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

« T'es qui toi ? Tu fais quoi sur le Sunny ? T'es avec Traffy ? »

« Traffy ? » la pirate le regarda, incrédule.

« Oi ! Traffy ! Elle est avec toi ? »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira.

« Oui, elle est avec moi... »

Luffy le regarda en souriant jusqu'aux dents, la main sur son chapeau

« Ok ! »

La Veuve Noire quant à elle se tourna vers Chirurgien de la mort dans un mouvement rapide.

« Ah ouais ?!... bin si tu veux le plus et affinité faudrait voir à être là le jour des rendez-vous, espèce de... »

« Rendez-vooous, dois-je comprendre belle demoiselle que votre cœur est déjà pris... Ah mon cœur saigne ! »

Ça y est le cuistot avait pété un câble, il était à genoux tenant la main de la pirate dans la sienne... Et bizarrement ça l'énervait.

« Hein ? »

La pirate semblait ne pas comprendre, normal elle ne les avait pas pratiqué comme lui... Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hé ! le cuistot pervers lâche la... T'as pas répondu, t'es qui toi ? »

Elle regarda le jeune homme à la chevelure verte, son regard se fit plus intéressé... Et ça aussi ça l'énerva.

« Je suis le capitaine du Chevaucheur de tempête, AnNoz Blue et accessoirement l'alliée du benêt en bonnet, là. » elle désigna le Chirurgien de la Mort d'un coup de menton sec.

Tssk... Si en plus elle le traitait de benêt ça allait pas le faire.

Zoro rengaina enfin son sabre, et permit à son corps de se détendre. Ussop s'était arrêté de crier. Robin observait la pirate et c'est sereinement qu'elle dit :

« AnNoz Blue, ça me dit quelque chose, ne seriez-vous pas la Veuve Noire ? » Tsss... Vraiment trop fine cette Robin. « Votre prime s'élève à 220 millions de berrys, si je ne m'abuse. » acheva-t-elle.

Et Ussop était reparti pour un tour.

« On va tous crever ! »

« 220 millions de berrys ! » ne put s'empêcher de glapir Nami.

« C'est carrément suuuper! » compléta Franky.

« La Veuve Noire, c'est Coool comme nom ! » braillât Mugiwara-ya

« La dévoreuse d'homme, oh oui dévorez-moi ! » rugi Sanji des flammes dans les yeux.

Et quand Brook le sac d'os, se rapprocha d'elle, pour lui demander d'une voix grave si il pouvait voir sa petite culotte, le capitaine Trafalgar Law pensait que c'était le coup de grâce. Non, le coup de grâce se fut elle qui le donna

« Ma petite culotte ? Mais je n'en mets jamais... »

Tous les regards masculins furent sur elle Zoro, Brook, Kimenon et son gamin Mononosuke, et même cet empaffé de César. Sanji était définitivement perdu, et convulsait la bave aux lèvres le nez en sang sur le pont. Puis ils le dévisagèrent avec envie, et sans savoir pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

La Veuve Noire quant à elle riait sous cape, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5 Et mon cul c'est du poulet?

Chapitre cinq

Grosses vagues...

* * *

« Blue c'est ça ? » demanda Luffy « J'te connais ? »

« Non, mais il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » elle avait un sourire si doux qui illuminait son visage.

« Ah je vois, oui c'est pour ça... Tu sais il... »

La demoiselle sourit de plus belle et lui coupa la parole.

...Mais de qui parlaient-ils ?

« Oui, je sais Luffy... »

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Mugiwara-ya s'était assis en tailleur au milieu de l'herbe verte qui poussait sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Le Sunny était un bateau étrange et particulier, recelant bien des surprises il en était sûr, mais on ne lui avait pas proposé d'en faire le tour. Sa proue était une énorme tête de lion, l'herbe verte courait sur le pont, il y avait même une balançoire !

« C'est à cause de ce benêt » elle désigna le Shichibukai du regard.

Hey !...

« Je devais le récupérer sur Punk Hazard. Et comme de par hasard.. Oh surprise ! Mister Shichibukai n'est pas là... Et non pas là, le vil sournois... Et qui je trouve à sa place ? Hein hein ! Qui je trouve ? Mais seulement une bande marine en loque, un ancien amiral nommé Aokiji... » la Veuve Noire jeta au Chirurgien un regard plein d'agacement.

Ah ouais quand même... Aokiji... Tsss... Tomber par hasard sur cet ancien amiral destitué n'avait pas dû être une bonne nouvelle, et s'en tirer pas une mince affaire. Et même s'il s'était fait mettre à la porte de la marine il n'en restait pas moins un homme redoutable, intelligent et ayant des connexions. Que venait-il faire dans les parages de Punk Hazard ? Non, vraiment cette rencontre ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ouais.. rien que ça, et si en plus on rajoute une esquive limite de psychopathe notoire, Shichibukai de son état Doflamingo... Alors ouais, j'ai un peu les nerfs... »

Blue porta un regard circulaire, tous l'avaient écouté avec attention, lançant des commentaires acerbes, des regards inquisiteurs ou intéressés. Elle s'arrêta sur Le Chirurgien de la Mort. Law compris, elle voulait une explication. Il allait se mettre à parler quand Nami prit la parole

« Hum comment t'expliquer cela... En fait, si Traffy n'était pas là... C'est un peu de notre faute. » la jeune fille se tordait les mains.

« Traffy » la Veuve Noire prononça le surnom et le regarda en éclatant de rire « Traffy le vil Shichibukai, ça sonne trop bien ! Mouhaha... »

Tssk... Il leva les yeux au ciel. Vas-y, prends-toi ça dans la tronche. Elle se foutait carrément de sa gueule. Il allait finir par la découper en rondelles si elle continuait comme ça. Sa patience avait des limites... Déjà misent à rude épreuve par cet équipage de barges !

Nami continuait « On s'est retrouvé sur Punk Hazard par hasard, et bon Luffy étant Luffy... Il y a eu comme qui dirait, quelques péripéties... » sourire plein de dents de la part de l'intéressé, avec le rire en prime. La voix d'Ussop leur parvenait en fond sonore y avait des histoires de dragons, de héros légendaires, d'ennemis impitoyables, et de combat dantesque.

« Mouais... Je vois.. »

La Veuve Noire se tourna vers lui, et c'est d'une voix acerbe et un tantinet colérique qu'elle lui asséna

« Toi ! ne pense pas être tiré d'affaire ! »

Mais il n'y était pour rien ! C'était de leur faute si tout était parti de travers, de leur faute si tout était parti en vrille ! Et non, pour eux le ton de la demoiselle s'adoucissait elle demanda « Et maintenant ? Vous allez où ? »

Nami le regarda, question muette, pouvait-elle parler ? Il eut une moue, se leva en attrapant la capitaine pirate par le bras tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du bateau.

« Bas les pattes Shichibukai ! »

Une vraie anguille cette nana, elle était libre devant lui. Elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches et le regardait colère.

« Tu me gonfles la rate Shichibukai ! »

« C'est pas possible. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. » Impassible...

« N'empêche toi t'y arrive... c'est dingue ! » dit-elle levant ses bras en l'air en faisant tinter ses bracelets.

La voix de Luffy s'éleva dans l'air, le ton du jeune capitaine était amusé et impatient.

« Dressrosa... On va défoncer une usine à Mingo ! »

Elle pâlit, arrêtée subitement dans son geste... Ouais... Ouais... Il savait un truc de malade. Ils allaient attaquer sur ses terres un des hommes les plus dangereux qu'il connaisse. L'attaquer directement sur son terrain, son île Dressrosa, là où il était le roi. Ouais dis comme cela l'idée semblait saugrenue, mais il avait un plan, ou eu un plan il fut un temps. La pirate le regardait l'air sévère, le regard dur et courroucé... Ouais, il allait falloir qu'il lui explique, avec ses propres mots. Law soupira

« écoute Mugiwara-ya, je m'en charge.» froid, impassible, sûr de lui.

Il lança un regard à la pirate, elle hocha la tête la mâchoire crispée, une colère contenue. Elle les regardait tous, les Mugiwara, les poings serrés. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Elle ne les connaissait pas après tout... Non, ils ne la connaissaient pas, vu leurs réactions, aucun doute là-dessus. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il allait attaquer Doflamingo, le Joker, et que ça oui il l'avait laissé dans l'ombre ? ça c'était le si affinités. Il allait pas tout balancer comme ça, il n'était stupide, il compartimentait les informations suivant ses besoins, ou ses objectifs.

La pirate se dirigea vers son navire en lui lançant un regard mauvais... Tsssk... Il resserra la prise sur son nodachi. Elle haussa un sourcil. Dans tes rêves ma jolie, si elle croyait qu'il allait lâcher Kikoku. Il lui lança un sourire de vrai psychotique comme seul lui pouvait les faire... Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

La Veuve Noire eut une moue dédaigneuse et blasée, et sauta sur son navire. Il la suivit du regard avant de faire de même. Une fois sur le pont, Law observa l'équipage qui surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, deux hommes, un homme-poisson et deux femmes. Non, rectification trois femmes, si il comptait la gamine perchée dans les cordages du mât de misaine. Les armes n'avaient pas été sorties de leurs fourreaux... Pas encore... La capitaine pirate le regardait indécise les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, debout au milieu de son pont. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, et souffla lentement la fumée dans un long soupir. Son regard était scrutateur, l'équipage attendait l'ordre de leur capitaine.

Hum, obéissant... Il observait son entourage, avait fait glisser son regard sur chaque marin. L'un des hommes était entre deux âges, brun avec une mâchoire carrée et des gros bras, il avait un sabre courbe à la ceinture, des yeux sombres. À ses côtés un autre homme très maigre celui-là, rien n'aurait pu le distinguer d'un autre si ce n'étaient ses yeux, sorte de périscopes étranges, de viseurs qui lui bouffaient la moitié haute du visage, et celui-là étrangement ne semblait pas armé. Juste au-dessus de lui emmêlée dans les cordages une môme, une vraie crevette qui se balançait doucement avec un rythme de métronome ne le quittant pas du regard un sourire étrange aux lèvres, la chevelure noire ébouriffée zébrée de mèches blanches, elle avait quoi cette môme ? Son regard était bizarre.

L'homme-poisson, il ne savait pas de quelle race, était énorme, sa peau verte irisée brillait sous le soleil, des taches bleues la parcouraient. Le gars avait un semblant d'aileron au-dessus du crâne, mais celui-ci semblait avoir été découpé, mutilé. Il se tenait en biais, son visage neutre. Et sur le bâbord deux femmes accoudées au bastingage. Aussi différentes l'une que l'autre, une brune un air sauvage et acerbe sur le visage, fine et musclée comme une liane. Une combattante il en était certain, et l'autre plus petite plus potelée, une blondeur digne des blés, et un air avenant sur le visage.

L'équipage de la Veuve Noire ne payait pas de mine au premier abord, mais il n'était stupide, se fier aux couvertures, aux emballages et à la dégaine ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes parce que c'était stupide, et il ne l'était pas. Donc même si ils ne payaient pas mine, ils devaient être costauds et ne pas à prendre à la légère, c'était quand même l'équipage de la Veuve Noire !

Il reporta son regard sur la pirate, quelque chose avait changé. Une assurance, une dureté peut-être... Mouais... Elle était sacrément en rogne... Mais aussi toujours la même, à quelques détails prés, le long manteau de cuir noir qui balayait presque le sol, les écouteurs jaunes poussin, perdus dans sa masse de cheveux rouges, sur ses oreilles. Pourquoi des trucs pareils, à quoi pouvaient-ils bien lui servir ? Une voix interne lui répondit, à écouter de la musique benêt ! Remarque, il aimait bien la couleur... Tsssk, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ?! Il avait l'impression que son cerveau se transformait en sauce blanche dès qu'il la regardait... Mauvais ça... Très très mauvais.

« Suis-moi Shichibukai... »

Elle avait craché le mot avec dégoût. Ça commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête toute cette histoire. Il était fatigué nerveusement. Il en avait mare d'avoir toujours à réajuster ses plans, pourtant mûrement réfléchis, au dernier moment, pour des emmerdeurs pareils. Mais finalement, ils seraient utiles... Enfin pour l'instant. Les pirates s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, il suivit la jeune femme. Un éclat de métal sur la cuisse accrocha son regard... Ah, elle était armée. La Veuve Noire le conduisit jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

« Après vous Shichibukai. »

Il entra dans la pièce, le bruit de la porte se claquant, le fit presque sursauter... Presque...

Dans la cabine de la Capitaine il y avait un désordre terrible, ok elle était bordélique... Ok, à prendre en compte.

Cette cabine faisait plus penser à un vieux grenier qu'à une cabine pour tout dire. Les murs étaient emplis de bibliothèques remplies à raz la gueule. Chaque surface portait son lot d'objet, de cartes, de bouteilles vides et de vêtements.

« Pourquoi eux ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Law pivota légèrement pour lui faire face.

« .. Ils se sont trouvés là... Ils étaient là en foutant du bordel partout... J'avais pas le choix, on a failli tous y passer... C'était un peu tendu si vous voulez tout savoir... »

« Vraiment... à ce point-là... Et maintenant tu l'entraînes dans tes plans tordus. » La demoiselle avait une moue mauvaise.

« Mugiwara-ya sait dans quoi il s'engage... »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Shichibukai, ça me fatigue que tu me bourre le mou et que tu me prennes pour une débile... »

« Je ne vous ais jamais pris pour une débile, mademoiselle la pirate. Mais pour ce qui est de Kaido, Mugiwara-ya est au courant. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Kaido, je parlais de Doflamingo, le psychopathe ! Joker! Merde Trafalgar ! Ce mec est un monstre... »

Tsss... Tiens ?! Elle l'avait appelé par son nom.

« Donc, tu voulais aussi m'entraîner là-dedans... Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Juste faire le taxi Hein ?... Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? »

« Non, cela serait fort étonnant. »

Il pensa à Monet, la femme qui avait voulu se transformer en harpie, avec ses grandes ailes blanches. Une agent infiltrée de Joker dans le laboratoire de César, elle aussi avait mal fini avec la destruction complète de la base, explosion qu'elle avait sans-doute elle même déclenché d'ailleurs. Si elle savait que le mot poulet lui avait fait penser à elle, elle en aurait fait une syncope. Il eut envie de rire, mais seul un sourire malsain monta au coin de sa bouche.

« T'es malsain comme gars »

« Me dit une écorcheuse de mousse... »

Tiens, ça l'avait fait taire... Douche froide. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Pourtant elle soutenait son regard, les bras le long du corps, immobile.

« Oui... tu as raison » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure, sans pourtant lâcher son regard.

Ouh, le ton qu'elle avait... Devant lui ne se tenait plus la fière pirate, il y avait tant de culpabilité. Tant de... Ok, elle n'était pas fière d'avoir fait ça, elle n'arrivait pas digérer ça... Heureusement.

« Allons mademoiselle, je n'avais pas le choix, et puis ils sont très forts... »

« Sans doute... » sa voix était éteinte

« Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour eux ? »

« Chais pas, je m'en voudrais si il lui arrivait un malheur que j'aurais pu empêcher. »

« Il ne verra même pas Joker... Le plan est de détruire l'usine de SMILES, pendant que moi j'attire Doflamingo ailleurs avec César... » Il avait envie de la rassurer, il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui tenait les épaules.

« Et après que tu te sois fait tuer, nous on fait quoi ? » Elle avait dit ça comme une évidence, pour elle il allait se faire tuer.

« Je ne vais pas me faire tuer ! »

Elle eut une sorte de spasme suivi d'un soupir...

« Tu sais si Luffy est comme je pense, tu pourras échafauder n'importe quel plan, ça va foirer... »

« J'espère pas... Je tiens à ma peau... »

Elle lui fit le premier sourire sincère, le même que sur cette île estivale. Il eut un frisson... Il frissonnait beaucoup trop... La fatigue sans doute...

« Alors, tu fais quoi ? Tu peux repartir avec bateau et équipage, tu ne me dois rien. »

« Justement, c'est rare, à la fin on ne sait plus si on fait les choses parce qu'on doit ou qu'on a envie de les faire, et c'est agréable comme sensation de suivre ses envies... »

Oui elle devait beaucoup, à beaucoup de gens, quand elle se souvenait où elle était tombée, soupir interne.. Et que aujourd'hui elle était encore là, vivante et finalement entourée, elle devait beaucoup à pas mal de gens, que ce soit dans un sens où dans l'autre... Nouveau soupir interne... Et là elle avait eu envie, une envie d'aider ce gars-là... Et le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas tout dit la mettait franchement mal à l'aise, d'un autre côté c'était un foutu Shichibukai qui montait des plans plutôt tordus.. C'était normal qu'il ne lui ait pas tout dit... Bien sûr l'envie restait, mais de savoir que Luffy était dans l'histoire maintenant, ne lui permettait plus de faire machine arrière... Elle soupira pour de vrai cette fois.

« ... là n'est plus la question maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement d'épaule un peu las. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre Mugiwara-ya et elle ? Quel lien ? C'était un gamin, entouré d'une belle brochette de dingue certes, et qui avait le don d'irriter le gouvernement de par ses actions rebelles. Mais il est vrai que Mugiwara avait à ses pieds la grande impératrice pirate Boa, et ça de la part de ce gamin ça l'avait surpris, l'impitoyable guerrière se pâmait pour Mugiwara-ya, qui lui de ce qu'il en avait compris ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas, il en avait pour ainsi dire rien à secouer, et là aussi il avait pas bien compris. Mugiwara-ya aurait-il un truc avec les nanas ?

Trafalgar regarda la femme devant lui en clignant des yeux. Que pouvait-il y avoir entre eux ? Trafalgar ne comprenait pas du tout. Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions... C'était sûr. Il balaya la pièce des yeux. Elle avait posé un peu partout une multitude de chapeaux, des trophées peut-être ? Le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort se fit interrogateur

« Tu collectionnes ? » demanda-t-il taquin.

« Je cherche le mien... » voix neutre

« Le tien ? »

« Oui... Mon chapeau de capitaine... Tu vois » et tout en disant ces mots, elle posa sur sa tête une sorte de truc indéfinissable rouge et bleu. Non... C'était juste pas possible... mais l'ambiance changeait, la tension baissait, la colère et la honte s'estompaient, en prolongeant cet état de fait, elle serait peut-être plus encline à la discussion, et à l'écoute de son plan.

« Et tout ça, malgré le fait qu'à chaque escale, bataille ou autres j'essaye d'en récupérer un. »

Elle en mettait un autre, un haut-de-forme noir et luisant... Carrément pas...

« Mais finalement aucun ne me convient » petite moue en coin.

Le haut-de-forme avait laissé place à un grand chapeau de femme blanc à pois verts... Sans commentaire.

« C'est un casse-tête insoluble, et pourtant... » elle soupira « Je suis capitaine, je me dois d'avoir un chapeau... Non ? »

Trafalgar se disait qu'il en connaissait un de chapeau qui lui allait très bien. Le sien.

Elle continuait sous l'œil goguenard du Chirurgien de la Mort, un tricorne à plume avait été remplacé par une sorte de chose... Le mot l'éludait... Chose avec une forme de chaudron en dentelle noire et rouge... Mais c'était quoi cette monstruosité ? Voilà le mot qu'il cherchait, monstruosité... à oublier tout de suite !

Elle retira le chapeau, Trafalgar Law se rapprocha d'elle. Elle marmonnait des mots insensés, quand elle le vit se rapprocher les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, elle déglutit devant l'air sérieux du Shichibukai. D'un geste ferme, il attrapa son propre chapeau et le posa brusquement sur la tête de la pirate. Il eut un sourire en coin et son œil s'illumina. Elle avec son couvre-chef, cette image lui plaisait vraiment. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et surtout bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

« Mais... » La demoiselle pris le chapeau blanc, ses mains caressant la fourrure tachetée doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le reposa délicatement sur sa tête au milieu de sa chevelure, le contraste du blanc sur le rouge de ses cheveux était saisissant.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Shichibukai »

« allez savoir ? ... »

« Tu changes les règles aux grées de tes envies Trafalgar... »

Oui c'était vrai, très vrai... Et puis son nom avait roulé sur ses lèvres comme sur un velours, première fois qu'il l'entendait comme ça... Avec les r... Sorte de ronronnement de chat... Frissons jusqu'au bas du dos. Et là curieusement, il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer. Il était dans ses quartiers, dans son intimité, et il s'y sentait bien. Parfaitement à sa place. À trois pas derrière elle, il y avait un grand lit empli de coussins colorés, il n'avait qu'à faire un geste pour qu'elle y tombe.

Trafalgar Law avait très envie de faire ce geste, puis de se ruer sur elle pour la déshabiller, pour enfin découvrir tous les trésors qu'elle cachait. Elle déglutit, et se mit à mordre ses lèvres, un geste de gène terriblement sexy.

« Je serais vous j'arrêterais de faire cela mademoiselle. » la phrase fut murmurée plus que prononcée

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Il eut un soupir agacé et un sourire mécontent.

« Cela me donne des envies. »

« Ah oui, et quelles genres d'envies ? »

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, regard d'un bleu limpide. Jouait-elle encore avec lui ? Sûrement, c'était une femme après tout. Mais lui avait décidé de passer à un autre style jeu.

« Ce genre d'envies » il attrapa ses lèvres et les embrassa avec avidité, il la sentit se raidir sous le baiser et se décrocha de cette bouche si tendre.

« Et qui te permet de prendre cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Une lame avait jailli et pointait sa gorge, elle plissait les yeux, regard délétère.

« Je suis un pirate, je prends et vole les trésors qui me font envie... »

Un sourire mutin pointa sur le visage du Chirurgien de la Mort, deux longs doigts tatoués repoussèrent la lame dans un geste rapide. Il prit ses épaules dans ses mains pour la rapprocher de lui, tout en maintenant les bras de la pirate dans son dos sans pour autant la désarmer. Respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon, un mélange sucré et suave, avec une pointe de... de guimauve ? Trafalgar se mit à parcourir son cou de baiser papillons. Son nez caressait sa peau, il la mordillait, suivant la courbe de son épaule. Elle ne bougeait pas se laissant faire, se détendant même sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche. Après tout, si elle se laissait faire autant y aller et régler ce problème une fois pour toutes. Les choses seraient plus simples. L'envie assouvie elle disparaîtrait et il pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ce qui était important. Sa peau était si douce, il s'intoxiquait lui-même.

Il voulait plus... Beaucoup plus.

Il se mit à titiller le lobe de son oreille du bout de la langue. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en un petit gémissement. La lame eut un bruit sec quand elle se ficha dans le plancher. Les mains de la pirate se perdirent dans sa chevelure, répondant à ses baisers violents. Il eut un sourire satisfait, il allait passer un très bon moment. Son manteau le gênait... Tss.. Il devenait fiévreux, avide, l'embrassant avec passion. Ce corps si tendre, si souple, si chaud, ses doigts étaient passés sous la chemise de la pirate et semblaient dotés d'une volonté propre, parcourant son ventre en la faisant frissonner. Descendant vers la ceinture du short, glissant vers ce qu'il désirait. Un bouton sauta. La femme devant lui, lui faisait perdre la tête, au diable les questions, les accusations, les doutes, et les suspicions, il la voulait, la désirait. Il fallait qu'il assouvisse ce besoin, qui devenait viscéral. Il la ramena vers lui dans mouvement possessif, tout en mordant sa nuque, agrippant son petit cul d'une main... Bien ferme, il lui donnait envie depuis un moment déjà. Deuxième bouton. Law allait la pousser sur le lit, quand trois coups assénés à la porte le stoppèrent dans son élan. Envie de meurtre !...

« CAPITAINE! »

Elle soupira, et se détacha de lui dans un mouvement fluide sans le regarder... Non, pas maintenant !... Pourquoi maintenant ? La chaleur du corps de la pirate lui manquait déjà... Vague de frustration... Grosse vague...

« TAIN ! Y me lâcherons jamais la grappe deux secondes ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle.

Devant elle se tenait une montagne de muscle, le matelot, l'homme-poisson vu de près avait perdu un œil, des dents et avait l'air passablement mauvais.

« Capitaine... » murmura-t-il.

Trafalgar était furieux et ça se voyait, Blue quant à elle fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

« Écoute Piotr... Là non... J'ai pas le temps... Démerdez-vous ! » et pendant qu'elle parlait ses yeux allaient de Piotr au Chirurgien de la Mort.

Essayait-elle de faire comprendre quelque chose à son matelot ? Se voulait-elle discrète ? C'était rappé, cela le fit sourire. Bon, il allait se tirer ce mec, qu'il puisse reprendre là où il en était.

Piotr regarda sa capitaine puis son regard se posa sur le Shichibukai, il semblait réfléchir. Le matelot semblait pourtant avoir compris le message, qui était en gros selon Law: tu me gênes, tire-toi ! Et pourtant quand il reprit ce fut pour dire d'un ton bourru.

« Hum...Capitaine... important... »

« ah.. bien... » dit-elle en soupirant, elle secoua la tête.

Tiens, une nouvelle expression sur son visage qu'il ne connaissait pas... Mouais, c'était mort, soupir interne. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. Rajouter du cul dans une équation foutait toujours un souk monstre, et franchement vu les boulets qu'il se traînait ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux. Pas judicieux mais franchement agréable... Tain ! Son cerveau avait beau lui hurler, Mauvaise idée ! Pas le moment ! T'as autre chose à foutre ! Non, il en voulait encore, encore plus. C'était plus fort que lui.

Piotr repris sans se démonter,

« Mugiwara... impatience ! »

La Veuve Noire se tourna vers lui, elle semblait énervée

« Il faut que je fasse un truc, j'en ai pas pour longtemps... Tu .. » regard indécis... soupir... « Oh... puis merde, fais comme tu veux. ».

Le matelot parut surpris par les paroles de son capitaine. Il regarda Law un air mauvais sur le visage, un rictus désapprobateur.

Trafalgar haussa les épaules, en renvoyant un regard polaire. Il était bien chaud là, et sa frustration à son point le plus haut. Si on lui cherchait des emmerdes on le trouverait et ça serait chaud bouillant. Elle poussa le matelot du coude et disparu dans les méandres de son bateau, le chapeau du Shichibukai avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Le matelot n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait suspicieusement, et au prix de ce qui sembla lui demander un incroyable effort, lui demanda

« ... veux quoi à not' Capitaine ? »

Tsss... Comme si il allait répondre à ce gars. Il eut un rictus malsain. Il voulait retrouver cette bouche charnue et la chaleur de ce corps sous ses doigts, il voulait découvrir tout le reste et puis l'entendre gémir.

« Je me charge des Mugiwara. »

... Il sortit de la cabine d'un pas lent.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6 Buster Call

Chapitre 6

Buster Call

* * *

Ils avaient conclu, que oui en effet la nouvelle venue serait un atout pour l'opération en cours, qu'un deuxième bateau pourrait même être bénéfique.

Trafalgar Law avait de nouveau expliqué le plan en cours, l'objectif sur le long terme était l'affaiblissement de Kaido aux cent bêtes. L'empereur pirate utilisait Joker pour s'approvisionner en fruits du démon de synthèse et renforcer ainsi son équipage. L'élément chimique était créé par César sur Punk Hazard et transformé ensuite à Dressrosa dans une usine qui produisait les fruits. César était sous leur contrôle, le labo détruit, il ne restait donc plus que l'usine à détruire, se faisant Doflamingo ne pourrait pas honorer ses engagements avec l'empereur pirate. Ce genre de chose passait mal, en général ça dégénérait assez vite. Par contre leur implication devait rester le plus secrète possible, pour que Kaido ne leur tombe pas non plus sur le rab et ne déverse sa vengeance sur eux ! Juste sur Joker, tel était le but, donc Kaido éliminerait Doflamingo. Pendant l'épisode de Punk Hazard l'idée de mettre la marine dans l'histoire avait germé, et il avait prévenu Smoker de leur destination. Le capitaine Trafalgar laissa pourtant cette information dans l'ombre, cela ne les concernait pas.

Il leur fallait faire une infiltration sur l'île discrète, du temps pour trouver l'usine, et oui il n'avait aucune info là-dessus, et la détruire. À ce moment de l'explication la Veuve Noire tiqua en fronçant les sourcils. Pour faire diversion auprès de Doflamingo une remise d'otage, César contre le titre de Shichibukai de Doflamingo, si Flamingo était destitué de son titre, la marine pourrait rentrer dans la partie et se mettre à ses trousses. Kaido aux cent bêtes plus la marine, il était clair que Joker aurait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'eux. Il n'aurait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de démissionner, César était bien trop important, décevoir Kaido, c'était juste signer son arrêt de mort ! Ils apprendraient la destitution par le journal, le news coo du lendemain, la nouvelle serait si énorme qu'elle ferait la une, c'était à n'en pas douter. Si Doflamingo ne se soumettait pas au marché, il ne retrouverait jamais César, là c'est César qui avait dégluti.

Ils avaient discuté du plan, il y aurait deux équipes de recherche, et une pour la remise de l'otage. Une quatrième équipe devrait garder le Sunny, la seule remarque de la Veuve Noire fut :

« dans tout ça y a une brouette ? »

« hein ? Non... » répondit Trafalgar interloqué... Une brouette ? Mais quel rapport ?

« alors c'est voué à l'échec » et elle s'était levée en faisant la moue.

Les deux équipages avaient fait connaissance, avec présentation et tout le tintouin, des passerelles avaient été mises en place entre les deux navires. Mugiwara-ya avait décidé qu'ils feraient la fête. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Trafalgar surprit une bribe de conversation entre la capitaine et son second, un mec entre deux âges nommé Ito.

« S'il vous plaît capitaine... Allez soyez chouette... »

« Non Ito... J'ai pas envie... »

« Roh allez capitaine, vous êtes pas obligée de le faire... Mais nous on peut ? »

La pirate soupira « Mais depuis quand tu me demandes pour des trucs comme ça ? » elle avait froncé les sourcils «... Mais ne comptez pas sur moi ! »

« C'est à cause du beau Shichibukai au regard réfrigérant... Hein ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir... »

« Vous dites ça capitaine, mais je vous connais bien... Dites-moi je serais comme une tombe... »

« Fous-moi la paix.. Fais ton truc mais n'essaye pas de me mettre dans tes plans foireux... J'ai déjà donné à ce niveau-là. »

Que pouvaient-ils bien manigancer ? Law eut la réponse rapidement en entendant les hurlements de joie de l'équipage du Chevaucheur. Beaucoup de marins avaient des instruments de musique, ils avaient même sortis tout un attirail de sono... Des pirates mélomanes, bah plus rien ne l'étonnait quand il s'agissait de pirates. Un coup de vent fit claquer les voiles et les pavillons, son regard accrocha le Jolly Roger de la Veuve Noire. Le drapeau avait une couleur étrange, en son centre un crâne blanc souriant faisant un clin d'œil et semblant envoyer un baiser. Et tout autour du crâne des cheveux rouges formant des tourbillons. L'emblème de la Veuve Noire. Le dessin en lui-même n'était pas problématique, mais le support, putain le support !

Sueurs froides... Ne jamais oublier ça... La musique lui vrilla les tympans, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne tombe que sur des barges ?

La fête battait son plein, il restait à l'écart. Il se le devait pour garder son image de capitaine froid, distant et asocial. Il les regardait, après tout ils allaient peut-être au-devant de leur propre mort, alors rire, chanter, boire et manger, danser éloignait les fantômes du futur. Elle dansait en riant avec les autres. Le souvenir de sa bouche sur sa peau lui donna un coup de chaud... Alors, il allait y aller ou pas ? Une petite voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Dis... C'est ton amoureuse ? »

Chopper-ya, le regardait plein d'interrogations.

« Mon amoureuse, Chopper-ya ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Chirurgien de la Mort. Il trouvait le mot incongru. Il était tellement peu piratesque.

« Et bien... » tout dans le corps du petit renne montrait sa gêne, du raclement de la patte, en passant par les mains... Les sabots ? Croisés devant lui.

« Tu l'as embrassée sur la bouche... On fait ça à son amoureuse, non ? » il devenait même écarlate.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort le regarda surpris. Il était médecin après tout, il devait bien connaître les techniques de reproduction.

« Mais Chopper-ya, tu ne connais pas les fleurs et les abeilles... » répondit-il narquois.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais très bien tout ça et ça n'a rien à voir... Mais toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Alors, c'est ton amoureuse ? »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le savoir Chopper-ya ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ces histoires d'amoureuses... » dit le médecin des chapeaux de paille en gonflant ses joues.

Trafalgar observa le renne, puis son regard retourna sur les fêtards, sur elle. Sourire narquois. Son amoureuse ? Tsssk... Vraiment cette bestiole était d'une naïveté...

« Moi non plus Chopper-ya... » répondit-il amusé.

« Hey Chopper, viens avec nous, regarde ... »

Mugiwara-ya avait mis des baguettes dans son nez et dansait comme un dingue en faisant des grimaces stupides. Le renne porta un dernier regard au Chirurgien de la Mort, puis se mit à courir vers le groupe en rigolant.

Amoureuse... Amoureux... Tssk... Même pas en rêve ! Ou alors juste dans ses pires cauchemars. Non ! Il la désirait, ça c'était très clair ! Il n'y avait pas d'amour ! .. Il eut un rictus désapprobateur. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amour, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas maintenant... Jamais... Aimer ne laissait que des cicatrices béantes. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Je vois que notre médecin à mis le doigt sur un sujet bien compliqué, n'est ce pas Law... » Robin le regardait souriante.

Humpff.. Cet équipage avait le don l'énerver, tous à leur manière posaient toujours le doigt où il ne fallait pas. Il ne regarda même pas la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la capitaine pirate. Elle dansait dans les bras de Zoro, il la faisait virevolter, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Le regard du Chirurgien s'assombrit, Robin rit en voyant la réaction du pirate.

Tssk... Le regard qu'il lui lança était glacial. Là-bas Zoro avait passé un bras autour du cou de la demoiselle et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Le sabreur osa même descendre une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de la pirate. Cela fit bouillir Law... Une une bête violente s'éveilla en lui... Il se leva raide et se rapprocha du groupe, du couple.

« mademoiselle... » sa voix était froide comme une lame.

Elle se tourna vers le Chirurgien, le sabreur semblait énervé de se voir interrompu. Law regardait la femme devant lui. Elle leva les yeux, ils étaient indéchiffrables, juste une interrogation au fond de ses prunelles. Sans un mot il posa son chapeau sur la tête de la pirate, puis regarda le sabreur droit dans les yeux... Le message était clair. Très clair. Quiconque la toucherait aurait affaire à lui. Puis comme il était venu, tranquillement silencieusement, impassible, il retourna s'asseoir à l'écart des autres.

Non mais sérieux, il lui faisait quoi, là ? Franchement ? Sur l'instant elle en était restée comme deux ronds de flan. Juste ce heu interne, cette surprise. Cette pointe de elle savait pas vraiment quoi, mais pas désagréable. Ensuite y avait eu comme un agacement, un début de colère, d'irritation. Une sorte de vague, de grondement interne, qui se traduisait par: Tu te prends pour qui ? Regards autour d'elle, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus... Peut-être à cause de ce truc pas si désagréable.

Zoro s'était reculé en regardant le Chirurgien d'un air venimeux, mais le sabreur se tourna vers le cuistot pour se remettre à boire, l'air mauvais.

« Oi, algue verte... c'était couru d'avance, imbécile... Tiens bois. »

Une bonne partie des Mugiwara ainsi que l'équipage du Chevaucheur dormaient en ronflant. Même lui était somnolent, Robin et Nami avaient rejoint leur cabine avec le gamin. Le long pif ainsi que le petit renne surveillaient les alentours en tremblant. Seule, la demoiselle était assise sur le bastingage et regardait la mer en fumant tranquillement. Elle avait toujours son chapeau blanc tacheté posé de guingois sur la tête. La vision fit gonfler le cœur du Shichibukai d'un orgueil et d'une fierté insolente. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se colla dans son dos, ses bras prenant appui sur la rambarde de chaque côté du corps de la pirate, l'emprisonnant. Son nez courait sur la nuque, et tout en faisant passer son bras autour du torse de celle-ci, il lui murmura:

« Hum... Tu sais ce que cela signifie... »

Et dans un mouvement presque brusque la ramena à lui en lui mordant la nuque. Elle soupira, se décalant légèrement pour le regarder

« Tu es bien possessif, Shichibukai... »

La déception qu'il put lire dans les yeux de la demoiselle le fit tiquer. Elle avait même soupiré, avait-il merdé quelque part ? Possessif... Oui il l'était, mais cela semblait lui déplaire... Bah, aucune importance.

Il baissa son visage pour capturer ses lèvres doucement, presque tendrement. Un baiser pareil était rare de la part du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Avait-il même déjà donné un baiser pareil ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Rien à foutre ! Il la fit pivoter, elle s'accrocha à lui. Le Shishibukai approfondit encore le baiser, il voulait la dévorer, jouant avec sa langue, goûtant ses lèvres fermes et douces. Il voulait plus, sa langue demandant le passage, le baiser devint enfiévré, elle ramena ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Law se mit à lui mordiller le cou suivant les muscles fins jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle soupirait sous les caresses de ses mains devenues baladeuses, son corps chaud le rendait dingue. Elle caressait son crâne, sa nuque, ses reins.

Tain ! Fallait qu'elle arrête de bouger comme ça... L'ondulation du bassin de la demoiselle lui envoyait des décharges directes dans le cortex. Il sentait son corps réagir violemment, sa respiration devenait rapide. Il entendait son nom qu'elle prononçait entre deux soupirs, douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Enfin, il fallait en arriver là pour qu'elle prononce son nom... Elle ondulait sous ses doigts, se frottant lascivement contre son corps, les caresses légères lui envoyant frissons sur frissons... Tout son être était en feu. Ça allait partir en vrille, bientôt il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, et la prendre là aux vus de tous était simplement hors de question !

Avec effort et frustration il se décolla d'elle. Les joues de la pirate étaient en feu, avec cette bouche maltraitée, les boucles folles qui s'échappaient sous son chapeau, et ce regard bleu brillant de désir... Comme il allait prendre plaisir à la faire gémir. La bouche du Chirurgien revint prendre possession des lèvres, tout en modelant une de ses room, il les téléporta tous les deux dans la cabine de la capitaine pirate.

Law la poussa sur le lit, elle sembla se faire avaler par les coussins, sa chevelure s'éparpilla autour de sa tête, et tout en se reculant elle se redressa, le regardant sans rien dire. Offerte... Fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Law. Elle se donnait à lui sans résistance. Mais il faudrait aller la chercher. Sans la lâcher du regard il se rapprocha d'elle à quatre pattes, prédateur. Hum... si désirable, si tentante. Dans le même mouvement il retira ses pompes et attrapa la cheville fine de la pirate. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de faire courir ses doigts sur cette peau dorée... Hum si douce... Elle ne disait toujours rien, le laissant faire, juste un regard curieux. Les doigts tatoués du Chirurgien remontaient le long de ses cuisses doucement, il avait décidé de prendre son temps, malgré l'excitation qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Oui, prendre son temps pour la découvrir, la goutter, la faire jouir, après tout ils allaient peut-être mourir bientôt, autant prendre son temps pour une fois.

Law la couvrait de baisers, imprimant chaque parcelle de cette peau dans son esprit. Il se mit à mordiller l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sa peau était si douce, veloutée. Elle eut un soubresaut et un soupir. Le short de la demoiselle le gênait... Alors, elle mettait des culottes ou pas ?.. Il eut un sourire, lui allait le savoir bientôt...

Elle frémissait sous ses caresses. La peau de Blue devenait brûlante sous ses doigts. Elle soupira d'aise. Son regard accrocha le sien. Elle semblait surprise par sa douceur, par le calme dont il faisait preuve. Sourire... Pour qui elle le prenait ? Un gros bourrin ?... Lentement il remonta ses mains sur les hanches soulevant la chemise blanche. Et là le sourire se transforma en rictus désapprobateur, sur le corps de la pirate une multitude de cicatrices mouchetaient sa peau... Quel salaud lui avait fait ça ?... Juste au niveau de son bassin, il dégrafa doucement le premier bouton du short et écarta le vêtement, là aussi. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de la pirate, et serra la mâchoire... C'était un putain de massacre ! Il sentit le corps se raidir sous son œil scrutateur. Elle avait fermé les yeux, serré les poings. Law senti ses jambes vouloir se refermer, se replier et tout son corps se durcir.

Non pas de ça... Comme si ça allait changer quoi que soit. Il était médecin et pirate, il avait vu bien pire niveau cicatrices. Sans dire un mot il se pencha sur le corps meurtri, et se mit à embrasser chaque balafre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Son nez s'arrêtant au bord de la petite culotte. Elle mettait donc des culottes, il murmura dans un sourire « menteuse ».

Ses mains remontaient doucement le long de ses hanches, de son ventre. Le Chirurgien de la Mort aimait le contraste de sa propre peau bronzée et tatouée sur la blancheur de cette peau protégée des rayons du soleil. Il ouvrit la chemise bouton après bouton embrassant, suçotant, mordillant même chaque nouvelle parcelle d'épiderme découvert. Et enfin quand le dernier bouton céda, il découvrit une poitrine ferme et laiteuse, les tétons roses dressés. Il fit les rouler entre ses doigts fins, elle eut un soubresaut accompagné d'un gémissement. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas retouché. Les mains de la pirate agrippaient les coussins, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés. Il remonta à son oreille, la surplombant de tout son corps et lui murmura dans un souffle

« Regarde-moi... »

Les yeux du Shichibukai se perdirent dans un bleu inquiet, confus... perdu.

Elle avait peur ça c'était très clair... Mais de quoi ?... De lui ou de la situation ? Pourtant sur le pont, elle était si… Merde ! Elle avait l'air d'avoir subi un truc vraiment moche. Bon, calme et maîtrise de soi. Et puis douceur aussi... Tain ! Elle se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? C'en devenait douloureux. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais bizarrement assouvir juste cette envie égoïstement le débecquetait. Il voulait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle participe... Et rien que ça c'était... Puis la ramenant sur ses genoux, il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant:

« Touche-moi... »

Il la serra plus fort. Deux mains presque timides se faufilèrent sous son sweat. Il soupira, enfin elle le touchait. Ses caresses étaient légères, elle remonta le long de ses côtes, il eut un frisson. Caresses aériennes, courants électriques. Dans un mouvement fluide elle lui retira son haut. Il la vit détailler son corps des yeux. Son immense tatouage sembla la laisser interdite. Elle se mit à suivre du bout de ses doigts fins les courbes noires dessinées sur son torse, embrasant sa peau. L'embrassant doucement, laissant sa langue le goûter, et suivre son encre... Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle finit par mordiller son téton. Il lui attrapa les fesses pour la rapprocher encore de lui. Si chaude, si parfaite. Il lui mordit le cou... Oh oui il allait la faire crier... Mouvement de bassin, gémissements mêlés...

woah woah.. Calme, on se calme...

Law tout en la maintenant, la fit basculer sur le matelas, la surplombant de tout son corps. Regarde... Elle semblait si petite comme ça entre ses bras. Reprendre son souffle, il avait le temps, lui aussi voulait l'entendre gémir, et longtemps... Avec un sourire, il reprit son exploration buccale descendant le long de sa mâchoire de son cou tout en attrapant un de ses seins. Il était lourd, tenait parfaitement dans sa main. Il pinçât le téton qu'il sentait palpiter sous ses doigts, le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres gonflées et brillantes, le fit se tendre d'avantage. Law dévora avidement le téton qui avait subi l'outrage. Il le faisait rouler sur le bout de langue le gouttant encore et encore. Son autre main descendit suivant la courbe du ventre creusé de la demoiselle, descendant vers ce qu'il désirait si fort, le serrant dans sa paume. Elle était humide, si humide... Il fit glisser ses doigts dans la petite culotte, sa toison était douce et chaude.

'Tain elle est trempée... Sourire crâneur... Il lui faisait de l'effet.

La poitrine qu'il avait toujours en bouche se soulevait à un rythme rapide, elle gémissait, les mains perdues dans sa chevelure cambrant son bassin suivant le rythme qu'il lui imposait. Il se décolla d'elle, sans cesser les mouvements de ses doigts. Petits cris lascifs... Elle aimait ça... La bouche entre ouverte, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants... Bon dieu qu'elle était belle !.. Il se pencha sur le corps ondulant sous le sien, en traçant les creux du bout de sa langue, les courbes du bout des doigts faisant disparaître la petite culotte. Il se pencha sur la toison rouge de la belle, la caressant du bout du nez inhalant son odeur acre et douceâtre, titillant le petit bouton rose, le suçant avec application. L'effet fut immédiat et le long cri que Blue poussa le fit sourire davantage... Si réceptive, si sensible.

Le corps de sa belle était maintenant cambré et humide de sueur. Elle gémissait sans discontinuer, une sorte de mélopée où la gène, le plaisir et son nom se mêlaient. Son nom prononcé par Blue l'aggravait. Elle le prononçait de manière si lascive, si indécente... La pointe de ses seins durs, son ventre creusé, ses propres doigts allants et venants dans le sexe rouge et luisant, ces visions l'allumaient complètement.

Tain, sa queue lui faisait souffrir le martyr, mais il voulait la faire jouir comme ça, et puis elle était si bonne, cette chatte qu'il dévorait. Les sucs de Blue coulaient sur son menton pour se perdre dans son bouc. Sa langue abandonna le petit clitoris gonflé pour remplacer ses doigts... Si douce, chaude, odeurs entêtantes, goûts indéfinissables. Ses doigts continuaient à caresser le petit bouton de chair sans aucune merci...Tout d'un coup il sentit le corps de la demoiselle se tendre, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, et poussa un long cri. Orgasme dévastateur. Trafalgar eut un sourire ravi. Il déboutonna son pantalon en se redressant et le retira, le boxer suivit.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle sa tête penchée, la chevelure en bataille. Il lui prit le visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa en la pénétrant d'un mouvement rapide... Si serrée, brûlante. La demoiselle eut un hoquet de surprise, mais écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus en elle, bougeant son bassin pour le prendre jusqu'à la garde, en accrochant son regard. Law perdait pied. Il s'accrocha aux cuisses de la pirate, reprenant son souffle et commença de lents vas et viens. Une lenteur qu'il s'infligeait... Masochiste... Mais si il accélérait ne serait ce juste qu'un peu, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps... caresses visuelles du corps sous le sien... Frictions, frissons... Tain ! Non aucune chance... Cette simple constatation lui donna un frisson qui mourut dans le bas de ses reins. Elle suivait ses mouvements de bassin, la cadence de ses coups de reins semblait la rendre folle, ses mains cherchaient son corps. Trafalgar eut un rictus, il savait faire plaisir aux femmes, il était même très doué... Quand il le voulait.

Il sentait ses ongles lui griffer les hanches, agréable douleur. Law attrapa l'une des mains de la pirate et la maintint sur le lit enlaçant leurs doigts. Elle avait fermé les yeux, gémissante. C'était trop bon, il allait venir... Non ! Se retenir encore, juste un peu, pour la faire jouir aussi comme ça, pensa le Chirurgien tout en continuant les mouvements lascifs de son bassin.

« Regarde-moi. » bleu brillant s'accrochant à ses prunelles grises. Il l'embrassa tout en continuant ses mouvements.

... Allez viens... Regard brûlant... Viens... Lents mouvements... Oui comme ça ...

Le corps de Blue fut secoué d'un spasme, son orgasme vint en douceur, mais il sembla long et intense, la plainte qu'elle poussa fut comme le glapissement d'un petit animal, presque un sanglot. Il ne put se contenir davantage... Explosion de plaisir, il gémit en fermant les yeux. Il était haletant, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Quand les derniers frissons disparurent enfin après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Elle avait le corps brillant de sueur, il suivit le trajet d'une goutte glissant sur la courbe de son sein. Puis il se perdit dans un bleu intense... Une vague de sensation le submergea soudainement.

Tain ! Y se passait quoi, là ? Il serrait toujours la main de la pirate dans la sienne. Il la senti rendre son étreinte sans lâcher son regard. Il se mit à l'embrasser en lui caressant les hanches. Hum... Non, mais vraiment, sérieusement y se passait quoi là ? Il aurait dû être satisfait, repu et passer à autre chose. Mais non, au contraire impossible de la lâcher. Il la serrait dans ses bras, toujours en elle, il ne voulait plus quitter ce fourreau de chair brûlante. Lui embrassant les tempes, lui caressant le dos, les fesses, lui mordillant les seins, les léchant, remontant dans son cou, il en voulait encore... Il n'était toujours pas rassasié de son corps, de ses cris pantelants, de cette voix qui gémissait son nom.

Il l'embrassa goulûment, cette nana l'excitait tellement... C'était tellement bon. Sans bouger il la redressa en lui maintenant le dos, et tout en s'asseyant, lentement l'empala sur son sexe qui pulsait à nouveau, elle eut un frisson, lui aussi. Blue lui embrassait le cou. Il lui soulevait les hanches pour imprimer dans son corps chaque coup de bassin et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il sentait la pointe de ses seins frôlant son torse. Son souffle dans son oreille, ses dents mordillant son cou.

Il devenait plus brusque, ses mains agrippant les fesses rebondies de la femme qui le chevauchait en soupirant. Plus... Il avait envie de la pilonner, de graver dans son corps son désir. Elle le rendait dingue, il accéléra la cadence. Blue était pantelante, accrochée à ses épaules, l'accompagnant dans son rythme rapide. La sueur perlait à son front, elle mordait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa poitrine rebondissait à chaque coup de bassin, Law captura un sein dans sa bouche, elle se cambra en gémissant. Hum... Son cri le fit grogner de plaisir, il eut un mouvement brusque, son sexe vint buter contre le point si sensible, si caché. Elle eut un cri rauque, sa tête partie vers l'arrière... Ah, ici, trouvé se dit le Chirurgien de la Mort, en jubilant. Et il recommença, à chaque coup Blue criait de plus en plus fort, son regard partait de plus en plus loin...

Tain! Qu'elle est belle, quand elle jouit. Quand il la faisait jouir... Et il voulut lui en donner encore plus. La longue plainte qu'elle poussa lui fit perdre ses repères, il étouffa son cri dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, ses bras lâchèrent ainsi que ses genoux et il s'écroula sur elle dans un soupir.

Il la serrait dans ses bras, caressant sa chevelure. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule son corps lové contre le sien. Il se sentait bien... Bon, au moins il avait sorti ça de son système. Ça avait été... Hum... Il la regarda avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Tu sembles content de toi... Shichibukai » regards en biais, et sourire agacé

« Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent, mademoiselle la pirate. »

« vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?» c'est sur un ton neutre qu'il lui répondit.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucune bonne réponse. »

« Comment cela? »

« Si je te réponds oui, tu vas me trouver prétentieux »

« Vrai... » lui répondit-elle en riant.. Elle caressait son ventre... C'était agréable...

« Et aucun homme ne dirait le contraire mettant ainsi ses compétences pour combler sa partenaire en doute... » finit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

... Heu c'était quoi ça ?... Depuis quand embrassait-il après le coït ? Depuis quand discutait-il après le coït ? Il était sale et collant, puant le sexe, pourtant contrairement à ses habitudes dans ces moments-là, il n'alla pas se laver. Il ne poussa pas non plus sa partenaire, pour récupérer son espace vital... Au contraire il la ramena vers lui, lui caressant le bas du dos, doucement. Il ferma les yeux juste pour une seconde et s'endormit.

Quand au petit matin Trafalgar Law émergea d'un sommeil réparateur, ce fut pour la trouver à ses côtés encore endormie. Hum... Elle avait de sacrées courbes quand même... Il fit courir son index le long de la courbe de ses hanches. Pour lui le sexe n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un besoin physique, presque mécanique que son corps lui réclamait de temps en temps. Et dans ces cas-là, homme ou femme peu lui importait. Et sitôt l'affaire faite il partait sans demander son reste, les câlins et autres niaiseries n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, et les lendemains matins étaient de l'ordre de l'inconnu. Les émotions n'entraient à aucun moment dans ses ébats, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti avec elle cette nuit... C'était... Hum... De l'ordre d'un Buster Call ! Ouais c'était ça, une explosion dantesque ! Il laissait vagabonder son esprit tout en la regardant, et il eut de nouveau cette sensation qui lui broya les entrailles...Tsssk... Mouais …

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7 Constatations emmerdantes

Chapitre 7

Constatations emmerdantes...

* * *

Le temps était au beau, sur le Sunny l'attente était presque fébrile, tous les pirates regardaient les cieux recherchant une des mouettes livrant le news-coo. Et pour le moment rien. Sanji avait préparé le petit déjeuner, en pensant au goût de chacun, et même de Trafalgar qui détestait le pain. Cela avait quelque peu énervé le cuisinier, et pourtant quand le capitaine pris place à la table du mess, le cuistot posa devant lui des petites boules de riz délicieuses. La porte du mess s'ouvrit à la volée, et la Veuve Noire fit son apparition portant dans ses bras un énorme saladier rempli de beignets dorés, dans son sillage une partie de son équipage, la crevette et les deux hommes. Ito son second, et Okpo l'homme aux yeux bizarres. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter, la pirate gueula y a des beignets ! Avec les joues un peu roses. Pendant que tous se sustentaient du repas préparé par la Jambe Noire, et des beignets de la Veuve noire, beignets très bon au demeurant, Trafalgar Law se mit à reparler des enjeux dans la balance, et de la discrétion qui devait être de mise. Le fait que Doflamingo soit au courant de leurs agissements posait un problème, ils allaient avoir moins de temps que prévu pour les recherches de l'usine, il allait y avoir désormais des espions de Doflamingo les recherchant ! Cela ne devait surtout pas remonter aux oreilles de Kaido !

La conversation fut interrompue par Piotr l'homme-poisson qui entra dans le mess en brandissant le journal au-dessus de sa tête. Journal qui fut lancé sur la table. Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant !

A la une, gros gros titre « Donquixote Doflamingo démissionne ! » et cela était une bonne nouvelle, par contre il y en avait une moins bonne. Photos des avis de recherche de Luffy et de Trafalgar, là à la une leur alliance percée à jour. La rubrique scoop pirate ! mentionnait les événements passés sur Punk Hazard, par contre pas un mot sur la Veuve Noire. L'article était signé par un certain Absa, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? L'équipage des Chapeau de paille poussait des hauts cris de surprise, la Veuve Noire fronçait les sourcils, et le capitaine Trafalgar Law semblait dépité. Seul Luffy continuait à se goinfrer en rigolant, lançant des compliments à Blue pour ses beignets.

Dans la tête du Chirurgien de la Mort le doute venait de s'installer, le doute sur la réussite de son plan, tout allait trop vite ! L'usine n'était pas encore découverte qu'il lui fallait déjà s'occuper de la date de la remise de l'otage. La discrétion était dans les égouts ! De nouveau ce fil du rasoir qu'il avait si peu apprécié à Punk Hazard. Trafalgar Law soupira et se massant les tempes.

La voix résonnait dans le den den mushi... Doflamingo... Bon, la phase deux était en route. Tous écoutaient silencieux... Parce que certes la une du news coo portait bien sur la démission de Doflamingo, mais pas que. Donc oui, tous écoutaient la voix presque amusée à l'autre bout de l'escargophone. Tous sauf Mugiwara-ya qui braillait pour une sombre histoire de viande. Comment pouvait-il être aussi demeuré ?... Quand le petit gastéropode devint muet, il les observa. Tous semblaient pétrifiés et apeurés tous sauf une. Blue, elle, était dans tous ses états et ça se voyait. Pale comme de la craie, elle suait à grosses gouttes, parcourue de tremblements. Son teint changea pour devenir verdâtre, elle courut vers le bastingage s'y pencha et vomit.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Nico-ya inquiète.

« Ça va, ça va ... » mais tout dans le corps de la jeune femme démentait ses dires. Il la vit glisser contre la rambarde le regard éteint.

Ok, Joker était flippant, mais une réaction si extrême était incompréhensible pour le Chirurgien de la Mort. Elle lui faisait quoi, là ? L'épouvante dansait dans les yeux de la pirate. Elle déglutit. Trafalgar s'accroupit devant elle et posa doucement une main sur son genou, il sentait son corps tremblant dans sa paume.

« mademoiselle la pirate... »

Il cherchait son regard, il était absent, loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs qui semblaient cauchemardesques, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des ses joues. Mais en même temps la grimace qui ornait son visage n'était qu'une crispation de haine. La vision était effrayante pour Law, il connaissait trop bien cet état. Il détestait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, elle semblait tellement vaincue, défaite.

Merde, va y avoir du lourd...

« Blue, regardez moi... » sa voix s'était faite douce, presque tendre. Le prénom avait roulé sur sa langue avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Ce qu'il put y lire le figea sur place. Il n'était que tempête ce regard. La souffrance, la haine tourbillonnaient dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien... ça va passer.. » elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur et déglutit difficilement.

« Je ne crois pas... parlez-moi... »

Les Mugiwara restaient un peu en retrait... Étrange de leur part. C'est en criant presque qu'elle lui répondit

« Tu ne sais rien... Tu ne te rends pas compte … Tu te lances dans un combat inhumain et tu ne réalises même pas !» elle tremblait de tout son être.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Il était vraiment curieux, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ils avaient déjà parlé de Doflamingo, et jamais elle n'avait eu une réaction pareille, alors pourquoi ? Là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ça ?

« Je l'ai déjà combattu... » elle avait dit ça dans un murmure, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Trafalgar fut surpris. Ok, pas bon...

« Quand ? »

« Marinford... Il m'a massacrée... Il m'a littéralement massacrée ... » son bras protégeait instinctivement son bas ventre.

La fureur tourbillonna dans les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort... Le bâtard, il allait vraiment avoir sa peau, une nouvelle raison venait de s'ajouter à la liste, déjà longue.

« Il a tout brisé.. Tout déchiqueté... Tout pris... Alors ouais, j'ai peur, je suis même terrorisée... pasqu'avec sa voix y a tout qu'est remonté... » elle serra les dents, il put sentir une vague fureur se mêler à sa peur. Le regard de la pirate s'était fait dur et féroce.

« Mais j'abandonnerais pas, jamais... Plus jamais ... » elle le regarda droit dans les yeux... regard implacable « Et puis il est peut-être temps de solder les comptes… Même si je dois en crever... J'irais jusqu'au bout. »

Tssk... Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Pire, il ne voulait pas ça de sa part. Putain ! Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé cette alliance, sans rien savoir ? Il avait suivi son instinct... Instinct à la con !

Elle souffla fortement en serrant les poings et prit appui sur ceux-ci pour se redresser. Blue leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle les regarda tranquillement. Les larmes s'étaient taries, elle esquissa même un sourire, la haine et la peur avaient disparu de ses traits.

« Désolée... On a tous nos cicatrices... Pas vrai ? »

Nami s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait en dehors du coup, les trucs comme ça le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ça l'avait ébranlé de la voir comme ça. Elle avait du manger sévère, il repensa à Vergo, et eut une sueur froide. Il repensa aux myriades de cicatrices et à leur emplacement... Tsss... C'était si évident... Oui, ce bâtard avait tout pris et tout déchiré.

Deux femmes discutaient à l'ombre des mandariniers, une troisième un peu en retrait lisait installée sur un transat. Sanji leur avait amené un cocktail, le petit coffre rouge était posé sur la table. Blue fumait tranquillement, tout en répondant aux questions de la navigatrice. Trafalgar Law les écoutait restant caché dans l'ombre sur le pont supérieur. Il aimait ça écouter à l'insu des gens, en faisant ainsi il apprenait toujours des choses qui pouvaient se révéler utile. À la base il s'était foutu là surtout pour échapper à la dinguerie ambiante, réfléchir et se reposer un peu. Ils arriveraient bientôt, il avait besoin de regrouper ses pensées, ses idées et son courage aussi.. Peut-être faire taire sa peur. Nami après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, se lança

« Alors tu étais à Marinford ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour sauver Portgas, quelle question... »

« Oui je m'en doute, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas partie de la flotte de Barbe Blanche? »

« Non c'est vrai, même si j'aurais pu... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep, Marco voulait à tous pris que je rejoigne son équipage, Portgas aussi pour un temps... »

...Donc ces rumeurs-là étaient vraies. La navigatrice était vraiment surprise, mais c'était une gamine, compétente irascible, mais juste une gamine. Elle lui parla même de sa prime mais la pirate ne releva pas. Elle était silencieuse, puis elle soupira

« Vas savoir, avec les pirates... Tu ne sais jamais vraiment pourquoi ils demandent certaines choses.. ... Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi... »

Law leva les yeux au ciel, elle était si naïve... Nami ne comprenait pas du tout, et lui non plus, pourquoi Marinford alors ? Et la question roula sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle avait un point qui se tenait, la Veuve Noire n'avait aucune raison de se foutre dans cette guerre. Le sourire qui s'étira sur le visage de la Veuve Noire fut fugace, un peu triste.

« Oh si Nami, j'avais une très très bonne raison. »

« Laquelle ? »

« T'es vraiment curieuse, hein ? » Nami lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et la pirate continua sur un ton léger

« Portgas, comment dire... Hum… Portgas était mon pote, mon amant aussi... Enfin pas que... » une lueur triste passa dans le regard de la pirate

La mâchoire de la navigatrice heurta le sol en entendant ça. La capitaine pirate quant à elle semblait réfléchir, une moue mécontente sur le visage. Nami était sans voix et Law comprenait enfin pourquoi elle avait été à Marinford.

« C'est pour ça ton surnom de Veuve Noire ? »

« Possible... »

La Veuve Noire avait été la nana de Portgas D. Ace...

Le capitaine Trafalgar eu une moue en coin pas amusée, Portgas D. Ace. Commandant de la deuxième division de navire de l'empereur Barbe-Blanche. Poings Ardents, un logia qui avait mangé le fruit du feu. Un môme d'une puissance gigantesque ! Portgas et son exécution qui avait engendré le chaos dans le monde, le changement. Exécution prétexte pour tuer Barbe-Blanche et le plus de pirate possible. Portgas D. Ace dont son crime le plus grave avait été d'être le fils du Roi des pirate. Portgas , grand frère de Luffy... Portgas D. Ace, un pirate de valeur qu'il avait souvent croisé en allant soigner Barbe-Blanche... Portgas D. Ace mort y a deux ans à Marinford avec tant d'autres...

Alors comme ça c'est lui qui l'avait eu dans son lit... Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, il comprenait Ace, il comprenait tout à fait. Et il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas être jaloux d'un mort... Et d'ailleurs pourquoi être jaloux ?

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint la flotte de Barbe Blanche dans ce cas ?... »

« Nami, je suis capitaine pirate, je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Je suis libre, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière... Je suis mon propre maître. Barbe Blanche l'a très bien compris, Portgas aussi d'ailleurs... Marco moins... »

« Hum oui je comprends... ça devait être compliqué... »

« Nous sommes des pirates, tout est toujours compliqué. » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« C'était si moche que ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Marinford... Luffy n'en parle jamais... »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort tiqua, quelle question débile, bien sûr que ça avait été l'horreur, elle croyait quoi cette jeune fille, elle s'imaginait quoi ?! Une promenade de santé ? Blue était devenue sérieuse, son sourire disparaissant, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Tain, tu ne vois pas imbécile de navigatrice le trauma dans ses yeux ?

Il y eut le bruit d'un livre fermé sèchement, il avait fait sursauter la navigatrice, et la voix de la pirate s'éleva dans les airs, une voix froide, un peu sèche, si sérieuse, une voix de capitaine pour les trucs importants, une voix qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. Le regard de la demoiselle avait changé aussi, la moue sur son visage un peu dubitative devant la bêtise de la requête. Dis s'il te plaît tu veux bien me décrire l'horreur.. Une vraie gamine, une vraie môme. Et la voix implacable de la capitaine pirate décrivant l'horreur

« C'était l'horreur, pire que l'horreur, pire que tout... Imagine-toi un seul instant au milieu de la pire bataille, avec les adversaires les plus fourbes et les plus puissants que tu puisses imaginer et leur seule raison d'être là c'est ta mort, ton éradication pure et simple... Tu visualises... Oui... Et bien en comparaison ce que tu imagines c'est une promenade dans la forêt. »

Nami dégluti, Law un froncement de sourcil... Il détestait parfois avoir raison.

La pirate avait vu des hommes réduits à l'état de charpie, les membres volants, les geysers de sang, et les râles... C'était un massacre en règle ni plus ni moins, une éradication de masses, pas de prisonniers, juste la mort, rien d'autre... Pas de quartier, pour personne... Le feu sur la glace, le sang sur la glace, et Ace si loin. Les explosions, et les hommes qui tombent des deux côtés. Sur un seul champ de bataille elle avait été le témoin de toutes les morts possibles, jusqu'à l'éviscération les tripes sur la glace... Elle était seule son équipage ailleurs, ce combat ne les concernait pas, et ils seraient tous morts, elle s'en rendait compte, elle avait raison. Et puis les cris, les râles, les bruits des corps écrabouillés par les masses des géants, les corps qui craquent qui se brisent... Les hurlements de ceux qui brûlent. Les cris qui vous suivent dans vos rêves, vos cauchemars, oui il connaissait bien... La pirate s'était tue une moue amère sur le visage, elle tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, et elle reprit dans un soupir.

« Et finalement tout ça n'est rien... J'ai vu Ace mourir sous mes yeux, pendant que Doflamingo me torturait. J'ai vu Ace mourir sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit ... Parce qu'un malade avait décidé que je serais sa proie. Il m'a cloué au sol en me disant que jamais plus il n'y aurait de D, que cette engeance devait être tuée dans l'œuf, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te raconte ? »

La navigatrice ne lui répondit pas, elle la regardait avec une réalisation dans les yeux, des larmes contenues semblait-il. Oui la navigatrice comprenait. Tuer dans l'œuf... Oh...

« ... J'le savais pas à ce moment-là, j'l'avais pas compris... j'l'aurais su ça n'aurait rien changé j'y serais allée quand même... Comment l'a-t-il découvert alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même, c'est une question que je me pose encore à ce jour... Oui, il l'a tué dans l'œuf cette descendance du D et en passant il m'a aussi pris ce qui fait de nous des femmes... J'étais la putain d'un D comme il disait et au cas où cela se reproduise, il a pris des mesures... Pendant que là-bas, en face... Si près, Ace mourait dans les bras de Luffy »

Nami avait ouvert les yeux en grand horrifiée. Le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort disparu dans l'ombre de son chapeau, sa mâchoire s'était serrée, un rictus sévère sur les lèvres, bouffée de rage, de colère... C'était moche, dur... La putain d'un D... Au cas où ça se reproduise... Tsssk...

« Je ne suis pas en colère pour... » elle soupira en tirant sur sa clope et repris en regardant le ciel « L'aurais-je gardé ? J'en sais rien, j'ai la haine parce que ce bâtard m'a torturée et volée... Il m'a empêchée de.. de d'aider Ace » elle eut un rire amer « Je suis une capitaine pirate, et ce bâtard en plus m'a dérobée l'une de mes libertés fondamentales... »

Nami ne put qu'acquiescer. Law déglutit ... Il comprenait sa colère et sa haine... Sa peur... Il comprenait son point de vue aussi.

« As-tu autre chose à me demander Nami ? »

« Comment tu t'en es sortie ? »

« Joker a disparu comme ça. » elle claqua des doigts « J'ai pas cherché à comprendre... J'ai rampé pour aller vers son corps... Pourquoi faire ? Je sais même pas... Je savais qu'il était mort, mais fallait que j'le touche, que je lui dise au revoir... Chais pas... J'y suis arrivée, il avait ce trou immense dans sa poitrine où des flots de sang noir s'échappaient... Il était si beau... Même dans la mort Nami, il était si beau tu sais... Il souriait, un sourire tendre et doux... Paisible, j'en ai pleuré, hurlé... Et puis je crois que je me suis évanouie... Hum c'est Marco qui m'a ramassée... Sauvée... Soignée ... »

Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Pourquoi se posait-il la question ? Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, non ? Elle s'était laissée faire... En quoi le fait qu'elle puisse être encore éprise d'Ace lui posait un problème ? Bouffé d'un truc indéfinissable... En bas les deux femmes continuaient de discuter.

« ... Dis ce Marco, il serait pas un peu amoureux ?... »

« Du tout, c'est juste un bon pote... Même si il revient à la charge de temps en temps pour que j'intègre son équipage ou tout au moins sa flotte... »

... Marco hein? Possesseur du fruit du phœnix. Rien que ça... Un gros morceau, une sacrée pointure... Bah... Sourire arrogant. Il ferait le ménage.. Sourire sadique … N'empêche, elle avait sacrement morflé.

« Blue ? »

« Oui Nami... »

« Il se passe quoi avec Traffy ? »

« Tu sautes du coq à l'âne Nami. Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ? »

Venait-elle de le comparer à un âne ?

« Non, non pas du tout... »

« Ah, il se passe quoi avec Mister Shichibukai ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien. »

Comment ça, elle n'en savait foutrement rien, il avait été clair pourtant. Vraiment l'esprit féminin était encore une terra incognita pour lui... Que fallait-il qu'il fasse, lui envoyer un carton explicatif ? Elle... Hum ... Pour le moment et jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, elle était... Pour lui et rien que pour lui.

« Tu sais Blue, je crois qu'il tient à toi... »

« Meuh non, tu te fais des idées... Il est juste un peu particulier, c'est tout... Et puis c'est un Shichibukai, c'est difficile à comprendre ces bêtes-là... »

Un peu particulier ? Vraiment ?... Elle voyait ça comme ça.

« Je ne crois pas Blue, il ne m'a jamais mis son chapeau sur la tête à moi... »

Oui, il lui avait mis son chapeau sur la tête, avec tout ce que ce geste signifiait Blue n'avait pas été surprise par la suite des événements, certes elle en avait eu envie mais... En fait si... Elle avait été surprise par les gestes, les regards du Shichibukai, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça... Ça comme ça, fait comme ça ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes. Elle s'était sentie complètement vulnérable, consciente de son corps et ça l'avait gênée, et pourtant elle en connaissait un bout là-dessus, ouais le cul elle connaissait bien, la gêne non... Non, la gêne elle ne connaissait pas, du moins pas dans ces moments-là. C'était bizarre, étrange, perturbant... Tout était perturbant avec le Shichibukai... Les trucs qu'il avait fait remonter, la patience dont il avait fait preuve, le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Mais bon, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit... Seule. Et ça, ça lui posait pas de problème, aucun... ça elle était habituée.

« Serait-ce comme un regret que j'entends dans ta voix Nami ? »

« Peut-être... »

« Alors, il te plaît le beau Shichibukai au regard de tempête... avoue ? »

Nami était écarlate... Ah ouais, il avait une touche avec la rouquine... Tss aucun intérêt...

« En tout cas toi t'a tapé dans l'œil de notre sabreur... Et ça c'est rare... »

L'image de Blue dans les bras d'un autre, sous le corps d'un autre lui tordit les entrailles. Une sorte de bête le bouffait de l'intérieur, il avait envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Mais... Tu sais Nami, ce genre de truc ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça... je ne suis pas spécialement volage même si je suis une pirate, et là je crois que... » elle se tut elle cherchait ses mots en fronçant les sourcils «... J'ai ce qu'il me faut de ce côté-là. »

Law eut un sourire satisfait, et la bête qui lui bouffait les entrailles s'apaisa. Bien, le message était quand même passé, tant mieux.

« Et ton homme, ça lui fait pas peur de te voir entourée de pirates tous plus forts les uns que les autres ? »

« Heu... c'est pas mon homme Nami... Chais pas... J'lui ai pas demandé son avis... J'lui ai rien demandé d'ailleurs en réfléchissant bien... Et lui non plus »

C'était vrai, très vrai... Ils ne s'étaient rien demandé, rien promis... Étrangement cette constatation l'emmerda.

« C'est qu'il ne doit pas beaucoup tenir à toi, si il ne t'a rien demandé... »

La capitaine pirate eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais... Ce genre de relation ne dure jamais qu'un temps. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance... De conséquences... Nous sommes des êtres libres Nami... Nous sommes des pirates... »

Il eut une grimace, mais elle n'avait pas tort... Blue réfléchit un instant en souriant puis repris d'une voix claire.

« Et puis juste en passant, si un jour un gars te demande de jurer fidélité c'est qu'il n'aura rien compris... Quitte-le... La fidélité ça se demande pas, c'est comme le respect, ça se gagne. »

« Mais enfin comment peux-tu dire ça Blue, et l'amour ? »

« Oh, tu es si mignonne Nami, mais l'amour ça n'existe pas... Un joli conte pour tenir les jeunes filles naïves en laisse. »

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde... Tant mieux... Sourire mesquin.

« Et ton honneur alors ? »

« Mon honneur ?! » Blue eut une sorte de pouffement.

« Je ne place pas mon honneur là... Mon honneur est ailleurs ma petite Nami »

Nami la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait écouté attentivement. Ouais, vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde et pourtant il ne fut pas apaisé par les mots de la pirate. Loin de là...

« TERRE EN VUE ! »

La navigatrice courut vers Franky qui surveillait le large, Blue ne bougea pas elle leva juste la tête, et regarda vers l'endroit où il se cachait

« Hey Shichibukai, t'as une touche avec la navigatrice... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?... Par contre vas falloir te farcir tout son équipage de barge …. »

Tsss, il sortit de sa cachette.

« Pas intéressé... » Un silence, un regard en biais qui en disait long, il reprit « Depuis quand savez-vous que je suis là mademoiselle la pirate ? »

« C'est dingue comme j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me prends pour une truffe Shichibukai, ça me bourre le mou! »

« C'est pas possible »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Se faire bourrer le mou... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais... »

« Tiens, j'aurais appris un truc aujourd'hui. » puis elle se leva et rejoignit son navire sans une autre parole.

Mais c'était quoi cette fille ? Sa main tremblait d'énervement.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8 Et le plan dans tout ça?

Chapitre 8

Et le plan dans tout ça ?

* * *

Un groupe de pirate était assis à la terrasse d'un café, un petit groupe. Ils essayaient d'être discret. La chose était assez aisée, les trois pirates ne quittaient pas leur objectif des yeux. Un immense pont condamné.

Ça y est, ça commençait, Mugiwara-ya s'était barré avec le cuistot, le sabreur, le charpentier et Kinemon le samouraï sans rien dire à personne. Ça promettait, Nico-ya rigolait... Comment pouvait-elle s'habituer à ça ?... Ça le rendait dingue. La Veuve Noire avec son équipage avait pris un autre chemin pour faire un autre groupe de recherche pour localiser l'usine de smile, localiser et détruire. Quand la Veuve Noire avant entendu ça elle avait pris une drôle de voix et avait prononcé search and destroy, et puis elle avait rit, le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira.

Le long nez en soutient, un sacré tireur d'élite ce mec, pour le combat à distance une pointure. Oui remarque pour un froussard pareil c'était pas étonnant. Nico-ya s'était portée volontaire, il avait rien eu à y redire, il ne la connaissait pas, juste des on dit, et César entravé à ses côtés, les menottes cachées par ses longues manches. Il se tenait à carreau, faut dire il avait toujours le cœur de cet enfoiré, enfermé dans un de ses cubes et bien caché. Le temps était doux, le ciel bleu. Devant eux un pont gigantesque, qui semblait sans fin, s'enfonçant dans la mer, son entrée était barricadée par des panneaux à tête de mort et point d'exclamation.

Pourtant ils devraient le traverser, le rendez-vous avec Doflamingo pour la remise de l'otage était de l'autre côté, sur l'île de Greenbit. Ussop ne put s'empêcher de gueuler comme un dément en écoutant les explications du cafetier sur l'origine du danger. Personne n'était jamais revenu, bouffés par des poissons combattants géants.

La ville les avait surpris, un enchevêtrement de maisons étranges mélange entre le conte de fées et la pâtisserie. Tout était coloré et crémeux, acidulé. Tout était propre et rutilant, odeur de cuisine dans l'air, odeur de fleur, musique en sourdine et rires. Une ville légère, lumineuse, remplie d'arbres, de fontaines amenant de la fraîcheur dans la chaleur ambiante. Une ville pleine de restaurants, de musiciens de rue et de danseurs. Oui les habitants de Dressrosa étaient heureux, un sourire sur le visage, flânant se promenant et à leurs côtés, vivants et travaillant des jouets, toutes sortes de jouets, de la poupée de chiffons en passant par le singe à cymbales, le soldat de plomb, des jouets par centaines vivant parmi la population.

Tain ! Cet endroit était vraiment louche. Il s'y passait un truc bien glauque, ça c'était sûr. De toute façon quand y avait Doflamingo dans les parages ça pouvait être que glauque. Le déguisement avait été une bonne idée, mais en voyant le résultat il avait été plus qu'heureux que la pirate ne soit pas là, sinon elle se serait foutu de lui jusqu'à sa mort. Cette moustache ne lui allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. La pirate devrait se faire extrêmement discrète, comme l'équipe de Luffy mais bizarrement il avait plus confiance en elle à ce niveau-là. Confiance, il devait avoir confiance... Jusqu'à quel point ?

Soudain le langage corporel de la Robin changeât, la femme brune leur jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, leur intimant de se taire. Un groupe de trois personnes dépassa la terrasse. Un groupe étrange d'hommes masqués portant de longues capes blanches, un groupe que l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer quand on était pirate.

Mais qu'est-ce que foutait le CP Aigis zéro ici ?! Robin s'était raidie... Ouais elle connaissait bien les services secrets du gouvernement. Les plus puissants au service des plus puissants. Ça puait vraiment toute cette histoire. Mais il était arrivé là, il ne partirait pas la queue entre les jambes. Treize ans qu'il ruminait, qu'il peaufinait son plan. Non ! Il n'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

La traversée du pont s'était avérée plus tranquille que redoutée, bon c'est vrai que ces foutus poissons étaient impressionnants avec leurs cornes dignes des taureaux de l'enfer et de leurs mâchoires capables d'arracher des bouts de pont, et c'était quand même un sacré pont, même lui devait bien l'admettre.

Les armatures censées protéger les piétons des monstres marins se délitaient sous les coups de cornes répétés, et les assauts incessants. Le capitaine Trafalgar était complètement impassible, Nico Robin également, par contre pour ce qui était des deux autres il n'en était pas de même.

Ussop hurlait qu'on ne pouvait plus parler de poissons ! Ce à quoi le capitaine rétorqua qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper, qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

Le petit groupe se défendait de manière assez nonchalante, si ce n'étaient les cris de l'otage entravé et de Ussop. Le long nez hurlait tout en balançant des projectiles aux effets étranges sur les poissons. Il y avait des billes étoiles vertes explosives, et des herbes explosives tête de mort et c'était efficace. Le capitaine Trafalgar avait été agréablement surpris par le pouvoir de Robin, c'était là aussi efficace, percutant même et en plus c'était très beau à voir, ces grandes mains blanches éclosant, sortant de nul part pour donner de grandes claques à qui passait à leur portée et disparaissant laissant dans leur sillage des pétales roses. Par contre ils perdaient du temps, et cela agaça quelque peu le Chirurgien de la Mort. Ce fut un des braillements d'Ussop qui lui donna l'idée, leur otage allait se monter d'une quelconque utilité finalement.

Oui César s'était révélé utile, une bonne idée d'en faire une montgolfière, vu son pouvoir, se transformer en gaz, il aurait été bête de ne pas s'en servir en plus il avait un sacré moyen de pression. Bon, le scientifique gueulait, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Ils économisaient du temps, et surtout de l'énergie.

Un sourire malsain monta au coin de la bouche du Chirurgien de la Mort, les pirates survolaient le pont, si haut que les poissons ne posaient plus de problèmes, l'île semblait petite vu du ciel, une végétation abondante la recouvrait. Une forêt vierge préhistorique, anarchique. Les arbres semblaient géants au vu de la taille de l'île. La forêt était recouverte d'un voile de brume opaque, transformant les formes, les tailles, rendant la réalité fantomatique. Autour de l'île les carcasses de navires formaient presque une barrière, enchevêtrement de mâts, les voiles en lambeaux claquant au vent. Plus loin au sud est une plage de sable blanc formait une petite anse, la plage où devait se dérouler l'échange.

En arrivant sur la plage au bout du pont, les pirates découvrirent un bateau de la marine encastré dans les arbres géants. Un bateau énorme, laissant supposer l'importance de son commandant ! Tout était géant sur cette île. Les rosiers aux fleurs rayées ressemblaient à des baobabs, les champignons avaient la taille d'un immeuble. Ussop hurla qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir la taille des bêtes qui peuplaient cette forêt !

Une tension semblait avoir empli le capitaine Trafalgar, il regarda le jeune tireur d'élite ses yeux étaient aussi tranchants que des lames, sa mâchoire crispée, il était si raide. Robin en le regardant ainsi, se rendit compte qu'il y avait autre chose, de plus profond dans les actions de ce capitaine pirate, un autre agenda plus personnel. Les pirates devraient se séparer en deux groupes, le Chirurgien de la Mort avec César, c'était son plan après tout, et les deux chapeaux de paille dans la forêt tropicale en soutient. Et pourtant la découverte de ce bateau ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, le fait que la marine soit arrivée sur cette île à ce moment précis. Cela faisait-il partie de son plan ? Une partie laissée dans l'ombre, ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?

Une coïncidence lui répondit le jeune homme quand elle posa la question. Et elle se mit à sourire en lui jetant un regard amusé. Et pourtant le regard de Law était implacable et froid, il était sourd aux jérémiades d'Ussop et de César. Le capitaine Trafalgar leur lança un regard lourd et sans un mot attrapa dans un geste sec l'otage et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous.

Il marchait lentement tirant par l'épaule César qui pour une fois se taisait. Ça y est, il était arrivé à l'endroit de la remise de l'otage, la remise de César contre le titre de Grand Corsaire de Doflamingo, histoire de l'emmerder un peu ! Lui donner du fil à retordre, faire éclater un conflit entre l'empereur pirate et Joker, pour les affaiblir. Leur faire penser à autre chose. Un sourire confiant s'étira sur les lèvres de Trafalgar.

Le faire tomber de son piédestal pour que la marine le capture et s'en occupe. Et la marine était dans le coin, et il n'était pas étranger du fait. Le temps semblait s'étirer, s'allonger, les pensées dansaient sous le crâne du pirate, les souvenirs, tout cela allait enfin prendre fin. Au bout de treize ans il allait enfin pouvoir respecter sa promesse. Il touchait au but.

Et il y eu le beleu beleu beleu... Son escrgophone hurlait au fond de sa poche

La Jambe Noire éructant, hurlant et si effrayé, le danger était réel, le danger était là !

« Law tirez-vous ! L'accord a été rompu ! On s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne !»

La conversation fut coupée, dans la foulé le capitaine pirate essaya de contacter Nico Robin, mais le numéro sonnait aux abonné absent ! Que ce passait-il ?

Et soudain devant lui le buste de Robin apparut. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle lui apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur eux. Qu'ils étaient dans une étrange situation, retenu ailleurs. Il lui fit part du message de Sanji, elle fronça les sourcils mais lui répondit fait attention à toi, dans un sourire. Puis le corps de la femme disparut dans un nuage de pétales. C'était quoi c't'histoire ?!

Un frisson froid parcouru l'échine du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en serrant la mâchoire. Au loin la silhouette de Doflamingo se détachait dans le bleu du ciel, cette silhouette si particulière à cause de ce manteau en plume rose. Ce géant blond, aux jambes de sauterelle dans des pantalons zébrés, ce regard caché derrière des lunettes roses et ce sourire qui s'agrandissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Volant dans le ciel grâce à son pouvoir, s'accrochant aux nuages grâce à ses fils. Son ancien capitaine... son ennemi juré, sa haine la plus profonde.

Et il y eut le rire... Le blond riait à gorge déployée, lui parlant d'un ton presque compassé et paternaliste.

Puis arriva un marine. Son pas était lent, vêtu d'un kimono violet très simple, aucune ostentation chez cet homme. Si ce n'était son manteau d'amiral posé sur ses épaules, les galons dorés brillaient dans le soleil. Il aidait son pas à l'aide d'un bâton, ses socques s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide, avancer lui semblait difficile. Un amiral de la marine, un homme brun, deux cicatrices partant du milieu du front et passant sur ses yeux lui barraient le visage pour finir sur ses joues. La pointe d'un menton autoritaire cachée par une barbe noire parfaitement bien taillée. L'amiral Fujitora, le nouvel atout de la marine, le nouveau chien du gouvernement mondial. La seule question que se posa le Chirurgien de la Mort fut si les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Alors était-il bien aveugle ? Ou faisait-il semblant ?

Bon voilà, c'était la merde... Doflamingo lui avait fait un digne coup d'enfant de salaud qu'il était... Et y se foutait de sa gueule en plus...

Il n'avait pas perdu son titre, les journaux de la veille étaient faux ! Tout était faux ! Un démenti avait été publié depuis, le CP Aigis Zero était puissant, le gouvernement mondial aussi. Il avait été naïf, ne savait pas tout, et il allait perdre l'informa Doflamingo. Le géant blond riait, riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous le regard incrédule de Trafalgar. Puis Doflamingo se tourna vers le marine qui attendait un peu en retrait, derrière lui un bataillon de soldat. Se permettant même de le traiter de bouffon et de le sommer d'aller au turbin !

Fujitora eut un hochement de tête sec, son visage toujours neutre, pas de sourire, pas de jubilation, pas de colère rien ne trahissait les pensées de l'amiral. Pour lui la suite des événements dépendrait uniquement d'une réponse et d'une seule. La véracité de cette alliance. Pouvait-on donner foi aux informations de l'article du journal traitant de cette alliance pirate ?

Pour un Grand Corsaire s'allier avec un équipage pirate était synonyme de révocation immédiate. S'impliquer au grand jour du moins, l'amiral de la marine le savait bien. Malgré tout l'amiral de la marine éprouvait une haine farouche pour les Grands Corsaires, rêvant que ce statut disparaisse. La marine fermait les yeux sur beaucoup trop de choses, et depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était crevé les yeux il y a longtemps. Il avait été le témoin de bien trop d'exactions, commises par peu importe, marines, pirates, corsaires. Mais si c'était le cas, s'il corroborait cette rumeur, il serait jugé coupable et en subirait les sanctions.

Fujitora se tenait accroupi, dans ses mains devant lui à la hauteur de son visage son bâton, qu'il tenait fermement. Il posa une seule question

« Toi Trafalgar Law as-tu conclu une alliance avec les Chapeaux de pailles, ou sont-ils sous tes ordres ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, le visage de Law était grave, il réfléchissait intensément, près de lui César braillait qu'il n'y avait qu'à mentir ! Et c'est d'une voix décidée et puissante que le capitaine Trafalgar Law répondit

« Aucun ordre hiérarchique n'est établi entre Mugiwara-ya et moi ! Nous sommes bel et bien alliés ! »

Doflamingo se mit à rire en le traitant de maladroit.

L'amiral répondit alors, d'une voix blasé, neutre

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me contenter de te retirer ton seul titre de grand corsaire... »

L'amiral de la marine arrêta de triturer son bâton, il y eut un bruit sec dans le silence, l'éclair d'une lame au niveau des paupières closes... et le gars leur envoya une météorite sur la tronche ! Même Doflamingo semblait surpris et trouvait qu'il y allait un peu fort là. Ouais c'était le cas de le dire... une putain de météorite ! Trafalgar leva les yeux, dans le bleu du ciel un point tombait vers eux à une vitesse de dingue, un gros gros truc ! Il était malade ce mec, ses marines allaient y passer aussi !

Room.

Il fallut la force combinée de Trafalgar Law et Doflamingo pour s'en sortir. Pour découper la masse rocheuse avant qu'elle ne les atteigne de plein fouet. De nombreux fils aussi tranchants que de l'acier découpaient les gros morceaux que Trafalgar avait déjà débités dans des mouvements vifs de lame. Avaient-ils remarqué que les mouvements, les enchaînements pour venir à bout de ce danger se faisaient tout seul ? Sachant ce que l'autre allait faire et agissant en conséquence. L'espace d'un instant ils s'étaient de nouveau alliés. Ou bien luttaient-ils chacun pour eux-même, n'ayant que faire de l'autre ? Juste se protéger et s'en sortir. Et pourtant les gestes avaient une synchronicité étonnante, c'est ce que se disait l'amiral en son fort intérieur, tout en se protégeant lui aussi des débris de la météorite.

Le cratère laissé par les morceaux de météorite était impressionnant, une poussière dense s'en échappait, nuage opaque. César pleurait en appelant son maître Doflamingo. Les marines restés en retrait se dirent que vraiment leur commandant y allait pas avec le dos de la petite cuillère et qu'il faudrait qu'il se calme.

Perchés sur trois pics au milieu du cratère les trois hommes se faisaient face, un vent soufflant par bourrasque faisait voler leur manteau. La tension était palpable, électrique. Quelque chose couvait entre ces deux-là, couvait depuis longtemps. Fujitora ne parlait pas. Fujitora écoutait. Écoutait l'échange entre ce jeune pirate et Doflamingo. Le fait que ce jeune homme, explique d'une voix froide, neutre et détachée, qu'il faisait alliance avec cet équipage-là et que oui il connaissait les implications, lui avait amené du respect, parce que ce jeune pirate allait perdre. Parce que les ordres étaient les ordres, mais si Doflamingo était là que pouvait-il y faire ? Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'envoyer sa météorite. Et puis il le savait bien qu'ils l'éviteraient tous les deux, c'était juste un petit amuse-bouche, pour certain un peu radical ma foi.

L'adversaire de ce jeune pirate était bien trop puissant, ce qu'il apprenait le dégoûtait. Doflamingo le dégoûtait, c'était un être veule, retord. Pourtant l'amiral de la marine lutterait à ses côtés, dans son sens, et c'était paradoxal. Il avait plus de respect pour ce jeune homme et les Chapeaux de paille qu'il avait rencontrés un peu plus tôt à Dressrosa, que pour Doflamingo. Mais la population de l'île était en jeu, la sécurité de la population, si un combat ouvert entre les pirates et Doflamingo et sa clique avait lieu des pertes importantes seraient à déplorer... Et puis les ordres étaient les ordres... Et pourtant cela le peina un peu de s'attaquer à ce jeune pirate qui lui avait essayé de faire quelque chose contre cet être vil. Et il aurait beau fuir cela ne changerait rien.

Sur la plage une ombre furtive sauta à l'extérieur du cratère et se dirigea vers les marines qui détenaient César, le scientifique fut attrapé par le col par le Chirurgien de la Mort et ils disparurent dans la forêt. Ce fut les gueulantes de César, ses appels à l'aide auprès de son maître qui leur donnèrent une idée de la direction vers laquelle se diriger pour partir à la poursuite du capitaine Trafalgar Law.

Bon, le plan avait toujours été qu'il devait occuper Joker pour laisser du temps aux autres pour détruire cette foutue usine. Mais là, ça devenait un peu tendu, avec ce Fujitora dans les pattes. Impliquer la marine, pour qu'elle se charge de Doflamingo une fois qu'il ait perdu son titre... Tssk... Cette partie de son plan se retournait contre lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas perdu son titre mais que lui oui... Alliance, alliance... Être dans le collimateur d'un amiral de la marine c'était pas terrible... 'Tain ! Foutre ce con de César en sécurité, hors de portée de Flamingo... Et tant pis pour lui... Gagner du temps, faire durer le combat, encore un peu... Quitte à être pris.

Une poursuite acharnée avait lieu au cœur de la forêt, silhouettes floues disparaissant en un battement cils. Doflamingo volait talonnant le jeune pirate en utilisant son pouvoir. Les fils qu'il envoyait étaient coupants et acérés, tranchant tout sur leur passage. Perçant racines et troncs. L'homme fil s'en donnait à cœur joie en riant, le sourire sur ses lèvres éminemment malsain. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à chasser Trafalgar était évident. Un plaisir pervers si visible sur son visage, une sorte de jubilation sadique et amusée. À sa gauche Fujitora en lévitation sur un bloc de terre, ses paupières baissées striées de cicatrices, son visage fermé, la main sur la garde de son sabre. Il eut un mouvement souple du poignet et les débris laissés dans le sillage des fils se mirent à s'envoler vers leur proie, le capitaine pirate aurait beau s'ébattre ils l'acculeraient. Les sphères bleues s'enchaînaient à un rythme soutenu, permettant à Trafalgar d'éviter fils et projectiles, lui permettant aussi de se téléporter rapidement, gagner du terrain. Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'attaquait pas, le Chirurgien de la Mort fuyait, essayant de gagner du temps, le plus de temps possible.

Merde ! Merde... Craintif... Il était en train de manger sévère, son énergie diminuait drastiquement. Joker ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Tsss, ça avait l'air d'être la merde aussi sur le Sunny … Il les avait appelé, pour faire un topo de la situation et puis il avait besoin d'eux. Il devait mettre César en sécurité sur le bateau. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet atout-là. Doflamingo ne devait en aucun cas récupérer le scientifique, sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien ! Il avait dû appeler plusieurs fois et eux aussi lui avaient demandé de l'aide en braillant comme des perdus. Mais la conversation ne s'était pas éternisée quand un des fils de Joker l'avait frôlé de bien trop près. Pourquoi tout partait toujours en sucette ?... A quoi bon faire des plans ! Tu parles d'un stratège ! Un fil lancé par Flamingo le frôlât de nouveau bien trop prés...

Dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, un jeune pirate gémissait de douleur, pourtant personne ne le touchait. Le chirurgien de la Mort se faisait écraser lentement par une masse invisible, il en crachait du sang, la douleur déformait ses traits. Assit en tailleur sur une racine, un sourire narquois aux lèvres Doflamingo le regardait. Et il se mit à rire, Fujitora allégea quelque peu son pouvoir sur la gravité, et le jeune homme cessa de cracher du sang et de gémir pour demeurer immobile et conscient.

Il s'était fait démonter la face. Et pire, ce n'était que le début. Reprendre des forces pendant que Joker pérorait... Ouais, il aimait bien raconter des conneries en plein combat, ça lui ressemblait bien... Réfléchir... Comment faire ? Et surtout quand ? Le pouvoir de Fujitora l'écrasait, c'est à peine si il pouvait bouger le p'tit doigt... mais cela serait amplement suffisant... Gagner du temps, le plus de temps possible...

Trafalgar réprima un sourire narquois. La situation ne prêtait pas à rire. Doflamingo continuait son monologue, son explication.

Doflamingo regardait Trafalgar, sous son crâne des souvenirs remontaient, toutes sortes de souvenir. Mais surtout le commencement de sa vie. Et oui, il avait été un dragon céleste... il y a longtemps, et de fil en aiguille à l'assassinat de son père de ses propres mains, mais cet humain ne valait rien, il l'avait mérité, et c'était juste un humain après tout.

Toute cette histoire à cause d'une rencontre, à cause d'une poiscaille ! À cause de la reine des hommes-poissons venue pleurer auprès du gouvernement mondial, les exactions commises en son pays étaient graves ! Les tueries et les rapts pour l'esclavage ! Les dragons célestes l'avaient écoutée d'une oreille distraite, n'ayant que faire de ses demandes et jérémiades. Seulement son père lui non, il l'avait fait venir dans son palais et s'était mis à la questionner. Il était si curieux du dehors, il avait même fait appeler ses fils pour entendre les paroles de cette reine. La poiscaille avait répondu à toutes ses questions, et puis elle avait achevé avec cette phrase « Vous confondez tout ! Dragon céleste cela n'est que votre statut ! Vous êtes avant tout humain ! » et son père au lieu de la tuer, comme il aurait dû, avait juste ouvert les yeux en grand une réalisation soudaine sur le visage. Et peu de temps après, son père avait décidé, emportant sa famille dans sa folie. Ils étaient partis de leur patrie Marie-Joie, abandonnant son statut de dragon céleste pour se mêler aux humains. Son père était un naïf ! ça ne c'était pas bien passé. Ils avaient tout perdu, fortune, respect, autorité ! Ils n'y avaient gagné que brimades, violence et haine ! Finissant au fond d'une décharge à manger les ordures laissées par les humains, sa mère était morte de maladie et de malnutrition.

Alors il avait tué son père, malgré son âge, un gamin à l'époque, parce que lui, ne se sentait pas humain, il était un dragon céleste ! Et en tant que dragon céleste, il pouvait tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quel humain, cela ne prêtait à aucune conséquence ! Comme ils avaient raison. Oui il avait tué son père d'une balle dans la tête, en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux au moment où il avait pressé la détente ! Ça avait giclé un peu, c'était beau !

Doflamingo eut un sourire attendri à l'évocation de se souvenir. Mais malgré ce geste les dragons célestes avaient continué à le rejeter, n'avaient pas permis qu'il revienne à Marie-Joie, juste un sale humain ! A eux aussi il leur ferait payer ! Il reprendrait son titre, en trouverait un autre encore mieux ! Deviendrait Roi ! Deviendrait démon ! Il les ferait trembler de peur, il les ferait tous trembler de peur, humains, dragons, tous ! Et il détruirait les autres ! Le mot passant dans son esprit lui fit penser à autre chose, à un petit garçon, regard sur Law. Un petit garçon qui avait le même regard que lui à cette époque, un regard fou. Et les mots du môme bardés de grenades, ceinturé de grenades, les cernes sous ses yeux froids, les taches blanches courant sur sa peau, son chapeau blanc tacheté sur sa tête, les poings serrés « Prends moi dans ton équipage ! » il avait juste demandé pourquoi et le môme qui rétorque sans ciller « moi je veux tout détruire ! », il avait eu un sourire appréciateur... nouveau regard sur Law... Le petit garçon avait bien grandi...

… Et oui, il devait bien l'admettre non il ne savait pas tout. Il s'était attaqué à une montagne sans même le savoir. Il comprenait enfin le surnom de démon céleste... Donquixotte Doflamingo alias le Joker, alias le démon céleste !

Encore pire que les dragons célestes, et ça, ça c'était juste impensable, impossible ! Doflamingo faisait même peur aux maîtres du monde, et les faisait plier, accédant à sa moindre requête... Il comprenait la présence du Cp aigis, il comprenait pour les journaux comment cela avait juste put être possible. Dragon céleste devenu démon dans quel bordel s'était-il foutu sans le savoir ?! Intouchable ! Et quelque soit le côté ! Doflamingo pire que les despotes qui gouvernaient le monde. Heu comment aurait-il pu penser à ça ? Même quand il faisait partie de son équipage rien n'avait transpiré... Personne ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ça... L'image de son sauveur passa dans son esprit. Pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Une voix interne fusa dans le crâne du pirate, parce qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps ! Oh Cora-san...

L'amiral leva la tête, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, quelque chose se mouvait dans le lointain. L'aveugle le sentait, le temps était devenu incertain un orage grondant au loin. La soudaineté du changement de temps n'était pas normale. Le ciel s'était assombri, et il y eut la violence de l'éclair, le crac sonore de l'électricité, le grondement si près, impression de le ressentir dans son ventre. Une tempête était en train de se former et allait s'abattre sur eux.

Tiens ? La foudre venait de tomber pas loin. Ok, Nami-ya devait avoir fait un truc. Room...

Une demi-sphère bleue apparut, et le capitaine pirate disparu en un clin d'œil. Il n'y avait plus que le trou vide formé par la poussée de la gravité à cet endroit. Un braillement leur apprit que le Chirurgien de la Mort avait de nouveau récupéré César, et que celui-là n'était pas d'accord avec la tournure des événements. Une ride désapprobatrice apparut au-dessus des lunettes de Doflamingo, son sourire s'affaissa, se transformant en une moue amère et agacée. Cela ne l'amusait plus. La persistance de Law face à lui, malgré ce qu'il était, sa persistance à vouloir survivre pour le faire tomber, l'agaça au plus haut point. Il avait voulu se montrer clément et magnanime envers son ancien compagnon, Law avait fait partie de son équipage, et s'il s'était soumis il aurait passé l'éponge.. sans doute. Mais là les actes de Law, sa défiance et son entêtement à ne pas voir que tout cela était déjà perdu, qu'il avait perdu, l'agacèrent encore plus. Il n'aurait aucune clémence envers lui. Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en pensant à toutes les façons exquises pour briser cet homme et le remettre à sa place. Il en jubilait d'avance.

Récupérer César qui hurlait comme un attardé, et de nouveau se tirer de là... Balancer le scientifique sur le bateau à partir du pont. Les Chapeaux de paille étaient bien au rendez-vous, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir eux aussi.. pas mal, et en plus avaient suivi ses instructions, rendez-vous au pont le plus vite possible, encore mieux. Merde ! Joker avait repéré le Sunny. Ils allaient tous y passer. Doflamingo semblait s'en lécher les babines. Psychopathe, la demoiselle avait toujours eu raison.

Doflamingo flottait dans le ciel, son manteau volait derrière lui, tache rose dans le bleu, masse imposante se rapprochant inexorablement. Se maintenant à une distance respectable pour les attaquer. Doflamingo n'attaquait pas au corps il n'en avait pas besoin, ses fils lui suffisaient, pour le moment.

Entre protéger César encore sur son épaule et lui-même, et protéger le bateau.. Dieu comme les choix se réduisaient. Trafalgar para la première attaque de fils qui volaient en direction bateau, les enroulant autour de son nodachi. Il savait qu'il allait se prendre la deuxième attaque de plein fouet. Mais là il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Mais rien n'arriva, Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel.

Sanji la Jambe Noire avait mis toute son énergie pour rejoindre le bateau rapidement, il sautait dans le ciel, prenant appuis sur le vide, et sautant en avant, la marine appelait ça le pas de lune, lui il s'en fichait ! Un jour il fuyait et puis y avait eu une falaise, il avait pas réfléchi et il avait continuer à courir dans le ciel pour fuir la menace. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que le plan était un fiasco ! Que sa Nami-chérie était en danger, qu'il fallait faire vite ! Il était arrivé en pleine panade !

La Jambe Noire, le cuistot avait arrêté l'attaque, et tout en essayant de contenir Doflamingo hurlait à ses compagnons de se barrer avec un coup de burst. C'était quoi ça ? Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans César. Tss...

Dans le ciel Sanji se trouvait sur la trajectoire d'un des fils de Doflamingo, le choc était inévitable, la blessure certaine, la mort peut-être. Sur le bateau la navigatrice pleurait en hurlant, le rêne aussi. Le capitaine de heart pirates eut une moue agacée, petit mouvement de main, il y eut un room. une sphère bleue apparut englobant toute la scène, toute l'action, le bateau, Sanji et Doflamingo, englobant même une partie de l'île. Les doigts tatoués se croisèrent, Sanji apparu devant eux, Doflamingo disparu en un battement cil, envoyé ailleurs par le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Bon sauver La Jambe Noire, fait... Retour sur le bateau, fait... Ils avaient peu de temps, Joker reviendrait à la charge. Où en était le plan ? L'usine était toujours debout, ils avaient besoin de temps. Mouais...

D'abord récupérer son cœur, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, y avait trop d'inconnues. Et ce trou dans la poitrine lui laissait un goût étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire un truc comme ça. Et là de se retrouver littéralement sans cœur, sans le sien sur une si longue période c'était très très désagréable. Il avait fait un petit échange, le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine était celui de César.. au cas où. Quand il avait sorti le cœur de César enfermé dans un cube de sa propre poitrine ça avait amené un moment de flottement, peut-être de dégoût. Le Chirurgien de la Mort s'en fichait, cela lui avait donné un avantage, quoi qu'ils lui fassent ils ne pourraient pas le tuer, son cœur était ailleurs, et tant qu'il battrait dans sa prison il ne pourrait pas mourir. Il aurait pu le laisser là, sur le bateau, ils allaient fuir, il serait en sécurité.

Trafalgar regarda quelques secondes son cœur enfermé dans un cube translucide, l'organe battait tranquillement, émettant de la chaleur dans la paume de sa main. Le jeune homme semblait pondérer, Law eut un hochement de tête accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils, et dans un geste calme remit son cœur en place.

Tss, Nami-ya hurlait en le suivant. Est-ce-qu'elle allait la fermer ? Foutue navigatrice ! Foutue gamine ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie. Putain ! Ils ne voyaient donc pas la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ?

Dans le ciel un point noir convergeait vers eux à une vitesse de dingue, il grossissait à vue d'œil. Le bateau de l'amiral de la marine semblait n'avoir qu'un seul but, celui de les écraser. Contrôler la gravité était un pouvoir bien étrange, et l'amiral de la marine en avait compris toute les subtilités, et l'utilisait de manière ingénieuses et utiles. Il le contrôlait parfaitement, l'adversaire était de taille, un monstre pour tout dire. Sur le bateau des pirates, l'heure n'était plus aux palabres et aux cris, la nonchalance de Trafalgar, toujours aussi droit, blasé avec l'air juste ennuyé par la tournure des événements, expliquant que là, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de doute à avoir, tu te sauve ou tu meurs, fait ton choix. Il resterait en retrait pour appâter Doflamingo, avec l'ennemie que l'équipe de Nami-ya avait vaincu grâce au coup d'éclair.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort porta un regard à la jeune fille, pour eux aussi le combat avait été difficile, elle en portait les stigmates, sur son corps et la peur ne refluait pas de ses yeux. Les Chapeaux de paille eurent au même moment un hochement de tête celant une discussion silencieuse, un pacte muet. Le rêne disparu dans les entrailles du navire. A leur gauche Doflamingo venait de réapparaître. Le Sunny sembla se cabrer un peu, une déflagration secoua le silence, la mer un mouvement furieux créant des murs d'eaux autour du bateau, et le Sunny s'envola dans le ciel, propulsé par une sorte de canon à air, il disparu totalement au dessus de la ligne d'horizon, ne laissant même pas de trace dans son sillage.

Ils s'étaient enfin barrés... Sacré truc le coup de burst, bien utile.

Trafalgar avait atterri sur le pont, il pointait le tranchant de sa lame contre le coup d'un des lieutenant proche de Joker, une personne d'importance, elle était déjà là quand lui avait rejoint l'équipage de Doflamingo. Elle avait plutôt grossi la mère Jora. Joker ne la laisserait pas se faire tuer si il pouvait l'en empêcher, ou si surtout cela ne lui rapportait rien.

Voila... On y était... Le duel. Il allait p'te crever... Ça rentrait dans l'ordre du possible.

« Je serais bien curieux de voir dans quelle confusion sera plongé le monde après ta mort mais... Ce qui m'importe le plus, Joker c'est de te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait il y a treize ans ! » prononçât-il en prenant une pose d'attaque.

Joker lui bavât un truc à propos de rancune... C'était bien au-dessus de ça...

« Il ne s'agit pas de rancune... C'est simplement pour accomplir la volonté de tu sais qui, que j'ai tenu à rester en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! » finit-il en hurlant, sa room était énorme, le pont découpé en tranches.

…

Dans la ville principale de Dressrosa un bruit étrange se fit entendre, dans la ville calme, devant le coliseum où se passait un grand tournoi de combat mélangeant gladiateur et pirates une déflagration se fit entendre. Sur la grande place ronde et arborée il y eut un impact violent soulevant poussière et grava. Quand la poussière retomba au centre de la chaussée défoncée gisait le corps d'un homme. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et de sang, son visage tuméfié, son corps lacéré à de nombreux endroits, le sang coulant abondamment. Des hématomes déjà noirs apparaissaient sur son torse découvert. Les yeux du jeune homme viraient au blanc, et l'on le voyait lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir. Dans les coursives du Colisée, derrière les barreaux en granit marin des hautes fenêtres, Luffy assistait impuissant à la mise à mort de son ami. Il hurlait sa rage, son incompréhension, son impuissance !

… Il n'avait plus aucune force. Tout son corps hurlait de douleur. Pas un de ses muscles ne le faisait pas souffrir. Quand il s'était explosé sur le sol, il cru mourir. Flamingo le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il entendit un vague hurlement perdu qu'il était dans cet océan de souffrance. Mugiwara l'appelait, pourquoi se battait-il contre Mingo ? Tss pour toi imbécile, pour te donner du temps... Temps que tu gâches allègrement.

Doflamingo avait atterri, derrière lui Fujitora le suivait perché sur un bloc de terre en lévitation. Doflamingo debout, raide, les jambe autour du corps de Law, il souriait en se léchant les lèvres, son regard caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil rose. Il sortit de son manteau un mousquet rutilant.

« j'ai pensé à toi Law, ça va te plaire ... » et il se mit à rire, tout en tirant la première balle.

Trafalgar entendit juste le chien qu'on armait. Douleur, un dernier cri, une dernière pensée... Cora-san... Et puis ce fut le noir.

Quand il émergea, il était solidement attaché à un siège, un trône plutôt en forme de cœur... Tain, il avait mal... Il était faible comme un chaton, foutu granit marin !

Le Chirurgien de la Mort ouvra à peine les yeux, laissant parcourir son regard découvrant l'endroit où il avait atterri. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande, confortable et richement décorée, tapis tenture royale et pierres blanches au sol, hauts plafonds voûtés. Une petite fenêtre en forme d'ogive se trouvait juste en face de lui et il apercevait un coin de ciel bleu. Il devait se trouver à l'intérieur du château que Doflamingo et sa clique avaient investi.

A sa gauche un autre trône avec à son sommet un trèfle, et à sa droite un autre siège vide et pour celui-là un carreau. Plus loin il vit celui de pique. Quelle ironie il était assis sur le trône que Doflamingo lui destinait depuis toujours. Le trône de cœur... Le siège de Cora-san, il eut envie de vomir, et de hurler. Pourtant son visage resta impassible, il se permit juste un petit froncement de sourcils et un petit soupir. Et en face des quatre sièges, le roi de l'île faisant les cent pas en fulminant, Doflamingo hors de lui ! Dehors ça semblait être parti en vrille grave, des explosions et des hurlements se faisaient entendre par la fenêtre.

Il eut un sourire, ça avait mis le temps mais ils s'étaient enfin bougé le cul... Aie.. Putain ! Dès qu'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un cil, une douleur lui vrillait le corps de part en part... Joker semblait nerveux... Tant mieux... Les escargophones couinaient et blebletaient comme des fous non-stop. À l'écart deux lieutenants de la familly attendaient avec quelques gardes. Baby-5 avait bien grandi, elle était devenu une brune sulfureuse, vraiment belle mais il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de pas net. Buff quant à lui s'était encore élargi, il avait toujours l'air aussi débile, avec ses dents de lapin et son hélice ridicule autour du cou. Ses anciens compagnons, faisait tous partie du même équipage. Un gamin à l'époque, un petit môme. Mais ouais il avait fait partie de l'équipage de ce monstre, et il en était fier en plus. Il respectait tant Doflamingo. Et puis y avait eu une bifurcation. Baby-5 se rapprocha de lui et lui mit un taquet derrière le crâne en le traitant de débile ! Il lui lança juste un regard noir, et la jeune femme parti se cacher derrière Buff en couinant, elle changeait pas..

Lâchant la jeune femme du regard, Trafalgar remarqua assit contre un mur un vieil homme en tenue de gladiateur. Le grand-père était enchaîné et avait le visage grave, les yeux rivés au sol. Une barbe blanche lui dévorait le bas du visage. Sa corpulence laissait deviner un homme fort malgré son âge.

C'est qui ce gars-là ? Aie... Mingo était fou de rage. Prends-toi ça dans la gueule, chacun son tour. Il eut un sourire malsain. Sa position délicate mais pas non plus si désespérée. Quand soudain un gars unijambiste vêtu d'une jupette et d'une cape rouge fit irruption dans la pièce brandissant une épée et décapita Dolflamingo.

Hein ?!

Puis il se dirigea comme un fou vers le vieux gladiateur, en hurlant un truc incompréhensible, en battant au passage Buffalo et Baby 5, les envoyant carrément valser au loin. Un Luffy survolté suivit hurlant son surnom et portant une femme sous le bras. Mais qu'est qu'il foutait là ? Et l'usine ?

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fou là ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Chirurgien de la Mort.

« J'suis venu te sauver les miches ! » hurla Mugiwara.

Le sauver, mais quel imbécile ! Il n'en était pas question dans le plan à aucun moment, il n'avait pas compté là-dessus, et puis quoi encore ! Il lui fit d'ailleurs part de sa façon de penser.

« Oi ! Si tu me délivre je te tue ! Notre alliance est terminée ! »

L'autre en avait strictement rien à carrer. Il le trouvait égoïste, non mais il s'était pas regardé. Pire, il tremblotait en tenant la clé de ses menottes. Il ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Il hurlait et l'autre en avait rien à secouer... Déprimant... Fatiguant... Le rire de joker se fit entendre... C'était repartit pour un tour... Et merde !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **socques : chaussures à semelle de bois.**


	9. Chapitre 9 Pulpe sanglante

chapitre 9

Pulpe sanglante

* * *

Sur l'île de Dressrosa un vent de panique soufflait !

Dans le ciel azur un changement avait eut lieux, des fils semblant tomber du ciel encerclaient et emprisonnaient la ville. Une cage délicate et fine, les barreaux étaient si fin, ils brillaient dans les rayons du soleil.

Et puis il y eu une rumeur au niveau du palais, perché sur la haute colline de Flowers Hills. La colline aux fleurs où le palais royale surplombait la ville caché derrière de hauts murs d'enceinte. Sur le mur d'enceinte, au dessus de la porte principale gardée par des soldats, un symbole étrange était peint, visage souriant stylisé à l'extrême barré en son centre par un gros trait de peinture, le symbole pirate du roi Doflamingo. Le sol se mit à ronfler, à trembler. Plusieurs riverains portèrent un regard vers les hauteurs ne comprenant pas, le château semblait bouger et se mouvoir, deux grands bras étaient sortis des murs et avaient jeté quelque chose en contre-bas, dans les jardins qui encerclaient le palais. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

La ville jadis tranquille et accueillante n'était plus que cris et hurlements ! La folie s'emparait de certains habitants se mettant à attaquer leur voisin, leur enfant, leur femme. Des marines se combattaient entre eux, se retournait contre la population, contre les civils. Les jouets s'étaient transformés sous les yeux ébahis de la population en homme ou en animaux, il y avait beaucoup de pirates aussi et sacagnaient la ville, en criant vengeance ! Vengeance contre Doflamingo !

Des habitant hurlants au secours alors qu'ils frappaient attaquaient leur compatriotes. La ville sombrait dans la terreur et le chaos le plus complet. Comme il y a treize ans ! Oui les habitants connaissaient cet état de fait, cette horreur !

Pica l'homme pierre, l'homme montagne sur l'ordre de Joker, les avait tous expulsés hors du château, bon grâce à Mugiwara-ya, ils ne s'étaient pas écrasés comme des grosses merdes. Etre élastique finalement ça pouvait servir, il s'était gonflé comme un ballon en rigolant. Le fauteuil avait valdingué et lui avec, là c'était carrément devenu ingérable.

Trafalgar étendu dans l'herbe observait le ciel avec de grand yeux, la peur pouvait se lire dans les prunelles grise du capitaine pirate. La cage, cette cage il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu il a longtemps, treize ans pour être exact.

...Ok, là c'était vraiment pire que tout, la bird cage !

La bird cage, le piège mortel de Doflamingo. Le pire, le plus retors et inhumain, fils indestructibles aussi coupant que des lames de rasoir formant un cage, et bougeant se rétrécissant selon la volonté de leur maître, détruisant tout dans leur sillage. Il dégluti. En plus avec le changement de topographie fait par Pica tout était à refaire, en plus ardu. Le temps jouait contre eux, la cage finirait par les tuer tous.

Les habitants n'avaient pas compris le message de leur roi Doflamingo, un homme si bon, qui les avaient tous sauvé, il y a longtemps. Un pirate certes, mais qui avait rendu leur cité prospère. Et là sur les écrans géant disséminés partout dans la ville les nouvelles étaient terribles ! Une chasse à l'homme, aux hommes, des condamnés à mort comme avait bien spécifier leur capture contre la survit des habitants. Et il avait rit ! Un rire fou pervers...

Ils allaient les attendre maintenant tout du long. Et en plus ils auraient à se fritter tous ceux qui espéraient s'en sortir... Tssss... Mouais, vraiment mal barré... Il était complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il se passait... Chapeau de Paille n'avait rien compris... Vraiment rien... Il lui ré-expliqua son plan et ses enjeux en utilisant des mots simples :

« Si tu tues Doflamingo maintenant, alors Kaido déversera sa rage pour avoir perdu l'usine de Smile... Tout droit sur nous! On devra affronter l'un des yonkõs de front ! » voilà des mots simples, mais non Mugiwara lui répondit en colère.

« On parlera de ça plus tard. Tu as vu l'état de ce pays! Tu sais ce qui va se passer si j'abandonne maintenant ! »

Le vieux gladiateur et l'unijambiste parurent touchés par les mots du Chapeau de paille, la femme pleurait, les présentations furent faites, et le capitaine Trafalgar Law senti une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir.

Cet homme était l'ancien roi de Dressrosa, le roi Riku, la femme Violette sa fille, des larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues, des larmes amères en regardant l'unijambiste, Law ne comprenait pas pourquoi de telles effusions, et la voix grave de l'unijambiste amenant les explications. Les jouets de Dressrosa étaient des hommes avant, des femmes aussi, voir des enfants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de déplaire à Doflamingo, transformés en jouet dans l'incapacité de dire qui ils étaient. Et témoin de la disparition de leur être dans les souvenirs de leur proches. Aucun souvenir d'eux et pour personne, aucune trace de leur vie, juste des jouets sans existences. Mais eux pourtant se souvenant, se souvenant de chaque instant, de chaque moment. Eux portant leur mémoire à l'intérieur. Lui avant la chute du royaume se nommait Kyros, il était un gladiateur émérite, faisant partie de la famille royale suite à un mariage, et puis il était devenu un soldat de fer blanc. Et ce même jour il était devenu veuf, sa propre fille ne le reconnaissant pas, sa propre famille ne le reconnaissant pas.

Putain ! Il se doutait que c'était glauque, mais là, fallait bien le reconnaître c'était pas mal ! Et en plus c'était de sa faute ! Oui c'était de sa faute si ces hommes ces femmes avaient perdu leur pays, leur liberté et leur souvenirs. Oui de sa faute si ce vieux papy avait perdu son trône. Oui sa faute si il avait du combattre en tant que gladiateur pour le plaisir malsain de Joker, et ce depuis treize ans. Oui tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce pays était de sa faute ! Vague de honte en plus de la culpabilité !

Chapeau de paille n'avait pas tort et puis de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix, plus le choix, si ils voulaient sortir de la cage géante, coupante et indestructible, il fallait battre Joker. Zoro avait kikoku en main, bien... Mais les menottes l'entravaient toujours... Tain ! Il était malade ce mec. Il avait sauté des remparts dans le vide l'entraînant dans sa chute avec le sabreur. Il allait le tuer, c'était sûr ! Ils atterrirent rebondissant cette fois-ci comme des grosse merdes au milieux d'une armée de sbires de Mingo, encerclés, et pour couronner le tout des lieutenants du gang de Flamingo les attendaient le sourire aux lèvres. Et pas les plus faibles, Machwise, Delinger ainsi que Senior Pink. Humpfff ! C'était quand même bien mal barré !

« Je sens que ce n'est pas un bon endroit ! » constata Luffy... Quel demeuré !... Se fut sur un ton neutre qu'il asséna

« Oi ! Mugiwara-ya, dés que j'aurais enlevé ces menottes, je te butterais en premier ! »

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a que des mauvais endroit maintenant. » acheva Roronoa.

Et ils étaient partis en courant comme des dératés. Évités une triple attaque des lieutenants de la family pour finalement se retrouver en face de l'amiral Fujitora. Il se sentait tellement, inutile, et ridicule perché sur l'épaule du Chapeau de Paille. C'était juste insupportable. Tiens ? Mugiwara semblait connaître l'amiral qui avait voulu lui mettre sa race... Bah, ne pas chercher à comprendre, il abandonnait. Avec les Chapeaux de paille, il abandonnait.

Et Pica était apparu, et tous les marines et les civils en avaient fait dans leur froc. Et Chapeau de paille s'était foutu de sa gueule à cause de sa voix aiguë et aigrelette. Faut dire que le mélange était surprenant un géant de pierre avec une voix de crécelle. C'est vrai que c'était drôle, c'était drôle mais dangereux... Mais non l'autre en avait rien à carrer comme d'habitude, et en plus il y allait franco avec les larmes qui lui sortaient des yeux et tout et tout... Vraiment, là-haut Pica était fou de rage, ses yeux injectés de sang... Ils allaient se faire écraser par la main du mastodonte. Luffy s'était mis à courir toujours hilare, il fut rejoint par Zoro qui éclata lui aussi de rire. Tain ! Même si lui s'y mettait c'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils furent soufflés par le coup de poing émis par le golem de pierre, envoyés dans un autre coin de la ville. Et un autre dingue qu'il ne connaissait même pas avait essayé de le décapiter... Chapeau de paille hurlait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous?! C'est mon ami! »

« Nan ! Mais même pas en rêve! » répondit-il avec rage.

Mais ça ne servait à rien... Las, il était las de tout ça... L'autre pirate... Là, le Cabage comme l'appelait Chapeau de paille parla du dieux Ussop, et d'une dette, il lui tendit même son chapeau mais avec une telle haine dans le regard, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler avec rage

« J'ai pas confiance ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Il récupéra son chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Ah... Ça faisait du bien de retrouver un repère dans ce tourbillon de dinguerie.

Trafalgar sentait bien que cela était loin d'être fini, que ce n'était que le début. Que le pire était à venir, et qu'il ne serait pas simple de s'en sortir. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, mais il devait bien avouer que les enchaînements d'événements rentraient dans le domaine de l'imprévisible, le capitaine Trafalgar jeta un œil sur le chapeau de paille, et les mots de la Veuve Noire passèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait eu raison, ça avait foiré, un bon gros foirage en règle.

Il avait toujours les menottes, ça commençait à l'agacer d'ailleurs. Elle était où cette foutue clé ? En n'en faisant qu'à leur tête les Mugiwaras avaient délivré les jouets, c'était une bonne choses, vu le souk en découlant. Et certain des gars qui avaient été transformés en jouet se ralliaient à la cause du Chapeau de Paille... Tant mieux ça foutrait un beau bordel, y avait des sacrés clients, pas mal de capitaines pirates, de sacrés bandits, des alliés comme ça n'étaient pas à dédaigner en ces temps de crises. Mais bien sûr les crétins se montaient le bourrichon comme des malades, trop d'ego. Ensuite ils avaient trouvé la fabrique de smiles, ça aussi c'était un bon point... Il restait encore à la détruire, et à se fritter Joker...

Pourquoi finissait-il sur le dos d'un taureau ? Pourquoi ? Dans quelle partie de son plan finissait-il sur le dos d'un taureau, menotté à fuir comme un dégénéré ?... Nul part, cette partie n'apparaissait pas, n'aurait pas du apparaître, n'aurait pas du exister... Jamais... Il eut rictus désapprobateur.

Mouais.. Ils étaient passés au travers des groupes d'ennemis grâce à la bande de cinglés les suivants.

Chaque pirate se prenant un des lieutenants, voire des grappes de sbires de Doflamingo. Et ils y allaient franchement, y avait un peu de rancune quand même, et une grosse dette. Mais c'était dingue cette facilité que Chapeau de paille avait pour se faire des alliés... Tss... Tout allait tellement vite. Dans un train d'enfer, ils montaient sur le bras de pica, en hurlant comme des demeurés. Chapeau de paille venait de réduire en poussière le visage de pierre du golem. Tain, il est impressionnant quand même.

Zoro était resté en arrière pour s'occuper du golem qui récupérait vite, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. L'air confiant... Une bande de barge cet équipage tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ok... Il avait pris sa décision... Mouais, la finasserie, tourner autour du pot c'était fini. De toute façon c'était mort. Et il raconta à Luffy Corazon-san... Cora-San lieutenant et frère de Doflamingo, et oui il avait fait partie de l'équipage de Doflamingo, il y a longtemps. Il était si avide de destruction, détruire le plus possible dans le temps qui lui était imparti, qui lui restait. Et puis Cora-San avait mis son grain de sel. Il lui raconta son sauveur, son ami et sa fin, son assassina par son propre frère. Et pourquoi finalement lui aussi voulait la peau du Shichibukai. Étonnamment Mugiwara-ya l'écouta calmement. Il y avait autre chose qui brillait dans le regard du Chapeau de paille maintenant. Une chose dure, inflexible. Trafalgar lui renvoya son regard... Il leur faudrait au moins ça.

Tssk, piège à la con sauvé de justesse par deux inconnus... Humpf... ce Mugiwara était taré... Il devait prendre les choses en mains. Il en avait mare là, de se faire bringuebaler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon... Putain ! Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort ! Et puis il en avait mare de n'être entouré que par des barges, le propriétaire du cheval détenait le pompon... Complètement secoué, jamais vu ça, en plus le canasson n'était vraiment pas confortable, quitte à choisir y préférait le taureau... Hum... Lui aussi y devenait dingue, penser à des trucs comme ça dans une situation pareille, fallait rester concentré... Tout ça c'était de leur faute, y déteignaient... Tous étaient éparpillés dans la ville et se battaient comme des acharnés. C'était l'anarchie la plus complète. Le chaos le plus total. Plus bas il vit tourbillonner des cyclones emportant avec eux des grappes de sbires hurlants. Elle était vivante et dans le coin... Musique dans l'air.

Et puis il y eut les soldats gigantesques, casse-noisettes de cauchemars, invincibles, et lui cible immobile toujours entravé, ne pouvant se défendre, vulnérable, impuissant, il en hurlait de rage... Les renforts étaient arrivés en volant... Tombant ? Bon, grâce à Robin il savait maintenant où se trouvait cette foutue clé, premier objectif. Une gamine criait en tendant une minuscule clé, tendant désespérément son bras dans l'air. Derrière elle, le vacarme d'un combat, et l'ombre, l'ombre si pesante de Diamante. Et pourtant malgré la terreur dans son regard, elle tendait la main vers eux. Eux fuyant toujours pourchassés par les horribles créatures, mais là y avait vraiment urgence, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti.

Il vit l'ombre d'abord, l'ombre géante des mâchoires de la créature. Il vit ses mains entravées se tendant vers celle de Mugiwara qui tenait la clé. Il y eut l'éclat doré dans la pénombre. Il y eut le tremblement de la mâchoire quand elle se referma sur lui. La clé était chaude, légère, si petite. Gestes sûrs, instinctifs. Il voulait revoir le bleu du ciel, il avait quelque chose à accomplir.

« Room ! »

Enfin libre... Libre...

Oui, son pouvoir pouvait être vachement utile. Mugiwara semblait ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant... Humpff.. D'abord retirer ces foutues balles de plomb qui lui brûlaient les entrailles. Le bâtard avait utilisé des balles de plombs... Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

Ils allaient y arriver. Et en haut il serait là. Il faudrait garder son calme, il porta un regard vers le Chapeau de paille... Moue déprimée... Tsssk, ça allait être compliqué...

Et tout s'avéra extrêmement compliqué, ils avaient été séparés assez rapidement Joker tirant ses ficelles et jouant avec Luffy de manière magistrale. Mugiwara-ya était trop tendre... Enfin tendre n'était pas le mot juste, mais il ne trouvait pas mieux. Mais même s'il voyait l'efficacité, il n'en restait pas moins que Joker était vraiment une belle ordure, utiliser un ami pour le retourner contre vous, et contre sa volonté. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait éloigné son équipage, il avait eu raison. Dans l'air la musique lui parvenait toujours, lui redonnant courage et rage malgré la situation finalement assez désespérée. Cette musique, lui faisait gonfler le cœur, jusqu'à un point presque douloureux, images de son passé le submergeant, souvenirs et sensations, et la musique derrière en toile de fond... Et pourtant elle le recentrait, le reboustait, lui laissait entrevoir un demain, une victoire. Il allait y arriver, pas d'autre choix ! Il se redressa, là-bas, dans le cratère qui venait de se former Mugiwara disparu avec Bellamy. Il resserra sa prise sur Kikoku, et s'élança alors que le rythme devenait effréné.

Elle était là... La Veuve Noire était arrivée et se tenait entre lui et Joker, droite, fière. Aucune peur dans les yeux de la pirate. Il put entendre Joker rire, elle lui lança un regard sombre, secoua la tête, et reposa son regard sur Doflamingo. Il se remit à rire... Un vrai rire de psychopathe...

« De plus en plus pathétique, Law... Tu es si faible, que tu te retrouves protégé par une petite pute... »

Elle ne bougeait pas, écoutant, impassible. Aucune émotion visible, juste la musique lourde qui vrombissait, résolution dans le regard. Moue dégoûtée de Joker, devant la posture et le sourire de la pirate.

« Sauve-toi petite fille... Tu ne m'amuses pas... »

« Petite fille... Je ne suis plus une petite fille depuis longtemps, Joker ! »

Elle sembla avoir un frisson, et disparu dans un battement de cils, pour se retrouver devant le Shichibukai, et lui asséna une droite qui le fit voler littéralement. Tout allait trop vite, elle enchaînait les coups suivant le rythme de la musique et de la voix du chanteur qui hurlait, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Son corps disparaissant pour ne laisser que du vide, tornades, bourrasques emmêlant les fils de Doflamingo, lames invisibles les coupants. Elle trouvait l'ouverture, le prenait de vitesse... Ils se jaugeaient, s'analysaient, testaient leurs résistances, leurs forces, cherchant le point faible... Haki contre Haki.. Flamingo se tordait sous les coups, il avait la gueule en sang, les coups de pied succédaient aux coups de poing. Trebold hurlait, l'insultait. Tain, elle se le faisait au corps-à-corps, elle était en train de lui exploser la face au corps-à-corps... Quelle étrange façon de combattre, son pouvoir lui donnait tant de possibilités et pourtant, elle fonçait dans le tas. La musique se tut, elle recula, Flamingo s'écroula au sol. Elle souffla une seconde et fit claquer sa langue, l'air mauvais.

« Tsss !... »

Flamingo se releva en riant. Toujours ce rire qui lui filait des sueurs froides. Il était terrorisé par ce mec... Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter ça, cette terreur sourde qui balayait d'un souffle son courage et sa rage.

« Tu as fait des progrès petite fille... Mais est-ce que ce sera assez? » lui demanda Joker un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous verrons bien... » regard venimeux de la part de Blue.

Elle appuya sur le petit gastéropode qu'elle avait sur l'épaule, il se mit à hurler une autre musique des larmes dans les yeux et un autre rythme s'installa, plus rapide encore... Frénétique... Les yeux de la pirate ressemblaient à du mercure liquide, un regard dangereux, un regard de tueur... Elle avait aussi ça en elle... Mortelle... Une faucheuse était devant lui bloquant les attaques de fils du Shichibukai avec des lames de vents noires comme la nuit. Dans ses mains elle faisait tourner quelque chose, vision floue et éclairs métalliques. Elle semblait être... Intouchable, inatteignable furent les seuls mots qui passèrent dans l'esprit du Chirurgien de la Mort et il observa encore plus attentivement.

Oui elle ne saignait pas, ou si peu, et pourtant le frisson désagréable qui le parcouru lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait autre chose... Ce n'est pas que sa défense était indestructible, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement de défense, un coup elle se mangeait les fils un coup non. Y avait pas de plan, pas de stratégie, juste de l'instinct, juste une détermination sans faille. Elle avançait au rythme de la musique, toujours avançant et portant son coup. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste avancer et porter son coup. Et les fils traversaient parfois son corps ondulant, et recouvert par endroits d'un haki sombre et luisant, giclée de sang, odeur métallique saturant l'air quand elle se faisait blesser. Il arrivait à la blesser, mais c'était une logia, ce n'était pas possible ?! Oui, quand les fils devenaient nombreux, trop nombreux, il la voyait encaisser, son pouvoir neutralisé par le haki de Joker. Et elle encaissait méchamment. Law déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts sous la réalisation, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Il essaya de se relever mais se vautra lamentablement. Elle atterrit juste devant lui, là-bas de l'autre côté Joker était dans un sale état. Vraiment elle lui avait fait mal, très mal mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant... Loin de là... Très loin de là.

« Dis, tu comptes te relever quand ? Tu comptes bien te relever quand même ? »

Elle le regardait l'air neutre. Il ne put que déglutir, les yeux qu'elle avait étaient d'une froideur... Funestes, tout comme le nouveau morceau qui hurlait... Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux sauf la mort. C'était comme cela. Rien d'autre ne l'habitait juste la mort, cette vision le rendait sombre et amer. Il n'en était pas question ! Il agrippa Kikoku fermement, et se remit debout, le regard droit et plein de résolution. Blue ne mourait pas... Non ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il ne la laisserait pas mourir, comme Cora-san l'avait fait pour lui. Plus jamais ça ! Il se l'était juré, une promesse, un serment. Il se mit à la hauteur de la pirate. La musique lui donnait le ton. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent contre Joker, lui sabre en avant, elle se transformant en lame de vent. Leurs cris couvrant la musique, déterminés à en finir. En finir, pour passer à autre chose, refermer la cicatrice béante. Mais non, ce n'était pas encore assez... Quand ils furent tous les deux transpercés par de nombreux fils, ils avancèrent encore, sans se soucier de la douleur. Se rapprocher de Joker encore, toujours plus, pour être sûr de le blesser, aller jusqu'au bout. Frapper encore et encore en avançant, le déchirer, le détailler, le déchiqueter. Les fils les transperçant disparurent, mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Joker n'était plus qu'une pulpe sanglante envoyée au loin. Trafalgar regarda la pirate, le haki disparaissant, d'immenses hématomes couvraient sa peau laissant deviner de lourdes lésions internes. Elle chancela, en laissant passer un râle d'entre ses lèvres. Respirant rapidement, et crachant du sang. Merde...

« Tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos à ton adversaire Law... »

Le fil qui le transperça de part en part, le fit chanceler et mettre le genou au sol. La douleur quand le Shichibukai le retira explosa dans tout son corps déjà si usé. Et puis ce furent les coups de feu. Les balles qui lui déchiraient les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se tire de là, Joker jouait avec lui, il avait raté, ou évité ses points vitaux pour faire durer le jeu de massacre... Merde, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et remplaça son corps par celui d'un autre... Reprendre son souffle... Putain! Il l'avait laissé là-haut toute seule... Mais le subterfuge fonctionnait au vu des nombreux coups de feu qui lui parvenait... Joker ne s'occupait pas d'elle... La musique lui parvenait toujours.

« Traffy ! Gumo gumo gigant arm ! »

Cela ne servirait à rien Law le savait, il eut un sourire en constatant l'état de fureur de Chapeau de Paille. Il croyait vraiment que le pauvre mec mort c'était lui ?... Bien cela ferait une très bonne diversion...

Ça avait foiré... Tout avait foiré... Merde !... Un putain de monstre... Il allait crever... MERDE !... Treize ans dans les égouts... Faible et pathétique, ouais ce connard avait toujours eu raison... Faible et pathétique... L'entraînement n'avait servit à rien... Même le gamma n'avait servit à rien... Merde !... Il luttait contre les larmes. Hurlant son impuissance à la face de son adversaire. Il avait fallu qu'il parle, mais quel imbécile ! Au lieu d'en finir, il avait fallu qu'il crache tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui le bouffait depuis treize ans... Même le counter shock n'avait servi à rien... MERDE !

Quelle fin merdique se faire écraser par le talon de son pire ennemi, comme un vulgaire insecte. MERDE !

Ah tiens non, il semblerait que sa fin ne soit pas pour maintenant, Mugiwara-ya en avait décidé autrement. Trebolt devenait fou... Non, il avait toujours été fou... Haki des rois ok, cela ne l'étonna même pas, il s'en doutait. Chapeau de Paille était un roi, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il était ?... Le mot faible lui traversa l'esprit.. Ouais non, même pas en rêve ! Comment pourrait-il faire face à son équipage, si il les laissait à Chapeau de Paille ? Et puis lui aussi était un de ceux-là, un des pires... Sourire en coin.

Il avait découpé Trebolt grâce à son pouvoir encore en place. Oui, sa room était encore là, même si à cause d'elle il venait de cramer plusieurs années de sa vie... Il n'avait pas réussi à faire dans la précision chirurgicale, il avait trop mal, le travail avait été bâclé... Trebolt sans son manteau glaireux ressemblait à un ver de terre ridicule, du sang s'échappait abondamment de son coté. Il lui avait fait mal quand même, et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Chapeau de Paille toujours coincé dans les sécrétions dégueulasses et lui n'en parlons pas, il était incapable de bouger. Trebolt allait se faire exploser, et eux avec, kamikaze pour son roi.

Law put sentir la chaleur des flammes lui lécher le visage. L'explosion était bien là, le feu l'entourait de part en part mais ne l'atteignait pas. Un mur invisible le protégeait, et pour Chapeau de paille c'était la même chose. Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Il senti une caresse légère sur sa joue, il reconnut la douceur, la voix désincarnée dans le vent qui lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement, tout en l'invectivant vertement... Sourire... Un globe de vent les protégeait de l'explosion, puis ce fut les glaires qui les emprisonnaient qui furent balayées sous une rafale violente. Libres, lui et Chapeau de Paille étaient libres. Le feu mourut et le vent se mit à diminuer pour disparaître tout à fait. Joker en voyant le spectacle avait porté son regard sur la jeune femme étendue un peu plus loin, il eut une moue coléreuse.

« Je vais te tuer petite pute... »

Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Elle avait puisé dans ses dernières réserves pour les sauver tous les deux. Le vent ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça... Pas pour cette raison futile, vouloir le sauver... Joker se rapprochait calmement de la pirate. Il écrasa du talon la petite bête qui hurlait toujours. Et le silence leur tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.

« Et si je sortais son cœur Law ? Comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Pour te l'offrir ? Hein ?.. Si je faisais ça ? »

Il essaya de modeler une room. Mais c'était trop pour son organisme, et fit un black-out total.

Quand il se réveilla il était dans le champ de tournesol en contre bas. Quelqu'un le portait, il pouvait entendre le bruit du combat, les murs du palais s'écroulaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il agrippa l'épaule du gars qui le portait, derrière eux Robin soutenait avec difficulté le corps de Blue.

« Attendez... Laissez-moi... Et allez-y … Emmenez-la... »

« Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Robin interdite.

« Pendant treize ans... J'ai juste vécu pour pouvoir tuer Doflamingo... » Il respira... Mal... Douleur... « J'ai fait … Haa.. Tout ce que j'avais à faire... Le reste... repose sur Mugiwara-ya... » Là-haut ça envoyait du lourd « S'il gagne ce combat... Je.. Veux être là... Et le voir de mes propres yeux ! » Putain ! Comme il avait mal... Il se reprit et c'est d'une voix qu'il voulait forte, mais il eut le sentiment d'échouer lamentablement

« S'il il perd... Je... Mourrai à ses cotés! » Il déglutit « C'est moi... Qui l'ai entraîné.. Sur ce champ de bataille... Laissez-moi et partez ! »

Le pirate blond... Comment y s'appelait déjà ? Avait compris, mais Robin elle ne voulait rien entendre... Alliance, point de vue et détermination... Oui, c'étaient bien les chapeaux de paille ça.

« Laissez-moi... Je vous en prie. »

Il avait été jusqu'à supplier. La moue sérieuse sur le visage du pirate lui fit comprendre que le message était passé et compris, il l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol.

« Nico Robin part devant avec elle. »

« Cabbage! »

Ah voilà c'est ça le nom qu'il cherchait. Cabbage s'était assis à coté de lui son épée plantée dans le sol.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ta dernière volonté... Je vais rester avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras rien à y redire. » Non rien, il n'avait rien à y redire... Cabbage reprit « Mais si tu meurs, meurs après moi... »

C'était quoi ce plan?!

Cabbage donna son manteau à Robin, elle aussi avait morflé, son dos n'était plus qu'une chair à vif, sanglante. Oui, ils avaient tous donné de leur personne et pourtant ce n'était toujours fini. Un « mademoizellle Robin » arrivait d'en bas, mélange bizarre entre le bêlement et les pleurs... Adoration totale, y en avait un qui visiblement prenait son pied. Un dernier regard au corps que Robin portait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Ses yeux clos, le contraste du sang sur sa peau blanche, le fin sourire sur ses lèvres, la nana qu'il avait entraîné dans ses plans à la con, dans sa vengeance était dans sale état... A cause de lui... Il eut envie de hurler ! Le regard que lui lança Robin était doux, elle hochât la tête, et disparu de son champ de vision. Des bestioles bizarres lui avaient recousu le bras, c'était quoi ces trucs ? Il ne deviendrait pas manchot tant mieux.

Là haut le combat était épique.

Putain ! C'était un barge ce mec, une telle puissance ! Mais y avait un défaut, et il le savait sûrement, il ne fallait pas que ça s'éternise... Comme cette fois là au Sabondy où il avait fini comme un nain... Définitivement barge, avec des techniques improbables. Tsss !

Ça c'était éternisé... Merde, ils étaient tous dans sale état... Même Falmingo avait morflé, mais il semblait increvable. Ils s'étaient envoyés mutuellement si loin, il devait se rapprocher, malgré son état lamentable, il le devait Mugiwara pourrait avoir besoin de lui... Dix minutes, comment ça dix minutes ? C'était énorme ! Esquiver dix minutes Flamingo, vraiment ce gars avait des techniques dangereuses, et si il avait été seul ? Regard sur Mugiwara-ya... Hum Mugiwara n'était pas seul, jamais... Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, même lui en était la preuve... Humpff... Mais courir dans la ville en hurlant comme des dégénérés, n'était pas selon lui la bonne technique, la discrétion c'était vraiment pas leur truc. Dix minutes ça allait être juste, vu l'avancement et la vitesse de la cage ça allait se jouer au poil de cul, à la seconde près.

Putain ! Falmingo avait encore la force de se foutre de lui... Admirer le spectacle ! Tu parles ! Le compte à rebours s'égrainait, allait-il pouvoir le faire ? Quelque room pour permettre à Mugiwara-ya de surprendre Joker et au passage sauver des filles. C'était dingue le nombre de nanas dans cette histoire, cette bataille. Aucune ne lâchait rien, alors il ne devait rien lâcher non plus.

La cage était si près, il voyait l'ombre des fils tranchants, il voyait dans le ciel le point sombre du corps du chapeau de paille, il avait promis ! Il avait dit en un seul coup ! Mais fallait-il encore pouvoir le placer... Allez Mugiwara-ya, tu peux le faire !

Déchaînement de puissance, de colère, le sol s'était déchiré sous l'impact, cratère monstrueux, un côté catastrophe naturelle, tremblement de terre, cataclysme. Et sous cette puissance destructrice le corps du Shichibukai, la tache rose tombant inexorablement dans le gouffre qui semblait sans fin. Il retint sa respiration, comme tous les autres, attendant regardant le ciel, espérant, c'était leur dernière chance, il le savait. Et lentement la bird cage disparue, s'effaçant, les barreaux se dissolvant dans l'air, ne laissant pour preuve de leur existence que les traces, les griffures dans le sol et la désolation qu'ils avaient laissée dans leur sillage. Il voyait le bleu apaisant du ciel. Il pleurait semblait-il. Il sentait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, sensations oubliées, incongrues.

C'était fini... Enfin fini... Fini, le mot roulait dans sa tête.

« Tu entends ça Cora-san.. Fini! » Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _musiques (enfin des bouts) qui sont dans ma tête pour ce chapitre:_

 _Uprising de muse_

 _Rage against the machine: Take the power back_

 _AC/DC: Thunderstruck_

 _Woodkid: Iron_

 _Imagine the dragon: Radioactive... et meurtre d'une petite bête qui avait rien demandé à personne._


	10. Chapitre 10 rien de plus, rien de moins

Chapitre 9

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

* * *

Quand Trafalgar se réveilla, ses blessures avaient toutes disparues. Par quel miracle ?!...

Derrière lui, Chapeau de Paille braillait. Une partie des chapeaux de paille était là, ils taillaient le bout de gras tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres. Il chercha la demoiselle du regard, elle était là vivante et regardait les pirates devant elle l'air surprise. Mouais.. Ils auraient dû être morts à l'heure actuelle, vu les blessures qu'ils avaient ramassés, enfin mort peut-être pas, mais définitivement pas dans cet état-là. Devant lui se trouvaient les petites créatures bizarres. Ce fut une des bestioles, celle qui lui avait recousu le bras qui lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Leur princesse avait été kidnappée par la famille Doflamingo et leur peuple avait été réduit en esclavage pour garder leur princesse en vie. La bestiole le remerciait chaudement de les avoir aidés à sauver leur princesse, pour les remercier elle avait utilisé son pouvoir. En entendant le dit pouvoir des sueurs froides secouèrent le Chirurgien de la Mort. Vraiment, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Cette satanée princesse pouvait guérir, faire disparaître toutes blessures avec ses larmes. Malgré cet atout, ils avaient réussi à vaincre Joker, une bouffée d'un truc l'envahi, cette sensation était jubilatoire. Enfin après treize ans il était parvenu à ses fins, et cerise sur le gâteau, il était vivant. Ils étaient tous vivants. Il se mit à rire en retombant les bras en croix, les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel, il laissait passer son fou rire.

Tous les pirates le regardaient interdits, puis un fin sourire s'afficha sur leur visage. Luffy quand à lui se mit à rire accompagnant Trafalgar.

« Tu vois Traffy ! On y est arrivé ! »

« Ouais... »

Il soupira en se redressant doucement, faisant rouler ses muscles... Non, il n'avait plus mal nul part, rien, même pas un tiraillement... Dingue... Aucune douleur, juste cette immense fatigue qui lui tomba dessus comme une lame de fond. Ils semblaient tous las, exténués, limite hébétés, mais une fois debout tendit la main au Capitaine des Mugiwara.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer lentement vers le centre de la ville, vers le trou béant. Blue avait remis de la musique, un air rapide, joyeux et vainqueur. Au cours de leur marche plusieurs pirates les rejoignirent en traînant eux aussi leurs adversaires vaincus. Se racontant leurs combats respectifs, riant. Le groupe était impressionnant. Trafalgar lança un regard en biais à la pirate qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle s'était allumé une de ses cigarettes spéciales avec un sourire aux lèvres, marchant en rigolant avec le sabreur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin la marine les attendait. L'amiral Fujitora, le lâche qui avait préféré ne pas intervenir, pour leur laisser faire le sale boulot. Doflamingo quand à lui gisait au fond de son trou, des menottes en granit marin aux poignets pour faire bonne mesure, et puis des chaînes aussi au cas où.

Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Dans un même mouvement tous se stoppèrent en face de l'amiral, à une distance respectable. Un vent soudain balaya le quai du port. L'ambiance était électrique. Les marines tremblaient un peu, devant eux se dressait quand même une bande de monstres. Ils avaient tous été témoin à un moment donné d'un bout de combat, et c'était plutôt flippant. Il jeta un regard sombre à l'amiral de la marine devant lui. La Veuve Noire bailla sans aucune retenue, son corps se relâchant, regard vague à la masse, épuisé. Il crut qu'elle allait s'endormir sur place.

« Alors Shichibukai Trafalgar, » demanda l'amiral « Mais êtes-vous toujours Shichibukai, capitaine Trafalgar ? »

Froncements de sourcil... Le sujet avait déjà été abordé, il n'y avait pas autant de témoins certes, et les événements avaient évolué, la situation avait évolué. Le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un rictus, Shichibukai ce titre n'avait jamais rien voulu dire, il exécrait le gouvernement mondial, alors travailler pour eux. Son rictus malsain s'agrandit.

« Je suis un Pirate ! Je suis le Capitaine des Hearts, Trafalgar D. Watel Law le Chirurgien de la Mort, rien de plus rien de moins. »

Fujitora eut une moue appréciatrice, un sourire ornait même ses lèvres.

«Bien... Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Je ne souhaitais aucunement me battre contre les sauveurs de cette île. »

A ce moment précis le roi Riku s'avança lentement, à ses côtés se tenaient Kyros, le gars unijambiste, et les deux survivantes de la lignée, Rebecca et Violette, celles qu'il avait sauvée un peu plus tôt. Derrière eux, les restes de l'armée du royaume.

« Ces hommes sont sous la protection du royaume ! Aucun mal ne leur sera fait ! »

Ils jetèrent tous dans un même mouvement les ennemis vaincus au pied du roi Riku. Fujitora baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Un rictus apparu sur son visage, puis lentement il se leva, et se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

« Vous avez entendu le roi de ce pays. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, cela déclencherait une lourde crise diplomatique. Allez aider la population ! »

Et c'est d'un pas lent qu'il partit en direction de son navire. Les pirates poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir. Oui, ils n'avaient pas franchement envie de remettre le couvert de suite. Chapeau de Paille avait faim, voulait de la viande et le faisait savoir. Cela fit rire Violette et Rebecca, qui lui promirent un festin de roi. Les équipages se retrouvaient, une bande se mit à courir dans leur direction en hurlant comme des perdus...

« Capitaine ! »

Son regard dévia sur le capitaine en question, elle souriait, un sourire plein de dents, lumineux, regard fatigué mais rassuré. Ils lui sautèrent dessus, l'homme poisson pleurait, la gamine aussi, Blue leur fila une grande tape sur le crane en riant. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi retrouver ses compagnons, partager cette joie contagieuse. Là, ils la faisaient sauter en l'air en braillant. Mais ils les avaient envoyé ailleurs, pour les protéger, pour qu'il ne leur vienne pas l'idée saugrenue de mourir pour lui. À ce niveau-là il avait déjà donné. Un homme restait en retrait, il assistait à la scène des retrouvailles mais ne participait pas, il dévorait la pirate des yeux, regard de mort de faim. L'équipage du Chevaucheur se décala pour le faire entrer dans le champ de vision de leur capitaine. Les rires qui jusqu'à maintenant fusaient se turent, elle regardait le mec avec surprise. Ils se rapprochaient lentement. Visages neutres... La bête dans les entrailles du Chirurgien se réveilla et commença lentement à le bouffer. C'était qui ce mec ? Face à face, les deux pirates se regardaient en silence. C'est le mec qui fit le premier geste, il la serra contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras tendrement, voulant l'embrasser.

« Tu me fais quoi ? »

« Blue... Je ... »

« Lâche moi ! » Voix tranchante

La bête se calma à peine. Mais l'autre ne lâcha pas au contraire, il la rapprocha encore de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il y eut une explosion sous le crâne du Chirurgien de la Mort.

« Hummm... Franchement Chirurgien moi j'aimerais pas. » lui dit le sabreur sur un ton neutre « A moins que t'en ais rien à foutre... »

Non, bizarrement il n'en avait pas rien à foutre, c'était même le contraire, il allait tuer ce mec qui osait embrasser sa nana... Sa nana... Mouais, le possessif était venu naturellement dans son esprit... Mais oui pour l'instant, à l'heure présente Blue était sa demoiselle, sa nana... Celle qu'il aimait faire gémir... Et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait la toucher... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

« Remarque » continua Zoro « T'es p'te' du genre à tirer ton coup et en avoir rien foutre après... »

Hum... Ouais normalement, d'habitude c'était ça.. Mais là...

« Va savoir Roronoa-ya... » Sourire de psychotique, regard de tueur. Mais avant même qu'il puisse dégainer son nodachi, la pirate asséna une putain de droite au mec et l'envoya littéralement voler les quatre fers en l'air.

« J't'ai dis de pas me toucher sale con ! »

« Capitaine ! »

« Quoi !... Putain ! J'en ai marre ! »

Excédée, elle était excédée. L'équipage de Blue la regardait inquiet. Le mec était de nouveau debout et l'observait le regard sombre.

« Blue... »

« Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! T'as perdu le droit de l'ouvrir quand tu t'es barré ! Et tout ça pourquoi, hein ?! Tomber direct entre les mains de Joker ! »

le Chirurgien de la Mort se rapprocha d'elle, il ne comprenait pas cette montée de colère soudaine, cette rage, alors que l'instant d'avant elle rigolait heureuse. Elle avait une moue colérique, ses lèvres étaient brillantes. Et puis merde ! Foutues lèvres tentatrices, il fut rapide c'était juste pour goutter, se souvenir et puis pour effacer le baiser de l'autre... Peut-être aussi pour leur faire comprendre à tous qu'elle lui appartenait. À lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il en avait envie c'est tout... Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant ? Ouais, pourquoi ? Y avait pas de meilleur moment... Ils étaient vivants, son pire ennemi vaincu à leurs pieds... Corazon-san vengé... Sa connerie réparée... Ouais, y avait pas de meilleur moment pour l'embrasser. Il l'a serra plus fort contre lui. Approfondissant le baiser. Hum... Un sourire fugace apparu sur son visage. L'expression de sa capitaine pirate était impayable, elle avait rougi comme une petite fille. Elle semblait surprise, mais la colère ne reflua pas pour autant de ses yeux et elle se mit même à froncer les sourcils, mais sans pour autant se défaire de son étreinte.

« Oh toi ça va ! La ramène pas ! Mosieur je fais des plans depuis treize ans et ça sert à rien... » Il eut envie de la gifler, mais elle avait raison. Il la serra plus fort avec un sourire en coin... Elle continuait

« Putain Chirurgien, t'as pensé à rien en fait ! C'est à l'abattoir que tu nous as conduit, et avec le sourire en plus... Blaireau ! » Houla, mais elle se prenait pour qui ?

« Ma demoiselle la pirate, vous avancez sur un terrain glissant... »

Il lui caressait la joue du revers de l'index, elle avait l'air si lasse. Elle fit craquer son cou, et soupira, l'étincelle de colère s'était calmée.. Un peu.

« Trafalgar... »

« Ouais...quoi ? » Elle avait même un petit sourire ...

« Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Comme ça... »

« Pareil... » Il la sentait chancelante dans ses bras, son corps lourd « Ça va ? »

« Chais pas encore... »

« Pareil... » La pirate s'échappa loin de ses bras en soupirant et se dirigea vers le quai. Son pas était lent et peu sûr... Elle allait tomber.

« Capitaine » bêlèrent en cœur les membres de son équipage

D'un geste elle avait stoppé ses compagnons, ils se tenaient à une distance respectable de leur capitaine. Et lui ? Allait-il bouger ?... Soupir interne. Elle était parti de son propre chef et le coup de la jolie demoiselle en détresse avait un ratio proche du zéro quant aux chances de succès. Il n'était pas de cette race-là... Définitivement pas... Enfin ça dépendait des circonstances, et là... Il n'était pas inquiet pour elle, Blue était bien assez grande et forte et dieu seul savait pourquoi elle avait été si en colère. Sûrement à cause de l'autre mec, mec qui lui avait lancé un regard assassin quand il l'avait embrassé. C'était même plus que ça, une vraie haine...

… Mouais...

C'était qui ce mec ? Si il avait bien compris il avait été … Avait été quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce serait à éclaircir... Ito était près d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage. C'est drôle il avait l'impression qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la force que leur capitaine détenait. Toujours aux petits soins pour elle, toujours inquiet...

Ce n'était pas son cas...

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11 Idées fugaces ou à la con

Chapitre 11

Idées fugaces ou à la con.

* * *

Des barriques avaient été sorties par les habitants, des victuailles partout, le festin avait déjà commencé au milieu des ruines. Les Chapeaux de paille braillaient comme des perdus et rigolaient avec les autres pirates. Un homme se posta devant lui et se courba en deux en balbutiant. Il avait été changé en jouet et le remerciait pour lui avoir rendue la liberté.

Y avait pas de quoi... Il n'y était pour rien en plus... En général les gens pissaient dans leur froc à son contact, mais là non... Au contraire c'était des sourires, limite des tapes dans le dos, et des remerciements à qui mieux mieux. C'était pas désagréable. Une petite fille lui tendit timide une choppe d'où une mousse blanche s'échappait, quand il la pris en la remerciant, l'enfant eut un sourire lumineux et couru vers sa mère en riant.

Merde, y faisait même plus peur aux gosses... Il eut un sourire en coin et leva les yeux sur Ito qui buvait en rigolant avec quelques camarades.

« Alors Chirurgien pas habitué à ce genre d'accueil ? »

« Pas vraiment » La bière était bonne, fraîche.

« Tu sais Chirurgien... Faudra t'y faire si tu compte naviguer avec notre capitaine... »

Hum... Non, il ne comptait pas rejoindre son équipage... Et puis quoi encore.

« ... »

« Ouais... » le second du Chevaucheur le regardait en biais.

« ... »

« T'es pas du genre loquace, hein ? »

« Non... »

C'était la fête, les gens dansaient dans la ville en ruine, Baby 5 collée au torse d'un pirate essayant de s'en défaire. Zoro affalé prés d'un tonneau se bourrait la gueule méticuleusement, Mugiwara-ya se goinfrait sous les yeux ébahis des autochtones. Les filles s'étaient lavées changées, féminines et jolies jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sa demoiselle n'était pas dans le parages.

« Elle est où d'ailleurs votre capitaine ? » heu... C'était sorti tout seul... Ito eut un sourire

« Notre Capitaine ? Elle doit s'être trouvé un coin et dormir, c'était à prévoir, la Veuve Noire, tu rigoles ! C'est du flan ! Elle a plutôt un côté marmotte... Mais c'est clair que marmotte ça fait pas très piratesque... »

Okpo prit la parole en gloussant, sa voix théâtrale, il faisait de grands gestes excessifs, une main sur son front, l'autre allant vers le ciel sorte de prière ridicule.

« Rho !... Ito je suis sure que y a quelque chose... Hum... La marmotte sanglante... Mouais, non … La marmotte tueuse… Bof.. Hum la... attends, je vais trouver un truc... La marmotte mauuuudite... » éclats de rires.

« Bref tout ça pour te dire, que tu ne la reverras pas avant un moment, Chirurgien. »

« ... »

« ... Pourquoi ? T'es déjà en manque ? Un conseil Chirurgien fais gaffe à toi... Notre capitaine est dangereuse... »

Comme si il ne le savait pas, mais étrangement il était sûr que Ito et lui ne pensait pas à la même chose. Tranquillement il bu sa bière la savourant, observant les allées et venues, son regard se posa sur le mec qui avait embrassé... Osé embrasser sa nana... Bon, il s'était pris un pain, mais cela ne le calmait pas, dés qu'il le regardait, il avait une sorte d'explosion interne... De colère, et encore colère c'était pas vraiment ça, colère c'était trop doux... Hum...

« Dites-moi Ito, c'est qui ce gars ? »

« Ah voilà une question intéressante... C'est ça qui te bouffe depuis tout à l'heure Chirurgien ?... » Regard polaire, l'autre ne se démonta pas du tout, il eut même une moue dubitative

« C'est Masangela Nils... L'ancien second du Chevaucheur, il a déserté le navire y a presque an... L'a pas supporté d'la voir sombrer à ce point... On l'avait oublié, çui'là... C'était pas plus mal.. » Ito fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

« Sombrer ? »

« Ouais... Sombrer profond. Tu veux pas savoir Chirurgien. »

Tssk... Si, il voulait savoir justement... Hum, le gars l'avait abandonné, un con de déserteur... Il n'avait donc aucune prétention à avoir. Le Chirurgien de la Mort se leva en s'étirant. Il avait envie de se laver. D'être seul un moment, de se regrouper un peu, de juste plus penser à rien, juste pour une seconde. Certaines maisons étaient encore debout... Peu... Il trouva ce qu'il désirait assez rapidement. Il dénicha même de quoi se changer sans avoir l'air trop ridicule. Propre et ragaillardit, il sorti de la petite maison pour retourner vers le port. En passant devant une fenêtre ouverte, une masse de cheveux rouges attira son attention. Sa demoiselle était couchée sur un lit, les yeux clos, immobile... Une peur primale l'envahie... Il entra dans la petite pièce en sautant par la fenêtre. Law posa sa main sur la poitrine pour être sûr, pour entendre... Sentir le cœur battre. Quand il fut rassuré, il se permit de respirer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu sa respiration... Heu, y faisait quoi là ?

« Bas les pattes pervers !... Touche pas notre capitaine si familièrement ! »

Adossées contre le mur, Béluche et Boggs et la crevette le regardaient surprise. Oui normal, une partie de son équipage veillait sur elle. Leur regards était vraiment étrange, Béluche fronçait les sourcils une moue amère sur le visage, la crevette souriait de toutes ses dents et son regard noisette pétillait, et en se tournant vers la blonde, Trafalgar pu l'entendre dire « oh... t'as vu ! Dis t'as vu !... » la blonde Boggs ne répondit qu'avec un petit pouffement et un hochement de tête.

Trafalgar regardait les femmes de l'équipage de Blue, débout raide près du lit. A ce moment une bande de braillard fit irruption dans la pièce. Une partie de l'équipage du Heart, Bépo le second ours polaire en combinaison orange, et les deux autres comparses Sachi et Penguin, le trio infernal comme le capitaine aimait à les appeler. Derrière eux la montagne Jean-Bar, et le moustachu Ban. Eux aussi vêtus de combinaisons, mais blanches, dans leur dos le symbole de leur équipage. Le symbole ressemblait étrangement à celui de Doflamingo pour tout dire, si ce n'était quelque piques en plus autour du visage souriant, quelque truc en moins comme la balafre le traversant. Le symbole des Heart n'était qu'un sourire.

« Capitaine ! on vous a trouvé ! » Ils lui sautèrent tous dessus dans un même élan.

« Nous quittez plus capitaine... » pleurait Sachi

« vous êtes vivant capitaine! » hurlait Pingouin tandis que Bepo le serrait fort contre lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?!... Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de retrouver cette bande !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?! Il se laissa submerger par la vague de bien-être, de bonheur, c'était tellement rare dans ce monde pourri, le bonheur... Il avait retrouvé ses compagnons, ils étaient tous vivants. VIVANTS ! Ça hurlait à qui mieux mieux, tous lui assénèrent des claques dans le dos. Se rassurant comme ils pouvaient sur la santé de leur capitaine et le fait qu'il se tienne devant eux, vivant.

Racontant comment Bepo avait pété un câble et pris le commandement du Heart, Bépo ne pu s'empêcher un « Désolé » avec les oreilles basses. Et puis comment ils avaient croisé le Sunny, après le récit des Mugiwara, et malgré les hurlements de la navigatrice, là Sachi avait eu un de ces sempiternel halalala. Mais ils avait fait route vers Dressrosa à toute vitesse, le Heart en craquait. La foutue cage les empêchât de rentrer dans la ville, et de venir aider.. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, en rigolant comme des benêts, en faisant de grands gestes. Dans leur excitation et leur joie, Bépo bouscula le lit où dormait sa pirate.

« Hey ! Attention... Fais gaffe ! »

« Désolé » fit l'ours en baissant les oreilles.

« Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la pirate qui a volé le cœur de notre capitaine... »

« Sachi, le capitaine va te tuer... »

Leur capitaine les regardait les yeux ronds, un sourire apparu sur son visage, il n'avait rien de méchant, malsain ou même terrifiant, un vrai sourire.

Hum... Même pas en rêve, mais il allait finir par lui trancher la langue. Ce fut un coup d'œil agacé qu'il lança à son compagnon. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la femme qui dormait, et se détourna du lit, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle était vivante, en sécurité, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire. Il ne servait à rien ici, et puis dormir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Non, dormir c'était bien. Ses compagnons le guidèrent vers le Heart, il ne demanda rien, y avait pas besoin, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver ses quartiers et pioncer, dormir... Quand il avait émergé vaseux et affamé, son second lui apprit qu'il avait dormis deux jours pleins.

Dans une pièce du palais épargnée par les combats, ayant gardé apparat et confort une assemblé hétéroclite discutait du futur. Roi déchu, grand corsaire révoqué, amiral de la marine et pirate puissants. Tous parlementaient autour d'une table en braillant ! Nami haussait le ton, Ussop la soutenait, un représentant des civils hochait la tête vigoureusement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tous invectivaient l'amiral n'y mettant pas les formes. La marine avait protégé ce dingue ! Le gouvernement avait protégé ce dingue ! Le capitaine Trafalgar était assit raide sur son siège, et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il donnait l'impression qu'il voulait être ailleurs et que tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il eu même un soupir las. L'amiral quant à lui courbait l'échine. Parce qu'ils avaient raison, et qu'il en était conscient. Et pourtant il avait foi en la marine. Il fallait juste faire le ménage, rester intègre et objectif. Là objectivement, oui ces pirates avaient raisons, ces pirates avaient fait plus, beaucoup plus pour le sauvetage de cette île que le marine ! Le sauvetage des habitants, et la raclé mémorable infligée ! Il ne ferait rien contre ces pirates, rien du tout, il ne les considérait pas comme des ennemis. Il avait vu le résultat, et sentie la joie et le bonheur des habitants.

Mouais, le roi Riku avait été remis sur son trône, mouais, c'était pas surprenant. La marine était restée dans le coin. Ils leur étaient interdit de capturer les pirates restés sur l'île. Certains étaient partis une fois la bird cage disparue. La plupart avaient choisi cette option, mais pas tous, il restait des grosses pointures. Grosses pointures qui s'alliaient avec les Chapeaux de paille pour la suite. La veille ils avaient même préparé une cérémonie d'alliance, le gros truc, vu la taille de la dette. Ouais la vassalité la complète, Mugiwara-ya était devenu leur chef, leur capitaine. Franchement il était entrain de se monter une sacrée flotte mine de rien... Mais comme d'habitude le capitaine des Chapeaux de paille n'en avait cure. Ils étaient tous libres, les trucs de dettes ça s'arrêtaient jamais, et ça l'intéressait pas... Sacré Mugiwara-ya.

Fujitora voulait récupérer la famille Doflamingo pour les juger et les envoyer en prison à Impeldown, voire pire. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Et le fit savoir. Doflamingo avait trop d'atouts, il connaissait trop de choses, un ancien dragon céleste ! Il avait envie de rire, c'était utopique... Et il le dit d'ailleurs à l'amiral. Celui-ci sembla surpris... Quoi ?! Le prenait-il pour imbécile, ou était-il si naïf qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait ?... Pathétique... Bah, qu'il les prennent, il aurait ainsi la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Les Chapeaux de paille présent, Nami, Robin et le long nez étaient d'accord. Mugiwara semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise et se curait le nez en bavant un peu, complètement à la masse. Pour les Chapeaux de paille, le roi Riku aurait du poids dans la balance, et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire non plus. Fujitora parla également que Sengoku allait arriver. Sengoku l'ancien chef destitué, reléguer à un travail de placard, d'apparat... Il haussa les épaules, Sengoku n'avait plus aucun pouvoir au sein de la marine, seul cet enfoiré d'Aikainu donnait les ordres maintenant.. Tout cela le fatiguait.

Law se leva impassible. Une page venait de se tourner dans sa vie. Le poids qu'il portait depuis treize ans avait disparu. La sensation le surprenait, c'était pas désagréable... Il n'y avait pas d'exaltation, ou même de joie intense, non ce n'était pas ça... C'était la douce quiétude de savoir que enfin il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'il s'était juré il y avait treize ans.

Ses pas raisonnaient dans le palais désert, il marchait tranquillement Kikoku sur l'épaule. Un peu perdu, face à cette promesse réalisée. Cette promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a treize ans de venger Cora-san, abattu par son propre frère et capitaine. Venger son sauveur, son ami, le seul qu'il avait. Venger cet homme qui avait versé des larmes sincères sur ce qu'il était à l'époque Le gars qui lui avait réapprit à rire. Cora-san qui était mort à cause de lui aussi, son désir de sauver le gamin qu'il était avait tout surpassé. Il était sûr que Cora-san l'aurait trouver bête à ruminer pendant si longtemps en s'empêchant de vivre pour autre chose que ça ! Mais réparer sa bêtise, et venger Cora-san. Il avait réussi les deux.

Le capitaine s'arrêta dans ses pas, il y eu comme un moment de flottement. Le visage du jeune homme était grave, il regardait le sol en réfléchissant. Puis il eut un petit hochement de tête, un sourire en coin monta à sa bouche, et il repris sa marche tranquillement.

Il allait enfin pouvoir avancer comme il le désirait vraiment. De pouvoir penser à lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il retrouva le chemin facilement, son nodachi sur l'épaule, on ne savait jamais. La veille, il était allé faire un tour au port pour vérifier l'état du Heart, mais tout avait l'air d'être en ordre. La routine classique avait d'ailleurs été mises en place. Une bonne chose. Il n'allait pas s'éterniser ici. Si des empereurs étaient dans les parages, la rencontre serait violente et franchement... Il porta un regard sur la ville en ruine, Dressrosa n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se barrer ? le Heart était là, son équipage prêt, et vu les monstres qui allaient se pointer... Pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas partir ?... Il aurait déjà dû être parti. Il soupira... Il ne pouvait quand même pas se barrer avant qu'elle ne se réveille, ça se faisait pas des masses. Alors il attendait. Déjà quatre jours, ça ne semblait pas traumatiser son équipage. Regard sur le Chevaucheur, ils préparaient eux aussi leur futur départ dans une ambiance détendue. Riant, jouant de la musique, des parties de cartes en route. Oui dès qu'elle serait réveillée, peut-être après quelques fêtes, elle partirait avec son équipage. Elle était capitaine après tout... Hum, il avait pas envie qu'elle parte... Hum, du moins pas tout de suite, il voulait en profiter un peu avant qu'il ne parte lui-même... Hum...

Le capitaine Trafalgar se pencha vers le ciel en se grattant le crane. L'idée de la séquestrer un moment dans le Heart passa sous son crâne et un sourire de psychotique se dessina sur ses lèvres... Mouais, non... Elle était le vent, on n'emprisonne pas le vent. Il remonta la ville pour retourner vers le quartier des docks où sa demoiselle avait élu domicile. La maison délabrée était silencieuse, elle dormait toujours. Il eut un rictus désapprobateur. Une fois près du lit, sa main retira une longue mèche qui lui barrait le visage, une voix lui parvint

« Le sommeil c'est sacré pour Blue, je s'rais toi je m'abstiendrais... »

Un homme adossé au mur l'observait caché dans l'ombre. Trafalgar regarda son interlocuteur froid. Hum, le con de déserteur... Nils machin le regardait. Il y avait d'abord eu de la surprise dans les yeux noirs du jeune mec, et puis là maintenant c'était juste de la colère, de la rage. Il n'avait pas bougé immobile, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard assassin. Le gars ne se décolla pourtant pas du mur, il avait une sorte de sabre accroché à sa hanche. Il était si sûr de lui, ses yeux sombres ne le lâchaient et brûlaient d'une haine farouche. Le mec eut une moue dédaigneuse et c'est sur un ton hautain qu'il lui dit

« Penses-tu avoir un droit sur son sommeil ? Où est ce juste parce que ça t'arrangerait bien qu'elle se réveille, que tu te montres si égoïste ?! »

Il marquait un point... Rien à foutre !... Il leva son majeur bien droit accompagné d'un sourire bien malsain.

« Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

L'autre ne rétorqua pas... encore heureux, il l'aurait transformé en cube. Il lui lança juste un regard noir de haine et c'est les poings serrés qu'il sorti de la pièce. Commençait à le gonfler sérieusement celui-là... Il reporta son attention à sa demoiselle.

« Hey, Ma demoiselle la pirate il serait temps de vous réveiller, vous ne croyez pas ? » Il lui avait murmuré cela de manière neutre. Il s'assit sur le lit, raide, tout cela ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes.

« Vous manquez toutes les fêtes, ça ne vous ressemble pas... Et puis vous savez quoi le rhum ici est plutôt bon... Vous ratez quelque chose. » Il lui parlait doucement en lui caressant l'avant-bras.

Tss, aucune réaction... Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'elle se réveille pour ses beaux yeux ?... Elle n'était pas une princesse endormie et lui n'était certainement pas un prince charmant... Ils étaient des pirates... Il la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la gifla durement, le bruit raisonna dans la pièce déserte.

« Tu vas te réveiller oui... »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle eut une sorte de soupir. Le bleu du ciel le regardait, un bleu mouillé, brumeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Enfin... » il l'a décolla de lui

« Enfin quoi, Trafalgar ? » voix pâteuse.

« Tu es réveillée... Tu as dormi quatre jours. »

« Humm c'est tout... Pourquoi on est pas mort Trafalgar ? » elle était vraiment vaseuse.

« Une longue histoire... »

« Vas y raconte » elle se cala confortablement sur son torse « Hum t'avais pas un bras en moins y a pas longtemps ? » Très, très vaseuse.

« Ça fait partie de l'histoire... Sur Green bit vit un peuple de bestiaux minuscules, les Tonttatas... »

« Ah ouais ?...Sérieux ?... »

« Sérieux, ce dit peuple fut maintenu en esclavage par Joker, c'est eux qui produisaient les smiles... »

« Les pov... » Dit-elle dans un bâillement

« Leur princesse retenue en otage par le Shichibukai, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix en plus y sont naïfs que c'en est à pleurer... »

« A ce point-là ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure

« Pire... Bref la dite princesse possède un pouvoir fort pratique, ses larmes soigne toutes les blessures... Incroyable ... » Il baissa les yeux, elle s'était rendormie accrochée à son sweat. Il la secoua un peu

« Hey ! Te rendors pas maintenant... »

Elle ronchonna dans son sommeil, il était égoïste, il le savait, le médecin en lui le savait, mais le pirate était si impatient de la voir bouger, rire... Et puis fallait pas se leurrer il avait envie d'autre chose aussi... Humpfff... Il soupira posant son menton sur le crâne de sa pirate endormie. Le ventre de Blue gargouillait bruyamment, et semblait troubler son sommeil. Ça le fit sourire. Il était bien là, dans le calme de ce moment, Blue dans ses bras... Serein. Il soupira d'aise refermant sa prise, son visage se perdant dans la chevelure de la pirate. Son nez se crispa, elle sentait la sueur et le sang.

Putain ! Personne ne l'avait lavée ! Ils étaient entourés de bonne femmes et aucunes n'avaient pensé à ça... Quelle bande de demeurée ! Il l'a souleva dans ses bras la collant à son torse et parti à la recherche de la salle de bain. Miraculeusement elle était toujours fonctionnelle. Rapidement, sa demoiselle toujours dans ses bras, il fit couler un bain, puis s'assit sur les bords de la baignoire posant Blue sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« Ma demoiselle la pirate, je vous ai fait couler un bain, » lui murmura-t-il.

Il la déshabilla doucement. Tain ! Il ne l'avait même pas changée, mais c'était qui ces attardés ?... Le corps de Blue n'avait plus aucune marque, ecchymose, cicatrice. Short et culotte furent rapidement enlevés… Il ne voulait pas s'exciter... Du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était là pour autre chose. Le corps de sa pirate glissa dans l'eau chaude, il la soutenait une main contre son dos, et se mit à la laver doucement, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau soyeuse. Elle eut un soupir, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent

« Qu'est s'tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Je vous lave, vous êtes toute sale... Ne t'inquiète pas... Dors, je gère... »

« Hummm... Merci »

Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un murmure, ses yeux de nouveaux clos. Elle dormait... Il en profita pour l'ausculter pour être sûr que rien ne clochait vraiment. Et rien ne clochait nulle part, enfin de ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le corps des logias, leur fonctionnement... Ça aussi ça allait être intéressant. Pour le moment, il y avait juste cette fatigue, ce mode d'hibernation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pervers ?! » Nami venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et venait de lui asséner un sérieux coup de poing sur le crane.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas ton capitaine, moi. » Regard polaire. La navigatrice déglutit se rendant compte du geste qu'elle avait osé faire, il reprit.

« Je la lave, personne n'y a pensé... » Regard noir « Elle a encore du sang dans les cheveux... » Nami ouvrit les yeux en grand, elle remarqua les vêtements sales et déchirés, et tourna les talons.

Trafalgar secoua la tête, il était avec eux depuis trop longtemps si la navigatrice se permettait un tel geste à son égard. Ils deviendraient rivaux un jour ou l'autre, et ça serait moche. Ses doigts glissaient dans la longue chevelure... Le désir se réveilla en lui, il avait envie d'elle... Encore. Ça le surprenait un peu, ça rentrait pas dans ses habitudes, mais... Sourire pervers... Ça pourrait être une technique pour la réveiller... Il frôla un téton aucune réaction. Mouais, non... Idée à la con... Il ne la voulait pas comme ça, inerte, à sa merci, il n'aimait pas l'image. Hummff...

Il fit venir à lui une grosse serviette. Et enroula le corps endormi. Instinctivement elle s'accrocha à lui... Petit koala, oui bon il avait un truc avec les ours.. Nami l'attendait, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait prévenu l'équipage de Blue, le message était passé pour les fringues et le reste, mais ils avaient tous fait des têtes vraiment horrifiées, ils avaient vraiment eu peur.. Ah bon ? eu peur, de quoi ?

« Attends-toi à les voir rappliquer dare dare » avait-elle continué... Comme si il en avait quelque chose taper. Elle s'excusa aussi auprès du Chirurgien pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plutôt, mais elle pensait sincèrement que Chopper avait fait quelque chose pour ça. Le renne était venu dans la matinée, à la demande de la navigatrice pour vérifier son état de santé.

Hum... Chopper-ya allait prendre un savon. Au moment où il allait poser la pirate sur le lit une voix froide l'arrêta.

Ito, le second de l'équipage du Chevaucheur le regardait l'air passablement surpris arrété sur le seuil , il avait même eu un oh muet sur les lèvres. Et puis son regard avait changé , devenant froid, dur et mauvais, vraiment mauvais... heu...

« Pas la peine d'la recoucher, Chirurgien ! Le captaine doit retourner sur son navire, dans ses quartiers. Elle risque rien, nous veillerons nous même sur notre captaine ! Nous allons appareiller... »

« Il n'en n'est pas question ! » cria Nami. Elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied

« Nous allons avoir Kaido et Big mum sur le dos ! Deux empereurs ! Personne ne prend la mer sans être dans la capacité de se battre et de se défendre, c'est le cas de votre capitaine, et vous le savez ! »

Le pirate dégluti « Bien sûr, mamzelle Nami ! » Il continua en ronchonnant « Nous ne contions pas partir en pleine mer avant que notre captaine ne se réveille... Mais on aime pas du tout ce gars-là » Il pointa le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Nami eut une moue, elle observa le Chirurgien, il portait toujours Blue dans ses bras, un sourire sur le visage, et la regardait presque tendrement.

« Elle n'a rien à craindre votre capitaine, foutez-lui la paix ! Ça m'étonne pas qu'elle soit si fatiguée avec des boulets pareils ! »

La navigatrice embarqua le pirate à sa suite le tirant par la joue, les laissant seul. Il s'installa confortablement assis contre la tête du lit, sa demoiselle toujours enroulée dans la serviette entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Elle dormait sereine. Pourquoi, quand il était avec elle c'était toujours des parenthèses de douceur ? Ouais avec elle c'était doux, simple... Ça lui manquerait sûrement... Heu...

Mais, elle était capitaine comme elle le lui rappelait assez souvent, et lui aussi. Elle n'intégrerait jamais son équipage... En avait-il seulement envie ?... Non, peut-être... Savait pas trop. Il comprenait le poing de vu des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il comprenait Marco. Mais... Elle n'accepterait jamais ça, il n'accepterait pas non plus de se retrouver sous les ordres d'un autre. Alors pourquoi le lui demander à elle ? Et puis pourquoi avait-il envie de lui demander ça ? Il la regardait en réfléchissant, et repensa à la séquestration, idée fugace qu'il chassa d'un sourire en coin. Alors quoi d'autre ? Il devait bien y avoir une solution que de se retrouver par hasard, au gré des courants ou des vents. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça... Enfin pour le moment... Il la regarda tout en retirant une mèche de cheveux de la bouche de la pirate. Mouais...

Son regard n'accrochant aucun point précis il croisa les mains derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est ainsi que Bepo le trouva.

« Capitaine vous êtes là ? »

« Oui Bépo, entre. »

L'ours fut surpris et il le montra.. « Cap Cap Capitaine... C'est la même odeur que l'autre fois ! »

« Bépo elle dort, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Désolé... » oreille basses. Puis son second se reprit,

« Humm... Capitaine, quand partirons nous ? Quel est le prochain objectif ? » Law regarda son second, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Bépo l'observait étonné. Trafalgar senti le corps sous lui se mettre à bouger doucement, s'étirer. Elle se réveillait, d'un regard il désigna la sortie à son second, qui se hâta de sortir. Blue renifla, toujours les yeux fermés et recommença à s'étirer en poussant des petits soupirs... Carrément lascifs... Calme... Ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Laissons la au moins se réveiller... Elle ouvrit les yeux en soupirant, le regard était flou. Mise au focus, son regard pris de la netteté, il eut l'impression de se noyer dans un océan. Petit soupir, sourire tout doux.

« Bonjour Ma demoiselle... Bien dormi ? » Elle se releva doucement et lui vola un baiser puis tout aussi lentement comme encore dans une torpeur elle reposa sa tête sur le ventre

« Le réveil est très agréable, Trafalgar... »

Elle caressait ses hanches, caresses légères comme une petite brise. Agréable, oui c'était le mot, qui définissait la situation... Il pourrait s'habituer à des réveils pareils. C'était pas désagréable. Sourire. Non... Oublier tout de suite ce genre d'idée à la con... C'était dingue le nombre d'idées à la con qui lui traversait l'esprit ces derniers temps.. Regard sur sa pirate... Et puis le nombre d'envies aussi...

« Ma demoiselle si vous continuez à faire cela... »

« Hum ?... »

Il captura ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de vous Ma demoiselle... » Il se mit à lui caresser le bas des reins, remontant dans son dos.

« Laissez-moi vous réveiller complètement... »

Il eut un sourire, il avait souvent réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois Doflamingo vaincu, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit... Non, c'était curieux.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Il se saoulait de son odeur, de ses baisers. Oui, il allait remettre le corps de sa nana en route et ce de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Son étreinte fut tendre, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Savourant chaque frisson... Douce langueur... Ils allaient se quitter bientôt il fallait en profiter... A cette idée il la serra plus fort murmurant son prénom.

* * *

A suivre ...


	12. Chapitre 12 Soirée mémorable

Chapitre 12

soirée mémorable

* * *

Plus tard, il la surprit en train de discuter avec son second... Enfin surprendre c'était pas vraiment le bon mot... Il avançait vers sa pirate lentement, y avait un truc qui... Des tas d'idées à la con, des tas de questions... Dans sa tête c'était le bordel... Il arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la suite, dès qu'il essayait de réfléchir à Kaido, Big mum, à la prochaine étape tout se dissolvait dans son esprit et il se mettait à avoir des idées à la con, et ces foutues envies et toutes sortes de questions... Tssk... Avançant toujours vers les pirates et au fur et à mesure la conversation lui parvenait.

« Alors Captaine vraiment, on l'fait ? Z'êtes d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr Ito, on va reprendre nos vieilles habitudes... Et ce soir on va leur en mettre plein la vue ! Fais passer le mot ! »

« Hum.. Captaine, j'voulais vous demander pour Nils ? » Le second avait le regard sombre,

« Quoi donc ? »

« Si y veut... Ce soir et... Pour après aussi. » La capitaine se frotta le crane en fronçant les sourcils

« Humppff... Chais pas... Moi aussi faut que je demande un truc à une ou deux personnes... Franchement j'en sais encore rien... Et pour la suite je n'en sais rien non plus... Pfff... De toute façon tu sais bien comment je fonctionne Ito... Si il vient me voir on verra à ce moment-là... »

« Si vous dites oui, ça va énerver grave le Chirurgien... »... Hum...

« Bah Ito, pour quelles raisons ?... Et puis... » Elle réfléchissait une petite moue sur les lèvres, elle reprit « Et puis... J'pense pas que Nils reviendra à mon bord, il nous a abandonnés, moi c'est sûr.. Mais vous aussi, t'as encore oublié ou quoi ? »

« Non pas du tout Captaine, j'ai rien oublié... Rien de rien » Le matelot eut une grimace de dégoût « Mais pour ce qui est du Chirurgien, j'suis pas certain Captaine... » Il y eut un silence et deux regards se croisant. C'est Ito qui baissa les yeux devant ceux de son capitaine

« ... Bon je vais préparer tout ce qu'y faut... Et Captaine au fait merci pour le Chevaucheur... De la part de tout l'équipage ! »

« Y a pas de quoi... » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Trafalgar s'arrêtant à côté de la pirate ne put s'empêcher de lui demander..

« Alors Ma demoiselle la pirate, tu vas reprendre celui qui t'a abandonné à ton bord ? »

« ... J'en sais foutrement rien... Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête ? » Le fait qu'elle lui demande son avis le surpris. Ça l'emmerdait, il n'avait pas confiance dans ce gars... L'aimait pas... Mais il s'entendit répondre.

« Non pas spécialement... Vous préparez quoi ? »

« Une surprise... Au fait pourrais-je t'emprunter ton second, juste pour ce soir bien sûr ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien, mais sache que si tu dis oui, il sera tenu au secret, ne vas le houspiller pour tout savoir, Môsieur le pirate... »

« Hum... Ok... » Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à Bepo ?

La journée s'était écoulée tranquillement, il l'avait croisée plus d'une fois, savait pas pourquoi, mais fallait qu'elle soit dans son angle vision. Là, elle discutait avec le trio infernal, appuyant son propos avec grands gestes, en rigolant, essayant de les convaincre de quelque chose... Médusés, ses nakamas étaient médusés, ils la regardaient les yeux ronds... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur demander ? Savait pas... Il put juste entendre « l'est d'accord, vous verrez... » Et là, sidération totale chez ses compagnons... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu demander ? Commençait à être inquiet... Et puis elle l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, sourire en coin, regard bleu amusé et elle s'était barrée dans un courant d'air... Il avait prévenu son équipage que si Ma demoiselle la pirate avait besoin d'eux et leur demandait de l'aide, ils pouvaient accepter si ils en avaient envie. Et là, la mâchoire de ses nakamas avait heurté le sol, puis ils avaient eu tous les trois un froncement de sourcil en le regardant d'une manière bizarre, une manière qu'il aimait pas bien d'ailleurs. Ses nakamas étaient au courant d'un truc qu'il ignorait et ça il aimait pas... Mais il lui avait dit qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir... Alors bon...

Assis sur une caisse, il regardait les marins du Chevaucheur s'activer, Franky à leur côté. Le charpentier cyborg les avait aidés à remodeler le bateau, les gros caissons avaient disparu, les cages aussi. La proue était de nouveau visible, des squelettes de chevaux sautant des vagues. Maintenant ils construisaient autre chose en rigolant. Son regard croisa celui du second, d'Ito, qu'y avait-il dans son regard pour que le mec arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire et vienne vers lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Des idées lui tournaient dans la tête, des questions qu'il n'osait même pas se poser consciemment, mais qui étaient là, il le savait. Il y eut un long silence... Les deux hommes s'observant. Ce fut le Chirurgien qui ouvrit la danse

« C'est pas trop dur ? »

« À quel niveau ? »

« Une femme capitaine ? »

« J'me suis jamais posé la question Chirurgien... »

« Plein de nanas dans ton équipage... »

« Oh ça... ça va... Elles savent gérer, niveau batailles... »

« Je pensais pas à ça... »

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Regard appuyé...

« Ah... ça... Non... Attends tu crois quoi, là ? »

« Chais pas... Justement... »

« Si ça te démange vas y crache le morceau... »

« Vous lui réchauffez son lit de temps en temps à votre capitaine ?... »

« Non... T'es là pour faire ça non ? »

Pour lui il ne servait qu'a réchauffer son lit. Mouais, il avait pas tort, on pouvait le voir comme ça. Mais cette idée le gonflait un peu, il se sentait utilisé, il aimait pas, c'est elle qui lui réchauffait le sien et pas l'inverse.

« Et quand je serais plus là... »

« Vas savoir... P'tet qu'elle s'en trouvera un autre. »

Et là y eut comme un grondement interne, il dut faire une tête bizarre parce que Ito se mit à rire. Et ça non plus il aimait pas.

Le soir était tombé, une foule s'amassait sur le quai devant un gros rideau rouge à fleur. Le rhum était de sortie, la bière aussi. Ito faisait de la retape en braillant.

« Attention mesdames et messieurs dans un instant ça va commencer... Installez vous bien confortablement... Bon le spectacle n'est pas bien rodé, mais nous espérons vous amuser... »

Le rideau s'ouvrit, une scène avait été montée, décors de théâtre, le Chevaucheur semblait s'être ouvert laissant voir son mess et une cabine avec un lit.

Bruit strident... Sonnerie insupportable... Des grognements se firent entendre, une main blanche sortie de sous les couvertures, puis ce fut une tête endormie, Blue les cheveux en batailles, la pirate se mit à chanter.

« Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite dans le bitume à la tête comme une enclume. »

Elle s'étira en baillant, sorti du lit et passa la fausse porte donnant sur le mess, là quelques marins de son équipage instruments à portée de mains mangeaient, la tête basse.

« Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, ça va les gars bien dormis ? » L'équipage avait le regard noir, elle haussât les épaules et se frottant le crane « ...Pas de réponse tant pis... »

« Putain ! Les gars abusé qui c'est qu'a fini le café ? » Là ses pirates se mirent en colère.

« Oh ça va, ça va... Tu vas pas nous gonfler ! » Blue les regardait surprise.

« Qu'est ce qu'y a Okp' ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ? » Sourire las de la part des pirates

« Ben hier, t'étais pas bourrée, ouais, t'étais pire ! »

« Oh ! » Elle se frotta les tempes, les musiciens se mirent à jouer, rapides et vifs.

« Prise de conscience 16 heures, j'fais mine d'aller me recoucher, je mets les mains dans mes poches, défile le cours de ma soirée quelques tickets de caisse me font remonter le temps. Oh putain merde, le sampan ! »

« Ta petite bombe n'est pas là ? Tu n'la pas prise avec toi ? T'as dû la laisser au milieu du port de Macumba. » Les marins étaient morts de rire, les spectateurs aussi... Blue mima comme un haut-le-cœur.

« J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges »

« Et en plus, surprise ! » L'équipage de Blue ricanait... Les yeux de Blue étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes, la bande lui asséna :

« Dans ton lit ça bouge ! » Blue se rapprochait du lit apeurée, et en effet dans le lit ça bougeait, ça s'agitait même...

« Sur ce coup-là, miss t'as été fortiche, t'as ramené le croisé d'Akainou et du gros Gaimon. T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style héé captain ! Quand tu vois double ! Tu ramènes d'la bombe à Ener !»

Bepo émergeait des couvertures, l'air passablement hébété. Il se mit à parler d'une voix tendue, Law n'en revenait pas, il était mort de rire.

« T'as vu ? Y a des capotes... » regard déprimé de Blue elle lui répondit désespérée « Y a qu'a faire des ballons »

« Qu'est ce que tu es fougueuse, viens j'ai quelque chose à te dire » elle se rapprocha de lui lentement sur ses gardes « Houla houla doucement doucement »

« Je t'aime » Blue mimant une pendaison, éclat de rire de la part des spectateurs... Blue se mit à chanter d'une voix forte en souriant.

« Désolée pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers, la tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard ! Les gars désolée pour hier ! Et désolée pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers ! Promis ! Demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière... »

Bepo était sorti du lit, elle le poussait vers une porte. Et c'est avec une voix de fausset qu'elle déclara

« Bon ben salut, on s'appelle. » Elle reprit, les épaules basses

« Mec remercié 17 heures j'provoque une assemblée ! J'ai des relents de gin de vodka de sky et de saké »

Pour le Chirurgien ça avait un air de vécu tout ça. Là-bas sur la scène les pirates s'amusaient comme des fous.

« T'as l'œil qui part en vrille, » Elle les regardait en plissant des yeux...

« Y a des coins dans vos sourires... On me cache quelque chose, qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?! » demanda-t-elle les bras en l'air

« Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit, miss ! Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave ! Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit, miss ! Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave ! »

« Mais je sais pas, j'me souviens pas les gars, rappelez-moi ! »

« Ben, t'étais grave hein ! T'as pété ton câble, souviens-toi ! Hé ho, hé ho ! T'es monté sur l'chapiteau, accrochée aux cordages, t'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau ! Hé ho, hé ho ! Tu voulais pas redescendre »

« Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre »

Les spectateurs reprenaient en cœur avec les pirates le refrain, en hurlant comme des malades. Le décor avait changé, Blue seule dans un hamac

« Me voilà donc fin prête pour de nouvelles résolutions, un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de championne ! j'me colle dans le hunier soupe aux légumes tarpé. Et qu'on me foute la PAIX ! » le mot raisonna dans l'air du soir... « C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain... Dans son hamac, »

« Dans ton hamac on est bien ! » la tête des musiciens venait d'apparaître, leurs corps caché par le décor.

« A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre ! » puis se tournant vers les spectateurs « Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier ! » elle appuyait ses propos avec de grands gestes. De l'autre côté de la porte la bande de pirates tambourinait comme des malades « hé Blue !" »

« Hé ho, hé ho ! qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau !? C'est l'anniv' à Ito, aller on va se taper l'apéro ! Hé ho, hé ho ! Aller Blue bouge tes fesses, t'as promis à Ito ! Il faut tenir ses promesses ! »

Les pirates attrapèrent Blue pour la soulever et la porter sur leurs épaules. Sa demoiselle les regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Et désolée pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers »

« Blue, on s'retrouve au comptoir, Ito fête son anniversaire »

« Et désolée pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers, après celle-là j'arrête de boire, laissez-moi juste la dernière ! »

Dernier refrain, puis ils disparurent derrière la scène... Tonnerre d'applaudissements. Même lui applaudissait en souriant... Des saltimbanques, ok, ça lui allait bien... Ils revinrent sur scène en souriant, Bépo à leurs côtés. Elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son second et le regardait avec bienveillance.

« On voudrait remercier Bépo qui a bien voulu jouer avec nous... Viens Bépo... »

Dans la foule il put entendre « T'es un veinard l'ours ! » Bepo saluait la foule en s'excusant. Blue lui tapait le dos morte de rire... Changement de décors.

Leurs chansons racontaient des histoires... Beaucoup de chanson de pirate, de chansons de mer, les pirates disséminés dans la foule reprenaient en cœur les refrains, dansaient... Bon pas lui... Danser, non. Et puis quoi encore ?... Il la regardait, écoutait. C'était drôle, épique, parfois violent... Ils se passaient le relais, pas de style musical défini, juste cette énergie. C'était un truc sincère ce qu'ils faisaient là devant eux, ils sortaient leur tripes. Une sorte d'écran avait été sorti et diffusait des images... Certaines chansons étaient dans une langue inconnue, ou bien parsemées de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas... Et ça, rien que ça c'était étrange.. Ça, ça le surpris comment c'était possible ? Regard sur sa pirate... Et puis... Y en avait d'autre, des chansons qu'il se prenait en plein dans la tronche... Toutes sortes d'histoires, et ouais il se les prenait en plein dans la gueule, et il se demandait si y avait le vécu qui allait avec.

La soirée poursuivait son cours, Brook avait rejoint les musiciens et tapaient le bœuf, pirates et habitants se mélangeant pour le temps d'une danse. L'ambiance était bonne. Blue se rapprocha de lui un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle avait les joues rouges. Ses yeux brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat, une étincelle qu'il avait déjà croisée, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée... Il eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait être mangé tout cru...

« Ma demoiselle ? » lui demanda-t-il curieux, elle se lécha les lèvres, juste un petit coup de langue rose, le regard de la pirate pétillant, espiègle... Coquin.

« ... »

Elle l'avait emmené sur les hauteurs en un coup de vent, souffle chaud, caresse sur son corps tourbillon brûlant. Au-dessus de leur tête un ciel noir d'encre où brillaient des centaines d'étoiles, en contrebas les lueurs et les rumeurs de la fête, sous lui l'herbe tendre, la terre encore chaude du soleil de l'après-midi. Sur lui Blue, le poids de son corps sur ses hanches, la chaleur de ses mains sur son torse, un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas brillait au fond de ses yeux et sa voix aussi légère que le vent lui murmurant un « Laisse toi faire... Profite... »

… Humff, il soupira, il se sentait envahi de mille frissons... Il aurait pu se laisser couler là, dans cet instant parfait... Dans ses sensations... Mais... Un ordre et puis quoi encore ? Il voulut se redresser pour pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser et prendre le contrôle, d'un mouvement sec elle le recoucha la main sur son torse... Regard bleu étonné...

« Hum... Trafalgar ne sois pas... »

Blue hésitait sur le mot, elle ne le trouvait pas, ne sois pas quoi ? Un mauvais garçon ? Il était un pirate, un capitaine pirate donc forcement un mauvais garçon. Ne sois pas quoi, alors ? Un être dominateur, dans le contrôle total ? Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Étonnamment, c'était rare, elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir, elle commençait à éprouver pour l'homme sur lequel elle était assise, un sentiment étrange. Un truc un peu bizarre, un peu doux et effrayant à la fois, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui faire plaisir autrement que comme ça... Avec ce moyen-là... Ça marchait toujours, non ? Elle voulait juste qu'il se permette de se laisser aller, juste pour une fois se laisser faire, juste se laisser ressentir... Se laisser couler.

« Laisse-toi faire... » elle avait penché la tête, puis elle ajouta doucement « S'il te plaît »

Ah demandé comme ça c'était différent...

Lentement elle lui souleva son sweat, les doigts de sa demoiselle traçant des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Puis ce fut sa bouche, sa langue rose... Titillant ses tétons sensibles, il eut un soupir de plaisir. La langue descendit le long de son torse, elle joua un moment dans son nombril s'amusant à en tracer le contour. Mordillant la peau de son ventre, le caressant du bout du nez. Il se laissait faire savourant les sensations, les yeux perdus dans le ciel nocturne.

La ceinture fut débouclée, les boutons sautèrent et son jean disparu rapidement.

Ahhh ! Elle avait fait courir son nez le long de son membre déjà si sensible... Elle le mordillait à travers son boxer, ses doigts jouant avec l'élastique, se glissant dessous. Il se cambrait en désirant encore plus... Elle caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Frissons... Tain ! Elle allait lui faire ça... Il anticipait déjà... La décharge électrique qui le traversa lorsque la langue de la pirate le lécha sur toute sa longueur le laissa haletant.

Elle y allait si lentement, le savourant, se délectant de chacun de ses gémissements. Ses phalanges agrippant l'herbe, se ré-ouvrant lentement, acceptant le plaisir, ne luttant plus, son corps se relâchât, il savourait chaque caresse, chaque sensation... Elle jouait avec lui... Le faisant languir... Sa bouche était si chaude, sa langue joueuse, experte. Ses mains le caressant, le frôlant, le pompant par moments. Elle faisait ça si bien...

C'était si bon... Ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure, se cambrant, voulant accélérer le rythme aller plus profond, il la senti ralentir encore, et puis s'arrêter, il ouvrit les yeux, grognant de frustration. Regard bleu brûlant et amusé, petit sourire, et elle remonta contre son torse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il s'accrochait à son cul, son bassin donnant des à-coups contre le corps souple... C'était dingue les sensations qu'il avait avec elle, comment arrivait-elle à le rendre comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Il la senti se décoller à peine, lui mordiller le cou et redescendre lentement, et la langue s'enroulant autour de son membre sans que leur regard ne se décroche. Il adorait ça, cette vision, sa demoiselle le suçant goulûment, l'image était torride. Et en même temps c'était pas humain... L'amenant toujours plus près de la jouissance sans pour autant le laisser l'atteindre... Sadique... Mais si bon... Elle caressait légèrement à un endroit incongru... Elle allait pas oser faire ça ? Non ? Si... Tourbillon de plaisir. Il allait venir... Fallait la prévenir... Pouvait pas faire autrement... Il voulut lui soulever la tête, mais Blue ne bougea pas, continuant ses mouvements et se mettant même à accélérer... Elle allait le tuer ! Il jouit dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement, son corps se cambra ses mains agrippant sa chevelure.

Il était pantelant, des étoiles dansaient devant ses paupières closes. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle... Et ce n'était que le début. Dans le regard de la jeune femme dansait une flamme sauvage. Autant avant, elle s'était donnée à lui, il donnait le tempo, comme il le faisait toujours, là non... Et c'était juste... Chaque geste lui envoyait des frissons, elle lui murmurait même des choses qui lui faisaient bouillir l'esprit...

Pour le Chirurgien ce fut une soirée mémorable.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _la chanson bin est de Tryo (avec quelques changements quand même)_

 _Tryo: Désolé pour hier soir._


	13. Chapitre 13 Heart et premières fois

Chapitre 13

Heart et première fois...

* * *

Le Sunny, le Heart et le Chevaucheurs naviguaient de consort, leurs capitaines s'étant mis d'accord, les temps étaient malsains avec deux empereurs sur le dos, il fallait mieux être prudents au moins pour un temps. Un navire les avait suivi, Bartolomeo en grand fan des Chapeaux de Paille ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner. Son bateau était ridicule et excessivement voyant, avec une proue gigantesque représentant Luffy au chapeau de paille, un vrai truc de barge... Remarque cet équipage était eux aussi des barges, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, à se demander comment ils étaient encore vivants... Ils le resteraient pas longtemps... Aucun intérêt.

Ils avaient quitté Dressrosa direction Zo, la promesse du Chapeau de paille faites aux samouraïs du pays des Wa tenait toujours. Mais l'île étrangement était introuvable, ça inquiétait Bepo d'ailleurs. Ils naviguaient depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il se laissait porter par le courant, il profitait, il savait que la situation pouvait devenir merdique à tout moment. Alors oui, il se laissait porter, il retrouvait son équipage et ça faisait du bien... Juste s'autoriser un peu de bon temps... Se laisser vivre... Vu ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law était plutôt content de la tournure des événements, bien qu'il sache que cela ne durerait pas. Chapeau de paille était trop dingue, Blue trop libre et lui trop machiavélique... C'était pourtant bien agréable, ils se remettaient tous lentement des combats endurés. Escales tranquilles finissant souvent en départs chaotiques. Purs moments de rigolade, il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis longtemps. La dinguerie des chapeaux de paille, et leur bonne humeur étaient contagieuses.

La Veuve Noire et son équipage n'étaient pas en reste, eux ils n'étaient que musique, qu'histoires fabuleuses et magiques. L'équipage du Chevaucheur étaient des raconteurs d'histoires, des détendeurs de chansons oubliées... Des saltimbanques... Ce n'était pas comme Nico Robin et sa manière froide, analytique, comme lui. Non, eux y aimaient faire les cons... Blue c'était la douceur du rire, ses grands yeux brillants à l'écoute d'une nouvelle histoire ou d'une histoire déjà entendue cent fois. Blue c'était sa voix traînante ou rieuse quand elle prenait sa guitare, quand elle chantait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour être encore plus séduisante chaque jour. Il la découvrait petit à petit et il appréciait. Elle était si… Ses réactions incompréhensibles, incongrues... Arrivant encore à s'émerveiller pour lui d'un rien, ou s'emporter et devenir violente en un battement de cils.

Comme cette première fois où ils avaient plongé ensemble à bord du Heart, à la recherche d'un navire englouti recelant dans ses cales un trésor colossal... Selon ses dires. Elle avait la carte du trésor, mais pas les moyens physiques pour le récupérer, il n'était pas au courant pour le trésor mais... Il avait le Heart. La discussion avait été des plus âpres quant au pourcentage que toucherait chaque équipage. Elle ne lâchait rien et lui non plus, les caisses étaient dangereusement vides de chaque côté... Et puis ça c'était envenimé pour un rien... Vraiment envenimé... Elle l'avait poussé à bout avec son entêtement.

« Je suis un homme patient Ma demoiselle, mais ma patience à ses limites... Pourtant... » moue désapprobatrice « ... Tu les mets à mal à chaque fois ?... Ça t'amuse ?... »

Elle l'avait regardé en soupirant, et c'est sans malice qu'elle lui avait répondue :

« Pas plus que ça... Faut croire que j'chais pas faire autrement, j'ai pas appris ça... »

Le sourire du Chirurgien devint prédateur. Elle le regarda surprise. Ouais ... Fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie... Il pouvait être effrayant, et pour de bonnes raisons, fallait pas trop pousser le Chirurgien de la Mort dans ses derniers retranchements, c'était mauvais en général... Y avait pas beaucoup de survivant. Et pourtant elle faisait cela avec une désinvolture déconcertante. Une désinvolture qui l'agaçait... Les lames avaient été sorties, ils se toisaient, elle avait une aura sauvage, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle lui rentrerait dans lard sans aucune hésitation... Et finalement lui aussi. Ce fut leurs équipages respectifs qui mirent fin à la tension. Ils avaient hurlé en même temps un fifty-fifty retentissant.

Une fois sa room disparue, il avait rengainé Kikoku et lui avait lancé un regard interrogatif. Blue avait tiré sur sa clope en lui lançant un sourire amusé.

Tain ! Elle était si jolie... Dans la pénombre du Heart, debout devant le hublot gigantesque du mess... Halo de lumière doré, le bout des doigts posés sur la vitre, la lumière douce des projecteurs du sub lui caressait le visage, émerveillée n'en perdant pas une miette. Il s'était levé pour venir se caler dans son dos, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, et s'était mis à parler, à énumérer les différentes poiscailles qui passaient devant eux d'une voix neutre. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté et lui avait demandé de se taire et de profiter. Ce qu'il avait fait, instant rare pour le Chirurgien de la Mort. Blue un moment plus tard l'avait embrassé, et il avait répondu avec passion et empressement.

… Il lui faisait l'amour devant ce putain de hublot, au milieu de son propre mess... Il lui faisait l'amour avec tendresse et douceur. Depuis quand était-il si tendre ? Depuis elle... Cette constatation l'énerva... Non ! Il n'était pas... Tendre !... Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'est pas tendre. Il se fit plus brutal, serrant les poignets fins de la pirate dans une poigne de fer, l'écrasant de tout le poids de son corps. Elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise en gigotant, se frottant à lui. Décharges électriques. Il ne put retenir un grognement, et dans un mouvement sauvage s'enfonça durement en elle. Elle eut un long gémissement, sourire mesquin... En plus elle aimait ça. Il avait senti une colère sourde monter en lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Contre elle ? Elle qui le rendait dingue ?... Ou contre lui-même qui arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler, qui se sentait glisser petit à petit ?

Il allait la ravager, il n'avait plus d'autre option, plus d'autre envie, oui elle allait prendre cher... Il allait baiser cette nana, fort... Pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, pour la faire sortir de son système... Parce que là, ça devenait dangereux... Si brûlante, serrée, mélopée de gémissement et son nom. Tain ! C'était un truc de fou, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Vague de plaisir, tous ses sens en fusion, rien que de la voir sous lui les joues rosies, les yeux mis clos, haletante sous ses assauts violents, putain de bouffées d'orgueil... Coup profond. Elle étouffa son cri en se mordant les lèvres.

« Pas de ça... Je veux t'entendre... » voix glaciale.

Il la sentit frissonner dans sa main... Elle avait même miaulé... Il la dominait complètement, elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose pantelante et gémissante sous chacun de ses coups de reins... Il pouvait être comme ça aussi... Il aimait être comme ça aussi... Coup plus fort... Elle eut une longue plainte. Il englouti son cri en l'embrassant goulûment. Oui, elle le rendait dingue. Il voulait encore durer, encore ressentir, encore la faire crier... C'était trop... Trop bon... Trop fou... Trop parfait. Elle se cambra, sa poitrine se soulevant. Il eut envie de la maltraiter un peu, et lui mordit durement un de ses tétons, cris de plaisir... Tain ! Il avait même le droit de faire ça... La sueur perlait à son front, ses yeux étaient clos.

« Regarde-moi. » Bleu brumeux, humide.

Il allait en elle lentement, profondément, l'observant un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le corps sous lui se durcissait, lui aussi ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Elle eut un long feulement rauque, son corps fut secoué de spasmes et de frissons... Coup de rein brusque, il repris un rythme profond, et rapide, leurs torses se frôlant. Toujours captive, Blue gémissait doucement, les yeux clos... Si belle dans cette soumission... Baisers avides, peau contre peau... déferlantes de plaisirs.

… Sourire tendre, bisous contre ses côtes, caresses aériennes sur son ventre. Ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure soyeuse, il enroula une mèche autour de ses doigts. Bleu alangui. Si jolie. Caresse du revers de l'index sur la joue. Regard brillant.

Alors que même pas deux heures plus tôt ils étaient tous les deux prêt à se livrer un combat, qu'elle ne lâchait jamais rien, là elle... Elle s'était complètement soumise à lui, et vu les cris... Elle avait aimé ça... Par contre franchement fallait qu'il se calme, parce que se la sauter à même le sol au milieu de son mess, c'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer, et les surprendre... Pas que ça l'emmerdait qu'un de ses compagnons le chope le pantalon sur les chevilles, non... Ça il y avait déjà eu droit... Mais qu'un autre puisse la voir, elle, comme ça, jamais ! Ces moments-là n'appartenaient qu'à lui...

… Mouais.

Un matin alors qu'il jetait un œil sur la bibliothèque du Chevaucheur, il était tombé sur des feuillets noircis d'une écriture nerveuse et tranchante.

Des poèmes, le Chirurgien ne fut pas surpris de trouver cela, vu le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait, non. En revanche l'auteur des poèmes le laissa perplexe Piotr, le taiseux, l'homme poisson. Il lu avec curiosité, ses sourcils se fronçant au cours de sa lecture, son sourire devenant malsain. Les poèmes de Piotr n'étaient que feu, fer et sang. Les poèmes de Piotr étaient beaux et violents comme pouvait le devenir sa salle d'opération quand il laissait libre cour à sa créativité et à sa folie.

Piotr était vraiment dangereux.

Il se demandait parfois où elle avait pu grandir, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour avoir récolté des matelots, des réactions, un bateau pareil. Finalement même si c'étaient tous des saltimbanques, ils étaient tous vraiment dangereux, chacun dans leur genre. Il grappillait des infos çà et là, des bouts de conversations, mais il ne posait pas de questions, aucune... C'était elle la raconteuse d'histoire elle commencerait celle-là quand elle en aurait envie. Il lui laissait son espace, comme elle le faisait pour lui. Law avait été surpris, elle n'était pas du tout collante comme certaines femmes pouvaient parfois le devenir. Il lui en était reconnaissant et la réciproque fut donc naturelle. Mais la nuit, il la lui fallait entre ses bras, entre ses jambes et sous sa bouche pour la faire gémir encore et encore.

La première fois qu'elle était rentrée dans ses quartiers, qu'il l'avait entraînée dans ses quartiers et qu'elle avait vu la taille de son lit, elle avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait dit que ça allait pas le faire, ou du moins pas longtemps... Il dormait peu, pour lui ce lit n'avait qu'une utilisation limitée, elle le regardait un sourire coquin aux lèvres, il eut une moue en coin

« Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire... »

« Rohhh j'te promet que tu me remercias plus tard » avec un clin d'œil...

Profitant d'une escale ravitaillement, il s'était retrouvé entraîné par sa demoiselle chez un marchand de meubles, Okpo était là aussi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ? Elle sautait sur tous les lits en riant, s'allongeant, se cambrant, lui posant des questions, demandant son avis, voulant qu'il rentre dans son jeu... Comme si, déjà qu'il était là, alors qu'il avait des trucs à faire. Okpo, soupirait voulant être ailleurs, le gars lui lança un regard en coin

« ça va être ton lit après tout.. à moins que t'arrive même pas à te contrôler ? »

« ... » Tssss...

Et bon oui, il s'était allongé raide à coté d'elle... Mouais confortable, mais le truc du haut était vraiment immonde, en plus ça rentrerait pas dans sa cabine, aucune chance, mais le reste c'était bien. Enfin, il en avait un peu rien à foutre non plus, du moment que c'était pas une planche, tout allait. Il voulait se tirer de là au plus vite, il avait des trucs à faire... Elle lui tira la manche pour se mettre debout en lançant un petit regard à Okpo, et une partie du lit disparu dans un petit pof, Okpo une photo à la main qu'il rangea prestement, le reste du lit gisait en un amas de bois et de tissu de métal tordu.

« Mais c'est un SCANDALE ! » hurlait Blue, « Nous aurions pu être blessés, voire pire ! C'est SCANDALEUX ! »

Un homme était apparu, en se tordant les mains, l'air passablement surpris voir, hébété devant les débris. Blue continuait à gueuler, elle demandait réparation, Okpo rentrant dans son jeux. Lui de la colère dans le regard mais rire interne. Elle soutira une grosse somme d'argent au marchant, vraiment conséquente, en plus des diverses choses qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer gratuitement, elle était douée.

Okpo avait murmuré en riant « C'est drôle on dirait qu'elle construit son nid... Comme les oiseaux. »

« ... » Et bien qu'elle construise le nid qu'elle voulait, si elle y revenait toujours alors ça lui allait... Heu... Fallait qu'il arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça... C'était des idées à la con...

Arrivé au sous-marin, d'un coup de room il avait viré l'ancien lit dans une remise, la photo avait fait un pof! Nuage bleu et le lit apparu, il semblait énorme, mais en fait pas tant que ça... Et puis elle s'était activée, oreillers draps couvertures, tout avait volé rapidement, et une fois le lit fait elle s'était allongée bien au milieu de la pile de coussins confortables et lui avait murmuré

« Tu veux pas venir le tester ? »

« Chais pas... Je pondère... »

Elle l'avait regardé amusée, l'image était sympa, mais là il avait des trucs à faire. Nan là, niveau timing ça le faisait pas...

«... Nan... »

« Vraiment ? »

Oh la petite lumière coquine qui émanait du regard de sa pirate, elle s'amusait bien vautrée dans ce lit... Son lit.. Leur lit. Cette information le fit d'abord tiquer et puis il eut un sourire en coin. Leur lit, ouais il aimait bien... Heu... Vraiment fallait qu'il arrête... Regard sur sa pirate, elle s'était couchée sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le rebord du matelas, son regard était joueur. Vision de sa gorge blanche de la naissance de ses seins

« Hum... » il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa la chemise ample glissa laissant voir la courbe de l'épaule, la nuque avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient d'un chignon chaotique, son visage de profil, elle avait les yeux clos et une petite moue déçue qui faisait gonfler ses lèvres. Putain ! Il se senti encore durcir, il l'était déjà mais il essayait de passer outre parce que sinon, un il ne ferait que ça, deux fallait qu'il se calme et que trois il avait des trucs à faire... Son regard coula sur la ligne du dos qu'il devinait sous le tissus léger, et puis il y eut la courbe de ses hanches et son petit cul moulé dans son short, un beau petit cul bien ferme, bien rond. Il dégluti en sentant raidir encore... Il avait une poutre dans le pantalon, il fit un pas en arrière surpris par son propre désir... Humpfff... Vision de sa pirate assise sur ses talons, au milieu des coussins colorés, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Bon... Tant pis.. » et elle eut un haussement d'épaules s'apprêtant à se lever...

Là y eut comme un grondement interne, enfin il était pas sûr sûr pour le interne. Il se rua sur elle, en lui serrant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête lui dévorant le cou de baiser, son bassin s'imprimant dans celui de sa pirate, il se frottait sauvage

« Hum... Ne t'imagine même pas quitter ce lit avant que je sois sûr d'en être pleinement satisfait. »

« Oh... Et tu vas faire ça comment ? »

« Je vais y imprimer ton corps... Je vais t'y clouer... » mouvement de bassin, ils eurent un gémissement mêlé qu'ils avalèrent d'un baiser... Oh putain... Il se décolla d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, elle gémit une de ses mains avait attrapé un de ses seins et le torturait lentement

« .. Je vais te montrer oh combien j'apprécie... Que tu veuille faire ton nid ici... Mais fais attention à toi... »

Parce que oui, fallait pas déconner non plus... Mouvement de bassin... Le pourquoi fini dans un gémissement... Ils se chauffaient intensément, enfin c'était encore lui le maître de la danse, il tenait toujours les poignets de sa pirate dans une poigne de fer

« Je suis... » mouvement de bassin « Un homme possessif... » son membre hurlait enfin c'est l'impression qu'il avait, il voulait la prendre là maintenant s'engouffrer en elle... « Ne te méprend pas petite pirate... J'apprécie ce fait, mais je suis le capitaine de ce navire... Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie... Je suis un être dominateur petite pirate, établir ton nid ici est dangereux... Pour toi... Es-tu sûre que tu pourras en supporter les conséquences ?... »

Parce que oui quand il se serait lassé, elle devrait décarrer rapidement... Mais pas tout suite... Pas encore... Le mot jamais lui traversa l'esprit... Non, arrêter de penser à des trucs comme ça... Mouvement de bassin lourd il l'écrasait dans le matelas, elle haletait à chaque coup, rien que ça de lui et elle était dans cet état... Sourire narquois.

« As-tu compris ? Après ça il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière... Après ça... Petite pirate... » lui aussi haletait comme un bœuf, il allait pas jouir dans son froc quand même ? Il se redressa ralentissant la cadence essayant de reprendre le contrôle, serrant les dents, arrêter de penser, arrêter de ressentir...

Tain! Il avait des trucs à faire et il se retrouvait là, dans ses quartiers, sur leur lit, à bander comme un âne et à avoir à éviter de justesse de jouir dans son futal comme un môme... Tain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ?!... Pourquoi ?... Le bassin de sa demoiselle ondulait contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, avide de mouvement... Grondement interne... Il la colla au matelas en grondant

« Arrête !... » il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il fallait que ça se passe comme ça, là à l'instant il voulait ... Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, il voulait l'entendre avant de la prendre, si elle ne le disait pas et bien... Il claqua sa langue en un Tssk sonore

« Alors Ma demoiselle la pirate ? » elle ouvrit les yeux, bleu brillant d'excitation et de désir, un regard lumineux.

« Je... Je ... »

Tssk elle allait pas le dire...

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi... Dans ce lit... » sa queue eut un frisson... Tout son corps eut un frisson.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui... »

« Dis-moi... Je veux l'entendre... »

« Je suis dans les quartiers d'un capitaine pirate, couchée sur ce lit. Je sais ce que ça veut dire... » mouvement de bassin

« Encore » Il se soûlait de ces mots..

« Dans ce lit... Je suis à toi... » grognements, c'était un truc de fou...

« Encore... » Ses coups de bassin avaient repris, ses yeux éclat de mercure liquide il montrait presque les dents

« Je me rends... à toi Capitaine Trafalgar Law dit le Chirurgien de la Mort... Dans ce lit je t'appartiens »

Et il jouit dans son pantalon.

Oh putain ! Il clignait des yeux, ses mains tremblaient, il avait les cuisses raides. Il lui dévora la bouche, ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux les tirants parfois... C'était un truc de fou ... Elle ondulait encore contre lui, son corps brûlant de désir, son odeur sucrée, les battements de son cœurs si rapides... Elle s'était rendue, dans ce lit, il la soumettrait, l'idée le fit ronronner de plaisir. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle avait parlé de ce lit, pas de ses quartiers, pas du Heart en général, et ailleurs n'en parlons même pas... Mais cela lui convenait, il ne voulait pas autre chose... Hum.. Non, il ne voulait pas autre chose et puis ça ouvrait à tant de possibilités amusantes, excitantes... Roh! Il redevenait dur rien que d'y penser... Mais non, il avait des trucs à faire ! Merde, il était encore maître de lui-même... Sensations collantes... Mouais... Tssk...

Sa demoiselle le regardait un peu interdite, c'est vrai qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, il la regardait juste, ses yeux détaillant son visage, pendant que son cerveau carburait comme un malade et lui envoyait des messages... Non... Rester maître de lui même... Sourire en coin et soupir.

« ... Tu continues ?... »

« Nan... »

Il avait des trucs à faire, et puis il devait se prendre une douche, il se sentait collant, il lui vola un baiser en se reculant, il ressentit direct le manque de chaleur.

« Vraiment ?... » il lui jeta un regard en biais un peu agacé

« Ma demoiselle la pirate vous êtes insupportable... »

Tain ! Il avait joui comme ça quand même... Il avait plus de retenu... Il se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette personnelle, sa pirate eut un petit rire et il ne put que murmurer « Vraiment insupportable... »

Quand il sorti de la douche elle n'était plus là, juste son odeur flottant dans l'air, il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ça.. Que l'odeur de sa nana flotte dans l'air de ses quartiers. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit les bras en croix... Fallait qu'il se bouge, là... Il avait des trucs à faire... Il ferma les yeux, odeur musquée, sucrée... Ouais il aimait bien ce truc d'odeur, c'était apaisant. Il faudrait qu'il fasse la même chose pour elle. Parce qu'elle le méritait, parce qu'il en avait envie... Lui aussi allait se rendre... Heu... Non...

C'était quoi cette idée à la con? Et puis quoi encore.

* * *

A suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14 Allez savoir, j'ai oublié

Chapitres 14

Allez savoir, j'ai oublié...

* * *

Mouais... Le plan sortir du système ne s'était pas avéré concluant... Non, vraiment pas... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible et maître de lui-même. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle... Qu'elle le faisait exprès d'être encore plus désirable. Comme cette fois-là où elle avait porté une robe... Oh pourtant rien d'extravagant, rien de sexy, rien de très court, mais justement, la robe puait l'innocence, alors que la fille dedans ne l'était en rien !

Il l'avait attrapée sur le pont par surprise et l'avait entraînée dans une remise... Là, il l'avait fait jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts en prenant son temps, en la faisant languir... Elle l'avait même suppliée de la prendre, il l'avait fait supplier... Mais, non... Le moment était trop agréable, et l'image trop... Sa nana à la fois si gênée, et pourtant si quémandeuse... Du pouce il s'était mis à jouer à un autre endroit... Vraiment cette robe lui donnait des envies plus que salaces... Elle était si... Serrant dans ses poings les bords de la petite robe à fleurs. S'empêchant de crier en se mordant les lèvres, les joues rouges. Son orgasme sembla dévastateur... Il lui avait fait un baiser sur la tempe, s'était relevé et en partant s'était retourné vers elle. Elle avait du mal à redescendre... Le regard flou... Sourire en coin amusé

« J'aime bien cette robe. ».

Puis il s'était éclipsé. Durant cette journée il l'observa un sourire aux lèvres et l'œil pétillant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette torpeur, comme au ralenti, souriante, l'air comblée.

« Alors comme ça toujours avec ? » le sabreur s'était accoudé au bastingage et regardait dans la même direction que lui, il lui balança un regard neutre.

« Pour l'instant, ouais... »

« Pour l'instant ? »

« Je m'amuse bien, si tu préfères... » Roronoa-ya fronça les sourcils.

« Et ça vaut le risque ?... »

« ... » sourire psychotique. Zoro avait une moue désapprobatrice

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Bien en profiter jusqu'à... »

« Jusqu'à ? »

« Je me lasse... »

« Tu joues avec le feu Law... »

« Nan, je gère... »

Il gérait... Mais oui... Bien sûr qu'il gérait.

...

Law bouquinait contre Bepo, il était fatigué, la veille ils avaient fait une putain de bamboche. Il avait un vieux reste de gueule de bois, il se sentait vaseux. Du coin de l'œil il vit le con de déserteur, le Nils machin... Ouais Nils truc s'était fait ramasser par Bartolomeo, il n'était qu'un simple passager. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait été assez discret. Il le vit monter à bord du Chevaucheur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il le suivi à bonne distance ne voulant pas s'impliquer.. Enfin pas plus que ça. Le gars entra dans la bibliothèque, Law s'adossa au mur près d'une fenêtre restée entrouverte.

« Blue je suis venu te demander quelque chose... »

« Hum quoi Nils... » voix neutre.

« Reprends-moi à ton bord... »

« Tu veux revenir ?... » bruit d'un briquet qui s'allume.

« Oui... »

« Mais tu es parti... »

« Ouais j'ai été con... »

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

« J'en pouvais plus... De te voir comme ça... »

« Développe... »

« J'ai eu l'impression de retourner des années en arrière... Là-bas... »

« Ah ?... Et ça t'a déplu ? »

« Oui... Allons Blue... Tu m'aurais déjà tué si vraiment tu m'en tenais rancune... Je te connais mieux que quiconque ici... »

« C'est vrai... »

Alors que lui, non... Lui ne la connaissait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Il connaissait juste ce qu'il découvrait sur le tas, ce qu'elle laissait transparaître... Omis le fait qu'elle avait été à Marinford et pourquoi, il ne connaissait toujours pas grand chose de plus sur son passé. Oui, il n'en savait toujours pas plus qu'au départ de son enquête, quand il avait été envoyé pour la tuer... La tuer.. C'était étrange, le mot lui donna un frisson désagréable. Oui là, il avait eu un frisson froid, de l'ordre du glacé. Heureusement que l'instant avait été fugace, qu'il avait la tête trop ailleurs dans son plan, sinon qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ? Il fut un temps où cette idée l'avait effleuré... Ça aussi ça avait été une idée à la con... Soupir. Mais dès le départ elle avait attisé sa curiosité, et elle continuait. Il était plutôt doué pour soutirer des informations, mais là rien... Toujours rien... Sa demoiselle gardait ses secrets... Avec elle il n'avait peut-être pas la bonne méthode. Attendre qu'elle parle, lui laisser son espace... Tsss ! Avait-il envie de devenir plus intrusif ? Peut-être... Sûrement.

« Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement avec ces pirates, tu vas partir... Tu pars toujours. Et alors qui ? »

Oh comme le Chirurgien n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Blue soupira...

« Quelle importance ? »

« Allons pas à moi... »

« ... »

« Hein Blue, quand tes nuits seront de nouveau peuplées de cauchemars... »

Elle avait donc elle aussi des cauchemars... Normal, on ne devient pas pirate, capitaine pirate parce qu'on a eu une vie rose et sucrée... Du moins c'était rare... Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Pourtant il n'en avait jamais été témoin, et c'est pas comme s'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Oui ils dormaient ensemble, après leurs ébats ils finissaient toujours par dormir ensemble... C'était une sensation nouvelle et agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un près de lui. Se réveiller avec la chaleur de Blue aux creux de ses bras. Il soupira, il était en train de devenir... Un mot surgit dans son esprit... Nan !... Il était en train de devenir mou, sourire en coin. Mais il était le Chirurgien de la Mort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir gentil et … Doux. Machiavélique, psychopathe, avec une des pires réputations, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Soupir.

«… Qui les fera disparaître ? »

Ouais ce mec s'était fait sa nana... Une bête se réveilla dans ses entrailles. Et ce mec voulait revenir entre ses draps... Ce mec.. Il allait le trancher en rondelle, le transformer en cubes, il allait passer dans sa salle d'opération si il continuait... Non même sans ça, il allait passer sur sa table. Il allait y avoir une petite mise au point.

« … Je gérerais... »

« Vraiment ? Et quand tu ne pourras plus lutter... Hein ? Quand ce manque-là viendra... Je connais ton âme, et ses besoins... »

... Ouais... Il allait lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment... Lentement... ça allait être drôle.

« J'ai changé... En ton absence … J'ai changé plus que tu ne crois... »

« Vraiment ?... Je n'en crois pas un traître mot... Moi je connais ton histoire... C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Rien... Juste ça... Et puis... »

Ce gars-là, sous-entendait, connaissait, était au courant de tellement de choses. Il allait avoir tellement de questions à lui poser pendant qu'il travaillerait... Sourire psychotique

« Nils tu me gonfles ! Tes sous-entendu de merde tu te les garde !... »

« Oh je sais... Mais... Je ferai bien glisser mes doigts... Là... »

... Glisser ses doigts où ? Il allait le défoncer. Il fut arrêté dans ses pas par un claquement de langue, sec comme un coup de fouet.

« Vraiment... Tu es si froide... Comme après... Alors que... »

Froide ? Blue pouvait être qualifiée de beaucoup de choses, mais froide non... Froide, c'était pas le premier truc qui lui venait quand il pensait à elle.

« J'te dois rien Nils... »

Oui froide, si froide en cet instant.

« Non tu ne me dois rien... Sinon ta liberté... »

... Comment ça ?... Vraiment tant de questions, de pourquoi...

« Cela ne te donne aucun droit... Et puis t'as la mémoire sélective hein? ... Comme toujours remarque... »

« Je sais... Mais moi aussi Blue... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis un pirate... »

« ... »

« Tu sais ce que cela sous-entend... »

Lui il savait.. Et là il aimait pas...

« Essaye seulement... » la voix de sa nana était devenue polaire.

« Non... Ce n'est pas la peine... Pas encore... »

« ... »

« Et puis je ne suis pas fou... J'ai vu... Et entendu... Il semble doué le petit Chirurgien... Il est... plutôt possessif... Il garde son jouet près de lui... mais... »

C'est vrai qu'il s'amusait bien, mais... Il ne la voyait pas du tout comme ça... Quoique les interactions qu'ils avaient semblaient se limiter finalement qu'au cul, au sexe. C'était bon, c'était juste très très... Une explosion des sens à chaque fois ! Sa demoiselle était, se montrait parfois si contradictoire ... Blue et la Veuve Noire...

… La Veuve Noire le surplombant, la Veuve Noire le regardant un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, la Veuve Noire le remettant à sa place en lui murmurant à l'oreille « tu es chez moi ici... ». La Veuve Noire le dominant complètement, le transformant en une petite chose pantelante, sous les caresses du vent, un vent chaud, un vent presque piquant, et sa pirate lui murmurant « un peu plus et je pourrais t'écorcher... »

Oui il savait, et pourtant c'était si bon, cette limite, limite entre la douleur et le plaisir intense, juste par ses caresses, ses baisers, ses murmures... Il allait jouir. Il s'entendait gémir, se rendre... Et là le mot lui amena un frisson électrique, une réalisation, se rendre... Tu rêves !... Même si c'était divinement bon, même si finalement cette domination n'était pas si désagréable, voir même le contraire... Nan fallait pas déconner ! Et elle s'était retrouvée sous lui, son pouvoir était bien pratique pour certaine chose.

« Hum... Veuve Noire... ne rêve pas... et je sais très bien où je me trouve... mais ne rêve pas. »

Et il avait pris les choses en mains c'était le cas de le dire.

Le regard de Blue quand la Veuve Noire faisait surface, ce truc dur, froid presque sévère. Et il l'avait dominé dans sa propre cabine, son propre lit, cette pirate, cette capitaine pirate.. sa pirate.. qui s'était mise à écarter les cuisses pour lui. Au début elle avait essayé de reprendre le contrôle, se volatilisant, impalpable, voulant reprendre le dessus, les draps avaient volé, les coussins aussi. Il s'était retrouvé sous elle bien des fois, il avait faillit se laisser couler, se faire avoir... Mais non et puis quoi encore ! Elle l'avait mordu, léché, sa voix était amusée. Mais à chaque fois au moment de perdre pied, et de se laisser faire, il y avait dans sa tête un et puis quoi encore accompagné d'un grondement interne.

Et c'était lui qui avait dominé la Veuve Noire. ... Il en avait un sourire en coin en y repensant.

« écoute bien petite pirate... » il grognait en serrant sa chevelure dans son poing « écoute bien Veuve Noire...hum petite soumise... tu écartera les cuisses... et tu en sera récompensée... Mais ne t'avise plus à faire cela... cela pourrait avoir des conséquences que tu ne connais pas »

« ah oui ? »

« oh oui... »

« petite soumise... je ne crois pas...Chirurgien... »

« oh si... Veuve Noire, je vais adorer te dresser... »

« me dresser... » et elle avait eu un spasme amusé et avait essayé de disparaître

« reste là... tu n'attends que ça... hein ? Qu'un mec te baise, te lime et te fasse plier... Je vais être ce mec là... t'en as tellement envie... »

elle avait grogné et lui sourit

« ton dos si cambré, qu'est ce que tu espère ?... ta chatte déjà collante, tu te rend compte que t'es gluante hein ?... t'aime tellement ça..» il effleurait sa petite fente « t'es si ouverte... déjà si ouverte... »

« arrête !... »

« quoi donc ? Je ne fais rien... »

La pointe de ses seins était si dure, il ne quittait pas son regard, ce bleu sombre où dansaient toutes ses émotions, il voyait sa lutte... Il était si dur putain, sa bite était écarlate et suintante, son gland violacé. Et la Veuve Noire essayant de serrer les cuisses.

« tu va adoré aussi Veuve Noire... tu adore déjà... »

« dans tes rêves.. »

sourire interne et tout doucement il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille

« écarte les cuisses... »

« ... »...

« vraiment tu n'as pas encore compris... tu es joueuse, peut-être un peu inconsciente... regarde »

elle avait baissé les yeux et regardait son sexe au garde à vous.

« tu vois Veuve Noire ton entêtement la fait grossir... écarte le cuisse, montre moi ta petite chatte, celle que je vais bien remplir, celle qui n'attend que ça... »

La veuve Noire lui envoya juste un regard indéchiffrable, la moue sur ses lèvres si étrange qu'il lui avait dévoré la bouche. Il continuait à l'effleurer, se frottant, glissant contre ses cuisses, ses poils sa peau. Elle eut des soupirs avalés des cris contrôlés en se mordant les lèvres

« oh non Veuve Noire... je veux entendre tes cris... t'entendre gémir, te faire gémir... et oh oui tu vas crier et gémir... écarte les cuisses... »

Elle ne répondait pas, le regardant juste intensément, le bleu oui était intense, brillant. Son corps était bouillant, souple sous ses doigt. Pas de tension dans le corps sous lui, pas de peur, de rejet, juste brûlante. Mais ça il le savait, son corps avait envie, là il ne s'agissait pas de son corps, là c'était autre chose. Il voulait autre chose, savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait ça, pourquoi il avait besoin de ça, de cette soumission ? et qu'elle l'accepte.

« alors Veuve noire ? Que décide tu ? Me laisseras-tu te prendre comme il me plaît ?... dis-moi ? Je suis dans tes quartiers, je ne te ferrais rien sans ton accord préalable... Alors Veuve Noire ?... Hum ? »

Si elle disais non, ça deviendrait compliqué, parce que non, il n'avait jamais violé une nana, pour lui non bin c'était non. Et là tout d'un coup il fut assailli d'un doute, n'était-il pas allé trop loin ? la Veuve Noire était fière, très.

« il faut bien que tu comprennes, le Chirurgien de la Mort ne se soumet pas, je ne serais jamais un de tes prétendants attendant patiemment ton bon vouloir... »

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, bon il avait merdé, tant pis, ça n'avait pas grande importance, mais dans ce cas là pourquoi il ressentait un pincement au cœur ? Et pourquoi il avait ce grognement interne pas content ?.. Le temps sembla s'étirer, ils ne se touchaient plus, immobiles, se regardant juste, leur yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre, leur lèvres closes, pas de sourire sur aucun des deux visages... Ouais il avait merdé.

Alors d'une voix qu'il avait voulu ferme

« alors Veuve Noire ?... »

Et puis la Veuve Noire avait baissé le regard, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues... hum...

Sa pirate avait eu un soupir, ses cuisses doucement s'étaient ouvertes. Et la vision le fit frémir de plaisir. Cette petite chatte brillante perdue dans les poils rouges, son jus avait rendu les cuisses luisantes... Elle était splendide, là...

« oui, Chirurgien prends-moi comme il te plaît »

Il avait eu un sourire vainqueur, narquois amusé, et s'était penché sur elle, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« tu vois... la terrible Veuve Noire une petite soumise... »

Hum... Il avait eu un sale sourire, il avait senti le frisson le parcourir de part en part.

Mais non, malgré ça, ou peut-être à cause de ça... son jouet ? Non Blue n'était pas son jouet. Et puis, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de jouet de ce genre-là... Là n'était pas la question, l'idée était stupide... Mais alors, si il s'amusait et qu'elle n'était pas son jouet... Elle était quoi alors ?... Hum..

« …. Je sais ce que tu apprécies et comme je te l'ai dit … Tu vas partir... Et là... »

Grognement... Il eut une montée de colère, ses yeux prirent un éclat dangereux, létal. Il poussa la porte, coup d'œil sur sa nana, assise raide, regard délétère, assassin, sourire absent, aura glacée.

Le con de déserteur était près d'elle un éclat sombre dans les yeux, un éclat qu'il n'aimait pas, narquois, si … Certain. Ouais, ce mec était certain de ce qu'il avançait, malgré la froideur de Blue, il était sûr de lui... Pourquoi ? Il y avait autre chose que le cul, le désir. Ce mec détenait une information importante.

Quand s'était-il rapproché d'elle ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il était là, penché vers elle, sa bouche effleurant de son souffle chaud son oreille. Cette simple sensation donna à sa demoiselle un frisson qui mourut dans le bas de ses reins, la faisant rougir.

« Ma demoiselle » elle eut même un soupir.

Sourire vainqueur. Claquement de langue de la part du déserteur, il leva son regard sur le mec. Oh la haine qu'il put y lire, la rage. Sourire arrogant et regard froid.. Marche pas sur mes plates bande gars, t'as aucune chance... Il jubilait, le mec serra les poings et sorti, une grimace amère sur le visage. Claquement de porte.

Regard sur Blue, elle portait un vêtement indéfinissable qui dévoilait une épaule dorée et laissait entrevoir un ventre blanc. Vraiment elle n'arrêtait jamais, se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait ? Qu'elle lui faisait ? Il se décolla à peine continuant de lui murmurer dans le creux de son cou, sa voix froide.

« Tu t'amuses bien ?... »

Il se sentait en colère, agacé... Elle n'avait jamais nié, non aucune dénégation... Qui ne dit mot consent, même si cela la mettait en rage, elle l'admettait. Colère sourde.

« Ça dépend du moment... »

« Attention Ma demoiselle vous vous avancez sur un terrain glissant... Très glissant... »

« Ah ouais ?... » petit sourire en coin... Si insolente...

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, Ma demoiselle la pirate ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Vous allez perdre »

« Vraiment et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis un tricheur... » il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille elle sursauta « Je peux être très mauvais joueur ».

« Oui j'ai cru remarquer... Ça tombe bien... Moi aussi »

Oh, elle allait pas s'en sortir comme ça...

...

Tain ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Y avait pas photo, ou en fait si y en avait, et pas qu'une. Son visage se retrouvait sur les murs du mess du Chevaucheur, parmi d'autres. Moments volés par Okpo. Le Capitaine du Heart avait tiqué devant l'air qu'il affichait sur un des clichés, c'était pas bon... Pas bon du tout... C'était pas lui... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. L'autre avait l'air tout simplement trop... Et pourtant il se souvenait du moment. C'était un matin, il écoutait Blue avachi dans un fauteuil, sa tête reposant contre son poing, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Il la regardait en l'écoutant raconter une de ses histoires délirantes. Il se souvenait que la conversation avait débuté sur les règles de son bord, de drôle de règles. Ses yeux brillaient encore du plaisir qu'il lui avait ressentir, elle était juste si jolie, il s'était senti bien là, à ce moment-là, pas... Non ! C'était définitivement pas lui ! Saloperie d'Okpo.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort décrocha rapidement le cliché pour le faire disparaître dans sa poche.

Un après-midi, qu'ils glandouillaient tous tranquillement sur une île estivale, un Mugiwara survolté s'étant mis en tête de l'explorer accompagné par une Blue hilare. Il avait décliné l'offre, il savait comment tout cela allait finir de toute façon, en vrille comme souvent... Non rectification, comme toujours !

Le capitaine Trafalgar surpris un conversation entre Sachi et un marin de Blue, Okpo l'homme aux photos...

« S'aiment tellement ces deux-là, et s'en rendent même pas compte. Ton capitaine agis comme un imbécile, un vrai manche... »

« Tu crois ? Moi tu vois, je crois que c'est le contraire. Il la courtise encore à sa manière ou alors c'est elle .. Ils le savent au plus profond, mais ils ne veulent pas se le dire, se l'avouer... Pas encore. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est complètement con ! »

« Hum un peu... Mais verbaliser ce sentiment le rendrait réel ... Et tous les trucs qui en découleraient... Savoir qu'on aime quelqu'un c'est effrayant... Mais rester dans le flou c'est une sensation parfois agréable »

« T'as p'tet raison... En tout cas ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi belle notre capitaine... Vraiment ton Chirurgien j'pensais que ça allait être encore une mauvaise nouvelle... Mais p'tet pas en fait...»

« Halalalala... La route est encore longue... Nous sommes des pirates nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien... Et eux c'est pire.. »

« Ouais j'chais … Foutus Capitaines pirates... »

« tu vois parfois... Comme là, j'les envies pas... »

« C'est pas faux... »

Rahh ils allaient tous le lâcher avec ça ! Si même son équipage s'y mettait !... Et comment ça, il s'y prenait comme un manche ?! Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'y prendre comme un manche, bien au contraire.

* * *

Une soirée dans le mess du Chevaucheurs au milieu des photos d'Okpo, les instruments étaient de sortis, les Chapeaux de paille à terre avec l'équipe de Bartolomeo. Il savourait le moment une partie de son équipage présent chantant accompagnant les autres ou écoutants béats. Le rhum était de sortie, il était excellent, ils avaient bien mangé aussi...

Law se sentait bien, encore une fois, c'était une sensation qui ne le quittait pas depuis un moment, qui ne le quittait plus. C'était étrange lui qui se sentait tout le temps si mal, qui passait son temps à broyer du noir. Lui qui faisait disparaître cette douleur dans un trop-plein de plans, de sang et d'expériences plus que douteuses. Lui qui ne pouvait pas dormir plus quatre heures par nuit tellement les cauchemars l'assaillaient, alors que maintenant ses nuits étaient calmes et sereines. Les cauchemars avaient disparu, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il avait enfin vaincu Joker, réparé son erreur d'il y a treize ans ? Ou était-ce à cause d'elle ? Il porta son regard sur la capitaine pirate, elle était aux petits soins pour son équipage, et pour le sien aussi... Elle racontait des histoires abracadabrantes qui faisaient rires Sachi.

C'était peut-être à cause de leurs ébats ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça... Son corps n'était pas habitué à une telle saturation d'endorphine... Hum.. C'était assez mauvais, proche des opiacés, niveau effet et dépendance... Était-il en train de tomber accroc à ses sensations ?

Le sujet de ses tourments était assise et se roulait un pétard, encore... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il pouvait être attiré par une junkie pareille ? Les poudres et les herbes que renfermait le petit coffre rouge étaient puissantes, dangereuses, voire mortelles pour certaines si les dosages étaient mal effectués. Il le savait, il y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Mais elle les utilisait avec nonchalance et désinvolture et le plus bizarre, elles ne l'affectaient pratiquement pas. Alors pourquoi les prendre ? Il eut un regard sombre et un sourire agacé.

« Ça la détend Chirurgien... » Ito avait dû suivre son regard.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... ça éloigne des trucs... Et puis tout ça c'est rien... Y a eu tellement pire »

« ... » Pire ?... Mouais...

Malgré tous ses défauts elle attisait encore sa curiosité. Parce que des défauts elle en avait, c'était une putain de junkie, certain de ses pétards aurait pu le foutre sur orbite, et elle les fumait à la chaîne... Elle avait une insolence, une nonchalance, une désinvolture crasse. L'entêtement digne du pire des ânes. Une fierté difficilement gérable... Quoi que entre le mess du sub et cette fois là dans sa cabine, il avait plutôt bien géré... Sourire pervers...

« Toi tu penses à un truc louche... » elle le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas important... »

« Tu retombes dans tes travers, Trafalgar... »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Je sens que tu vas nous sortir encore un de tes plans à la con... »

« Mes plans ne sont pas à la con! »

« Vraiment ? Mort certaine, faible chance de réussite... J'appelle ça des plans à la con. »

Elle était insupportable... Il aurait coupé en rondelles pour moins que ça... Si insolente... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand il la regardait, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire ?

« C'est pas les plans qui sont à la con, c'est ceux avec qui je me retrouve obligé de les mettre en pratique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

Le regard de la pirate avait changé pendant une fraction de seconde. Mouais fallait pas abuser non plus. Il ne la couperait pas en rondelles, mais il aimait moyen qu'on se foute de lui...

« Ah Ouais !... Bin dans ce cas-là Môsieur le pirate, c'est de ta faute... Tu devrais mieux choisir tes alliés... »

Alliés... Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne la voyait plus comme ça... Qu'il ne les voyait plus comme ça, à leur manière et dieux sait si parfois elle l'exaspérait, ils avaient réussi à ramper doucement dans son cœur... C'était d'un niais !... Mais c'était vrai. C'étaient devenus des... Potes... Enfin pas elle... Elle, c'était autre chose, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Son cerveau lui envoyait bien sûr des messages, mais dans ces cas-là il n'écoutait pas son cerveau...

« Ou alors finalement, c'est parce que t'es trop mauvais, pour avoir des alliés de meilleure qualité ! »

« Alliés chais pas... Mais des potes comme ça, c'est sûr que je pourrais pas trouver mieux. » Blue le regarda surprise, elle lui envoya un sourire resplendissant, et là son cœur rata un battement.

« Potes ? »

Sourire pour sourire, elle lui servit un verre de rhum, puis s'amusa à transformer la fumée qu'elle recrachait pour lui donner forme. Blue faisait ça depuis un petit moment, elle arrivait même à raconter des histoires nuageuses. Là, elle venait de faire le Heart à la plus grande joie de Penguin qui applaudissait comme un gamin. Elle avait ce don-là, faire ressortir le gamin en vous, l'insouciance, mais pas vraiment à la manière de Mugiwara-ya qui épuisait son monde, non Blue c'était avec douceur.

Et puis tout d'un coup la plus jeune de l'équipage de Blue, la crevette, Yara la petite violoniste du Chevaucheur se leva attrapa son instrument et se mit à jouer un air mélancolique c'est Ito qui commença

« La première fois, des fois juste en claquant des doigts » Claquements de doigts de la part de l'équipage de Blue « La première fois qui se déclenche malgré soi, la première fois qu'on voit ce que c'est qu'une fille »

Sachi et Penguin avaient des yeux comme des soucoupes, il était clair que le sujet de la chanson n'était pas très … Courant. Du moins pas dans ces termes-là, ils étaient habitués à des choses plus paillardes... Graveleuses.

Les marins avec un sourire aux lèvres attrapèrent leurs instruments tranquillement et se mirent à accompagner la crevette. Blue avait repris, elle chantait doucement

« La première fois en escarpin, ou en guenilles. La première fois celle qui apaise, qui vrille. La première foi ça laisse un goût indélébile » Les marins se servaient un verre, Blue assise sur un banc se roulait un pétard, le coffre rouge ouvert en grand au milieu de la table. La crevette virevoltait en fermant les yeux, cela fit sourire les deux autres femmes de l'équipage de Blue, Béluche et Boggs, elles avaient continué à chanter, une histoire de seconde, de sève. C'était quand même sacrement imagé comme chanson... Enfant qui découvre la fève, ouais carrément imagé.

Ito rigolait « C'est moi le roi !... » Les femmes le regardaient courroucées et lui répondirent sèchement « Livré aux caprices des reines... » Et le second de Blue baissa les yeux avec un sourire. La musique avait repris plus rythmée... Il laissait courir ses souvenirs... Ouais bien d'autres avaient suivi...

Béluche avait repris accompagné par la musique « La première fois, une déception particulière ? » Blue le regardait tendrement « La première fois, le corps tout blotti contre toi... » Okpo la coupa « Un vrai cauchemar m'en parle pas ! » y avait des histoires de corps recouvert de miel, de bleu du ciel.

« Une fille facile ! » dit Ito « Un vrai salaud ! » renchérit Béluche, voix plus calme de Ito « La première fois quand ça arrive un peu trop tôt et malgré soi... » avec la moue en prime... Les filles rigolaient en levant les yeux au ciel. La musique était en sourdine Blue le regardait un fin sourire aux lèvres. Une pointe de défi dans le regard.

Ok, il avait compris le message, et c'est d'une voix peut-être plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, un peu rauque qu'il chanta

« La première fois, goutte de sueur sur mon nez, entre mes doigts une capote à retirer..» sourire de la part de tous avec hochement de tête en prime. Penguin murmura « Je ne m'en suis jamais souvenu, de cette première fois. » la chanson courait tous se répondaient au son du violon. La grosse voix de Jean-Bar s'éleva « La première fois je me souviens de la musique et de sa voix... »

« Le temps passe on est nostalgique » lui répondit Ito et une toute petite voix se fit entendre le violon avait cessé « C'était hier ça pique... » sourire amusé de Blue.

« La première fois... » Okpo de l'incompréhension dans la voix « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu pars ? » Les femmes en cœur « La première fois c'était tout à fait par hasard... » comme étonnée de la chose. Yara de sa petite voix « La première fois, tu sais... tu t'attends au pire et puis ça va, ça fait tout chaud, ça tire... » les femmes en cœur « La première fois comme un trésor, un leurre » puis Boggs se tournant vers son capitaine « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » elle haussa les épaules sourire absent, regard vide.

Piotr qu'on n'avait pas encore entendu « Regarde-moi à la recherche de ton corps, la première fois il paraît qu'elle vaut de l'or... » Blue avait levé les yeux au ciel, elle tira une longue bouffée, nuage gris. Bépo surprit tout le monde quand il se mit à chanter d'une voix hésitante « La première fois bin moi, j'attends toujours qu'elle arrive... La première fois » et lui et son équipage lui répondant « C'est bon vas y stresse pas... »

Okpo « La première fois bin moi c'était avec une blonde... » équipage de Blue rigolant, « Ouais t'as étonné tout le monde... » il repris sec « Et c'était cash... »

Ito d'une voix stupide « J'ai pas compris pourquoi la tache... » éclats de rire... Le violon avait repris, et les filles d'une voix douce « Une première fois, lit de pétale et sous tes doigts. Rien que pour toi, comme une étendue sous nos pas. La première fois, et puis quand on se l'imagine, ça nous déçoit, et puis on se revoit gamine » Ito doucement « La première fois J'avais cinq ans » Blue sérieuse « Non, j'te crois pas ! »

« La première fois » Blue dans un murmure « Allez savoir j'ai oublié... » et Ito de finir calmement « La première fois, c'est là que tout a commencé … »

Ça avait été étrange pour le Chirurgien, il avait enfin compris comment cet équipage communiquait, en douceur et légèreté. Leurs chansons, leurs paroles venaient du plus profond, elles étaient eux, eux tous... Il était sûr que ce qu'il avait osé dire serait un jour prochain chanté par un Ito ou un Okpo...

Allez savoir j'ai oublié... Il la regardait, elle debout son éternelle cigarette à la bouche apportant des montagnes de gâteaux en tous genres, derrière elle Penguin, ramenait des bouteilles, ils se parlaient tranquillement, mais la conversation ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles. Son matelot tombait sous le charme dirait-on. La soirée avait suivi son cours pleine de musique, et de rire, tous partant quand ils le désiraient.

Ils finirent seuls à une heure avancée, il était plus que gris pas encore saoul, il avait encore un peu de marge... Elle égale à elle-même... Les yeux un peu plus dans le vague que d'habitude peut-être, à califourchon sur un banc, le coude posé sur la table se tenant le menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Dis Trafalgar, tu viens d'où ? »

« Flevance, la cité blanche... » soupir

« Ah... » ouais ahh...

« Et toi? »

« Ça avait pas de nom... Un caillou minuscule dans south blue... Une chiure de mouche sur une carte... Y a plus personne aujourd'hui... »

Aucune nostalgie dans la voix...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **Chanson:**

 **Tryo et Les Ogres de Barback au cabaret sauvage: La première fois**


	15. Chapitre 15 Fils qui se touchent

Chapitre 15

Fils qui se touchent

* * *

« ... Tu sais Trafalgar, j'ai l'impression que t'as envie de savoir plein de trucs, mais tu demandes jamais rien ? C'est une façon de faire très bizarre... »

« Tu marques un point... Mais je me dis que tu me parleras quand tu le voudras, te presser de questions ne servirait à rien... »

« Hum mouais p'tet... Mais si tu veux les poser tes questions... vas-y... Je dis pas que j'répondrais à toutes... Mais bon »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, il l'attrapa pour la faire tomber à ses côtés sur l'énorme banquette où il était affalé. Une main soutenant sa tête, un bras nonchalamment posé sur les hanches de sa pirate, il la regardait et le mot jaillit, fusa. Il lui brûlait la bouche depuis longtemps en fait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Y en avait tellement des pourquoi qui tournaient dans la tête du Chirurgien de la Mort. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es devenue pirate ? Pourquoi ton Jolly Roger ? Et ton bateau tu l'as eu comment ? Et pourquoi tu te défonces tant ? Pourquoi t'as cet effet-là sur moi ? Pourquoi je peux plus me passer de toi ? Et pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ?...

« Pourquoi y a plus personne sur ton caillou ? »

Avec cette question il en apprendrait forcément plus sur son passé... Et donc beaucoup de pourquoi seraient élucidés rapidement. Elle répondit d'une voix tranquille

« Hum en premier ce n'est pas mon caillou, et en second … Ils sont tous... Morts »

Ah... Y avait comme un air de déjà vu...

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je les ais tous tué.. Jusqu'au dernier. »

Ah là non, y avait comme une bifurcation drastique... Mouais elle avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, sans ciller... Elle avait éradiqué une population entière et ça ne la faisait même pas tiquer. Mais elle pouvait se croire fautive et ne l'être en rien, les femmes faisaient souvent ça... Très souvent, trop souvent... Il avait besoin d'autres éléments.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils le méritaient. »

Mouais... Toujours pas...

« Développe... »

Elle avait tourné la tête et regardait le plafond, le visage indifférent.

« Hum... Comment dire ? Ces gens n'étaient plus des gens... Il n'y avait plus ce qui fait de nous autres choses que des animaux... Et encore dire ça c'est vache pour les animaux... Tu vois l'humanité, l'empathie, les sentiments, la réflexion enfin chais pas... Mais il y avait plus rien de tout ça chez ces gens... »

« Que faisaient-ils ? »

Qu'avait-elle subi pour dire un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce … Elle coupa le flot de ses pensées

« ils se reproduisaient, pour ensuite vendre leur progéniture sur l'île d'en face. »

Ah ouais quand même... Ultra glauque...

« A qui vendaient-ils leurs enfants ? »

« Peu importait... D'la main-d'œuvre pas chère... Hum.. Les plus gros acheteurs étaient les bordels, les mines, juste satisfaire les désirs des riches.. »

Ouais super glauque... Et la réalisation le frappa comme un coup de fouet...

« Tu as été... » il n'arrivait pas à le dire... C'était juste pas possible. C'était trop moche, trop glauque... Trop monstrueux...

« Vendue ? Oui bien sûr, je devais avoir à la louche sept ans...»

« A la louche ?...»

« Chais pas mon âge exact Trafalgar, chais pas quand je suis née... J'ai pas de date d'anniversaire.»

Dire un truc.. N'importe quoi...

« Ton anniversaire c'est tous les jours »

« J'aime bien cette façon de voir... C'est joli... »

Elle avait un petit sourire, le bleu était doux et lumineux et son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer enfant, petite fille... Et là... Montée de bile sauvage, vague de peine, de colère, de tout... Non!... Merde, non!... Sept ans! Elle avait été vendue à sept ans, enfin peut-être sept, peut-être huit.. Peut-être six... Montée de bile... L'horreur, avec un grand H... Il allait gerber... Elle continuait de la même voix neutre.

« J'ai été vendue à un vieil excentrique, pour une somme dérisoire j'étais laide, considérée comme folle et invendable.. Enfant j'voulais pas être vendue et je faisais tout pour, j'avais bien compris que quand on a un maître, il faut... Courber la tête et regarder le sol...» y eut un nuage dans le bleu, le premier.

« Tu vois Trafalgar, ça non... Moi je voulais regarder le bleu. » grand sourire, bleu brillant, émerveillé.

« Le bleu ?»

« Le bleu du ciel avec ses moutons, et le bleu de cette eau, si dégueulasse qu'on peut pas la boire, mais qui changeait tout le temps... Et regarder juste le gris du sol... »

Elle eut comme un petit sanglot, à peine un hoquet, un truc tout petit, tout retenu ... Il eut envie de hurler, y c'en mordait la langue... Une petite fille qui voulait juste voir du bleu... Envie de fondre en larmes... C'était fou ces vagues qui le submergeaient là. Son histoire était arrivée à des tas d'autres. C'était pas nouveau, beaucoup de pirate étaient passés par la case esclavage... Mais là, là à l'intérieur ça le dévastait. Parce que son putain de cerveau analytique carburait comme un taré, et ça le détruisait... Elle soupira puis repris sur un ton plus calme en secouant la tête, une petite moue sur les lèvres, pas un truc triste...

« Le sol, non juste ça c'était pas possible... Non, ça c'était mort... Et pourtant je l'ai été.. Pour une misère en plus... J'étais la folle »

« La folle ? » Elle s'énervait de nouveau en souriant se redressant même un peu .. Comment pouvait-elle sourire de ça?

« Ouais... je voulais pas être vendue, c'était pas... Normal... Ouais vraiment dingue, je faisais n'importe quoi, les trucs qui me passaient par la tête. Cette fois-là je m'étais couverte de merde, de bonnes grosses bouses de vache bien odorantes et je meuglais dans l'enclos en jetant sur les passants des paquets de merde... Et je meuglais.. Je meuglais vachement bien... »

Là elle se mit à meugler comme une démente. Il serra la mâchoire, comment pouvait-elle en rire ?... Vu le ton, et la lumière dans le regard, comme si elle en rigolait encore, juste une bonne blague... Lui il avait pas envie de rire là.

« Pas très vendeur.. »

« J'te le fait pas dire... Y a un homme qui s'est approché, il m'a regardée moment... Moi rien à taper je lui balançais de la merde et je visais bien... Et je continuais à meugler comme une tarée que j'étais. »

Elle était morte de rire... Lui ça le faisait pas rire. Pas du tout.

« Et puis j'ai vu l'argent passer de la main à la main, et là chais pas, un côté foudroyée sur place, plus que du vide, dedans à l'intérieur... La vache s'est tue, j'ai regardé mieux cet homme qui m'avait achetée... qui avait voulu m'acheter malgré ça... Là il a eu un sourire bizarre, et je lui ai balancé un paquet de merde en plein la gueule... Le vendeur hurlait et s'apprêtait à me frapper, encore .. Moi j'en avais rien à foutre de ça... Crever ça aurait p'tet été mieux, qu'il me frappe jusqu'à me tuer si ça lui faisait plaisir... Et là l'homme l'a arrêté dans son geste. J'étais à lui, sa propriété. Personne ne touchait à sa propriété... Ensuite il a attrapé mon bras, et m'a emmenée... J'avais été vendue, j'avais un maître, c'était la merde, j'y étais jusqu'au cou... »

Alors comme ça, elle était morte pour la première fois à l'intérieur à l'age de sept ans... Grosso modo... Ouais non vraiment pas envie de rire. Il allait se péter la mâchoire à la serrer comme ça.

Et lui en tant qu'homme maintenant, s'il croisait une petite fille couverte de merde et meuglant s'arrêterait-il ? Se poserait-il juste la question du pourquoi ? Se rendrait-il compte de la rage et du désespoir de cet enfant, de la force de cette gamine ? De son refus à être vendue et des stratagèmes puérils mis en place... L'achèterait-il cette gamine ? La sauverait-il ? Nan... Peut-être... Il n'était pas un sauveur.. Juste le Chirurgien de la Mort, un capitaine pirate... Nan, il ne l'aurait pas achetée... Nan, il l'aurait volée cette môme.

« ... Bon, maître avait vu autre chose. »

Maître le mot avait roulé si naturellement de la bouche de la pirate, maître. Law contrôla difficilement les montées de bile qui lui tordaient les entrailles. Il ne savait plus si il voulait en entendre davantage. Il voyait la mécanique se mettre en place, les rouages commencé à tourner... Tellement de noir parsemé de taches rouges... Tellement de cris, tellement de larmes... La gerbe se transforma en une rage sourde, une haine palpable, violente... Il la pressa contre lui en soupirant. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle était si libre, personne ne l'enchaînerait plus jamais, elle préférait crever. Il l'a senti gigoter dans son étreinte si forte, il la serrait à la broyer. Elle le regarda, dans ces yeux pas de tristesse, pas de colère, même pas de haine, elle avait assimilé ces faits. Elle avait déjà assimilé tout ça, accepté cette partie-là de sa vie.

« Tu sais, si ça te fait du mal, je peux arrêter. J'veux pas te faire du mal. Et puis avoir mal à cause de ça, ça sert à rien... Faut pas. » lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

... Humpf... Elle pensait à lui.. Elle était mignonne... Son passé avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, là maintenant tout de suite, comme lui. Son propre passé l'avait tant hanté et torturé. Tant de souffrances, de culpabilités... Le faisait encore tant souffrir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« ça t'en fait pas à toi ?... Du mal ? »

« Non... Personne comprend jamais quand je dis ça, bon j'voulais pas être vendue, mais c'était moi la cinglée dans toute cette histoire... Non ça m'en fait pas... » ses yeux s'étaient assombris, elle semblait réfléchir, soupeser ses mots, un petit soupir

«... C'est comme ça... Et puis.. J'chais pas bien expliquer pourquoi... vaut mieux arrêter de regarder en arrière et avancer... » elle soupira en se grattant le nez « Mais je n'ai pas su faire ça à la mort de Port.. de Ace » le prénom avait été prononcé dans un soupir, elle avait une moue triste.

Elle lui proposait une autre direction, elle entrebâillait une autre porte. Ce qui s'y trouvait derrière était sans doute moins sombre... Moins dur... Law eut l'impression de la pousser à peine en demandant

« Tu l'as rencontré comment ?.. »

Oh, on s'éloignait vachement de la question de départ. Le Chirurgien allait trop vite, il ne pourrait pas comprendre si il sautait tant d'étape. Elle avait juste dit ça parce que c'était vrai.. Mais bon... Il l'avait serré si fort, ça l'avait surprise. Y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau, ça arrivait à plein de gens dans le monde, elle était pas un cas à part... Elle le regardait de temps en temps, parce qu'il ne disait pas grand chose, juste des questions, sur un ton froid. Il était raide là, avec un truc dans les yeux, un truc qui faisait onduler le gris tempête... Y avait parfois comme des éclairs dans son regard et il se raidissait et devenait encore plus froid.. Humpff... Comment elle avait rencontré Ace ?... Dans une taverne pardi, elle jeune capitaine pirate l'avait sauvé d'une noyade certaine... Se noyer dans un bol de soupe... Un vrai benêt... Soupir interne... Là on s'éloignait vraiment trop de la question de départ. Elle avait pas envie de rentrer sur ce terrain-là tout de suite. C'était encore trop frais. Elle avait parfois encore trop honte... Trop honte de celle qu'elle était devenue après la mort de Ace... Parce que là, ça c'était vraiment glauque, parce que là finalement, elle n'avait pas d'excuses, aucune... Nan pas parler de ça tout de suite... Répondre à la question de départ, juste ça... En plus ça lui posait pas de problème de répondre à ça.

« Oh un moment après ma fuite... J'étais déjà capitaine... »

« Ta fuite ? »

Eh oui, voila.. Il avait sauté trop d'étape, il ne pourrait pas comprendre... Trop de trou.

« Ouais, la porte de ma prison entrebâillée »

« Prison ? »

Ouais y comprenait pas, toujours ce regard étrange, cette lumière bizarre qui émanait du gris... Ouais, finalement ça lui posait pas de problème de parler de ça avec lui...

« Oui, ma prison, j'avais une jolie prison luxueuse et dorée... Mais une prison reste une prison. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle se gratta le crane... Elle s'était bien rendu compte que son histoire... Bin.. Elle en parlait rarement.. Non pas parce qu'elle avait honte, non rien à voir, elle avait pas honte de ça, d'avoir été vendue et de toute la suite, nan pas honte c'était même... Elle avait plein de bons souvenirs de cette période... Non, elle en parlait pas parce que ça faisait un truc à ceux qu'écoutaient, et ça elle comprenait pas bien. Marco avait levé la main très vite. Il l'avait regardé bizarre et lui avait trouvé ce surnom débile... Ouais son histoire changeait des trucs... La perte de respect, quand certains choses étaient dites aussi.. Le dégoût... Humpff... Mais le Chirurgien avait posé la question et finalement non, malgré la raideur, malgré ou peut-être à cause de la lumière étrange de ses yeux, ça lui posait pas de problème de répondre. Elle avait pas honte de cette partie-là de sa vie, c'était sa vie, c'était comme ça... Pourquoi avoir honte de ça ?

« Normal tu sautes des étapes... »

« Il y a des étapes que j'imagine suffisamment seul, pas envie que tu mettes des mots dessus.. » Elle semblait surprise, Tsss ! Elle s'imaginait quoi ?

« Vraiment ? T'es trop chou Trafalgar. » Chou, c'est quoi ça ? Non, il n'était pas chou !... Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'est pas chou ! Regard polaire, elle toussota étranglant un éclat de rire...

« Enfin bref... En fait maître avait un plan pour se faire un max de berrys sur mon dos... »

Sueurs froides, elle n'allait pas entrer dans les détails, non, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait bien compris il n'était pas con, ou stupide. Le message avait pourtant été clair... Des images dansaient sous son crâne... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle verbalise ça. Il avait de nouveau la gerbe, envie de hurler, de frapper. Mais elle continua sans aucune émotion,

« Il voulait que je devienne une déesse ce grand malade ! Moi t'imagine ?!»

Hein ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Déesse ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas d'autre mot, là-bas c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait. » Elle avait une moue sérieuse et fronçait les sourcils...

« Qui ? »

« La détentrice du kaze kaze no mi, du fruit du vent. »

« Hein ? »

« Une sombre légende à la con. En gros à la base la détentrice du kaze kaze, devient l'incarnation de la déesse des vents... Pouvoir compris, elle est porteuse de chance et de vents favorables pour qui sait lui faire plaisir... Par contre Je ne sais pas quand des gros débiles ont changé plaisir en faire jouir, et transformée déesse en pute mais le fait est là. » Elle eut un rire amer.

« Hum... » elle continuait une moue sur son visage

« la vie des déesses n'était pas spécialement glauque, elle était même enviable comparée à certaines autres... Même si elles finissaient suicidées, ou assassinées assez jeunes. Bref.. »

« suicidée ? »

« Ouais... La folie fait des ravages quand on emprisonne le vent... » le message était passé clair net et précis.

« C'est pas mon intention... »

Jamais il n'avait eu cette intention-là, pour lui c'était évident, non on n'emprisonne pas le vent. Et avec ce qu'il se prenait dans la tronche, là depuis tout à l'heure, là il était bien sûr que... Non, personne n'emprisonnerait le vent, plus jamais... Nan personne n'emprisonnerait plus jamais Blue.. Une image resurgit dans sa tête, ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment il l'avait prise, dominée, baisée... heu... plus jamais y ferait ça... nan, ça c'était pas bon ! Vu son passé... Il avait vraiment été con !

« Tant mieux » sourire plein de dents, bleu lumineux.

« Donc maître » Il soupira quand le mot tomba dans son oreille... Ce mot lui donnait la haine.

« J'ai du mal Blue avec ce mot, avec tout ce qu'il suppose, tout ce qu'il implique. »

Ouais et ce mec l'avait quand même achetée pour qu'elle ne soit au final qu'une putain... Vu le résultat, il imaginait le dressage... putain même les mots qu'il avait employé cette fois là ! Ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Envie de lui demander pardon... Son cerveau lui envoyait des images immondes d'elle petite fille, petite fille se dissolvant vision de Blue alors qu'il la soumettait la tête dans les coussins lui murmurant à l'oreille ... Montée de bile.. Elle le regarda surprise, elle eut même un sourire en coin.

« Il n'y en a pas d'autre, si il y en avait un autre je l'utiliserais tu comprends. Maître n'avait pas de nom, comme je n'avais pas de nom. À moi il m'en a donné un, à lui personne ne la fait. Même pas moi... »

« Tu n'avais pas de nom avant d'être... vendue ? » Putain le mot avait eu du mal à sortir. Tain! Vendue merde !... Vendue... Il devait l'admettre, l'assimiler... Sa nana avait été vendue à l'âge de sept ans, pour devenir... Une putain... Crispation de mâchoire.

« Bin non pourquoi faire ? »

Abasourdit, c'était un truc de fou. Un truc abominable. Juste une chose, une marchandise... juste ça. Consenti dès le départ par les parents. Là il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, là il avait envie de fondre en larmes, de lui demander pardon... de lui dire j'le ferais plus ! Son cœur semblait se broyer de l'intérieur, son estomac aussi... Image immondes... Regard sur Blue, sa nana, la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, le bleu de ses yeux, sa petite bouche, son petit nez... Sa nana... Une putain à sept ans... Rage sourde, tristesse incommensurable... Chaos. Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe chez lui d'un désordre intérieur grandissant.

« Bref... Tu me fais digresser... C'est déjà pas simple... Mais maître n'était pas ... Bon c'est clair qu'il m'a tout appris… Hum … à tous les niveaux. À lire, écrire, compter. A réfléchir aussi, à comprendre le monde qui m'entourait... »

« Et il te sautait entre deux leçons ? »

C'était sorti tout seul... Les mots avaient roulé d'eux-même. Putain, qu'il était con ! Mais c'était la seule chose qui tournait et lui retournait l'esprit, la seule image. Elle lui tordait les tripes de rage, de désespoir, de haine... Blue ne semblait pas choquée par ses paroles, elle eut même un sourire touché... Comment pouvait-elle sourire ? Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus sourire.

« Tu pourrais le penser... Mais non, maître ne m'a jamais touchée de cette manière-là. Même moi je ne comprenais pas. Mais bon... Il paraissait que c'était douloureux, j'avais pas spécialement hâte..»

Putain merci ! Ouais, il ne remercierait jamais assez ce mec, il avait sauvé Blue c'était un fait indéniable d'un truc bien plus sordide encore. Il ne l'avait pas touchée de cette manière-là. Cette simple phrase avait étalé un baume tranquillisant sur son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas touchée de cette manière-là... Et là l'image disparue, dissolution lente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça va ? »

Elle le regardait surprise, n'imaginant peut-être pas à quel point son histoire lui soulevait les tripes et le mettait en rage alors que cette rage ne servait plus à rien. En plus y avait autre chose, une autre image, souvenir plutôt qui s'était invité depuis un moment, son comportement cette fois là. Il s'auto fustigeait en interne en se traitant de crétin ! Plus jamais t'entends ! Plus jamais tu lui fais ça ! Il soupira.

« Ouais... J'ai posé la question, alors j'assume la réponse.. »

« Tu assumes... Oui » elle semblait triste, le doute clairement exprimé dans ses yeux.

Elle doutait de quoi, là ? Qu'il ne la respecte plus ? Qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle ? Qu'il ne la désire plus ? Non l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré, ne plus vouloir d'elle était impensable, impossible. C'était stupide ! Ne plus la respecter à cause de ça. Ne plus la désirer à cause de ça... Ne plus l'ai... Nan !... Il chassa le mot d'un mouvement de tête. Il caressa délicatement la joue de Blue du revers de l'index, son regard se perdant dans un bleu céruléen troublé et inquiet. Law attrapa la nuque et attira le visage vers le sien pour manger les lèvres tendres. Son baiser était doux et tendre, serein. Tellement de pourquoi encore, si peu de réponse. Juste quelque porte entrouverte. Il eut une moue.

« Alors tu es devenue ce qu'il voulait au final... »

« Faut croire que oui... » Elle fit passer dans ses cheveux une petite brise

« Il a récupéré le fruit convoité à la mort de l'autre. Et il me l'a fait manger, ensuite il m'a revendue très très chère... Tu m'étonnes une déesse vierge. C'est carrément bankable. »

Law toussota, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait... Et puis ce ton si désinvolte... Non, ce mec ne l'avait pas sauvée, à quoi s'attendait-il ?... Ce mec avait vendu sa virginité, voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais touchée !... Le BATARD !

« Donc j'ai fini dans le plus beau bordel de la ville, Au buisson doré... C'était un endroit assez lumineux.. Particulier, un de leurs trésors dans une chambre magnifique avec des persiennes de granit marin aux fenêtres. J'étais si chère, que finalement peu d'hommes passaient les portes... Et puis j'ai acquis une mauvaise réputation. » sourire malsain sur le visage de Blue.

« Ah oui ?... Comme ça ne m'étonne pas... Tu as tué tes clients ?... »

« Tu rêves... Non.. Je leur donnais tellement de plaisir, sans qu'ils n'y puissent quoi que ce soit... »

« Plaît-il... »

Elle lui sortait ça comme ça... Vas-y prend toi ça dans la tronche... Encore une couche, encore un peu plus à encaisser... Et pourtant pas de jalousie, pas de possessivité, pas de colère... Rien de tout ça.. Juste une profonde douleur... Il avait mal... Il avait mal comme il l'avait rarement ressenti... Un mal de chien... Regard sur sa pirate.

« Finalement si on réfléchit objectivement à la situation Trafalgar, je ne leur laissais pas le temps... la possibilité... » sourire mesquin.

Ah d'accord... Dans ce sens-là... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi entre les draps elle pouvait se montrer parfois si... Experte... Ouais experte, c'était le cas de le dire... Experte...

« Ah oui...Vraiment ? »

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la croyait pas... Non c'était pas ça.. C'est que face à elle, il imaginait mal des hommes se retenir, surtout si ils l'avaient payée. Le visage d'un pirate coléreux lui apparu... Mouais, et lui ? Il aurait fait quoi dans une situation pareille ?

« Tu te demandes la réaction que tu aurais eu, hein ? Si au cours d'un de tes périples tu avais entendu la rumeur d'une femme vous accordant vent favorable si on la faisait jouir... Sachant que de toute façon la faire jouir était du domaine de l'impossible selon certain ... Ce qui rend le vent favorable crédible puisque rare... Qu'aurais-tu fait Trafalgar ? Serais-tu venu me voir ?»

« Je ne sais pas... C'était quand ? T'avais quel âge ? »

« Hum... Y a treize ans... Et ça dépend du moment au début treize ans... »

Treize piges... Tain! Elle avait fini dans un bordel à treize ans... Law eut un long soupir, il ferma les yeux se perdant un instant dans ses propres souvenirs, pour chasser l'image qui venait d'apparaître dans sa tête, une main se perdant dans la crinière lourde. Il faisait quoi y a treize ans lui ?... Il était en train de mourir, il perdait Cora-san... C'était pas l'éclate non plus...

« Aucune chance que je vienne à tes débuts et que je ne te sauve, aucune... Après faut croire que non... Puisque je ne l'ai pas fait... » elle eut un sourire contrit.

« Enfin... ça n'allait pas du tout... Le fait que je sois si... Si... Chais pas, faut croire que les autres déesses avaient été faciles, ça devait pas être mon cas... Je rendais les hommes comment dire... » elle eut un petit froncement de nez, il la voyait chercher le mot

«... Possessif » ça ne l'étonnait même pas... Mais bon lui il était déjà possessif à la base alors ça comptait pas... Enfin pas vraiment... Et puis elle, elle était le vent...

« Et ça, c'était pas bon pour les affaires... Enfin pour les miennes... J'ai été revendue... Et là les choses .. C'est devenu comment dire... »

Blue cherchait ses mots pour lui, pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en faisait déjà en déballant son passé à sa demande. Law senti son corps se tendre. Hum il avait compris le message, pas la peine qu'elle rentre dans les détails, non vraiment pas, vu la réaction du corps de sa nana, là elle serait rentré dans le pire... Comment ça pouvait être pire que ça ?... Il lui caressa la nuque doucement, aérien.

« ... Je serais devenu folle si il n'y avait pas eu la musique les livres et les histoires... Et puis la haine aussi... »

La voilà... ça faisait un moment qu'il l'attendait, vu ce qu'elle était devenue... Elle devait forcément arriver … La haine.

« En fait je crois que c'était ça qu'il avait vu mon maître, ce truc qui avait été là depuis le début c'était la colère et la haine. Elle s'est mise à brûler cette haine. À me consumer... C'est devenu sombre... Très sombre... Des gros nuages noirs partout. Et puis un soir la porte est restée entrebâillée, comme ça... Alors je me suis barrée... Chais pas à ce moment là y a un truc qui c'est passé, qui a lâché.. Chais pas ou alors comme un truc qui s'éteint... Un truc moche, lourd, toute cette noirceur d'un coup, toute cette haine, cette rage, cette culpabilité, cette douleur... Que c'en est plus supportable... Les fils qui se touchent... Les plombs qui fondent...»

Elle se tut un moment, oui il connaissait bien cette sensation. Il l'avait ressenti il n'y avait pas si longtemps... Il le ressentait maintenant ce... chaos. Étrangement à l'intérieur il avait envie de pleurer, et y savait même pas vraiment pourquoi, y avait de nouveau tout qui se mélangeait, et surnageant au milieu tout ça un long cris de souffrance.

« Enfin un truc comme ça... J'aurais pu m'envoler, disparaître mais non... J'ai pris mon temps et j'ai tué méthodiquement tous les maîtres, maîtresses et propriétaires d'esclaves... Même le mien... Surtout le mien... Et puis mon ancien aussi... Et puis tous les autres... Ensuite j'ai franchi le bras de mer pour retourner dans mon village et là... J'ai massacré tout le monde chaque hommes femmes, et vieillards. Seuls les enfants furent épargnés.… » dans les yeux de sa pirate dansait une lueur sombre, violente... Elle avait repris en clignant des yeux étouffant le feu macabre

« Voilà pourquoi il n'y a plus personne sur ce caillou perdu au milieu de south blue... J'ai répondu à ta question... Satisfait. »

Était-ce le bon mot, était-il satisfait ? Non, le mot ne collait pas à l'instant, à la sensation qui l'habitait... Il était... C'était indéfinissable... Un mélange d'amertume, de rage, de tendresse et de protection... De tout... Le chaos...

« T'avais quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans... »

... A dix-sept ans elle avait déjà vécu ça ... Vécu tout ça. Survécu à tout ça, cette nana … Sa nana... Là y avait plus rien à dire... Ouais, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était si contradictoire, violente, pouvant faire preuve de cruauté, mais en même temps si légère et si douce... Cette nana aurait pu être brisée par toute cette histoire, son histoire était sordide. Et pourtant elle était là debout, souriante, libre. Tout ça lui avait donné un putain de sale caractère. Oui elle avait le droit de se défoncer la tête pour faire disparaître les cauchemars. Oui il comprenait enfin son côté lunaire, parfois enfantin. Blue crée juste pour être vendue. Une marchandise... Une marchandise qui s'était rebellée, qui s'était libérée... Sa nana... et lui avait fait ça...

« Tu sais Trafalgar, depuis le début, ma vie c'est pas… » elle laissa traîner le mot puis se repris « Mais parfois il y a une douce accalmie... Et c'est agréable... J'ai décidé y a pas très longtemps pour tout t'avouer, que je reprendrais cette habitude de suivre ces sensations douces. »

« Sensations douces ? » Lui demanda-t-il curieux...

« Oui, là y a comme une douceur qui m'attrape, m'enveloppe et c'est très très agréable... Je me sens bien, là... »

Elle se pelotonna contre lui à la manière d'un chat cherchant la chaleur de son corps. L'image le fit sourire. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour descendre dans son dos. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui aussi aimait bien cette sensation... Hum... Oui, il aimait et même plus que ça... Accroc à ces sensations, à cette chaleur qui mettait son être en feu, et le faisait partir en vrille ! Le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Vivant et surtout heureux, il virait guimauve que c'en était un cauchemar. Il devait verrouiller ces émotions, ou il courait à la catastrophe. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux... Non... Vraiment, non... Il avait l'impression de lutter... Mais au vu de la situation actuelle, des paroles échangées, un peu de douceur ne faisait pas mal... Non un peu de douceur c'était bien. Elle devait pas en avoir eu beaucoup de la douceur, et finalement lui non plus. C'est pas que ça lui manquait... Non... C'est tout simplement qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ce qui manquait.

Law allongea sa pirate sur le flanc, tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Il se décolla du corps chaud, pour la regarder, et se mit à l'embrasser doucement suivant chaque courbe de son visage, chaque pli. Il happa les lèvres, son regard brillait, il se mit à lui mordiller le cou... Elle sentait bon... Est ce que ce serait à chaque fois comme ça ? Parce que si oui, il devrait faire attention, poser des questions pouvait être... Il devait déjà assimiler, encaisser la masse confuse d'informations, un truc dantesque... Et pourtant ça changeait rien...

« Alors tu t'es barrée... Et tu es devenue une pirate, une capitaine pirate ? » il l'entendit pouffer, il l'embrassait toujours.

« C'est presque ça... sauf que j'en ais bien bavé pour devenir une Capitaine tu sais, ça pas été si simple.. »

« Je m'en doute, une fille comme toi... »

« Comment ça comme moi ?!... »

« ... Hum... Dingue...»

« Je ne suis pas dingue Trafalgar, seulement j'ai parfois les fils qui se touchent.. »

Il l'avait glissée sous lui, elle le regardait tranquille.

Ouais des moments fils qui se touchent, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu droit... Pouvait pas se lasser un peu plus vite, ça commençait quand même à devenir chaud là... Il sentait quelque chose se mouvoir en lui, s'insinuer. Et il luttait comme un malade contre ça. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se détache parce que si il ne le faisait pas, ça serait encore plus dur que ce qu'il avait déjà imaginé... Regard sur sa nana... Il devait se détacher, mais c'était juste impossible... Pas encore... Pas déjà... Elle avait rougi, Tain! Ça la rendait trop... Fallait qu'il arrête ! Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, interrogation, et confusion. Son absence de réaction la laissait interdite, elle se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux, ses rougeurs s'agrandirent...

« Ma demoiselle la pirate, vous êtes vraiment insupportable... »

Il captura ses lèvres avec avidité.

Elle allait lui en faire baver celle-là.

* * *

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16 Pirate Weekly

chapitre 16

Pirate weekly

* * *

Les trois navires pirates étaient à l'ancre, une petite île automnale. Les vivres commençaient à manquer et il fallait se ravitailler d'urgence. Luffy voulait partir en exploration, Trafalgar aller aux nouvelles et prendre la température des changements opérés dans le nouveau monde. Blue une fois à quai était partie faire quelque chose en ville accompagnée de Robin. L'endroit était tranquille, baigné d'une lumière chaude. Chaque pirate allant vaquer à ses occupations, ou son envie du moment. Ils s'étaient tous disséminés en petit groupe dans la ville. Odeurs douceâtres dans l'air, un petit bourg, rempli de gens simples, bon enfant ne voulant pas d'ennuis. Les pirates ne ressentaient aucune animosité à leur égards malgré leur Jolly Roger. Une population habituée aux équipages pirates, et sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient que de passage, leur île ne détenait ni richesse, ni position stratégique et ça les pirates le savaient aussi. Personne ne gagnerait rien si le sang coulait.

Pirate Weekly... Il regardait la couverture glacée du magazine, où une photo de lui s'étalait... Comment cela était-il possible ?.. Pirate Weekly, magazine féminin de ragots. Pirate Weekly ou les amourettes sucrées de pirates de pacotilles, qui couche avec qui, le pirate le plus sexy de l'année et ce genre de conneries. Que foutait sa tronche sur la couverture du dernier numéro en date ? Le regard du tavernier était goguenard...

Et sous son regard médusé, le tavernier sorti d'autres numéros qui vinrent s'ajouter au premier avec des gros titres tels que:

 _"Amours naissants !" "le Chirurgien de la Mort casé ! Pleurez, jeunes filles !" "Amours tumultueuses !" "Tempête dans l'idylle !_ "

C'était quoi ces conneries ?! Et toujours son visage, celui de Blue, moments volés de leur relation. Ils étaient depuis des semaines le sujet de conversation numéro un parmi la population des salons de coiffure, des tavernes, et des parieurs clandestins, lui appris le barman. Leur idylle comme ils appelaient ça, intéressaient et faisaient fantasmer le cœur des midinettes.

C'était un truc de dingue ! Et ça le mettait franchement en rogne, les photos étaient si nombreuses. Il aimait pas, ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ouais en aucun cas ces moments-là, ces regard-là étaient destinés au monde entier. Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, là maintenant tout de suite ! Montée de rage ! Il froissa le magazine, ses nakamas en avaient sorti un de la pile et dépliaient la photo centrale en poussant des exclamations surprises.

Sa pirate allongée sur le ventre en maillot de bain le regard un peu flou, le regard qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point de s'endormir, un regard tout doux.

Son regard à lui devait être meurtrier, il entendit le glapissement du tavernier... Oui son regard devait être meurtrier …

Sur ce numéro on pouvait lire pour appâter le chaland « _Exclusif ! dossier Brûlant ! Tous les secrets d'alcôve, photos chocs torrides_ »

Blue en ombre chinoise derrière la paroi de verre de la salle de bain du Chevaucheur... Photo de leurs quartiers respectifs, des sous-vêtements de sa pirate, et puis des photos d'eux rentrant dans ses quartiers, de lui torse nu attrapant sa demoiselle par le poignet une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

... Non ! Il avait pas osé faire faire ça ?! Rester pendant un moment comme ça ?! Publier ça ?! Il allait le tuer ! Tous les tuer ! Mâchoires crispées... Mutique il attrapa tous les magazines sous son bras et sortit de la taverne d'un pas lent, il put juste entendre Sachi murmurer

« Celui qui fait ça est fou ! Là il vient juste de signer son arrêt de mort ! »

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça !

Trafalgar retourna aux navires amarrés dans une petite crique. Sa pile de déchets sous le bras... Il serrait la mâchoire.

Non seulement, quelqu'un les suivait, les épiait et se faisait du gras sur sa relation privilégiée avec sa pirate, mais en plus... Si on continuait par là, cette personne pouvait être au courant de tant de choses, de leurs plans, de leurs déplacements, même si pour l'instant ils n'en avaient aucun et se déplaçaient de manière aléatoire, désordonnée et chaotique cela changerait bien un jour... Cette personne vendait ses photos et informations aux journaux, à quand à la marine ? Où le faisait-il déjà ? Oui, cet espion était dangereux. Il devait comprendre depuis quand il était là, était-il là tout le temps ?

Law s'installa confortablement sur le pont du Heart, une tasse de café à la main et se mit à éplucher la pile de journaux.

Cet espion était là depuis longtemps, les épiait depuis longtemps. Avant Dressrosa. Entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa... Qui était ce gars ? Cette fille ? Hum... Savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que c'était un mec.

Le premier article s'intitulait « _Alliance ou plus_ **?** »

Et là photo de lui, accroupi en face de Blue, sa main sur le genou de sa demoiselle, regard concerné et interrogatif. Ouais, juste avant Dressrosa. Par contre, rien pendant la bataille.. Pas de photos, pas d'article là-dessus. Pourquoi ? Les combats avaient été épiques, la transformation de Chapeau de paille magistrale. Et politiquement cela aurait bien valu un article, politiquement les choses bougeaient dans le Shinsekai, mais non rien, pourquoi ? Le gouvernement mondial aurait-il refermé le couvercle sur ces événements ? Interdit les fuites et les publications ? Possible.. Ou le torchon en avait rien à foutre de ça ? Possible aussi.

« _notre reporter infiltré au sein de l'alliance pirate a découvert le pot aux roses..._ » photo de Blue et lui se dévorant des yeux

« _Le Chirurgien de la Mort, élu pirate le plus sexy par nos lectrices au début de l'année, semblerait sur le point de se caser... pleurez jeunes filles ! Quant à l'heureuse élue il ne s'agit que de la terrifiante Veuve Noire_ »

Vieille photo de Blue qu'il ne connaissait pas, regard meurtrier, visage recouvert de traînée de sang, rictus malsain... L'heureuse élue que c'était con.. Et pourquoi ce que ? Que de la Veuve Noire, y allaient vraiment pas bien, n'importe quoi ! Et comment ça il avait été élu pirate le plus sexy de l'année ?... Là ça allait pas du tout... Machiavélique, psychotique, malsain, oui là d'accord. Mais le pirate le plus sexy, ça il en avait rien à taper, ça c'était bon pour Cabage, pas pour lui... Il soupira, se re-concentrant sur ce tas d'immondices, cherchant indices.

« O _ui ! Ils sont ensemble ! Les preuves en photos !_ » photos de baisers fougueux

« _Révélation ! le Chirurgien un bon coup au lit !_ » article insipide, où les cris de sa demoiselle étaient décrit avec minutie... Photo de Blue après, alanguie, comblée heureuse. Montée de rage...

La rubrique astrologique, remplie de phrases absconses, comment diantre cette madame Irma de bazar se croyait capable de prédire quoi que ce soit ? L'opération courrier de l'amour: envoyez vos lettres aux capitaines pirates que vous aimez ! Nous jurons qu'ils les recevront tôt ou tard ! Frissons désagréables.

« L _e Chirurgien dominateur jusque dans la chambre !_ » où des pseudo psy à deux berrys taillaient le bout gras de long en large sur les soit-disant tenants et aboutissants de leur relation, sur leurs pseudo déviations sexuelles. C'était d'un minable... Pathétique...

Il en attrapa un autre.

« _Law et Blue : ils ne se cachent plus ! Amours au grand jour !_ » premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur le pont du Sunny, en plus ce gars suivait pas la chronologie... ça allait jusqu'au courrier des lecteurs qui donnaient leurs avis sur la relation, qui osaient lui filer des conseils.

« _Le chirurgien accro au sexe !_ »

Photo lui... Torse nu, une bosse dans le pantalon le regard gourmand. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de lui-même... Heu c'était pas très subtil, il était pas super subtil là, sur ce cliché.. Montée d'une gêne... Remplacée directe par de la rage ses yeux glissant sur la photo juste à côté, photo avec pour légende :

« _wahou alerte à la bombe !_ » photo de Blue, beaucoup de peau... Trop de peau...

... Et puis les photos en milieux de pages... Il avait la gerbe.. Combien de mecs se paluchaient sur ces photos ? Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? Le si sembla se dissoudre dans son esprit... Oui, il imaginait toujours le pire.. En général c'est ce qu'y se passait.

Voir sa vie privée étalée au grand jour, ça lui foutait les glandes ! La voir elle comme ça, avec cette idée qui était venue naturellement, si naturellement, ça lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas judicieux de faire du mal au Chirurgien de la Mort, l'ordonnance qu'il prescrivait alors devenait très très salée.

Il parcourait un article en fronçant les sourcils la mâchoire crispée, essayant de faire taire sa colère, rester concentré. Il se découvrait d'un point de vue extérieur et c'était étrange. Il ressemblait à ça, son regard ressemblait à ça, ses sourires ressemblaient donc à ça... Il soupira... Fallait qu'il se reprenne... Y faisait n'importe quoi là...

Peu de texte en fait, juste quelque ligne çà et là avec des légendes débiles et fausses la plupart du temps. Oui tout était faux, toutes les soit-disant vérités, les soit-disant enquêtes, tout n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries sans nom. Il ne trouverait rien là-dedans, le reporter infiltré gardait son anonymat pour préserver sa couverture, il signait juste Absa, le même qui avait mis leur alliance au grand jour. Qui était ce type ?

Mais cela ne changerait rien, il le trouverait, le débusquerait et le tuerait, c'était clair net et précis. Law replongea dans sa lecture de mauvaise grâce, tout en réfléchissant au moyen pour le débusquer, il avait déjà une idée, il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle serait efficace.

Et puis il y eut une photo de Blue, celle-là il allait la récupérer... Bon, il allait toutes les récupérer avec les négatifs, mais celle-là il la garderait près de lui. Un regard, d'un bleu si doux, tendre, lumineux, un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle regardait quoi pour avoir un tel regard ? Photos accompagnées de schéma à la con avec moult flèches de couleurs en guise de preuve, au cas où les lecteurs soient des demeurés profonds, c'était sans doute le cas. Photo de lui plus bas sur la plage en train de râler contre un Mugiwara-ya survolté... Elle le regardait lui, oh... Oui, il allait récupérer cette photo.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Okpo lui devait connaître les filières pour ce genre de transaction, les comment et les lois régissant le monde de la presse. Il eut un frisson froid, comme une douche glacée. Il devait y en avoir d'autre, tellement plus... Et même si ce torchon ne les avait pas publiées, il devait y en avoir d'autre. Peut-être même vendues ailleurs, dans les lieux plus sombres, malsains, d'autres publications moins midinettes... Son putain de cerveau analytique à la con lui envoyait des images... Fureur noire. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler sa rage !

Il allait tuer ce mec ! Il allait le tuer lentement ! Le faire souffrir... Et puis prendre des photos lui aussi en guise d'avertissement, à chaque étape... Tiens faudrait voir avec Okpo pour ça aussi... Okpo pourrait p'tet pas supporter ses façons de faire, mais ça aussi c'était bien. Ils le voyaient, l'imaginaient tous trop gentil, moins... Il allait expliquer bien des choses, à bien du monde, sourire de psychotique... L'ordonnance semblait s'allonger comme le bras.

Nami le trouva ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, Law était effrayant. La mort dansait dans le regard de leur allié, la rage et la mort... La folie ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais s'approcha de lui en faisant du bruit, pour ne pas le surprendre et se faire découper en rondelles.

« Ah Traffy... » elle avait de plus en plus de mal, utiliser ce sobriquet ridicule, le prénom du pirate parfois roulait sur sa langue et elle aimait la sensation. Elle faisait cela quand elle était seule, juste un murmure bas pour elle-même. Elle savait que … Qu'elle n'avait aucune chance... Elle s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, elle avait tâté le terrain comme on dit... Mais non, elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance avec le Capitaine Trafalgar Law. Mais savoir n'empêchait pas de ressentir... Elle lui envoya un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » regard noir. Les yeux de la navigatrice tombèrent sur les couvertures glacées... un oh... Et puis un petit rire,

« T'étais pas au courant ? »

« Faut croire... Mais toi oui ? »

«... » silence elle savait, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas apprécier mais, elle ne lui avait rien dit, ne leur avait rien dit. Elle savait bien que c'était une connerie... Mais...

« Hum ton silence est assourdissant Nami-ya » à l'entente de son prénom, elle eut un frisson et lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé

« Ouais... ça nous fait bien rire avec Robin... »

« Ah Nico-ya aussi... » moue déçu sur le visage du pirate, il attendait plus de Robin, Robin l'avait déçu, mais rien pour elle.. Même pas ça. Montée de colère

« Oh ça va Traffy, fait pas ta vierge effarouchée !... On a tous été témoin d'une manière ou d'une autre de bien pire !... »

Elle avançait sur un terrain glissant elle le savait... Le regard étonné qu'il lui lança était adorable. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne se rendait pas compte de ses regards carnassiers, amoureux, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses gestes à l'égard de Blue. C'était si visible pourtant, il était si avare de geste.

Nami le sentait, le voyait parfois essayer de garder le contrôle, de reprendre le contrôle, en général Blue n'était pas dans les parages dans ces moments-là. Elle voyait alors resurgir le Chirurgien de la Mort tout en posture raide, regards froids, calculateurs. Mais dès qu'elle, Blue rentrait dans l'image c'était juste… Foutu... Animal... Fusion dans le regard du Chirurgien l'observant en coin, de loin... Sourire content et apaisé sur le visage, serein... Même quand ils se battaient, le regard ne changeait pas. Il était fou de cette femme, de cette capitaine pirate...

Nami s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine opulente, voulant malgré tout encore lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait des atouts.. Ne les voyait-il donc pas ?... Béguin, curiosité, fantasme, le truc de savoir que finalement ça arriverait jamais, avait fait que tout ça avait pris trop d'ampleur, là à l'intérieur... Son regard coula sur une des photos de Blue et Law " _tempête dans l'idylle_ " comme si... Et pourtant, elle se rendait aussi bien compte que ce que vivait ces deux-là, ça les mettait à vif, ça les retournait, et elle les voyait lutter, tous les deux à leur propre manière... Comme si c'était encore possible... Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher en regardant certaines photos de Law, d'imaginer que c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette lumière-là dans le regard et ce sourire sur les lèvres, ce truc gourmand joueur...

Objectivement, elle en voulait même pas à Blue. Blue était quelqu'un de sympa, qui en avait bavé comme de pas permis. Blue ouverte, franche, drôle, intelligente... Bon un peu secouée aussi, mais qui ne l'était pas ?... Blue forte... Blue capitaine de son propre navire. Et puis Blue le regardait de la même manière, même si elle semblait prendre tout cela avec nonchalance et je m'en foutisme. Oui Blue le regardait exactement de la même manière. Nami soupira, ses bras se desserrèrent, elle posa les mains sur la table, elle avait besoin de prendre appui sur quelque chose de plus stable qu'elle-même... Là maintenant elle ne se faisait pas confiance.

« Au début Robin n'a pas aimé du tout... Un espion tu comprends... C'est moyen.. » regard noir

« Et me regarde pas comme ça... On est pas débile... mais... » elle murmura « Je sais de qui il s'agit... et » il la coupa, voix polaire

« Vraiment ? Et l'idée que je sois mis dans la confidence ne vous a pas effleurée ? » elle soupira

« Écoute... Absalom est très bête, pas fort du tout, peureux... Insignifiant... » elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille « Robin se sert de lui pour envoyer des messages à Sabo, un révolutionnaire, le frère de Luffy... Robin n'est pas bête, elle a vérifié des trucs... » soupir et moue en coin

« Et puis ce qu'il publie c'est pas grand chose … hein Law ?... comparé... à ce qu'on peut imaginer en entendant … »... mais pourquoi elle lui sortait ça ?

« ... » lèvres crispées.

« J'ai une imagination très fertile … Law... » puis se repenchant contre son oreille attrapant la nuque du capitaine, il était raide sous ses doigts, raide et crispé, il n'aimait pas du tout... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire là ?...

« J'ai un plan pour le chopper...Maintenant que tu es au courant... et que tu le prends comme ça... »

« Et tu pensais que j'allais le prendre comment ? » dans un mouvement fluide accompagné d'un petit rire et elle s'assit sur ses genoux...

« ... Il faut qu'il se rapproche, que ce qui se passe soit suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il se rapproche de nous et entre dans la limite de ta room... Il est invisible, il a mangé le fruit de l'invisibilité et c'est un pervers, ça Sanji pourra te le confirmer ! Par contre il est prudent... Mais très bête, ou pervers c'est selon... Et puis, il est raide dingue de moi... à voulu m'épouser de force »

Pourquoi avait-elle rajouté ça ? Pour lui montrer que pour d'autre elle avait des attraits ? Se faire mousser ? Lui rappeler qu'elle aussi était une femme ? Une histoire d'ego ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça, Law avait juste haussé les sourcils, une moue dubitative se transformant en rictus rageur à l'évocation du pouvoir d'invisibilité d'Absalom.

Nami senti le corps raide se reculer, un peu et elle continua d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais enjôleur aussi, voir sensuel, tout en restant détaché, c'était impossible ! savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle n'avait aucune chance ! Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Elle dégluti et en prenant une inspiration d'air elle débitât d'une voix rapide

« Et quoi de mieux qu'un drama sentimental, avec trahison, tromperie... et coucherie.. C'est même déjà en route je pense... »

Nami senti la main du Chirurgien lui attraper le menton, il le releva à peine, en la regardant dans les yeux. Au mot coucherie la gamine lui avait envoyé un regard qui se voulait lourd et aguicheur, mais là pour lui ça ratait. Soupir interne.

« J'y avais déjà pensé et j'avais compris... Pour qui me prends-tu ? Le prendre à son propre jeu, lui donner ce qu'il veut, lui faire baisser sa garde... Tu n'es pas si cruche en fait. »

Le cœur de Nami se contracta dans sa poitrine, il la voyait cruche. Les gestes semblaient doux, le regard était implacable, pas amusé, un côté même blasé. Il avait passé les mains autour de ses hanches, cette sensation, ce contact l'électrisa et semblait la brûler de l'intérieur. Juste les mains de Law sur sa peau nue. Et pourtant pour lui dans ses yeux rien, pas la moindre chaleur, elle baissa les yeux. Law tout en faisant semblant de l'embrasser, lui murmurait dans l'oreille d'un ton toujours très neutre

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » elle senti le souffle chaud sur sa peau, c'était un fantôme de baiser, qui malgré sa légèreté lui envoyait des frissons, frissons qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer

« Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de drama.. » finit-il, elle soupira.

« Je m'en doute... Il faut juste que tout soit bien calculé, il est invisible et trouillard chacun de nos gestes peuvent être épiés .. Je serai la vilaine briseuse de couple, la tentation sur ton chemin... Le nouvel amour »

« Alors, tu as décidé comme ça que ça serait toi, hein?... »

« Je me sens un peu... »

« Fautive ? Coupable ? Jalouse ? Envieuse ? Curieuse ? Hein dis-moi Nami-ya ? » elle voulut lui attraper son chapeau pour le mettre sur sa tête, murmure à son oreille

« N'y pense même pas... Il aura des règles.. Et tu ne seras rien de tout ça... »

Elle se frotta contre son torse, la main qui avait voulu prendre son chapeau se glissa finalement en dessous se mettant à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il continuait de lui parler à l'oreille, le ton de la voix était si indifférent, et pourtant elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

« La seule qui porte mon chapeau c'est Blue... Toi... Tu ne seras rien d'autre que mon jouet. Tu t'es portée volontaire mais c'est moi qui écrirais le script... Faut rester dans le crédible »

« Oh tu sais je ne vois ce qu'y n'est pas crédible... »

« Quelle haute opinion tu as de toi-même.. »

Vraiment Law quand il s'y mettait... prends-toi ça dans les dents... soupir interne. Law repris continuant son explication d'une voix objective, comme énonçant une évidence

« Tu sais entre toi et Blue y a même pas de compétition, vous êtes même pas dans la même catégorie... » il eut un petit soupir se décollant d'elle et la regardant dans les yeux,

« Fais attention Nami-ya ne vas pas te mettre à croire... Aux mots que je te dirais, aux gestes que je ferais... Ne vas pas te mettre à croire à ce que tu liras, à ces images glacées. Il n'y aura pas de temps de pause à partir de maintenant... » il avait glissé ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, elle eut un petit soupir.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Tu sembles un peu trop apprécier la situation Nami-ya, ce n'est pas mon cas... Alors il va-t-il mordre à l'hameçon ? »

« Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas, oui il mordra à l'hameçon »

Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche en fermant les yeux, corps raide contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir Law lutter pour ne pas la jeter au sol, la crispation de sa main sur sa hanche qui lui faisait mal. Et puis les mains se mirent à pétrir, actes mécaniques et pourtant il l'embrassait aussi, mais c'était si froid, si rien. Nami ne ressentait rien dans ce baiser, dans ces attouchements, ses caresses. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regard métallique complètement blasé, même pas amusé.

Et dans le weekly suivant, on pouvait voir en première page une photo téléobjectif de lui et de la navigatrice s'embrassant goulûment avec pour gros titre

« _Trahisons !_ »

« _le Capitaine de Heart pirate porte bien son nom, il joue avec les cœurs des demoiselles de tout son content. Maniaque et manipulateur, en pleine liaison avec la pauvre Veuve Noire, ses attentions se portent dorénavant sur la navigatrice des chapeaux de paille ! Sur la divine Nami. Nami la chatte chapardeuse dont la tête est mise à prix pour 66,000,000 de berrys semblerait avoir attiré l'attention du Chirurgien de la Mort. Le Chirurgien serait-il un player?_ »

Blue en lisant par-dessus son épaule avait gueulé « D'où je suis la pauvre et elle la divine... Tss» il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Photo de Nami poitrine en avant... Photo de son sourire un peu malsain, photo du corps de Nami penché contre le sien, de la main dans sa nuque. Photo de la navigatrice sur ses genoux, photo floue de lui lui embrassant le cou. L'article continuait avec d'autres photos de Blue et lui, c'était un regard de tueur qu'il lui lançait, un truc glacial..

En fait toute la journée, il avait dû faire taire cet agacement contre ce gars qui les suivait et qui pouvait avoir en sa possession des clichés plus que... Et à chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur les clichés volés, qu'il se rappelait leur partie de jambe en l'air, leurs ébats violents ou tendres, des cris de Blue, des siens. Tout se mélangeait, les souvenirs réveillaient le désir, la situation sa possessivité et l'idée que cela puisse être juste de l'ordre du possible, ça ça le foutait encore plus en rogne !

Photo de lui, droit devant elle, les photos avait été prise de plus près.. il pouvait distinguer leur regards... bien... et puis il avait fait un truc qu'il ne faisait jamais, rarement. Du moins pas tant que ça avait-il cru, et pourtant les photos étaient si nombreuses. Vraiment il faisait n'importe quoi quand même. Elle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, perdre les pédales, c'était pas bon !

Il l'avait chauffé en la clouant contre la paroi de la cambuse. Il l'avait chauffée, l'embrassant violemment, en tenant ses poignets contre le mur, il s'était frotté à elle de manière lascive et ça c'était assez nouveau, il croyait avoir eu un minimum d'intimité, n'avoir rien montré, être resté neutre vis-à vis d'elle, il fallait croire que non ! Il s'en rendait même pas compte !

Lui dévorant le cou, la nuque, l'épaule. Et tout en faisant cela il lui parlait le nez au milieu de sa chevelure, il lui expliquait laisse toi faire, y a une raison ! Peux pas t'expliquer maintenant ! Trop long ! Il lui faisait passer sa rage au travers de ses baisers fougueux. Blue avait murmuré un « OK, je suivrais le sens du vent, t'inquiète... » puis s'était mise à couiner... Sa demoiselle ne couinait pas, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil... Soupir en se décollant d'elle... Ok, elle avait compris, elle aussi s'était mise à jouer... Et il aimait pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Et puis il s'était tiré comme ça, en la laissant en plan.

Phrase concluant l'article, si on pouvait appeler ça un article

« O _ui, le chirurgien est un player... et il aime ça !_ »

Ouais, le gars avait mordu à l'hameçon. Maintenant fallait juste remonter la ligne ...

Blue ce jour-là avait engueulé Nami, oui la navigatrice avait pris cher, mais le méritait. La pile de journaux posé sur la table du mess du Sunny. Blue regardait Nami avec un regard confus, un des magazines entre les mains, puis se mit à rire en lisant le torchon

« Eh Trafalgar, je savais pas que tu avais été abandonné par des parents indignes et recueilli par des pervers qui t'ont initié à toutes sortes de pratiques malsaines » il la regarda surpris

« Ce n'est pas le cas... »

« Sans blague ? » moue en coin, elle tira sur sa clope. Elle en avait rien à taper de tout ça...

« Bon le choppe comment ? »

« C'est en route... »

« Ah... Et m'en parler avant ? Ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

« Vous êtes pareil tous les deux » regard surpris de Blue aux paroles de Nami

« Il m'a dit exactement la même chose »

« Ah ouais ? T'étais au courant ? »

« Ouais.. ça me faisait bien rigoler... »

« Ouais je t'entends bien Nami, c'est rigolo en plus... Mais... Moi je suis capitaine, je dois protéger mon équipage et là y a un gars qui rôde et ça c'est pas bon.. ça pourrait mal finir... » son regard était dur, ouais elle avait raison.

« Tu te rends compte de ça, ou t'es juste une petite débile ? »

Houlla elle n'insultait jamais personne, trouvait des sobriquets stupides ou lançait des bâches à la volée, mais Blue n'insultait jamais comme ça sur ce ton froid de la colère, de la déception. Elle montrait les dents, de la fureur dans le regard.

« Je suis responsable de mes nakamas ! De leur vie ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?! Putain tout le monde est au courant de nos déplacements ! »

« Mais Robin ! Sabo et les révolutionnaires ! !» Blue regarda Robin, d'un œil sombre

« Je me fous des révolutionnaires! Ça se sont vos histoires et vos liens ! Je pense à mes ennemis, à la marine, au gouvernement mondial, aux grands corsaires ! Je pense à mon équipage ! »

Robin baissa la tête « Elle a raison Nami... Là on a fait n'importe quoi ! »

Mugiwara-ya s'en tapait royalement, il cherchait de quoi manger, Sanji sur ses talons, le cuistot avait jeté un regard neutre sur les magazines et étonnamment, il ne défendait pas les deux femmes de son équipage. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme qui gueulait aussi ?

Le sabreur se mit à secouer la tête en soupirant. Il avait remarqué une étincelle dans le regard de Zoro, un truc fugace, un truc qu'il aimait pas... Il pouvait entendre le rire hystérique du sac dos, il feuilletait les torchons avec Chopper. Ses oh oh oh le crispaient et les regards inquisiteurs du petit renne l'exaspéraient. Ussop lui s'était mis à beugler comme un dégénéré après les paroles de la capitaine pirate

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! » Robin et Nami encaissaient, ils avaient tous raison... « Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous pousser à ne pas voir le danger d'une telle situation... Juste de pas nous en parler ? »

et Franky de terminer

« ça c'est carrément pas super... Pas super du tout ! »

Puis Blue s'était figée, avait eu un plissement de regard et une moue agacée

« ... J'avais raison alors... J'le savais ! Tain ! »

... Et ouais elle avait raison, ils avaient failli le chopper en fait, très vite, mais ils n'avaient pas encore toutes les cartes en mains à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas compris. Blue dormait dans sa cabine du Chevaucheur, il s'était rendu cette nuit-là, mais à sa manière... Fallait pas déconner !.. Il s'était rendu... Nan, il avait été... Il n'en avait pas parlé à Blue de ce que souvenir faisait remonter, ce moment si particulier. Cette fois là où il avait été si con !... Et pourtant pour lui, il lui avait juste tout donné avec savoir et domination. Et rien que la possibilité qu'un autre ait pu voir ça, la voir comme ça.. ça lui donnait juste des envies de meurtres ! Et puis au petit matin, on avait eu besoin de lui. Blue dormait le sommeil de sa demoiselle était imprévisible, chaotique. Elle lui avait sorti un jour alors qu'elle l'avait réveillé sans le vouloir « On est des capitaines pirates Trafalgar, on a tous les deux une vie... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. » Mais ce jour-là, c'était lui qui avait eu des trucs à faire et puis dans la matinée une tornade éclata dans la cabine de sa pirate. Room.

Blue sur leur lit, la chemise en vrac s'arrêtant juste sur ses fesses nues, dénudant une épaule, le chignon en bataille, se frottant les yeux, ensuquée. Puis fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant les yeux en grand « J'ai cru.. Y avait pas quelqu'un là ? »... regardant autour d'elle « On m'a touchée là... Comme si on m'effleurait... »

« Touchée ? Heu je viens d'arriver... Y avait personne … Comment ça, touchée ? »

« Quand je dors bin, c'est dangereux de rentrer dans mon espace, on peut pas me toucher quand je dors... Personne, enfin... » elle lui lança un regard en biais « C'est l'ordre inamovible, si on me touche quand je dors, bin prends toi ta tornade dans la tronche ! Bon à part Nils, mais Nils est à part.. Mais même plus maintenant, même pour lui c'est coup de tornade. Il a essayé à Dressrosa, meh.. y se prend pour qui ?... Il a perdu ce droit dirait-on... J'le fait même pas exprès tu sais, c'est de l'ordre de la défense inconsciente. »

Heu... Il ne s'était jamais pris une tornade dans la tronche lui. Jamais... Il lui avait même donné un bain... Heu...

« Moi je peux te toucher... » elle l'avait regardé avec une lumière dans l'œil, un truc qui lui faisait accélérer le palpitant et elle avait juste ajouté

« Toi tu dois être encore plus à part alors... » avec un petit sourire en coin...

Il regarda sa pirate, elle parcourait le journal... Plus à part... Il aimait bien, sorte de ronronnement interne... Heu...

...

Nami avait la tête baissée, son regard se perdant dans l'herbe à ses pieds, il faisait beau aujourd'hui et pourtant elle avait froid à l'intérieur. Law était dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir sa présence écrasante, murmure

« Nami-ya » il lui attrapa la nuque dans un mouvement un peu brutal, qui aurait pu passer pour de l'impatience... Mais oui, la patience du Chirurgien atteignait ses limites, il lui murmura « Pas encore assez dramatique tout ça... Va falloir en remettre une couche. »

Elle trembla entre ses bras, elle ne voulait plus jouer, tout ça lui broyait trop le cœur, cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que la comédie durait... Et plus ça allait plus ça devenait impossible, pour elle...

Law leur avait expliqué son plan ce soir-là. Vu que Absalom était littéralement invisible, que c'était un froussard et qu'il était au courant des habilitées de chacun, l'attraper ne serait pas simple. Vu en plus la rouste que lui avaient déjà infligé les Chapeaux de pailles, cela compliquait encore les choses. Trafalgar ne pouvant pas maintenir une room éternellement, il fallait donc l'appâter pour qu'il se rapproche suffisamment, que le scoop où l'image vaillent la peine, là pour le coup son adoration perverse pour la navigatrice leur serait utile.

Le capitaine de Heart les prévenait qu'il aurait un comportement un peu incongru et que chacun pouvait agir comme il le voulait face à ses agissements, peut importe si ça amenait la capture d'Absalom. Ils allaient tous jouer une pièce de théâtre... ça avait fait rire Blue, son pouvoir à elle aussi serait fort utile face à l'invisibilité du photographe.. Nami-ya deviendrait le jouet pour passer le temps du Chirurgien de la Mort, il jouerait le rôle du pirate machiavélique s'amusant bien de tout cela, s'amusant bien avec Nami-ya … Oui, elle était d'accord, elle s'était même portée volontaire, pour réparer l'erreur avait-il ajouté la voix froide.

Zoro avait proposé ses services à Blue avec un sourire en lui caressant l'épaule du bout des doigts, là y avait eu comme un grognement sourd rauque, un truc grondant, ce bruit les avait tous figés sur place, lentement ils s'étaient tous tourné vers la source. Il y avait juste un regard métallique froid et acéré, si meurtrier que Zoro lentement avait retiré sa main de l'épaule de la pirate.

Et comme ça elle était devenue le jouet du Chirurgien de la Mort... Bon, elle devait l'avouer, parfois ils s'amusaient beaucoup, ils avaient de terribles fous rires, se retenaient de rire ! Parfois Nami voyait Sanji, ou même Ussop rentrer prestement à l'intérieur du bateau et des éclats de rires sonores leur parvenaient. Franky une fois avait même posé une de ses mains sur l'épaule du capitaine en secouant la tête en lui disant d'une voix si désespérée « Law, là... je compatis, et je te soutiens.. mais en même temps agis en homme aussi ! »

Chopper quant à lui ne comprenait rien et passait sa vie à demander des explications au Chirurgien de la mort sur les implications et la signification des gestes, là aussi les questions d'ordre sentimentale du renne avait le don d'agacer profondément le Chirurgien de la Mort !

Blue pouvait rendre dingue le Chirurgien, il ouvrait juste les yeux en grand, un air un peu ahuri, elle lui sortait de tel truc parfois. Les gestes qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. On voyait vraiment l'effort qu'elle faisait pour.. Pour avoir le comportement collant à l'instant, et finalement c'était toujours un peu à côté de la plaque justement, là en général ça devenait dingue et ils finissaient morts de rires. Même s'ils étaient tous sur le qui vive, attendant le signal de Blue mine de rien.

Un matin la jeune navigatrice avait confié à Sanji, parce qu'elle le voyait aussi surveiller du coin de l'œil le Chirurgien, il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements, ça il le lui avait dit.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. »

Non finalement, les réactions de Blue étaient tellement à côté de la plaque qu'elle s'était rendu compte d'un truc à propos de la capitaine pirate, un truc qui la rendait un peu... C'était pas triste, c'était pas de la pitié non plus... C'était plutôt...

« Comment Nami-chérie ? »

« Brisée à l'intérieur. .. »

Ouais, parfois elle regardait Blue et elle voyait son incompréhension totale, face à des mots, des situations, elle sortait des horreurs d'une voix douce, voire même en riant. C'était dingue aussi le nombre de silence après une question, voire un commentaire de la pirate. Les questions étaient toujours si naïves finalement, les pourquoi de la Veuve Noire étaient dignes d'une petite fille. Et aux réponses le ah bon ? qui suivait toujours était peut-être pire. Et là le masque de froideur que le Chirurgien avait revêtu depuis le début de cette histoire se fissurait et ...

« C'est même pas ça Nami-chérie, c'est pas qu'elle est brisée, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été construite, pas comme nous du moins... Pas avec nos standards... »

« Hum ... Enfin... Tout semble tellement brisé, tordus elle est tellement cassée.. ».

« Ouais j'chais... »

« Tu crois qu'il va lui faire du mal? »

« Il a pas intérêt... Non ça c'est clair... »

Dans le regard de Sanji, il y avait un truc si dur, comme si il savait quelque chose de plus. Sanji avait compris quelque chose à propos de Blue... Parce que oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sanji une fois après avoir vu la pirate évoluer et vivre parmi eux et parmi son équipage, une sacrée bande de barge si on lui demandait son avis... Et bien Sanji un jour avait complètement cessé ... Et bien ce qui faisait de lui Sanji, plus de cris, de surnom, de cœurs explosif, de saignement de nez... Non plus rien de tout ça... Coup d'œil en coin sur le cuistot, il fumait accoudé derrière le comptoir pensif.

* * *

« Tu sais Trafalgar, à ce niveau-là... Appâter... Je sais jouer... Très bien... et si tu veux l'attraper...» sa demoiselle avait une petite moue, les yeux n'étaient pas rieurs, petit soupir « Je peux jouer aussi... Enfin plus que ça... »

Elle avait pas envie ça se voyait gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie, et même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison, que cela accélérerait les choses, lui aussi n'avait pas envie. Non, il se rendait compte que finalement là y jouait plus. Là, il avait pas envie de jouer, vraiment pas... Pas avec elle, pas comme ça...

«...» avec un regard froid... Enfin il voulait qu'il soit froid là... Parce que là... Ça c'était vraiment une idée à la con, parce que si il ne jouait plus... Nan... Nan... Il instaurait juste les règles aux grées de ses envies... Juste de nouvelles règles... C'était tout !...

* * *

Ils se cachaient pour le faire se rapprocher, le titiller, lui donner envie de prendre des risques, lui en donnant trop peu. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même comme ça, même en sachant que tout était un mensonge, à chaque fois que Law l'attrapait pour appâter Absalom, cela faisait tambouriner le cœur de la jeune Nami.

Une fois cachés, à l'abri des regards, Law la lâchait, s'éloignait, et lui demandait d'une voix froide de gémir, faire semblant, il avait des commentaires agacés. Law lui demandait de geindre, de crier, de couiner alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas ! Law lui lançait des regards affligés en secouant la tête, la traitant de gamine ! Lui proposant un vas-y imagine, ça me gène pas ! Osant même un touche toi si ça aide, perso qu'est-ce que j'm'en fous !

Cette après-midi là, les deux pirates étaient rentrés dans une remise. Nami assise sur un sac de patates, se tenant les mains les bras autour de ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, essayant de crier comme si on lui faisait l'amour. Elle en avait assez ! Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux ! Se sentant ridicule, humiliée ! Elle avait cru que... peut-être, une fois...

Mais non, il se tenait toujours loin d'elle accoudé aux murs, une moue de plus en plus agacée sur ses lèvres, voulant clairement être ailleurs. Ils avaient attendu un moment et puis le Chirurgien s'apprêta à sortir... Nami secoua la tête et en murmurant, les joues un peu roses

« Pas encore.. C'est bien trop court... » regard interrogatif de la part de Law

« Court ?... C'est-à-dire ? »

« 1824 »

« Plaît-il ? »

Nami semblait pondérer devait-elle lui dire ça ?...

« Une fois je me suis mise à compter les moutons... sur l'île pluvieuse.. »

... Hum... Il se souvenait, cette île faisait un truc à Blue, ou bien à lui ?... Y savait pas vraiment... La pluie et le vent faite femme, c'était un mélange détonant, érotique, tendre. Il l'avait trouvé extrêmement jolie dans cette pluie fine et incessante. Les gouttes minuscules semblaient frissonner en entrant dans son espace, s'accrochant juste à sa chevelure pour s'envoler à nouveau sous le souffle d'une brise légère... Ouais quand il avait vu ça, il avait juste fondu, encore... Une fois de plus... C'était juste tout le temps des images fugitives, comme des visions qui le faisaient encore plus fondre... Tomber amou... Nan !... Nami s'était arrêtée de parler devant son air songeur, puis d'une petite voix un peu acide reprit,

« J'étais votre voisine de chambre cette nuit-là, je voulais m'éloigner juste un peu du bateau, de tout ça.. Luffy était au courant, Zoro aussi.. Tu sais passer une nuit sur la terre, juste pour soi... égoïstement... »

« Hum... »

« Et puis la porte de la chambre voisine a claqué... Et j'ai reconnu vos voix.. Et je me suis mise à compter les moutons, pour penser à autre chose, essayer de ne pas entendre vos gémissements, vos halètements... Parce que c'était extrêmement perturbant... »

« ... »

« 1824 moutons ont sauté la barrière avant que tu n'autorises Blue à jouir... Tes mots me parvenaient comme sourds, flous... Oui, tu l'as tellement fait languir cette fois-là... Tu l'as fait monter tellement haut... Avec délicatesse et savoir, j'imagine... C'est ça qu'y est dur Law... Imaginer ce que tu peux lui faire, pour qu'elle gémisse comme ça... »

... Ah ouais, 1824 quand même, connaissait bien... Il avait fait ça souvent... 1824, c'était pas mal... Ouais il se souvenait bien de cette nuit-là. Il l'avait traité comme une déité, traité avec respect et adoration totale, presque soumis devant cette femme, avec juste l'envie de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, juste l'envie de lui faire plaisir... Cette nuit-là... Il lui avait fait lentement l'amour, en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille, il pensait les avoir murmurés ce n'était peut-être pas le cas... Il avait eu envie de lui faire un enfant cette nuit là, il avait voulu lui faire un enfant. Dans sa tête il lui faisait un enfant... Et rien que ça, ça le perturbait ! Ça c'était l'idée à la con puissance cent mille... En plus c'était pas possible, plus possible... Heu... Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête !

Toute cette histoire le perturbait ! Il fut un temps, il aurait attrapé la gamine et d'une manière clinique et médicale l'aurait fait crier, sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème et ne l'atteigne d'une quelconque manière. Ça il l'avait fait souvent, très souvent... Alors, pourquoi là, rien que cette idée lui tordait les entrailles ? Même faire ça version expérience biologique ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre du faisable. Regard sur la gamine, elle était belle Nami-ya, très belle, un corps parfait, des obus en guise de poitrine, des hanches divines, un superbe cul et des jambes longues comme un jour sans pain. Ouais la jeune navigatrice était à tomber par terre ! Elle semblait bien niaise en plus à ce niveau-là. Ces cas-là l'amusaient le plus, jadis... Mais là non, aucune chance, envie, rien... Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira

« Humpfff... écoute Nami-ya... J'vais pas te dire que j'suis désolé c'est pas le cas. Mais donc... Il faut sortir maintenant... »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne fais que jouer avec toi voyons, jamais je n'aurais les idées et les envies que j'ai eues cette nuit-là avec toi... Donc... »

Law se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, remonter sa jupe, faisant pendouiller une bretelle, il fit ensuite un pas en arrière, la regarda se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle lui pinçant un peu les joues faisant apparaître des rougeurs

« Mords-toi les lèvres » elle obtempéra

« pince-toi les seins »

Il eu envie de rire, la gamine était devenue pivoine, si gênée... et bin.. vraiment niaise. Savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il enfonça le clou

« et dis tu veux pas que je t'aide quand même ? » avec un sale sourire... « tu t'es déjà touchée quand même ? Où t'es cruche à ce point là ?... obeit et sors comme ça après moi »

Trafalgar ne fit pas ce qu'il avait prévu, si rien qu'une phrase comme ça amenait ce résultat, faire une room pour récupérer sa culotte et faire qu'elle soit bien visible en sortant, la rendrait hystérique, elle lui demanderait une somme folle en guise de compensation ! Elle tenait un livre de compte ! Vêtements salis tant de berrys, vêtements ruinés encore plus de berry. Il lui avait déjà piqué un bon nombre de soutif, pour ensuite s'amuser avec et même s'il les lui avait rendu par la suite, nan la navigatrice les avait notés quand même dans ses comptes... alors une culotte... Nan, il allait finir sur la paille !

Law sorti dans le soleil, l'ombre du Chirurgien lui caressait les pieds, elle avait eu envie de pleurer et de se ruer sur lui pour l'attraper dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit. Il s'était raidi à son contact, elle avait juste murmuré « C'est plus crédible comme ça... »

Regard métallique un peu las, non pas de colère dans le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort juste de l'agacement. Il se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement sec

« Arrête ça Nami-ya... Pourquoi ne suis-tu jamais ce que je dis ?... Vous êtes tous pareils dans cet équipage ! »

La navigatrice avait eu une moue amusée « sans doute... » Et il était parti comme ça, la laissant sur place avec juste cette phrase qui tournait dans sa tête... Jamais je n'aurais les idées et les envies que j'aie eu cette nuit-là avec toi... Oui elle le savait.

Nami remarquait que de plus en plus souvent y avait une lueur étrange qui passait dans les yeux de Blue et ça.. Ouais Blue prenait sur elle, parce qu'elle en avait vraiment rien à taper de tout ça !. Fallait juste chopper ce mec et le dézinguer ! Et que si finalement Law devait se sauter la navigatrice pour le chopper, qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux et bien merde ! Qu'ils le fassent quoi ! C'est vrai enfin merde, fait chier là !... Y avait plus important que ces jeux à la con ! Hein ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ça elle leur avait sorti un soir dans le mess, elle ne rigolait pas du tout. Le blanc qui avait suivi avait été intense, Nami était devenue pivoine. Trafalgar avait glapi, oui glapit un « jamais de la vie » puis il s'était repris d'une voix presque grondante... Ouais un truc froid et grondant

« Nous n'auront pas besoin d'aller jusque-là, Ma demoiselle la pirate »

« C'était juste une idée comme ça» lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, en s'allumant une clope

« Une idée à la con ! »

« Ouais... p'tet .. J'ai pas dit que je l'aimais des masses celle-là... Mais faut que ... Et puis en ce moment on dirait que j'ai que ça... Des idées à la con... Une de plus une de moins » elle avait haussé les épaules en soupirant.

Ouais, une lueur sombre pas tant amusée que ça sur la situation. Elle observait souvent son bateau, ses nakamas avec un regard étrange, comme si l'idée de se tirer de là, parfois l'effleurait et ça... Ça rendait fou le Chirurgien de la Mort, en plus dans ces moments-là, comme de par hasard y avait toujours Nils qui passait pile poil et qui lui balançait un sourire et un regard on ne peut plus amusé, narquois. Nils regardait le Chirurgien avec une pitié crasse, mais un sourire si ... Et là aussi en général Trafalgar pétait un plomb, le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort devenait dangereux, sauvage.

Elle voyait le Chirurgien se retenir, sur la corde raide. Parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Nils et Blue... Chopper lui avait juste dit " il lui a chanté des chansons "...Hum elle aurait bien aimé entendre...

Il semblerait que Law n'ait pas entendu lui non plus, et ça le mettait en rage, sorte de combat de coqs à distance. Mais avec Blue aucune retenue, ils finissaient toujours par se fritter dans une room. Ce besoin de se toucher, de se sentir, ce feu au fond de leurs yeux, leurs combats avaient un côté sensuel et terriblement sauvage... Nami soupira... Parce que oui, elle devait l'admettre les gestes s'étaient réduit à peau de chagrin entre ces deux-là, et ça ça l'emmerdait... Parce que même si parfois ça lui avait fait mal. Ils avaient un trésor, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte et c'est pas comme si elle n'y connaissait rien en trésor...

Nami avait entendu Blue lui dire un soir, elle était assise sur le bastingage le dos à la mer, lui à l'inverse face à la mer les coudes posés sur le bateau, les poings serrés devant lui.

« Hum, ils te voient comme un être dominateur, sexuel et pervers... Donne leur ce qu'il demande... encore plus... »

« Nan... Pas envie... Pas du tout envie »

« Ah... et avec moi ?»

«...»

« Tu te laisserais faire ?» elle le regardait en biais, un de ces regards t'es un peu un demeuré quand même,

« J'veux dire..»

« Vas savoir... Trafalgar... » il avait levé les yeux dans le ciel à ce moment-là et puis il avait ajouté d'une voix douce et rieuse

« Mais en fait... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te dominer... Enfin.. » il avait eu un sourire

« Enfin le seul endroit où je veux te dominer c'est quand tu es entre mes draps.. » il s'était tu réalisant ces mots

« Quoi que si, peut-être bien que je suis un être dominateur et sexuel finalement.. »

Blue avait rigolé devant la moue dubitative que Law affichait, un p'tit rire. Le Chirurgien avait eu un sourire en coin et en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux,

« Mais ça c'est de ta faute » puis il s'était penché et l'avait embrassée légèrement, si légèrement, tant de tendresse dans ce baiser, en lâchant ses lèvres il lui murmura

« … Et puis pas toujours... plus maintenant... Tu es libre comme le vent.. »

Blue lui avait fait un sourire tout doux, l'avait embrassé à son tour en le serrant dans ses bras. Et pourtant caché aux yeux du Chirurgien Nami avait vu le regard de Blue s'humidifier, elle avait fermé les paupières et la navigatrice avait vu une larme s'envoler sous un souffle de vent.

* * *

La navigatrice soupira, oui tout ça avait assez duré, le plan était en place, aujourd'hui il l'attraperait, c'était sûr... Elle se mit a hurler en déchirant une bretelle de son t-shirt. Ça ça allait lui coûter un max ! Sortant de l'abri des mandariniers où certains se tenaient cachés au cas où, Law la suivant, en lui agrippant le poignet

« Je voulais les même regards Law !.. Et puis arrête... Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Hum... Je ne sais pas... Nami-ya... Non définitivement non.. » sourire en coin, regard pénétrant concentré.

« Arrête Law.. Arrête... » elle sanglotait maintenant

« Arrêtez quoi, Nami-ya ?! »

« Arrête de jouer avec moi !... Fais !... Fais avec moi !... Regarde-moi comme elle... Fais-moi crier comme elle... Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas comme ça ?! »

« ... » lèvres serrées, regard en biais

« Je le sais bien... Au fond que c'est mal... Mais c'est ce que je veux... Au plus profond... Pourquoi ne veux tu pas ? Moi aussi je suis là... Regarde-moi !... Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! »

La navigatrice criait à présent oscillant entre larme et colère « Regarde mon corps, il est chaud lui aussi ! »

Heu... Elle avait complètement arraché son t-shirt, ça ça allait lui coûter bonbon. La poitrine opulente dénudée, elle le regardait en pleurant. Elle avait même osé prendre une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa poitrine, au niveau de la pointe de ses seins... Humpfff...

« Sentir tes mains sur mon corps.. regarde-moi Law, je t'en prie, regarde-moi comme ça... Touche-moi, comme tu la touches ! »

La main était immobile sur son sein, froide comme morte. Le regard de Trafalgar un peu surpris... Oui elle était allée un peu loin, en fait tout était sorti, même si elle n'aurait jamais dit ça comme ça, là ouais, c'était plus que sûr... Il allait le chopper... Alors autant tout balancer, tout faire ressortir, tout avouer, quitte à faire passer la vérité pour un mensonge. Jouer à jouer l'actrice. Et Law l'avait bien compris et ce depuis le début, il l'avait même prévenue...

Blue était sortie du mess et le plan avait repris sa course, elle braillait contre elle contre lui. La navigatrice pleurait toujours, les yeux baissés murmurant des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre.

« J'ai envie de toi, Law... » doucement il l'avait serrée contre lui un bras autour de sa nuque, le geste pouvait sembler tendre de l'extérieur, il ne l'était en rien, les deux mots furent froid sec

« Pas moi »

Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais il fallait que ça sorte... ça irait mieux après. Et pourtant après ces deux mots secs et froids, il ne la repoussa pas. Il garda sa tête cachée dans le creux de son épaule, lui donnant du temps pour se reprendre, se retrouver, perdue qu'elle était dans ses sentiments et émotions. Et puis il y eut un room, scan shambles, en un quart de seconde Absalom était au pied de Trafalgar Law. Du regard du Chirurgien n'émanait rien d'autre qu'une haine pure.

« Je crois que l'on a des choses à se dire... »

Room... le Chirurgien disparu avec son captif dans les entrailles de son sous-marin.

Et personne ne fut surpris par les cris de terreur qui ne tardèrent pas à raisonner et par les ondes de souffrance qui irradiaient par à-coup du Heart. Blue se tourna vers la jeune navigatrice, la regardant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Nami frissonnait à chaque cri, les traces de ses larmes encore visibles, la capitaine pirate elle impassible.

« Nami tu sais.. vraiment... tu n'es qu'une petite chatte chapardeuse... »

La Veuve Noire se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'intérieur sombre du Heart. Il y eut une pose dans les cris, et puis ils reprirent avec intensités.

Oui Nami le savait, elle était bien trop gentille, bien trop fade pour le Chirurgien de la Mort. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir, elle aurait voulu changer cette facette de lui, faire disparaître cette noirceur, le changer... Et son erreur était peut-être là. Blue avait accepté le Chirurgien dans toutes ses ombres, dans toutes ses folies. Elle les acceptait, les partageait. Oui, jamais le Chirurgien de la Mort n'aurait pu être intéressé par elle.

« Heureusement... » Zoro la regardait concerné.

« ... »

« Tu te vois maintenant à la place de Blue, en train de torturer cet imbécile ? Ou bien, juste te dire que ton mec est en train de torturer un autre gars... »... Mon dieu non ! Quelle horreur...

« … Non... »

« Law m'a parlé de son plan, après qu'il l'ait attrapé... »

« Ah... »

« Il va prendre des photos. Plein tout au long... Des opérations pour ensuite les envoyer aux journaux... Avertissements... Tu vois... »

Elle avait eu tendance à oublier, vouloir oublier ce côté-là de Law. Mais...

« Hum... Blue est au courant ? »

« Je lui ai demandé... Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu.. L'idée l'a fait rire... Oui elle était au courant... » Zoro eu un soupir et une moue amère.

« ... »

Il avait entendu frapper à la porte trois petits coups secs, il aimait pas être dérangé dans ces moments-là... Humpff... Pourtant, il se détourna de la table d'opération et sans enlever ses gants alla ouvrir. La porte eut un grincement et dans l'entrebâillement, une masse de cheveux rouges, deux grands yeux bleus brillants et un sourire tranquille.

« T'as envie de compagnie ou tu veux t'amuser tout seul ? »

Il se rendit compte que quelle que soit sa réponse ça posait aucun problème à sa nana... Sourire en coin et regard assez amusé finalement. Il prit appui contre le chambranle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine... Regard sur sa pirate... Ouais, pourquoi pas... Voir de quoi était capable la Veuve Noire, les histoires étaient salées. Il avait eu deux trois preuves sous les yeux et franchement ça l'avait bien intrigué. Il avait ouvert un peu plus la porte, Blue était entrée tranquillement, en observant la pièce. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard au truc qui reposait sur sa table, roh avec celui-là !...

Ce mec était passé dans les mains d'Hogback, il en salivait d'avance...

Hogback le médecin de l'impossible, créant créatures vivantes à partir de cadavres, ça lui avait d'ailleurs valu la critique et l'interdiction d'exercer auprès de la communauté scientifique ! Aux dernières nouvelles il s'était mis sous la protection d'un ancien grand corsaire intéressé par ses travaux aberrants ! Hogback et ses expériences folles de mélange des genres ! Le vivant et le mort, l'humain et l'animal. La chose qui était étendue sur sa table était un facétieux mélange, homme au visage mi-humain mi-lion, museaux et mâchoire de lion le reste humain, le corps humain recouvert d'une peau d'éléphant ! Il se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver en dessous ! Même si pour l'instant le travail manquait de finesse, y avait quand même de grosses sutures...ça allait en fait devenir intéressant en plus de plaisant... Ouais il en salivait d'avance ! Dans un mouvement fluide sa pirate s'assit sur un des meubles en poussant un plateau d'ustensiles.

« Les techniques du Chirurgien de la Mort... Hum...» elle lui lança un petit clin d'œil amusé en attrapant un petit scalpel qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts,

« J'me demandais... Tu fais comment ? » Et c'est vrai, y se posait vraiment la question. Comment elle arrivait à ce résultat-là.

« Oh vraiment ?... Bon allez d'accord j'te montre...»

Et Blue mit de la musique.

* * *

La musique raisonna dans la salle, se répercutant sur les cloisons de métal, une musique lancinante, acide. Elle s'était mise à onduler en suivant le rythme lourd et entêtant. Un sourire étrange montant sur le coin de sa bouche. Si étrange, il aurait presque pu le qualifier de doux. Chantonnant en rythme, les yeux clos. Elle avait des petits rires.. presque d'enfant. Le regard de sa pirate était si … lourd, pervers, amusé. Le rythme s'accélérât un peu, Blue eu de petit mouvement de poignet sec, suivant la cadence. Elle dansait de manière presque imperceptible, faisant rouler ses épaules en rythme. Tournant autour de leur proie.. semblant se chauffer, se réveiller, prise dans une torpeur étrange.. _I travel the world and the seven see.._ Mouvement délicats de poignet, hurlements !

… Heu... Elle ne le touchait même pas... Il décolla son regard d'elle pour le porter sur leur captif.

Nan, pas une goutte de sang et pourtant à chaque mouvement, pas de danse un hurlement à la mort !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Et le sourire pervers qui montait sur les lèvres charnues, un sourire si mutin.. oh putain, elle était vénéneuse là... Il se lécha les lèvres. Continuant à observer le corps qui convulsait attaché sur la table.

.. Elle tournait toujours autour du gars, mouvements lents suivant la mélodie, il voyait par endroit la peau se mettre à gonfler pousser de l'intérieur, se décoller de l'intérieur... Oh... Sourire appréciateur.

Et la musique se déchaîna et la Veuve Noire aussi, dans un geste fluide se pencha sur le gars, ses ongles posé sur la peau du torse, elle ondulait lascive, mouvements précis de poignet, claquement de doigts... hurlements de douleur pure... et sous la peau des crevasses se formant, des ondulations, impression d'un serpent rampant sous la peau... les creux, les bosses, les morceaux mis en charpie de l'intérieur.. rien que le souffle du vent sur les terminaisons nerveuses à vif devait être un supplice. Il se doutait que suivant le mouvement de ses mains les effets devaient différer.

Ses doigts dans des gestes délicats pinçaient tiraient, griffaient, caressaient et broyaient.. pantomime de cauchemar ! Tout en suivant la musique.. la musique aliénante... gestes lents, fluides et pourtant poignets saccadés suivant le rythme de métronome sec, les manches amples donnaient à ses gestes des mouvements de battements d'ailes.

Elle cherchait son regard, caressant leur proie, son sourire s'était fait carnassier... elle s'en léchait les lèvres, il était si dur, ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, jamais dans ces moments là ! Putain ! Il bandait comme un âne !

Son regard était groumant, et cette musique qui tournait en boucle, instant de silence pour calmer, pour mieux reprendre et les cris du gars sur sa table.

Oh putain ! Les paroles, _i want to use you, and abuse you._..

Et le petit rire ravi sortant de ses lèvres humides, content, et les fredonnements _some want to be abuse._.. _sweet dreams_...

Ouais un doux rêve là devant ses yeux. Elle le regardait par en dessous, elle jubilait de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait là... Elle s'en rendait tout à fait compte, et il en avait rien à foutre, de toute façon il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Blue fermait les yeux, petits pas de danse, immergée dans la musique ses mains prenaient par instant la forme de serres d'oiseux, ou se refermaient en un poing qu'elle faisait tourner dans l'air, hurlement avec crachats de sang, sous la peau le vent lacerait de l'intérieur. Arrachait la chair à vif, creusait tordait et déchirait... Et dans le rythme s'il vous plaît !

La musique devint un chaos assourdissant, Absalom pleurait. Blue complètement perdu dans la musique levant les mains au ciel alors que la musique atteignait un pic acide et dérangeant... Geysers de sang !... Partout sortant du corps de leur victime. Tornade de sang.

Le corps de sa pirate ondulant, son regard, son sourire et le sang... son odeur qui emplissait l'air...

Et les râles du mec, les sanglots étouffés, la musique frénétique, la voix hurlante. Le regard de sa pirate s'était plissé et la lueur si joueuse... Ouais, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle lui faisait là et ça la faisait sourire. Il l'imaginait coulante entre les cuisse, trempées, il en était sûr.

Mouvements de poignets et hurlement et la peau qui se décolle un peu plus, le sourire, et les hanches qui se balancent en rythme et la chemise qui se tache, qui se colle à sa poitrine, et les éclaboussures sur la joue.

Et les paroles il venait de les comprendre, de les écouter peut-être, essayer de détacher son esprit du corps de cette femme qu'il avait envie de prendre là dans le sang, sur ce mec en train de crever, sur son cadavre.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle dans un mouvement brusque la ramena à lui en lui agrippant son petit cul. Il lui dévora la bouche en la pressant contre son érection énorme, même lui pouvait le sentir. Il lui ravagea la bouche lui mordant les lèvres aspirant sa langue, puis se décolla

« me le tue pas... moi aussi je veux jouer.. »

une moue en coin et regard taquin.

« hum désolée... bah t'es le Chirurgien de la Mort... faire durer ne doit pas te poser trop de problèmes non ?.. »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'elle ai pensé à un truc comme ça et eut un spasme amusé..

« nan.. aucun »...

Et lui aussi lui fit découvrir ses talents... ça l'avait fait rire... Elle avait balancé un morceau jazzy funky. Blue le regardait avec un sourire de gamine émerveillée, elle s'en mordait même les lèvres. Il avait eu envie d'éclater de rire lui aussi.. Nan mais vraiment funky...

Plusieurs semaines après, il eut sur les couvertures des magazines du monde entier la photo du corps supplicié du reporter free-lance de Pirate Weekly. Et puis la photo également de l'immeuble de Pirate Weekly en ruine, ruines encore fumantes. Et enfin il avait une lettre manuscrite reproduite en fac-similé à l'intérieur des journaux.

L'écriture était fine, belle, pleine de caractère, une lettre du Chirurgien de la Mort. Une lettre sèche, avec des mots d'une simplicité redoutable.

 _A tous les rédacteurs, propriétaires de journaux et journalistes,_

 _Suite à de nombreux articles paru, une petite mise au point c'est avérée nécessaire. Et au cas où le message soit confus je vous joins des photos. Si jamais la même idée saugrenue, l'idée fugace de vouloir rentrer dans mon intégrité de capitaine pirate se présentait, les images peuvent servir de pense bête. Il n'y aura pas d'exception, dérogation, voir passe droit, le résultat risque d'être, à quelques variations près le même._

 _Pour ce qui est de la palme du pirate le plus sexy merci, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse en premier lieux niveau palme. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce courrier devrait changer la donne. Il vaudrait mieux si vous ne voulez pas finir comme le pseudo journaliste travaillant pour ce torchon._

 _J'espère sincèrement avoir été entendu, mais pense déjà aux variations promises._

 _Cordialement_

 _Trafalgar D. Watel Law,_

Les photos d'Absalon étaient difficilement soutenables.

Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir le corps supplicié ouvert, comme épluché, la peau pendouillait, des rigoles de sang coulaient de la table. Toutes les parties animales avait été ôtées, le visage du photographe n'était plus qu'un trou béant, et posé sur le bord de la table d'opération, le museau de lion la langue pendante, sa queue... ses queues.

Sur la suivante l'on pouvait voir Trafalgar s'amuser avec le museau, sorte de marionnette de cauchemar où il avait glissé une des ses mains, le Chirurgien de la Mort souriant amusé, oui ses yeux pétillaient.. photo du Chirurgien de la mort penché sur le corps, concentré, un long scalpel dans la main. Et malgré la douleur qui se peignait sur le visage de la victime cette photo était étrangement belle, l'œil qui avait pris le cliché était tendre, l'angle, la lumière, malgré l'horreur du sujet la photo était pleine de douceur.

Sur une autre des petits cubes disposés en rang d'oignon autour du corps, et la suivante ce qu'il y avait dans les cubes n'était plus qu'une purée sanglante... sur la dernière le squelette était carrément assit sur la table, installé dans une pose nonchalante, le corps n'était plus qu'un amas semblant mou, vide, et toujours un petit cube à l'écart le cœur d'Absalom, cœur qui devait sans doute battre encore...

Et après ça étonnamment il n'y eut plus de reportage sur le Capitaine Trafalgar Law et la Veuve Noire, du moins dans ce genre de journal. On parlait d'eux maintenant exclusivement dans les rubriques antipirates et les journaux traitant sérieusement du monde de la piraterie. Et c'était très bien comme ça !

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17 Agacements certains

chapitre 17

Agacements certains

* * *

« Dis-moi Blue, tu l'aimes ? »

« Aimer ? Heu... si je l'aime ? Heuuuu qui ?... Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu me demandes Sanji... heu... »

« Bin oui Blue, aimer... C'est pourtant simple... »

« Heuuuu... Je vois pas trop en fait... J'aime la tarte aux fraises Sanji..»

« J'te parle d'amour là, pas de tarte aux fraises»

« Ah heu... Nan alors je vois pas... Amour nan... Chais pas... Connais pas... »

Ouais Sanji tu sais plus trop quoi dire là. Là tu es en train de voir le mur arriver, mais il est déjà trop tard.

« Tu connais pas... Et tes parents tu les aimais pas ?..»

« Heuuu... Nan... »

« Ah et eux y t'aimaient ? »

« … Nan non plus... »

« Donc t'a pas de frangins de frangines »

« Heu... Si plein... En masse... » là y a comme un truc qui colle pas... Une couille dans le potage... Une grosse...

« Et tu les aimes pas tes frangins et tes frangines ? Y s'appellent comment ? »

« Heu... Nan... chais pas... »

« Tu connais pas le nom de tes frangins ? »

« Bin non... »

« Ah... et eux ? »

« Eux quoi ?»

« Y t'aimaient ? »

« Aucune idée... »

Là tu dis que y a un os, un truc de l'ordre énorme. Mais ta question était à la base un peu... Comment dire... Tu doutes, tu espères peut-être encore, que peut-être tu te trompes. L'autre c'est sûr, il est cramé, calciné. Elle lui a roussi le cerveau, elle lui a retourné la tête, le cœur et toute la peau qui vas avec... Une écorcheuse... Même s'il ne l'admet pas encore. Tu m'étonnes admettre qu'on c'est fait cramer le cerveau. Tu dis que tu peux comprendre le Chirurgien... Mais y va ramasser, ouais à la petite cuillère on va le ramasser le Chirurgien, ça va être moche... Et tu peux pas t'en empêcher de compatir un peu. Pourtant tu vois bien comment elle retourne la tête des hommes. Elle le fait même pas exprès de l'ordre de l'innée, cette manière d'être, de se mouvoir. A cause de son pouvoir, et sûrement de tout un tas d'autre chose d'ailleurs.. Et puis aussi ce truc qui émane d'elle, cette énergie qui palpite.

« écoute Sanji... Tain ! Comment expliquer ça ?... écoute c'est pas que je veux pas en parler... Je m'en fou un peu pour tout t'avouer... J'en parle pas... Parce que quand j'en parle... Bin y se passe des trucs et général je comprends pas pourquoi. Et ça m'agace, parce que c'est pas de ma faute si vous avez pas les mêmes repères et les mêmes standards... ça rend ceux qu'écoute gloomy.. »

Là y avait Ito qui venait de passer et ne put s'empêcher de crier, Ito avait toujours l'oreille qui traînait. Ito y voyait le drame arriver. Ito voyait Nils se rapprocher comme l'animal à sang froid qu'il était. Ito voyait le Chirurgien, tomber tomber et tomber… Et il allait se ramasser la tronche... Ito surveillait son capitaine inquiet.

« Vous parlez de qui Captaine, il est où le gloomy ? C'est qui ? » regard de Blue en biais

« Je parlais que mon histoire en général Ito, rends gloomy ... »

« Ah OK Captaine... Heu... Captaine c'est qu'y comprennent rien ! Z'etes pas gloomy, hein Captaine ?»

« Nan Ito... Pas moi... J'parlais en général »

Ito lança un regard à la ronde, il voyait le marin un peu perdu, son regard passait du Chirurgien qui se tenait un peu plus loin, il pouvait ressentir les ondes rageuses qui s'échappaient de lui... Il adorait faire enrager le Chirurgien... Et puis y avait l'autre... Et l'autre Ito l'aimait encore moins que le Chirurgien.

« Ah ok captaine... Z'etes sûr que y a pas d'gloomy... » elle hocha la tête en souriant « J'y retourne alors.. »

Gloomy... Heu ça voulait dire quoi ?

« Heu Blue ça veut dire quoi gloomy ? » elle avait une petite moue

« Les gloomy... Hum y en a de plusieurs sortes Sanji... Y a le gloomy qui ne voit que le pire dans tout, c'est les sombres, c'est les plus courants avec ceux là bin, c'est facile suffit de leur montrer ce qu'y'z'ont sous les yeux, ce qu'y'z'ont oublié... Le gloomy y a celui qui muselle, les déprimants... Ceux-là je peux pas les encadrer... Les gloomy macabres comme y sont vides à l'intérieur c'est la fête au glauque... Plus c'est glauque plus il aime ça le gloomy macabre... Oh vas y donne-moi encore un peu de souffrance ! Donne-moi la tienne... Oh ouais c'est bon fait moi mal !... J'aime avoir mal, laisse moi t'en faire. Faisons couler le sang. Ce gloomy là c'est moi âpres la mort de Ace.. ..Tsss.. En plus c'est même pas que c'est bon.. C'est juste que t'es vide là à l'intérieur.. Et tu sais même pas pourquoi.. pasque objectivement t'es un pirate, un capitaine pirate et des merdes de ce genre bin, c'est légion... Et pourtant t'es gloomy... Et plus t'es gloomy plus t'es vide.. »

« Tu aimais Ace... »

« Tu recommences !... Nan j'aimais pas Ace ! J'étais pas amoureuse de Ace, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire... Je respectais Ace, Ace s'était mon pote... C'était le premier mec avec qui j'ai eu envie de coucher... Pour qui j'avais envie d'écarter les cuisses... Alors ouais il a été mon amant... Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ace et Ace non plus. Il se faisait des tas d'autres filles, Ace était libre, comme moi... Quand on se retrouvait si on en avait envie tous les deux, bin pourquoi se priver ? ça aurait été con... Et plus le feu et le vent je te raconte pas, on s'amusait bien... On a même failli cramer une auberge une fois.. Je te raconte pas le bordel... Nan Sanji, je n'étais pas amoureuse d' Ace... » elle avait un sourire amusé qui faisait remonter ses pommettes

« Tu lui as dit tout ça à ton Chirurgien »

« Heu c'est pas mon Chirurgien... Il ne m'appartient pas... Du tout... Il est libre, comme moi... Et non... » le Chirurgien encaissait sacrement quand même. Tu m'étonnes qu'il était à vif.

… Mais pourquoi elle pensait ce moment ? Hum elle n'avait rien compris à ce que lui demandait Sanji ce jour-là... Aimer... Ce mot était incongru. Amour parental, amour filial, amour tout cour, tout ces concepts lui étaient étrangers. Le mot ne lui amenait qu'une grande... Elle trouvait même pas le mot.. juste ce heu interne. Ce mais de quoi y parlent ? Mais pourquoi ça semble si important pour tout le monde ?... Amour ?... Connaissait pas, savait pas, s'y intéressait même pas... Et puis finalement voulait surtout pas savoir. Parce que quand elle regardait le peu d'exemples dont elle avait été témoin... Et bin c'était pas terrible... Et puis ça serait briser un sacré serment. Mais là elle se rendait bien compte que non, elle et Ace, c'était pas... Enfin, elle aimait beaucoup ce vaurien d'Ace. Ace, son frère de liberté. Mais avec Ace, ce n'était pas... Comme maintenant. C'était pas pareil. Rien à voir... Nan rien à voir.. Montée d'un truc indéfinissable... Soupir interne

... Elle adorait ça... Elle adorer ça ? Vouloir ça ? Se comporter comme ça ? Tss... Et pourtant. Lui restant maître de lui-même, délicat, tendre, la possédant encore et encore, la laissant tremblante, frissonnante... Oh, comme elle aimait quand il était comme ça. La voix froide mais la lumière dans le regard, quand il la clouait au lit, comme un papillon, il la baisait.. Elle savait que c'était pas le bon mot, mais elle en trouvait pas d'autre... Avec tant d'intensité, de respect, de douceur, de tendresse et de plaisir. Et pourtant oui, il la baisait jusqu'à l'os. À cette pensée elle se senti frémir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, regard sur l'homme à ses côtés...

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi à lui ! Il avait pas idée de la regarder comme ça !... Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça, quel que soit l'angle où elle se plaçait. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça... Et ça faisait ressortir des trucs et des envies étranges, mais à chaque fois elle était apaisée par le regard du capitaine Trafalgar D. Watel Law. Elle eut un mini-soupir... Ce regard juste ce regard, et les sensations qu'il lui donnait, qu'il faisait monter en elle, et toujours ce putain de regard tempête... Rah... Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait Trafalgar ?

Elle surveillait la manœuvre, Piotr et Ito au cabestan, et puis Béluche et Boggs passèrent sur le pont, et Béluche ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Boggs, elle la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse et lui fit un petit bisou sur le bout du nez, regard sur le Chirurgien de la Mort, il paru surpris.

« Ouais elles sont ensembles... C'est Béluche et Boggs, une paire.Y a jamais de Béluche sans Boggs et jamais de Boggs sans Béluche, c'est comme ça... elles étaient déjà ensembles avant de rejoindre mon équipage... C'est une des raisons pour laquelle elles ont rejoint mon équipage d'ailleurs.»

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... C'était très difficile pour elle... D'où elle vienne les newcommer sont considérés comme des animaux, des gens à éradiquer tu vois.. Des porteurs de mort.. Un pays d'arriérés dégénérés »

« Clair...»

« En plus c'est bien plus que ça... Je sais pas quand mais je crois que un jour dans leur vie, y a dû y avoir un truc... Elles m'ont juste dit un jour pour m'expliquer: j'aime Boggs c'est comme ça et j'aime Béluche c'est tout...»

... J'aime Trafalgar... Heu... D'accord, c'est ça que ça faisait... Elle avait enfin compris le sens de ce mot, le sentiment qui allait avec, les émotions les ressentis les sensations. Elle savait enfin, enfin compris... Ok, vraiment c'était étrange, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça... C'était pas agréable... Ce chaos interne, l'impression d'être à vif. Sensations, questions, bouffée d'émotions contradictoires, pour des choses, des mots, des gestes qui d'habitude ne l'atteignaient pas, voire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! Et ça lui faisait peur... Idées parfois si désagréables que ça lui en retournait le cœur. Idées stupides, à la con... Elle avait peur, d'elle-même, de ce qu'il faisait remonter... Parce qu'on lui avait bien dit, oui on lui avait bien expliqué qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un, un seul, et que pour celui-là, elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de tout... Et ça aussi, si c'était vrai c'était terrifiant. Parce que si y comprenait pas... Elle allait se ramasser... C'était une idée à la con... Hurlement de sa pirate interne... Hum.

«... Et je vais t'avouer ça m'a pas aidé à comprendre.. tu sais ... »

« Humm »

« Des fois j'ai l'impression... » elle soupira.

Mais comment lui expliquer, elle savait que les mots étaient vains, elle en avait été témoin, ces mots ne valaient rien.

« Moui... »

« Que tu ne me vois que comme un cul sur patte... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas... »

« Vraiment ? »

Le truc avec la navigatrice avait fait remonter tant de choses ... Ouais elle avait pas aimé... Elle s'était sentie ridicule, face à ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle savait que c'était du flan et pourtant. Elle s'était détestée parce que parfois y avait ce truc qui la brûlait de l'intérieur et elle avait envie de tout foutre en l'air... De leur arracher la tête... De se tirer de là... Les gestes au fur et à mesure avaient disparu, il les faisait à une autre. Et ça, ça elle avait pas aimé, pourquoi plus de geste pour elle ? Si froid, si distant, envers elle... Insomniaque...

Et pourtant y avait toujours cette foutue lumière quand il la regardait. Franchement, elle était quoi pour lui ? Elle représentait quoi ? Elle, elle avait compris. Et ça lui foutait une trouille bleue... Parce que... Si y comprenait pas... Et puis y avait ce truc au nord qui commençait à la titiller... Seuls les gestes étaient importants et celui qu'elle envisageait, celui qu'elle avait envie de faire, la foudroyait là à l'intérieur. Et sa pirate interne hurlait de nouveau... Sa pirate était pour le truc au nord... Hum...

« Oui tu te trompes... Je ne te vois pas que comme un cul sur patte... »

« Ah ?... »

« T'as aussi une très jolie paire de seins... »

« T'es con..»

« Non là … C'est toi... »

« Remarque, c'est p'tet un peu de ma faute... Ou alors j'retiens que ça... C'est moi qui comprends que ça... » elle cligna des yeux...

Ouais, elle était vraiment tordue, enfin c'était pas de sa faute non plus, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Construction émotionnelle bancale, pas normale, différente... Soupir... Et pourtant c'était si important, ça voulait dire tant de chose... Hurlements piratesque internes la traitant de tous les noms...

Trafalgar était accoudé sur la balustrade du pont de commandement du Chevaucheur, sa demoiselle scrutant l'horizon, calme à la barre de son navire, l'équipage en plein travail et puis elle s'était mise à parler, de tout de rien, de son passé. Il écoutait détendu mais attentif, et puis la conversation avait pris un tournant assez inattendu... Bizarre... Il était pas habitué à entendre ça dit comme ça.

« Alors, tu vois Trafalgar.. » elle avait une clope entre les lèvres, concentrée en pleine manœuvre... « J'ai p'tet à cause de tout ça... J'ai… J'ai une sexualité un peu dérangée, je crois... »

Non, il ne trouvait pas que la sexualité de sa nana était dérangée, pas plus que la sienne en tout cas. Elle savait ce qu'elle désirait, appréciait... Et puis il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'on lui avait tout fait à cette nana, à ce niveau-là, vu le passif, fallait pas se leurrer... Et il ne se leurrait pas seulement, il ne pensait pas à ça... Et jamais pendant leurs ébats, non ça ne lui traversait jamais l'esprit dans ces moments là, y avait jamais de questions à la con qui auraient foutu le bordel.. Y avait juste eux et le moment, le plaisir, juste eux et parfois des idées à la con, mais pas de ce genre-là... Non, vraiment pas de ce genre-là.. Il savait bien sûr pourquoi elle était si.. Enfin pouvait se montrer si experte, c'était comme ça, c'était le passé. Et lui vivait le présent. Truc tellement plus important.

Blue continuait sur le même ton léger en fronçant le nez, un petit sourire, une petite moue sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui le regardant dans les yeux, un peu de précipitation dans la voix

« C'est un peu difficile pour moi, ce que tu fais ressortir, tu sais... Les envies, les désirs... Et pourtant j'lutte pas, contre aucun... »

Tu parles, combats de tous les instants entre sa pirate interne et la femme qu'elle était à l'intérieur face à ses désirs, ses standards, ce qui était important là-bas d'où elle venait, et qui faisait partie d'elle, même si les modèles qu'elle avait.. Bin, c'était pas la norme, il allait pas comprendre... Un enfer... Un chaos total... Il était si à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Ne lui imposant rien, ne lui demandant rien, la laissant libre, alors que finalement elle n'attendait qu'une chose de sa part... Grognement de pirate... Soupir interne.

Sa demoiselle reporta le regard sur l'océan, elle se taisait il la voyait réfléchir. Il se demandait parfois comment son esprit fonctionnait. Elle repris doucement, ton de la confession, il aimait bien ce ton dans sa bouche.

« Mais ce que tu me fais ressentir Trafalgar, c'est de l'ordre du... Tu vois niveau... Niveau tout en fait... Tu fous le bordel.. Sorte de fusion... Confusion...»

Ahh.. elle aussi, sourire en coin.

« Tu vois partout Trafalgar jusque dans mes désirs, dans mes envies les plus intimes...J'suis un peu twisted je crois... Avoir ce genre d'idées d'envies.. ça me fait parfois retourner là-bas »

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit sombre, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, devenir dans ses yeux un de ces bâtards, l'idée qu'elle puisse l'avoir comparé, voire mis dans le même sac, lui fit monter un agacement certain.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum... Chais pas... des... des... des envies »

Elle avait envie de trucs qui lui rappelait là-bas ? Mouais, savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose.

Elle se mit à le regarder un peu avachie sur la barre, silencieuse. Trafalgar la regardait et y avait une lueur dans le gris, une lumière, un truc et là à l'intérieur tout s'apaisa vent doux, petite brise, alizés... Ouais apaisement total... Même de sa pirate interne... Ouais bon ok... Si c'était comme ça bin... Elle irait jusqu'au bout elle verrait bien sa réaction. Elle doutait un peu, il allait peut-être pas comprendre. Mais elle ne serait pas lâche. Là-dessus finalement tout le monde était d'accord.

Regard en coin cherchant peut-être lui aussi une réponse. Humpff.. le Chirurgien sentait un truc monter en lui. L'agacement avait fait place à autre chose... Sérieux elle le voyait comme ça ?! Ça il aimait vraiment pas.

« ... Et pourtant non.. Il suffit que je croise ton regard pour savoir que non... ça n'a rien à voir. »

Ah quand même... Elle avait un sourire tout doux.

« Trafalgar rien qu'une caresse du bout tes doigts me met à genoux, tout me brûle de l'intérieur, tout se mélange... Et puis cette flamme, quand elle brûle dans ton regard, ça m'apaise. »

Il fut content de savoir ça... Il apaisait sa nana, ça c'était bien... Heu..

« Ce feu qui te dévore et qui moi m'apaise. Parce que j'le comprends ce feu. »

Il n'en était pas sûr de ça... Vraiment pas sûr très loin des 100%, vu que parfois il ne se comprenait pas lui même.

« Je comprends bien plus de chose que tu ne crois. Et parfois tout ça me fait un peu peur. »

Et si il ne comprenait pas ? Mais le Chirurgien n'était pas si bête, et puis... à l'intérieur c'était de nouveau la confusion la plus totale... Rah fait chier ! Même la pirate craquait... Jamais ressenti un tel bordel interne... Jamais... Autant tout balancer. Comme ça au moins elle serait fixée, ne pas être lâche.

Ah bon ça lui faisait peur ? Moue en coin, regard partant vers les cieux, elle évitait son regard... Et puis il recroisa le bleu.

« Hum tu sais Trafalgar, le cul c'est facile, pour moi.. Pas de tabou... Humpf j'sais même pas le sens de ce mot. Ouais... je connais... je connais bien... » elle le regarda la tête penchée sur le côté il y avait une … Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose troublait sa demoiselle

« Et pourtant... là... tu arrives... Toi.. Chais pas … C'que j'sais, c'est que j'ai envie de trucs... Et ça venant de moi.. Même moi je trouve ça louche.. Tu vois... tout ce que je sais c'est que … bref... »

Humpff interne, neutre de l'extérieur, mais sourire à l'intérieur. Il la laissait continuer, c'était rare que Blue lui sorte des trucs pareils, alors il se taisait pour voir jusqu'où cela irait, pour l'instant le chemin qu'elle empruntait était intéressant à bien des égards.

« Des fois je te regarde quand tu me domines complètement de toute ta hauteur, ta stature, ta virilité...Toi ? Tu me prends moi ? Moi... Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi un homme comme toi peut-il éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour ma personne ? Ça aussi je trouve ça louche... Mais »

Non, elle avait encore du chemin à faire, elle ne comprenait pas que ces questions n'avaient aucune importance, c'était comme ça. Lui il avait compris ça ou du moins accepté ça. Grâce à elle, ou à cause d'elle il s'était rendu compte de sa faim, de son désir de mort de faim, alors il se nourrissait, il comblait le manque, le vide... Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas encore rassasié, malgré tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis repris d'une voix neutre.

« Et ce que tu me fais... Que tu me fais ressentir... c'est... un truc explosif qui me laisse en vrac.. je ne me comprends pas vraiment... même moi ça me laisse perplexe, j'me trouve... »

« Tu te trouves? »

« Vraiment sans espoir... » sans espoir ? Heu...

« Développe.. »

« Chais pas... j'suis pas comme les autres je crois.. » il y eut deux mots qu'il ne comprit pas « twisted.. wicked » il la regarda une interrogation dans le regard, elle se tu longtemps, trouver une traduction semblait ardue... « tordue.. mauvaise... »

Tordue ? Mauvaise ? Mais elle sortait ça d'où ? Blue était devenue sombre.

« et pourtant » elle le regardait sourire doux...

Elle savait que le Chirurgien ne faisait que s'amuser, parce que oui, elle l'avait entendu cette fois-là... Et puis d'ailleurs il la trouvait insupportable, ça il le lui sortait souvent. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir ça... Ce besoin qui devenait viscéral, qui lui broyait les entrailles, ce besoin de lui dire, de lui avouer ses sentiments, de lui montrer, de lui donner et qu'il accepte. Peur d'un rejet sévère... Rires de pirate sarcastiques... Mais non elle ne serait pas lâche.

« Je vais p'tet tout faire foirer, mais je crois que là... J'te préviens mais... Il faut que je sache... »

« Hum... »

Il fallait qu'elle sache quoi ? Il eut une sueur froide, finalement peut-être bien qu'elle était comme toutes les filles. Elle allait pas lui demander ça quand même ?.. Fallait pas qu'elle lui demande ça... ça y pourrait pas le dire.

« ... Trafalgar t'en penserais quoi de moi, si j'te disais que j'ai envie de plus que ça ? »

« Que ça ? » elle lui parlait de quoi là ? Que ça quoi ? Elle voulait quoi de plus ?...

« Oui que ça, dans ces moments-là, que répondrais-tu si je te parlais de liens... de bijoux ? »

«...»

Heu... Rien... Il ne répondrait rien... Il enregistrerait juste le message avec un sourcil surpris, et un sourire en coin et c'est tout... Il n'avait jamais pensé à des trucs comme ça... Non... Pour lui ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là, c'était déjà tellement... Le fait qu'elle pourrait se plier à ce genre de pratique, vu le passif, le fait qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même le déconcerta, il ne savait pas si il devait être content ou inquiet... Et puis...

L'idée du bijou s'imprima dans son esprit et il ne réprima pas le frisson qui le submergea. Possessif comme il était, l'idée que sa nana désire porter un bijou comme ça... Du moins que si il lui offrait un bijou comme ça, elle accepterait... Enfin si il avait bien compris... Il avait finalement comme un doute, c'était trop... Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer ornée, parée d'un tel bijou. Putain de cerveau analytique. L'agacement certain qu'il lui procurerait, le plaisir aussi. Il devenait dur rien que d'y penser... Ouais l'idée était intéressante...

Il voyait très bien la scène, elle couché sur le dos, nue, les bras liés derrière la nuque, et lui d'une voix froide « montre-moi » Blue écartant doucement les cuisses, découvrant sa toison « encore... » et enfin le bijou à ses couleurs enfoncé en elle, brillant. Il allait jouir tout seul là... Comme un grand. Sa nana ne disait plus rien. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Son message était passé, oui son message était très bien passé... Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, parce que ça avait un côté c'est trop beau pour être vrai... Nan, ça pouvait pas être ça quand même ?!... Parce que si c'était ça alors... Fallait peut-être tâter le terrain...

Pas foirer.

* * *

Il lui avait fait un cadeau. Blue regardait le paquet avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des cadeaux, c'était rare. Elle réfléchissait à quand remontait le dernier qu'elle avait reçu. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Lui avait-on jamais fait de cadeau avant ?

Blue observait le paquet en tournant autour, comme si cela aurait pu être dangereux, animal sauvage encore endormi. La capitaine pirate n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et en se frottant les mains. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. En plus il ne lui avait pas donné en mains propres, il l'avait posé au milieu de son foutoir dans sa cabine. Elle ne l'avait trouvé qu'après son départ... Elle eut une moue.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait un cadeau ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? elle ne voyait pas.

Blue s'assit au sol toujours un œil sur le foutu présent, elle commença à se rouler un pétard, se calmant, apaisant son esprit, surveillant par de rapides coups d'œil en coin la petite chose immobile.

Le paquet n'était pas parfait, un ruban entourait un papier froissé. Il était vert olive pas terrible comme couleur... Un peu triste.. Elle imaginait le Chirurgien de la Mort cherchant dans ses tiroirs un bout de ruban pour entourer ce "foutu paquet"... Elle était sûre qu'il avait dû dire ou penser ça... Mais il avait fait l'effort, il avait eu l'envie de faire les choses bien. Elle poussa un petit soupire amusé... Il était bizarre quand même.

Blue tout soufflant un gros nuage de fumée tendit son bras et l'attrapa, c'était carré, pas très haut, un peu lourd. Une pensée fugace surgi. Elle regarda le paquet en espérant qu'elle se trompait. Cela aurait été trop énorme, elle ne voulait pas de ça, trop grande responsabilité... Mais connaissant ce capitaine pirate tout rentrait dans l'ordre du possible, il était complètement secoué, alors...

Avec appréhension elle tira doucement sur un des bouts du ruban. Il était doux sous ses doigts, un encore un peu brillant par endroits... Il était dingue ce mec ! C'était quoi cette longueur ? Ouais Trafalgar avait saucissonné son paquet, ça coinçait de partout, ça faisait des nœuds.

Avec une application qui aurait surpris son équipage, Blue dénoua lentement le ruban, délicatement, il glissa entre ses doigts, fluide... Elle le noua dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement nonchalant et pourtant rapide. Le papier bruissait sous ses doigts. Elle hésitait encore.

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, il remarqua immédiatement le long ruban vert qui flottait au vent, et il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le ruban qui entourait le paquet, ce truc l'avait bien fait galérer d'ailleurs. Et de le voir là, au milieu de sa chevelure, ça le fit sourire.

Ouais... Il lui avait fait un cadeau, le premier en date, chaînette et son emblème enchâssé dans une goutte noire qui devait se porter à un endroit bien particulier, il n'avait pas osé lui offrir en mains propres... Savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il doutait trop de son cadeau, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien compris, peut-être qu'il... Enfin donc, il n'avait pas osé, il l'avait déposé dans ses quartiers, au milieu de son bordel... Mais bon elle l'avait trouvé, c'était ça le truc important, ça le rendait heureux.

Il la voyait à la proue de son navire, accrochée aux cordages lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Vraiment elle avait un côté pire qu'une gamine, elle gueulait des youhou sonores et son rire fusait dans l'air, si il avait eu le moindre doute sur sa sincérité là elle venait de le balayer d'un rire et d'un sourire. Sa nana était vraiment heureuse de le voir, la réciproque était tellement vraie, même si il avait plus de tenue, fallait pas déconner non plus ! Il était capitaine pirate, fallait un peu de prestance quand même !

Mais elle, elle en avait rien à foutre de ça, elle agissait selon son bon vouloir et selon ses envies, selon ce qu'elle ressentait... Et pourtant au fond de lui, lui aussi avait envie de gueuler son prénom, mais il ne se laisserait pas aller à ce point-là non plus... Nan fallait pas déconner !... L'attente devenait insupportable, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la jeter en l'air pour mieux pouvoir la rattraper. Il était en manque, en manque de tout, de son odeur, de ses rires, de la douceur de sa peau, du bleu de ses yeux, de la chaleur de son corps... C'était pas bon ! Elle était juste partie deux jours, fallait vérifier un truc, et elle était la meilleure pour les missions d'infiltrations... Juste deux jours et il était comme ça !... Non ! Non ! Non !... C'était pas bon ! Law la vit prendre son envol pour atterrir à ses côtés, elle lui sauta dessus en le prenant dans ses bras, il faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Ouais moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Blue leva les yeux surprise par le ton de sa voix monocorde, la voix de ses mauvais jours, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ce ton-là d'ailleurs. Il était si heureux de la voir, là à l'intérieur... Et en même temps...

« Bin capitaine ? » son équipage était surpris c'était pas peu dire, c'est vrai que eux avaient été le témoin de sa fébrilité, et de son impatience. Il leur envoya un regard polaire, puis son regard disparu dans l'ombre de son chapeau, une moue agacée se dessina sur ses lèvres, il eut même un soupir.

« Trafalgar ? »

Nouveau soupir de la part du Chirurgien de la Mort... Lentement il leva le regard, d'abord ce fut la bouche pas de sourire sur les lèvres charnues, le petit nez avec les pommettes si douces. Il monta sa main et se mit à caresser la peau, l'effleurer légèrement, et puis il y eut les deux grands yeux bleus avec une question qui brûlait, qui le brûlait " qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?"

Savait pas ce qu'il foutait... à l'intérieur c'était un peu brouillon... Enfin brouillon non, chaos émotionnel aurait été plus juste... Soupir interne... Il était heureux vraiment heureux de la voir, il était aussi un peu triste, savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être la certitude de savoir que ça durerait pas, que c'était juste un instant qu'elle lui accordait, qu'il lui accordait ? Une parenthèse... Cette constatation le rendait triste, mélancolique... Et en même temps, ça le mettait en colère, il n'était pas mélancolique ! Il n'était pas mièvre, romantique !

Il n'était pas amoureux !...

Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort, un putain de capitaine pirate ! Sa mâchoire se crispa. En voyant ça Blue fit un pas en arrière, la peau douce disparue et sous ses doigts il n'y eut plus que du vide... Ça c'était hors de question ! Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la ramena dans son giron. Elle semblait un peu perdue, lui aussi... Et c'est là qu'il le senti, il la serrait si fort contre lui, il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément... Il ne s'était pas planté, il avait bien compris, elle avait accepté, elle le portait... Et à l'intérieur tout s'apaisa.

La suite avait été extrêmement intéressante, il restait à bonne distance, dedans là à l'intérieur c'était trop le bordel, le chaos. Il avait besoin de se reprendre... Il l'observait de loin, il avait aperçu son cadeau sans vraiment le chercher. Et ça l'avait fait frissonner de part en part. Partout, à chaque fois frissons électriques et explosion sous son crâne. La première fois il avait eu un encéphalogramme plat... Juste ce blanc dans sa tête sous la vision, vision si fugace qu'il en avait même douté.. Mais non... Et si lui l'avait vu.. Alors... Il posa son regard sur Zoro, le sabreur avait serré la mâchoire et ce regard, ouais dans l'œil du sabreur l'étincelle qui s'y était allumée... Grognement sourd dans ses entrailles et en même temps l'orgueil, sentiment de supériorité, une vanité crasse... Mais...

Une fois seul tous les deux le sabreur et lui, il lui avait dit d'une voix polaire

« Roronoa-ya arrête de laisser traîner tes yeux, et puis arrête d'imaginer... Un conseil comme ça... »

Ensuite il l'avait prise au piège dans son mess, fermant la porte hermétiquement derrière lui... Immersion. Elle ne pourrait pas s'envoler... Non, elle ne pourrait pas fuir.

« Ma demoiselle la pirate vous êtes insupportable... »

Il était agacé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que ce bijoux allait faire remonter. Des sensations et des trucs que ça allait faire remonter, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, du moins pas d'une telle intensité, d'une telle .. Il avait des grondements internes, ce truc, ce feulement animal se réveillait parfois... De plus en plus souvent, il devait bien l'admettre, ou alors il s'en rendait compte juste maintenant... Et ça... Il serra la mâchoire.

« Déjà ?! Mais je viens d'arriver ! T'es dingue ! J'ai fait quoi ce coup-ci ? Nan mais franchement Trafalgar ! Y t'arrive quoi là ? »

Savait pas trop, se comprenait pas vraiment non plus, c'était le chaos dans sa tête, les sensations qui le submergeaient, y avait de tout, tout se mélangeait, l'agacement, le désir, la possessivité, le manque, la colère, et ce besoin qui submergeait tout... Ce besoin d'elle.

« Tu donnes des idées au sabreur, des idées qui me sont réservées...»

Calé dans son dos, son bras autour de ses hanches, la serrant si fort, il lui déboutonna pourtant sa chemise lentement, il avait besoin de voir... Il n'en pouvait plus... Besoin viscéral, il en serrait les dents ! Enfin, il voyait le reflet de sa demoiselle dans le hublot... La vision de son bijou sur son corps... Putain ! Comment c'était beau !... Frissons jusqu'au bas du dos, embrasement dans ses reins, dans son cœur, tout son corps, lave dans ses veines. Il lui mordit l'épaule, c'était beau ce bijou sur son corps, cette petite chaîne et son emblème tombant dans le creux de ses seins, la chaînette retenue par ses tétons dressés et raides

« Regarde comme t'es jolie là... »

« Tu trouves ? » elle avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, comme si elle doutait.

« ... Oh oui... T'aime pas ? »

« Si... »

« Et si je tire dessus... » petits gémissements...

« Dis-moi ce que ça te fait... Dis-moi ... »

« J'aime ça... ça me fait me sentir... »

« Oui te sentir comment ? Dis-moi... »

« J'adore ça, je suis ... J'me sens belle... Et ça me brûle... Savoir que »... Je t'appartiens ... Mais ça elle ne lui dirait pas... Pas encore... Il n'avait pas encore mérité ces mots. Et pourtant, il lui avait offert et elle l'avait mis, vraiment encore tout et son contraire. La pirate en elle-même gueulait, mais la femme qu'elle était soupirait de plaisir, ronronnement soumis... Soupir.

Les mains de sa pirate prenaient appui sur son bras, elle reprit les yeux clos le rouge aux joues « je pourrais être ce que tu veux... peut-être finalement je suis rien qu'une petite putain parce que j'aime ça, me sentir comme ça... avec toi... »

« Petite putain ? Nan t'y es pas du tout... Je te vois pas du tout comme ça... T'es pas du tout ça...»

Non il ne la voyait pas du tout comme ça, mais comme la femme qu'il respectait, qu'il désirait, sa Capitaine pirate. Il tira sur la chaîne remettant délicatement en place son emblème.

Il reboutonna la chemise avec un sourire, regard en coin devant son air étonné, et l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'entraîner sur une des banquettes et l'assit sur ses genoux. Blue était vraiment étonné par son comportement et finalement lui aussi, mais le mot l'avait calmé direct. Caresse du revers de l'index sur la pommette, il la rapprocha de lui et se mit à lui mordiller la ligne de sa mâchoire elle eut un long frisson et un soupir.

« Tu sais.. »

« Hum.. oui...» elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait hésiter

«... Shéerazade l'érudite »

Blue avait murmuré le nom, avec un petit sourire tendre, elle leva les yeux et continua « Une femme qui vivait au Buisson.. elle m'a appris beaucoup Shéerazade elle m'a appris des tas de choses... Même si je ne comprenais pas tout... Shéerazade elle, racontait des histoires, des merveilles fabuleuses, qui faisaient peur parfois, j'écoutais cachée derrière les piles de coussins, et le temps défilait... un jour j'avais aperçu une fine chaîne entre ses jambes j'avais du faire une drôle de tête, elle avait rit, et puis elle s'était mise à me raconter, à me parler de lui. Celui pour qui elle s'était mise à raconter des histoires... Shéerazade l'érudite appartenait à quelqu'un tu vois... En secret … La situation était un peu... »

« Invivable » il imaginait même pas... Et puis le mot raisonna dans sa tête: appartenait... Cette femme appartenait. Regard sur sa nana... Brasier dans son cœur... Heu.

« Ouais... mais tu sais ... C'est elle qui l'a dit pour la première fois ce mot... Avant je ne l'avais jamais entendu, c'était juste dans les histoires que je lisais et auxquelles je ne comprenais rien... te méprends pas j'y comprends toujours pas grand-chose... et puis... j'ai bien vu... avec Shéerazade... faut pas que ça existe... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon, on finit comme Shéerazade ... »

« Comment ? »

« Morte. »

« ... » Ouais fallait qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions sur son passé...

« Et je ne comprenais pas Shéerazade... »

« Et maintenant ? » elle eut un petit sourire adorable,

« Va savoir Trafalgar... » il lui embrassa le cou en souriant contre la peau douce.

Elle avait envie de hurler. De pleurer. Il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout. Il manquait tout... Il n'avait rien compris... Déçu, si déçu, si triste... Sa pirate interne rigolait, se moquant d'elle, lui envoyant des saloperies dans les dents... Il n'avait pas compris... Juste un jeu, tout ça dans ses yeux n'était juste qu'un jeu... Envie de hurler à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Elle ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait monter... ça y est elle commençait à ramasser... On l'avait prévenue.

* * *

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 18 Lapolppottat

Chapitre 18

Lapolppottat

* * *

La scène avait été monté rapidement, pas de fioritures, pas d'écran, pas de décors. Trafalgar n'avait pas aidé, même si ça lui était déjà arrivé... Tss, utiliser une de ses room pour ça... Il avait râlé bien sûr, fallait pas déconner, sa demoiselle l'avait juste regardé avec un sourire et elle lui avait sorti « Mais toi t'as la précision.. Et puis te voir faire c'est juste magique Trafalgar... »... Heu, on lui avait jamais sorti ça... Regard sur sa pirate, elle se foutait pas de lui, il y avait une putain de lumière dans le bleu... Elle le trouvait magique, brasier là à l'intérieur et ronronnement interne... Et il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé... Y faisait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Mais pas cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci il observait l'équipage s'activer, une tension palpable montait doucement, un stress... Pas normal... De temps en temps l'un des marins se relevait et cherchait du regard son capitaine, leur capitaine ne les aidait pas non plus, elle regardait le large en fumant un pétard, pensive, concentrée. Il se passait quelque chose là, mais quoi ? Il surprit le regard de Ito qui traversait le quai en portant des planches sur son épaule, le second lui désigna quelqu'un du regard, et ce n'était pas sa demoiselle, c'était ce con de déserteur, pourquoi ? Il était assis à l'ombre d'un mur, son regard s'était transformé, c'était étrange, un truc vraiment bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les yeux du déserteur avaient pris une teinte rouge, un rouge sang. Trafalgar dégluti, il aimait pas...

Le déserteur ne lâchait pas sa nana de son regard sanglant, le visage du mec était si neutre pourtant. Toujours cette posture froide hautaine, toujours ce côté: "T'es rien, t'es un mauvais.. Je suis meilleur que toi... Je sais quelque chose.." un truc comme ça, enfin c'est ce qu'il ressentait quand il le regardait... Il détestait ce gars... Pouvait pas l'encadrer... Il n'aurait pas eu ce lien avec l'équipage de sa pirate qu'il l'aurait déjà occis... Mais pour être parfaitement objectif si ce gars n'avait pas eu ce lien avec sa demoiselle, il en aurait rien eu à taper.

Le mec se décolla du mur dans un mouvement félin, fluide, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux, sa demoiselle se retourna et lui rendit son regard. Putain, il détestait comment elle regardait ce mec !.. Y avait un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais en même temps il n'avait pas peur... Tss... Peur n'importe quoi.. Nan y s'inquiétait pas... Enfin... Ils ne s'étaient toujours rien promis, rien dit, rien demandé... Nan fallait pas, Trafalgar tu déconnes sec là !... Dire, promettre, demander... Le Chirurgien de la Mort secoua la tête en soupirant, ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau, il eut une moue agacée.

Parce que oui, là à l'intérieur, il n'avait aucune inquiétude, il savait... Il savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une totale confiance en elle à ce niveau-là... Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, nan c'était même pas qu'il avait décidé. C'est qu'il lui faisait confiance et c'est tout... C'était comme ça, il savait. Mais là, entre ces deux-là... Il se passait un truc et il aimait pas, et bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'elle non plus, pas trop... Le déserteur l'avait regardé avec un sourire un peu malsain, carnassier, comme finalement lui pouvait lui sourire... Et ça aussi il avait détesté... Et puis il s'était barré, la laissant seule sur le quai, sa demoiselle s'était cambrée en s'enfonçant les poings dans les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler... Heu... Ouais, y ce passait un truc là.

Le soir était tombé, il faisait bon, petite brise fraîche, agréable, pas de rideau rouge ce coup-ci, lumières crues braquées sur la scène, spots agressifs ... Ah électrique.. ça allait envoyer du bruit ce soir. L'équipage avec leurs instruments, Ito derrière la batterie, Ito était ultra-tendu, en fait les trois hommes de l'équipage du Chevaucheur étaient ultra-tendus, ils s'envoyaient des regards stressés et remplis de doute... Et là le con de déserteur sorti de l'ombre pour se caler sous un spot... Oh putain, comme il aimait pas !. Le con déserteur était parmi eux, chemise blanche immaculée, visage de marbre et de nouveau le rouge dans les yeux sous ses épis noirs... Sexy en diable, même lui pouvait l'admettre. Les jeunes filles autour de lui se pâmaient complètement pour ce con de déserteur guitariste.

Blue semblait plus tassée plus petite que d'habitude et puis elle s'étira, faisant rouler ses épaules, son cou. Elle jetait des regards en biais sur son ancien second. Sa demoiselle se gratta le crâne en soupirant, elle avait une petite moue, un truc de l'ordre de l'adorable, puis d'un regard elle balaya la foule, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent... Bon, c'était pas bien difficile non plus de le retrouver dans la foule. Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort, son espace était rarement compromis, il faisait peur. Et là il réalisa un truc, à cause de cette foule qui lui laissait tant d'espace, il y avait tant de vide autour de lui. Il réalisa qu'avec sa jolie pirate il n'y avait jamais eu ce vide, jamais et ce dés le premier soir. Et qu'en plus, elle et seulement elle arrivait à combler ce vide, juste avec cette chaleur qu'il ressentait là à l'intérieur, partout rien qu'en la regardant... Nan tu déconne sec là Trafalgar, faut que t'arrête !... Elle est le vent... Regarde là... Elle est le vent

« Hum... C'est la première fois qu'on joue ensemble..» regard sur le déserteur « Depuis très longtemps... Ce que vous allez entendre, bin on va découvrir ensemble.. Sorte de test de la mort, sans filets... En bref c'est un gros essuyage des plâtres soyez indulgents... »

Test de la mort.. Il aimait bien comment ça sonnait... Par contre le déserteur lui il aimait pas, il avait fait un pas en arrière, et puis il avait eu un sourire un peu malsain, un peu amer.

Les spectateurs, assez nombreux finalement, des pirates, son équipage, celui des chapeaux de paille, mais des civils aussi beaucoup, quelques marines qui essayaient de se fondre dans la masse, il avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient là qu'en tant qu'espion, informateur... ça durerait pas... Il les surveillait du coin de l'œil, il était pas le seul à faire ça d'ailleurs.

Musique bizarre, aiguë lancinante, elle chantait le poing levé... Allégeance pirate, hymne de liberté, regard objectif sur leur monde... Et puis le con de déserteur s'était rapproché du micro, il se mit à chanter tout en grattant frénétiquement sa guitare, Blue le regardait étonnée c'était pas prévu … Le déserteur soutenait le regard de son ancien capitaine, puis il se mit à hurler.

Blue s'était reculé les yeux grands ouverts, surprise, étonnée... Il écoutait les paroles que l'autre crachait.. Humpff, vraiment ce mec la connaissait trop bien, sa demoiselle regardait son équipage qui suivait le rythme. Ouais, ils avaient répété et vu le regard elle était pas au courant. Il la vit se tendre, prenait-elle cela comme une trahison ? Sûrement.

La chanson était si noire, si dure, si violente. Pleine de rage de haine et de douleur... Pleine de folie... Pleine de sang...

Le déserteur ne lui laissa pas reprendre le contrôle, il avait un sourire malsain, et puis il le vit chercher quelqu'un dans le public, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent son sourire devint encore plus mauvais.

Déclaration de guerre, il le ressentit comme ça, il allait s'en prendre plein la face ! Là-bas sur la scène Blue avait la tête penchée, elle aussi s'était pris la chanson en plein dans la face. Et puis il enchaîna, et là, le capitaine Trafalagar Law ne ressenti qu'un vague de rage, de colère. Il regarda sa pirate, elle avait un rictus mauvais, un drôle de sourire en coin, une lueur étrange dans le regard, presque amusée... Et pourtant les paroles lui ne l'amusaient pas du tout, elles lui donnaient la rage..." Tu sais comment... Comment ça jouit les mecs roussit". Le déserteur la voix gémissante comme si il était en train de la prendre là, juste avec sa voix. Il allait le défoncer, il devait se calmer... Ce n'était qu'une chanson, hein ? De la musique, non ?

Alors pourquoi les paroles, les sous-entendus où pas d'ailleurs, y parlait d'une pute de dope, cœur enfantin chantant des trucs vraiment pas de leur âge... Y avait tant de désespoir, c'était si glauque... Et la rage se calma instantanément. Yeux grand ouvert sur la réalisation du truc... Oser sortir ça, raconter ça ! Il allait le tuer... Il allait tuer ce mec... Putain de trahison envers elle !... Regard sur sa nana, elle levait les yeux au ciel, une moue amusée, elle reprenait même le refrain s'amusant lascive, y avait même des rires qui fusaient pendant que le déserteur crevait d'amour pour elle dans chaque mot qu'il balançait avec hargne et désespoir.. Et puis ça avait continué, il avait continué y voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, y vidait ses tripes avec rage, avec tendresse, avec douleur... Ce connard de déserteur était en train de lui faire une putain de déclaration d'amour là, sur cette scène devant lui, devant eux tous... Il allait le tuer... regards sur sa nana... Elle regardait le déserteur avec une bienveillance blasée.

Blue avait eu un soupir, elle se gratta le bout du nez, regard à Ito, signe muet... Musique lancinante un côté bal du désespoir... Voix douce s'élevant dans l'air: « Quand y a plus rien.. Que le bruit du frigo...»... Au début il avait cru qu'elle parlait du déserteur, mais non... Elle parlait de son deuil, elle parlait d'Ace, elle chantait l'apparition de la Veuve Noire... Et le Chirurgien voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, il l'avait ressenti ce vide, cet abîme sans fin... Oui à la mort de Cora-san, c'était tout à fait ça... « Quand y a plus rien.. Je deviens folle... Qu'y a même plus de bruit...»... Les dernières notes flottaient encore dans l'air, tendues et aliénantes, le silence de la foule, et puis sa demoiselle déclarant calmement:

« T'as vu moi aussi chais faire dans le genre glauque... Mais on est pas là pour ça... Tu vois que le sordide... T'es gloomy... »

Tout l'équipage eut un mouvement de recul, même le déserteur, ça devait être une putain d'insulte dans la bouche de Blue ! Et rien qu'avec ça, elle reprit le contrôle, regard sur son équipage, là c'était eux qui s'étaient tassés, sourire en coin de la part de sa demoiselle... Clin d'œil et la musique explosa, un truc joyeux, lumineux, un truc qui vous donnait une putain de patate... Regard sur le con de déserteur, il avait raté un truc... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, parce que quoi qu'il se soit passé sur cette scène entre ces deux-là, le con de déserteur venait de se ramasser la face... Apaisement total là, à l'intérieur... Nan... Fallait pas... Fallait pas... Reprends-toi Trafalgar!... Tu sais qu'y faut pas!...

Depuis ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez sa demoiselle, elle était tendue. C'était pas vis-à -vis de lui, non... C'était en général, elle disparaissait, s'enfermait dans sa cabine. Personne et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre.

Des sensations, des sentiments l'assaillaient, il les bloquait avec difficultés, les repoussait avec force, mais l'inquiétude commençait à le tirailler et l'attitude de sa demoiselle ne faisait que la renforcer. Elle était devenue si... Lointaine... Ailleurs... Semblait perdue... Il savait bien quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi et ça le perturbait. Elle avait des phrases sibyllines, des regards indéchiffrables, ses sourires étaient devenus rares.

La capitaine était assise au milieu de ses nakama. Ils étaient aux petits soins pour elle, et lui hurlaient qu'elle allait y arriver, qu'elle allait tenir le coup. Son regard était vague. Ses gestes étaient pleins de tics, une nervosité clairement exprimée. Elle se grattait le cou, et le creux du bras. Elle buvait sec, son second replissant sans discontinuer son verre, le coffre rouge était posé devant elle ouvert, elle fumait avec persévérance.

« J'ai chaud... J'ai trop chaud » et dans un mouvement rapide elle se leva, pour virer son pantalon, pantalon qu'elle jeta au loin.

Petite culotte noire à pois rose.

« Capitaine ! Voyons ! »

« Quoi j'ai chaud !... »

le Chirurgien de la Mort remarqua les regards concupiscents des hommes autour de lui. Leurs regards pervers glissaient sur le corps de la pirate... De sa pirate... Une sensation lui broya les entrailles... De nouveau cette bette... Sensations incongrues et désagréables... Il avait envie de tous les tuer, ou de la rhabiller manu militari.. y savait pas... y avait les deux...

Là-bas la pirate s'était rassise à califourchon sur le banc de fortune, et s'était remise à picoler et fumer le visage sombre. Non, c'était pas la fête... Il avait envie d'aller la retrouver, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Lui-même ne savait pas bien pourquoi... Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort merde il ne deviendrait pas comme... Comme quoi ? Une voix interne lui murmurait des mots, qui le faisait crisser des dents. Non !... Non ! ... Non !... Il n'était pas amoureux de cette pirate... Fallait pas !... C'était une idée à la con... Une des pires peut-être.

Elle râlait qu'elle avait chaud... Au loin le déserteur la regardait d'un œil concerné et inquiet. Il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ouais, il se passait un truc là. Un truc ancien, un truc sûrement bien lourd, bien dur, bien merdique. Sa nana se frottait le visage comme si elle voulait s'arracher la peau. Son corps oscillait avec un mouvement de pendule. Rythme sec de métronome. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle déglutissait avec difficulté. Son équipage était muet. Puis avec un mouvement lent, comme si tout cela lui demandait une force surhumaine, elle se pencha en avant. Ferma les yeux et soupira. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières son regard était flou. Elle se ralluma une clope, elle tremblait. Elle secoua la tête, et tout en déglutissant « ça va... les gars c'est passé... » Et elle s'autorisa enfin un sourire.

Ouais, un truc dur, et pourtant il ne bougea pas...

…

Le soleil était couchant, gros nuages aux teintes rosées dans le ciel. Ils discutaient elle était assise sur le bastingage du Chevaucheur, ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, elle fumait un gros pétard, le regard perdu dans l'océan à leur pied.

« ... C'est passé quoi ? »

« Rien Trafalgar... C'est pas important... »

« Ah ouais... Pas eut l'impression... »

« ...Ah... à cause de là-bas... »

« Là-bas ? »

« D'où je viens... Il y a des... » elle soupira... « Je sais pas trop... Des trucs qui restent... Malgré tout. »

« ... »

Oui, il s'en doutait, vu son passé, y avait forcément des trucs qui restent... Mais là on rentrait dans le domaine du manque. Sa nana était en manque, et vu ce qu'elle se prenait déjà c'est qu'on rentrait vraiment dans le lourd, le très lourd.

« Alors je lutte... Je lutte comme je peux... Comme une malade... » elle se tut un instant « Parce que je veux pas... Je veux plus... » elle voulait pas craquer, il eut un sourire, il aimait ce qu'il entendait.

« J'suis médecin.. J'peux p'tet aider ?. »

« Non... Et puis j'aime pas les médecins... »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le pourquoi n'a aucune importance, c'est le résultât qui compte. »

« ... »

Pas faux, son corps se tendait à nouveau, les frissons revenaient en force. Elle se frotta les yeux et attrapa une bouteille pour en boire une longue gorgée. Soupir...

C'était dur, ce qu'elle vivait là était dur... Douloureux... Mais elle luttait à sa manière, avec ses herbes, ses drogues, avec l'alcool... Mais pas avec le sexe, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas attrapée, elle était devenu insaisissable... Protégée par son équipage, toujours entourée ou alors disparaissant complètement. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne bougeait pas, il se sentait mis à l'écart... Même si il avait envie d'elle, que ça commençait à lui manquer... Que ça lui manquait déjà... Il en l'emmerderait pas avec ça, vu ce qu'elle vivait... Nan franchement il l'emmerderait pas avec ça. Où alors si elle venait à lui... Mais sinon... Hum... Et puis il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort, juste de sentir sa chaleur... Nan ! ... Tain ! Nan fallait pas... Fallait pas...

Elle le regardait.

« Je lutte Trafalgar... Je ne vais pas être très disponible dans les prochains jours... » il acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton, oui il comprenait, ça lui posait pas de problème, c'était pas de ça qu'il avait envie de toute façon.

« Tu... peux faire quelque chose pour que ça passe ? »

« Ouais, j'pourrais... Mais... »

« Mais... »

« ça te change... ça te rend différent... ça peut être violent »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... J'veux pas retomber dans ce truc-là... »

« ... »

« Y se passe un truc ... Donc c'était à prévoir... Dans un sens... »

Il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi, quel truc ? Qu'est-ce qui était à prévoir ? A cause de quoi ? ... Pensée qui glissa immédiatement à: à cause de lui ? Et rien que cette idée-là... Ronronnement interne... Non ... Non... Putain, non !

« Mais je lutte... »

Le corps de sa nana eut un long frisson, il pouvait voir la chair de poule sur ses bras, elle se leva lui fit un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et disparu dans un claquement de doigts. Il vit la lumière s'allumer dans la cabine de la capitaine.

Chute d'eau, instant de paix et de rigolade, pique-nique... Vraiment ces Chapeaux de paille avaient une drôle conception de la piraterie. Elle plaisait beaucoup à ses nakamas. La journée était chaude, le soleil haut, Bepo pataugeait en soupirant de plaisir. L'odeur viande grillée le faisait saliver, un immense blaireau avait voulu les bouffer, et bien non ce seraient eux qui le mangeraient. Il s'était demandé quel goût pouvait avoir la viande de blaireau... Il avait eu comme un doute, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de partager son trouble avec la Jambe Noire, qui l'avait rassuré et s'était mis à lui expliquer les divines saveurs que pouvait avoir cet animal, quand il était bien préparé, pasque sinon c'était vraiment dégueulasse et il était parti préparer la viande avec l'aide Chopper-ya, Jean-Bart était allé donner un coup de main avec le feu.

Heu... Mais il avait vraiment demandé ça ? Il les observait tous, Sachi tirait une grosse caisse hors de l'eau pour attraper les bouteilles mises au frais. Tout allait si vite, son cercle intime, sa zone de confort, son espace personnel avait été réduit en miettes, volait en éclats. Aucun des pirates présent n'avait le sens de ces mots: espace vital, son équipage mis à part, et finalement, bizarrement ça l'agaçait plus autant qu'avant...

Il arrivait à rire de leur connerie maintenant... Bon pas toujours... C'était quand même parfois des demeurés complets, comme maintenant, Mugiwara voulait aller nager... Hum, nager ? Donc bouées de gamin multicolores, Zoro bombant le torse en râlant contre ce foutu capitaine. Ussop avait cru entendre des bruits dans la forêt en contrebas et avait un peu de mal à se détendre, en gros il braillait. La navigatrice s'était mise à hurler comme une harpie parce que Luffy l'avait éclaboussée, elle venait de l'assommer, il était en train de couler... Quant à Brook le sac d'os il essayait de remonter la cascade en courant dessus et hurlant "ça passe ! ça passe ! ... ça passe pas !... au secours oh oh oh " sous les regards médusés d'une poignée de ses nakamas... Des demeurés.

Sa demoiselle un peu en retrait, assise sur un caillou, le bout de son pied effleurant l'eau, toujours une partie de son équipage dans son sillage, autour d'elle. Ils se passaient le relais, mais ne lui tendait jamais le bâton. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état, son regard était si... Il ne la quittait pas des yeux... inquiet... Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?... Elle était forte, et elle lutait, il fallait croire en elle... Et tout d'un coup son corps tomba en arrière au ralenti, son pouvoir s'échappant en longues rafales, faisant tourbillonner sa chevelure. Il se leva et se mit à courir vers elle. Mais ce n'était pas lui que l'équipage appelait, c'était le con de déserteur... Le mec était déjà accroupi prés d'elle, il avait une voix si désolée

« Putain Blue !... Non !... » il leva les yeux sur l'équipage regard sombre

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« On sait pas.. quatre mois sûrs » répondit Ito

« Putain Blue !... Tu fous quoi !... Merde ! »

Au bout de quatre mois son corps avait toujours des réactions pareilles.. Putain mais elle prenait quoi ? Le déserteur avait une moue sévère, il attrapa Blue dans ses bras. Y se passait quoi là ? Ça aurait du être lui, il lui lança un regard noir. Tous les pirates les encerclaient, Chopper gueulait comme un veau en commençant à farfouiller dans son sac. Il savait pas pourquoi mais il se doutait que ça servirait à rien... Sa demoiselle avait ouvert les yeux, bleu troublé, sombre, braqué dans les yeux de ce con de déserteur.

« Non Nils, j'veux plus... »

« T'a pas le choix... »

« J'veux plus... Plus toute seule... Pas seule... » le mec le regarda avec un sale sourire, puis baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa pirate il lui dit

« Tu seras pas toute seule... J'te le promet... Hey Chirurgien attrape le coffre et viens... Suis-moi... Enfin si t'as pas peur. »

Peur... Tss peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Dans un geste lent il referma le coffre, et le cala sous son bras, il fit venir à lui Kikoku. Le déserteur hocha la tête.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton arme, là où tu vas, elle te sera inutile. Voire dangereuse. » regard sur l'équipage de la pirate, tête baisé Ito lui demanda

« S'te plaît Chirurgien, fait ce qu'y dit, y sait... Et ça me fait chier autant que toi... Mais... »

Il appela Bépo, et lui tendit son arme, puis il suivit le gars d'un pas lent. Ils étaient rentré dans la jungle luxuriante qu'il avait traversée en arrivant, il reconnut l'endroit où le blaireau les avait attaqué, y avait eu des paris sur qui ...

« Lapolppottat Chirurgien, voilà ce qui lui arrive... » jamais entendu ce mot

« Lapota ? »

« Lapolppottat hum … Comment expliquer ça... » le mec eut une moue

« .. C'est une sorte de... » regard sur Blue « Elle dirait une malédiction... Ou une liberté ultime »

Regard sur sa nana, elle semblait être tombée dans une sorte torpeur. Le déserteur la portait contre lui et marchait d'un pas tranquille, il avait envie de la lui arracher des bras... Il prenait sur lui là.

« Tu la connais depuis longtemps Blue ? »

« Ouais... Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? »

« Non ça, ça serait plutôt toi... »

« ... Faut faire un feu... » il posa délicatement Blue aux centre d'une petite clairière moussue.

« Y va se passer quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien Chirurgien... J'vais chercher de l'eau... »

Il faisait le feu, jetant de temps en temps des regards sur sa pirate. Son corps était parcouru de frissons. Un mot comme une litanie... non...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit en croisant les bras devant lui, il retira doucement une mèche de cheveux coincée dans sa bouche. Regard scrutateur, vraiment elle allait mal, son corps avait lâché mais son esprit tenait encore bon. Non, elle ne voulait pas ce qui allait se passer, caresse légère du revers de l'index sur une pommette brûlante

« Hey... accroches-toi. » elle ouvrit les yeux, impression étrange, une tempête la dévorait de l'intérieur, un truc qu'elle essayait encore de dompter.

« Ne le fais pas... ne rentre pas là... » c'était juste un murmure.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Dans cet état elle avait encore la force de le prévenir. L'autre était revenu, et s'était assis à l'écart, il se releva lentement en lançant un regard perçant sur le déserteur. Le capitaine Trafalgar se trouvait devant deux choix. Il avait cette envie de rester là près d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort. Mais il voulait aussi comprendre, et en regardant sa nana, le capitaine Trafalgar se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui apprendre, vu l'état. Il eut un long soupir et se détourna d'elle pour se rapprocher du con de déserteur. Le gars avait ouvert le coffre, et dans le petit bol il commença à mélanger diverses poudres, plantes, appliqué et sérieux. Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir ce bol. Il se posa contre un rocher, son regard ne quittait pas sa demoiselle, il demanda d'une voix neutre

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi Chirurgien ? Pourquoi ça ? » le déserteur lui montra le bol « Pourquoi hein, c'est un mot qui doit revenir sans cesse dans ta p'tite tête de Chirurgien... Pourquoi ? Comment ? D'où ? »

« Je sais ... »

« Ah je vois que Blue t'a parlé... Mais de quoi ? Il y tant de choses, que tu crèves de savoir... De quoi a-t-elle bien pu te parler ?... »

Regard neutre... Il se trompait, il avait pas spécialement envie de savoir... Ça c'était avant... Non, il avait pas spécialement envie de remettre le couvert de suite.

« Remarque, elle m'a dit très très sérieusement que les histoires on les comprenait toujours mieux quand on connaissait le début, le avant d'avant que le rideau ne s'ouvre... Alors elle t'a raconté ça... A toi... Vraiment ? De son île ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête... Ouais elle lui avait parlé de ça, parmi d'autres choses... Le con de déserteur le regarda étonné, puis son regard se fit perçant. Il se mit à marmonner « Tain !... Lui a dit ça... Tsss... A lui ? ... » Le mec soupira, il n'y avait plus aucune tension en lui. Par ce soupir il admettait sa défaite. Et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il reprit, les yeux toujours sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Savoir n'est pas comprendre Chirurgien... »

Ouais. Savoir n'était pas comprendre... Il savait des tas de trucs, mais il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il savait qu'elle était libre, le vent. Il savait qu'il était possessif, que c'en était maladif... Alors oui, depuis ce concert et malgré ce qu'elle vivait il gardait toujours ses distances... Parce que y fallait pas... Il déconnait...

Le déserteur se pencha près du corps de Blue, lui soulevant la tête et lui fit boire doucement le contenu du bol... Gestes tendres... En lui parlant, en la rassurant, l'encourageant. Puis le récipient vide il la relâcha et passa quelque chose au doigt de sa nana, puis vint se rasseoir en face de lui pour recommencer le mélange.

« Pour toi Chirurgien. J'lui ai promis qu'elle ne serait pas seule. » il lui lança un truc qu'il attrapa par réflexe, et il fut drainé de sa force, regard sur l'objet, anneau en granit marin.

« Mets le » puis il lui tendit le bol.

« Bois... »

« Me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Bois si tu veux comprendre un peu... »

Psychotrope d'une puissance rare... La violence de la drogue courant dans ses veines le laissa pantois, l'anneau en granit marin à son doigts l'épuisait... Il eut peur, peur primale, c'était dangereux... Regard sur sa pirate, la tête penchée en avant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa respiration devenant rapide. Devant lui le feu semblait onduler, grossir. Une voix lointaine lui conseillait d'arrêter de luter. De ne pas avoir peur... De boire encore... De tout boire... Ce qu'il faisait machinalement... C'était infect... Son corps était étrange, ce n'était pas le sien.. Sa vision devenait floue. Un chant étrange s'éleva dans l'air... Mélodie primaire qui raisonnait en lui... Battement sourd... Hypnotisant... Respiration... Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait comprendre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et là... Le feu sembla engloutir la femelle... Et il fit un bond pour la sauver... Un bond ? Il se passait quoi là ? Regard sur ses mains, il y avait des pattes, de grosses pattes poilues, fourrure blanche striée de noir... Respiration... Il secoua la tête, ses mains réapparurent floues... Ok un hallucinogène violent... Sous lui sa pirate sautait de manière étrange, ses yeux brillaient intensément... Battements sourds... Et la voix, le rythme de cette voix...

Elle eut un long feulement rauque. Il lui répondit dans un grognement sauvage... Respiration.. Y se passait quoi ? C'était sa voix ?... Silence.. Battements lents profonds, certains... Sa femelle se mit à jouer avec lui, lui sautant dessus, en glapissant. Il cligna les yeux. C'était fou, il bondissait, en grognant, animal... Paix intense, joie intense, cœur brûlant, brasier.. Et toujours ce battement, là au fond qu'il sentait monter... Respiration... Il folâtrait comme un gamin, au milieu de la jungle, sautant d'arbre en arbre, ressentant tout. Heureux juste profondément heureux d'être là, avec elle, de vivre ça... Bonheur intense, lui sautant dessus, la mordant, avec des grognements contents et des ronronnements... Et puis il n'y eut que le vide... Battements rapides, erratiques... Rugissements rauques... Colère et rage devant le vide... Battements sourds... Douleur... Sa femelle, sa femelle... Il retrouva sa piste de son odeur. Le feu toujours là, et derrière les flammes montantes sa femelle ondulante, jouant avec les ombres qui se projetaient sur le sol... Sa femelle, à lui... Grognement sourd, battements lents... Traînants lourds... Il lui sauta dessus grognement féral. Elle se débattait, il entendait la mâchoire se refermer sur du vide, sauvage. Grand coup de griffe et il la retourna la coinçant entre ses pattes. Son dos se cambrant, le postérieur de sa femelle se frottait contre son sexe, essayant de s'échapper de son emprise. Elle sentait bon, et l'odeur de son propre désir lui arriva jusqu'au nez. Râle rauque... Battements sourds.. Respiration...

Il eut l'impression que son esprit regagna son corps comme dans un battement de cils, il oscillait entre les deux états, son esprit essayait encore de reprendre le dessus. Sa vision revint sous lui le corps de Blue se cambrait, elle grognait, en secouant le sable de la clairière, créant des nuages de poussière... Le chant repris... Vision floue de son entourage il se sentit repartir, regard sur sa femelle, calme intense, tension palpable... À lui! ... Battements grondants... À lui! ... Et tout explosa dans sa tête... Il lui mordit la nuque et la pénétra avec emportement et sauvagerie. Ronronnements... Il voyait le filet de sang couler dans son dos... Le goût métallique dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il la pilonnait sauvagement l'amena rapidement vers la jouissance... A lui! Il jouit dans grognement rauque en la mordant fortement, glapissement. Et puis ce fut le noir...

Quand le capitaine Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux la nuit avait bien avancé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, tous ses membres étaient endoloris. Un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Un mal de crâne de fou... Une lourdeur, une torpeur, son regard tomba sur sa main, l'avait toujours ce foutu anneau en granit marin. Dans son champ de vision apparut une paire de jambes. Il leva les yeux, devant lui se tenait le déserteur, il avait un drôle de regard. Il s'accroupit lentement, et lui retira l'anneau en soupirant.

« Doucement Chirurgien, laisse-toi un peu de temps. »

« ... » clignement des yeux, il voulait parler, mais il n'avait plus de voix, juste une douleur au fond de sa gorge... Alors c'était bien lui, cet animal ?

« Le tigre est sorti cette nuit... épargne ta voix »

Le tigre ? La bête c'était donc ça, un tigre... Pelage blanc contre fourrure noire luisante... Il déglutit. Il senti la brise sur son corps, il était nu, il frissonnait.

« Oui, c'était toi... C'était elle aussi... » le gars lui tendit son pantalon pendant qu'il essayait de se relever pour s'asseoir sans y parvenir.

« ... »

Oui, il le savait du moins une partie de lui le savait, il avait réussi à garder une étincelle de conscience à certains moments de cet... épisode étrange...

« C'est ça Lapolppottat... C'est bizarre hein ? »

Soupir... C'était le cas d'le dire. Un truc de malade... Une expérience psychotropique d'une intensité rare, il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il enfilait son futal avec difficulté, sur ses bras des marques violacées, des traces de griffes, le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait mal partout.

« T'inquiète tu vas t'en remettre, mais ça nous change de l'intérieur... à chaque fois... »

« Comment tu peux savoir ?... »

« Moi aussi j'y suis passé... Plusieurs fois... »

« ... »

« Ce qui se passe pendant Lapolppottat reste secret... »

Devait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait pas envie... De quoi se souvenait le Chirurgien, jusqu'à où ? Devait-il lui dire, qu'après son repos postcoïtal, il avait vu le tigre se mettre à lécher la blessure ? Allait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait vu lécher les joues de Blue ? Se reculant pour revenir lentement vers elle ventre à terre, la tête basse, avec un feulement si désespéré, il lui avait même tendu sa gorge, l'offrant à ses mâchoires, allait-il lui dire ?... Nan, il en avait pas envie... Nan, il ne l'aiderait pas là-dessus...

« ... »

« Mais si je ne parle pas tu vas me tuer... Tu l'as marquée... Pas moi... Jamais...» juste le strict minimum pour sauver sa peau, parce que là y marchait sur le fil du rasoir...

« C'est quoi ce truc ?... » il désignait le bol

« Une drogue, qu'on administrait aux ... »

« Aux ? »

« Aux esclaves, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, pour tester leur docilité peut être ?. Une sorte de jeu, les paris étaient ouverts... Blue n'avait jamais encore été attrapée et marquée comme tu viens de le faire... Jamais, c'est pour ça qu'elle les rendait fous... »

« ... »

Un jeu ? Les paris ?... Mais ça n'avait rien de drôle, c'était dangereux.. C'était glauque...

« Forcée à boire cette mixture, jour après jours, nuit après nuit, elle est devenu dépendante et ce n'est pas n'importe quoi... Si on arrête … On en crève. Et si on en prend trop, trop souvent, on devient fou, et on change sans retour possible... »... quel sale menteur il faisait, son regard se posa sur les pupilles encore dilatées du Chirurgien, il regarda Blue « Ou peut-être pas... »

« Pourquoi tu sais tant de chose ? » et puis tout ça serait à vérifier.. vraiment ce mec, y avait un truc vraiment pas net.

« Parce que je viens du même endroit chirurgien... Elle m'a sauvé... Quand j'étais enfant elle m'a sauvé.» Allait-il lui parler de ça? Nan, c'était pas le moment et puis la dette était trop grande... « Et moi je n'ai pas pu. Alors je l'ai soutenu... J'ai bu cette chose... Et j'ai appris les chants, j'ai couru avec elle dans les bois comme tu viens de le faire... Je l'ai protégé avec toute ma force... Mais je n'ai jamais pu la soumettre parce que...» elle ne voulait pas de moi... Mais ça non plus il ne le dirait pas... à la place.. « Moi aussi je l'ai gardé à chaque fois cette étincelle... »

« ... »

« Tu l'avais aussi je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. »

« ... »

Heu oui, mais pas tout le temps, mais oui il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Et à cause de ça je n'ai jamais pu ... Mais toi tu l'as fait sans aucune hésitation. Tu l'as soumise et marquée faisant couler son sang... Elle t'appartient désormais, elle est à toi... Et puis..»

A lui ? Parce que défoncé, il l'avait marquée, parce qu'il l'avait... Violée... C'était barbare... Nouvelle montée de bile, et maintenant ?

Gémissement de Blue il se rapprocha d'elle chancelant son pas mal assuré, il était perclus de crampes et de douleurs. Tain ! Dans sa nuque la trace de sa mâchoire, la marque de ses dents bien nette, profonde, longue coulée de sang sur le dos nu, la trace de ses mâchoires partout sur son corps... Empreintes de ses mains, de ses doigts de ses ongles sur ses hanches, sur son ventre. Longues griffures sur ses seins. Le résultat de cette folie le laissa... C'était étrange, il était abasourdi devant la violence dont il avait dû faire preuve, pour la soumettre... L'animalité qui sommeillait en lui, la bête oui avait marqué la jeune femme devant lui, avec violence et sauvagerie... Il soupira, vraiment Blue l'emmenait sur des sentiers étranges... Dangereux... Il retira l'anneau qu'elle portait toujours à son doigt. Son pouvoir reprit vie refermant les coupures, les griffures, faisant disparaître les hématomes. Mais dans sa nuque, même si la peau s'était refermée, la trace de ses dents restait, petits traits blancs au niveau de sa clavicule... Et malgré tout le dégoût, il ne put empêcher la bouffée d'orgueil.

« Va-t'en... » elle avait toujours les yeux clos... « Laisse-moi... » c'était à prévoir.

« Non... »

« Ça n'a aucune importance... » pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance... Il tiqua.

« Ah oui vraiment ?... »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que l'autre con t'a raconté, mais tout ça n'a aucune importance. »

« On en parlera plus tard... »

« Non.. On en parle maintenant parce que sinon ça va nous bouffer le foie... Je suis libre... » pour elle c'était ça qui était important... Alors que... Il venait de la violer.

« Oui je sais... On n'emprisonne pas le vent.. » elle ouvrit les yeux, regard las, vague sourire sur ses lèvres...

Mouais, ça avait été une expérience de malade... Et dieu sait qu'il en connaissait un rayon... Mais là... Jamais il n'avait vécu de truc si... Violent.

Il avait décidé de ranger cet épisode dans la case expérience psychotropique, bizarre intense mais sans conséquence. Il le fallait... Elle était libre, rien ne de bon ne pouvait découler d'une domination si intense, sinon un cambrement rétif. Et puis il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça... Toute cette expérience lui amenait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas le réel. Il se mentait, il le savait. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient étaient trop... trop intenses, trop contradictoires, il avait des montées de colère, de peine de honte et puis d'orgueil aussi, vainqueur, personne ne l'avait jamais possédée de cette manière-là, et là ronronnement interne...

Et finalement ça, il devait l'admettre... ça lui plaisait.

* * *

A suivre...


	19. Chapitre 19 à crever

Chapitre 19

A crever !

* * *

Une agitation secouait les marins et la capitaine du Chevaucheur de tempête depuis un petit moment. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les différents accrochages avec la marine, ou plusieurs navires battant les couleurs de Big Mom, non ça n'avait rien à voir. Ito était devenu presque hystérique au cours des jours. Sa demoiselle quant à elle s'était enfermée à plusieurs reprises dans sa bibliothèque travaillant jusqu'à tard, coups d'éscargophones perdus dans la nuit, recoupant des informations, lisant des cartes, l'air concentré. C'était une facette qui ne l'avait même pas effleuré... Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisait... Elle n'était donc pas aussi dingue que ça...

Il lui était arrivé de la regarder pendant de longs moments, restant discret, invisible... Parfois, il avait vu ses yeux se figer, tout son corps se figeait, pensive... Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées, semblait si loin, réfléchissant à bloc... Il se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser de manière si intense ? Et l'ombre qu'il voyait passer dans le bleu, lui tordait les entrailles. C'est en général à ce moment-là qu'il se faisait remarquer, leurs regards s'accrochaient enfin, et là à l'intérieur de lui, y avait un brasier qui s'allumait partout, et il la lui fallait, c'était comme ça... Il voulait se gorger de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de ses goûts et de ses gémissements... Et ce grondement qui s'amplifiait là à l'intérieur de jour en jour.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette fois-là, au fond cette jungle, là où il l'avait... Enfin si, juste une fois quelques jours plus tard, il s'était renseigné sur la récurrence des prises. Parce qu'il voulait s'y préparer, plus jamais il ne voulait lui faire subir ça ! Il devait trouver une solution ! Oui, il devait trouver un moyen pour dompter ce truc qui sommeillait en lui. Cette facette de lui-même le faisait flipper parce qu'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait aimé ça... Elle l'avait envoyé chier d'une manière emportée, lui promettant un taquet derrière le crâne si il remettait ça sur le tapis ! Ça l'avait fait rire, comme si elle pouvait. Ça avait de nouveau fini dans une room à se fritter.

Tain ! Elle ne lâchait vraiment rien... Quoique... Lui il l'avait eu d'une manière si... Oui, il l'admettait il avait aimé ça... Pas la sauvagerie et la violence non, c'était pas ça, au contraire ça c'était plutôt effrayant, ça plus jamais !.. Non, ce qu'il aimait et qui le faisait gronder de l'intérieur c'est que... Elle était à lui, personne ne l'avait possédée comme il l'avait fait, personne... A lui... Putain, comme il aimait comment ça sonnait !... Ça le faisait se raidir... Tu déconnes Trafalgar ! Arrête ! C'était barbare, des coutumes à la con, d'un autre âge ! ... Et pourtant y bandait comme un âne... Sourire prédateur et contentement de la voir si forte, avec ses pouvoirs, c'était si difficile de prendre le dessus. Là, il n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se laisserait jamais dominer de cette façon-là, dans ces moments-là... Par personne... Tant mieux.

Et pourtant cette fois-là, elle avait fini sous lui... Faut dire qu'il lui avait fait un digne coup du Chirurgien de la Mort qu'il était, la baston c'était pas de la rigolade, alors on s'applique. Et il s'était retrouvé là au-dessus d'elle, un genou entre ses jambes pressant contre son sexe, lui serrant les poignets fermement d'une main, l'autre sur son cœur, il le sentait palpiter sous ses doigts... Il sentait sa chaleur, il ... Il voulait posséder ça aussi... La bête grondait... Elle ne lui avait pas donné ça... Il ne pouvait pas lui voler ça, quand même ?... Tss, il était un pirate putain ! Le Chirurgien de la Mort ! Il volait ce qu'il désirait... Nan... Il pouvait pas lui voler ça. Y voulait pas lui voler ça. Ça il voulait qu'elle lui donne... Tu déconnes Trafalgar ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Faut pas !... Grognement sourd, la bête en avait rien à foutre de ça, la bête voulait la prendre... Et ça il pouvait, là-dessus y avait pas de problème... Il pressa plus fort son genou contre elle et lui dévora la bouche d'un baiser sauvage. Room.

Ils atterrirent dans ses quartiers, sur leur lit, elle avait fait de son corps son terrain de jeu, il allait pas se priver... Et puis elle aimait tellement ça.

Les doigts qui avaient été sur son cœur, glissaient en elle avec aise, elle était si mouillée... Si mouillée pour lui, elle le désirait tellement, il se sentit frémir... Blue gémissait doucement, il adorait ça... La faire geindre, gémir... La faire rendre grâce... Arriver au moment où elle s'empale d'elle-même sur ses doigts... Toujours si impatiente. Il se mit à l'effleurer avec lenteur, la rendant folle de désir, de manque, pantelante... Lui aussi la rendait dingue, vision de son sexe rose et suintant, il y planta son nez et petit coup de langue sur son bouton, elle se cambra ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, sourire... Oh oui elle aimait tellement ça... Et puis il recula et défit les premiers boutons de son futal, son gland apparu rouge et suintant.

« Regarde la réaction que tu me fais, que tu me donnes... Viens... »

Il s'était assis contre la tête du lit, le sexe au garde-à-vous, lui tendant le bras, il supportait pas ce vide, vide qu'il avait lui-même créé. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et arrivée à son entre-jambes se baissa et elle aussi lui donna un long coup de langue. Il voyait le dos de sa demoiselle, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, le creux de ses reins, sa croupe ondulante suivant les mouvements de sa tête... Hum... La bouche de sa demoiselle sur son membre, sensation de sa langue, elle le suçait si bien, avec tant d'application... Tellement belle... Il lui empoigna les cheveux doucement, la faisant stopper et la ramena vers lui en attrapant ses lèvres gonflées et luisantes... A lui...

« Je t'ai battu.. Je veux ma récompense...»

Ses mains agrippèrent son petit cul dans un mouvement sec, il glissa en elle ... Gémissements partagé... C'était si bon... Putain de vibration partout en lui, de chaleur, de sensations, picotements électriques, vagues de frissons... Ça le rendait dingue, lui aussi il aimait tellement ça, à chaque fois si bon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de devenir tendre, doux délicat, l'amenant là où il le voulait avec savoir et ça aussi ça le faisait ronronner de l'intérieur... Elle se mit à le chevaucher avec lenteur, vision de son corps ondulant, son ventre creusé, ses seins lourds ses tétons pointant, poids de ses mains sur son torse... et les mouvements langoureux de son bassins... Il ferma les yeux en soupirant... Peu importait finalement, dominateur, tendre, sauvage, du moment qu'il avait sa nana dans ses bras, sa chaleur sous ses doigts tout allait. Elle bougea à peine, et là ce devint explosif... Un truc de malade, un truc nouveau... Il ne sentait plus aucune partie du corps de sa demoiselle si ce n'était la chaleur humide, la fournaise qui avalait goulûment et jusqu'à la garde son érection. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ouais c'était ça vision de sa bite se faisant avaler lentement par la petite chatte de sa nana... Elle y allait si lentement si profond, elle s'empalait complètement, il accompagnait son rythme les mains sur ses hanches... Puis tout devint imprévisible, incertain elle jouait avec lui. Modifiant la cadence, modifiant tout... Les sensations le submergeaient, il en avait lâché ses hanches, et pourtant la position était si obscène... Titillant juste son gland de l'entrée de son sexe, toujours accroupit au-dessus lui, pour descendre lentement. Ouais si obscène et pourtant y avait tant de lumière dans le bleu, tant de douceur... Vague de plaisir après vague de plaisir... Sa nana jouant avec lui d'un extrême à l'autre... Elle était entrain de le tuer là... Il sentait tout, ressentait tout, elle le faisait monter lentement si lentement, cette chaleur, là en bas c'était si doux et pourtant si violent... Il en avait les yeux qui se révulsait. Il s'entendait même gémir, parler... Il ferma les yeux se laissant submerger par les sensations... se perdre. Elle le fit jouir intensément. Le laissant vide, pantelant, épuisé. Blue s'était penchée sur lui et lui avait fait un baiser tendre, ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière si douce.

Il lui patouillait le poignet couché sur le ventre, il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre là, regard sur sa nana... Petite moue amusée, et bleu tendre... Ouais une putain de récompense. Elle aussi couchée sur le ventre prés de lui, le bout de son nez posé sur ses avant-bras croisés devant elle. Il ne voyait que ses yeux, ils étaient si lumineux... Apaisement total, là à l'intérieur... Il laissa planer le silence et puis les mots roulèrent tous seuls

« Blue merci... »

« Pour ? »

« .. Je ne suis pas... » il cherchait le mot, il ne le trouvait pas... Enfin certains passaient dans son esprit, mais ça... Allait-il les dire ?... Nan, c'était une connerie.

« ... Et pourtant j'ai envie de te faire plaisir... Et tu me donnes tout ça... Avec confiance tu fais de ton corps un terrain de jeux pour moi, de découverte, et j'adore ça... Blue j'adore ça... Tu me donnes, tu m'offres tellement de possibilité... Mais je ne sais pas... »

« C'est comme c'est Trafalgar... »

« Ah ? »

Heu... Explosion interne, chaleur de nouveau partout... De nouveau l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser partout et de lui murmurer à l'oreille tous ces mots qui passaient dans son esprit... Nan... Elle était libre... Elle était le vent, Trafalgar arrête ça tout de suite !... C'est la pire des conneries !... Alors pourquoi il avait des soupirs internes désolés? ...

* * *

Law buvait un café dans le mess du Sunny, il discutait avec la Jambe Noire en regardant par la porte laissée ouverte et dans son champ de vision sa demoiselle assise en tailleur sur la rambarde lisait.

« T'es salement accroc … Si tu veux mon avis... » le cuistot regardait dans la même direction que lui. Law pencha la tête ses doigts soutenant sa tempe, répondit dans un sourire

« Vas savoir Sanji-ya... » là-bas dans le soleil, Blue rigolait doucement, le sourire du Chirurgien s'agrandit.

« Hum... C'est tout vu... »

Non!... Ce n'était pas ce que sous-entendait le cuistot. Non, fallait pas. Il la désirait toujours, c'est tout, y avait rien d'autre !... Fallait pas, elle était libre... Tain! Non... Merde non !... Fallait pas... Juste du désir, juste des envies... Rien que ça... Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il se priverait, vu qu'entre ses bras il prenait son pied comme jamais... Et encore dire ça c'était en dessous de tout... Et même lui s'en rendait compte... Nan tain nan... Et puis elle lui faisait vivre et ressentir des trucs intéressants... Particuliers... Intenses... Voilà c'était ça... Encore intéressante, pas encore rassasié, pas encore lassé... Juste ça... Le reste fallait pas y penser... C'était des conneries !... Et de nouveau le soupir interne désolé... Humpfff...

Elle venait de rentrer et se dirigeait vers le bar. Il l'attrapa par les hanches quand elle passa près de lui. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, ce genre de geste n'était pas dans ses habitudes quand il y avait des témoins. Law se mit à lui mordiller la nuque. Passant son nez sur les petites cicatrices... Putain ! Qu'il aimait cette marque sur sa peau... Sa main s'était faufilée sous la chemise légère et il traçait des arabesques du bout des doigts sur la peau douce de son ventre... Non ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Il n'y arrivait définitivement plus...

« Trafalgar qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

« Hum rien... »

« Vraiment ? » un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres... Law les attrapa en la ramenant vers lui.

« Hum vous savez Ma demoiselle... »

Il continuait à l'embrasser sans se soucier de rien d'autre, et puis soudain il la senti frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle recula d'un pas se défaisant de son étreinte, et se mit à froncer les sourcils en déglutissant... La sueur avait perlé à son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?... Elle partit en courant disparaissant. Bin, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ?

* * *

Ce matin-là elle n'était pas dans le creux de ses bras à son réveil. Elle n'était pas non plus assise sur son fauteuil en train de lire complètement nue, si ce n'est son long manteau noir trop grand pour elle laissant voir tant de peau, tant de courbes douces... Son manteau noir avec son Jolly Roger. Elle portant son Jolly Roger. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et était tombé sur cette vision, il y avait eu une explosion sous son crâne, et ils n'étaient sortis de ses quartiers que bien bien plus tard.

Non, elle n'était pas là... Les draps étaient froids, elle n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Il détesta cette sensation Mais ça il le savait déjà, il y avait déjà goûté, ces fois-là il avait réussi à passer outre... Mais là, c'était juste impossible, cette sensation de vide, déjà de manque, ce truc, cette bête qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, des images dansaient dans sa tête... Nouveau soupir... La veille il s'était passé un truc un peu dingue... Ouais quand il y repensait...

... Et de nouveau c'était la merde, le chaos, un bordel monumental. Tout le monde ruait dans les brancards en gueulant comme des dégénérés, Sanji et Nami-ya en tête... Trafalgar soupira. Bon, pour une fois il devait l'admettre ce n'était pas la faute de Mugiwara-ya. Non cette fois, la cause de ce chaos ambiant, était la disparition de sa demoiselle.

Elle avait disparu, depuis un trop long moment enfin pour lui. Et elle n'était pas joignable via den den. Et connaissant les pouvoirs de la demoiselle en question, il y avait un problème, un gros il en était certain. Sa demoiselle avait entendu une rumeur, et cela n'était jamais bon... Ça il l'avait compris après d'autres péripéties ailleurs, oui ça il l'avait bien compris. Pour certains trucs sa pirate se montrait d'une naïveté crasse... Et sur cette île étrange, il y avait la rumeur d'un trésor perdu sur une montagne qui culminait au milieu d'une foutue jungle. Un trésor de l'ordre du magique, les autres étaient revenus pas sa pirate. Luffy l'avait perdue de vue un instant et puis elle avait disparu, et il l'avait cherché sachant qu'un truc pas net, et ça c'était les mots du Chapeau de paille, c'était produit.

Bon, un truc pas net sur la montagne, là où un trésor soit-disant magique se trouvait, le capitaine Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait été le témoin de chose qui ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre de la science, et malgré son esprit analytique et cartésien, il essayait de garder un esprit ouvert, rester lucide et objectif. Rien que leur pouvoir dû à l'ingestion d'un fruit rentrait selon certains dans le domaine du magique. Un truc magique, et pas net, l'inquiétude monta d'un cran dans l'esprit du Chirurgien de la Mort, toute cette histoire puait.

C'était fou, il devenait comme l'équipage de la demoiselle, à s'inquiéter... Pour elle... Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse se mettre à courir partout comme des poulets sans tête, ce que faisait l'équipage de Bartolomeo, ne servait à rien. Chez les Mugiwara c'était tout aussi chaotique, mais il les connaissait suffisamment bien, pour ne pas être dupe, ce chaos n'était qu'apparent.

Quant à son propre équipage, ils attendaient crispés les ordres de leur capitaine. Ils furent secs et brefs. Il y eut un « Oui capitaine ! » retentissant. Et les équipes qu'il avait mises en place se dirigeant vers leur objectif, seul Bépo resterait à ses côtés.

Les renseignements arrivèrent assez vite, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la jungle luxuriante en direction du nord, cette forêt était franchement inhospitalière ! Entre les animaux énormes, les plantes vénéneuses et les sables mouvants, voire les insectes bien dégueulasses, un petit côté Green bits, en moins sympathique.

En entendant les nouvelles que lui donnait Sachi via le den den, il eut une moue crispée, pour l'instant les équipes avaient toutes fait chou blanc mais continuaient les recherches... Tsssk... Luffy avait été incapable de lui indiquer précisément le lieu exact de la disparition, il avait juste ajouté qu'il était trop pris par cette sensation louche. Bépo et lui étaient enfin arrivés au pied de la montagne, enfin du pic, enfin c'était bizarre d'ailleurs, de loin ce foutu pic ressemblaient à une montagne ventrue, vraiment pas net. Bepo avait les oreilles baissées et semblait pris de tremblements et de frissons...

« La montagne capitaine... »

« Quoi la montagne ? »

« Elle me parle... »

« Ah oui Bépo ? Et elle te dit quoi ? »

« Je peux pas monter dessus... Elle me refuse son accès capitaine»

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? »

« j'ai peur Capitaine. »

Trafalgar Law se tut, il était rare que son second eût un tel comportement, oui Bépo avait vraiment peur, un truc instinctif sûrement dû à son animalité.

« C'est pas grave Bépo, et moi, elle dit un truc à propos de moi lui grimpant dessus ? »

« je sais pas !... »

Bépo hurlait en se tenant la tête dans les mains, hurlant à la mort et puis il eut un cri et un regard implorant « Capitaine! » l'ours avait des larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses poils, il tomba au sol et se prostra en boule visiblement terrifié

« Assez! Arrêtez de torturer mon compagnon! »...

une voix lui parvint

« tu viens pour le trésor »

« Je me fous de votre trésor !... »

« Vraiment... »

« Montrez-vous !... »

« Non... tu viens pour le trésor... »

Il saisit son nodachi plus fermement et s'avança vers le pic, pour retrouver sa demoiselle... La voix continuait à s'égosiller en riant qu'il venait pour le trésor mais qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

Et la montée fut rude, la montagne se transformant, vivante et fourbe créant des précipices là où il y avait la terre ferme l'instant d'avant. Mais il ne capitulerait pas, sur ce foutu machin, il y avait quelque part sa demoiselle. Il scannait les environs à coup de room colossale. Il ne voulait rien rater malgré les pièges, et les obstacles qui se dressaient tour à tour devant lui, les éboulements, le sol devenant glissant liquide... Ouais un truc pas net et louche, finalement Mugiwara-ya avait trouvé les bons mots, quoi dire d'autre.

Dans cette foutue montagne il y avait sa demoiselle... Dans, à l'intérieur... Oui c'était ça le truc … Pas dessus, dans, et à cette constatation la montagne sembla se stabiliser. Son entourage devint flou, le sol sous ses pieds se transforma une fois de plus. Quand tout sembla s'arrêter de tourner, il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande prairie montagneuse, colorée et lumineuse, le vent faisait onduler les hautes herbes. Il se frotta le visage, c'était quand même un truc de dingue cette histoire. Et maintenant quoi ?

Il eut un soupir, il scrutait le paysage cherchant désespérément un indice sur la position de sa demoiselle. Rien que dalle... Juste cette foutue prairie, cette montagne se foutait de sa gueule, mais quoi faire contre une montagne ? Nan mais franchement ? Et puis, était-il encore sur une montagne ? Était-il juste arrivé au pied de cette montagne ? Franchement, il ne savait pas.. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à distinguer le réel de l'imaginaire, tout semblait se mélanger en un tourbillon diffus. Était-ce un rêve, ou la réalité ? Savait pas... Il ressentait tout... Tout était palpable.

Il grimpa la petite pente pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son entourage, toujours cette pente herbeuse, quelque rochers effleuraient la prairie et leurs arrêtes grises se mêlaient au vert tendre. Et puis un point accrocha son regard. Sur une des hauteurs, sorte de promontoire rond et ventru. Il y avait un point plus sombre une ombre, un renfoncement, un rocher ?

Law d'un pas rapide se rapprocha et examina ce qui l'avait attiré. Devant lui se tenait une porte vide. Une porte vide c'était tout à fait ça. Deux gros blocs de roche grise en soutenaient un troisième. Porte vide à travers laquelle il pouvait voir la prairie. Il en fit le tour mais ne passa pas sous l'arche. Des signes étranges recouvraient le bloc qui faisait office de linteau, d'un bleu sombre enchevêtrements de lignes courbes, étoiles, soleils, silhouettes humaines...

Il savait qu'il devrait passer cette arche pour retrouver sa demoiselle, mais dans quel sens ? Et cela le mènerait où ? Magie, ou délire mental ? Avec la magie des erreurs pouvaient arriver vite et être fatales, ça aussi il le savait, ou tout du moins il s'en doutait. Avec le délire mental il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer, de voir où tout cela le mènerait. Même si les découvertes le rendraient fou.

Les vibrations de l'endroit et de la porte le mettaient mal à l'aise et ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retrouver sa pirate... Il allait la tuer... Il crispa la mâchoire en regardant l'arche d'un air mauvais. Et à ce moment précis, le Capitaine Trafalgar Law se demandait quelle punition il pourrait bien lui infliger pour le faire courir de la sorte. Il réajusta la prise sur kikoku, et d'un pas décidé franchit l'arche de pierre.

Il eut l'impression de se faire happer dans un tourbillon froid. Tout se mélangeait, toutes ses cellules semblaient fusionner, sa mémoire se dissoudre, son être semblait disparaître. Et il se raccrocha alors à une seule pensée pour essayer de trouver un point d'ancrage dans cette folie sensorielle. Il pensa à elle, et seulement à elle. A son sourire, à la couleur de ses yeux, à son petit nez, à sa bouche tendre. Il pensa à elle avec toute la rage et le désespoir qu'il ressentait en cet instant, les émotions se chassant l'une l'autre, il se raccrocha à elle. Elle et sa crinière de feu, elle et sa voix douce et moqueuse, insolente. Sa pirate, la Veuve Noire... Blue, il n'y eut plus que Blue dans sa tête, encore et encore, juste elle, ses courbes, ses hanches, ses seins, son regard enfiévré, son sourire mutin, ses colères monstrueuses, elle... Blue sa demoiselle pirate, sa farouche capitaine, si prompte aux sautes d'humeur, franchise déconcertante, mais pouvant aussi se montrer si douce, si drôle, si violente... Blue, et encore Blue son esprit hurlait, mais il se raccrochait à l'image, aux souvenirs, et aux sensations. Blue … Retrouver Blue, c'était tout ce qu'y comptait, il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans ce tourbillon.

Et comme tout avait commencé tout s'arrêta soudainement. Il était à genoux les mains au sol, pantelant en sueur, tremblant comme un chaton. Sur le sol noir, ressemblant à du verre froid, il croisa le reflet de son regard perdu, kikoku gisait dans son fourreau. Il eut un soupir au moins il ne l'avait pas perdue dans tout ce bordel, dans cette dinguerie. Doucement il se releva tout en découvrant l'endroit où il avait atterri. Une grotte.

Ok, ouais normal une grotte... Elle était donc bien à l'intérieur de la montagne. Trafalgar était sûr sans pourtant en avoir la moindre preuve qu'elle était ici, dans cet endroit, dans cette grotte. Law fit craquer sa nuque, machinalement il fit une room, mais sa bulle ne sortait pas, cela le fit tiquer.

Ok, il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans cet endroit, voilà sans doute la raison pour laquelle sa demoiselle n'avait pu sortir malgré son propre pouvoir. Puis il testa chaque muscles, ramassa kikoku, et c'est avec un regard implacable qu'il se mit en route marchant calmement, pour retrouver sa demoiselle, la sienne et ce n'était pas une foutue montagne magique qui allait lui la prendre, ça il en était hors de question !... Claquement de son pas calme. Le tunnel déjà gigantesque déboucha sur une grande salle, des veines dans la roche diffusaient une douce une lumière bleutée. Silence de plombs, juste l'écho de ses pas. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la grotte, parfois une goutte tombait quelque part et le ploc raisonnait comme un tonnerre dans la pénombre, il avançait toujours calme.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il était sur ses gardes oui... Mais il n'avait pas peur, il était même étrangement serein, il allait la trouver au détour d'un tunnel, d'un embranchement il le savait. Et puis il se retrouva au milieu d'une forêt sans age... Une forêt dans une grotte ? Comment cela était-il juste possible ?

Le Capitaine Trafalgar Law, sur le seuil regardait d'un air dubitatif le paysage qui se dévoilait à sa vue.

Une grotte, oui il était toujours sous terre, et pourtant là devant lui, il y avait une magnifique forêt. Les arbres avaient une couleur verte intense, le dessous de leurs feuilles propageait de la lumière dans cet endroit sombre, il sentait même un souffle de vent sur son visage... Il fit un pas, et s'enfonça dans une mousse profonde, de la trace de son pas s'envolaient des bulles lumineuses et puis il y eut un cliquetis. Devant lui apparut un petit être translucide, humanoïde, petit, grands yeux noirs curieux.

« Bonjour »

Mouvement de tête du petit être.

« Je vais devoir passer par là... »

Son regard englobait l'endroit. Cliquetis... Il baissa les yeux un autre petit bonhomme était apparu...

« Je dois retrouver quelqu'un... »

Cliquetis sonore, le visage blanc neutre impassible, assit dans la mousse... Cliquetis... Trafalgar pencha la tête et murmura

« C'est important, je ne fais que passer. »

Et le petit être se leva lentement comme un vieillard, une fois debout sur ses jambes, il pencha la tête... Angle impossible, à 90 degrés comme dirait Brook. La petite créature lui faisait étrangement penser au musicien... La forme du visage peut être, ou alors les orbites noires... Cliquetis de dingue, écho se répercutant contre les parois de la grotte qu'il devinait... Et puis ils furent des centaines, partout, dans les arbres, sur le sol.

Instinctivement, il baissa la tête, en signe de bonjour à tous, ils lui répondirent dans un mouvement groupé. Et il se mit à avancer tranquillement dans la foret, les êtres le suivaient le devançant, passant entre ses jambes, s'arrêtant sur ses traces de pas, observant les petites bulles dorées ou essayant de les attraper. Le premier qui s'était présenté à lui ouvrait la marche en courant, ou disparaissait pour réapparaître plus loin, une sorte de sourire semblant apparaître sur le visage blanc, une lueur étrange dans le puits de ses yeux... Une lueur malicieuse.

« Es-tu là pour me perdre, ou pour me montrer le chemin ? »

Cliquetis sonore, comme un rire d'enfant muet.

La grotte semblait interminable, partout de grands bassins naturels où miroitait une eau sombre et millénaire. Law posait sur cet endroit un regard empreint d'un grand respect. Oui, le capitaine Trafalgar se rendait bien compte que ce lieu était empreint de magie, d'énergie, de force et de patience. Combien de millions de gouttes avait-il fallu pour que la nature arrive à une telle beauté et perfection? Il contournait un étang, les arbres enfonçaient leurs racines dans l'eau immobile. Et puis le petit homme s'immobilisa et leva le bras, et lentement très lentement, déplia son doigt. Trafalgar leva les yeux, devant lui comme subitement, était apparu une sorte de cavité noire, ressemblant à un puits sans fond. Le petit être semblait avoir un air un peu grave, un peu effrayé, un peu rieur, comme si tout ça finalement c'était une bonne blague qu'il lui faisait.

Sans inquiétude et calmement, il se remit à avancer, tout en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule faisant un signe de tête à tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi, cliquetis vibrant accompagné d'un souffle de vent, il faisait danser les feuilles lumineuses et les petits êtres semblaient vouloir le chevaucher, jouer avec ce tourbillon frais, minéral, végétal, et plein d'une odeur de pluie, de lune..

Vraiment cet endroit lui donnait des idées étranges, des associations mentales de l'ordre de l'absurde, des odeurs de lune... Mais oui, bien sûr Trafalgar !... Et pourtant c'était tout à fait ça... Image mentale d'une lune brillante sous une pluie fine et douce, lumière tamisée, brouillard, vapeurs... Nan, c'était tout à fait ça.

Le tunnel semblait sans fin, sorte de boyau taillé dans la roche, par qui ? Par quoi ? Pourquoi ? Obscurité totale, il avançait lentement un peu baissé, une main posée sur la paroi du mur. Elle était fraîche, puis devenait brûlante, sorte de ronflement à intervalles réguliers, respiration.. C'était tout à fait ça, la roche, la terre respirait sous sa main, il lui semblait même ressentir le battement lent d'un cœur lointain.

Il eut un long soupir, que se passait-il vraiment ? Où était-il vraiment ? Cet endroit était impossible. Était-il là, ou ailleurs, dans sa tête, en train de mourir quelque part ? Sous quelques plantes hallucinogènes et carnivores ? Cela se pouvait. Ouais, il pouvait aussi être en train de se faire gentiment bouffer par une araignée venimeuse, ses organes se liquéfiant et c'était son propre cœur qu'il arrivait à ressentir. Oui tout cela était bien plus possible, probable, que cette grotte, que cette montagne, que tout ça... Mais si c'était le cas alors... Tout cela se passait dans sa tête, dans sa cervelle, il eut un mouvement de tête et un sourire. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de vision en lui...

Et il se remit à avancer calmement. Finalement peut importait, il n'était là que pour une chose, retrouver Blue... Le prénom de la jeune femme raisonna dans sa tête.. Blue il l'appelait rarement par son prénom, même quand il pensait ce n'était pas le premier truc qui arrivait... En général dans sa tête raisonnait « Sa » et sur ses lèvres roulait alors « Ma demoiselle la pirate... » il eut un sourire en coin... Ouais, dans sa tête, c'était toujours, sa quelque chose, sa demoiselle, sa nana, sa pirate... Mais rarement Blue.. Et il se rendit compte qu'en faisant ainsi il gommait l'individualité de la demoiselle, sa demoiselle .. Tiens, il venait de le refaire... Non c'était faux.. Blue... Blue demoiselle pirate, Blue sa nana, Blue la Veuve Noire, juste Blue... Il eut un frisson désagréable. Il la retrouverait... Un point c'est tout, c'était tout ce qu'y comptait, là maintenant où qu'il soit... Et tant pis s'il était en train de se faire bouffer, ou de crever comme un chien ! Trouver Blue, retrouver Blue au milieu de ce labyrinthe fantasmagorique était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Et il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait... Pouvait mourir pour elle, et que cette constatation ne lui faisait même pas un pincement au cœur. Et son pas reprit en assurance. Lumière piquante à ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité opaque du tunnel.

Une voix raisonnait

Devant lui une autre grotte, pareille à la première, mais en même temps rien à voir... Entrée horizontale basse, lumineuse, sombre, c'était tout et son contraire... Il eut l'impression, qu'il ne trouverait dans cet endroit seulement ce que lui y apporterait. Lieux constamment en mouvement, mouvements brusques et violents, et pourtant rentrant dans l'ordre de l'imperceptible, de l'impalpable. Il connaissait cet endroit, et pourtant il ne le connaissait pas et le découvrait figé et raide. Réalisation, incompréhension totale. Et la voix toujours là serinante, aigrelette... Acide...

« Tu ne trouveras jamais le trésor »

Respiration... Est-ce que ça valait le coup de lui répondre ? Vague de lassitude...

« Je me fiche de ton trésor » répondit-il calme et posé « Je recherche Blue, ça n'a rien à voir »

« Tu veux le trésor »

« Tu es stupide »

Ou alors était-ce lui ? Et le capitaine pirate se tut. Cela ne servirait à rien, cette voix, qui que ce soit semblait n'avoir qu'une idée fixe, son trésor. Et il savait par expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de raisonner avec de tels monomaniaques, il ne le croirait pas, il ne l'écouterait même pas. Il était comme ça aussi... Parfois.. Souvent...

Il avançait dans la pénombre et la voix devenait hystérique, effrayée au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un hurlement de fou. Et puis il y eut le silence.

Il approchait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un fin sourire éclos sur ses lèvres, et là la grotte changea du tout au tout. Tout n'était que lumière en restant dans une pénombre épaisse. Comment cela était-il juste possible ? Des stalagmites de cristaux de toute tailles et couleurs pendaient de la voûte du plafond de la grotte, d'autres émergeaient du sol. Le sol lui-même n'était plus un tapis de mousse épaisse, mais du sable blanc sous ses pieds. C'était magnifique, enchanteur. Il trouvait sa présence incongrue dans un lieu si enchanteur, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à foutre là, mais sa demoiselle n'était toujours pas en vue et Blue... C'était son seul objectif. Il faudrait penser à la remercier pour une telle découverte, il eut un sourire en coin... Après avoir reçu sa punition bien sûr... ça elle n'y couperait pas.

Le centre de la grotte était proche, toujours ce sable blanc qu'il sentait crisser sous son poids, ses pas, un ploc lointain de temps en temps, de loin en loin … Peut-être son cœur était en train de lâcher finalement ?... Bah... La lumière douce, si douce, c'était un beau jour pour mourir, c'était un bel endroit pour mourir. Les bassins devenaient de plus en plus grands, escalier minéral. Et puis il la vit. De face, immergée jusqu'à la taille au milieu d'un bassin, dans une position un peu étrange, sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Assise sur un gros cristal qui émergeait de l'eau, trône naturel, autel païen, l'aura de la masse translucide derrière elle, semblait raisonner, palpiter. Il en ressentait chaque vibration, pulsations jusqu'au plus profond de son être, dans chaque fibre de son corps, de son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main sur son propre cœur, sa respiration se calmant.

Il l'avait retrouvée, se focalisant seulement sur la demoiselle, sur Blue, sur sa pirate... Pour aller la chercher, il devrait lui aussi entrer dans cette eau sombre et pourtant miroitante. Il n'aimait plus l'eau depuis longtemps, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

Humpff, petit spasme, sourire en coin un peu malsain... Rien que la position de la jeune femme, offrande faite a quelques dieux ou démons. A cette pensée une sorte d'urgence se mit à monter en lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi alors qu'il avait été si serein jusque-là. Et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, l'observer ainsi, sa chevelure cachait en partie sa poitrine dénudée, sa peau si pale. Si jolie... Mais personne n'avait le droit de l'attacher de la sorte, même pas lui. Et lentement il rentra dans l'eau, le contact fut désagréable et un frisson déplaisant lui remonta le long du dos. Grandes enjambées troublant, ridant la surface sombre et glacée, quand il fut près d'elle il lui murmura

« alors Ma demoiselle la pirate, besoin d'aide ? » vraiment, il n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher...

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, elle avait le regard trouble et fatigué.

« Trafalgar... » c'était un murmure si las et ses yeux se refermèrent...

« Je sais.. Blue »

Et la voix se remit à gronder, sifflement se transformant en grondement furieux, devant lui le cristal envoyait des pulsations rapides, violentes, difficilement gérable. Il avait le corps de Blue dans ses bras, son torse contre le sien, voulant la protéger de ces vibrations intenses.

« Le trésor, le trésor mon trésor, mon précieux trésor »

L'odeur de ses cheveux était douce, une de ses mains remonta dans la nuque de la pirate, il la regardait calmement.

Et c'est d'une voix ferme et pourtant douce, comment cela pouvait-il juste être possible ? Tout encore et son contraire, palette de sensations allant d'un extrême à l'autre... Réalisation tendre et brutale.

« Non... C'est la femme que j'aime... et je suis venu la chercher »

Blue, putain qu'elle était mignonne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il le savait inconsciemment et en pleine conscience pourtant, que tout ce bordel s'arrêterait quand il réaliserait ou accepterait ça. Blue, son précieux trésor qui frissonnait entre ses bras, contre son cœur.

Deux fils dorés étaient apparus et scintillaient autour de ses poignets... Il les observa un moment... Il pouvait dégainer Kikoku, elle couperait, il en avait la certitude, oui, Kikoku couperait les fils dorés, ressemblant à de la soie d'araignée... Mais non, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression, de nouveau cette certitude diffuse et nette qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas sortir sa lame, sortir tout ce que représentait cette longue lame froide et maudite... Sans la lâcher il détacha avec lenteur le fil qui l'entravait, le fil était chaud entre ses doigts semblait grossir, respirer, vibrer... Vivant, fil de vie.

Défaire des nœuds d'une main n'était pas super facile non plus, mais on est le Chirurgien de la Mort ou on ne l'est pas. Et il l'était, une fois son bras libre elle s'accrocha à lui, il fit de même pour l'autre poignet.

« Blue... » sa voix était un murmure tendre...

« Blue... Regarde-moi... » ses yeux s'entrouvrirent... Lumière, bleu solaire...

Il posa son front contre la peau douce. Il sentait son propre regard, étrange impression de se voir de l'extérieur, de l'intérieur, du dedans du dehors. De tout... D'un... Entier... Blue et lui... Trafalgar et Blue. … Blue et Trafalgar... Elle et lui... Lui et elle... Ensemble. Et tout sembla fondre, se dissoudre sous une lumière brute.

Il avait le ciel dans le regard, le bleu du ciel parsemé de nuages blancs. Gros nuages moutons... Dans ses bras il avait Blue. Le poids de Blue sur son torse, une de ses mains sur ses hanches, la chaleur de la peau sous sa paume. Le sol chaud sous son dos, herbes fraîches, terre grasse. Il clignait les yeux, au loin leurs nakamas couraient vers eux de manière chaotique en hurlant, Bepo en tête...

«CAPITAINE ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! LA MARINE ! »

Il avait froid, tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé... Un rêve ? Il comprenait juste qu'il avait retrouvé Blue, et qu'ils étaient vivants, tous les deux. Il sentait, ressentait chaque chose, sensibilité à l'extrême. Il ressentait tout, chaque souffle d'air, chaque battement de cœur, le martèlement des pas de ses compagnons, le cri des oiseaux, le souffle de Blue, la chaleur de Blue, sa chaleur à lui, son propre souffle. Il avait l'impression que son corps se rassemblait doucement, et qu'il redécouvrait chaque sens, sensation, renaissance... Certitude...

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut quand il sortit sur le pont en s'étirant et en baillant, regardant le ciel. Même si le réveil avait été déplaisant la nuit avait été plus qu'agréable et la journée s'annonçait… Le fait de se réveiller une nouvelle fois seul lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses... Importantes... Et puis y avait eu ce foutu rêve... Il se mentait peut-être un peu depuis un moment... Oui bon... Il se mentait beaucoup...

Ouais.. C'était la merde, il l'admettait enfin, et en y réfléchissant il aurait pu voir les signes avant-coureurs. Il était tombé... Tsssk... Irrémédiablement amoureux. Ok, il le concédait ce n'était pas qu'une passade, un désir. Non, c'était l'autre chose, le truc qui vous broyait de l'intérieur et était capable de vous détruire. Et encore si ce n'avait été que ça... Mais elle était à lui, à personne d'autre... Frisson désagréable. Il ne savait pas si tout cela était finalement une si bonne chose, mais pourtant il ne lutterait pas... Pas contre ça... Parce qu'il avait déjà essayé. Parce que ça ne servirait à rien, parce que c'était déjà trop tard... Ça allait être dur.. Il s'en doutait, sa demoiselle n'était que contradictions. Sa demoiselle pirate, cela le fit sourire. Finalement dès le départ c'était foutu, son inconscient avait choisi pour lui. Son regard tomba sur celui de Zoro, il semblait sombre, l'épéiste avait même abandonné son entraînement journalier et le regardait franchement étonné devant son sourire...

Il suivit le regard de Roronoa-ya, Blue sur son navire des feuillets dans les mains, avançait d'un pas combatif au pont de commandement à la poupe, Ito la suivant en sautillant. Elle se pinçait l'arête nasale en se frottant les yeux, elle semblait fatiguée, un sourire mécontent sur son visage. Elle se gratta le nez, son regard s'était fait dur.

« Captain ça sent le pâté ! J'vous l'dis c'est du flan !... »

« P'tet bien Ito... P'tet bien » soupir, ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel de nouveau un soupir

« Mais p'tet pas aussi... » claquement de langue accompagné d'une moue en coin

« Et si c'est le cas... si on y va pas... ça fait quoi d'nous ? Hein ? » puis elle se tourna vers ses marins qui attendaient immobiles, et hurla

« Hisser le grand foc, toutes voiles dehors … avis de tempête ! » les marins s'activèrent.

Elle partait...

... Voilà elle partait...

Un truc lui broyait les tripes, il avait envie de gerber. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire...

« Un truc est apparu... La vie est pleine de surprises... Je vous souhaite un bon vent, à la prochaine... Prenez soin de vous... » ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« on se revoit bientôt les amis... »

Elle partait comme ça … Sans une explication, un sourire aux lèvres... Elle partait vivre ses aventures, sa vie... Sans lui... Il savait que cela allait arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre... Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça commençait fort... Il aurait dû s'en douter. La bête en lui hurlait, grognement de rage... Ou de désespoir... Savait pas trop.

Les chapeaux de paille lui hurlaient des au revoir tonitruants, se promettant de se retrouver plus tard, plus loin...

Il en était incapable, car si il ouvrait la bouche il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de la teneur des mots qui franchiraient ses lèvres. Il serra la mâchoire son regard disparaissant dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Il sentait un truc monter en lui... Un truc bien amer, violent... Une colère sourde. Mais la lumière et la douceur dans le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança le fit chanceler... Et c'est en agrippant la rambarde du Heart qu'il hurla :

« Ma demoiselle la pirate, vous êtes insupportable ! Faite attention à vous ! » putain que c'était dur... « Et donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps... »

« Promis Trafalgar !... »

Tain ! Non t'en va pas... reste là avec moi ! Ou alors... Laisse-moi venir, donne-moi une chance... C'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui hurler... Mais il ne put que déglutir en serrant le poing.

Là-bas, sur le Chevaucheur les voiles se tendirent soudainement, le bateau se mit à raser les flots, la coque effleurant à peine l'eau... Hurlements désespérés de la part de l'équipage, « avis de tempête ! droit devant ! » et le bateau s'envola fendant à peine la mer, laissant dans son sillage une fine traînée d'écume mousseuse... Les voix des chapeaux de paille lui parvenaient

« j'espère que tout va bien aller pour elle... »

« C'est un peu dangereux là où elle va »

Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire tous...

Il serra la rambarde encore plus fort, ses jointures devenant blanches sous la pression. Il ne s'écroulerait pas, pas pour ça... Il devait s'habituer... Quand il la reverrait elle lui referait le coup, fallait qu'il apprenne à l'encaisser... Elle était libre, elle était le vent... Amoureux du vent... Tssk...

« C'est dur, hein Chirurgien ? » Roronoa-ya le regardait en biais, il ne voulait même pas lui faire grâce d'une réponse, pourtant les mots roulèrent sur ses lèvres

« A crever... »

« J'croyais qu'tu gérais ? »

« Que dalle... »

Il secoua la tête, ses épaules s'abaissèrent un peu et il soupira...

voilà, bon...

La parenthèse était finie, les choses sérieuses reprenaient. Il avait mis ses plans machiavéliques en stand-by lui... Elle, il fallait croire que non... Mais ça avait duré plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait cru... Sourire...

« Les affaires reprennent capitaine ? »

« Il semblerait Bépo, il semblerait... »

« C'est dommage... C'était bien capitaine »

« Bepo ça suffit ! »

« Désolé capitaine ! »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **Mon dieu que je suis méchante..**


	20. Chapitre 20 Crises de

Chapitre 20

Crises de...

* * *

Le capitaine Trafalgar D. Watel Law, réfléchissait intensément un peu avachi sur son siège, la taverne était pleine comme un œuf. Il s'était installé à une table en retrait dans l'ombre, où personne ne pourrait le surprendre. Vision périphérique. L'île où ils avaient accosté était particulière, vu son emplacement une escale inévitable malgré le long séjour obligé pour recharger les Log-poses, il y régnait donc une sorte de statu quo entre civils, marines et pirates. Mais parfois des échauffourées arrivaient, surtout entre pirates. Il fallait donc être sur le qui vive. Son équipage était disséminé un peu partout dans la taverne, mais le capitaine Trafalgar savait que si un problème se présentait, ils seraient sur le pont. Elle était en retard, c'était une habitude qu'il ne supportait pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il avait besoin d'informations, et elle était la mieux placée sur sa liste de contact, du moins pour ces sujets-là... Et puis il avait mis un truc en route avec elle justement... Par contre pour ce qui était du paiement, sa mâchoire se crispa. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien lui demander ce coup-là ? C'était une pirate, même si ses liens avec le gouvernement mondial étaient vraiment louches... Ouais il en avait appris de belle à ce niveau-là, pendant son passage en tant que Shishibukai, de drôles de rumeurs qu'il n'aimait pas... Il soupira.

Elle venait de rentrer et se dirigeait vers lui en roulant des hanches, sa poitrine en avant, moulée de façon indécente dans un mini t-shirt blanc dévoilant son nombril. Maquillée à la truelle. Elle était si... vulgaire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était vautrée sur ses genoux, et se collait à son torse. Tain ! Il se raidit, en se reculant. Elle lui lança un regard lubrique, il eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Bonney qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Oh Law, quoi t'es pas content de me revoir ? » elle se mit à onduler des hanches, lui attrapant la nuque.

« Bonney ! Dégage ! »

Mais la jeune femme n'en eut cure, au contraire un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Allez Law, fait pas ta mijaurée, je sais que tu aimes ça ! »

Tain ! Il se redressa pour se lever. Le corps sur lui devint lourd et dur. Le regard avait changé aussi, en une seconde il était passé de salace à quelque chose de froid et rageur.

« Non, non Law, tu ne bouges pas. Je suis bien là. » elle lui effleura la joue, il se raidit, son pouvoir... Si bizarre.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« C'est toi qui m'as appelée, je te le rappelle Law... »

Les doigts aux ongles peints descendaient doucement sur son torse, pour finir leur course au niveau de sa ceinture.

« Tu veux tes informations n'est ce pas ? Alors ... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Oui, il savait, il devait se montrer conciliant, patient... Il avait besoin de ces informations, pour confirmer ses soupçons, confirmer les rumeurs. Pour voir jusqu'où tout ça allait, alliance derrière les rideaux feutrés du pouvoir... Soupir.. Elle se mit à lui mordiller la nuque, en lui murmurant

« Laisse-moi jouer un peu... »

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Saleté de Gloutonne, il aurait pu s'y attendre, pour avouer franchement il s'y attendait... Un peu. Elle mangeait n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Le Elle avalait tout ce qui lui faisait envie... Et là c'était lui... Juste un autre mec à manger, à noter sur son cahier, mettre des étoiles. Il le savait, il fut un temps où cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Ouais à cette époque là, il en avait rien eu à taper. En la regardant mieux, il se demanda comment cela avait pu être possible, vraiment... Niveau physique c'est clair que y avait rien à jeter, mais tout le reste était moche, ses mots, ses gestes, ses fringues, même ses regards... Ouais, il avait vraiment été con sur ce coup-là.

Tsss... C'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie... Non, tout son être était en manque... Oui, mais pas d'elle... Plus de deux mois que Blue avait disparu des écrans radars. Peu de nouvelles et dans le journal juste un article parlant d'une ville mise à sac. Au cours des jours, il avait eu l'impression de se refaire leur rencontre et tout ce qui en avait découlé au ralenti dans sa tête... Les souvenirs remontaient à n'importe quel moment, des associations d'idées étranges, des trucs de barges. Souvenirs de moment insignifiant, souvenirs le plus souvent de mots, de gestes, de regards qu'il n'avait pas compris finalement, enfin peut-être pas entièrement...

Durant ces deux mois à un moment, il avait été tellement en manque, tellement en colère, tellement malheureux. Il avait même eu une crise de rage, que pendant une escale rapide il avait voulu faire disparaître tout ça, faire disparaître ce besoin, faire disparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, reprendre le contrôle, redevenir le Chirurgien de la Mort, là à l'intérieur. Alors il avait accompagné son équipage dans une taverne quelconque, et l'alcool aidant, il avait attrapé une des filles qui traînaient autour de lui, il avait croisé le regard pas amusé de Penguin quand il s'était dirigé vers les chambres à l'étage dans le sillage de la fille.

... Elle était pas mal, des formes où il fallait, ils s'étaient chauffés un peu en la déshabillant, rien de bien méchant, rien de bien transcendant... Non, vraiment rien de spécial... Il ne regardait pas son visage, juste le corps, si il était là c'était juste faire disparaître ce besoin, faire comme avant... Les soupirs de la jeune femme le laissaient de marbre, ses caresses ne le réchauffaient pas, il ne ressentait aucune chaleur nulle part et puis il croisa son regard... C'était pas ce bleu, ce bleu si lumineux et là, il avait eu une montée de dégoût... Envers lui-même... Humpff, il arrivait même pas à bander... Dernier regard sur le corps nu couché dans le lit, au cas où ça provoque quelque chose... Non rien, juste une nouvelle montée de dégoût...

Il était sorti de la chambre miteuse sans un mot en serrant la mâchoire et était redescendu dans la salle de la taverne pour retrouver ses compagnons. Ils étaient restés muets, Sachi avait juste secoué la tête... Il avait pas mal picolé cette fois-là, ouais il s'était mis minable... Se retourner la tête juste pour arrêter de penser, arrêter les idées à la con, arrêter le chaos... Arrêter d'être malheureux... Juste oublier... Après cette fois-là, et bien... Il était devenu...

Des voix connues lui firent ouvrir les yeux en grand, à sa gauche, un groupe de pirates s'asseyait en lui tournant le dos, un groupe de pirate qu'il connaissait... Et merde ! Le timing était pas terrible... Tellement de choix, d'options, se faire remarquer en jetant Bonney au sol et dire adieux à ses infos, faire connaître sa présence, aller leur dire bonjour, leur gueuler dessus pour savoir où était leur capitaine. Ouais pourquoi sa pirate n'était pas là, avec eux ? Pourquoi ?... Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça... L'objectif d'abord, lui aussi avait des plans en route, il avait besoin des informations que cette traînée pouvait lui refiler. Il resta donc assit raide, et laissa Bonney lui dévorer le cou... Blue était dans le coin... Brasier à l'intérieur, il allait bientôt la retrouver, sourire à l'intérieur...

« Tu sais ce qu'y se passe avec le capitaine, toi ? » demanda la crevette

« Non, ça m'inquiète... » Ito semblait maussade

« Elle va mal... Tu crois que c'est l'autre saleté là qui lui a fait un truc ? » Saleté... Oui il savait que Béluche ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, mais Béluche n'appréciait personne sinon Boggs

« J'espère pas sinon on est mal... » Okpo dubitatif triturant sa chope de bière

« Je pense pas... il avait l'air... » Boggs essayant de calmer ses compagnons

« Ouais, mais on sait jamais... » cracha Ito

« Pas faux... » fini Piort

Ils parlaient de quoi, là ? Sur ses genoux Bonney se frottait lascivement, en lui tétant l'oreille. Law sentait son corps répondre aux attentions de la femme sur ses genoux, réactions purement physiques qui le débectaient. Il devait rester maître de lui-même. Bonney eut un sourire ravi, continuant son manège, devenant même encore plus entreprenante. Il serra la mâchoire. Ses mains agrippant les accoudoirs de son siège, sinon il allait la frapper et ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée, pour plein de raisons, il fallait éviter ça... Rester stoïque, impassible et froid. Elle se lasserait la première.

« Quand même, elle est sacrement malade... » repris Ito

« Là faut vraiment qu'on soit au top les mecs, faut qu'on la protège... » renchéri Béluche

« Ouais... ça été chaud... » Okpo avait un air effrayé sur le visage « J'ai cru qu'elle allait y passer... »

« On l'a tous cru... On l'a tous cru... »

« Heureusement qu'elle est forte notre capitaine... Comme elle a perdu.. » la crevette reçu un taquet derrière le crâne de la part d'Ito, le second lui lança un regard noir.

« Chut tais-toi ! C'est pas des trucs à dire... »

« Ouais merde, pardon... J'ai été con ! » répondit la crevette en se massant la tête.

« C'est pas le moment de merder! » la voix d'Ito était devenu grondante, la crevette baissa la tête sachant être en faute.

Malade ? Y passer ? Elle avait perdu quoi ? Putain y se passait quoi avec Blue ? Y se passait quoi ? L'inquiétude déferla en lui comme un raz-de marée. Et l'autre crampon qui avait passé ses mains sous son sweat.

« Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? »

« Chais pas... L'était pas en forme quand on est partis... »

« ça serait pas trop indiqué qu'elle se radine... »

« Ouais mais ça lui ferait du bien à la tête... Tu sais depuis... »

« Hum j'ai vu... Elle c'est rendue compte d'un truc... »

« Ouais... Elle... »

« Law, c'est si intéressant ce qu'ils racontent ? Je suis là... » mais putain, merde il avait pas entendu la suite... Regard noir...

« T'as fini ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment, Bonney le regardait l'air colère devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

« J'ai envie de te manger mon petit Law... » passage d'une langue rose sur ses lèvres humides, obscène. Trafalgar réprima un frisson désagréable.

« Ah vous êtes là les gars... Vous... »

Sa nana venait d'arriver, tout son être se tendit. Bonney pris ça comme un encouragement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne la repoussa même pas, figé, un côté foudroyé, sa nana était là, juste là, c'était tout ce que son cerveau enregistrait, son regard glissa sur Blue. Elle le regarda surprise, elle regarda aussi Bonney... Le sourire qu'elle avait s'effaça, une petite moue en coin le remplaçant, puis elle haussa les épaules. Et sans rien dire, sans un mouvement vers lui, elle s'installa parmi son équipage. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de ce que faisait la gloutonne et c'est là où il la repoussa... Mais n'était-ce pas un peu tard ?

« Comment ça va Capitaine ? » lui demanda la crevette

« Bien... Mieux... Pire... Chais pas trop là. » soupir

Tain ! A cause de l'autre nympho, et de son plan ... A la con le plan, il devait bien l'admettre maintenant... Il allait devoir ramer pour s'expliquer avec sa nana. Alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort, de faire taire cette inquiétude sourde qui lui broyait les tripes. Regard en coin à la table voisine, elle avait l'air fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint plus pale.

« Bonney maintenant tu vas me lâcher, lève-toi, ça a assez duré ! » sa voix était glaciale, moue immonde de la part la gloutonne, mais elle se releva et quitta ses genoux pour s'asseoir face à lui, sur la table les jambes écartées, poitrine en avant, répugnante. Regard polaire...

« C'est vrai... J'ai lu que toi tu aime bien mater, t'es un cérébral... »

Elle avait parlé fort, et les marins de Blue se retournèrent. Ce fut d'abord de la surprise mais qui fut vite remplacée par de la haine sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux, elle était palpable et le fit chanceler intérieurement.

« Le bâtard... Je vais me le faire ! » Ito était sur le point de se lever, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise quand Blue parla

« Reste assit... »

« Mais captain ! »

« C'est un ordre... Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui... Aucune... » soupir...

« Venez captain, on s'en va... »

« Non... Je suis venue pour me vider la tête et c'est que je compte faire... Aubergiste ton meilleur rhum... »

« Alors Law... Tes informations... » un des pieds de la gloutonne était posé sur la chaise au niveau de son entre-jambe... Et commençait à monter. Il se passa une main sur le visage avec une moue énervée. Fallait que cette situation cesse !

« Allez les gars, foutez-moi un peu la paix … faites moi de l'air... »

« Mais capitaine ! »

« Allez... Hop hop hop »

Les bracelets tintèrent quand elle accompagna ses mots de mouvements de la main, même ça, ça lui avait manqué, ce tintement léger. Ses marins l'air mauvais se levèrent, et s'éparpillèrent dans le bars. En face de lui l'autre faisait toujours son cinéma. Il eut un sourire en coin, soupira et se leva pour se rapprocher de la table de Blue, sans un regard pour la Gloutonne.

« Ma demoiselle la pirate... »

« Trafalgar... » mouvement de tête, visage neutre. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, quoi faire. Là il avait juste envie de la bombarder de questions, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser,de la faire sauter en l'air, et pourtant c'est d'une voix indifférente qu'il dit

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici... »

« Le destin est une chose étrange... La vie en général... » le ton de sa pirate était un peu traînant... Elle avait une moue dubitative sur le visage.

« Certes... » Bonney se colla à son dos

« Law, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens, j'ai envie... » Blue haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bonney, lâche-moi ! »

« Non non mon petit Law... Tu es à moi ce soir... »

« Même pas en rêve Bonney... »

« Tu fais moins le difficile d'habitude... »

Blue attrapa la bouteille que venait de lui apporter un serveur.

« ça va être à emporter en fait. »

Elle le paya et se leva lentement. Non ! Elle allait pas se barrer maintenant comme ça, sans rien dire, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

« Blue attend c'est pas ce que tu crois... » elle se tourna vers lui, le visage neutre, le regard indifférent.

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux... »

Hein? Quoi? Elle lui disait quoi là?

« Oh c'est elle... Alors comme ça les rumeurs sont vraies... Toi et elle, Law ? » Blue s'était figée

« Pourtant elle a pas l'air bien forte... Elle est même assez banale... »

Sa pirate ne répondit rien... Mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler sa pirate ?... Grognement interne... Le mutisme de Blue, son regard las lui tordit les tripes, c'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, elle avait plutôt un tempérament volcanique. L'idée que c'était peut-être à cause de la situation lui traversa l'esprit, elle l'avait quand même surpris avec une autre fille sur les genoux, une autre capitaine pirate qui le pelotait allègrement et l'embrassait comme une sangsue, mais ça c'était son point de vue, celui de sa nana pouvait être tout autre... Pouvait-il l'appeler encore comme ça ? Avait-il pu juste l'appeler comme ça ?

Et puis elle haussa les épaules une moue sur le visage et se dirigeât vers la sortie... Non, il n'en était pas question, pas comme ça !... Elle était chancelante, pourtant elle n'avait rien bu. Non, y avait définitivement un truc qui allait pas. Il soupira et attrapa le poignet de sa demoiselle.

« Lâche moi Trafalgar, s'il te plaît... »

« Non... »

« Comment ça non ?! »

« Non... J'ai pas envie... Je... »

« Ah... Et moi si j'ai envie... » sa voix était lasse.

« Y a rien entre la Gloutonne et moi... » Blue releva la tête, une incompréhension au fond du regard, elle avait même froncé les sourcils.

« Trafalgar... Tu sais... ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance... Tu es libre... » elle semblait si fatiguée d'un coup. Mais elle sous entendait quoi là ? Grondement interne... Non, y voulait pas entendre ça !...

« Oh la scène de l'amoureux transit... Cooomme c'est meugnon... » Elle allait pas la fermer cette truie !

Leurs équipages respectifs s'étaient rapprochés.. Celui de Blue étaient particulièrement remonté contre lui, il le sentait. Le sien par contre semblait tomber des nues devant la scène. Faut dire, eux avaient vu, ils l'avaient vu les jours passant retomber dans ses insomnies chroniques...

Ouais impossible de dormir, trop de cauchemars, trop de manque, à quoi bon dormir dans leur lit si elle n'était pas là, son odeur avait disparu et ça dans sa tête c'était pas concevable, que l'odeur de sa nana ne flotte plus dans l'air, ne soit plus dans leur lit... Alors il désertait ses quartiers, il n'y mettait pratiquement plus les pieds, pouvait pas, pouvait plus... Elle lui manquait tellement. Si il avait eu le moindre doute sur ses sentiments, là il était bien sûr... Les idées à la con étaient revenues en masse... Il avait des montées de jalousie, elle s'en était peut-être trouvé un autre ! A l'idée qu'un autre puisse juste la caresser, la faire gémir, voire juste la regarder ça lui amenait des crises de rage, et là fallait pas le gonfler ! Il devenait dans ces moments-là, encore pire que d'habitude, encore plus violent, sanglant et froid.

Ouais, il savait que ses compagnons s'inquiétaient pour lui, il pouvait le voir au fond de leurs yeux... Et puis fallait l'admettre, c'était pas tous les jours que leur capitaine se retrouvait dans une situation pareille, retenant une femme, alors qu'une autre s'agrippait à son dos de manière lascive.

Celle qu'il aimait se barrait, tandis que celle qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer s'accrochait à lui comme une bernique. Étrangement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, si il ne faisait rien maintenant, certitude qu'il la perdrait pour toujours. Des mesures s'imposaient. La room surprit tout le monde. La Gloutonne disparue remplacée par un poisson gluant. Il aurait dû faire ça plus tôt... Blue tomba dans les pommes, il la rattrapa de justesse déconcerté.

Ito accourait,

« Captain ! »

« Y se passe quoi là Ito ? »

« Malade. Très malade. »

Law enclencha le mode médecin, délicatement il s'accroupit et l'assit au sol, le dos de sa nana prenant appui contre un de ses genoux, un bras soutenant sa nuque. Hors de question de la lâcher, et puis quoi encore ! Il dégagea les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage. Elle était si blanche, de la sueur perlait à son front, son corps frissonnait, elle était brûlante.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'on s'est séparé. On a même pensé à un moment que c'était un coup foireux de ta part ! »

Trafalgar avait envie de le tuer, les dernières nouvelles remontaient déjà loin... Un coup d'escargot comme en coup de vent... Des rires, et quelques paroles sans importance... Juste le son de sa voix... Hum... Elle était donc déjà malade et elle ne lui avait rien dit et puis... Plus rien, pour finalement entendre ça. Il avait envie de hurler ! Il lui prit son pouls, rapide, trop rapide. Pas normal.

« Symptômes... » Il souleva ses paupières, pupilles dilatées, pas normal non plus.

« Pourquoi j'te le dirais Chirurgien ?! »

Non ! C'était pas le moment de le chercher... Vraiment pas... Regard polaire. Sourire de psychopathe

« Parce que si tu te tais, je te transforme en cubes. »

Ito haussa les épaules, le second laissa planer un silence, puis d'une voix bourrue déclara

« Elle se sent patraque, ses propres termes Chirurgien... Et puis ça va de mal en pis, elle supporte plus la nourriture, certaines odeurs, même le roulis du bateau tout la rend malade, tout la fait vomir. Elle a arrêté de fumer, de boire, elle picore... Ouais elle a même arrêté de manger. Elle maigrit à vue d'œil, l'était déjà pas bien épaisse en plus. »

C'est vrai qu'elle avait maigri, mais toujours ses formes là où il fallait. Une sensation nouvelle, contre lui le corps de sa pirate était lourd. Il se pinça l'arête nasale.

« Elle dort encore plus que d'habitude, et puis j'sais pas, des sauts d'humeur terrible... Enfin pire que d'habitude... Y aussi que parfois elle tombe carrément dans les pommes... Comme là. Ou elle est prise de sueurs froides, de tremblements, de fièvres... ça t'aide Chirurgien ? »

Non ça l'aidait pas... Y en avait trop, c'était le bordel comme d'habitude avec Blue.

« Hum... A-t-elle vu des médecins pendant ce laps de temps ? »

« Non personne... Enfin pas que j'sache... Le captain n'aime pas les médecins. Pour elle c'est rien que des charlatans... »

« ... »

Oui, il savait, mais putain là...

« Mais elle nous a dit de pas nous inquiéter que c'est pas grave. Qu'elle sait ce qu'y se passe... Et puis... »

Ah bon, elle savait ? Mais elle n'avait pas prévenu son équipage, pourquoi ? C'était si grave que ça ?

« Et puis quoi ? »

« … Hum... J'sais pas si j'dois t'dire ça... »

« ... » avec le regard de psychopathe qui va bien...

« … Non ça j'peux pas... T'auras beau me trancher en rondelle.. Aucune chance. »

Hum... C'est que c'était grave et important, mais il ne tirerait plus rien du second de Blue, le mec était trop loyal envers son capitaine. Il avait déjà sûrement dit plus qu'il n'en avait le droit. Law serra les mâchoires.

Passant un bras sous ses genoux, il la souleva et la colla contre son torse, la tête de la jeune femme prenant appui contre son épaule. Il sortit du bar portant son précieux fardeau d'un pas lent. Leurs équipages le suivirent, l'œil aux aguets, tendus. Trafalgar réfléchissait à vitesses grand v, des noms de maladies surgissaient dans sa tête et ça le faisait flipper. Car pour certaine il n'y avait rien à faire... Malgré ses pouvoirs il n'était pas magicien. Il soupira, dans ses bras sa nana semblait reprendre vie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard pour tomber dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Pose-moi à terre, s'il te plaît. »

« Non... »

« Pose-moi, Trafalgar ! »

Elle gigotait comme une anguille. Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps. Elle pouvait se sauver quand elle voulait de toute façon, se changer en courant d'air, mais elle ne le fit pas. Gigotant toujours plus, menaçant même à un moment de tomber. Elle voulait vraiment partir, mais ne se transformait pas, pourquoi ? Il desserra sa prise, elle fuit ses bras pour se mettre à courir loin de lui et prendre appuis sur un mur pour vomir.

« Putain ! Fait chier ! Non merde, non ! » elle criait, son corps secoué de sanglots contenus. A ses cotés la crevette la regardait inquiète en lui tendant une bouteille, Blue se rinça la bouche en regardant le sol. Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas rapide

« Blue, tu m'explique. »

« Non... »

« Comment ça non ?! »

« Non... J'ai pas envie. »

« Ma demoiselle la pirate ... » elle soupira, le regard rivé sur le sol

« Pas ici Trafalgar... Viens. »

Il aimait vraiment pas le ton de sa voix... Vraiment pas.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 ** _Log-pose :_** **sorte de boussole à une ou plusieurs aiguilles, réagissant au champ magnétique émis par les îles. Ils sont nécessaires aux marins pour se déplacer.**


	21. Chapitre 21 Encéphalogramme plat

Chapitre 21

Encéphalogramme plat...

* * *

Elle le conduisit dans une petite crique, le soleil était couchant. Blue s'assit dans le sable, sur une petite dune à la limite des vagues qui venaient presque lui caresser les pieds, le regard braqué sur le large les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Sa chevelure de feu flottait dans le vent. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, elle ne le regarda même pas.

« Alors... »

Elle soupira et toujours sans le regarder, d'une voix égale lui répondit

« Je sais ce que j'ai, et j'vais pas mourir... Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète... Enfin pas maintenant, c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu.. »

Vague de soulagement... Mais elle pouvait lui mentir aussi, c'était dans le domaine du possible. Même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blue aurait fait cela, mais avec les nanas et celle-là en particulier tout rentrait dans le domaine du possible.

« Donc c'est que c'est curable.. »

« Oui en effet... » Elle reprit en marmonnant « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je te croise comme ça ?... »

Law la regarda en biais, elle pleurait sans bruit, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Quelque chose se brisa en lui... Oui, quelque chose vola en éclats et il n'arrivait même pas à définir quoi.

« Je peux aider ? » lui demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Il la senti se raidir à son contact. Pourquoi cette distance entre eux ? Pourquoi avait-elle mis cette distance, cette barrière ? À cause de l'autre conne ? A cause de lui ? A cause de sa maladie ? Il avait envie de hurler.

« Chais pas, je crois pas... T'as pas besoin de ça en plus du reste... Vraiment pas … C'est... » sa voix était un murmure perdu dans le vent.

« C'est quoi ? » osa-t-il demander.

C'était quoi putain ? Il voulait savoir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, comme il aurait dû ! Il sentait l'impatience monter en lui, la peur, la colère, et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'il essayait d'ignorer... De nouveau le grondement interne... Le chaos était de retour.

« Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est rien... » la colère se mit à bouillir, pour qui elle le prenait ?

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Blue ! J'aime pas ça ! »

Il avait voulu rester impassible, mais il en crevait de pas savoir, de rien comprendre... De s'inquiéter. Blue soupira, puis prenant son visage dans ses mains pour que leurs regards s'accrochent.

« Trafalgar, je ne vais pas mourir, y a des trucs pour ce que j'ai... Je ne te mens pas, je ne me moque pas de toi... C'est juste que... J'm'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout... Ok... » Ses yeux étaient brillants d'avoir pleuré, Law put y lire toute la sincérité, elle ne lui mentait pas, mais il y avait également de la peur, de la tristesse.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Sa demoiselle le regarda, réfléchit deux secondes, soupira puis lui lança un sourire sincère.

« J'te le dirais pas Trafalgar, c'est pas la peine de me bombarder de questions, c'est ma vie, et j'suis pas en danger. Alors tu arrêtes ou tu t'en vas ! »

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était têtue, cet entêtement le rendait dingue. Un scan lui en apprendrait plus, ce n'était certes pas élégant, mais même lui avait une limite et elle l'avait dépassée depuis un moment déjà. Il était inquiet à en crever.

« ROOM... » Elle le regarda effrayée « SCAN ! »

« Salaud ! »

Elle hurlait, essayant de se transformer en lame de vent pour fuir sans y parvenir se rétamant lamentablement dans le sable, mais trop tard. Le capitaine des Heart avait vu et compris. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, hors de lui, une colère sourde lui broyait les entrailles, une jalousie le submergea soudain... Grondement animal... Il disparut pour se retrouver près d'elle, elle esquissa un pas en arrière. Il l'attrapa par sa chevelure l'empêchant de s'enfuir, elle se cambrait sous sa poigne de fer, et lui asséna

« Il est de qui ce têtard ?! »

Putain ! Elle était enceinte, elle voulait pas lui dire... Donc il était pas de lui... Vague de rage ! Blue semblait perdue devant sa réaction.

« Tu vas t'en débarrasser ?! T'as besoin d'aide ?! » sa voix était polaire, suintante de venin, même lui pouvait l'entendre. Il sentait le mess arriver, sa main frôlait son ventre... Elle dut le sentir aussi parce qu'elle hurla.

« Non ! Arrête, arrête... fait pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? » crachat-il. En plus elle voulait le garder... Donc c'est que c'était la fin, son cœur sembla se broyer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Parce que c'est ton têtard ! » hurla-t-elle avec la même rage.

Hein ?! Le sien ? Comment ça, le sien ? Son têtard ? Encéphalogramme plat... Sa room éclata comme une bulle de savon, dans sa tête y avait juste ce heu... Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il cligna des yeux, Blue semblait apeurée. Il lui avait fait peur, elle n'allait pas mourir, elle était juste enceinte... De lui... Heu... Puis fuyant son regard elle repris d'une petite voix :

« Je suis désolée... Je... Je veux pas ça... »

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le vire... Heu...

« Tu veux le garder ?! » il était abasourdi, ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle était enceinte de lui. Lui, Trafalgar D. Watel Law l'avait mise enceinte.. Lui le Chirurgien de la Mort, c'était surréaliste... Il eut une bouffée de y savait pas trop quoi, de la fierté, mélangée à une pointe de terreur, saupoudrée d'un zeste de jubilation. Il avait envie de rire, la colère, l'angoisse avaient disparu, la bête ronronnait... Il l'attrapa dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas... Je sais que je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui le vires, je trouve ça encore plus moche. C'est tout ! »

Enceinte, elle était enceinte de lui... Vraiment sa nana était pleine de surprise... Père lui ?... Heu... Tss non ! Il était pirate, en passe de devenir le roi des pirates, un mouflet ne rentrait en rien dans l'image... Enfin, c'est pas qu'il voulait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant... Enfin sérieusement... Et il semblait qu'elle non plus. Blue soupira, en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

« Écoute Trafalgar, c'est pas que je voulais pas te le dire, c'est que pendant un temps j'y ais pas cru. Je pouvais pas y croire... Comment aurais-je pu ? J'avais fait le deuil de ça. »

Il la regardait interdit et il se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement perdue face à cette nouvelle, qui ne l'aurait pas été. Il la décolla à peine de lui... Mais heu oui au fait...

« Mais je croyais... Que tu ne pouvais pas, plus... »

« Tontatta... » la colère venait de s'allumer dans son regard, elle avait craché le mot avec hargne.

Ouais possible, probable... Il ne voyait pas non plus autre chose ? Il soupira, il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû le savoir, quand les cicatrices avaient disparues... Y avait-il pensé ? Non... Il en avait rien eu à foutre... Rien, de rien... Elle lui grillait le cerveau. Blue continuait sur le même ton, avançant pas à pas dans ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Tu sais, j'en étais presque heureuse, ne plus avoir à m'occuper de ça, avoir peur de ça, être libre sans cette menace sur la tête. Je pouvais pas y croire, je voulais pas y croire. Et puis chais pas.. Ta réaction... Tu vois... Tu comprends ?... »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot, le nom, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait... Elle ne le garderait pas. C'était impossible. Cette constatation lui serra les entrailles. Law se rendit compte qu'avoir un têtard avec elle pour de vrai, pas juste l'idée à la con, le fantasme qu'on sait irréalisable, non le truc pour de vrai... Et bien le truc pour de vrai ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il lui caressa le crane pour l'apaiser.

« ... T'inquiète pas, je comprends. » la voix du capitaine était douce. Il lui releva le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je ne suis pas en colère Blue... Enfin si très... »

« Vraiment ? Pour le têtard ? »

« ... Non ... Dis-moi, c'était un moment fils qui se touchent... Le fait que tu ne m'aies pas appelé dès que tu t'es sentie terriblement malade, quand tu as compris... Je suis un docteur aussi... » Elle eut un sourire boudeur

« Ouais peut-être... Et puis non, Trafalgar ! Pour moi t'es un pirate... J'veux pas que tu me voies comme une patiente, si tu deviens un docteur c'est cuit... J'veux pas que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de faible.. J'veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi... »

« Je ne te vois pas comme quelqu'un de faible... Pas du tout... Loin de là... Mais il est vrai que je me ferais toujours du souci pour toi... C'est un fait... »

« Mais pourquoi ? » elle lui demandait cela de manière complètement innocente, elle semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre.

« Blue... » il lui caressait la joue tendrement du revers de l'index.

Pourquoi avec elle tout devenait si compliqué, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le dire ?... Mais s'imaginait-elle qu'il était ainsi avec tout le monde ? Non, cette facette, cette tendresse, il ne la montrait qu'à elle, il ne l'était qu'avec elle, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Même si il le savait... Qu'il l'admettait... Il soupira

« Ma Demoiselle la pirate, vous êtes insupportable. »

« à cause du têtard ? » elle reparlait de ça, oui... Normal, c'est ce qui devait lui retourner la tête.

« Pas que... C'est notre têtard je te l'accorde, mais... C'est ton corps. Tu feras ce que tu voudras à propos de cet enfant. »

«... Enfant... »

Elle semblait enfin réaliser que ledit têtard, était en fait dans un possible futur, un enfant, le leur. C'était un peu vache de sa part... Un peu sournois... Carrément manipulateur. Le regard de sa pirate s'assombrit.

« Nous sommes des pirates, les enfants de pirates sont abandonnés, regarde autour de toi, nos compagnons, nos amis... Pirate et famille ne font pas bon ménage. » Blue semblait chercher des excuses, mais elle n'avait pas tort.

« Tu veux devenir le roi des pirates, et moi... j'veux juste être libre... »

« Tu peux être libre de le garder... aussi... » sournois le retour.

« ça te ferait rien si..? »

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... mais si tu fais ce choix... » il eut un sourire « Vas savoir... »

« Non, j' peux pas... Je serais obligée de rester à terre, un enfant n'a rien à faire sur un bateau de pirate. »

« ... » pas faux.

« Impossible, je crois que je l'abandonnerais et ça... tu m'en voudrais toute ta vie.. »

« ... » Hum.. ça y savait pas... Et y voulait pas savoir, pas découvrir, pas connaître... Elle fit un pas en arrière, s'échappant de l'emprise de ses bras

«... Bon... Heu... voila.. » elle se détourna de lui et s'apprêta à partir. Il la retint par le bras

« Mais Blue tu vas où ? Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin... » elle le coupa d'un soupir

« Hum... C'est vrai, je t'ai un peu interrompue tout à l'heure... »

« Y a rien entre moi et la Gloutonne... » répondit-il sèchement, sa pirate cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, déconcertée.

« Mais Trafalgar tu te sautes qui tu veux... Après c'est toi qui te regardes dans la glace... La Gloutonne quand même... En fait je crois que j'ai encore envie de vomir... Chais pas si c'est toi ou le têtard... Ouais de toutes façons c'est de ta faute. » Il l'avait un peu... carrément mérité, c'est clair.

« écoute, elle devait me refiler des infos importantes... et »

« Alors comme ça tu fais la pute pour des infos... C'est d'un minable Law. »

C'était une façon de voir... Merde ! Première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, là il avait vraiment merdé.

« Blue, j'ai été con... Elle est pire qu'une sangsue, et son pouvoir me fait flipper pour tout t'avouer. Il est craintif... J'ai déjà testé... C'était pas agréable... »

« Ah ouais? Hum... »

Elle était quoi pour lui ? Elle représentait quoi ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Blue. Elle était quoi pour lui ? Elle savait pas... ça la rendait dingue... Elle avait envie du lui hurler la question qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Et pourtant elle se taisait. Ne demandant rien. Encaissant chaque sensation, encaissant chaque émotion.

Non mais franchement, il la voyait comment ? Elle était quoi pour lui ? Elle avait parfois eu la sensation de n'être qu'un jouet. Un jouet dont il n'avait pas encore fait le tour, où il se permettait de tester certaine choses, n'y voyant qu'un jeu agréable ou bien des expériences intéressantes. Et en plus ça c'était de sa faute à elle, elle lui avait permis tout ça ! Et ça la bouffait de l'intérieur. Elle soupira en se grattant le nez, une moue réfléchie sur les lèvres. Pourquoi elle ressentait tant de douleur au niveau de la poitrine, de souffrances, de doute ?... Mais le doute de quoi ?... Elle soupira, elle se sentait triste, si triste...

Sa pirate le regardait attentive, une moue sur les lèvres, et puis elle eut un long soupir, dans le bleu une question brûlait, une interrogation. Il allait devoir vider son sac, si il voulait rattraper le coup, en plus avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il fallait vraiment qu'il rattrape le coup.

Se rapprochant d'elle, elle recula encore d'un pas. Humpff, première fois qu'il la faisait reculer. Ouais là plus trop le choix.

Trafalgar s'assit le cul dans le sable et se mit à regarder l'océan les coudes posés sur les genoux. Blue le regarda un instant et s'assit en tailleur à coté de lui, elle aussi braquant son regard sur la ligne d'horizon... Un côté chacun son tour, un côté chaises musicales.

« Tu sais Blue... J'encaisse... Ouais depuis que j'te connais j'encaisse... J'encaisse ta force... J'encaisse ta désinvolture, et ton entêtement... J'encaisse mon désir de mort de faim... Celui-là je me le prends en plein dans la tronche... J'encaisse ton histoire, ça aussi je me la prends en plein dans la gueule mais je l'encaisse... J'encaisse les trucs bizarres que tu me fais vivre... Et on peut pas dire que tu fais dans la dentelle Blue... Mais j'encaisse les sensations... Le chaos... J'encaisse quand tu t'en vas parce que t'es un putain de capitaine pirate... Parce que t'es le vent... Parce que t'es libre, j'encaisse... La bête qui me ronge les tripes... J'encaisse l'inquiétude... Le manque... Et maintenant j'encaisse cette nouvelle... »

« Tu es fou... » à l'entente de ces mots, il tourna la tête, sa nana le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

« Nan Blue nan... J'suis pas fou... Je suis... Amoureux... Mais là... J'suis un peu fatigué... C'est de nouveau le chaos le plus complet... Alors va falloir se calmer, va falloir que ça change ou vraiment j'réponds plus de rien... » il se tut un instant puis repris d'un ton neutre.

« Et toi t'en est où ? »

« Moi Trafalgar ? »

« Ouais... »

« Je ne me pose plus ce genre de questions depuis un moment... »

Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps, elle l'avait admis depuis un moment déjà. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que cette question revenait sans cesse... Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle... Avait perdu, donné ? Oui, elle avait donné, et il avait tout pris sans un haussement de sourcils surpris. Mais elle n'en savait finalement pas vraiment plus qu'au départ.

Enfin elle savait que... Pour elle, c'était foutu.. Il se disait amoureux, mais... Amoureux ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce mot, ce qu'il représentait... Amoureux ?... Les amoureux font ça ? Savait pas, mais ça la foutait en rogne.. Là elle était en rogne, elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête, elle savait même pas pourquoi.. Et en même temps elle était contente qu'il soit là, qu'il lui ait dit ça... Parce que pour lui ce mot voulait sans doute dire beaucoup. Mais pour elle ces mots-là au cours de sa vie avaient perdus toute signification, ces mots-là n'étaient que des mensonges, alors les dire..

Et puis elle lui avait déjà dit tout ça, comme on lui avait appris, d'une manière si importante à ses yeux, pour elle ... Dans ses standards tordus... Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ? Alors si il n'avait pas compris ça... Cette pensée la rendit si triste, elle sentait les larmes monter... Putain de chaos interne !... Putain d'hormones à la con !... Il était fatigué et elle, elle l'était pas peut-être !... Respirer, se reprendre... Le regard du capitaine pirate était étrange, il attendait quelque chose.

«... Tu veux quoi ? Des mots d'amours... J'ai été élevée dans un bordel... Faut pas l'oublier.. Alors l'amour tu sais... » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, sa voix était un mélange acide dubitatif, et agacé...

« Je parlais pas en général... »

« Oh j'sais bien... Y a des trucs qui comptent pour moi... Hum... J'te respecte en tant que pirate, j'ai confiance en toi... »

« Ensuite... »

« Chais pas... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ces mots pour elle ne voulaient rien dire, elle lui avait déjà tout dit, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne comprenait pas...

« Tu vois même là j'encaisse encore... Je viens de te dire que ... Et toi tu lâches rien... »

Oh, y commençait à lui courir sur le haricot là ! Elle luttait pour pas se mettre à lui crier dessus.. Encaisser, rien lâcher... Heu, comment ça rien lâcher ?... Heu, c'était elle, ou il était complètement stupide finalement ? C'était pas encore assez ce qu'elle avait donné ?

Blue se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le sable en serrant les poings, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, là il l'avait vraiment mise en colère... Mais heu y venait de se déclarer... De se mettre à nu devant elle, et elle réagissait comme ça ? Envie de pleurer, envie de lui crier dessus, envie de lui sauter dessus... Envie de la mordre...

« T'encaisse... Tss.. Et moi tu crois que je fais quoi ?... T'encaisse ! Tu veux que ça change ! Te fous pas de moi Chirurgien de la Mort, ça ça m'agace... T'encaisse .. Et moi j'encaisse pas peut-être ?! Hein ! J'encaisse pas ta tendresse, ta douceur.. Naaan ça j'encaisse pas du tout ... Naan ... Le plaisir.. Mais oui bien sûr ! Le plaisir.. C'est facile, piece of cake ! .. La lumière de ton regard qui me retourne la tête.. Fait péter !... T'encaisse... Tsss... Tu te crois possessif.. Trafalgar, t'es un petit joueur ! Tu vas au bout de rien.. Et allez encaisse encore un peu plus... Encaisse le rejet.. Encaisse la douleur.. Encaisse la honte de toi-même... Et rajoute par là-dessus une bonne grosse couche de silence et de rien !.. Alors que moi, là à l'intérieur j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire le cœur, ou l'âme... Chais pas... Connais pas la différence... Alors me dis pas que t'encaisse tout seul !.. ça j'ai bien su faire aussi... »

Elle encaissait sa douceur ? Sa tendresse ? Le plaisir ? Heu... Mais ça c'est pas des trucs que tu encaisses, à moins que... Nan, ça y voulait pas y penser, ça ça le rendait trop triste à l'intérieur. Le rejet ? Quand l'avait-il repoussée ? Il ne l'avait jamais repoussée, au contraire il arrivait pas à se passer d'elle... Il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déchiré le cœur et l'âme, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie, il eut envie de se frapper.

« Alors là... Tu vois j'comprends pas. » elle était sincère, elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle avait même un regard désolé... Il soupira.

« Je crois Ma demoiselle, qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez de vouloir comprendre les gens, vous n'êtes pas équipée pour ça ... »

« Ah ouais ?... Possible... Mais alors tu veux quoi ? » elle avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, tant de confusion dans le bleu.

« Je te veux toi... Tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment... Tu m'as déjà eu... » Blue avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues... Il soupira.

« Blue... tout ne se résume pas au cul... tu... ne comprends pas hein ? »

« Pas vraiment... Hum...Trafalgar... écoute je me suis donné à toi... Tu comprends ? à toi... » elle soupira « tu comprends pas hein ? Comment t'expliquer ça... T'as besoin de mots... Remarque moi aussi...» nouveau soupir.

La tension avait baissé subitement, le regard bleu avait changé, elle se rassit dans le sable à côté de lui. Il y eut un silence... Le mot rejet tournait dans sa tête, et celui-là il ne le comprenait pas. Les autres ok d'accord, c'était la vérité, mais le rejet, nan vraiment y voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

« Bon écoute, chais pas pourquoi... Mais avec toi c'est différent. Toi Trafalgar D. Watel Law, tu as su comment faire... Je me sens exposée sous tes regards... ça me fait me sentir vivante... Importante... Je me sens désirable, j'me sens jolie. »

« Mais tu es importante, et puis tu es désirable, et puis bien sûr que tu es jolie... Tu sais hum... C'est le premier truc que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, que tu étais vraiment jolie...» les mots avaient roulé tout seul, mais c'était la vérité, sa nana était désirable, là il la désirait comme un malade... Et puis oui, elle était si importante et si jolie...

« Ah bon, vraiment ?» sourire tout doux, lumière dans le bleu, petit soupir et elle reprit « P'tet... mais toi c'est différent ça me rend heureuse et en même temps ça me gêne... Tu me rends toute chose, de partout... Frissonnante... Dis Trafalgar tu te rends compte de ça, ou pour toi c'est un truc normal ? Parce que moi gênée et frissonnante ?! Nan, ça c'est nouveau... Et depuis le début en plus... »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte, il adorait ça, alors comme ça pour elle c'était pas... C'était différent ? Le début, comment ça, le début ?

« Le début ?... »

« Ouais quand un foutu Shichibukai m'a trouvée sur mon île... J'me suis toute de suite dit que ça allait être une mauvaise nouvelle... Ce foutu Shichibukai, tu sais il était tellement, argh comment t'expliquer ça... Il me surprend avec ses gestes, ses regards, sa voix m'envoie des frissons jusque dans le bas des reins... Il m'allume complètement de partout et ça le dérange pas plus que ça... Y s'en rend même pas compte... Jamais ressenti ça de ma vie... »

Regard en biais... Ah ouais ? Jamais ressenti ça de sa vie ?... Brasier intense dans la poitrine. Sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Avec son sourire indéfinissable sur son visage...» elle se tourna vers lui et pouffa petit rire dans l'air « Exactement comme maintenant... Il a toujours un air... Mutin... Et ses mains tatouées, death ça lui va tellement bien... Dès le début je rêvais qu'il les fasse courir sur ma peau, sur mon corps... Il me faisait bouillir les sens... Mais non rien … Queud … Nada.. Peau de balle... Pourtant j'ai bien cru qu'il en avait envie lui aussi... Jamais rencontré un cas pareil... Mais bon de toute façon c'est un enfoiré de Shichibukai... Alors pourquoi le vent ne c'est pas déclenché cette nuit-là ?... Hein pourquoi ? Si c'est rien qu'un enfoiré de Shichibukai... »

Ouais, il n'avait rien fait... Rien tenté... Juste imaginé... Mais putain comment il la désirait déjà, rien que de repenser à cette soirée il se demandait comment il avait pu rester maître de lui-même. Par contre pour le vent y savait pas, mais la constatation le fit ronronner de l'intérieur.

« Ensuite ce blaireau, rate notre rendez-vous, rendez-vous qu'il a lui-même fixé.. Manque pas d'air... Je le retrouve pour lui faire la peau... Et là, la première chose qu'il fait c'est qu'il m'embrasse... T'y crois ça ?... Il m'embrasse et il se moque de moi... Un truc tout chaste en plus... Tu veux que je t'avoue un truc ?... »

Trafalgar eut un petit spasme amusé, mini-soupir accompagné d'un sourire. Ouais, il se souvenait... c'était la seule idée qu'il avait eu, pour que leurs retrouvailles ne finissent pas dans un bain de sang... Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il s'était fait croire à l'époque, ce qu'il voulait croire. Ce qu'il fallait croire.

Il s'était rendu compte du moment, de la fenêtre qu'il avait eu pour la tuer, il y avait réfléchi intensément pendant leur séparation. Et le moment avait été de l'ordre du fugace, il était bien précis. Un instant, de l'ordre de la seconde, une seconde sur une vie. Et cette seconde il ne l'avait pas pris, cet instant il l'avait laissé passer sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce matin là, le premier matin. Cet instant quand il avait croisé son regard bleu. Cet instant qui l'avait ébranlé à l'intérieur, ce truc qui l'avait retourné à l'intérieur. C'était à cet instant là, là il aurait pu se lever faire une room et la couper en rondelle, la tuer. Un moment fugace de l'ordre du battement de cil. Et il l'avait loupé s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il croyait encore qu'il avait de la marge, mais non, après cet instant là il n'aurait plus aucune marge. Et après bin, sa fenêtre de tir s'était réduite à jamais, à juste ce matin là. Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Y avait-il pensé ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il se souvenait juste que déjà il n'avait pas envie de partir. Et le lendemain se fut pire. Et pourtant il était parti, sans même l'effleurer, sans même l'embrasser, la goûter, goûter cette peau. Et deux mois, il devait être le seul mec à donner des rendez-vous comme ça... Deux mois, pendant deux mois, il avait attendu, espéré, imaginé et les Mugiwara s'étaient pointés... Tu m'étonne que la première chose qu'il ai fait ce fut de l'embrasser. Il en crevait d'envie.

« Quoi donc ?..»

« C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrassait comme ça... Tu vois le côté chaste. »

Trafalgar ferma les yeux, le sourire disparu, l'attrapa dans ses bras, il se mit à l'embrasser doucement, sa bouche, ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses yeux, ses baisers étaient aussi légers qu'une petite brise. Le bleu était doux, elle se cala contre lui, il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je comprends plus rien... En plus il a cette étincelle dans le regard que je connais si bien... Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, il joue je le sais, mais j'le veux aussi... Comme ça on en parle plus, on fout ça derrière nous... Il m'attrape, c'est étrange... avec tendresse ?... Il est si.. si doux si attentionné... C'est pas... Il n'y a que ce truc qui m'enveloppe quand je suis dans ses bras, c'est tellement bon, cette chaleur, et ce désir... et pourtant ... cette lumière dans ses yeux, ce sourire quand il me regarde j'aime tellement ça.. On m'a jamais regardé comme ça... C'est quoi d'ailleurs ce truc ? Chais pas... Connais pas... C'est agréable, ça me brûle de l'intérieur... »

« Ah ouais ?... »

Et là la joie qu'il ressentait depuis un moment, parce que oui, tout ce qu'elle disait était si doux à ses oreilles, et le rendait heureux comme pas permis... Ouais une sorte d'euphorie interne, un truc jubilatoire, rassurant. Il ressenti une grosse vague de tristesse se mêler à tout ça, personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, mais... Pourquoi ? Elle méritait qu'on la regarde comme ça.

« Il est si possessif... Y a quelque chose que je connais bien et que je vois parfois onduler dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles... Ce lui plus.. Plus comment ? Et puis un jour... » elle le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil

« Tu craques... Tu pètes un câble, je n'attendais que ça... Et de nouveau partout en moi, cette sensation intense, cette brûlure. Les mots ont même franchi mes lèvres, mais pour autant après.. Chais pas... Alors je ne sais pas je tends la perche, tu écoutes mais tu ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je j'avais espéré... Si même j'espérais quelque chose.. et en même temps... si y a un truc qui change... je sais pas si c'est pas pire... mais pourquoi ?.. ça m'intrigue...Un jour mon maître m'avait dit que les mots étaient vains et que tout passait avant tout par le regard et les gestes. Je te sais avare de mots... Mais je ne comprends pas tes gestes, je ne comprends pas tes regards. Mais bon tu restes toujours aussi distant si ce n'est pour me sauter. Ce que tu fait très très bien.. Je te l'accorde...» il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire un peu arrogant... « Et je te laisse faire, et là aussi c'est étrange...parce que y a ce truc agréable, qui me brûle de plus en plus...»

« Ce truc ?.. Tu éludes... »

« éludes ? »

« Tu biaises, franche, mais pas tout à fait.. »

« et c'est le Chirurgien de la Mort qui me dit ça... »

« Hum... Touché... » ouais, lui aussi pouvait pas le dire...

« Tu veux que je mette des mots sur tout hein ? Alors ok... Je vais te mettre les points sur les i... J'ai fait un serment il y a très très longtemps, le truc de l'ordre de l'inamovible tu vois... »

« Ouais... Je vois le genre...»

«... Et ce serment, cette promesse que je m'étais faite à volé en éclat à cause toi ! Et comme chais pas, y a pleins de trucs que j'ai pas appris, qu'on m'a pas appris... Chuis pas douée avec les mots, surtout ceux-là, des mensonges, vide de sens... »

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils... Pour Blue les mots doux étaient vides de sens ? Les mots d'amour des mensonges ?... Mais pourquoi ? Regard sur Blue, elle avait les yeux baissés

« Y a un truc qui est revenu du fond de mes entrailles Trafalgar, un truc énorme... Un truc ultra important pour moi... Pour faire comprendre à cet homme au regard de tempête, pour lui faire comprendre tout ça. Te faire comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait là à l'intérieur. Combien il comptait pour moi, ce qu'il représentait... Mais comprends-tu ? Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas... J'attends les gestes. J'attends les mots ! Tu vas bien les dire, il faut que tu les dises... »

Blue avait un regard perdu, les mots ? Quels mots ?... Si les mots d'amours sont vides de sens, quels mots attendait-elle ?... Quels mots ? Sa pirate baissait les yeux, cette absence lui avait fait... du mal. Là...

« Et non, ils ne viennent jamais ! Tu ne veux pas ce que je donne ! Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça. Tu n'en fais aucun cas, à chaque fois.. tu.. n'en fais rien... ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance... Un jeu, des expériences étranges, oui juste ça... et à chaque fois pourtant... Et à chaque lambeau de moi, que tu t'ingénie à t'approprier avec nonchalance et n'en faisant aucun cas... c'est pas moi l'écorcheuse là... Humiliation totale, et ça, ça me détruit de l'intérieur.. »

N'en faire aucun cas... heu...

Mais de quoi lui parlait-elle ? Quels mots attendait-elle ? Quand l'avait-il rejeté, quels gestes avait-il fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? Pense ça ? Voyait pas... Il savait qu'elle parlait de leurs ébats, il avait toujours été profondément sincère, respectueux envers elle dans ces moments-là. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, au contraire... Mais pourtant il avait raté un truc.. Un truc très important, un truc qui l'avait fait souffrir... Il était un peu perdu là.

« Blue... J'ai jamais voulu que tu ressentes ça, j'ai jamais voulu t'humilier, au contraire... Je suis perdu là... Tu me parles de quoi ? » un nuage passa dans le bleu, claquement de langue un peu agacé, les joues de sa nana étaient pivoines

« Trafalgar, vraiment ? Tu vois pas ? » Blue le regarda désolée, esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvre, bleu humide... il était de nouveau entrain de merder là... Il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant

« écoute, j'ai tellement.. t'es tellement contradictoire, que je sais pas, j'ai jamais su... que tu sois bien, c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu... et puis y a tellement de... »

Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux en grand, sous une réalisation, les images dansaient sous son crâne, les souvenirs, et ce moment là remonta immédiatement, et étrangement Blue lui parla exactement du même, sa voix était gênée

« je te le dis juste à titre informatif, mais quand une nana avec un passé comme le mien, te propose de l'attacher et te dit qu'elle veut bien porter... Enfin tu vois... C'est que là elle joue plus, plus du tout... j'ai cette douleur qui monte en moi, ce truc qui me serre le cœur... Alors que toi finalement tu t'amuses bien... Tu gères... » elle soupira en regardant le ciel.

Heu... C'est vrai quand il y repensait, qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais remis son cadeau. Il savait qu'il y avait plus derrière ce geste, il le savait, et pourtant.. Il avait réagi suivant ses ressentis, il avait cru la respecter à ce moment-là, lui montrer sa tendresse, il avait toujours envie de la gaver de tendresse cette nana... Alors que pour elle non, là tout le contraire. Il avait rien compris... Enfin si, il avait bien compris, mais à ce moment-là c'était trop... Y luttait trop contre lui-même. Il pensait trop à avant, même s'il criait le contraire. Elle l'était insupportable, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ça, lui-même se forçait à croire ça... Alors que c'était déjà foutu... Fallait juste qu'il l'admette ! Ça avait pris du temps.

« Tu sais.. Je gérais que dalle... Comme toi... Et puis ça te va bien de dire ça hein ?... » regard en coin « Hein ? Ma demoiselle la capitaine pirate, Ma demoiselle le vent... Libre, ça tu me l'as dit assez souvent... Je fais comment moi avec ça ? à ton avis ?.. Hein ? Même si, je dois te dire que j'ai bien envie d'autre chose.. et ça aussi rien que le fait de vouloir ça de toi.. »

Il eu un sourire en coin un peu malsain en fronçant le nez. Ouais vraiment des envies qu'il trouvait malsaines sur Blue vu son passé. Envie de la faire plier, de l'attacher, de la dresser, imprimer son corps, qu'il n'y ai que lui, plus que lui, lui seul. Oh oui envie d'un dressage en règle là.. De la punir aussi, parce que sa pirate pouvait être si vilaine, de la posséder encore et encore. Et même si quand il faisait ça Blue gémissait toujours de manière si lascive, et que dieu comme c'était beau à voir, ça le retournait. C'était pas sain, c'était moche, y se trouvait pervers d'aimer tant ça... y voulait pas être juste ça, que ça... être comme tous les autres.. Trafalgar avait serré la mâchoire. Alors il s'était mis à la gaver de tendresse, parce ce que ça, ça aussi... Ça lui manquait tellement, la douceur, le respect et la tendresse... et le reste était rangé aux oubliettes. Ça avait peut-être été une bêtise. Là dessus, il avait peut-être raté quelque chose.

«... T'admettras que t'es quand même un peu particulière... c'est un peu contradictoire là..»

« Ah bon ?... vraiment ? Mouais.. » Blue avait de nouveau baissé les yeux, elle eu un petit soupir, nuage dans le bleu, murmure « impression, même là que tu comprends pas... que tu te rends pas compte... et pourtant c'est si évident.. je comprends même pas pour quoi j'ai besoin de t'expliquer... oui sans doute ça doit pas être simple... Je dois pas être super-simple... Ce n'est pas de la tienne si tu n'as pas les même codes... si les choses importantes pour moi ne le sont pas pour toi.. tu n'y es pour rien.. » et de nouveau Blue baissa le regard une moue amère sur les lèvres.

« Blue..tout comme tu ne sais pas quoi me dire... ce que je veux entendre... Je crois que là, y a match nul... ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne... Blue... impression que toi aussi tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais remonter, de ce que tu fais ressortir... ce que tu m'as fais vivre... Blue... Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça... Je ne veux plus jamais te faire subir ça... Je suis désolé, sincèrement... Et en même temps..» elle eut un petit rire amer « ça te fait rire ? »

« En même temps quoi Trafalgar ?.. Hein dis ça m'intéresse... si ce moment te désole, là.. bon.. » Blue eu un long soupir, elle avait détourné le regard, la bête se réveilla en lui et poussa un grondement sonore, un côté tu es entrain de merder là.

« Mais je t'ai ... Et tu m'en veux pas, t'es vraiment particulière... »

Nouveau soupir, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules, moue dubitative sur les lèvres

« … enfin je comprends ton point de vue... Mais... c'est pas le mien... je ne t'en veux pas...»

Il la serrait si fort dans ses bras, il s'en voulait tellement, il lui avait fait si mal, et c'est la dernière chose qu'il voulait... Et en même temps... à lui ! Et ça, ça lui retournait la tête, le cœur et tout le reste. Il s'était senti monstrueux, dégueulasse, assez immonde pour tout dire ! Son nez se perdait dans sa chevelure, alors qu'il lui murmurait pardon.

Elle le regarda dubitative... long soupir, haussement d'épaules.

« j'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un jouet. Je connais.. Un jouet dont t'as pas encore fait le tour, le côté expérience intéressante. Étrangement pour la première fois.. ça me fait du mal... Pourtant elle est toujours là cette lumière dans tes yeux que je ne comprends pas... le seul truc que tu me sors, c'est que tu me trouves insupportable. C'est si douloureux..» elle leva les yeux pour le regarder « Mouais... Aucune idée de comment ça doit être à la base, aucune idée de comment ça se gère... Moi je gère plus rien dedans... je me sens malade. Je comprends pas.. Il faut que j'me tire de là... Il le faut … J't'ai fui Trafalgar ce matin-là... De toute façon ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre... Alors autant prendre les devants... avant de finir sur le carreau... De s'humilier encore plus...»

« T'es con... »

« Et pas toi peut être ?... » sourire en coin... Si ça lui arrivait... Pas souvent... Mais ça lui arrivait... Il lui dévora la bouche, elle lui rendit son baiser

« Ensuite merde, je suis... Je suis... ça craint... Il faut que je te le dise, mais … C'est une mauvaise nouvelle... Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu... Tu me manques... Mais c'est p'tet pas réciproque... Après tout tu t'amusais bien... Je sais où tu vas sûrement passer, pasque y a pas le choix... ça me stresse, pour une fois je sais pas quoi faire. Je sens que c'est une chose importante, tu dois être mis au courant... Mais ta réaction.. D'un autre côté, il faut que je sois sûre... Et puis d'un autre côté, ça n'a pas d'importance n'est ce pas... »

Blue avait le regard baissé, une moue dubitative, elle haussa même les épaules

« … Et pourtant ça me broies les entrailles quand je te retrouve avec une autre capitaine pirate sur les genoux en train de te faire embrasser goulûment. Et ça... Mais pourquoi ça me fait mal comme ça ? Hein pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai juste envie de la transformer en une pulpe sanglante ?... Et toi pourquoi ? Remarque tu m'as déjà eu tant de fois, hein... C'est une réaction normale. Alors pourquoi c'est comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine ? ça fait un mal de chien.. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu me retiens ?... Je ne veux plus jouer, j'ai mal... Ok, tu triches, tu m'avais prévenue... C'est de ma faute... J'ai perdu... J'me suis faite avoir.. On m'avait prévenue qu'il fallait pas ! »

Envie de lui dire ça c'est de la jalousie mon petit cœur, ça c'est de la déception mon amour... ça ça le rendait profondément heureux... Et pourtant elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, oh si bonne actrice... Envie de lui dire toi aussi tu es amoureuse. Envie de lui dire bien sûr que ça a de l'importance, ça veut dire que j'en ai pour toi, que mes actes te touchent, en bien ou en mal. Que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux, moi le capitaine Trafalgar D. watel Law a de l'importance dans tes yeux, dans ton cœur. Trafalgar entrevoyait quelque chose de si contradictoire.

« ...en plus j'vais avoir à gérer ça seule... Alors je sors un truc... Un truc pour sauver la face ! Parce que en fait chuis en miettes, là au milieu de cette taverne, mais je suis une pirate, une capitaine devant son équipage, faut que je gère... Et je te sors ça « ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance » alors que là j'ai juste envie de mourir Trafalgar... D'aller me pendre... »

« Toi aussi... T'imagine même pas comme ça m'a mis en rage d'entendre ça »

« Ouais... T'imagine même pas comment ça été dur à dire »

« … et en fait y a un truc... Trafalgar, y a qu'un seul truc qui me bouffe de l'intérieur... Même encore maintenant... Une seule question, je voulais te la hurler y même pas deux minutes... Je suis quoi pour toi ? Je suis quoi ? Tu me classes où dans ta tête de Chirurgien de la Mort ?... à part une mademoiselle pirate. Pour que je me situe... parce que en fait...»

Il cligna des yeux surpris, c'était ça sa question ? Elle était quoi pour lui ? Il laissa échapper un rire en secouant la tête. Oh Blue envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais nan... Les mots d'amours sont vides de sens.. envie de lui crier pourtant, de lui hurler...

« Blue tu es... tu es … » Que lui dire ? Comment lui dire ? Lui faire comprendre si les mots d'amour lui étaient interdits, si les mots d'amour n'étaient pas compris... Blue mon amour tu es si compliquée. Tout est si difficile... son amoureuse si compliquée... ces mots qu'il avait tant retenus, et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, à rouler.. Blue mon amour, juste ça... son amour. Juste celui-là. Et même pas... sourire en coin.

« Mais tu es insupportable... ça faut que tu l'admettes... Tu es insupportable... » ensuite il se mit à écrire dans le sable, « Regarde, ce que tu es dans ma tête de Chirurgien de la Mort » même lui ça lui donna un frisson de le voir écrit ... Ma demoiselle, en deux mots avec la majuscule. Et encore elle était bien plus, mais cet adjectif possessif résumait bien les choses, était-ce assez ? Avait-elle compris ?.. Regard sur Blue, elle regardait le mot en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se frottait la main pour faire partir le sable collant. Elle leva le regard sur lui, et hum... L'idée faisait son chemin.

Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il posa doucement son chapeau sur la tête de sa pirate et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement, à l'intérieur tout était calme. Elle l'aimait, à en avoir été terrifiée. Elle l'aimait à en avoir été dévastée.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

« Dis Trafalgar, pourquoi c'est si important pour tout le monde, alors que ça fait si mal ? Jamais eut mal comme ça, là...» sa voix était si fragile, perdue.

Blue posa sa main sur son cœur, Trafalgar le sentait palpiter sous ses doigts, il palpitait si vite, il se remit à l'embrasser doucement en lui murmurant

« Je ne sais pas... Je pense que à la base la douleur c'est pas le but... Mais on doit être un peu...»

des grosses nouilles... C'est le seul truc qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais dire à haute voix que le Chirurgien de la Mort est une grosse nouille... Fallait pas déconner ! Et pourtant c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux... et puis tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre... Ou alors des gros froussards... Mais ça non plus, il le dirait pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les étoiles venaient de se lever sur la mer, sa nana l'aimait, elle était enceinte, il la serrait dans ses bras, il était heureux.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **Ne sont-ils pas chouminouminou ? et bête aussi... mon chéri les trouves stupides... il les comprends pas du tout... pour lui y se montent trop le bourrichon**


	22. Chapitre 22 Messages drastiques

Chapitre 22

Messages drastiques

* * *

Law se réveilla en baillant, son bras se perdant sur le côté du lit, vide...

La nuit était tombée sur la petite plage, ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés, silencieux regardant la mer. Trafalgar essayait de digérer les informations obtenues. Il n'avait pas eu celles de la Gloutonne, mais il y perdait pas au change. Il était rassuré, même si elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot, et ne pourrait jamais sans doute le prononcer, il était rassuré... Lui non plus ne les avait pas dit alors... Et puis il avait compris un truc, un truc qui le rendait profondément triste. Sa nana ne connaissait pas l'amour, quel qu'il soit, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Sa nana n'avait sans doute jamais été aimée, par personne. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'aimer suffisamment pour qu'elle-même tombe amoureuse... Et lui y était parvenu et ce sentiment nouveau l'avait terrifiée... Tu m'étonnes, tomber amoureux pour la première fois sans aucun repère, sans aucun exemple... Tsss même lui alors qu'il connaissait ça lui foutait les jetons, parce que fallait bien l'admettre maintenant, lui aussi avait eu les foies... Il soupira.

La nuit dernière ils s'étaient retrouvés... Enfin ! Il lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse et délicatesse. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot, c'était pourtant si fleur bleue si romantique, ce qu'il n'était pas, mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, parce que c'était vraiment le bon... Nouveau soupir, il n'était pas stupide cette situation ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Il en crèverait trop d'inquiétude, de manque. Comment Ace avait-il pu gérer ça ? Une phrase lui traversa l'esprit « on ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça... » Peut-être que même Poings Ardents n'en n'avait rien eu à foutre finalement ?... Mouais... Enfin pour lui, c'était un truc de malade mental. Il en était incapable. Ça le boufferait trop de l'intérieur. Le Chirurgien de la Mort cligna des yeux, un rictus sévère sur le visage. En plus avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le rictus se transforma en une moue... Long soupir, il se releva en se frottant le crâne, s'adossant un moment dans les coussins, laissant courir ses pensées, essayant de voir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Une musique douce lui parvenait, et malgré tout ce qui déroulait sous son crâne le Chirurgien de la Mort se sentait bien, tranquille. Il se leva lentement, prenant son temps, enfilant son pantalon en baillant...

Quand il passa devant la petite cuisine il attrapa une tasse et se mit en recherche de caféine. Le café avait passé et était encore chaud, la musique ronronnait toujours au loin mais cette fois-là, il reconnut la voix... Blue chantait doucement. Il respira l'odeur âpre et voluptueuse, et tout en buvant son café tranquillement se mit à déambuler dans la pièce du petit bungalow qu'elle s'était trouvé près de la plage pour le long séjour sur cette île, Log-pose oblige.

Blue avait envahi l'espace de la petite piaule, depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à l'attendre ? Des fringues, des livres en piles instables, ses livres lui ressemblaient, il y avait tout et n'importe quoi... Et n'importe où. Il en avait lu quelques-uns, d'autres semblaient plutôt intéressants. Il leva les yeux en découvrant les titres de certains, Vampyrate ou les assassins des mers... N'importe quoi. Il en sorti plusieurs des diverse piles, certains perdirent des pages, d'autres laissant s'échapper des papiers et des photos. Law se baissa pour les ramasser. Il reconnut la patte d'Okpo. Certaines le firent sourire, les photos d'Okpo étaient pleines de vie. Une le fit se crisper un peu, Portgas et Blue assis côte à côte au bord d'un quai, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Leurs mains posées l'une à côté de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant le large.

Tain ! Elle semblait si jeune, si heureuse... Ils ne semblaient pas, ils étaient si jeunes, si lumineux... C'était bizarre depuis son réveil, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Poings Ardents. Comme si le gars le regardait d'un œil narquois, lui balançant des sourires, se foutant de sa gueule... Il n'était pas jaloux, c'était même pas ça... Law se mit à scruter la photo, cherchant un indice de quand, et où elle avait pu être prise... Il y avait tellement de lumière dans cette image, de promesse...

Ouais il était en train de faire la promesse à Poings Ardents, à lui-même qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'y ce passe... Il entendait même le rire d'Ace, qui lui souhaitait bon courage gars, tu vas en avoir besoin... Trafalgar fit tourner le cliché entre ses doigts fins et le rangea dans le bouquin. Blue parlait, son rire lui parvenait léger. Toujours la tasse à la main il se mit en quête de la voix.

Sa demoiselle était assise en tailleur sur un banc sous un parasol vert, sa silhouette se détachait sur un coin de ciel. Derrière elle, la plage en contrebas. Blue parlait à un petit escargophone perdu au milieu des reliefs gargantuesques de son petit déjeuner sur la table devant elle. Trafalgar s'adossa au mur, et la regarda sereinement.

Tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie... Il n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'il la regardait il avait une putain de monté de plein trucs, tous en même temps, tous mélangés, chaleur, amour, tendresse, désir, protection, et pour finir un putain orgueil. Cette nana, cette pirate c'était la sienne... Ronronnement de malade là à l'intérieur... Il eu un sourire en coin un peu amusé.

« Alors quoi de neuf scratch ? Tu as le temps de faire un peu de musique ? »

« C'est pas vraiment l'ambiance.. »

« Tsss... C'est con... »

« Ouais... C'est un autre trip.. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Boah rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.. On pille, on viol on tue... »

« Ah ouais ?... La classe Scratch... La grande classe.. »

« Oh ça va ! J'ai pas leçon à recevoir de toi ! »

« Non c'est clair aucune... Mais violer Scratch... Toi tu violes ?... »

« Tu sais bien que non... » elle entendit un long soupir « Mais dans certain équipage ça dérange pas... à croire que c'est même un sport de haut niveau... Putain de moine à la con !...»

« La bande de bâtards ! Tu fais quoi avec ces cons ?! »

« Pour ma survie, et puis les alliances étaient dans l'air... Punk Hazard tout ça... »

« N'empêche... »

« Eh Blue c'est vrai ? »

« Quoi donc Scratch ? »

« Toi et le Chirurgien ? » Trafalgar eu un sourire en coin...

« Quoi moi et le Chirurgien ? »

« Y se dit qu'vous avez fait plus qu'une alliance ? »

Il la vit poser doucement les yeux sur son ventre et le mot alliance raisonna dans sa tête... Le retour des idées à la con... ça faisait longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Oh à moi rien... J'te connais, t'es grande et assez forte pour te défendre face à un gars comme lui... T'en as vu d'autres... »

« Bin alors ? »

« Bin alors.. Fais gaffe à toi... »

« Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me baves ? Je comprends rien Scratch... »

« Eustass Kidd... J'sais pas pourquoi mais y a une telle colère en lui, une telle rage contre le Chirurgien que si tu croises sa route, fais gaffe à toi... Il est dangereux... Il est flippant... Il veut le détruire et si pour ça faut passer par toi, ça le dérangera pas... »

« Mais c'est complètement cretin, y se laisserait pas abattre par un truc pareil!... Vous le prenez vraiment pour un gros mauvais... »

Hum comme elle avait tort... Il deviendrait fou de rage et de douleur si elle venait à disparaître, si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Et l'autre con l'avait bien compris semblait-il. Par contre il semblerait que sa demoiselle doute encore... Pourquoi ? Vu ce qu'il lui avait dit, avoué...

« Non ! C'est toi qui te rends pas compte.. Remarque comme d'habitude... »

« Me rends pas compte de quoi ? Comprends rien » elle marmonnait...

« De l'état dans lequel t'arrive à mettre les mecs... »

« Heing ?! Quel état ?... J'les mets dans aucun état... »

« Si... Tu les rends dingues »

« Vraiment ? » elle fronçait les sourcils « Mais ça toutes les filles le font, j'suis pas un cas à part... »

« Pas faux, mais toi c'est un autre niveau, tu les rends dingues, Blue c'est tout... »

Comme il avait raison, elle était mignonne, elle s'en rendait même pas compte... Apoo continuait énervé

« Imagine que Kidd t'as jamais vu, juste des photos dans des vieux weekly... et il ne parle que de ce qu'il te fera subir si il te rencontre... Et j'peux te jurer que c'est pas de la dentelle..»

Putain ! Et merde... Vraiment ces photos les poursuivaient, Blue eut une moue perplexe, elle haussa les épaules et répondit désinvolte

« .. Allez Scratch te bile pas, tomber entre les mains d'un pseudo rival de Trafalgar, ne rentre vraiment pas dans mes plans du moment... »

« Heu Blue, t'es pas stratège, t'es du genre à foncer dans le tas ! »

« Hey ! Te moque pas... Et puis c'est même pas vrai d'abord... » petite moue adorable.

« Ah ouais et cette fois sur la petite île hivernale... »

« Roh ! Tu vas me la sortir à chaque fois celle-là... Tu fais chier... »

« Y a eu cette fois-là à WhismerHill, et puis ce coup là aussi, chez les docs... »

« Ok ok... Tu marques un point... J'admets. Je ferais attention... »

« Tu feras attention toi ?! » il y eut un rire...

Un rire vraiment bizarre, sorte de Apapapapa joyeux. Scratchmen Apoo, le capitaine du On-air la connaissait donc bien, et depuis longtemps. Ils avaient vécu des trucs ensemble, des aventures... Y avait dans la voix du long bras de l'inquiétude de la tendresse, c'était son pote, un bon pote.

« Allez trêve de connerie, Blue tu m'en fais écouter une autre ? »

« Vraiment ?.. »

« ça me fait du bien... Tu me fais du bien Blue. »

« Bon... Heu c'est nouveau... Encore en travail... »

Elle attrapa la guitare posée derrière elle, et se mit à jouer, la guitare était devenue presque frénétique. La voix de Blue, traînante au début, devenait de plus en plus tendue, un côté fil du rasoir.

Il se prit la chanson en plein la tronche, elle parlait de lui, il le sentait, elle était d'une violence, un truc sous-jacent, une tension terrible, un appel désespéré... Il fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un moment de silence, un long moment de silence et puis Apoo déclara

« Tain ! Blue c'est une putain de chanson d'amour que tu lui as écrit là... »

Ah bon ? Pour Apoo c'était une chanson d'amour ça ?... Il y eut un claquement de porte et une voix hurlante

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! PUTAIN DE SINGE A LA CON ! »

« OI ! Kidd calme toi ! »

« C'était quoi cette voix de sorcière ?! »

« Hey ! » Blue les sourcils froncés. Ils pouvaient entendre les deux capitaines à l'autre bout du den den...

« à qui tu parles le singe ? »

« à une amie... »

« Une amie hein ? Tu l'as fait tourner sur ton bout ? » Eustass kidd ou la grande classe personnifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ce mec.

« Hey ! » Là sa demoiselle avait une moue, ses yeux s'étaient plissés...

« Mais c'est qu'elle toujours en ligne la petite... Alors mignonne tu dis quoi ? »

« Mais t'es juste con ou tu le fais exprès ? Nan parce que, à ce niveau on peut se demander si c'est juste possible ? »

« QUOI ! »

« En plus tu ne comprends pas les phrases construites, on atteint des abîmes là, chavais pas que ça existait, que c'était humainement possible... »

« On s'en fout de ce que tu dis... Les filles n'ont qu'une seule utilité.. »

« Je crois voir ce que ton cerveau déficient veut dire... C'est con pour toi alors... »

« Ah oui ?... DÉFICIENT ! »

« ... Oh mon dieu que t'es lent... C'est d'un chiant, j'ai le pouls qui baisse... Allez tire toi de là gamin, que je continue ma conversation avec mon pote. Toi t'a pas le niveau... »

« T'es qui sale petite pute ?! Que la prochaine que je te croise je te refasse bien le portrait... »

« Kidd ça suffit ! C'est mon amie, arrête de comporter comme un gros con ! Merde, arrête de faire chier ! »

« Fous-moi la paix le singe, tu vois pas que j'ai une ouverture... »

« Mais t'es un débile profond en vrai en fait... Avec même un côté congénital.. »

« Ton nom... »

« Mon nom gamin... Ne te servirait à rien t'as aucune chance... Pour rien gamin... »

Kidd hurlait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le mot, elle le poussait à bout sans peur aucune et avec une facilité déconcertante.

« C'est pas le portrait que je vais te refaire... C'est le cul... Ton nom ! »

« Ah mais je crois pas que ça va être possible... »

Blue le remarqua enfin il ne riait pas, non il ne rigolait pas du tout, son regard était assassin.

« Bonjour toi... »

Elle lui envoya le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en stock. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou... Elle sentait bon cette peau si douce qui se mit à frissonner à son contact.

« Hum... Tu t'amuses bien ? » cette petite phrase le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, il eut un sourire.

« Boah... Sans plus. C'est un gros con ce mec... »

« Ouais... » Ouais Kidd était un gros con, mais un con dangereux et puissant.

« Hey ! C'est qui avec toi ? Je reconnais cette voix ! T'es qui putain de bordel ? »

« Attends je finis avec ce blaireau... Qui je suis gamin, je crois bien que je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, tu veux me refaire le portrait et le cul, mais gamin quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, c'est dans les jupes de ta mère que t'iras chouiner comme le gamin que t'es, et qu'elle te reconnaîtra même pas ! » la voix de Blue était devenue glaciale.

« Merde non Blue, fais pas ça... » ce crétin d'Apoo avait lâché le morceau.

« Blue hey ?!... Donc j'avais raison t'es bien en fait qu'une petite pute... La putain de cet enfoiré de Chirurgien ! Alors connard tu fais une pause ? Elle te suce bien au moins ?»

« ... »

Blue semblait perdre son calme, c'est tout ce que l'autre recherchait. « Mais en quoi ça te regarde...»

« Blue calme toi... Il en vaut pas le coût... » Scratch avait vraiment peur

« Je ne me laisserais jamais insulter de la sorte Scratch... Y va manger sévère... Rien à foutre !... »

« Comme si t'y pouvait quelque chose petite... Je t'ferais plier et tu en redemanderas... »

Dans les yeux bleus dansait sa colère. Oui, si elle le croisait elle lui rentrerait dans lard. Tain ! Là c'était foutu, il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir loin de lui. C'était une pirate, puissante elle pourrait gérer... Tsss mais si elle ne gérait pas, la vision de Blue clouée au sol avec un Kidd la violant sans pitié lui fit monter une vague de bile dans la bouche, et grondement interne sauvage...

« Hum Eustass-ya... Ce n'est pas que ta conversation m'indispose... Mais ... » il porta son regard vers sa pirate, la grimace qui ornait son visage n'était que colère « J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire...»

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme calmer ma pirate que tu as mis passablement en rogne... Un conseil Eustass-ya fait gaffe à tes abattis... »

« Enfoiré ! »

Eustass s'était barré comme ça, ils avaient entendu une porte claquer. Sa compagne tremblait de rage, puis soudainement son teint devint livide pour virer au verdâtre... Elle déglutit.

« Hey Blue ça va ? »

« Vomir... »

Elle disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Ouais.. Ils avaient aussi ça à gérer, ce gros con d'Eustass n'était vraiment pas important à l'heure actuelle. Plus tard il le deviendrait peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Chirurgien ? » tiens c'était Apoo, il semblait inquiet

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Ouais... »

« Malade... »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Chirurgien, malade et Blue ça va pas ensemble ! Si tu lui as fait du mal, je te ferais la peau. »

« C'est toi qui t'es allié avec quelqu'un qui veut lui faire la peau et pire. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il raccrocha, le silence lui tomba dessus comme une enclume. Blue n'était pas revenue, il la trouva pale et en sueur adossée au mur de la salle de bain.

« J'suis fatiguée Trafalgar... Si fatiguée.. Ton têtard m'épuise. »

Il la souleva, elle était chancelante. Il était clair que le corps de Blue réagissait violemment à l'intrus.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne savait pas si les inconvénients d'une grossesse découlaient de la force ou de la vitalité du fœtus. Si c'était le cas, le têtard était plutôt bien accroché et carrément en forme. Sourire. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne là-dessus... à quoi bon, elle ne le garderait pas... Pour une prochaine fois, alors ?

Ouais.. Bon là aussi c'était la merde, son cheminement de pensées lui prouva que finalement... Même si c'était vraiment une idée à la con... Hum … Son corps avait déjà tellement changé prenant la forme parfaite d'un sablier, ses seins plus lourds, ses hanches élargies. Juste superbe, il imaginait son ventre s'arrondir, pire il voulait que son ventre s'arrondisse... Il la sera fort contre lui. Tss... C'était pas gagné !

Ils avaient discuté, un peu. Il n'avait rien dit de son désir de le garder, son corps lui appartenait. Et puis il savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était libre. Il doutait du choix de sa compagne, le garderait-elle ou pas ? Avorter serait malgré tout le choix le plus judicieux, même lui le savait, oui pirate et famille ne faisait pas bon ménage, et puis il y avait autre chose dans les yeux de Blue.

« Je peux pas Trafalgar, » lui avait-elle dit à voix basse comme à regret. « J'ai pas le droit. Les enfants n'ont rien à faire sur les bateaux. J'ai fait passer ce message y a un moment déjà, je peux pas le renier... Non, pas après ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Le mousse, tu sais bien... »

Ah oui le mousse... La peau du mousse qui lui servait de Jolly Roger, le gamin qu'elle avait écorché vif et renvoyé au QG de la marine... Dans une boîte, encore vivant. Il eut frisson désagréable.

« C'était pour ça... »

« Oui un message à la marine, et ils l'ont entendu... Y a plus d'enfants sur les bateaux de guerre. »

« ... » elle avait des manières drastiques pour faire passer ses messages... Faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie... Hum ouais fallait pas qu'il l'oublie...

« Alors tu comprends, je peux pas, je peux pas renier ça. Je serais obligée de rester à terre, car à quoi bon faire un enfant si c'est pour le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'élever, hein ? »

A rien, ça servait à rien... Et lui dans l'histoire, il voyait quoi ? Il imaginait quoi ? Qu'elle reste à terre ? Qu'elle pouponne, pendant qu'il vivait ses aventures, pour revenir se la sauter de temps en temps, et pour finir par ne plus revenir du tout... Parce qu'après tout il était un pirate... Ouais non, même pas en rêve, même pas en cauchemars... Il ne voulait pas ça... Alors quoi ? Pouvait-on considérer le Heart comme un bateau ? Le sujet pouvait prêter à confusion... Imaginait-il une seule seconde un nourrisson à son bord, dans son sous-marin ?!... Oui, il l'imaginait. Il entendait même les braillements du têtard raisonner le long des coursives... Tain ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Elle lui grillait le cerveau... Mais alors quoi ? Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution, autre chose, il devait réfléchir... Ils tournaient en rond, Law se frotta le visage une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

La discutions fut coupée quand son escargophone se mit à brailler. Un Penguin paniqué... Comme d'habitude. Le Heart avait été repéré, et puis la marine avait fait des mouvements assez étranges, et enfin pour finir il avait eu des nouvelles de la petite gloutonne... Celle-là aussi était dans son collimateur. La petite traîtresse, se faisant passer pour pirate alors qu'elle travaillait pour le gouvernement mondial revendant des informations choisies, voire carrément fausses. Il devait partir. Retourner au Heart, pour donner ses instructions et faire quelques recherches. Après tout, lui aussi avait des objectifs, et des plans... Et puis il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, Blue comme d'habitude avait semé le chaos, là à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre au pied du mur, il le sentait, même s'il savait qu'ils avaient peu de temps. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire, à poser.

Blue lui avait de nouveau accordé une petite parenthèse de douceur, même si tout avait commencé avec la plus grosse peur qu'il ait pu ressentir depuis un moment. Il porta son regard sur sa nana. Les yeux dans le vague, buvant un café noir comme de l'encre. Assise dans le sable dans une jolie robe bleue, les jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, elle réfléchissait en se frottant un sourcil. Tournant son visage vers lui elle lui demanda :

« T'as des trucs à faire ? »

« Oui... »

« Te bile pas pour moi Trafalgar, on se retrouvera plus tard... »

« ... » il s'assit derrière elle, posant son torse contre le dos de Blue.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie. Son nez caressait la nuque douce et sucrée, les petites cicatrices étaient toujours là. Étreinte tendre, douce. Nouveau soupir, il avait peur... Peur qu'elle s'envole de nouveau... Peur pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Il avait peur pour elle, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, de la marine, des autres pirates, de la vie qu'elle menait. Et pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être autrement, il aimait une pirate, une capitaine pirate... Il aimait le vent.

« Promet moi un truc... Pendant mon absence... » regard bleu doux « Fais pas n'importe quoi comme d'habitude... » Caresse du revers de l'index contre une pommette soyeuse, soupir.

« Je t'a... » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut... »

Baiser langoureux, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de mots, les actes seraient sa manière de faire passer ses sentiments. Étreinte forte, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne le voulait plus. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il se croyait libre de faire bon comme lui semble, et il se rendit compte que finalement ce n'était pas le cas. Rire interne amer.

Il partit sous un beau soleil, ses entrailles se nouant. Elle lui avait fait une promesse, et Blue n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole, elle avait trop d'honneur pour ça... Elle oui, mais le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient n'était que crasse et violence, danger et mort. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées morbides qui l'assaillaient... Et puis ces pensées n'avait pas lieu d'être son absence serait de courte durée.

Elle était resté en arrière, le regardant partir, ses entrailles se nouant. Le mot qu'il avait voulu dire raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle le savait avare de mot, elle le savait distant, froid et lointain, alors pourquoi avait-il voulu le dire celui-là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il partait, et la laissait seule avec une miette de lui au creux de son ombre ? Elle soupira... Il allait revenir, fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des montagnes de rien. Ils se reverraient rapidement, leurs Log-Pose respectif était loin d'être prêt. Trafalgar n'allait pas disparaître comme ça ! Pas maintenant... non ? Pourtant elle serra les poings. Elle avait des montées de biles dans la gorge et essaya de se calmer, sans pour autant y parvenir. Foutues hormones de merde ! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Trafalgar, le têtard, son pouvoir disparu, sa vie de pirate... La décision si difficile à prendre ! Comme c'était facile, de se tirer maintenant ! Une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Il était comme tous les autres finalement ! Elle avait cru... Elle avait été bête ! Comme tous les autres !

La colère disparue soudainement, son regard se porta sur l'océan. Blue fut submergée par une vague de désespoir, et des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle avait espéré autre chose, elle avait espéré qu'il l'attache. Il l'avait bien apprivoisée, alors pourquoi ne faisait-il pas la suite logique, la lier à lui... Non, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait.. à chaque fois il manquait les mots... Elle aurait bien voulu se soumettre à lui, et seulement à lui, même si cette idée lui faisait encore peur, elle n'attendait que ça. Mais non, il la laissait libre, encore et toujours. Remarque, c'était peut-être aussi un peu de sa faute. Elle était si bravache, se montrait si désinvolte, alors qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, voulait se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un, et même si elle savait d'où ce besoin venait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Se sentir soumise, protégée... Possédée... Elle avait envie de vomir, elle se dégoûtait... Elle hurla.

Law derrière lui senti l'aura de Blue fluctuer, s'étendre... Il tiqua...

Room...

Deux bras musclés entourèrent un corps secoué de sanglots mal contenus. Blue reniflait, tremblante dans ses bras. Il la serrait à l'étouffer.

« Toi... Tu viens avec moi.. » voix neutre..

« Mais... »

« Tu te tais, tu prends tes affaires, et tu viens avec moi sans discuter... » glacial.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en déglutissant. Elle ne bougeait pourtant pas, toujours assise dans le sable en secouant la tête... En murmurant non.. Il eut un frisson, de la voir comme ça, si... Si … fragile et pourtant elle ne pliait pas à sa demande. Blue renifla secouant toujours la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste nerveux et maladroit et pourtant elle ne plierait pas. Elle se foutait de lui... Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait mais elle ne plierait pas... Pourquoi le poussait-elle à bout ?... Encore et toujours ...

« Qu'est ce tu fais ? Tu pars pas ? »

« Non...» il pencha la tête sur le côté...

Que faire ?... Comment lui faire comprendre ?... Sourire en coin, un peu malsain.. Il lâcha kikoku qui s'écrasa dans le sable, son manteau suivit peu après.

« En fait je vais te prendre, là, maintenant... ici..»

« Me prendre ? »

« Oui, te prendre, vraiment te baiser, fort. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la dernière fois... » fut murmuré, elle évitait son regard.

Il lui prit son visage entre ses doigts, accrochant son regard au sien... Grognement interne... Il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui... Tss... Messages drastiques... Si particulière...

« Non ! Parce que j'en ai envie... Et que tu es... à moi ! » elle eut un soupir, et lui un frisson jusqu'au bas des reins.

D'une main il lui enserra les poignets, elle se débattit, rétive. Elle essaya même de le mordre, une vraie sauvage. Il ne voulait pas être tendre, là il ne fallait pas être tendre, ou peut-être que si, mais il avait un doute là-dessus, alors... Il allait la baiser, la soumettre il n'aurait aucune retenue. De l'autre main, il dégrafa les boutons de son futal et sortit son membre, le guidant jusqu'à l'entre jambe humide. Il ne lui retira même pas sa culotte, mais s'engouffra en elle dans un mouvement sec, si mouillée. Il déboutonna les boutons de la jolie robe, un sein s'échappa, il mordit le téton. Elle gémit, essayant de s'échapper de son emprise.

« Je vais tout te prendre, tu comprends... » sa main se faufila sur son cul, il le sentait palpiter sous ses doigts..

Elle eut un gémissement, il la préparait un peu à peine, la douleur serait là mais il ne la voulait pas trop vive. Il la baisait inlassablement, la limait durement, ses doigts pompant, et meurtrissant ce qu'il désirait. Sortant de l'antre humide et chaude, il s'empala en elle dans un mouvement brusque, elle se cambra en criant sous la douleur. Si serrée, il avait un fourreau de velours contre sa peau. Elle avait les yeux clos, d'où perlait des larmes.

Merde ! Il lui faisait vraiment mal là. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal... Et pourtant il ne céderait à aucune supplique.. Mais elle ne se rendait toujours pas... Rictus désapprobateur... Elle voulait se sentir soumise, il allait la soumettre, même si il fallait en passer par là... Elle avait besoin de ça...

« Arrête de lutter ! »

« Non... » ce n'était un murmure...

Hum toujours pas, elle restait raide entre ses bras, se mordant les lèvres, essayant toujours de lui échapper... Comme si la chose pouvait être possible. Il voyait la gêne ressentie au rouge de ses joues, son désir aux mouvement de ses hanches. La rage au fond de ses prunelles.. Ouais sa nana n'était qu'un ouragan de sentiments contradictoires. Il eut long coup de rein.

« Admet-le ! » il la senti frisonner sous lui, étouffant un gémissement. Elle était tremblante, hum... Vraiment à ce point-là... Elle attendait quelque chose

« Détends-toi » sa voix était froide, et ne soufrait aucun compromis « Je veux pas te faire mal... Mais... » coup de rein profond « Tu es à moi...»

Law senti le corps sous le sien se faire plus tendre. Elle abandonnait, rendait les armes, se soumettait enfin.

« Oui comme ça Blue. Laisse-toi aller. »

Elle murmura son nom, bleu humide. Il se mit à bouger doucement. Elle haletait à chacun de ses à coups. Qu'elle était belle sa nana, là contre lui, enserré dans sa poigne, suivant son rythme.

À lui... Vraiment elle n'était que contradiction, car vu son passé, il n'imaginait même pas qu'elle eut de tel désir... Elle voulait se sentir soumise et possédée tant mieux, il était d'un naturel dominateur et possessif...

« Tu es à moi...»

Oh putain, rien que le dire à haute voix, il allait jouir... Se retenir encore..

« Tu es a moi, répète ! »

« Tu es à moi... » dans un soupir...

« Oui... » coup de rein bien plus fort...

Le regard de Blue s'agrandit quand il prononça ce si petit mot. Réalisant enfin quelque chose. Il avait envie de rire, elle croyait quoi ? Il était à elle... Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne...

« Oui, je suis à toi Blue... Je suis à toi... Répète.. » sa voix était froide malgré ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis à toi... » dans un soupir d'aise, et rien que de l'entendre, explosion interne de partout. Il jouit en elle avec un cri rauque. Il la serrait dans ses bras, soupira, en lui prenant le menton pour attraper ses lèvres.

« Blue tu es insupportable... Mais … Ne me pousse plus à bout »

Le sourire du capitaine des Heart était doux, ses yeux pétillaient. Il était heureux. Sa nana le serrait tendrement en reprenant son souffle.

« J'ai compris Trafalgar... Hum Trafalgar... »

« Quoi ? »

Elle bougeât ses hanches doucement, montrant son inconfort. Il lui embrassa la tempe, et se recula doucement en la soulevant. Tain ! Il avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Le long de la cuisse de Blue coulait une ligne de sang. Pourquoi avec elle fallait toujours aller dans des mesures extrêmes pour se faire comprendre ?

Elle avait un sourire en coin, un peu gêné. Elle s'était assise sur le sable, ses fesses reposant sur ses tallons, et réajustait ses vêtements avec des gestes lents.

Trafalgar eut un long soupir... Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« Clairement pas dans mes habitudes ... »

« C'est pas grave Trafalgar... »

Blue avait baissé les yeux, en mordant ses lèvres. Tressant nerveusement ses cheveux. Law pencha la tête sur le côté, Il eut une moue contrariée.

« Non, je n'abîme pas ce qui m'appartient, Blue... Au contraire j'en prends soin. » elle tendit le bras et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire timide.

« Nous verrons Trafalgar, nous verrons bien... » Un souvenir venait de passer dans l'esprit de sa nana, il avait assombri son regard.

« Moi c'est différent... » il se levait reboutonnant son jean, se grattant le crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? » Sourire de psychotique... Psychotique heureux... Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sourire s'agrandissant...

« Parce que... »

Je t'aime ...

* * *

A suivre..

* * *

 _la chanson que Blue chante à Apoo:_

 _Noir Désir: Les écorchés vifs_


	23. Chapitre 23 Rétines

Chapitre 23

Rétine

* * *

Ils étaient retournés au bungalow, ce qu'il avait à faire pouvait attendre, la Gloutonne pourrait attendre, la marine aussi. Là finalement il avait des choses bien plus importantes à gérer, à régler... Ses plans pouvaient attendre, en plus là niveau bouleversement dans les plans ça se posait bien là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, c'était même un truc à s'arracher la tête, il allait devoir prévoir comme un malade... Et pour ça...

Il n'avait pas pu tout bien vérifier la veille, un il était trop en colère, et puis après, c'est pas que ça lui était sorti de l'esprit non, c'était pas ça, c'était qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, juste eux... Rien qu'eux pour une nuit, ça avait été si doux, si chaud, chacun se perdant complètement dans l'autre, retrouver, redécouvrir, découvrir même. Blue sans ses pouvoirs avait une odeur de gourmandise. Prendre son temps tout en étant avide, impatient et fébrile. Intense et pourtant.. doux, ouais si doux.

 _Impression de lumière de chaleur, chaque geste regard, c'était juste ça. C'était toute ce qu'il ressentait elle vibrait entre ses bras, elle lui donnait tout, impression de tout recevoir, du plus profond de son être, au plus profond de son être. Elle murmurait son prénom doucement, il s'était fait lent, ses mouvements si lents, voulant la faire vibrer encore, encore plus longtemps._

 _Blue s'accrochait à ses épaules, suivant sa cadence. Regards qui se mêlent, bouche qui se frôlent, gémissements avalés.. Il se rendit compte qu'il la serrait si fort dans ses bras, à la briser. Impression qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un du dehors du dedans. Se noyant dans le bleu brillant et lumineux. Se noyant dans son odeur, dans sa chaleur, dans son corps..._

 _Ce corps si tendre, si doux, le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts..._

 _Impression qu'elle brillait, que sa peau s'était mise à briller. Elle devenait lumineuse sous ses coups de reins lascifs._

 _Elle frissonnait toujours entre ses bras en gémissant les yeux clos... Regarde-moi Blue, regarde-moi.. Et lentement elle avait ouvert les yeux, comme si elle avait entendu sa pensée, il s'était pris une putain de lumière dans la tronche. Et il l'avait vu jouir, il l'avait ressenti dans chaque particule de son être, dans chaque particule de son corps, dans chaque onde qu'elle envoyait... et il avait joui en elle, les vibrations, les frissons ne cessaient pas, c'était si long, si chaud, si doux et pourtant si intense._

Rien que d'y repenser il en avait des frissons. Là il s'était rendu compte d'un truc. Le Chirurgien de la Mort était tendre.. Il aimait ça... Accroc à la tendresse, aux bisous, aux caresses... La brutalité dans ce moment là, ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça... Enfin y avait brutalité et brutalité... Et d'ailleurs sur la plage, une fois le message passé, il était devenu beaucoup plus doux... La domination oui, pas la brutalité... Il allait devoir lui apprendre tant de chose finalement... Sourire en coin.

C'est à ce moment précis que sa demoiselle sorti de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, enroulée dans une grosse serviette orange parsemée d'étoiles bleues, ses cheveux gouttaient encore. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire, qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de timide, et là l'image de sa nana s'imprima dans sa rétine, elle était si jolie... Il était sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, image de sa femme enceinte si rayonnante... Heu... Il sentait l'idée à la con arriver au grand galop... Nan, c'était pas le moment d'en remettre une couche ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être satisfait de ce qu'il avait déjà ? Pourquoi son esprit en rajoutait toujours ? Là, il était heureux, amoureux d'une jolie pirate qui l'aimait en retour, et qui portait son enfant... Heu, c'était déjà bien, non? ... Oui ça lui suffisait, c'était même plus qu'il n'aurait pu souhaiter... Pu rêver...

Le regard du capitaine Trafalgar Law suivit le trajet d'une goutte sur la nuque de sa nana, elle glissait lentement entre ses omoplates. Il se rapprocha de Blue pour se retrouver dans son dos, et du bout de sa langue Trafalgar refit le trajet de la goutte en sens inverse, pour arriver à la nuque. Il la mordillait, il pouvait sentir la chair de poule sous ses doigts... Oui il la rendait frissonnante, sourire en coin, il adorait ça. Enlaçant sa taille, ses mains reposant sur le ventre, il lui avait juste demandé si il pouvait l'ausculter, pour le têtard... Et là elle s'était mise en colère. Pourquoi y avait jamais d'entre deux entre eux ?... Il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent ça aussi.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, ne me joue pas le rôle du docteur, ça ça peut pas passer... Jamais... Et non tu veux pas savoir.. Si j'te vois comme un médecin c'est foutu... Vraiment... »

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me pousseriez plus à bout, Ma demoiselle la pirate... » Elle baissa les yeux, une moue coupable, trop mignonne.

« J'aime pas les docteurs.. »

« Pourquoi ? » il la senti se raidir subitement, elle lui lança un regard en biais

« Les docteurs allez ! je sais bien ce que vous faites.. »

« ce que nous faisons ?... » il clignait des yeux... heu

« bin oui, pour apprendre et ensuite... »

Pour apprendre ?... Son esprit se mit en marche à l'entente du mot. Ensuite il y eu le mot esclave, logia, granit marin et auto guérison qui virent s'ajouter assez naturellement au mixe. Foutu esprit analytique, pour certains trucs pouvait pas s'en empêcher.. Ok... Les mots lui faisaient remonter des images. Trafalgar voyant qu'elle allait finalement continuer une moue dubitative sur les lèvres, leva les mains

« stop !...c'est bon !... Ma demoiselle la pirate vous êtes insupportable, mais je ferais comme il vous plaira... Pour le moment... Aussi prends garde à ne plus foncer dans le tas de manière téméraire et imprudente, si tu ne veux pas que j'endosse mon rôle de médecin... » le message était clair.

« Hum.. »

« Bien.. » il soupira enroulant une mèche de cheveux rouge autour de ses doigts..

« Maintenant, que les choses sont claires... Il squatte depuis quand ce têtard ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... De vagues doutes... » le Chirurgien de la Mort leva les yeux au ciel et sorti un den den de sa poche.

« Penguin au rapport ! »

« Oui capitaine ! Ici tout va bien capitaine ! »

« émergez le Heart et Pen tu prépares la salle d'examen, je t'amène quelqu'un, pour un chek up complet... Faudra que t'en prennes soin compris ! »

elle le regardait surprise et balbutiant des mais, des non en secouant la tête.

« Aye aye capitaine. » Puis raccrochant il lui demanda

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je ne fasse rien à ce propos ? Il te faut un examen médical, je ne le ferais pas puisque cela te déplais, Penguin s'en chargera. »

Là vu le ton qu'il avait, y avait même pas à discuter, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, par contre dans son regard la peur venait de s'allumer. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisante, essayant de la rassurer, et lui expliquant pourquoi c'était important. Par contre il ne la lâcherait pas avant que l'examen soit fait. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle se sauverait à la première occasion.

Ils arrivèrent au port au moment où le Heart émergeait juste à coté du Chevaucheur de tempête. Et oui, Blue avait essayé de lui fausser compagnie à deux reprises, il commençait à être un peu agacé, mais quand il croisait son regard, l'agacement disparaissait immédiatement. Elle avait si peur. Plus ils s'étaient rapprochés du port, plus elle s'était mise à ralentir, déglutir en jetant des regards de bêtes traquée à la ronde. Là, il l'avait agrippée une main sur ses hanches, la ramenant contre lui et l'avait fait avancer tout en essayant de se montrer rassurant. L'équipage de Blue le regardait avec crainte, prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste suspect. Sourire de psychotique. En contrebas le panneau d'ouverture du sub s'ouvrait en grinçant.

« Captain' tout est près... »

Il tendit la main à sa pirate en la regardant la tête un peu penché, invitation muette, ses yeux étaient vitreux, ternes et rivés au sol. Blue pris sa main comme une automate. Law modela sa room pour les transporter sur son pont, les yeux de ses acolytes s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes. Blue se tenait contre lui absente, en état second.

« CAPITAINE ! » bêlèrent-ils en cœur..

« Pen, voici ta patiente. » dit-il tout en passant le bras autour du torse de sa pirate, une main bien visible posée sur le ventre de sa nana. Sourire digne d'un psychopathe. Le message était clair... Leurs mâchoires avaient heurtées le pont.

« Chek up complet, rigueur et douceur. Est-ce compris ? » regard de tueur.

« Aye aye capitaine... mais capitaine vous ne venez pas ? »

« Non, je serais juste derrière la porte. » regard polaire.

Bien son compagnon avait saisit le message, il s'était raidit en éructant un « Ok captain' » étranglé.

Au début il n'y avait eu que le silence, la voix de sa pirate répondant machinalement aux questions de Pen, une voix éteinte. Et Pen professionnel suivant à la lettre le protocole, il gueulait, enfin parlait suffisamment pour qu'il l'entende à travers la porte, ça l'avait fait sourire. Et puis subitement il y avait eu des cris,

« Ahhh ! C'est froid c'est quoi ce truc !... Ah !Ah ! Me touche pas avec ce machin... »

Bruits d'instruments tombant au sol, les soupirs de Penguin.

« Pardon mademoiselle... »

« Ah ! Non! .. J't'ai dit de pas t'approcher de moi avec ce machin !... »

Ouh, la voix de sa pirate était devenu tranchante et froide comme une lame, ça allait partir en vrille. Devait-il pousser cette porte ?

« Bon... Blue lâche ce scalpel, cet instrument sert à mesurer la taille et le poids d'un fœtus et en faisant cela nous pourrons en déduire l'age du dit fœtus »

« Ah bon ? Ça marche comment ? »

« Par ultra son... »

« Comme un sonar ? »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Je dois juste passer ce bidule sur ton ventre et toi regarder là... »

« sur ? »

« oui... sur... ça marche en externe... Lâche ce scalpel je te dis... assied toi là et bouge plus... je suis pas expert à ce niveau.. »

Il y eut un long silence... Et puis son nom dit d'une manière si douce, étrange, une sorte d'ébahissement dans la voix. Law poussa la porte, répondant à l'appel. Dans la pénombre de la salle, elle était assise et ses doigts caressaient un petit écran bleu, suivant les contours d'une petite masse. Le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort s'aimanta à cet écran. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage

« Trafalgar c'est fou, regarde, c'est... C'est... Notre têtard. »

Il se plaça dans son dos, posant la tête sur son épaule. Là sur l'écran, son têtard était bien portant, bien formé et bien vivant... Il avait même des petites pattes... Le têtard donna un coup de patte, Pen rigola

« Il ne m'aime pas... Il semble que je le gêne... »

« C'est ce bidule ça nous fait tout froid j'te dis... »

Sourire...

Elle lui avait serré les doigts, et lancé un sourire... ému. Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui rendit son étreinte discrète. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, il n'avait pas de mots de toute façon.

Penguin travaillait tranquillement en silence, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'ils voyaient, laissant du temps à son capitaine de bien tout observer. Notant les informations requises sur un calepin, faisant des calculs. Ils savait que son Capitaine les réclamerait, il devait être irréprochable, son capitaine avait l'air si heureux.

« Bon Blue, il semble que tout va bien. D'après mes bases de calcul, tu entame ton troisième mois de grossesse, est ce que ça colle ? » elle eut une moue se mettant à réfléchir.

« Sans doute. » il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Deux mois en arrière c'est quand tu t'es barrée après ... » il avait pensé la polppottat, mais ça il ne le dirait pas, jamais, ça ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux « Comment ne peux tu pas te souvenir de ça ?! »

« Oh... Alors oui ça colle. » sourire.

« Ensuite tout va bien Blue, bien que tu m'aies empêché de faire de nombreux examens et tests. » coup d'œil interrogateur de la part du Chirurgien.

« Blue regarde-moi... » terreur indicible au fond des prunelles bleues « Penguin ne peut pas te faire du mal ou c'est moi qui lui en ferrait, et puis il n'en n'a pas envie. Tu le connais, regarde le... » elle tourna le regard... Penguin lui envoyait un grand sourire stupide, mais chaleureux. Les épaules de Blue s'affaissèrent

« Je m'en doute... J'suis désolée... » elle fondit en larme en murmurant rageuse « Putain d'hormones à la con ! »

Il se frotta les yeux en se pinçant l'arête nasale. Puis comme ils avaient commencé, subitement, les sanglots diminuèrent pour cesser, Law regarda sa compagne qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie. Elle était impossible, une vraie pirate... Il eut un sourire en coin.

Puis se tournant vers Penguin.

« Pas un mot. »

Law porta Blue dans ses quartiers et la coucha dans leur lit. Il la regarda un moment, sa rétine se gorgeant de cette vision. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré... Quelqu'un à aimer, à chérir, quelqu'un qui vous fait ressentir vivant dans chaque parcelle de votre être. Tain ! Attaque violente de guimauve là...Tss il était bien accroc. À chaque fois cette constatation, l'ébranlait jusqu'au fond de son être et le déstabilisait, ça rentrait tellement pas dans aucun de ses plans... Paf, le truc qui te tombe dessus sans que tu puisses rien... C'était pas lui, pas dans son caractère, c'était même pas dans ses envies, mais c'était là, cette sensation dévorante qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il essayait de faire le point,

Petit un il était amoureux fou d'une capitaine pirate aussi libre que le vent... Chiant mais pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ça... Bon d'un autre côté, elle était libre mais à lui... Y faisait quoi avec ça ?

Petit deux comme un gros blaireau il l'avait foutu enceinte... Là on rentrait dans le domaine de l'improbable, de l'impensable, du surréaliste !

Petit trois il voulait le garder... Et ça c'était une bonne grosse idée à la con comme il en avait le secret...

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. Il haussa un sourcil, son équipage était plus intelligent que ça. Donc équipage de Blue...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, il l'entrebâilla à peine.

Devant lui se tenait le second de Blue, Ito... Sachi et Bépo attendaient un peu en retrait l'air passablement apeurés. Il n'était jamais bon d'aller chercher leur capitaine dans ses quartiers, surtout quand Blue était dans les parages... Leurs mines désolées fit sourire intérieurement le capitaine Trafalgar. Son regard se reporta sur le pirate, il pouvait sentir une sorte de rage, mêlé d'une pointe d'inquiétude pour sa capitaine. Oui, ce mec s'inquiétait...

« Où est-elle ? Où est notre captaine ? »

« Elle dort dans mes quartiers. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu le saura en temps voulu. »

Et il referma la porte au nez de l'importun... Parce que finalement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Retournant s'asseoir, il laissa courir ses pensés. Il n'avait plus envie d'être séparé d'elle, ou il allait se faire des cheveux blancs. Remarque, il allait se faire des cheveux blancs de toute façon. Son regard se porta sur la pirate encore endormie. Quoi qu'ils... Qu'elle décide à propos du têtard, hors de question qu'elle quitte à nouveau son regard... Non, plus jamais ça, donc Blue voyage avec lui dans le Heart et elle devient dingue, elle part et il devient dingue d'inquiétude, de manque, de tout... Mouais... Bon, il changerait ses plans, les mettrait un peu en standby, voire les partagerait... Après tout le One Piece n'était pas près de disparaître, même si un des yonko allait tomber bientôt. Il y en avait encore trois autres à se farcir... Et pas des moindres... Alors... Il avait le temps, ils navigueraient bord à bord un certain temps... Père, il allait peut-être être père ?... Mais... Il était un pirate, c'était assez incompatible...

Law repensa à sa propre enfance aux quelques années passées au coté des Donquixote... Objectivement les gosses qu'ils étaient n'avaient strictement rien à foutre là... Batailles, meurtres et pillages... Il serra le poing, il n'était pas Doflamingo, il ne serait jamais comme cette ordure. Il soupira, ça allait être compliqué. Mais Blue l'avait très bien formulé, ils étaient des pirates, tout était toujours compliqué. Un sourire apparu, et il allait en s'agrandissant. Il faudrait réfléchir, tout le temps prévoir... Impossible, sa nana était hélas du genre imprévisible... Tsss... Ça servait à rien de se passer la rate au court bouillon, vraiment à rien à l'heure actuelle.

Blue s'était enfermée dans un mutisme étrange, depuis son réveil. Elle avait juste demandé à Pen combien de temps il lui restait pour se faire avorter, de manière propre avait-elle ajouté. Penguin avait froncé les sourcils, et regardé son capitaine l'air sombre. Son Capitaine s'était raidi d'un coup, si raide, il avait froncé les sourcils, le geste avait été fugace, instinctif. Regard sur ... Comment l'appeler ? Comment appeler cette femme, qui portait l'enfant de leur capitaine ? Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu, elle attendait sa réponse. Il aurait pu lui mentir, il croisa le regard de son capitaine et puis lui répondit d'une voix neutre « un peu moins d'un mois ».

Depuis, elle réfléchissait silencieuse, le fait d'avoir vu le têtard l'avait ébranlée semblait-il. Law la laissait faire, l'observant à la dérobé un sourire sur les lèvres. Même si cette idée lui foutait des sueurs froides. Ils allaient faire quoi ? Nan, mais franchement ? Dans le genre idée à la con... Ils étaient des pirates jusqu'au bout des ongles, tous les deux... Ils allaient faire quoi d'un têtard ? Et pourtant il était tellement heureux. Vraiment heureux, malgré toutes les appréhensions, et les doutes.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la ville encore ensoleillée en cette fin d'après midi.

« Dis Law, tu savais que c'était une pute !?... Hein, tu le savais ? » Bonney se tenaient face à eux au milieu de la rue, elle était en rage. Elle les regardait colère...

« Tu sais à qu'elle âge elle a commencé ? Treize ans... Bien jeune hein ?!... »

Bonney se rapprochait d'eux, la salope eut un mouvement fluide. Room. Il devait la protéger, elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, à cause du têtard.

« Oh, tu la protèges ? Elle compte donc tant que ça ? » Il dégaina son nodachi lentement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mercure liquide.

« Va-t-en Bonney ! »

« Ah ! ça c'est trop fort, tu manque pas d'air Law ! Tu me donnes rendez vous dans cette île de merde, toi ! Et je viens, tout ça pour te retrouver dans les bras d'une petite pute ! Comment cette putain peut avoir une telle prime ? Ça me dégoutte ! »

Blue derrière lui fulminait, il espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où avait-il merdé ? Devant lui, il n'y avait plus sa Blue, il y avait une toute jeune fille avec de long cheveux rouge, toute fine, toute menue, si petite perdue dans la robe bleue. Il savait que l'âge choisi par Bonney n'était pas anodin. Il eut envie de vomir. C'était cette même jeune fille qui avait été vendue à un bordel. Montée de bile.

Elle le regardait avec deux grands yeux effrayés... Terrorisée... Puis elle s'arc bouta sur elle même une main crispée sur son ventre, l'autre prenant appuis sur le sol l'empêchant de s'écrouler complètement. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, serrant les mâchoires, contenant ses sanglots. Law l'attrapa dans ses bras

« Blue ? »

« J'ai mal... J'ai si mal... Aidez moi... S'il vous plaît... » filet de voix tremblante. Le long de la petite jambe un filet de sang se mis à couler lentement. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

« Bonney redonne lui son age, vite ! »

Bonney était interdite, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Jamais personne n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. Pourquoi ? Elle couru vers la fille, merde ! C'était vraiment une gamine, elle avait rien d'une putain, elle avait été con pour croire que c'était voulu. Elle la toucha et le corps redevint celui d'une femme. Mais cela n'avait rien changé, au contraire, les jambes de la pirate étaient recouvertes d'un sang poisseux.

« Law qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« SCAN ! »

Le désarroi qui se peignit sur les trait du Capitaine des Heart fit chanceler Bonney.

« ... Merde... Non... Accroche toi ! Mess... »

Law était concentré, se pinçant les lèvres, une sphère bleue sur le ventre de Blue... Il baissa la tête, son regard disparaissant dans l'ombre de son chapeau, Bonney cru voir une larme unique couler sur la joue du pirate... Non, c'était impossible... Elle avait du rêver.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il n'était rien qu'un minable. Il n'avait pas su la protéger elle et le têtard. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il sentait le minuscule haricot sans vie. Mort... Il l'effleurait délicatement de son pouvoir, insufflant de minuscules décharges électriques pour faire repartir le petit être. Mais non, rien, c'était impossible, la petite chose était trop fragile. L'étincelle de vie était déjà partie. Il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était fini. Il venait de perdre son têtard. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il aurait pu en verser d'autre mais il se retint. Sa douleur n'appartenait qu'à lui, il n'y aurait pas de témoin de sa détresse.

Il déglutit en serrant la mâchoire, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Blue, elle avait mal, il le savait.

« Rien pu faire... Trop tard... Trop petit... » Son regard était triste à elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, arrêtant de lutter.

Il serrait la fille dans ses bras, lui murmurant une litanie de mot tous du même genre. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Law entendit Bonney retenir sa respiration. Délicatement, il souleva Blue la collant à son torse, soutenant ses jambes, et se tourna vers la gloutonne.

Regard haineux, tempête ne demandant qu'a être libérée, rage sourde, haine palpable. Il allait la tuer, mais pas maintenant... Maintenant il devait s'occuper de la femme qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, et panser ses plaies, soigner cette blessure... Après il la tuerait... Oui après.

Un frisson désagréable parcourue l'échine de Bonney. Oui, Trafalgar Law la tuerait. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ? » ce fut un murmure.

« Une vie pour une vie... »

« Elle est encore vivante ! »

« Elle oui... »

« Mais alors... »

« Y avait pas qu'elle. »

Oh... Merde.

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law n'avait pas ouvert la bouche tout le long du trajet pour retourner au port, son regard caché par l'ombre de son chapeau, juste une mâchoire crispée à l'extrême. Leurs équipages respectif le suivaient la tête basse, ils avaient tous compris. Ils marchaient abattus, silencieux. Personne ne viendrait lui parler, il émanait du Chirurgien de la Mort, une aura si meurtrière, si noire que les passants s'écartaient de lui effrayés. Arrivé au port il y eut une room et le Chirurgien de la Mort disparu dans les entrailles de son sous-marin.

De retour au Heart, il s'enferma dans la salle d'opération seul, Law la posa délicatement sur la table froide. Et referma derrière lui, même si il savait que personne ne viendrait, il avait besoin de se reprendre. Il pris un instant pour calmer sa respiration et leva son regard sur Blue.

Sa rétine se gorgeant de son erreur, de son faux pas, de son échec. Il encaissait seul. Il encaissait sans broncher, sans se chercher d'excuse, il encaissait le résultat de sa faiblesse. Il se prenait tout dans la gueule, uppercut violent !

Il déglutit, en serrant la mâchoire. Se décidant à bouger enfin, à se décoller du mur. Il fit couler de l'eau, remplissant une bassine ses mains agrippant le rebord de l'évier métallique. Et il voulait devenir Roi des Pirates ? C'en était risible ! Même pas capable de protéger la femme qu'il aimait ! Même pas capable de protéger son propre têtard ! Il ne deviendrait jamais roi des pirate ! La constatation lui laissa un goût amer.

Il se rapprocha de la table d'auscultation en retirant lentement son manteau pour le laisser tomber au sol. Le léger bourdonnement du spot quand il l'alluma emplit la pièce. Il soupira. Caresse du bout des doigts sur la joue pale. Sourire triste. Lentement il descendit le long de son bras, doucement. Le pouls de Blue était calme. Il n'était pas inquiet, elle survirait, elle avait survécu à tellement pire. Il s'était juré de la protéger. Ratage total ! Pour la première fois de sa vie Trafalgar avait eut l'impression de posséder quelque chose d'important et de précieux. Et il venait de le perdre !

Oui.. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il s'était senti... Heureux... Douleur intense... Il avait enfin admit, assimilé, accepté qu'il aimait... Et il... Il … N'avait rien pu faire... Il avait si mal.. Il se noyait dans un océan de souffrance et de culpabilité... Se pris la tête dans ses mains, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu... Il essaya de réguler sa respiration devenue rapide... Cligna les yeux.. Ses mains tremblaient, la bile dansait dans ses entrailles... Il allait vomir... Longues respirations, lentes... Immobile les poings serrés, regardant le plafond... Se calmer... Admettre... Passer au dessus ça... Ne pas se laisser engloutir... Il avait des choses à faire... Des gestes à effectuer... Il devait rester fort... Pour elle, pour lui, pour la suite... Reprendre le contrôle... Son regards coula sur le corps immobile... soupir.

Il la déshabilla lentement, la petite robe bleu n'était plus qu'un chiffon gluant, le bruit quand elle tomba au sol fut obscène, mouillée... Une sorte de floc sonore... Ne pas penser à ça... Il se mit à la laver doucement. L'eau se teintant de rouge rapidement.. Ne pas penser à ça...Y avait tant de sang, il était si épais, si collant. Tant de sang pour une si petite chose. Tant de sang pour une si petite chose pourtant si importante... Ne pas penser à ça...

Law était calme, appliqué, délicat. Visage de marbre. Le sang avait arrêté de couler... Enfin... Il pouvait sentir son pouvoir reprendre peu à peu vie dans le corps qu'il caressait, ses doigts formant lentement des arabesque sur la peau nue... Les larmes s'étaient mise à couler... Il les sentait mouiller ses joues... Sensations oubliées.

Il avait l'envie de hurler, de la serrer fort à la broyer, les émotions le submergeaient, l'engloutissaient.

Il allait s'écrouler... Il... Désespoir intense... Torrent violent... Il allait s'écrouler là, au milieu de cette salle glacée... Son corps contenait difficilement les hurlements qui montaient du fond de sa gorges.. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.. Pas encore... Pas ici, pas maintenant.. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Il fallait encore...

Mess, le mot fut si bas, si froid. La petite sphère bleuté se posa sur le ventre blanc. Il ne voulait pas la couper, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus mal. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses mains pour entrer en elle et lui arracher... Il eut envie de vomir, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était si faible, alors il choisit la solution de facilité, mais en faisant cela... Il le savait il le verrait...

Il se retrouverait au milieu de sa main...

* * *

A suivre..


	24. Chapitre 24 Toutes des salopes!

chapitre 24

Toutes des salopes !

* * *

Après... Après... Il y eut l'œil noir qui le regardait... L'œil noir, luisant... Tête d'épingle qui semblait le juger... Il n'y avait plus que cet œil noir, où il semblait tomber comme un puits sans fond... Abîme … Hurlements de désespoir... Longue plainte...

… Lampée de rhum.

Quand Eustass Kidd le capitaine pirate, rentra dans la plus miteuse taverne de l'île, il fut étonné de trouver son plus grand rival, le Chirurgien de la Mort, Capitaine du Heart, un de la pire comme lui... Il avait la tête posée sur le dossier d'une chaise et se déchirait la gueule à coup de rhum pur, seul. Le Chirurgien de La Mort n'avait pas l'air bien... Vraiment pas. C'était pas le faite qu'il soit complètement bourré, non c'était le désespoir qu'il voyait au fond des prunelles grises. Une souffrance... Un truc dur !

Ouais... Il se bourrait la gueule méthodiquement, depuis qu'il avait fait... ça. Il était parti, il fallait qu'il s'aère... Fallait diluer, fallait noyer ce dégoût de lui-même... Puits sans fond... Fallait encaisser, digérer... Admettre.. Admettre qu'il n'était rien, ne serait jamais rien... Rien...

Coup de rhum...

Et puis il attendait l'aube, pour aller tuer la petite salope. .. Ouais au moins faire ça... Ça il pouvait le faire... Tuer... La mort... Le Chirurgien de la Mort... Longue lampée de rhum accompagnée d'un rire sarcastique...

Quand il se cala à sa table, le Chirurgien ne tiqua même pas. Ouais, il allait vraiment pas bien...

« Stass-ya... » la voix du Chirurgien était mal assurée

« Chirurgien t'es dans un sale état. »

« Ouaisss... »

« T'arrive quoi ? »

« ... »

Regard perdu... Détruit... Longue gorgée de rhum... Et puis après un long silence, bizarrement il se mit à parler... Regard caché par le bonnet... Y avait que des mots incohérents, des mots amers.. Des yeux noirs, des puits sans fonds, tellement de rouge et une telle douleur dans chacun d'eux... Et puis il n'y eut plus que des elle, elle, elle dans les paroles du Chirurgien... Jamais de nom, jamais rien d'autre que ce elle... Litanie effrayante entrecoupée de bouffées de rage, et de souffrance...

« C'est toutes des salopes ! Tu devrais le savoir ! » à ses mots le regard du Chirurgien s'adoucit et c'est d'une voix douce, tout en regardant le fond de son verre qu'il lui répondit

« Nan... Pas toute... »

Même Eustass put ressentir la tendresse dans le ton, le Chirurgien pensait à quelqu'un en particulier et ça l'avait calmé direct... Un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres. Le Chirurgien était raide amoureux, vraiment raide... Amoureux et Chirurgien de la Mort dans la même phrase faisait bizarre... Il y tenait tant que ça à sa petite ?...

« Alors c'est qui la salope qui t'a fait des méchantes misères ? »

Il se foutait de sa gueule, fallait pas déconner non plus, il serait l'épaule du Chirurgien, mais fallait pas déconner ! Les yeux de son rival s'ouvrirent en grands... Une lumière sombre, mortelle aux fonds des pupilles.. Sourire ultra dérangeant.

« J'vais la tuer, tu sais Stass-ya... J'vais la tuer... »

« ... »

Un coup il était tendre comme une fillette, et l'autre coup devenait super-malsain... Y avait une petite qui lui en faisait baver dur là... Il avait pas imaginé le Chirurgien comme ça, pouvant se faire détruire par une petite ...

« Ouais... J'vais la tailler... Bien comme il faut... Pour... »

« Pour ? »

« … Ma pirate, Stass-ya... Ma pirate. » lampé de rhum.. Regard où une étincelle venait de s'allumer.. Sourire de clown blanc dépressif...

« T'es toujours avec l'autre petite... »

« L'est pas petite Stass... L'est capitaine ! Un Putain de Capitaine Pirate Eustass ! Rahhh ! »

« T'es accroc.. On dirait.. » le Chirurgien se tourna vers lui, un air stupide sur le visage

« … Possible... Probable... Sans aucun doute... » moue dubitative qui se transforma en un rictus, un truc sinistre. Il picolait toujours, direct au goulot... Regard vague.. Long silence.

« … J'l'ai perdu... J'l'ai perdu... »

Hein ? Il lui bavait quoi là ? L'avait perdu quoi ? L'était pas dans c't'état là, pour une bonne femme, quand même ?

« T'as perdu quoi ? »

« Mon futur... J'lai perdu... » longue gorgée... Regard perdu...

Perdu son futur ? C'était quoi ce délire !

« … Rien pu faire... Trop p'tit... Si p'tit Eustass... Dans ma main... Là ! Juste là ! » le Chirurgien regardait sa main, un sourire de psychotique désespéré sur le visage, de quoi il lui parlait là ?

« Avec son œil... » il s'était mis à gueuler... « J'voulais pas ce sang-là... Stass-ya... J'le voulais pas sssui là... »

La voix du Chirurgien oscillait entre la colère et le désespoir. Pour finir dans un sanglot étranglé, contrôlé avec difficulté... Tain ! Il était dans un sale état... Si il arrivait même plus se contrôler mieux que ça devant lui... Mais de quel sang parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir pu arriver au Chirurgien de la Mort, de quel cauchemar sortait-il pour se retrouver si détruit ?

Law se remit à écluser sec.

« De quoi tu m'parle Chirurgien ? »

« D'mon têtard...D'mon p'tit têtard Stass ! »

« Ton têtard ? » il avait peur de ce que sous-entendait le mec en face de lui... Pasque si c'était ça, c'était vraiment... Glauque...

« Notre têtard à nous... Si petit... Dans ma main quand j'ai du... J'ai du... Parce qu'il était... » rasade de rhum... Voix pâteuse « L'avait même des pattes... » puis il se remit à gueuler « Putain ! Eustass ! Des p'tite pattes ! Tu vois !... Des p'tites pattes... » Les derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure...

Tain ! C'était ça... Regard en coin. Le Chirurgien avait fini écroulé sur la table, il clignait des yeux... Sûrement pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer totalement... De pleurer... De pleurer devant lui... Il gardait cette fierté-là, cet orgueil-là... Il se raccrochait à ça.

Kidd s'était reculé, tant de souffrance de la part du Chirurgien le mettait mal à l'aise... Il sentait le Chirurgien lutter contre les larmes... Et même ... Là on entrait dans un autre niveau de souffrance... Dans un niveau qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Parce que jamais il ne se ferait avoir comme le Chirurgien, jamais il ne permettrait à une petite d'avoir une emprise comme ça sur lui... Et puis il en avait rien à foutre lui de ce genre de truc... Mais...

« Pas pu.. Les protéger Stass... » dit-il en serrant les poings.

Oh merde putain, que c'était moche ! Il les avait perdus les deux... Son môme et sa petite ?

« Ta pirate ? Elle est où ? »

« Dans l'Heart... Couchée sur une table d'opération... Pasque je suis rien qu'une sous-merde... »

« Vivante ? »

« Ouaiss... »

« Alors ça va... »

« L'en faut plus que ça pour l'abattre... L'est si... Forte... Inébranlable... »

P'tet qu'il la voyait comme ça... Mais les petites, surtout dans des situations comme ça... S'il avait été à sa place... Regard sur son rival, il n'était pas à sa place et au vu de la situation, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

« Tu ferais p'tet mieux d'aller la retrouver tu crois pas?... Va avoir besoin de toi ta donzelle... » Le Chirurgien fronça les sourcils, avec une moue coléreuse.

« Stass-ya la traite pas de donzelle... L'a rien d'une donzelle... L'est le vent tu sais... Le vent... on était bien là... Putain de salope ! »

Ok... Une autre nana avait foutu la merde dans la vie idyllique du Chirurgien... Une bonne grosse merde bien dure... L'autre était reparti sans ses délires de tailladages en règle...

« Mais qui p'tain, crache le morceau ! »

« Cette saloperie de gloutonne ! Eutass-ya. » longue lampée, la tête retrouva la table.

Et là il y eut une explosion gigantesque qui souffla les vitres de la taverne, le souffle avait même fait voler le chapeau ridicule de son rival. Ensuite une musique violente et rapide où des sirènes braillaient... C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le Chirurgien eut un froncement de sourcil puis un sourire en coin apparu... Puis il fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

« Déjà réveillée... »

Eustass fut surpris par le changement dans le comportement de son rival, et son regard se dirigea en direction du bruit, intéressé. Le sourire limite psychotique reparut sur le visage, dans les yeux une sorte de jubilation... Ouais le Chirurgien était heureux, enfin moins déprimé. Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Hum... Désolé Stass-ya, mais là ... Faut que j'bouge... »

Bizarrement cela ne l'énerva pas, il était curieux de voir ce qui pouvait intéresser le Chirurgien à ce point-là... Ce qui pouvait l'avoir sorti de cette déprime. Trafalgar voulu se lever mais il se rétama la tronche par terre en gueulant un merde bien sonore. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu du sol en s'étirant le visage...

« Putain j'suis cuit... » c'était une constatation hilarante.

Là-bas c'était toujours autant le bordel, la musique hurlait, les explosions s'enchaînaient le combat semblait âpre. Kidd soupira et souleva le corps du Chirurgien pour qu'il prenne appui sur lui.

« Tu me revaudras ça, bâtard ! »

« Ouaissss... »

Ils arrivèrent sur la place principale.

Le Chirurgien s'était figé, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, puis son expression changea et il put y lire de la colère et de la haine. Kidd leva son regard pour tomber sur une scène habituelle, pour un pirate... D'autres pirates encerclaient une femme, pieds nus longues jambes petit short et chemise blanche maculée de taches rouges, sa chevelure rouge flottait au vent. Elle était seule, tranquille fumant une cigarette, regardant ses adversaires sans vraiment les voir, avec une indifférence crasse en se grattant le bout du nez.

Puis la musique changea, et là, la petite chargea, des lames petites et fines, des vrais cure-dents pour lui, dans chaque main... Il ne comprit pas mais il y eut subitement des geysers de sang, et les hommes s'écroulèrent un par un, elle virevoltait au milieu d'eux son visage se colorant de rouge. Et là, le capitaine Kidd ne put que savourer le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était beau, c'était d'une violence rare, les corps s'ouvraient, les membres tombaient, les têtes roulaient coupées par des lames invisibles. La pirate taillait dans le vif, sans peur, avançant au rythme frénétique de la musique, ondulante et rapide.

Kidd fit couler son regard sur le chirurgien, il avait glissé le long d'un poteau, et le seul truc qu'il pu déceler c'était un putain d'orgueil et un sourire tendre.

« Sttass … C'est Ma demoiselle pirate... C'est Blue... L'est si jolie.. »

Le regard de la pirate était plein d'assurance et de mépris pour ses adversaires. Le sourire sur ses lèvres éminemment malsain. Heu... Jolie? Ce mec était taré... Jolie... Mais finalement, ouais elle était jolie la petite du Chirurgien, même si c'est pas l'adjectif qui lui serait venu en premier... Il aurait plus pensé à dangereuse, violente, bandante...

... Non il l'appellerait plus jamais la donzelle... Ou alors juste pour le faire chier..

La musique reprit un truc lourd et rapide sans parole, juste un rythme entêtant et acide.

« Tain ! Blue... Laisse m'en un peu... »

Là-bas, les pirates disparaissaient par botte de douze. Une poignée essayant de protéger quelqu'un...

« Alors gloutonne, capitaine et même pas capable de livrer tes propres batailles ! »

« ... »

« Je suis venu chercher ce que tu me dois... » »

« Je ne te dois rien !... Je suis une pirate !... Je ne dois rien à personne !... »

« Oh si gloutonne tu me dois une vie... Une larme... » Blue pencha la tète sur le côté, sourire de sadique aux lèvres, à ce niveau-là ils se ressemblaient elle et le Chirurgien...

« Je suis venue les chercher... Collecter la dette... »

« NON ! Je ne savais pas ! PARDON ! PARDON !... »

Bonney était à genoux...

« Hum voilà la larme... Elle n'est pas assez... Amère... » elle tira sur sa clope « Bas toi ! ... Viens me toucher encore... Viens je t'attends... »

Bonney se transforma en petite fille et hurla pleurant, criant... Implorant le pardon... Le coup de lame qu'elle se prit en pleine figure la fit taire.. Longue estafilade sur la joue d'où perlait du sang...

« En enfant ?... Tu crois que cela te sauvera pauvre petite fille ? Vraiment ? A moi ? Moi, qui m'amuse à écorcher des mômes pour les envoyer au QG de la marine dans des boîtes ? Vraiment Bonney ? T'es sûre ? Tu veux jouer avec moi, à ça ? Remarque ça me dérange pas...»

C'était quoi c't'histoire... Le Chirurgien soupira, il semblait avoir dessaoulé... Un peu..

« Va la tuer tu sais Eustass... Va la tuer salement... Même ça, elle va le gérer toute seule... »

« Ah fait Bonney... » explosion au loin « Tu n'as plus de bateau... » un des derniers marins encore debout se lança sabre au clair sur elle, dans un mouvement rapide elle l'égorgea ses mains se teintant de sang.

« Tu n'as plus d'équipage non plus gloutonne... Tu n'es plus rien... »

Long silence, nuage gris... La pirate regarda le ciel, se figea un instant ses traits complètement détendus, une sorte de lassitude dans le regard, une sorte de tristesse mêlée de douceur, et pourtant empli de certitude... La fin était inscrite dans ce regard, et c'est d'une voie neutre, calme, un peu traînante mais toujours avec ce regard si particulier qu'elle lui asséna.

« Et bientôt je vais prendre ta vie... Si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c'est que j'hésite sur la manière de procéder... Tu seras en plusieurs bouts ça c'est sûr... » finit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire s'esquissant enfin sur ses traits...

Un sourire hypra malsain... Il eut un frisson, cette nana était fêlée, dangereuse... Une psychopathe... Une faucheuse... Et dire qu'il s'était branlé sur certaines photos de cette petite, pour la souiller et s'en vanter auprès du Chirurgien... Bonney hurlait en essayant de fuir rampant au sol.

« Trafalgar ! »

« Ouaissss ! »

« Je la torture un peu ou tu veux t'en charger ? C'est toi qui vois... Comme tu le sens... »..

Une sorte de borborygme sortit de la bouche du Chirurgien... Tain ! Il était vraiment cuit... Le Chirurgien se redressa.

« T'es si jolie, là toute recouverte du sang de tes ennemis... »

« Trafalgar... T'es défait » elle rigolait...

Oui, elle s'était mise à rire, un rire tout doux, et le regard lumineux, le sourire s'était transformé. Il y avait une putain de lumière, un truc presque aveuglant, tant d'amour pour le Chirurgien.

« Viens là... » et lui ce psychopathe notoire, le Chirurgien de la Mort, son putain de rival de toujours la regardait de la même manière.

Elle se rapprocha tranquillement d'eux laissant du champ, et du temps à la gloutonne pour fuir.

« Quoi donc Trafalgar ? »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, une putain de galoche baveuse, gourmande... Ce geste surpris Kidd, que le Chirurgien s'affiche ainsi, montrant à tous qu'elle était à lui... Mais bon il était complètement saoul alors... Il lui tenait le visage dans ses mains, tout s'accordait si bien entre ces deux là, le death tatoué caressant la peau sanglante par endroit... Nan, il ne lui dirait pas, s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait fait...

« ...T'fous quoi debout ? »

« Je me suis réveillée... J'avais un peu le bourdon... » Law éclata de rire... Rire franc sincère, amusé...

« Toi quand t'a le bourdon, tu tues des gens ? »

« Bin ouais... Toi tu picoles, moi je tue des gens... Chacun son truc... »

« Hum... Touché... »

Elle était complètement jetée... Pour le Chirurgien il était au courant et depuis longtemps, mais donc elle aussi... Ils étaient complètement secoués, tous les deux, aussi tarés l'un que l'autre...

« Bon elle est où l'autre … Que je finisse ce pour quoi je me suis levée... » elle se redressa un filet de sang coulait le long de la jambe de la pirate...

« Blue ! Tu crains... R'garde... »

Le Chirurgien l'attrapa et passa son pouce sur la cuisse, étalant le sang sur la peau blanche.

« Rahh c'est pas grave... J'survivrais... Et puis Trafalgar ?... »

« Quoi.. » Le Chirurgien était de nouveau redevenu sombre... C'est vrai la situation qu'ils vivaient tous les deux était plus que sombre.

« Tu m'en f'ra d'autres ? » son rival ne sembla pas comprendre... Puis son sourire devint lumineux, son regard brillait... Pétillait.

« Ouais... Autant que tu en voudras... »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais... » elle lui fit un sourire tendre...

« On va s'l'a faire, la salope ? »

« Ouais.. » le Chirurgien se leva difficilement, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Hum, ne jamais se mettre entre ces deux-là, c'est tout ce que son cerveau enregistrait, celui qui se mettrait entre ces deux-là finirait mal... Très mal... Nan, il le dirait jamais, y se trouvait même un peu crade d'avoir fait ça maintenant...

Ils étaient aussi dingues l'un que l'autre... Aussi dingue l'un de l'autre et ils étaient puissants, dangereux... Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard baissant d'intensité.

« Hey gamin... T'as un rapport avec la gloutonne ? » Gamin... Mais il laissa couler.. Pour cette fois-là...

« Non aucun... »

« Tant mieux comme ça j'aurais pas à te tuer... C'est bien... » Oui il était sûr qu'elle aurait essayé, et le combat aurait été assez moche... Le Chirurgien le tira de ses pensées.

« Hey Blue, c'est mon archenemesis ! » son quoi ?

« Ton quoi ? » demanda la petite du Chirurgien

« Mon éternel rival, va te chercher le tien... »

« Mais enfin Trafalgar, je suis une pirate ça m'arrive de piquer des trucs aux autres... »

« Mouais... Enfin fous lui la paix... ça m'embêterait d'avoir à le recoudre... »

« T'es pas drôle Trafalgar... Bon elle est où ? » et elle se mit a gueuler comme un putois « Bonney ! Bonney ou te cache tu petite gloutonne de mon cœur ! Montre toi que je te tue ! »

Une vraie barge ! Tarée ! Complètement cintrée !

Et ils la retrouvèrent... Facilement... Le Chirurgien avait vraiment dé-saoulé d'un coup de sphère bleue.. La gloutonne était dans un état de terreur.. Ouais elle faisait dans son froc. Elle avait raison, elle allait y passer, et elle le savait. Ça avait presque un côté comique... Enfin ça le faisait bien rire...

Là-bas, le couple de pirates attendait, l'air impassible calmes, sereins...

Ça avait été sale, pourtant ils combattaient avec légèreté, ils combattaient tous les deux en silence, concentrés sur leur tache, ils se frôlaient, faisant durer. Jouant avec leur proie. Danse sanglante. Danse de deuil. Quand ils estimèrent que cela avait assez duré, ou bien peut-être parce que enfin ils avaient atteint le vide, l'apaisement, qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus de rage, plus de regret, plus de peur, qu'ils lui avaient dit tous les deux au revoir à leur têtard, qu'ils lui offraient la mort de Bonney... Ou p'tet qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Ils donnèrent le coup de grâce en même temps et la tête de la gloutonne roula au sol. La petite du Chirurgien la ramassa, la tenant par la chevelure rose, elle regarda le visage de Bonney, et avec un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, la planta sur un poteau au milieu de la place, pour retourner ensuite auprès du Chirurgien de la Mort. Étrangement il n'avait pas envie de s'immiscer tout de suite... Non vraiment pas... C'était une mauvaise idée.

Law baissa les yeux elle le regardait troublée. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Vraiment Ma demoiselle la pirate vous êtes insupportable » sa manière bien personnelle pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Et il se rapprocha et lui caressa délicatement la joue du revers de son index. Ils avaient le temps, il arriverait ce qu'y arriverait... Il eut un sourire tendre...

Ils irradiaient tous les deux, lumineux. Devant lui le Chirurgien de la Mort lui montrait à lui, son rival, son plus grand trésor, et peut-être son plus grand point faible. Il se rapprocha du couple. Le Chirurgien avait même posé son chapeau sur la tête de la pirate d'une manière presque autoritaire. Ok... Le message était clair... Et reçu cinq sur cinq.

« Bon c'est pas que je me fais chier, mais si un peu quand même... Chirurgien de mes deux, j'vois t'as d'autres chattes à fouetter.. Et te gène pas pour la faire crier... Elle mérite... » sourire bien gras et bien obscène.

« La prochaine fois ce sera pas la même. » Regard polaire de la part du Chirurgien, mais sourire de psychotique.

« Y a intérêt Eustass-ya, y a intérêt... »

Il partit en leur tournant le dos

« Et Chirurgien, t'auras intérêt à me le présenter ton gniard ! »

Law ne put que sourire. Ouais, ça se fera Eustass, ça se fera. Savait pas quand, mais il était certain que ça se ferait... Il posa les yeux sur sa pirate qui se tenait à ses côtés, ça allait pas être de la tarte. Il devait devenir encore plus fort.

« Hey gamin ! » hurla-t-elle, Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore ?

« Passe le bonjour à Apoo... »

Kidd eut un mouvement de la main comme pour chasser une mouche énervante.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble au petit bungalow, ils ne se parlaient pas. Juste leur regard, la tristesse dans leur regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Les mots à ce moment précis pouvaient devenir plus tranchants que des lames. Trafalgar avait pris Blue dans ses bras et la serrait si fort, elle avait fondu dans son étreinte, puis elle avait levé les yeux sur son vissage, et lui avait fait un micro sourire. Et pourtant il y avait tant de tristesse dans les yeux bleus, c'en était un crève cœur. Blue avait baissé le regard et était tombée sur ses mains rouges de sang posées sur son torse. Sa nana combattait au corps-à-corps, vieil enseignement de voir le regard de celui que tu tues. Il eut un soupir interne, oui elle était comme ça. Elle eut un rictus, un petit froncement de nez et un soupir, et se décollant à peine de lui pencha la tête sur le côté.

Geste banal et pourtant intime, ils se mettaient à nu devant l'autre, ils se mettaient à nu sans aucune arrière pensée, juste pour cette chose si banale qu'est se laver. C'en était presque déstabilisant, et pourtant il connaissait ce corps qu'il serrait contre lui, il connaissait son odeur, la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur, il connaissait tout cela... Mais pas de cette manière là. Là, il y avait autre chose. Il se laissait faire suivant les émotions et les besoins que son être lui hurlait à l'intérieur... Pour apaiser le chaos... Il la laissait faire aussi, elle avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule et l'avait entraîné sous la douche.

Ils s'étaient lavés, effaçant les traces de sang, toutes les traces les faisant disparaître sous leurs doigts, caresses légères. Étreintes tendres, baisers doux. Toujours pas de mots, juste le son de l'eau coulant sur leur corps, juste leurs soupirs. Se laver pour repartir neuf. Se laver ensemble pour.. Continuer ensemble. Montrer à l'autre tout ce qui les secouait de l'intérieur, montrer à l'autre leur honte, leur faiblesse. Laisser courir les pensées sans se rattacher à aucune, juste se faire engloutir par le moment pour en ressortir... Vivant, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, juste pouvoir continuer.. Encore un peu. Laver la mort, le sang, le dégoût et la douleur. Les faire disparaître sous la mousse. Front contre front, il eut un soupir, ses larmes se dissimulaient au milieu des gouttes d'eau.

« Je ne suis rien... »

« Tu es tout... »

Il y avait tant d'amour dans le regard de la femme qui se tenait devant lui, nue ruisselante, tant d'amour. Elle l'aimait tellement. Pour la première fois il se rendit compte de son amour, là dans cette douche, dans ce moment douloureux et pourtant si tendre. Elle l'aimait... Malgré sa faute... Elle l'aimait malgré tout... Cette constatation l'ébranla de l'intérieur.

Blue l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle sentait Trafalgar si proche de la rupture, ça lui faisait presque peur. Il était si près de se briser là, et elle fit tomber le mur qu'elle avait érigé pour lui, pour se protéger encore un peu. Elle lui montra tout son amour, toute sa tendresse, doucement elle prit la grande main, pour la première fois elle se rendit compte de la taille de ses mains, de ses doigts tatoués, de leur douceur et la posa sur sa poitrine, puis levant les yeux pour les ancrer dans les prunelles grises. Mon dieux il était si malheureux, si désespéré, il avait si honte, alors avec de tout petits mots, à peine murmurés elle lui dit :

« Je te le donne... Prends en soin... » puis elle l'embrassa doucement.

Elle lui donnait son cœur à lui le Chirurgien de la Mort ? Il eut un sourire qui monta au coin de sa bouche. Une étincelle passa dans son regard et il serra à la broyer

« je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » litanie qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler « je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime... »

Il l'a senti relever son menton, tant de lumière dans les yeux bleus, baiser tendre pour le faire taire.

Il avait besoin de douceur, de tendresse, de chaleur. Ses mains sur ces hanches, son nez dans son cou, baiser sur l'épaule douce, elle avait une des ses mains qui lui caressait le dos, remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il eut un long frisson, ça la fit rire. Le regard de sa nana était indéfinissable, il ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre une petite tape derrière le crâne.

« Imbécile... » mais avec le sourire qui va bien.

Après il y avait eu la douceur des grosses serviettes moelleuses, il la séchait énergiquement, il voulait s'occuper d'elle, elle se laissait faire.

« Voilà tu es sèche... » il eut un petit soupir « Blue... on... »

« Pas maintenant... »

« Pas maintenant ? » elle hocha la tête

« Non... Pas maintenant... Maintenant... »

« Oui quoi... »

« Maintenant on se boit un coup, on mange... On vit... On avance...»

« Ok.. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle avait mis de la musique, trouvé des trucs à manger, il cherchait de quoi boire avec les verres, gestes du quotidien si peu ordinaire pour eux. Gestes de la vie de tout le monde qu'ils ne faisaient plus ou si rarement. Moments d'intimité normaux, alors que leur vie ne l'était en rien.

Il se laissait faire, ils jouaient à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et se mit à pondérer... Leur vie ressemblerait peut-être à ça ? A des moments comme ça, à des douches tendres, ou crapuleuses aussi... Ça ils n'avaient pas fait... La douche crapuleuse, hum... Il eut un sourire en coin, le moment se présenterait bien, il en était sûr. Pour l'instant, il cherchait des verres, il jeta un regard à sa demoiselle qui venait vers lui une bouteille à la main...

Non ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées comme ça, il se rendit également compte que c'était juste une idée, une constatation, même pas une envie. Maintenant c'était autre chose, juste du calme, un besoin de retrouver son équilibre. De se laisser du temps, pour faire le point, en étant sur de l'autre. Juste avec soi même. Juste accepter, se laisser porter, un peu. Plus de murs, de barrières, de faux-semblant, juste eux, l'un en face de l'autre. Savoir, que l'on peut avoir confiance en l'autre, un truc de l'ordre de l'absolu. Vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, si ils étaient encore là, ensemble tous les deux, c'est qu'on ne pouvait rentrer que dans l'ordre de l'absolu, cette constatation donna le vertige au Chirurgien de la Mort.

Regard sur sa nana, elle avait enfilé un long kimono noir où des lapins sautaient joyeusement, un cadeau de Kimenon en souvenir du pays des Wa, la noirceur du tissu contrastait avec la peau blanche, courbe d'une cuisse … Toujours cette tentation quand il la regardait, ce désir qui embrasait son cœur, et puis maintenant de savoir, d'être sûr, il y avait aussi de l'apaisement. Il avait le temps, le fait de savoir avait fait disparaître cette avidité dévorante, enfin un peu. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait prendre son temps avec elle. Il s'autorisait à être lui-même... Il pouvait, pourrait lui laisser voir toutes ses facettes, sans en laisser aucune dans l'ombre. Et là il avait envie d'être tendre, il avait envie de cajolerie, de se faire encore happer par un de ces moments, ces moments dont elle avait le secret, ces parenthèses de douceur dans leur vie merdique.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, il avait dû s'assoupir.

Vision de sa nana de profil, assise sur le sofa en face de lui, le dos calé contre l'accoudoir les jambes pliées, au sol au milieu de papiers griffonnés le coffre rouge était ouvert.

Elle chantait doucement, fumant tranquillement, parfois un silence, le crayon suspendait sa course. Fredonnement, et le grattement sur le papier reprenait. Il l'observait les yeux mis clos, voulant rester le plus longtemps invisible, le moment était trop rare.

Le silence se fit plus long, elle ralluma son pétard et se mit à chanter tout en se relisant

 _Je n'ai pas peur de la route_

 _Faudrait voir, faut qu'on y goûte_

 _Des méandres au creux des reins_

 _Et tout ira bien là_

 _Le vent nous portera_

 _Ton message à la Grande Ourse_

 _Et la trajectoire de la course_

 _Un instantané de velours_

 _Même s'il ne sert à rien va_

 _Le vent l'emportera_

 _Tout disparaîtra mais_

 _Le vent nous portera_

 _La caresse et la mitraille_

 _Et cette plaie qui nous tiraille_

 _Le palais des autres jours_

 _D'hier et demain_

 _Le vent les portera_

 _Génétique en bandouilère_

 _Des chromosomes dans l'atmosphère_

 _Des taxis pour les galaxies_

 _Et mon tapis volant dis ?_

 _Le vent l'emportera_

 _Tout disparaîtra mais_

 _Le vent nous portera_

 _Ce parfum de nos années mortes_

 _Ce qui peut frapper à ta porte_

 _Infinité de destins_

 _On en pose un et qu'est-ce qu'on en retient?_

 _Le vent l'emportera_

 _Pendant que la marée monte_

 _Et que chacun refait ses comptes_

 _J'emmène au creux de mon ombre_

 _Des poussières de toi_

 _Le vent les portera_

 _Tout disparaîtra mais_

 _Le vent nous portera_

Oh... Il referma les yeux et se laissa engloutir par toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient, toutes les idées, les images, les souvenirs que la chanson avait fait resurgir. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement en soupirant, Blue pleurait sans bruit, juste des larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues... Elle pleurait toujours sans bruit, non aucune plainte, pas même un murmure un sanglot, elle qui était si bruyante pourtant... Elle regardait le plafond, les larmes dévalaient ses joues rapides, nombreuses mais pourtant la tristesse n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Juste ce besoin de faire évacuer ce trop plein, trop plein de tout, pour faire du vide, faire de la place pour la suite. Il se leva tranquillement et se rapprocha d'elle, un genou venant prendre appui sur la banquette où elle était assise, une main lui attrapant la nuque, pendant que son pouce balayait doucement l'eau qui coulait toujours.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

 **chanson:**

 **Noir désir: le vent nous portera (tous droit réservés... en gros pas à moi, pas du tout à moi)**


	25. Chapitre 25 Besoins

chapitre 25

Besoins

* * *

Et Trafalgar l'avait enfin fait faire ce bijou, ce bijou auquel il avait pensé tout suite, maintenant il en avait besoin, avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, il le fallait... Il sentait que sa nana était si fragile, perdue, même si elle ne montrait rien, ne disait rien. Inébranlable, et désinvolte comme toujours... Mais y avait un truc dans le bleu... Un truc qu'il aimait pas... Comme une rafale dans le bleu suivit d'un micro sourire en coin.. un peu amer, mais si rapide, si fugace, de l'ordre de la micro-seconde.. Et cette micro-seconde il l'aimait pas. Cette micro-seconde de l'ordre du battement de cils.. Et les battements de cils avec le vent.. Nan, il aimait vraiment pas...

Elle s'était remise à fumer avec persévérance... Y voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait passer dans sa tête... Parce que merde.. Ce que lui avait ressorti joker remontait, Marinford remontait et si elle y pensait, bin c'était glauque... Et il y pensait bien lui, alors elle.. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle y pensait ! Qu'elle se prenait encore ça dans la gueule! Pour la deuxième fois... Bien Trafalgar, sur ce coup-là t'as vraiment été un chef !... Elle encaissait sévère là, et pourtant plus aucune plaintes, larmes rien.. Parce que finalement si il ne s'était pas réveillé, il n'aurait jamais vu les larmes. C'est elle qui l'avait fait avancer tout au long de cette journée de cauchemar, avec des gestes tendres doux, sincères, avec des rires de la musique et des mots, avec la chaleur de son corps. Avec tant d'amour, juste pour lui...

Oui sa nana savait encaisser... Alors il voulait faire ce geste pour elle, pour au moins l'apaiser de ce côté-là, qu'elle n'ait plus aucun doute... Et puis fallait pas se leurrer, il en avait envie... Il avait enfin compris, il avait enfin vu. Avant ce n'aurait pas été possible... Il avait été froussard sûr ce coup-là...

Assit, un peu avachi devant son bureau, dans les entrailles de son sous-marin le Chirurgien de la Mort réfléchissait... Ouais... Il observait son cadeau en réfléchissant.

L'ovale de métal brillant surplombé de son emblème en guise de cabochon était lourd dans sa main, froid, terriblement obscène, et cette obscénité lui plaisait. Il allait lui offrir ce soir, il savait enfin ce que cela voulait dire, avant il n'y aurait vu qu'une preuve de dominance, qu'un jeu et c'était tellement plus que ça.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le petit objet de métal était enfermé dans son écrin, il faisait monter le désir, attendait le bon moment. Mais là c'était la limite, encore un peu et ça deviendrait plus brutal, et il n'avait pas envie de ça, ce bijou n'était pas un symbole de brutalité, de violence... Non vraiment pas. Ce soir il allait lui offrir avec élégance et puis il allait lui mettre. Et il allait la regarder longtemps avec... Il allait jouer avec... Il la chevaucherait pendant qu'elle le porterait et il savait qu'il allait le sentir. Il se demandait juste qu'elles seraient les sensations physiques, mentalement, intellectuellement, émotionnellement c'était déjà de l'ordre du... Il avait pas de mot juste l'image d'une explosion dantesque avec son champignon de nuages montant dans le ciel... Son entre-jambe frémit... En fait … Pourquoi attendre le soir ?...

* * *

Elle ne portait que des enfants morts... Ne pas penser à ça... Soupir... Pas assez forte pour protéger sa propre progéniture... Ouais.. Objectivement s'ils en étaient là, c'est parce qu'elle était faiblarde.. le Veuve Noire .. Tss tu parles !... Là ... On lui tuait ses enfants même pas nés.. Un côté t'es maudite ... Prends-toi ça dans la gueule, encore... Et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Trafalgar et même si c'était sincère, vraiment.. Là... Elle était pas pressée de remettre le couvert.. Nan fallait se secouer un peu.. Plus jamais ça !... Et puis y avait le truc au nord qui était toujours là... Pas eut le temps... Le têtard avait foutu le bordel... Le têtard.. Sourire de Trafalgar, lumière dans les yeux de Trafalgar dans la pénombre du sub... Par sa faute, à cause d'elle... Souffrance dans le gris, tant de souffrance, de douleur, à cause d'elle .. Parce qu'elle était si faible...

Vague de culpabilité, une envie de crier, de hurler, de ramper au sol et de l'implorer de la pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir autant à cause de sa faiblesse... Envie de fondre en larmes, encore, des fois ça montait comme ça.. Sûrement un reste d'hormones à la con. Ne pas penser à ça.. Nan, pas de larmes, comme on te l'a apprit, reste concentrée Blue, reste concentrée... T'as pas le droit de pleurer ! C'est de ta faute !..

Blue ferma les yeux, vision du désespoir dans les yeux de Trafalgar, agonie désolation.. Putain ! Arriverait-elle à passer au-dessus de cette culpabilité débilitante ?... Mais elle était coupable.. Comment pouvait-il juste la regarder ? à cause de la tempête dans le gris, elle avait ce truc qui la bouffait de l'intérieur et ce mot qui montait, ce mot qui lui bouffait la tête... PARDON... Litanie effrayante sous son crâne... Pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie Trafalgar, pardonne-moi, je t'aime.

Elle était même prête à lui dire tout ce qu'il voudrait parce que c'était vrai... Et en même temps y avait cette supplication aide-moi, aide-moi, au secours Trafalgar.. Au secours !... Mais si elle faisait ça... Elle allait s'écrouler, si ce mot, ces mots passaient ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vraiment s'écrouler... Allez Blue respire, il fallait se reprendre.. Elle en pouvait plus.

Elle avait l'impression que si on la secouait on pourrait entendre les pièce à l'intérieur, les murs qui s'écroulaient, elle arrivait pas à les faire remonter... Fallait ! Personne aimait les filles qui chouinent, elle la première !... Soupir, elle serra la mâchoire...

Et puis, objectivement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir, là pas du tout.. Au contraire... De nouveau le chaos... Bah.. Préparer un hypothétique départ, remettre la machine en route. Arrêter de penser... Fallait juste encaisser... Une fois de plus... encore un autre truc... Elle commençait à être un peu fatiguée là... Nan, Blue se relever, encore.. Allez on avance.. Avance ... Avancer avec Trafalgar qui voulait encore bien d'elle, malgré sa faute...

Comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il encore la regarder, la désirer ? Désirer ce corps qui ne donnait que des enfants morts ?... Allez Blue, tu deviens gloomy là.. Secoue-toi !... Ne pas penser à ça... Il ne l'avait même pas punie... Nan, Trafalgar ne lui faisait même pas payer sa faute, elle aurait mérité... Trafalgar...

Blue eut un long soupir... C'était dingue les bouffées brûlantes, chaudes douces qui l'emmitouflaient de partout quand elle pensait à Trafalgar, vision d'une glace qui fond... Malgré tout ce chaos, quand elle pensait à Trafalgar elle était une glace qui fond... Ou brasier dans la poitrine, un feu brûlant se propageant partout, un truc presque sauvage ... Reste concentrée Blue...

Trafalgar la trouva dans la bibliothèque du Chevaucheur, concentrée dans une lecture, suivant les indications d'un livre sur une carte... Hum... De nouvelles aventures en perspective. Il ferma la porte au loquet et fit une room, et se retrouva assis sur le siège qu'elle occupait, sa demoiselle sur ses genoux, une main sur son ventre chaud.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi » sa voix était neutre, mesurée, bleu étonné.

Il fit apparaître l'écrin noir dans sa main, le tenant nonchalamment devant elle. Petit clic quand il l'ouvrit dans un geste fluide, murmure dans son oreille, la chevelure douce lui chatouillait le bout du nez.

« ça te plaît ? » le rose aux joues de sa compagne était adorable et son regard lumineux, mais si surpris... Ouais, pourquoi tant de surprise dans le bleu ?... Hum.

« Je peux te le mettre ? J'ai tellement envie de te le mettre, de te voir le porter... »

Le oui fut un murmure aussi léger que le vent. Ses mains agrippant ses hanches la mettant debout, lui restant assis, tout en soulevant la chemise légère, il embrassait son ventre remontant sur ses côtes, se gorgeant de son odeur, léchant la peau douce, la caressant lentement. Elle frissonnait sous ses doigts agiles, légers, sous sa bouche. Les doigts de sa pirate lui caressaient le crâne, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux, descendant dans sa nuque. Il se redressa, son visage se retrouvant au niveau de sa poitrine, ses tétons pointaient sous la chemise, il en mordilla un à travers le tissu. Le gémissement le fit sourire, Blue s'accrocha à ses épaules, il sentit le genou prendre appui sur le siège et lui presser l'entre-jambe.. Putain de frissons de partout là.. Grognement à l'intérieur...

Trafalgar fit glisser short et petite culotte lentement doucement, tout en effleurant ses courbes, son corps se cambrait, elle suivait ses mouvements sans aucune résistance. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, s'embrassaient comme des perdus, Blue lui tirait les cheveux, et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tremblante. Il pouvait entendre son souffle, son prénom dans son oreille... Il entendait toutes les émotions de Blue, les besoins, ce chaos. Elle se laissait submerger, ses ongles étaient rentrés dans la peau de son dos, il eut une grimace, le bleu était si profond... Ouais un côté profondeur des abysses et pourtant si lumineux. Il lui retournait trop la tête son regard.. Avait du mal à le soutenir là...

Trafalgar la fit pivoter collant son dos contre son torse, la serrant si fort dans ses bras et se remit à l'embrasser, vision des petits traits blancs sur sa clavicule. Il fit passer le bout de son nez sur sa marque tout en soupirant d'aise, ses doigts jouaient dans sa toison, empoignant les poils les tirant, un de ses doigts s'était glissé en elle... Déjà glissante... Il voulait être sûr, ne rien forcer, si mouillée, fontaine... Oui elle le désirait vraiment, brasier dans sa poitrine et sourire en coin...

Vision par-dessus l'épaule qu'il bécotait des mains agrippant son avant-bras, de ses petites mains accrochées à son encre... Blue avait posé la tête dans le creux de son épaule, regards sur sa nana les yeux clos, les joues rouges, lèvres gonflées et luisantes. Il remonta la mâchoire pour arriver à son oreille... Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait... De lui murmurer des mots d'amours.. Il lui maintenait les hanches, elle bougeait trop, gigotant presque se frottant contre lui de manière bien trop lascive, et ses gémissements ses soupirs qui lui retournaient trop la tête...

Une de ses mains glissait le long de la peau douce tout en soulevant la chemise qui finalement le gênait, le vêtement disparu en un battement de cils, vision de la pointe de ses seins roses si durs, tendus... Il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser du bout des doigts, il la sentit se contracter, palpiter.. Son entrée frémissante quémandeuse.. Geignements...

Ronronnements internes et sourire contre la peau chaude. Il lui mordit doucement le creux de son épaule et tout en se relevant la fit se coucher sur le bureau en tenant sa nuque, rien que ça c'était priceless.. Si dominant, et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui lui retournait l'esprit.. Nan, c'était même pas ça... C'était le fait qu'elle le désire, qu'elle le veuille, qu'elle lui donne ça... Et ça...

Vision de la ligne de la colonne vertébrale, courbures des hanches, le creux des reins avec les petites fossettes, sa main glissait le long de l'épiderme chaud dans un geste doux, aérien, délicat. Il embrassait son dos, le creux de ses omoplates, sa nana irradiait de chaleur... Et puis la ligne des fesses, ce cul, ce corps qu'il s'apprêtait à clamer comme sien... Oh putain c'était si bon.. Oh calme toi Trafalgar !.. Il sortit l'objet de l'écrin, le diamètre et le poids, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été trop... Son petit trou était frémissant sous ses doigts... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas envie de la préparer. Il allait lui mettre comme ça, il agaçait son bouton.

Trafalgar se pencha mordillant son oreille, et tout en frôlant son petit trou rose lui murmura

« Je vais te le mettre... maintenant » se reculant, gardant une main dans le creux des reins, de l'autre il lui enfonça doucement son bijou...

Lentement, il sembla se faire happer, il glissa oui sans le moindre mal, pour enfin demeurer immobile, il ne put empêcher un soupir satisfait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres... Il en avait des spasmes dans le futal... L'allait pas jouir comme ça quand même ?.. Hé Trafalgar reprends-toi !

« C'est beau... T'es ... T'es toute à moi... » il remonta, lui mordillant la nuque doucement pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille « T'es tellement jolie comme ça... T'imagine même pas ce que ça me fait... » son membre était si dur, si à l'étroit dans son futal, ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'il le retirait, il pouvait entendre sa femme l'appeler ne voyant pas ce qu'il faisait.. Si impatiente... Elle se mit à onduler des hanches recherchant sa chaleur.

« Doucement... » son sweat fut envoyer dieu sait où.

Oh oui doucement, calmer ses mains, calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine... Ses mains tremblaient toujours, puis il se recula, ses mains se cramponnant, s'accrochant enfin aux hanches de sa pirate et il entra lentement en elle, tout en gardant les yeux sur son bijou, ses couleurs sur cette peau, dans ce corps, pendant qu'il allait profondément en elle.. Oh putain !... Frissons électriques... Lave dans ses veines... Gémissements sourds... à lui, vraiment à lui... Elle lui avait tout donné... Son cœur, son corps, tout lui appartenait... Les sensations étaient indescriptibles, torrents de plaisir, tout se mélangeant de nouveau, émotions intellect et physique. Il la prenait lentement, jouant avec son cadeau, quand il le faisait tourner elle avait des soupirs si indécents, il se pencha sur le corps

« ... T'es si jolie... j't'aime si fort... »

La masse de cheveux rouges lui masquait une partie du visage ce n'était qu'une vision fugace de bouche entrouverte, il attrapa les cheveux la faisant se cambrer davantage... Sa poitrine se soulevant, se redressant, Trafalgar fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le creux de son ventre, il la sentait onduler contre lui.. Trop... Il ralentit la cadence...

« ... Alors il te plaît mon cadeau ? » le oui fut perdu au milieu d'un long gémissement.

Trafalgar se rassit tout en la maintenant serrée dans ses bras, il la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, en lui mordant la nuque.. Il la remplissait complètement. Il sentait son bijou à travers la membrane de peau... Râles sourds... Ses doigts agaçant tétons, ainsi que le petit bouton, ses dents agaçant la nuque l'oreille, tout en allant profondément en elle...

Si profondément, besoin envie de la transpercer, aller encore plus loin en elle. De s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette chaleur moite et palpitante... Lents mouvements de bassin, lenteur extrême.. Putain comment c'était bon.. Et ses gémissements, sa chaleur contre lui.. Grognements de plaisir.. La sueur perlait à son front, sur sa peau la rendant luisante. Elle se mordait les lèvres... Se laissant complètement aller contre lui... Il la fit jouir comme ça, avec lenteur tout en la maintenant serrée contre lui, son corps envoyant des vagues de puissances, de lumière, de vent partout à la ronde, vibrations intenses et partagées... Et son cri... Oh son cri... Un long je t'aime... Alors que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau de ses avant-bras... Il se sentit partir, explosions électriques, plaisirs extrêmes...

Ensuite il avait eut besoin de reprendre sa respiration, la tête posé sur le dossier du fauteuil, il clignait des yeux... Heu...whaaaooo... Ouais whhaaaooo...

Blue le regardait sourire tendre, regard brillant. Elle redressa la nuque et lui attrapant le lob de son oreille avec le bout de sa langue... Rien que ça ça lui donna un frisson jusqu'au bas des reins... Un truc électrique... Il crut entendre au milieu d'un petit soupir content un je t'aime à peine audible... Mais juste si minuscule, si incroyablement petit si diffus, qu'il était possible qu'il ne l'ai qu'imaginé... Mais son cri il ne l'avait pas imaginé... Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Sourire amusé... Il lui frôlait la peau elle avait des soubresauts et des petits spasmes, il pouvait sentir le vent s'échapper par à-coups... Là il était content de lui...

« Hum Trafalgar ? Ton cadeau... » il lui caressait le creux de son ventre, sa peau était moite, son corps lourd et détendu...

« Tu le mettras quand tu en auras envie... »

« Peut-être quand toi aussi... » regard interrogatif elle reprit

« Quand tu aura envie de me le mettre, de me voir le porter... Quand tu me le demanderas... Après le ferais-je ou pas ? » sourire en coin...

« ... ça... ça me plaît beaucoup... » il la regarda, lui embrassant le bas de sa mâchoire, ses doigts frôlant son cadeau toujours en place, il la sentit frémir contre lui.

« ça va ? Tu veux que je te le retire ? »

« Oh non surtout pas... » sourire mutin... Se redressant de nouveau prenant appuis sur ses cuisses « Tu me le retireras plus tard... » elle ondula des hanches, il senti le bijou contre son bas-ventre … Hum frissons

« et puis je me demande combien de temps je pourrais le porter, ça t'intéresse pas de savoir ça ? » le regard était joueur, il déglutit

« Petite dépravée... »

« T'aime pas ? Tu préférerais que je sois prude et innocente? » elle avait baissé les yeux.

« Nan... » elle était parfaite comme ça « ... Quoique la prude et innocente qu'on déniaise et qu'on corrompt peut sans doute avoir certains attraits. »

« Tu aimerais que je sois ça? » il la serra dans ses bras, la faisant pivoter pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

« Blue... Ce que je veux, c'est que tu fasses ce que tu as envie... Je comprend bien que c'est un privilège que tu me donnes, que c'est une … »

Il buttait sur le mot, il le trouvait pas... à part une putain de déclaration d'amour... Mais il se voyait mal lui sortir ça, elle avait tellement de mal avec ces mots... Ce jour-là elle lui avait fait une putain de déclaration d'amour... Il avait vraiment été froussard sur ce coup-là.

« Je comprends bien que c'est... C'est de l'ordre de l'intime, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que nous. Je ne te juge pas là-dessus.. Je suis même plutôt chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés, qui partage des moments comme ça, qui me les permet... Qui les partage, qui les désire pas qui les subit, même si tu es à moi... Parce que tu es à moi, je ne veux plus jamais rien te faire subir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » elle avait un sourire, mais elle ne dit rien aussi il ajouta

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as certaines envies, désirs que je ne te respecterais plus, ce que nous faisons tous les deux dans notre intimité ne rentre pas en compte à ce niveau-là.. ça change rien... ça me rend juste plus chais pas heureux... Que tu partages ça avec moi » et puis il avait compris.. « Que tu me donnes ça... Que tu me donnes tout ça...» il l'entendit répondre

« Nan c'est pas vraiment ça, y avait de ça mais pas que... C'est autre chose.. Mais pour moi aussi tu sais c'était nouveau... » il la regarda surpris, petite moue adorable et froncement de nez

« Enfin non... Pas nouveau mais... Si … Justement... » question muette au fond des yeux, il hocha la tête, il allait se mettre à parler mais un murmure le coupa

« C'était mort... Tu sais... Là c'était mort depuis... Longtemps, toi et juste toi t'arrive à faire un truc et j'ai envie de tout te donner, te permettre.. Peut-être parce que j'ai des repères complètement faussés.. » sourire...

Oui il savait.. Tout lui donner, tout lui permettre, les mots étaient si doux.

« un truc ? Tu éludes encore Blue »

« Ouais... Un truc là, » elle lui prit le bout des doigts et les posa sur ses tempes en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Et puis là » elle fit glisser les doigts pour arriver sur son cœur « Et puis ... » lentement elle descendit le long de son corps, entre ses seins, ligne de son ventre, le creux de son nombril, sa toison chaude, il l'attrapa dans sa paume, ses doigts frôlant son entrée collante. Il la serra dans ses bras, baiser dans sa nuque, sourire contre sa peau.

« écoute, je vois ce que tu me donnes, j'entends ce que tu me dis... Même si tu as une manière un peu particulière.. »

Ouais il l'avait entendu loud and clear... Là y avait plus aucun doute, mais il en avait pas de toute façon, alors.. et dans le bleu y avait tant de lumière alors ça allait..

« ça te dérange ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » il fit glisser ses doigts sur son emblème, elle frissonna et lui aussi.

« Rhabille-toi... On a des trucs à faire »

* * *

Et en fait l'imagination ne valait pas la réalité, la savoir avec son bijou, malgré le fait qu'ils aient déjà... Rentrait dans le domaine du douloureux, érection perpétuelle. Érection mentale, érection physique. Crispations. Parfois après certains mouvements, gestes il voyait sa demoiselle avec le rose aux joues, ou il y avait un petit accroc dans sa respiration... Plus la journée avançait et plus la poitrine de sa compagne devenait dure, devenait visible sous la chemise légère... Elle s'était assise pour dîner en serrant les cuisses bien droite. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule attrapant une bouteille sur la table et lui murmura

« Alors ?... ça va ?... Tu tiens le choc ?... »

« Oui... »

« Oh... Vraiment.. »

Il se tut, un sourire sur les lèvres, une main se tenant le menton, et la regarda dubitatif, moue en coin, leurs nakamas le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il retourna s'asseoir digne.

Trafalgar était complètement dingue, elle ne comprenait pas du tout la manière de penser de ce gars-là. Il passait son temps à la surprendre, ne faisant jamais ce à quoi elle se serait attendu... Et ça la retournait de l'intérieur, encore plus. Elle était même pas sûre qu'il s'en rendait compte... Cette manière qu'il avait à l'apaiser là à l'intérieur. Elle était à lui... vraiment. Elle en portait la preuve. Et ça l'apaisait complètement à l'intérieur. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et cela avait été si intense et pourtant si doux.. encore. Regard sur Trafalgar, sur cet homme... si étrange pour elle. Cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. le corps de Trafalgar, le corps si ferme presque dur quand il la prenait dans ses bras... Sa peau douce et son odeur musqué... Et son encre, elle lui retournait la tête son encre, c'était si beau... Blue fit glisser son regard, remontant la courbe de sa mâchoire. Frissons, quand elle sentait le bouc de Trafalgar la chatouillant légèrement pendant qu'il l'embrassait partout, elle adorait ça... Il y avait un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, un truc amusé, si douces quand il les faisait courir sur sa peau, et ses baisers sauvages, gourmands quand il se mettait à jouer avec sa langue... Frissons, sa langue si joueuse... Oh putain... Blue serra les cuisses en se redressant.

Elle reposa les yeux sur le Chirurgien de la Mort. Le sourire avait changé, un truc terrible qui la foudroyait de l'intérieur, il allait la manger toute crue... Reste calme.. Elle croisa enfin le regard de Trafalgar. Le gris était si lourd et l'étincelle dans le regard, pétillant, amusé et le sourire qui devenait carnassier... Oui, elle allait se faire manger toute crue... Frisson jusqu'en bas des reins..

Sa demoiselle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, picorant la nourriture. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Lui pensait à bien des choses... Et le souvenir de ce qu'il avait imaginé, quand elle lui avait parlé... Il n'avait pas osé commencer avec celui-là. Il ne s'était pas senti prêt, c'était trop... Trop vite... Mais là, maintenant oui il allait faire ça. Il allait faire ça et peut-être un peu plus, si elle se laissait faire, si elle était d'accord. Le repas fini Trafalgar lui lança un regard et elle le rejoint. Il la poussa dans ses quartiers d'un geste un peu impatient, et se colla à son dos, elle se frotta à lui de manière lascive. Hum...

« Viens... » il l'a senti se coller encore plus à lui.

« Impatient ? »

« Très »

Une main sur son épaule, l'autre enserrant ses poignets fins, il la conduit jusqu'au lit, et la fit remonter jusqu'à la tête, arrivé là, il lui remonta les poignets au-dessus de la tête et les attacha aux montants tout en l'embrassant avec avidité, agaçant ses lèvres, les mordillant, elle tirait sur les liens avec un grognement, son regard s'était assombri... Elle se débattait, montrait les dents mais le sourire joueur...

« J'ai attrapé une bien jolie pirate... » elle pencha la tête vers lui et essaya de le mordre... Il eut un sourire... Si joueuse.

« Hum... Une petite sauvage... Va-t-il falloir que je te dresse ?... » nouveau claquement de mâchoire...

« Ou juste que je te rappelle à qui tu appartiens... à qui tu t'es donnée... » ça sortait tout seul c'était dingue, il ne jouait pas, chaque mot était sincère.

Il défit les boutons de la chemise blanche, un par un effleurant la peau douce du bout de ses doigts... Hum la déshabiller tout en la caressant lentement... Il adorait ça... Le creux de son ventre si tendu, il adorait regarder ses mains parcourir cette peau nue, il les laissait faire, semblant bouger d'elles-même.. Le short glissa, petite culotte bleu avec des nuages. Ça le fit sourire, ses doigts glissèrent dessous, traînèrent s'égarent dans sa toison douce. Début de gémissement, qu'elle contrôla en se mordant les lèvres... Oh non il voulait l'entendre, ça aussi il adorait et elle le savait... Sourire en coin... murmure dans son oreille « Chaque geste aura ses conséquences...» remonter sur un téton dur, raide palpitant, il le pinça... Petite plainte, son corps s'était cambré... Rouge aux joues, bouche entrouverte, les yeux baissés... Elle semblait apprécier la situation.

« Regarde-moi. »

Oh oui elle appréciait la situation. Sa nana n'était plus que désir et besoin, il sentait son corps vouloir se coller à ses mains qui étaient si baladeuses ne faisant que l'effleurer, la faisant frissonner...la culotte avait disparue. Oui, il voyait son corps se tendre à la recherche de sa chaleur... Tirant sur les liens...

Il se recula et retira ses vêtements, les jetant nonchalamment sur le côté, puis s'allongea confortablement au pied du lit complètement nu, son érection bien visible. Blue assise, attaché au montant de leur lit, la chemise ouverte tombante, les cuisses serrées, le regard bleu semblait s'être allumé, elle aussi aimait ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Oh oui, y avait tant de désir dans le regard de sa nana... Elle s'en léchait les lèvres... Brasier dans le regard.. Avidité..

« Montre moi... » il soutenait son regard... Et lentement elle ouvrit les cuisses.

« Encore... » elle lui obéit, sourire appréciateur, son regard englobant tout le corps devant lui, laissant traîner ses yeux, caresse du regard, sa nana... Sa femme...

« Montre moi comme tu portes bien nom bijou, mes couleurs... Montre moi... » et elle lui montra... C'était juste si... Jolie... Magnifique dans ce mélange d'indécence, d'obscénité, de confiance totale...

« Alors la vue te plaît ? » insolente...

Mouvement fluide il tourna le bijou, elle écarta encore plus les cuisses, tout en baissant les paupières... ça le fit rire... Si indécente...

Il se remit à l'observer, couché sur le lit sa tête reposant sur son poing... voulant que l'image s'imprime, s'incruste dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit. Sa femme si gênée, et pourtant brasier dans le regard, sa bouche rose, son corps si doux, chaud tendre... Il laissait courir son regard, descendant lentement le long de ses courbes. Sa toison rouge, brillante humide...

Son petit trou était si rouge, palpitant ... Presque irrité et pourtant il allait le prendre, et vu comment il était excité... Hum... Le bijou comparé à son membre semblait si petit maintenant, c'était fait exprès. Dorénavant il serait la plus grosse taille qu'elle supporterait, endurerait... Ses murs internes devaient être si sensible … Il en frissonna de plaisir, d'anticipation... Grognement interne...

Elle allait la sentir passer, et il savait qu'elle le savait, et pourtant de son sexe coulait un jus abondant. Si jolie dans cette obscénité, dans cette soumission, juste pour lui.. à lui... Elle tira sur les liens en montrant les dents, elle semblait trouver cette attente insupportable. Dans un mouvement fluide il plongea ses doigts dans le sexe rouge, elle eut un cri de surprise quand il les retira après l'avoir un peu tourmentée... Quand il frôlait son emblème il sentait tout son corps trembler, oui si sensible... Il se mit à le faire tourner lentement... Longue plainte, la plus jolie mélodie à ses oreilles... oh oui la dresser... il allait en adorer chaque secondes

« Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, si je veux te faire languir je le ferais... »

Elle gémissait à chacun de ses gestes, chaque caresse pourtant légère... Il s'était rapproché d'elle son torse frôlant la pointe de ses seins, cambré contre lui, il lui fit relever le menton pour que leurs regards se mêlent.

« Tu es ma prisonnière pour ce soir... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi... » Tu me retournes la tête... Il hésitait, il y avait tant de possibilité.

Elle lui lança un regard de … Défi, avec un sourire un peu malsain comme si malgré le fait de sa position, de ce qu'elle portait...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les doigts disparurent pour se diriger sur son sexe étalant les fluides de sa demoiselle, elle le regardait faire, un œil presque avide. Le petit cul ne voulait pas lâcher son cadeau, il appuya doucement dessus, à peine cela la fit gémir si fort...

Oh oui, il allait le posséder, le marquer, il allait le remplir, et puis il remettrait le bijou en place avec pour mission de ne pas en perdre une goutte... Et puis il recommencerait... Jusqu'à la remplir à ras bord... Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui murmurer ça à l'oreille doucement... Il la senti frissonner entre ses bras... Le petit cul s'ouvrit enfin pour relâcher le bijou, et il s'engouffra en elle dans un mouvement lent, oui progression si lente, si chaude, si brûlante, si serrée. Il était en train de l'écarteler, il le sentait, mais le cri de sa compagne n'étaient en rien douleur, une sorte de râle animal, acceptant tout douleur, plaisir, soumission, et désirant chaque sensation. Elle l'avait avalé, se cambrant sous la progression, une larme coulant même sur sa joue, il la fit disparaître d'un coup de langue... Mais se cambrant encore en soupirant. Il était en elle jusqu'à la garde il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sexe mouillé contre lui.

« Tu m'as avalé si facilement... Te faire prendre comme ça, tu sais... » il se retira complètement « je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça... Fais attention à toi. »

Elle soupira et il se ré engouffra dans un mouvement rapide sans s'arrêter, et calmement en lui lançant des phrases salaces, il se mit à la prendre méthodiquement, la faisant geindre et frissonner si fort... Il allait prendre son temps avec elle... Il sentait son sexe humide se contracter contre son abdomen...

« Oh … » il se rapprocha de son oreille « ne me dis pas que tu aimerais être rempli là aussi... Tu es si vilaine... » elle eut un soupir les joues roses... Hum il adorait ça...

« juste par toi.. »

« ... »

Oh très bonne réponse, mais ça il le savait déjà et son mouvement se fit puissant leurs peaux claquants. Blue se mit à gemir...

« Tu as fait de ce petit trou ma propriété... Je peux le torturer... Le prendre comme il me plaît » long coup profond... « As-tu déjà joui avec lui ? Hein dis-moi jolie pirate, t'a-t-on déjà fait jouir par là ? » sa voix était douce

« Non »

« Oh... Tu vas voir... » il lui mordit un téton « Mais après ça... Il ne connaîtra plus que moi... Est-ce bien compris jolie pirate ?.. » il la sentait se contracter, elle aimait vraiment ça... « J'accepte ce que tu me proposes, mais je suis le Chirurgien de la Mort... Je vais ratifier cet accord comme il me convient.. » gémissement sourd « Là … je vais te faire comprendre... » elle avait ouvert de grands yeux sous les brusques coups de rein qu'il lui donnait, s'accrochant aux liens... Il lui caressa la bouche « ne t'inquiète pas … Je n'en abuserais pas plus qu'il ne sera nécessaire.. » long coup de rein « .. Je le prendrais jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait... »

« Satisfait de quoi ? » sorte de murmure perdu au milieu d'un soupir

« Satisfait de tes cris et de tes gémissements... Crois-tu que tu tiendras le choc jolie pirate ? »

Il se mit a la pilonner avec lenteur, sans relâche, une de ses mains agaçant le bouton, l'amenant jusqu'au bord de la jouissance et là il s'arrêta, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, il s'immobilisa, faisant redescendre le plaisir de sa femme, la torturant. Il voulait que le plaisir qu'elle ressente soit si intense, qu'il n'y ait que lui qui lui fasse ressentir ça... Alors le faire monter encore. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, il voulait aussi lui montrer que la domination pouvait être quelque chose de doux, de tendre, pas besoin de force, ni de brutalité. Et puis elle était si impatiente... Il l'embrassait partout, la mordillait, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau, titillant toujours l'auréole de chair gonflée et palpitante, il lui avait léché comme pour le calmer, il avait voulu lui laisser encore un peu de répit, mais de le sentir si chaud, tressaillant nerveusement sous sa langue...

Petit matin, ou alors début d'après-midi, savait pas et il en avait rien à foutre en plus, Blue se leva tranquillement pour se rendre à la mini salle de bain. Vision très agréable de sa femme nue évoluant dans ses quartiers sans fausse pudeur, regard sur la chute des reins son sourire s'étira.. Cette nuit avait été de l'ordre de l'explosion champignon. En y repensant, il en revenait pas lui-même... Il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille, son emblème là le rendait complètement dingue. Elle le portait si bien, le geignement de plaisir quand il le lui mettait, quand il jouait avec elle adorait ça... Et lui aussi...

« Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour, jolie pirate ? Hum ? »

Il la regardait lui laissant rependre son souffle. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, et c'était ça, mais quand même elle était particulière... Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais y avait juste une putain de lumière dans son regard.

Cette femme le rendait dingue, il n'avait jamais fait des trucs comme ça. Avec personne, il n'en avait même jamais eu l'idée, l'envie n'en parlons même pas. Il n'avait pas spécialement de fantasme pervers ou non, comme les autres aimaient à le croire, mais avec elle... C'était juste un truc de dingue... Elle lui donnait des envies nouvelles, des idées... Et vu qu'elle était consentante, si elle ne l'avait pas été, il l'aurait compris aussi et l'aurait accepté. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de plainte de cet ordre-là, aucune, aussi il l'avait prise inlassablement, la remplissant à ras bord, remettant le bijou en place, à chaque fois. Il délaissait pour de longs moments sa petite chatte, non il était en plein apprentissage, il savait qu'après cette nuit... Il savait que ce moment était important, si important... Fallait être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle donnait... Et oui son petit cul ne reconnaîtrait plus que lui... Il l'apprivoisait, le découvrait avec lenteur, le dressait, le cajolait même... Ce petit trou luisant avec son emblème, suivant certaines positions il devenait invisible, caché entre ses fesses, et puis elle avait un mouvement, une position et il redécouvrait son cadeau bien en place, et à chaque fois ça lui allumait un brasier dans la poitrine. Elle puis elle avait fini par demander grâce... Il avait eu un sourire...

Trafalgar savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas son endurance... Il s'était fait quelque chose à lui-même, un mini mess pour lui permettre de durer, de donner lui aussi longtemps... Il l'épuisait de sensation, de plaisir. Il lui avait mordu chaque parcelle de sa peau, en sueur, les cheveux défaits, la bouche ravagée, les seins si durs, elle semblait irradier, brûlante à vif... Il sentait le vent courir sur sa peau, un vent si chaud, brûlant...

Arriver à cet instant où son pouvoir s'échappait d'elle, plus aucun contrôle, perdue dans le plaisir, engloutie... Et le faire monter encore et encore... Sourire content... à ce moment-là, il avait défait ce qu'il avait fait a l'intérieur de lui, tout en desserrant les liens, il l'avait embrassé tendrement, retiré le bijou et était entré en elle doucement, si doucement. Elle avait hoqueté, et tremblé entre ses bras, il lui avait embrassé la tempe tendrement.

« Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à épuiser ma pirate ... »

Le mouvement de ses hanches était doux. Il était si bien. Il lui faisait l'amour, il lui effleurait la nuque la sentant s'accrocher à ses épaules et tout doucement il l'avait fait jouir... Et son cri avait été si long...

Trafalgar se leva pour se diriger vers la douche commune, lui aussi avait besoin de se laver. Ses nakamas ne poseraient aucune question.

Après une douche rapide, il se laissa couler dans le bain brûlant, Jean Bar était à ses côtés. Il ferma en les yeux en soupirant, et laissa son esprit s'éparpiller... Souvenirs de la nuit passée, image de son petit clito gonflé, si gonflé prêt à exploser... La doigter tout en jouant avec son cadeau avait été un plaisir des yeux... Il lui avait dit quelque règle, il lui avait beaucoup parlé à l'oreille.

« C'est un bijou, ça se porte.. J'espère que tu le feras.. Que je sois là ou non... » il l'avait senti frémir... Il avait continué sur le même ton, lui expliquant que si elle acceptait, ou que si il le découvrait alors là... Elle devrait s'attendre à être prise, par là ou ailleurs, qu'elle devrait juste.. Et il c'était glissé en elle

« juste m'avaler, comme ça... » il lui parlait doucement à l'oreille, c'était si bon... Il glissait en elle si facilement du velours brûlant..

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire... »

« Oui... »

« Alors tu le mettras mon cadeau ? »

« Hum oui... » gémissement.

« Peut-être que je t'en ferais d'autres dans ce cas là... »

Il allait la parer de bijoux, pour elle ces bijoux-là avaient une valeur particulière... Et ça lui posait pas de problème... Aucun... C'était même le contraire, il adorait ça, alors oui, il allait la parer de bijoux... Quand elle portait ça, si... Oh comme il avait hâte pour l'autre, il le voyait déjà entre ses jambes, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait... Le porterait-elle avec autant de facilité, de complaisance ? Et quand il le lui mettrait... Il eut un frisson...

Il eut un hurmpf sorte de toux forcée

« Heu capitaine, si vous venez là c'est que y a deux options, un vous vous êtes encore engueulé avec Blue et vous avez envie de l'étrangler.. ou alors c'est … » il se remit à tousser « … et que vous avez besoin de temps pour vous en remettre... mais làààà... »

« Oui ? »

« Vote sourire il est carrément...

« Carrément quoi... »

« Chais pas .. prédateur... heureux et puis... vous bandez comme un âne... »

... Ah oui en effet..

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **... tousse tousse... en regardant ailleurs**


	26. Chapitre 26 Combinaisons

chapitre 26

Combinaisons...

* * *

Il faisait froid dans le sous-marin du Chirurgien de la Mort... Oui, il faisait vraiment froid. Ou alors c'était elle ?... Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis un petit moment elle était prise de frissons désagréables, de tremblements intempestifs, elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur... C'était de pire en pire... Ouais plus le temps passait, plus elle ... Elle aimait pas, ça passait toujours pas, ce froid-là, un truc avait chassé l'autre... Une sensation à la con qu'elle aimait vraiment pas... Ouais y avait un quelque chose et plus elle côtoyait Trafalgar plus cette sensation de froid la prenait... Un ressenti qui lui tordait les tripes, qui la rendait triste. Avancer comme ça, ne serait pas possible... Ou alors elle prenait sur elle et continuait pour voir, encore un peu ?... Nan ça servirait à rien... Impossible.. Dans ces conditions, comme ça impossible.

Blue pondérait ainsi assise dans la chaufferie, seul endroit où elle trouvait un peu de chaleur... Bon mis à part les bras de Trafalgar, ou leur lit.. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle passe ses journées couchées au lit, même si des fois elle en crevait d'envie.. Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Si elle le faisait bonjour ! Déjà que c'était pas terrible ! Mais quand l'idée lui traversait l'esprit de juste rester au chaud au fond des draps, sous les couvertures, y avait Lilas qui faisait la poule dans sa tête... Humpffff ... Et devenir encore plus collante que ce qu'elle était, bin tuez la tout de suite !... Nan mais franchement..

Alors elle s'était organisée un petit coin secret derrière de grosses caisses avec coussins, couvertures, piles de livres et bouteilles fauchées au mess. Elle disparaissait le temps de se réchauffer, se retrouver, se calmer, se contrôler, de dormir... Le fait d'être enfermée, de devoir vivre constamment avec la proximité immédiate des autres, sans aucune possibilité de fuite la mettait mal à l'aise et faisait remonter des sensations, des souvenirs. Le Chirurgien...

Putain! Même quand elle pensait le Chirurgien prenait parfois le pas sur Trafalgar... Hummpfff... Trafalgar... Trafalgar avait su s'entourer de personnes compétentes et à y regarder à deux fois ce n'était pas étonnant... Mais elle était passée dans un autre mode, un côté sur le qui vive, alerte, personne lui marcherait dessus.. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se détendre comme sur le Chevaucheur. Impossible, trop nombreux savait même pas tous les noms... Bon pas mal, mais quand même... Et ça ça la fatiguait un peu..

La condescendance de certains l'agaçait prodigieusement, la condescendance et le côté t'es juste la nana du capitaine.. Tu sers à ça, à rien d'autre, soit sage... De nouveau Lilas dans sa tête à faire la poule.. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça l'agaçait!.. Elle n'était pas une poule.. Elle était une pirate, une capitaine pirate... Y en avait certains qui commençaient franchement à lui prendre le chou, lui courir sur le haricot, l'agacer menu... Bon pas tous, mais certains...

Tain! y était si nombreux... ça aussi ça l'agaçait... Mais elle n'allait pas se mettre à arracher la tête des nakamas de Trafalgar dès qu'ils l'agaçaient, ça se faisait pas... Des fois elle avait envie... Trafalgar un jour lui avait dit: Je leur ai expliqué deux trois trucs... Elle se demandait bien quoi ?... Parce que, à la prochaine escale y aurait du sang sur le sable... Elle allait pas repeindre l'intérieur du Heart en rouge, ça ça se faisait vraiment pas, faut penser à ceux qui nettoient, ceux qui passent après...

Par contre aucun geste déplacé, juste parfois des regards goguenards, avec la lumière salace au fond de l'œil... ça elle s'en tapait franchement.. Oui Trafalgar la faisait gémir, et alors ? Encore heureux qu'il la fasse gémir... C'était impossible de ne pas gémir, elle n'avait pas envie de se taire, elle pouvait pas... En plus Trafalgar adorait ça, l'entendre, la faire gémir si longtemps et si fort.. Elle était sûre que y avait une histoire d'égo de capitaine derrière ça... Faire entendre à ses nakamas la supériorité de leur capitaine même dans ce domaine-là, ces moments-là.. Avec elle... Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, un truc de l'ordre de l'inconscient... Soupir amusé... ça la dérangeait pas du tout... Nan c'était pas ça qui la dérangeait... C'était autre chose...

* * *

Le capitaine Trafalgar avait réuni tous ses nakamas sans exception.. C'est vrai qu'il en avait un tas.. Et que des hommes... Nan dés que y a des nanas, ça fout la merde et tout part en vrille.. Les femmes c'était pas une bonne idée... Avec les filles on tombe amoureux et après c'est un peu fait comme tu peux... Découverte de tous les instants, moments nouveaux, différents. Sa demoiselle différente aussi... Il la sentait si tendue, sur le qui vive. Y voulait pas qu'elle se sente comme ça, parce que ça c'était dangereux, fallait rester lucide... Et puis il voulait qu'elle se sente chez elle, le Heart était son chez lui, sa maison, et y voulait que Blue s'y sente bien, heureuse... Et là, il avait vu une ou deux fois des trucs qui l'avaient un peu agacé, une mise au point s'imposait... Pensait pas que certains soient si bêtes...

« Vous vous doutez que Ma demoiselle Blue va voyager à mon bord pendant un moment, et je voulais juste ... Hum... Clarifier deux trois choses avec vous tous... » il se tut un moment...

Hum, comment amener ça sans avoir l'air d'être une grosse guimauve ? Et dire si y en a un qui la touche je le tue.. Nan ça c'était pas la bonne manière... ça Blue elle aimerait pas... Se faire diminuer autant... Fallait pas la transformer en petite poupée. Elle en était pas une, ça surprendrait trop quand... Mais bon de toute façon, vu le chemin que ça prenait là, bientôt y aurait du sang sur les murs... Mais c'est vrai que là, c'était différent... Blue n'avait plus de bateau, un côté prise au piège... Il était sûr que parfois elle pensait ça, il y pensait bien lui et ça le faisait ronronner à l'intérieur... Alors pourquoi ses putains ! De nakama ! Ne pouvaient pas faire en sorte que les choses se passent pour le mieux... Il soupira

« Mon invitée est dois-je vous le rappeler, une capitaine pirate..» il put entendre un ou deux rires amusés.. Mais qu'y étaient cons...

« Donc une capitaine pirate, la Veuve Noire dont la prime s'élève à 280 millions de berrys...» là y eut un "quand même", regard en coin il poursuivit

« Et qui a pour Jolly Roger la peau d'un gamin... Gamin qu'elle a écorchée elle-même et a renvoyée au QG de la marine dans une boîte encore vivant... » là y pouvait entendre les mouches voler...

Il n'avait pas envie de faire peur à ses nakamas. Y comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait à faire ça. C'est pas comme si y savaient pas, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été le témoin de bonnes bastons, et Blue n'était jamais en reste à ce niveau-là... Alors pourquoi devait-il avoir une discussion avec ses marins ?.. ça pouvait pas aller de soi ?.. Mais certains étaient si bêtes.. Il allait quand même pas à devoir leur mettre les points sur les i quand, même ? C'était pas dans ses habitudes de ramener des nanas dans ses quartiers, et de voyager avec.. Et puis ses nakamas avaient bien tous vu, non ?... Depuis le temps... Pourquoi ce comportement ? Y comprenait pas.. Pourquoi certains de ses compagnons réagissaient comme ça ?

« Vous m'expliquez... Pasque là je comprends pas ce que vous me faites ? » y eut la voix bourrue Ban

« Moi je l'aime pas Capitaine... C'est rien qu'une mauvaise nouvelle cette fille-là...»

« Rohh Ban comment tu peux dire ça ? »

« Sachi laisse Ban continuer... »

« Depuis qu'elle est dans les parages, bin... C'est glauque... Capitaine vous vivez que des trucs glauques... Et ça vous va pas... »

« Ban mais tais-toi ! »

« Non... Penguin laisse le continuer... Hum des trucs glauques... Continue Ban... si d'autres veulent participer... Allez les mecs c'est open-bar... »

« Vous voyez Capitaine! Jusque dans les mots que vous utilisez parfois... Bin c'est les siens... Et ça j'aime pas... »

Voix de ses nakamas

« Elle vous change... »... Hum...

« Elle est folle... »... Hum... Pas faux..

« Elle fout vos plans en l'air... vos rêves... »...Hum ses rêves... ses rêves avaient changé. Il faudrait qu'il leur en parle, mais pas maintenant... Mais oui, ses rêves avaient changé...

« Elle danse »... Heu..

« Vous arrêtez pas de sourire comme un taré... »... Hein ?...

« Elle est vulgaire... »... Bon...

« Elle aime la tarte aux fraises »... Qui avait dit ça ? Pour un de ses nakamas son plus gros problème, c'était qu'elle aimait la tarte aux fraises ?

« C'est une junkie »... Tsss

« Elle fait rien » .. Blue était son invitée, bien sûr qu'elle faisait rien... Et puis objectivement, il ne pouvait pas lui donner des corvées ou autres ... C'était une capitaine après tout, bien sûr qu'elle faisait rien ... Heu Capitaine les gars, peux pas lui donner d'ordre, aucune légitimité à ce niveau-là, aucune envie non plus...

« Elle fait n'importe quoi... » ... Ouais..

« Elle rit trop... Elle crie trop... Elle fait trop de bruit... »... Heu... ça ça dépendait... Y sous-entendait quoi lui ?...

« Elle est trop jolie »... Ouais...

« Elle fait peur »... Aussi...

« C'est une pute...»...

Là, y eut juste un silence immédiat de la part de tous, et en même temps un mouvement de tête vers le coupable, celui qui avait osé sortir que la femme de leur capitaine n'était qu'une pute... Sachi se tourna vers le fautif... Heu, le connaissait pas bien.. Une histoire d'horaires, d'affinités, de points communs... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le gars... Pourquoi il l'appelait le gars ? Il avait un nom ce mec il le connaissait.. Mais non, c'était rien qu'un gars qui continuait à parler sans se rendre compte de rien..

« Toujours à se tortiller du cul... Avec ses regards de petite garce... Rien qu'une petite pute... C'est ce qu'on dit pute un jour pute toujours... Vous faites même pas croquer... »

Il allait mourir ce gars... Il y eut juste le bruit assez particulier des ongles de leurs capitaine tapant lentement sur la grande table du mess... Regard sur son Capitaine, assit raide au bout de la table, et son regard... Oh putain, le regard de son capitaine... Connaissait ce regard, là son capitaine sous pesait les options, les choix ... Et toujours ce bruit saccadé de ses doigts sur la table, ce staccato sec et lent...

« Y en a d'autres qui pensent ça ? » la voix de leur capitaine était polaire.

Personne n'était assez suicidaire pour lui répondre... Hum... Regard sur son encore nakama... D'abord Room et virer son encre... Et puis quoi encore, ce mec avait perdu le droit de porter son encre... Ensuite...

Leur Capitaine venait de faire apparaître une de ses room, et le gars se mit à grimacer, ses tatouages disparaissant, ses bras se mettant à saigner au fur et à mesure. Ils voyaient tous l'encre sortir de son corps en fine particules, imbiber sa combinaison blanche et puis il y eut le rouge du sang... Bannissement... Et Sachi savait pourquoi, il connaissait Law depuis si longtemps... Law n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un qui portait ses couleurs...Pour lui ses couleurs voulaient dire quelque chose, l'encre voulait dire quelque chose, tellement de choses... Ouais l'encre était si importante pour leur Capitaine.

« Mess »...

Le gars s'écroula au sol, leur capitaine rangea un cube dans sa poche « jetez-le par-dessus bord » ensuite leur capitaine se tourna vers eux et il reprit d'une voix vraiment blasée

« ... Vous faites pas avoir par l'emballage, y en a qui s'y sont cassé les dents... Les gars franchement j'aimerais bien que ça se passe bien... Essayez même pas de la chercher, elle vous arracherait la tête dans un battement cils et elle verserait même pas une larme... » il plissa des yeux.

Sachi connaissait bien ce regard-là aussi, la patience du Capitaine était mise à l'épreuve sur tous les fronts. Parce que avec sa femme c'était pas simple et si son équipage s'y mettait.. Oui Sachi pouvait comprendre l'agacement de son capitaine.. Quand Law reprit sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, lasse, froide presque agacée

« Et si mon invitée, la Veuve Noire ne l'a pas encore fait, c'est par égard pour moi, pour ne pas entacher mon hospitalité... Alors vous voyez là, moi, votre capitaine, je vous ordonne de vous tenir à carreau, de vous calmer, de vous reprendre ! ... Va falloir se réveiller !... Ensuite à ce propos.. Certains sont déjà informés... Mais pour les autres.. Il est interdit de la toucher lorsqu'elle dort et ça aussi c'est un ordre... Peu importe l'endroit, la position, voire la tenue, personne n'essaye de la réveiller... » un ordre sans explication est souvent mal suivi et mal compris... Room

L'équipage du Heart se retrouva à l'extérieur, Blue dormait dans un hamac se balançant sous une petite brise...

« Explication ... Démonstration... Sachi va la réveiller »

« Pardon capitaine ? » Sachi savait, il avait compris lui...

« Sachi va la réveiller. »

Il vit Sachi se rapprocher du hamac à pas lents en soupirant un de ces halalala, il lui restait quoi deux trois pas... Et blam ! Son nakama se prenait une bonne grosse rafale de vent, une vraie tornade qui l'éjecta dix mètres plus loin.. Et comme ça plusieurs de compagnons se firent envoyer valser jusque dans les palmiers... Blue ronchonnait dans son sommeil... Ça avait un côté comique, première fois qu'il était le témoin du truc... Et de s'en rendre compte de ses yeux...

Ouais, il se rendait compte de la violence de la chose, de la réaction... Et lui jamais... Sourire de psychotique... Ensuite il se rapprocha d'elle tranquillement pour arriver jusqu'au hamac, il se pencha et lui retira doucement une mèche de cheveux coincés entre ses lèvres.. Si jolie.. Son invitée, dans son sous-marin, sa Veuve Noire, sa capitaine pirate, sa demoiselle... Sa femme, il aimerait bien.. Il avait dû faire une tête bizarre parce qu'il entendit ses nakamas hoqueter et retenir leur souffle .. Bin quoi ? Lui arrivait à pas se faire envoyer valser, c'était comme ça et depuis toujours.. D'où la démonstration nécessaire. Et puis quoi, il avait bien le droit de la regarder sa compagne, elle était si jolie, il avait tant de chance...

Et ce qu'avait dit l'autre ... Il serra le cube qu'il avait dans la poche... Il était sûr qu'il le garderait longtemps au fond de sa poche celui-là...

* * *

Blue soupira, elle attrapa d'un geste las une des bouteilles qu'elle avait fauchée, et tout en la portant à ses lèvres soupira avec une moue agacée... Regard sur son entourage, tout ce gris, ce métal, ce froid... Frisson désagréable de partout...

... Malgré les apparences, elle avait besoin de calme... Et encore ce n'était pas vraiment ça, le Heart était un endroit calme, très calme.. Trop calme ? Le silence en devenait parfois oppressant... Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre de la musique. Dernièrement elle s'était glissée au niveau du pont de commandement et avait mis de le son à fond les ballons, un bon gros rock bien gras, bien lourd ... Le Capitaine était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa veine temporale se gonflant, les sourcils froncés, ride du lion, tempête dans le gris... Elle avait juste rit, en haussant les épaules, Trafalgar avait du mal avec certains styles musicaux, le rock en faisait partie... Elle avait testé plein de genre comme ça, elle connaissait les goûts musicaux de plusieurs membres d'équipage, elle avait même des requêtes, elle écoutait de la musique très souvent, ça l'aidait... Souvenir du regard de Penguin en coin et coup de menton, elle avait décollé son casque de ses oreilles.

« T'écoute quoi ? » elle avait débranché la bestiole, un air tranquille empli la bibliothèque du Heart, de la musique lumineuse... Un rythme pourtant rapide, le rythme du cœur.. « C'est bien ça, attends on va le mettre pour tout le monde... »

... Mais avec Trafalgar y avait un truc... Elle cherchait encore, et ça, c'était drôle... Et en même temps pas du tout... Soupir... Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de calme... Mais de solitude, et encore ça non plus c'était pas vraiment ça, soupir interne... Pour tant de choses ça devenait pas drôle, elle s'en était pas rendu compte avant... Trop prise en elle-même, dans ses sensations, ses sentiments nouveaux, trop prise dans sa peur, dans son désir, dans son chaos... Mais là... Y commençait à y avoir le vécu, et le chaos disparaissait progressivement pour faire place à un truc beaucoup plus calme, une sorte de certitude éclatante... Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon ça serait pas possible, ça partirait en couille, elle se connaissait, personne peut avancer comme ça... On croit qu'on avance, et pourtant on fait du sur place.

Blue eut un très très long soupir. Faire quelque chose sous-entendait partir... Partir longtemps... Heu, longtemps loin de Trafalgar, tss... Elle avait pas envie... Trafalgar, son... Elle avait encore du mal à le dire, voire même à le penser... Son... Trafalgar D. Watel Law son Capitaine Pirate... Son Chirurgien de la Mort... Son homme... Elle eut un frisson agréable, et chaleur partout...

Ça changerait rien, non ? Le fait qu'elle parte ça changerait rien, non ? Elle reviendrait, bien sûr qu'elle le retrouverait, où qu'il soit. Elle serait sage... Et puis fallait qu'elle s'entraîne, elle pouvait pas le faire là, s'entraîner dans un sous-marin, hum n'importe quoi, elle était pas suicidaire... Mais prendrait pas de raccourcis pour aller plus vite à ce niveau-là.. Par contre sur la mer, elle en connaissait plein de raccourcis et ceux-là oui, elle les utiliserait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter longtemps, il lui manquerait trop... Rien que de penser à son départ et il lui manquait déjà... Mais y fallait... Y fallait... C'était trop important, vital !...

Ils voyageaient selon leurs humeurs, bord à bord, un coup Trafalgar venait sur son navire, un coup c'était elle qui le retrouvait dans son sous-marin. Mais là elle avait envoyé son équipage en repérage pour le truc... Elle avait décidé ça un matin, pour voir, tâter le terrain, ça faisait quoi de passer un long moment dans le Heart ? Elle l'avait même pas prévenu, mais il avait eu l'air content...

Pourtant Blue ne savait pas si Trafalgar se rendait compte de l'effort... Enfin effort, c'était pas la mort non plus... Merde, quand même un putain de sous-marin !... Mais bon... Pour être avec lui, elle était heureuse rien que de le voir... Première vision au réveil ... Trafalgar endormit à ses côtés, dans ces moments-là elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder... Tellement argghh... Beau, son visage détendu, parfois perdue dans les coussins, sa peau dorée sur le blanc des draps, peau brillante lumineuse, et son encre noire serpentant sur son torse, sur ses bras, dans son dos.. Putain! Rahh! Chaleur de partout un truc si doux, si chaud tendre. En général ses caresses et ses baisers, pourtant si légers finissaient par le réveiller, et elle le voyait émerger, le gris si lourd, un gris de brouillard... Frisson..

Ou bien parfois c'était ce gris lumineux qui la regardait, vision de son visage, de son sourire... Bisous tout doux... Bonjour murmuré... Gestes tendres... Parfois il lui faisait l'amour, parfois non... Et tout allait, juste se réveiller avec la chaleur de Trafalgar contre elle... Putain comment ça allait lui manquer.. Rien que ça... Juste ses bras autour d'elle et sa chaleur... Soupir et moue pas amusée... Prend sur toi Blue, c'est important... Très, tu le sais !

Mais objectivement elle faisait énormément d'effort, physiquement c'était dur. Elle avait l'impression de dormir tout le temps, ça lui demandait tellement d'énergie ... S'en rendait-il compte ? Savait pas... Elle en doutait. C'est vrai... Elle était une logia pour beaucoup cela signifiait une insensibilité à tout, en général la plupart des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés la voyaient comme une personne ne ressentant rien, ouais c'était ça... Insensible, ignorantes des choses bassement naturelles, comme le froid, la chaleur, et d'autres trucs dans le même genre... Et que, vas y c'est facile de contrôler 24/24 le vent qui monte et gronde à l'intérieur.. Et que y a plutôt intérêt à réussir parce que sinon c'est la mort pour tous.. Et met tout ça dans un sous-marin... Ouais piece of cake...

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle c'était si bien entendu avec Ace... Lui il comprenait, lui il savait, il vivait et ressentait les mêmes choses... Ace... Le visage du jeune homme apparut souriant dans sa mémoire... Hum... Bon d'un autre côté Trafalgar n'avait pas joué au médecin, il aurait pu lui poser tellement de questions, voire même vouloir faire des expériences et des tests... Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort après tout, ce genre de sujet l'intéressait.. Mais non... Tiens faudrait qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle lui explique des trucs à ce niveau-là... Elle l'avait pas encore fait, pour elle ça allait de soi..

Blue eut un sourire en coin, la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules glissa... Tss, elle allait pas tarder à ressentir les ondes énervées de Trafalgar d'ailleurs. Bon c'est vrai, elle réapparaissait quand elle sentait le Chirurgien prêt à péter une durite devant son absence incompréhensible, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre à coup de room intempestif son petit coin... Ou peut-être le connaissait-il déjà ? Hum...Ça rentrait dans l'ordre du possible... Du carrément certain...

La sensation de voyager sous l'eau était franchement déconcertante, presque effrayante, vraiment déplaisante... Comment faisait Trafalgar pour supporter ça ? Si ça se trouve ça venait peut-être de là le froid... Faudrait faire quelque chose pour ça... Au moins retirer ce facteur désagréable... ça aiderait sûrement.

Aussi lors d'une escale sur une île hivernale, elle mit les bouts, pour se retrouver seule et faire au moins quelque chose pour le froid qui lui glaçait les entrailles. Et elle avait trouvé... Bon, ce n'était pas la panacée non plus, mais enfin elle n'aurait plus froid. Puis elle était retournée au sub d'un pas léger. Arrivée sur le pont elle croisa le regard colère du Chirurgien.. Oui c'est vrai... Elle était encore partie sans rien lui dire, en un coup de vent comme il disait, comme un courant d'air. Un jour Trafalgar lui avait avoué que quand elle faisait ça, ça le faisait flipper. Elle avait haussé un sourcil surpris, puis il s'était tu et n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Mais elle était comme ça, elle était le vent, elle était libre, et si elle avait envie d'aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose, elle il y allait et le faisait...

Et puis dès qu'ils émergeaient pour accoster, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, fallait que ça sorte... Un truc de l'ordre de l'animal, laisser sortir la tempête qui commençait à couver, tout laisser sortir, voler, ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent dans un instant extrême, sauvage, dangereux... Pour pouvoir revenir apaisée, détendue et zen et comme ça pas faire péter le Heart de l'intérieur et les tuer tous...

Blue tout en rentrant dans les entrailles du Heart se dit, en repensant au regard, que finalement peut-être... Image du regard en colère mais le mutisme de Trafalgar... Peut-être ... Oui, peut-être finalement, il se rendait compte de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui, naviguer à bord d'une boîte de conserve sous une masse d'eau de mer de l'ordre de l'absurde.

Il ne l'avait pas suivi, elle prit directement la direction des quartiers du capitaine, elle voulait mettre sa solution anti-froid le plus vite possible, ce qu'elle avait amené ne convenait pas, elle s'en était rendu compte rapidement... Très rapidement... Mais ce qu'elle avait sur le dos... C'était quand même pas super-terrible... Humpff... Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux sur cette petite île...

C'est-ce que se disait Blue en se regardant dans le miroir de la cabine quand le capitaine entra et la surprit.

Elle lui avait encore fait le coup... Malgré ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, chose impensable pour lui, dire un truc pareil... Elle lui avait encore fait le coup ! Il soupira, en avançant d'un pas rapide dans les coursives de son navire. Trafalgar avait pris un moment en regardant le ciel gris, pour essayer de faire taire cet agacement croissant, en respirant l'air froid, la neige s'était mise à tomber.

C'était toujours un sourire figé, un cou raide, et puis juste le bleu presque sombre ... Battement de cils et disparition... Et à chaque fois ça lui broyait les entrailles, il arrivait pas à s'y habituer, c'est pas qu'il l'aurait retenu... Nan, c'était pas ça... Parce que oui... Objectivement si Blue pétait un plomb elle pouvait les envoyer tous par le fond..

Il avait bien compris que ce besoin était de l'ordre primal pour Blue. Donc non, il l'aurait pas retenue, mais juste .. Juste quoi d'ailleurs ? Un mot ? Un genre à plus ? Il eut un petit spasme avec un grognement... Y savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il voulait un truc.. Il saurait quand elle le ferait... C'était tout... Etre patient encore.. Et pourtant il se sentait agacé, et cet agacement montait à chaque fois un peu plus... Et pourtant.. Nouveau soupir, son pas avait ralenti...

Elle, Blue, sa demoiselle... Pasque oui quand même... Même si le mot lui brûlait l'esprit et cœur, elle n'était que sa demoiselle. Enfin pour l'instant... Donc, sa demoiselle le vent naviguait avec lui, dans son sous-marin, et là ça commençait à faire sacrement long. Sourire en coin... Sans forcer il avait réussi ce tour de force... Le vent dans un sous-marin, rien que l'idée était risible et pourtant c'est ce qu'y se passait.. Ses nakama avaient bien compris le danger et le message. Et plusieurs fois à cause de la démonstration le capitaine du Heart avait été le témoin de scène assez coquasses, il devait bien l'avouer.

Une fois en rentrant dans le mess, il avait surpris une poignée de ses nakamas qui tout en restant à bonne distance essayaient de jeter sur sa demoiselle des couvertures et des serviettes, le tout en murmurant. Et tout ça avec pour leader ces deux attardés de Penguin et Sachi.. Il était resté figé devant la scène, voix désolée de Penguin « Capitaine aidez-nous s'il vous plait » et là son regard tomba sur Blue, vraiment...

Elle avait un long kimono, le noir avec les lapins.. Endormie sur un des sofas du mess, dans une position un peu en vrac, laissant voir tant, tant de courbes douces, de peau rose et brillante, les joues roses, lèvres entrouvertes... Oh Blue t'es dure avec mes nakamas là...

Y savait qu'elle le faisait pas exprès mais là, quand même.. Elle leur avait refait le coup une fois, cette fois-là ses nakama étaient venus tout de suite... Et c'est là qu'il avait compris.. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés... Le bain, la chaleur peut-être, où le fait d'être sous l'eau.. Savait pas, mais tout ça lui prenait bien trop d'énergie. Depuis ce jour-là ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, et c'est lui qui l'emmenait dans ses quartiers quand elle s'endormait contre lui... Alors oui... Il était … Il y avait ce truc qui montait parfois, mais il ne disait rien... parce que... Il avait peur que si ce truc sortait, il n'y aurait peut-être plus de moment comme ça... Et pourtant il sentait que ce truc .. Cet agacement... Inquiétude ?.. Inquiétude à propos de quoi ? ... Son regard se fit dur, arrêté dans ses pas... Il sentait que là, malgré tout, ça sortirait, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il serra la mâchoire en ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers... Et suspendit son geste, figé devant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux...

Blue dans une tenue... Vraiment... Il déglutit, fit un pas et ferma derrière lui, la porte eut un claquement sonore faisant sursauter sa demoiselle. Elle se tourna vers lui, une moue désolée sur le visage.

« C'est pas terrible finalement...»

Hein ?! Heu, pas terrible... Elle était dingue... Elle était ...

Trafalgar se rapprocha d'elle, un air réfléchit sur le visage.. Un bras croisé sur sa poitrine, se tenant le menton, observateur, dubitatif.. Devant lui sa demoiselle dans une combinaison genre boilerroom, un peu comme celle que portaient ses nakamas, mais en même temps rien à voir... Assez moulante, sans rentrer dans le vulgaire, à ses pieds des trucs en fourrure rose pétante à poil long... Il remonta le regard, non rien de vulgaire dans cette combinaison molletonnée, blanche parsemée... De cœur...

Ouais, des tas de p'tits cœurs roses.. Se rendait-elle compte de ce que ça lui ferait ça ? Des tas de petits cœurs roses. Vision des cœurs parsemant la tenue... Fermeture éclair rose ouverte juste ce qu'il fallait pour entrevoir la naissance du décolleté... Fermeture éclair, descendant si bas... Il fit glisser ses yeux le long de la ligne.. Imaginant l'ouvrir, se voyant l'ouvrir, il eut coup de chaud terrible...

« J'ai froid.. Alors bon... Mais... » Blue se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir « Nan... c'est pas terrible...»

Son regard remonta sur le visage de sa demoiselle, elle était sincère... Pour elle ce n'était pas terrible... Il remarqua un truc tombant dans la nuque... Coup de menton et interrogation dans le regard.

« Ah ça... Je trouvais ça drôle... Mais ...»

Elle posa une capuche sur sa tête, ses boucles folles disparaissant pour faire place à deux petites oreilles d'ours... Il allait se mettre à saigner du nez... Là maintenant tout de suite... Il sentait l'explosion nasale arriver...

« Je t'interdis de mettre ça... »

Sinon ici... Mais ça il ne l'ajouta pas. C'était sorti tout seul, il savait que c'était une connerie, mais fallait que ça sorte.

« C'est si moche que ça ?... » puis ses sourcils se froncèrent «... Tu m'interdis ?! »

Oui, il savait il avait merdé...

« Tu m'interdis ! Depuis quand tu crois pouvoir m'interdire des trucs ?! »

Depuis jamais, il était au courant, mais c'était sorti tout seul, sa demoiselle continuait sa diatribe. Tain, qu'est qu'elle était mignonne comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à prendre sa colère au sérieux, elle était trop mignonne avec cette capuche, il raccrocha son esprit à ce que disait Blue

« Hein Trafalgar ? J'ai acheté ce machin pasque je me caille les miches comme pas possible dans ta boîte de conserve ! Et tu m'interdis ! Tu manques pas d'air ! »

« T'as froid ? »

« Bin oui, tu crois quoi ? »

Il pensait que non, qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de truc, et puis en général c'était le contraire les gens avaient plutôt chaud dans son sous-marin...

« Et avec ça ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un regard moqueur. Elle eut un soupir

« Bin non... C'est super chaud.. C'est con c'est super confortable... C'est juste moche... »

Moche... Il ne pensait pas que Blue se préoccupait de ce genre de truc... C'était bien une nana finalement, mais avec une perception d'elle-même assez à côté de la plaque malgré tout.

« Mais bon maintenant que j'ai acheté ce truc... » elle eut un soupir « Autant le mettre. » Il eut un sourire en coin

« Oh ça va Trafalgar... J'ai bien compris... »

Nan, elle avait rien compris... Rien de rien... Comme d'habitude... Il avait souvent eut envie de jeter un œil sur son cerveau, pour voir si il ne lui manquait vraiment pas une case, celle de la compréhension... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait... Elle ne se rendait pas compte... Ses nakamas s'étaient souvent plaints de ça... Il allait lui faire comprendre... Et c'est son sourire s'agrandissant qu'il lui dit

« Non en fait si je t'ai dit ça... C'est que si les autres te voient comme ça... » regard sur la combinaison « T'es sexy... » Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds

« Sexy ? » Oui l'idée qu'elle put être sexy ne l'avait même pas effleurée, naïve.

« Les petits cœurs ? »

« J'avais trouvé ça de circonstance... Sur le moment ça ma fait rire... Mais bon... »

« Nan c'est bien... »

Il se rapprocha, attrapant le bord d'une des larges poches plaquées sur le devant de la fringue pour la faire venir à lui... Elle avait baissé les yeux, l'air vraiment blasé, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire dans cette combinaison.

« Si je t'ai dit ça... C'est que ... »

« Que ?... » Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix neutre

« Je vais te montrer toutes les idées que me donne cette fringue quand tu la portes » Elle avait rougi... sourire prédateur...

« Le premier truc qu'on se demande... C'est t'as quoi en dessous ?... »

Ouais... Petite lingerie... Ou bien dentelles... Ou bien rien... Il eut un frisson...

« Alors ... On peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire ça... »

Et lentement il fit glisser la fermeture éclair, découvrant sa poitrine... Rien... Là il l'attrapa pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit et la jeter dessus sans ménagement ...

Sa femme, étalée sur leur lit, position un peu en vrac, combinaison ouverte laissant voir la poitrine blanche, cheveux s'échappant de la capuche à oreilles, rose aux joues... Il déglutit parce qu'il en salivait trop là...

« Tu vois toi dans cette fringue... » il s'assit prés d'elle sur le lit et fit glisser encore la fermeture éclair lentement « ça donne juste envie de faire ça... » arrivé en bas dans un geste fluide il rentra dans la combinaison, ses doigts rencontrèrent du tissu... Petite culotte...

« La prochaine fois... Ne met rien... » Elle gonfla ses joues et lui répondit

« Peut-être... » Bonne réponse... Il écarta le tissu qui le gênait et caressa la toison douce. Elle eut un petit soupir.

« Cette fringue Blue ... Elle pue l'innocence et toi tu en fais un truc de l'ordre du ... » champignon, ouais explosion champignon «... Et j'ai envie de te faire geindre si fort... Petite allumeuse... Tease... Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... » à chaque mot il faisait aller et venir ses doigts, faisant soupirer sa demoiselle, elle essayait de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser, il lui dévora la bouche, jouant avec sa langue...

« Tu vois cette fringue... Me donne des idées... Des envies... »

Il fit glisser son pouce sur le petit bouton, le titillant en suivant le rythme de ses doigts et se mit à mordiller la courbe de sa mâchoire pour descendre encore...

« Et je peux ... Parce que ... Tu es parsemée de petits cœurs... Tu es à moi... Et personne d'autre ne dois avoir ces idées-là... Idées que tu mets dans la tête ... Tu mériterais presque une punition pour ça... »

Il eut un mouvement brusque, fouillant profondément son intimité, si mouillée, et pressa fortement le petit clito, elle soupira plus fort, en se cambrant. Il attrapa un téton et le fit rouler sur sa langue, le mordillant. Il adorait sucer ses seins ils étaient si sensibles, devenaient si durs et dressés sous les ministrations de sa langue, de ses dents... Les gémissements devenaient erratiques, les mains de sa demoiselle étaient passé sous son sweat et lui griffait le dos, le mouvement ses hanches cherchant son corps se levant accompagnant chaque mouvement de ses doigts, intimité brûlante, fournaise palpitante.

« à moins... Que tu en sois parfaitement consciente... » il se tut, petit sourire en coin « Et que tu ne fasses ça que pour me rendre dingue... » elle se mordait les lèvres gênée, les yeux baissés, les joues roses...

« ça marche... »...

Lentement, sans jamais cesser les mouvements de ses doigts, juste en les ralentissant, il descendit en léchant la peau douce, si chaude. Il avait découvert chaque recoin de sa peau, chaque cicatrice, qu'elle avait reçu avant... aucune nouvelle ne parcourirait plus son corps désormais... plus jamais de cicatrice Blue... elle en avait une grosse sur la cheville, une autre sur la cuisse gauche formant une forme étrange, angle droit, sous le menton une fine là il avait fallu des points... il pensait à ça alors qu'il lui caressait la peau, le creux de son ventre doucement, son nombril. Il y joua un moment avec sa langue, avec son nez s'amusant, la faisant frissonner, ses doigts la tourmentant toujours, la laissant pantelante. Dans ces moments-là elle gémissait son prénom d'une manière si... Son prénom comme une longue plainte, prière, supplication... Il adorait ça... Il se releva lentement, et se mit entre les jambes de sa demoiselle, ses doigts jouant toujours en elle, effleurant son entrée collante, l'agaçant. Il l'observa en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage... Il était un peu salaud là, à la faire languir comme ça... La frustrant encore et encore, ne lui permettant jamais d'atteindre la jouissance, mais il adorait ça... Une manière de faire monter encore son désir, sa possessivité, se dire que cette nana-là, ouais celle-là, était à lui et il la ferait jouir quand il en aurait envie... Parce que oui, il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de la faire geindre, sa demoiselle pirate dans cette combinaison à cœur... Et il n'allait pas s'en priver... Il eut un room murmuré et ses vêtements disparurent...

La combinaison gisait en boule au pied du lit... Blue la tête contre son épaule semblait s'endormir, il lui caressait l'épaule légèrement, peau douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était dingue comment il se sentait heureux, vraiment heureux. Bon bien sûr sa demoiselle avait toujours le don de le foutre en rogne... Mais elle avait aussi le don de le surprendre encore, par des pensées, des attitudes nouvelles... Sa demoiselle insupportable. Il eut un sourire en coin.

Il était vraiment bien, avec ses nakamas ça allait mieux, y avait eu le coup des gaufres, et ce qu'elle s'était mise à faire, ça aussi ça les avaient interloqués, mais en bien... Alors oui, il prenait les choses comme elles se présentaient, avec de temps en temps un peu de tension il vrai, sa demoiselle sans vraiment le vouloir, ou s'en rendre compte lui en faisait parfois baver. C'était des petites choses, petites phrases qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, des vieux restes de sa pseudo éducation, ou en découlant, de sa vie d'avant. Elle le regardait toujours dans ces cas-là avec deux grands yeux surpris, et le sentiment du moment disparaissait sous un autre bien plus puissant... Un truc comme une poussé de protection, une envie de l'aimer du plus profond de ses entrailles, de lui montrer qu'il était là, lui, pour être à ses côtés, qu'il en avait envie, que ça le rendait heureux, qu'il voulait vivre tous ces moments et faire que ces moments durent toujours. A cette pensée le capitaine Trafalgar Law eut une moue en coin... Il était si fleur bleue, même lui des fois ça l'agaçait mais c'était vrai... Ce serait pas simple, sa caresse sur le bras se fit plus forte...

« Hum Trafalgar... Dis... »

« Moui... »

« On fait quoi là ?... Tous les deux ? »

« Ce que tu veux... »

« Vraiment ? Ça te convient comme situation ? »

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment posé la question... Tu sais Blue tu es une femme libre et même si … Je ne veux... »

Le silence s'étirant Blue le regardait, ne le pressant pas de questions, attendant patiemment sa réponse... Il ne voulait pas quoi ? La perdre... Alors il se laissait faire, enfin jusqu'à un certain degré, leurs batailles, leurs colères pouvaient devenir mémorables, leurs parties de jambes en l'air aussi... tellement peur de la perdre.

« écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi... Alors comme tu ne me dis rien... Je fais avec ce qu'y arrive... Ce que j'ai envie ou ressens sur le moment... » il avait penché la tête sur le côté et parlait d'une voix posée, sincère.

« Hum... » Blue se frotta le bout du nez contre son cou...

« Je n'attends rien de toi... Juste... Que... »

« Que ? »

« Je peux pas... »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Demander ça, j'en ai pas le droit... »

« Je te le donne. » il la senti frissonner, chair de poule au bout de ses doigts, sourire tendre...

« Trafalgar dis... »

« Hum ? »

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Hein, dit jamais ? »

Il y avait comme une prière dans le ton de sa voix, une peur aussi... L'abandonner l'idée était saugrenue, il voulait du toujours, elle pensait qu'il allait l'abandonner... il en crevait de l'idée de la perdre, et c'était ça sa demande ? Vraiment, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien... Jamais dès que l'on rentrait dans l'ordre des sentiments, avec Blue tout partait en vrille...

« Tu es vraiment insupportable toi... Idiote. » il se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras leurs regards s'accrochant

« Blue... Tu es mon trésor... Bien sur que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! »

Elle le regarda un sourire triste sur le visage, les larmes au bord des paupières elle souffla dans un murmure en se mordant les lèvres pour contenir un sanglot, sanglot qu'il sentait monter dans la poitrine de sa compagne, il ne comprenait plus. C'était un moment tendre, un moment sincère, le mot trésor avait pour lui une connotation bien particulière, elle devait bien le savoir.

« Les trésors, on s'en lasse...» elle avait dit ça en baissant les yeux...

Encore si peu confiante, c'était peut-être ça qui lui retournait les entrailles, le fait qu'elle ait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, ou dire si peu confiance en lui, ou alors en elle. Vraiment, sa demoiselle avait dû en baver terriblement pour être comme ça... Ne pouvant comprendre, malgré tout le vécu qu'il avait ensemble, elle doutait encore …

« Blue écoute, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, mais moi je t'aime. » il pencha la tête sur le côté

« Et je suis le Chirurgien de la Mort, je dis pas ça tous les jours et à tout le monde, et ça tu le sais. Blue je t'aime... Tu ne m'entends pas.. Je ne sais plus comment te le faire comprendre...Blue Ma demoiselle pirate si insupportable... » je t'aime … à crever...

« Tu comprends ?... Non, vu le regard que tu me lances non... Tu ne comprends pas du tout... » je t'aime... j'veux t'épouser, j'veux du toujours...

« … Alors c'est pour ça que je ne demande rien... Je ne demande rien parce que j'ai peur de te perdre... Que tu partes comme ça dans un coup de vent.. Et que tu ne reviennes jamais. J'ai peur que... Toi tu te lasses... Que tu en rencontre un autre ou pas d'ailleurs, juste que tu partes... Sans rien dire... T'imagine pas que je t'idolâtre... Ce n'est pas le cas tu es loin d'être parfaite... Ton entêtement m'agace, ta fierté aussi... Tu t'emportes dans un battement de cils... Tu es d'une naïveté crasse... Et a parfois la compréhension d'une palourde... Mais malgré ça... Ou bien à cause de ça je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Vraiment pas... Et si pour ne pas te perdre je dois parfois endurer ton absence, je le fais. Et si pour ça je dois ravaler mon inquiétude je le fais. Et si pour ne pas te perdre je dois contrôler mon agacement et mon impatience, je le fais parce que tu es là et c'est tout ce qu'y compte. Tu es là dans mes bras, dans les entrailles de mon navire, de mon sous-marin... Ne crois pas que je ne me rende compte de rien... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien, que je ne vois rien... » Trafalgar avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant parlé... Il eut un soupir dans ses bras Blue ne parlait pas, ne lui répondait pas, le regardait pétrifiée... Il se pencha près de son oreille

« Quelles preuves te faut-il pour que ta peur s'apaise, et que tu aies confiance en moi à ce niveau-là ? Que faut-il que je fasse ? » elle frissonna entre ses bras..

« Dis-moi Blue, que faut-il que je fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Il eut une moue en coin, il s'attendait à cette réponse, sa demoiselle émotionnellement était en vrac, et c'est pas comme si il n'y connaissait rien à ce niveau-là...Mais d'un autre côté, que lui avait-il donné lui ? Blue lui avait donné son corps, sa confiance, sa soumission et son amour, et lui il lui avait donné quoi ? Quelles preuves ? Des mots d'amours qu'elle comprenait à peine, et puis quoi ? Il réfléchissait en la regardant, un de ses doigts caressait la peau douce. Et un sourire s'étira au coin de sa bouche, son regard gris pétillait, il plissa le regard et c'est d'une voix sérieuse qu'il dit :

« Alors écoute on va faire un deal... Un deal de capitaine à capitaine... » le regard de sa pirate s'accrocha enfin au sien. Regard sérieux. Il ancra son regard dans le bleu.

« Je me rallie à ta bannière moi, Trafalgar D. Watel Law capitaine des Heart pirates je me rallie à ta bannière et me mets at your beck and call. » elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et se redressa d'un coup

« Mais je veux pas ! » il se mit à rire doucement

« Je sais bien... Mais c'est ma décision, je partagerais dorénavant tes objectifs tes buts et tes rêves en plus des miens... » elle semblait suffoquer...

« Mais.. Mais ... »

« Je hisserais tes couleurs au même mât que les miennes. »

« Mais je veux pas ça Trafalgar... Arrête de faire le con ! Tu es un homme libre ! Tu es un pirate ! » elle était presque effrayée, mais il ne se démonta pas, il irait jusqu'au bout, il avait envie de ça, ça ne lui faisait plus peur. Il était sûr...

« C'est vrai, et je choisis de faire cela, dans ma liberté de capitaine pirate. »

« Hum... Alors... »

Elle allait faire quoi maintenant ? Quoi qu'elle choisisse finalement c'était du gagnant gagnant... Vu qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant... Que pour la première fois c'était vraiment clair. Avant ce n'étaient qu'idées fugaces, voire effrayantes, ses idées à la con, comme il les appelait... Mais là, il savait. Il était sûr... Il voulait continuer à foutre du sable dans les rouages du gouvernement et des règles mises en place, de grandes pelletées de sable, en bref foutre le bordel et puis il voulait... Aimer sa demoiselle, la protéger, être près d'elle... Et puis d'autre chose encore... En se mettant sous sa bannière il aurait tout ça sans aucun souci... Là-dessus y avait pas de problème et en y regardant de plus près ça lui en posait aucun. Il aurait cru avoir un pincement au cœur, il venait de donner sa liberté à cette femme, certain aurait même pu voir ça comme lui mettant genoux à terre, elle le faisant plier. Mais il ne voyait pas ça comme ça... Pas du tout comme ça.

Blue se grattait le crâne réfléchissant, il attendait serein, elle s'était redressée s'échappant de ses bras, très sérieuse... Sa femme nue, si sérieuse au milieu de leur lit... Si jolie, là... sourire interne.

« Hum dans ce cas-là... moi aussi je me rallie à ta bannière, toi le Chirurgien de La Mort, ça te vas bien de me faire des trucs comme ça ?... T'es pas mon vassal, t'es dingue ou quoi ?... Moi aussi je partagerais tes buts, tes objectifs et tes rêves. Je me mets à ton service en cas de demande ou de grand besoin. Je défendrais ton nom ton honneur et tes hommes comme si il s'agira des miens, tes couleurs seront hissées à l'aube naissante pour honorer ce serment de capitaine à capitaine. »

Hum... Elle connaissait toute la tirade du code des pirates... Il eut un sourire... Et le grand gagnant dans l'histoire est Trafalgar D. Watel Law... Danse interne, et révérence imaginaire, applaudissez... Liés ils venaient de se lier, d'une façon, d'une manière importante aux yeux de sa demoiselle... Liés... Un serment de pirates, plus qu'une alliance... Le mot raisonna dans sa tête... Tsss, chaque chose en son temps.. Sourire en coin... Serment de vie ensemble, de voyages, de plans. De cette manière, avec cette vie. Il instaurerait et tisserait à force d'exemples piratesque une confiance, et après ça. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple, les plans, les envies, la vie, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple.

But un : foutre le souk suffisamment pour encore assombrir sa réputation, devenir dans le regard des autres quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux. Encore plus dangereux, faire peur suffisamment pour qu'on lui foute la paix, vaincre un empereur pour gagner son statut et sa tranquillité. Pour arriver enfin à son véritable but, s'occuper de sa demoiselle et lui faire un enfant, et vivre... Rien de bien compliqué en somme... Non du gâteau... Piece of cake.. Il eut envie de rire...

Il ne lui parlerait pas de la dernière partie, à la place il dirait qu'il voulait ce statut pour donner à Luffy un peu de stabilité, puisque de toute façon ce serait Mugiwara-ya qui deviendrait roi des pirates. Il avait fait un trait sur cette idée il y avait un moment déjà. La première partie était en route et ils faisaient tous ça très bien, foutre un souk monstre là-dessus c'étaient pas des manches.

Il regarda sa demoiselle assise sur leur lit,

« Bien... Quel est ton but ?... »

« Je ne sais pas … J'ai pas de but Trafalgar... Juste vivre, être bien... Peut-être que je veux juste que les gens à qui je tiens soient … Heureux avec leur vie» les derniers mots avaient été soufflé dans un murmure.

Ah tiens, peut-être pourrait-il lui parler de son véritable but... Ce qui le rendrait vraiment heureux. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Ah... C'est déjà pas mal... » elle releva le regard, le bleu était si intense. La question brûlante et pourtant muette.

« Ce qui me rendrait heureux ? Tu n'arrives pas à définir cela, et donc si ça rentre dans tes capacités voire tes critères... »

« T'es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien Chirurgien de la Mort »

En général quand elle l'appelait comme ça c'est qu'il l'agaçait et empruntait des chemins qui pouvaient aller bien au-delà de la zone de confort de sa demoiselle, qu'elle soit émotionnelle, économique, gastronomique, musicale... Ouais elle l'appelait comme ça parfois... Hum de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs...

« Tsss... » il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le bleu était indéfinissable extrêmement attentif « Tu veux savoir mon but, mon véritable objectif ? » elle déglutit

« Je veux devenir un empereur, pour gagner en force et en stabilité... » elle eut une petite moue un peu déçue

« Pour pouvoir te faire un enfant en toute tranquillité et vivre avec toi, sans craindre les trop gros emmerdements, où les voyant venir depuis loin et pouvoir être prêt et vous protéger… Tu vois c'est ça mon rêve »

Blue avait ouvert les yeux en grand

« Sérieusement ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, heu il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ouais il rougissait comme une adolescente là... Reprends-toi Trafalgar !

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, la route va être longue mais j'ai hâte » il lui fit grâce d'un sourire en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux se mettant à jouer avec.

« Toi ? Chirurgien de la Mort, Toi tu veux devenir un empereur ? Pour pouvoir me faire un enfant? C'est ça ton rêve ? » un sourire illumina son visage

« T'es dingue... » Ouais... De toi...

« Alors ça rentre dans tes critères et capacités ? Cela pourrait-il rentrer dans une de tes envies ? » elle c'était immobilisée seul le regard brillait, elle laissait l'idée rentrer, germer dans son esprit, il la voyait la soupeser, mais le sourire qui ornait son visage en disait long...

« Hum... C'est déjà pas mal... » elle se rapprocha de lui et lui vola un baiser léger comme une brise, puis se recula

« Empereur alors... »

« Ouais... »

Et il la serra dans ses bras en lui dévorant le cou.

* * *

La musique explosa dans les entrailles de son sous-marin !

« Youhou ! »

Elle était dans le mess. Elle dansait comme un allumée un sourire aux lèvres... En secouant la tête...

« J'ai la pêche... » sourire lumineux...

« Je vois ça... Une raison particulière ? »

« J'me sens happy, c'est tout! »

Et elle continua à danser comme une dingue au milieu de son mess, se fichant éperdument de lui, de ses marins, elle dansait pour elle-même, et elle balançait des grands sourires et des putains de torrent de lumière et d'énergie à la ronde, ouais elle était happy... Sa femme était happy, brasier à l'intérieur, ronronnements...

Les musiques s'enchaînaient, complètement différentes. Et puis il y eut un morceau lourd et rapide, violent, plein de percussions et de cris, et là elle rentra en plein dedans à grands coups de tête bruts. Danse tribale, les pieds cognant le sol, avançant rapide semblant voler, criant à plein poumon des houhou sonores, relâchant toutes ses émotions, tout ce qu'elle ressentait en longue décharge d'énergie... Haki brulant... Qu'il se prenait en plein la tronche... Bonheur, joie, force certitude, il ressentait tout ça dans les ondes vibrantes qu'elle lançait... Une putain de lumière. Une putain de chaleur...

Plusieurs de ses nakamas avaient la tête qui leur tournait, il pouvait le voir. D'autres le regardaient lui ou elle avec un air de béatitude heureuse sur le visage. Enfin, tout allait se calmer, elle... Elle avait accepté son amour, l'avait vu, l'avait compris et ça la rendait heureuse... Elle l'avait enfin compris lui... Et même si le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi tous les deux semblait parfois... Dangereux, twisted comme elle aurait dit... Ils étaient sur la corde raide tous les deux depuis trop longtemps... Et là il était arrivé au point de destination désiré. Enfin qu'il désirait lui. Qu'elle désirait aussi, mais elle avait été si tordue à la base qu'elle ne comprenait rien dû à son système de valeurs bien particulier, sa manière d'être, de penser. Il avait fait avec...

Bon elle connaissait enfin le rêve du Capitaine Trafalgar D. Watel Law, et elle faisait partie de son rêve, son corps faisait partie de son rêve, la vie faisait partie de son rêve... Un enfant d'elle mon dieu oui !... Mais plus tard... Après empereur ça c'était une connerie... Pourquoi les mecs en rajoutaient toujours au niveau de l'ego, du statut ? Empereur comme si on avait quelque chose à taper... En plus y pensait que pour les empereurs c'était tranquille ? ... Heu jamais seul, jamais en paix. Toujours des gars qui viennent te chercher des poux dans la tête... Empereur... Boaf mais bon... C'était pas ça le plus important... Non vraiment pas... Le plus important c'est que Trafalgar ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et qu'elle faisait partie du rêve de Trafalgar. Sourire heureux...

D'un coup Blue s'étira, raide, les yeux clos, souriante, les bras tendus vers le ciel, elle eut un long soupir... Et puis elle s'affalât dans la même position, raide, cambrée, muscles tendus à l'extrême et sembla se mettre à couler dans le fauteuil. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, bleu lumineux, amour limpide, tendresse, confiance, douceur... Il pouvait voir tout ça dans son regard, il voyait tout ça, elle faisait monter en lui toutes ces émotions. Là elle avait rendu toutes les armes.

* * *

Il se préparait quelque chose, Trafalgar ne savait pas quoi, l'équipage de Blue manquait toujours à l'appel, elle les avait envoyé en mission, ce n'était pas que leur capitaine était inquiète, non. Mais tendue, impatiente du résultat, oui. Il pouvait le sentir et pourtant elle ne voulait rien lui dire.

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » lui avait-elle répondu quand il avait posé la question sur l'objet de la mission et des conséquences qu'il pourrait en découler.

Law avait haussé un sourcil surpris, ils se disaient les choses, ce genre de chose, ils se parlaient enfin... Pour plein de choses, conversations sortant de nulle part, jamais préméditées, le truc qui te traverse la tête et tu le dis.. C'était tellement pas lui... Mais c'était reposant comme cette fois-là avec le coffre... Lui vautré sur un des sofas du Chevaucheur, Blue en face de lui se roulant un pétard et il s'était mis à parler du contenu du coffre, d'un point de vue qui avait surpris Blue.

Mais là non, la moue sérieuse sur le visage de sa compagne lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de la presser de questions, elle ne répondrait à aucune, entêtée et encore secrète.

... Mouais... Il eut un fin sourire, il aimait ça aussi, les secrets, c'était intéressant et si amusant à découvrir...

Trafalgar avait été le témoin indiscret de certaines conversations escargophoniques très étranges, l'endroit où elle avait envoyé son équipage, et ce con de déserteur était glauque, très glauque... Parce que oui, ce con de déserteur était toujours dans les parages, à l'essai... Tss... Il arrivait pas à l'encadrer ce mec, toujours pas, même si le gars savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, il était toujours là...

Il avait écouté restant caché dans l'ombre, la voix de Blue était douce, tranquille, et son regard était si ... Tendre... Rictus agacé... Elle murmurait à ce con de déserteur

« Tiens le coup, j'aurais dû venir.. »

Le non fut sec « Ne viens jamais là... Tu as déjà été là. »

Silence... Sa nana soupira... Le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort disparu dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Le rictus était devenu amer... Tellement de lumière dans les yeux de la pirate, et puis il l'entendit lui sortir ça.

« Pense à la vie Nils, pense à la joie, pense à avant, pense à la musique... Pense aux rêves... Souviens-toi... Hein tu te souviendras et puis comme ça on pourra... On pourra avancer... Hein... On pourra vivre, et eux aussi... Hein Nils ? »

Voix brisée du déserteur « Ouais... »

« Ouais... Hum... Pense aux fêtes, au ciel d'été.. écoute la musique, leur musique, écoute... » un long silence et puis au lointain juste un murmure, un petit fredonnement. ça dura une dizaine de secondes peut-être, le gars eut un soupir

« Faut qu'on y aille Blue... Merci.."»

« Y a pas de quoi » sourire « Prenez soin de vous... Ouais faite gaffe à vous, et ça c'est un ordre ! »

Et puis ils étaient revenus, leur capitaine les avait accueillis les bras ouverts, ils lui avaient donné plusieurs petits coffres lourdement fermés. Elle eut un sourire, puis lui avait lancé un regard étrange, et elle était partie en emportant le butin vers la bibliothèque du Chevaucheur. Il la regarda partir, puis se tournant vers les deux hommes,

« Alors pas de problème sur la mer ? Des nouvelles intéressantes ? »

Les deux pirates le regardaient avec le même regard, un truc bizarre, une sorte de respect nouvellement acquis, ou alors une sorte de compréhension profonde, y savait pas.

« Nan pas grand-chose Chirurgien... Des choses sans importance, où alors déjà passées depuis longtemps, ouais rien de nouveau sous le soleil finalement... »

Le déserteur eut un hochement de tête sec et nerveux

« Ouais... Rien de bien nouveau » il soupira et prit congé.

Bon au vu des réactions, ça avait pas dû être super drôle comme mission.

La porte de la bibliothèque à sa grande surprise n'était pas fermée à clé, mais il était vrai que ce n'était pas une simple porte qui aurait pu l'arrêter, même s'il n'aurait jamais fait ça... Enfin pas encore, y avait encore de la marge, elle ne l'avait pas encore poussé à bout...

Quand il rentra il tomba sur ça, Blue assise en tailleur dans un gros fauteuil, un pétard allumé, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, et son corps suivant le rythme, ondulante un sourire ultra-doux, le tout dans un putain rayon de soleil... Il s'accouda au chambranle de la porte, pour l'observer à loisir, se gorger de cette image, cette vision. Okpo n'était pas dans le coin sinon il lui aurait demandé une photo.

Il pouvait deviner le moment où les morceaux s'enchaînaient, les expressions sur le visage de sa demoiselle changeaient, devenant sérieuse, les sourcils froncés, écoutant avec attention les yeux fermés, se perdant dans ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, lueur inconnue dans le regard ... Non, il ne le connaissait pas celui-là... Moue en coin amusée, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout d'elle, elle avait encore des facettes qu'il découvrait...

« Tu sais Trafalgar, c'est pas tant que je veux pas te le dire, c'est que pour toi c'est pas intéressant »... Tssk.. Elle croyait quoi...

« Ce que tu fais m'intéresse... »

« Vraiment ? » elle semblait tellement surprise...

« Bin... Ouais... »

Blue eut un "Oh" muet, et se mit à mordre les lèvres... Ça il connaissait, elle réfléchissait... Froncement de nez, haussements d'épaules...

« Ah... Hum alors en fait, nous... L'équipage du Chevaucheur je veux dire... On a pas un rêve, tu vois notre rêve à tous c'était d'être libre... Mais une fois que nous avons obtenu ce rêve, cette liberté... Que faire avec ? Tu vois ? »

« Hum... Ouais... »

« Alors on a trouvé une sorte de but commun... Le souvenir, le souvenir de la vie, se souvenir et les collecter... Et surtout les faire passer...»

« Hein ? » elle eut un large sourire.

« Oui on collecte des souvenirs, des musiques, des chansons, des danses, de la joie des rires, de tout.. La vie la mort... L'histoire des gens, des pourquoi, des comment à travers tout ça... Les disparus, les oubliés, les inconnus, ceux qui se battent, ceux qui crèvent... Y en a tellement... Tu comprends ? Et personne nous empêchera de faire ça, et peu importe la langue... Parce que quand on oublie une chanson, une langue, quand on efface les mots, c'est qu'on tue les gens une seconde fois ! Et ça je suis pas d'accord ! Parce que tu vois, leur vie est aussi importante que leur mort... Pasque tu vois.. Si je te dis que je suis allée sur une ile par là-bas... »

Mouvements de mains pour appuyer son propos faisant tinter ses bracelets, elle tira sur sa clope en fronçant les sourcils.. Y commençait à comprendre... Blue repris en le regardant tranquillement

« Et que je te dis qu'ils ont tous disparu, sont tous morts... Tu te dis juste ouais, encore, ça arrive... ça te touche pas.. Un côté bah... Mais si je te dis, si je te raconte leur vie, si je te chante leurs chansons, avec leurs mots, si je te dis qu'ils devaient boire un petit vin bien sympathique parce que les vignes sont sur un petit coteau bien ensoleillé.. Et bien tu les vois ces gens ces vies, ces histoires et si je te dis maintenant qu'ils sont tous mort et pourquoi... Bin là ... C'est tout de suite pas pareil... L'île qui m'a le plus retournée, elle existe plus depuis si longtemps, eux ils ont disparu juste parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas abandonner leurs mots, leur langue... Eux ils se sont battus jusqu'à la mort juste pour ça... Alors oui je les chante ces mots, ces histoires et ces gens et si quelqu'un veut m'empêcher juste de faire ça, de les chanter, ces vies, ces mots, ces endroits, en quelque langue que ce soit... Et bin celui-là... Ceux-là... Oui ils rencontreront la Veuve Noire... » elle avait penché la tête

«... » mais il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête...

Ça devait les rendre fous, ouais ça rendait dingue le gouvernement mondial, en plus avec la phase faucheuse et sanguinaire... Elle devait les rendre dingue... Sa femme si libre, personne l'empêcherait de chanter, de raconter, elle ne se soumettrait jamais là-dessus, et elle avait raison. Vouloir empêcher quelqu'un de chanter, là c'était juste... Vouloir museler les mots... Encore une facette de la tyrannie du gouvernement mondial, putain de despotes... Blue eut une sorte de moue, dubitative...

« Ce n'est pas piratesque, on veut pas devenir ni des rois, ni des empereurs, pas d'histoire d'ego de statut, nous on s'en fout de ça... On veut juste vivre libre, être franc avec soi-même, pouvoir se regarder bien droits dans la glace... Sur ce bateau on veut juste vivre notre vie, et faire en sorte qu'on n'oublie pas celle des autres... C'est normalement pas dangereux... Enfin pas plus que ça... Des saltimbanques des mers... La mission c'était d'aller dans certains endroits pour vérifier des rumeurs, des données, trouver des chemins, voir si on peut aller plus loin... Recherche de livres, de notes, de partitions... L'endroit était un peu glauque forcement... Je vais devoir y aller, chercher plus... »

Hein ?!... Déjà...

« Tu vas partir...»... Constatation qui lui broyait les tripes...Nan nan nan... NON ! PUTAIN NON !

« Hum Hum Trafalgar.. Je vais devoir partir, pas longtemps, et puis y a pas de danger là où je dois aller... C'est plus dangereux depuis longtemps... »

« Je peux venir ? » elle voulait pas qu'il vienne, il pouvait le sentir. EMMÈNE-MOI ! EMMÈNE-MOI !

« Tu sais Trafalgar, ce que je fais... C'est à nous... Bien sûr que tu peux venir, mais j'ai la sale impression que vraiment tu vas perdre ton temps... Tu as d'autres envies, d'autres buts... Je dis pas que les tiens et les miens sont incompatibles, non pas du tout, au contraire... Ton rêve me plaît bien... Oui je l'aime ton rêve, et pour ça...» sourire resplendissant, bleu tendre et lumineux, il soupira elle reprit une petite moue sur les lèvres

«... Parfois nos routes vont se séparer... Et tu le sais... Mais nous nous retrouverons plus tard, plus loin, ailleurs, toujours... Et ça aussi tu le sais... »

Rah, y détestait quand elle avait raison... Il eut une moue en coin... Ouais elle avait pas tort, même si rien que l'idée qu'elle parte loin de lui, lui nouait les tripes, elle avait pas tort. soupir interne... Nan nan nan... y voulait pas...

« Tu sais Blue, je sais tout ça... ça empêche pas...»

« Empêche pas quoi ? »

« L'inquiétude...» elle le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et se mit debout en agitant les bras en l'air faisant tinter ses bracelets au passage.

« Arrête un peu Trafalgar, franchement... Tu me crois si faible que ça ?!... Je faisais comment avant de te rencontrer ? Sérieux... Même si faut que je m'entraîne... »

Elle marquait de nouveau un point. Mais depuis, il avait été le témoin de sa souffrance, de sa faiblesse... Ou du plutôt de ses limites... Il ne pouvait pas objectivement dire qu'elle rencontrerait des adversaires pareils à toutes ses escales... Non ça franchement il pouvait pas le dire... Et puis sa nana était forte, et ça y pouvait pas le nier non plus... Mais non quand même... Nan nan nan y voulait pas..

« écoute.. » il lui caressa la joue du revers de l'index « Je sais bien... Mais je crois ... » il soupira, sa femme le vent « Je crois que ...» elle lui vola un baiser pour le faire taire...

Oui il l'avait emprisonnée bien longtemps, il était temps... Ce temps-là était arrivé... Arriverait-il à le supporter ?... Putain que ça allait être dur !

« Tu me donneras des nouvelles ? »

« Bin oui... »

« J'veux dire plus que la dernière fois... » Ouais, au moins ça... Pour pouvoir gérer l'inquiétude.

« D'accord... Je peux même te montrer mon itinéraire, te montrer où je vais si ça peut te rassurer... »

Elle déplia des cartes, tout en lui parlant des pays où elle contait se rendre...

« Tu retournes au paradis ? »

« Ouais, c'est au nord le but de mon voyage, mais sur le chemin y a plusieurs endroits où je vais devoir m'arrêter... des gens à voir... »

« Tu retournes en arrière ? »

« Bin ouais... Des fois on doit remonter sur ses propres pas, ou prendre des chemins qu'on a pas vus, ou qu'on a pas prit... J'vois pas ça comme un retour en arrière... Mais c'est que moi le one piece je m'en tape... Rave Tail pour les histoires oui.. mais elles ne disparaîtront pas... Enfin pas tout de suite... J'ai le temps... Et puis ça fait un moment que je suis sur ce truc... Que j'y pense... Que ça tourne, alors il faut que je le fasse... Pour moi c'est important Trafalgar... »

« Je vois ça... »

L'itinéraire n'était pas dangereux en lui-même... Des petites îles sans grand intérêt, elle évitait les grosses bases de la marine, la durée du voyage par contre le fit un peu tiquer..

« Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ? »

« Bin chais pas trop...» elle fit une moue « trois quatre mois... »

« Hors de question !... Tu veux ma mort ! » elle rit

« Pas spécialement... Mais t'as pas tort...» petite moue coquine... « écoute... Je ferais comme je pourrais... Le Chevaucheur est rapide tu sais... Peut-être passer par la calm belt raccourcirait le voyage faut voir...»

« Mouais.. Tu veux ma mort... Tu pars quand ? »

« Chais pas... Dans deux trois jours, je pense... »

Il soupira...

« Tu feras gaffe ? Hein? Promets-le-moi...» il la serrait dans ses bras, son visage se perdant dans sa chevelure en vrac. Il murmurait ces mots à son oreille

« Reste en vie, quoi que tu fasses, que tu choisisses, reste en vie... Le reste m'importe peu... » se redressant il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« ... Je te le promets je ferais gaffe...»

Non, elle ne lui promettrait pas plus, parce que c'était une promesse si injuste, si impossible à tenir... Elle n'était pas responsable des autres... Nan nan nan pars pas! Non, non non ... Il soupira et eut un sourire en coin un peu triste...

« Bon... On se retrouve plus loin alors ? »

Putain ! Elle lui manquait déjà...

* * *

A suivre...


	27. Chapitre 27 Obscurité et loupiote

chapitre 27

obscurité et loupiotes

* * *

Voilà c'était la fin, la sienne... Celle des Hearts Pirates, celle du subnautilus. Il s'était fait chopper comme un bleu, dans une autre situation ça aurait pu même le faire rire tellement c'était pathétique. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et maintenant il attendait sa fin au fond d'un cachot humide de Marinford. La marine n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'un deuxième Impeldown se produise. Alors direct à Marinford, normalement ils auraient dû le ramener chez lui, mais la cité blanche ça, ça n'était pas possible... Il eut un soupir jusqu'au bout ils auront voulu effacer et nier le massacre...

Akainu était venu lui donner le menu des festivités... Joyeux, d'abord il coulerait le Heart, le faisant exploser de l'intérieur, ensuite ils décapiteraient sous ses yeux son équipage, lentement, et quand le dernier des ses nakamas serait tombé, seulement là, ils le tueraient... Du grand art... Il eut envie de vomir. Le seul regret d'Akainu était d'avoir raté la Veuve Noire dans la prise. Ils étaient sur leur garde, on ne savait jamais. Bref, ils l'attendaient de pied ferme. L'amiral du quartier général de la marine savait qu'elle risquait de se pointer... Et lui aussi... A ce niveau-là c'était même plus de l'ordre du risque... Loupiote d'espoir, au milieu de ces ténèbres. Sa loupiote d'espoir. L'espoir, c'était un mot qu'il n'utilisait pas, plus, jamais... Rarement... De plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Trafalgar soupira, ses bras le faisaient souffrir, entravés par les chaînes en granit marin qui le rendaient faible, si faible. Il avait mal partout, ils lui avaient démonté la gueule, l'hématome sur ses côtes était vraiment moche, ouais en miettes les côtes, ils lui avaient démis une épaule, et pété une rotule... Un ancien Shichibukai tu parles, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, déversant leur rage devant son mutisme face à leurs questions, pluie de coups pour le faire craquer, pluie de coups pour le plaisir... Frapper un homme menotté, où était le courage, l'héroïsme.. Une putain de bande de lâches ... Mais ça il le savait déjà... Ouais tabassage en règle. Il cligna des yeux doucement.. Les souvenirs dansaient, il les laissait passer sans se raccrocher à aucun, album vidéo de sa vie... Visages, moments passant les uns après les autres... Cora-san, Bepo, son mentor, le Heart, les deux allumés de service... Eustass-ya.. Ses nakamas... Mugiwara-ya... Mihawk-ya... Blue...

Le Chirurgien eut un mouvement de recul reposant sa tête contre le mur, son regard glissant sur les murs gris et lépreux. Pas même un soupirail, rien. Law referma les yeux. Il y eut le bleu du ciel derrière ses paupières, une musique s'était mise à courir dans sa tête... souvenirs...

Il l'avait attrapé par les hanches et dansait en guidant son pas. Leurs regards ne se décrochaient pas, un sourire aux lèvres, il fredonnait la chanson… padappadapdap... _I love you baby..._ Tout en continuant à danser, il était si heureux, ce sentiment submergeait tous les autres.. Et là il avait eu envie de danser sur cette chanson avec elle dans ses bras. Elle semblait surprise mais s'était laissé faire en souriant. Son regard était pétillant, bonheur intense, bouffée d'amour violent et lumineux. Il l'aimait comme un fou, et sous cette constatation les ombres disparaissaient sous des flots de lumière brute. Il l'aimait c'était aussi simple que ça... Rien de plus compliqué, il l'aimait et puis c'est tout. Il ne se posait même plus la question du pourquoi, ça ne l'ébranlait plus, il avait fait la paix avec ça. Il l'aimait, sa jolie pirate qui dansait entre ses bras. Même cette faim dévorante s'était calmée... Il la désirait toujours bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi tellement plus important... Que ça...

La chanson se déroulait, comprenait certains trucs, sa demoiselle lui apprenait, lui traduisait... _Oh and it's quite alright..._ Ouais y avait pas de problème, aucun... Plus de doute, plus de peur.. D'inquiétude... Elle était là, lumineuse, et il était heureux... _You'r just too good too be true..._ Ouais aussi... Il se sentait en veine qu'une nana comme elle, veuille bien de lui... Lui le Chirurgien de la Mort, le Capitaine Pirate... Cette femme... La sienne... Sa femme si excessive, particulière, tant de débordements, de doutes, et de peurs... Tellement de désirs aussi... Ce feu avait failli le consumer, il le savait... Et là, en la faisait tournoyer entre ses bras, plus rien de tout ça, juste ce bonheur immense, cette paix... Il l'aimait.. _Please let me know that it's real..._ Il le savait, à sa manière, et complètement out of the blue... Ouais le truc venu de nulle part...

C'était le cas de le dire vu le moment, y s'y était pas attendu... Nan, pas attendu à ça du tout... Elle lui avait offert son cœur avec de tout petits mots, et plein de blanc... Elle lui avait pris sa main et l'avait posé délicatement sur son cœur, il le sentait palpiter sous ses doigts, sa chaleur elle lui brûlait la peau... Cette chaleur... Et elle lui avait dit en le regardant dans les yeux « je te le donne... prends en soin » puis lui avait fait un petit sourire, et l'avait serré dans ses bras d'une manière si tendre, si douce... Nan, y s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça... Et là il était en paix et juste cette lumière partout, en lui... _Let me love you.._. Il colla le dos de sa femme contre son torse, et la regardait tendrement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent d'eux-même, sourire...

Après ça il y avait eu un « Hum hum... » et il avait levé les yeux... Il avait fait ça au milieu du pont du Sunny, ils les avaient rencontrés au détour d'une île... Tout l'équipage du Chapeau de paille avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez...

« trop de lumière là... » avait dit Ussop... « vous voulez nous cramer ?! Ou quoi ?! »

Il avait pouffé dans un sourire.. Il en avait rien eu à foutre.. Plus rien à foutre.. Il serait comme il le désirait, et puis avec eux y pouvait se permettre... Elle avait fait tomber un putain de mur... Ouais Blue un côté démolisseuse de l'interne... Elle y allait à grands coups de masse, sans même s'en rendre compte, avec désinvolture, pour elle sûrement tout en douceur... Mais à grands coups de masse quand même... Sa femme avait réveillé un truc... Sa femme... Hum...

Law ré ouvrit les yeux, un rat attaquait son pantalon. Cliquetis de chaîne quand il bougea sa jambe pour faire partir la bestiole. Il eut un rictus amer et un soupir... Il entendait la pluie, il pleuvait quelque part...

... Un jour, comme ça, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, ou alors y avoir réfléchi si intensément qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte, il lui avait demandé sa main.

Il faisait un temps de chien, d'énormes nuages annonciateurs de tempête les avaient encerclés, la mer commençait à prendre de gros creux, la tempête s'annonçait rude. Blue rigolait debout à la proue du Chevaucheur, son visage battu par la pluie, elle accueillait la tempête avec un bonheur non feint.

Il s'était rendu compte que... Tétanisé par la peur du vide, ce vide de l'absence... De ce que l'absence laisse à l'intérieur, de ce que l'absence fait remonter, là à l'intérieur... Ce noir, ce rien, cette douleur, ce vide sans fond... Engloutissement... Et cette peur... Un truc aliénant, cette peur... La peur de perdre.. Encore... Voulait plus jamais rien perdre... C'est bon ça y connaissait... Connaissait bien... Ouais... Alors sous-marin... Tss... Personne part, on meurt tous ensemble... Parce que oui terreur du vide... Plutôt ça que le vide...

Et laisser personne rentrer là, ça plus jamais non plus... Rester froid, distant, rester mutique, le pire des bâtards pour certains, le pire des enfoirés pour d'autres... Nan, plus jamais laisser personne rentrer là... Ça, ça fait trop mal, ça rend fou, ça fait toucher le fond... Et le fond là, il le sentait si proche... Et de nouveau la peur, qui s'insinue partout.. Cette terreur... De perdre encore... Toujours...

Il était au bord, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même lui il s'en rendait compte, et en même temps y s'en voulait de se sentir comme ça... Il allait péter un plomb... Et ce grognement sourd à l'intérieur pour en rajouter une couche... Mais c'était pas si incertain, pas nouveau, c'était pas le plongeon vers l'inconnu, tout ça il l'avait déjà vécu et il le vivrait encore... Et pourtant si, là ... Là à l'intérieur c'était de nouveau un putain de chaos... Alors avancer encore, encore un peu, traînant les pieds...

Parce que le doute venait de se mêler à tout ça. Un pied devant l'autre, une marche après l'autre comme dirait l'autre bientôt... Avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, trop tard pour reculer... Et puis se fixer là à l'intérieur, fixer le vide droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il n'avait plus peur... Le hurler à l'intérieur... Hurler que dorénavant il était invincible... S'en convaincre en tout cas...

Ouais il avait sauté, ou plongé ça revenait au même...

C'était une journée comme les autres, mais en même temps rien à voir... Ouais ce jour-là, à ce moment-là il avait décidé de faire basculer sa vie comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant... Parce que là, là c'était vraiment important... Important pour lui... Si important... Savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que y aurait que ça qui pourrait calmer cette peur... Apaiser le chaos... Est-ce qu'il allait le regretter ? Est-ce qu'il allait se ramasser la gueule ? Nan... Peut-être... Et puis rien à foutre de tout... Saute Trafalgar ! On s'en fout du reste... Ça peut pas être pire de toute façon...

Elle était folle à lier, le vent faisait danser ses cheveux, claquer les voiles que ses matelots remontaient avec difficulté, son navire gîtait dangereusement... Et elle, elle attendait encore pire, avec un sourire jubilatoire aux lèvres... Si jolie là... Mais oui elle était folle à lier, exactement comme lui... Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé y dormait pas... Les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient en attester... Nan y ne dormait pas, ne dormait plus... Il s'en empêchait, repoussant les limites, repoussant ses limites. Il ne voulait plus dormir, parce que quand y dormait, les rêves, les cauchemars quand il s'en souvenait ne voulaient dire qu'une chose... Il devenait fou. Encore plus fou.. Le Chirurgien de la Mort savait depuis longtemps que sa santé mentale était précaire, toujours sur le fil du rasoir, parfois ce rasoir se teintait de sang... Mais ça... C'était plus que gérable. Mais là... Il devenait fou... Allez Trafalgar ! Fais-le !... Elle partait le lendemain... Comme ça ça serait fait, sa demoiselle dirait oui, et on en parlerait plus, y pourrait penser à autre chose... Alors il s'était rapproché et lui avait demandé sa main...

Blue l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux surpris. Et puis lui avait répondu non... Et là son cœur avait été réduit en miettes, juste pour une fraction de seconde. Parce qu'ensuite elle l'avait embrassé avec fouge, ses yeux étincelaient. Et elle l'avait emmené danser avec la tempête, dans le creux des vagues, l'écume blanche les pourchassant... Le vent lui murmurait des mots d'amours, le vent le rassurait, le rire du vent si doux. Elle lui avait montré cette fois-là ce qu'elle était vraiment... C'était fou... Et pour ce qui était de l'autre chose, il n'avait plus jamais ré abordé le sujet... Pas eut l'occasion... L'aurait peut-être jamais... En fait si ça pouvait être pire... Et puis objectivement ce non, ce mot, si ridiculement petit l'avait anéanti...

Anéantissement... C'est drôle comme un mot amenait un autre souvenir, chassant le précédent dans un battement de cils...

Le visage du Chirurgien était devenu maussade... Anéantissement... Ouais... Ils avaient failli être anéantis tous les deux, il se souvenait des larmes claires dévalant les joues blanches. Il se souvenait de son corps qui s'était relâché sous les sanglots, une première... Il se souvenait de son pouce qui essayait de chasser l'eau... Il ne supportait pas cette eau... Il se sentait impuissant face à cette eau... Il l'avait soulevée comme une mariée.. Tsss, il en revenait encore à ça... Il l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre, là, au milieu du lit, il s'était assis en la maintenant contre lui et ne quittant pas son regard, front contre front il lui avait parlé.

Il sentait son souffle chaud, l'humidité de ses larmes qui coulaient encore, son corps n'était plus que frissons, il attrapa sa taille et la décolla à peine de lui.

« je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou Blue... » baiser tendre accompagné d'un soupir leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas

« je te le redirais plus jamais, alors écoute bien, je suis un homme fragile Blue, tu me rends fragile... là c'est fragile » il posa la petite main sur sa poitrine

« je ne peux pas revivre ça, je ne le pourrais plus jamais... » il ferma les yeux un instant et eut un petit soupir « ce manque me tue, cette inquiétude pour toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre comme ces derniers mois, sans nouvelles de toi, ne sois pas si méchante avec moi. Tu le détiens entre tes mains, il est à toi. » les larmes coulaient toujours il la serrait à la briser

« je veux être près de toi toujours, près de toi... avec toi.. toujours.. »

... Et pourtant elle était partie... Elle avait dit non..

Trafalgar soupira, fermant les yeux pour chasser la vision, penser à autre chose.. N'importe quoi d'autres...

« t'es un sauveur de jeune fille en fait... » il devait avoir eu un regard noir... et puis Blue lui avait demandé d'une voix tranquille

« elle était donc si importante que ça celle que t'as pas réussi à sauver ? »

« ouais... »...

« ah... »

Sa demoiselle le regardait avec de grands yeux, et de nouveau y avait ce regard qu'y comprenait pas, si indéfinissable tellement de choses dans le bleu... Elle savait d'où il venait, elle devait bien se douter de ce qu'il avait vécu, perdu... Il n'en parlait jamais... Il avait rangé son passé dans un cube, l'avait foutu dans un coffre et l'avait fait couler dans une mare noire, sorte de sable mouvant de l'interne... Là où il balançait les trucs... Nan y parlait jamais de son passé.. La peur que tout ça remonte... Des fois ça remontait quand même, malgré tout... Trop... Voulait pas... Soupir interne

« ... dis, tu me reparles de Shéérazade l'érudite... »

« pourquoi ? »

« je sais pas .. T'as une voix douce quand tu parles d'elle... Elle était comment ? »

« Shéérazade... C'était une grande femme, ou c'est moi qu'étais petite... Avec des cheveux noirs, longs ébouriffés... Elle était belle Shéérazade... Très belle... Je sais pas, elle avait un joli rire aussi... Je la faisais rire... Et tu vois avec elle, ça me dérangeait pas... Chais pas trop quoi te raconter... »

Elle était sincère, elle savait pas trop quoi lui raconter...

« comme tu veux... Tu me racontes ce que tu veux... » avec un sourire...

« hummm.. ça faisait pas longtemps que j'étais arrivée... J'avais fui, en m'envolant, la porte était entrebâillée, j'aurais été con de pas essayer, mais impossible d'arriver jusqu'à dehors... Je m'étais cachée dans une pile de coussins dans une chambre... J'viens de penser à un truc... Elle avait p'tet du haki.. pasque tu sais cette fois-là, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un rentrer, je l'ai vu passer entre les fentes de la pile de coussins, elle a juste eu un mouvement de tête et un sourire... Et puis elle s'est assise au milieu des coussins et s'est mise à lire, et quand on lui demandait, elle répondait toujours qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu.. Et tu sais ce n'était pas un mensonge, on ne pourrait pas la punir pour ça.. J'ai compris qu'elle était la meilleure pour jouer avec ça... Non, elle ne m'avait pas vu, mais c'est vrai que si on lui avait demandé si elle savait où je me trouvais, la réponse aurait été forcement différente, parfois je me demande ce qu'elle aurait été... »

Il écoutait, certains des mots lui traversaient le crâne... Fuir, punir... Humpfff... Petite moue en coin sur le visage de sa nana, pas de tristesse dans le bleu...

« après ça, elle m'a pris sous son aile... Des fois suivant les hommes qui rentraient dans sa chambre, elle avait un mouvement de la main, un truc sec, ça voulait dire que là non je devais partir... que ce qui allait se passer ne me regardait pas... Et ça me faisait bizzare... je voulais pas .. Je trouvais ça pas juste... Pourtant elle avait été vendue et achetée elle aussi.. Mais il y avait un truc dans ses yeux... Et ça me faisait bizzare... Elle m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de ça.. Quand je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, tu sais elle a eu un sourire gentil, et puis elle m'a dit d'une voix très sèche, que ça je ne devais pas le dire, jamais.. Que ce que je ressentais pour les autres devait rester secret, toujours... Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-là. Mais qu'elle m'avait entendu et puis elle m'avait fait un baiser sur la joue... Et il y avait de nouveau ce truc dans ses yeux... Elle aussi me trouvait insupportable... Amusante et insupportable...»

... Vendue, achetée, ça il avait toujours du mal... Ne pas dire ce qu'on ressent, cacher, en faire des secrets, ou sinon c'est ta peau que tu joues... Ils étaient si semblables finalement... Ouais Shéérazade, elle t'a bien entendue ta protégée... Et pourtant déjà insupportable à cette époque... L'un dans l'autre il était heureux de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée avant... Qui sait ce qu'y se serait passé ?... Il était arrivé au moment idéal, parfait... La transition.

« elle te connaissait bien... »

« je ne sais pas .. Je ne me connaissais pas moi-même je crois... »

« tu crois ? »

« Pas sûr... J'étais depuis toujours, la dingue, la secouée, la violente suivant le moment, le déchet voire le rebut, l'expérience, la putain, la déesse... J'ai été tout ça.. J'ai été tout ça dans les yeux des autres... Mais dans les miens... »

... Humff... En tout cas elle était rien de tout ça dans les siens... Quoique déesse... Sa déesse... Hum non même pas... La dévotion c'était pas son truc... Sa pirate, sa demoiselle, sa nana... Là oui... Putain de frissons de partout là...

« tu sais au Buisson les pires... c'était les ex quelque chose.. moi j'étais une ex-rien malgré mon âge, et ça elles arrivaient pas à le comprendre... il avait fallu que j'arrive là pour devenir quelque chose... avant j'étais rien, sur l'ile j'étais rien, sinon un gros boulet et une écharde... après j'étais de nouveau rien sinon la propriété de maître, même si j'avais un nom, une maison, de la nourriture... mais j'étais rien, j'étais en devenir... je servais à rien, et puis je suis devenue le vent... Finalement moi aussi je comprenais pas ces ex quelque chose, je comprenais pas pourquoi il fallait être quelque chose, quand on était rien c'était plus simple... C'est Shéérazade qui un jour, m'a dit que mes questions étaient trop sérieuses pour ma petite tête de jeune fille... et qu'en plus je me gourais... ce n'était pas tant être ou ne pas être quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre, que ça, on s'en fou... à quelques exceptions prêt avait-elle ajouté.. un air mystérieux sur le visage.. un p'tit côté sorcière... mais que c'était être ou ne pas être avec soi, là à l'intérieur... Et je comprends maintenant... »

« Ah oui ?... ».

Peut-être, qu'avait-elle compris ?... Il ne comprenait pas toujours sa manière de penser... Un côté palourde... Hum sa petite palourde insupportable..

« hum... elle semblait intelligente … pourquoi alors...»

Là c'est une connerie ce que tu demandes Trafalgar... Pourquoi tu t'accroches tant à la fin... à la mort...

« elle est morte ?... Pourquoi on l'a pendu après l'avoir fouettée jusqu'à l'os ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir? »

« hum... »

Pas spécialement avait-il eu envie de rajouter... Et pourtant si, c'est ce qu'il voulait savoir... Pour définir cette femme, sa mort pour la définir, la mettre dans une case... La mort de cette femme pour comprendre sa demoiselle... Ce que la mort avait apporté dans son sillage, là à l'intérieur ... Hum.. regard sur Blue... Toujours pas de tristesse dans le bleu, juste un peu de lassitude peut-être...

« parce qu'elle a refusé... un jour elle a refusé de plier... et pourtant elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle n'imaginait peut-être pas la mort.. »

Sa nana s'était tue, sérieuse... Moment de silence, regard objectif sur son passé, avec ses nouvelles expériences, avec encore plus de recul... Blue faisait ça souvent regarder avec objectivité les choses, les gens... Parfois il se demandait comment elle l'appréhendait, le voyait.. Ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse... Savait pas.. Un des mystères de la vie... Sa demoiselle avait repris une moue un peu maussade sur ses lèvres

« hum... si même ça elle le savait... elle a dit non. Toute la journée elle a dit non... et on gérait plutôt bien... mais quand son propriétaire celui qui l'avait amenée là est arrivé en colère... elle l'a juste regardé et elle a dit non... quand il a voulu la prendre devant nous tous pour lui rappeler sa place, elle a juste dit non... et ce non... il était, tu vois inamovible ce non... c'était un bloc un roc, et il se ramassait la gueule dessus.. même quand il a commencé à la battre, et lui posant toutes sortes de questions dingues, ce non régulier et sonore ébranlait jusqu'au fondation du bordel... ce non c'était fou ...Trafalgar... une putain, une esclave ne dit pas non... jamais... il est devenu fou, il l'a entraînée à l'extérieur et il l'a fouettée... longtemps... je pense qu'il a cru avoir gagné, il lui hurlait je suis ton maître... et Shéérazade lui a juste répondu égale non... alors il l'a attrapée par les cheveux, enroulé son fouet autour de son cou, si fin, si blanc... traînée jusqu'à l'un des balcons et il l'a poussée dans le vide... et tu sais j'ai encore l'image de la chaîne oscillant doucement entre les jambes du corps supplicié... »

... Ouais... Ok... Bon il savait... Là c'était à ranger dans la case de l'horreur, avec tant d'autres... Pourquoi posait-il encore des questions sur cette partie de sa vie ? Pourquoi ? Et pourtant la voix de sa demoiselle était si neutre... Un côté c'est pas nouveau, ça arrive tout le temps... Tant de détachements était presque effrayant, et c'était ça finalement qui lui retournait la tripe, ce détachement vis-à-vis d'elle-même, de son vécu... Cette objectivité de la situation... Cette acceptation de l'horreur...

« elle était toujours toute blanche comme si elle se poudrait ou se roulait dans la farine, de ce blanc-là... Elle avait des grands yeux verts en amande, un grain de beauté sous son œil droit... C'était ma première amie... Et ils l'ont pendue parce qu'elle … Elle aimait quelqu'un... L'amour est devenu pour moi un synonyme de pendaison... L'amour ça vous tuait... »

... Ouais... Pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Quand elle commençait à parler, à expliquer son point de vue, pouvait jamais lui en vouloir... Ni de ses mots, ni de ses réactions, de ses actes... Ce côté palourde même face à elle-même, ce côté palourde face à ce que son histoire faisait remonter... Mais en même temps, elle se trompait lourdement... Ouais elle se trompait tellement, et peut-être pas finalement... Il serait prêt à mourir pour elle.

« alors à partir de ce moment-là... je … et puis il y a eu la vengeance aussi... elle avait été vendue par une autre, ce jour-là elle avait été vendue par une ex... »

« vengeance ? une ex... »

« ouais une ex quelque chose, y avait des nonnes, c'était les pires, des ex-femmes mariées, des ex-mères... des trucs comme ça... des ex-femmes libres... elles étaient mauvaises, méchantes, sournoises ne comprenant pas, ne comprenant rien, se raccrochant à leur valeur d'avant, complotant, bavant aux chiens, cherchant encore des faveurs... nous regardant de haut, nous les ex-rien... ne comprenant pas, ne voyant même pas que nous étions toutes finalement dans le même bateau, dans la même vie ! »

« elles étaient... »

« stupides... non... maintenant je comprends... je crois qu'elles ne nous méprisaient pas tant que ça en fait... je crois qu'elles étaient jalouses de nous... de ce rien... de ce vide en nous... ces femmes avaient été trahies... nous non... mais à l'époque je voyais pas ça... je comprenais pas ça, c'était impossible à comprendre... »

... Clair, pour comprendre un truc comme ça il fallait avoir été libre.

« alors un peu de temps après la mort de Shéérazade, nous sommes toutes mises ensemble, les vieilles, les jeunes, les belles, les moches, les chères les à trois sous... et nous avons vengées Shéérazade l'érudite, l'amoureuse... ça été un peu sanglant... nous ne l'avons pas tué cette femme blonde, avec ses grands yeux bleus, elle venait juste d'arriver elle ne comprenait rien, cet ex-nonne... nous n'avions même pas peur des conséquences... et tu sais le plus drôle c'est qu'il n'y en a pas eu... même les hommes, des eunuques pour la plupart... ils n'ont pas répondu à ses cris, à ses appels aux secours quand nous la tailladions... autant de coups que de coups de fouet reçus par Shéérazade, Lilas avait compté... Lilas... c'est moi qui l'avais appelé comme ça... moi je donnais des noms à celle qui n'en avait pas... Lilas... j'entends encore sa voix à Lilas prononçant: encore il en manque... »

« et son homme ? »

« son homme à qui ? »

« à Shéérazade, il était où son homme, son amoureux ? Il était où ? Pourquoi ? »

« ne l'a-t-il pas sauvée ? »... mouvement de menton rapide et sec.

« on avait envoyé dès le début les gamins dans la ville pour le chercher, ils l'ont jamais trouvé, il n'était pas là... restant introuvable... seul lui aurait pu la sauver, on le savait toutes, seul lui.. mais non on ne l'a pas trouvé... et puis objectivement...» nouveau silence de la part de sa demoiselle...

... Objectivement quoi ? Quand elle parlait et qu'elle commençait ses phrases avec objectivement, c'était jamais très bon...

« ouais... maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire ? tuer le maître de Shéérazade ? Tu sais c'était pas un pirate, un mec normal... jardinier... vivant dans les règles, pas méchant... je l'avais rencontré... nan il aurait fais quoi ?... rien sans doute... après il avait fallu vider sa chambre, effacer Shéérazade, l'effacer... j'ai gardé tous ses livres, certaines se sont battues pour ses parures, ses vêtements ses bijoux... moi je ne voulais que ses livres... longtemps après sa mort en ouvrant un, je suis tombée... il était creux vide, et dedans il y avait des lettres, des fleurs séchées, un petit sac de velours. Et j'ai lu.. et j'ai compris pourquoi on ne l'avait pas trouvé... la dernière lettre, sorte de télégramme sec accompagné d'une liasse de billets annonçant sa mort.. ce con était parti à la mine pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour la racheter, et puis une galerie s'était effondrée il était dessous... il y avait la date dans un petit coin en haut... la date de la mort de Shéérazade... dans le petit sac de velours, il y avait deux anneaux si jolis, tous simples, anneaux d'or... je ne comprenais pas la signification de ces anneaux... je ne la comprends toujours pas... »

« c'était des alliances... »

« alliances ? »

« oui des alliances, bijoux que l'on donne à l'autre quand on se marie, gage d'éternité, d'amour inconditionnel... »

« ah... heu.. c'est ça tu crois ? » Blue avait froncé les sourcils semblant ne pas comprendre.

« sans doute... oui je crois.. »

«... hum... à partir de ce moment-là, je suis devenue encore plus insupportable... conflit constant... rebelle... mouais à partir de ce moment, je suis vraiment devenue le vent... j'étais peut-être une pute, vivant dans un bordel, mais jamais, jamais ils n'atteindraient l'intérieur, jamais je n'appartiendrais à personne... jamais je ne serais brisée comme Shéérazade... jamais ! »

« hum... »

«... et je me rends compte maintenant... je comprends... ils s'aimaient tellement Trafalgar, ils s'aimaient tellement ces deux-là... jusqu'à la mort, dans la mort ils s'aimaient... »

Elle pleurait, il la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait à gros bouillons et pourtant sans aucun bruit, juste les larmes dévalant les joues.. Et dans le bleu pas de tristesse non plus, juste une réalisation... Un truc surpris, doux... Un truc qui lui avait retourné la tête, le cœur et tout le reste, elle avait même fait un petit sourire.

... Oui ils s'aimaient.. Exactement comme eux... C'est ce qu'il avait pensé immédiatement en la regardant à ce moment-là...

Et encore ce serment qui passait fugace dans sa tête, dans chacun de ses putains de souvenirs... Elle avait dit non... Et elle était partie...

... La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Bon, il s'était fait avoir, tout cela rentrait dans les aléas de la vie de pirates. Ça arrivait, souvent. Mais le laisser là-bas se faire décapiter, ne rentrait dans aucun de ses plans d'avenir. Il fallait donc aller le chercher. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il allait falloir jouer serrer. Mais elle n'était pas que dingue et imprévisible, elle aussi savait monter des plans et jouer sur du velours... Parce que se radiner en foutant le bordel ça marcherait pas... Enfin peut-être... Non, ça elle avait déjà fait... Et vu le résultat... Non, là fallait vraiment réfléchir...

Si elle avait bien compris, l'exécution devrait se dérouler en trois phases, tant mieux, cela laissait tant de possibilité. Par contre elle fronça les sourcils, il ne fallait pas qu'un seul grain de sable ne vienne gripper les rouages, sinon c'est vers la catastrophe qu'ils iraient. Et niveau grain de sable elle en connaissait un, un gros, un imprévisible, un qui portait un chapeau de paille.

Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la capture du Capitaine des Hearts pirates, elle avait appelé le Capitaine des Chapeaux de paille, elle avait appelé Luffy. La conversation avait été âpre, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait venir sauver son pote, elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus donner son plan comme ça, des oreilles pouvaient traîner. Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous pour leur expliquer son plan, ça n'avait pas été de la tarte. Finalement grâce aux deux femmes, Robin et Nami elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison au moins sur certains aspects, timings... Ouais y aurait des timings à effectuer, arriver en semant le chaos le plus total foutrait en l'air ses plans.. Là quand elle avait expliqué plus en détail Sanji lui avait juste dit

« t'as une écrevisse dans le vol au vent » ...

« c'est-à-dire ? »

« t'es dingue » avait traduit Zoro pour lui... Ussop avait hoché la tête énergiquement...

Oh une nouvelle expression pour dire taré... Ça elle aimait bien ... Une écrevisse dans le vol au vent, celle-là elle la ressortirait à Trafalgar... Trafalgar... Elle eut sale frisson désagréable... Trafalgar en prison.. Trafalgar attendant l'échafaud... Trafalgar attendant la mort... Son cœur se contractait dans sa poitrine... Putain !... Fallait le sortir de là ! Elle allait y arriver... T'inquiète pas j'arrive... Le sortir de là..

Blue avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, un truc tendre et rieur, et puis Zoro l'avait vu se raidir et le bleu changer, devenir dur, froid, calculateur... Un côté inflexible et en même temps y avait tant de peur dans les yeux bleus, peur de pas y arriver, peur de le perdre... Le plan était dingue, mais si elle réussissait ça serait rapide... Du velours... Blue avait continué en expliquant... Après ouais autant que tu veux Luffy, ou si ça part en couille, mais laisse-moi essayer ça... T'en pense quoi Mugiwara ? Là son capitaine avait eu un regard droit, sérieux et il avait hoché la tête... Luffy aussi avait vu...

Bon l'équipage des chapeaux de paille avait compris, c'était à elle d'aller sauver son homme, ce serait ses plans ses idées, et si elle se ramassait la gueule et bien... Soupir interne...

Bref ils seraient là, mais n'entreraient dans la bataille qu'au moment opportun, ou si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et ça c'était un atout de taille au cas où... Ce serait une mission d'infiltration, car dans aucun cas, ils ne laisseraient quelque chose derrière eux, ni homme, armes et même navire ou dans ce cas-là sous-marin... Faudra pas oublier le chapeau non plus... Rien il ne laisserait rien derrière eux...

La date de l'exécution restait encore secrète. Mais cela était une bonne chose, cela leur laissait du temps pour peaufiner, gérer les imprévus, et faire que tout roule, éviter quand même le au cas où...

Putain ! Elle y arriverait jamais à le faire ce foutu truc au nord !... A s'en taper la tête contre les murs... En plus une fois libre... Tain ! ça retardait tout !... rahhh... Calme toi Blu e! L'objectif d'abord... Tu verras après ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes.. Prendre au fur et à mesure.. Arrête de te monter la tête... D'abord sauver Trafalgar!...

* * *

Des pas lents raisonnaient dans les couloirs, puis le cri vint « homme mort encore debout »

Il sombrait doucement dans le noir, ils allaient le tuer alors qu'il voulait vivre si intensément. Il voulait vivre ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça, de leurs mains, sur un échafaud ! Avec pour dernière vision le sang de ses nakamas ! Non ! Hurlements de rage, hurlements de désespoir... Il hurlait intérieurement en marchand lentement suivant le rythme imposé, la bête à l'intérieur lui labourait les entrailles, prise de folie devant le piège qui se refermait inexorablement... Ouais un homme mort avançant encore ! L'espoir s'éteignait peu à peu, les peut-être, le doute, la peur soufflait sur cette loupiote vacillante. Qu'il était long cet escalier où chaque marche le rapprochait de la mort... Redresse-toi Trafalgar, t'es un pirate merde ! le Chirurgien de la Mort ! Redresse-toi putain !

Lumière aveuglante, le bleu du ciel... Un putain de bleu... Et puis son regard balaya la place..

Il avait été fou d'espérer sa venue, il était fou.. Si elle se pointait maintenant c'est vers la mort qu'elle courait. Les soldats étaient si nombreux, les navires si armés, les chaînes semblaient si lourdes.

... Tout était en place, la marine aurait une grosse surprise, elle jeta un regard à son homme, défait, il était défait. Le désespoir qu'elle put lire au fond de son regard la fit frissonner de part en part. Pensait-il qu'elle allait l'abandonner à son triste sort ? Puis soudain il releva la tête et hurla

« NE VIENS PAS! »

Tss... Comme si cela rentrait dans l'ordre du possible, des fois elle se demandait pour qui il la prenait ? Vraiment il était chou le Chirurgien de la Mort de s'inquiéter comme ça, pour elle. Oui, c'est vrai que la marine attendait quiconque viendrait de pied ferme, mais ils allaient en être pour leurs frais.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, le calme régnait.. Personne, rien... Il avait mal, son genou hurlait sous la position, Trafalgar serra la mâchoire... Il ne dirait rien, il ne dirait plus rien, il avait dit tout ce qu'y avait à dire... Ce calme, lui amenait des frissons glacés... Avait-elle compris, écouté? ... Ça ça serait une grande première... Personne... Seul... Il aurait cru que... Mais non, personne... Personne pour sauver le Chirurgien de la Mort et son équipage... Juste Mihawk-ya, en contrebas attendant l'hypothétique sauveur... Il avait même pas essayé de croiser son regard... Mihawk-ya... Le seul pour qui il avait du respect...

Regard de Mihawk sur l'avis de recherche de Blue pendant une de leurs foutues réunions de merde, regard agacé... Cris de Boa comme quoi non, elle n'irait pas tuer une femme, jamais !... Cris étranglés de Baggy " la Veuve Noire vous rigolez !" de la peur dans la voix... Doflamingo ne s'était même pas déplacé... Il avait pensé tant mieux, moins il le voyait mieux y se portait, il n'était pas encore prêt.. Et là le Faucon avait poussé l'avis de recherche devant lui, avec un drôle de truc dans les yeux, un truc inflexible, un côté t'as pas le choix là... Tain! il avait autre chose à foutre là... Mais il avait pris l'avis de recherche et laissé le dossier de la marine... Y ferait ses recherches lui-même, croire la marine et puis quoi encore!... Y avait autre chose aussi dans le regard du Faucon... Dis Mihawk tu savais... Hein, que tu savais ce qu'y allait se passer ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas mis en garde ?... Hein pourquoi ? Dis Mihawk, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu la connaissais ?...

Y avait tant de silence, juste le haut clocher qui égrainait les heures... Il s'attendait à quoi ? Un deuxième Marinford ? Il n'était pas Barbe-Blanche... Non là clairement pas... Il allait mourir... Il allait mourir entouré de bleu... Mourir entouré de soleil... C'était un peu incongru... La pluie ça aurait été plus de circonstance... Il ne lui ferait jamais d'enfants... Un autre s'en chargerait sûrement... Petit veinard...

Lui, il allait mourir comme un con, parce qu'il avait été con... Et il allait entraîner dans sa chute tous ses nakamas... Tant de vie. Il était si mauvais... Vraiment désolé pour être un si piètre capitaine... Regard dans le bleu du ciel... Ouais... Pardon... Pardon mon amour... Pardon de t'abandonner... Je voulais pas... Je sais que je t'avais promis... Mon amour faudra que tu fasses attention à toi, hein... Faudra que t'en aime un autre aussi... Et même si ça me rend jaloux comme un fou, comme un pou... Faudra que tu en aime un autre... Maintenant t'as une référence pour entendre, pour comprendre...

Putain son premier amour!... Même ça tu me l'as donné, merci pour ça... Et puis, ne redeviens pas une faucheuse, hein... Dis ça te va tellement pas... C'est tellement pas toi... Continue à chanter, continue à rire... T'es si jolie quand t'es comme ça... J't'aime tellement... Je pleurerais pas... Tu me manques tellement mon amour... Même là tu me manques... Même à cet instant j'ai que toi dans la tête... T'as été tellement importante... T'as été ma vie, mon but, mon rêve... T'a été tout mon amour... Et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte... Tu es si insupportable... Je pleurerais pas ! Trafalgar reprends-toi ! Putain ! JE PLEURERAIS PAS !

Midi approchait, son corps se tendit, son regard devint vague, le Capitaine Trafalgar D. Watel Law luttait contre les larmes... Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, et puis quoi encore, regard au loin vers la tache jaune qui se tenait immobile au milieu du port, pour la deuxième fois des militaires allaient détruire sa maison. Trafalgar dégluti, ses hommes, ses compagnons, attendaient en serrant les dents, Penguin pleurait silencieusement, une première pour lui, lui qui d'habitude était si bruyant.

L'heure tournait, Blue pouvait sentir les hommes devenir de plus en plus tendus, leur stress était palpable, le haut clocher de Marinford se mit à sonner, c'était le moment. Ils allaient faire sauter le Heart. Akainu donna le signal du départ pour cette mise en scène macabre.

« Faite le sauter ! »

Et là les explosions s'enchaînèrent dans des gerbes d'eau, nuages de poudres et de poussières, et il serra les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se briser sous la pression.

Le Heart était bringuebalé de toute part restant intact, par contre pour ce qui était de la flotte qui gardait la baie, les bateaux se mirent à flamber, et à couler sous les explosions violentes. En l'espace de cinq minutes la flotte de l'amiral avait été réduite à néant.

Blue ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Là-haut Akainu fulminait, Trafalgar avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« trouvez-les, tuez-les ! Ils sont ici ! »

Mais quel imbécile, bien sûr qu'ils étaient là, et depuis deux jours en plus, les ânes... Mais rien de possible avant. Trop, beaucoup trop d'imprévus, la marine avait disséminé l'équipage partout... Impossible... Trop de gens, de temps de voyages.. Fallait que ça soit rapide... Impossibilité de voir Trafalgar, de le rassurer... Elle avait essayé... Et puis l'effet de surprise était important.. Et heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait pété un plomb... Il l'avait massacré... Là y aurait pas de quartier !...

Une musique stridente s'échappa des haut-parleurs, elle fut mélangée avec les battements lents du clocher...

Là-bas en face, si loin, sur les remparts une silhouette fine apparut, droite fière. Les soldats se tournèrent pour lui faire face, les doigts sur la gâchette, les sabres au clair. Elle se mit à rire, sorte de rire démoniaque. Elle était là... Elle était venue... Venue le chercher, venue le sauver... Elle écoutait jamais rien... Là faudrait suivre le mouvement...

Elle tira sur sa cigarette, un mouvement de doigt, il tourna dans les airs un instant au-dessus de sa tête, accompagné d'un pas de danse. Un nouveau rire, plus effrayant encore, et puis elle sauta dans la foule de marine, le long manteau noir, trop grand pour elle battant dans son dos comme les ailes d'un oiseaux de proie. Elle avait mis son manteau, il l'avait oublié sur son bateau un jour de beau temps, un jour ensoleillé, un jour heureux. Il y avait eu de la musique, il y avait eu des rires, il l'avait aimé ce jour là... Trafalgar, c'est pas le moment là !... Il avait envie de lui hurler de se sauver, de partir de fuir... Mais ça servirait à rien... Pire qu'une mule pour certains trucs.. Avec lui pire qu'une mule !

« ABATTEZ-LA ! » Trafalgar eut un frisson et une montée de bile.

Blue eut un petit rire étranglé, un homme se mit à lui parler.

« ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur soldat. Surveillez-les ! »

Elle hocha la tête avec raideur et se pencha derrière chaque prisonnier pour tirer sur les chaînes en faisant du bruit.

Le vent se mit à murmurer, et à rire, sorte de rire pervers et enfantin, imprécations, malédictions faites aux soldats, menus des souffrances qu'ils allaient recevoir. Certains soldats se mirent à hurler, crevant de peur contre cet adversaire invisible, et pourtant si présent, si pesant, redoutable. Le capitaine des Heart se mit à scruter la place, la cherchant inlassablement, où était-elle bon sang ?! Blue disparaissait trop vite, juste une ombre floue et le sang dans son sillage... C'était quoi la suite ? C'était quand ? Blue allait faire ça comment ? Y étaient où les autres ? Pourquoi y avait qu'elle ?... Bon, là ça servait à rien de se poser ce genre de questions, vraiment à rien ... Pour l'instant il avait rien à dire sur le plan, vu qu'il le connaissait pas... Bordélique et imprévisible, il devait s'attendre à tout... Insupportable...

Des coups de feu retentirent, les canonniers postés sur les premiers remparts tombèrent un à un, gisant dans des mares de sang, exécution sommaire d'une balle dans la tête.

Ah intelligent... Ses nakamas devaient être postés à des points stratégiques... C'est drôle, il ne l'avait jamais vu stratège... Hum... Alors, elle avait concocté quoi dans sa tête pour lui sauver la peau ?

Trafalgar observait du coin de l'œil l'amiral en chef. Akainu fulminait, il le savait bien pourtant, les pirates du Chevaucheur pouvaient se montrer impitoyables... Tuer ne leur posait pas de problèmes, aucun. À ce niveau-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés... Bordélique, imprévisible, la douceur incarnée et si impitoyable parfois et là il la découvrait stratège... Sa femme était si changeante... Insupportable.. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un soupir amusé, attirant l'attention de l'amiral en chef sur lui.

Son prisonnier était perdu dans ses pensées, son regard avait changé aussi. Il avait cru l'avoir brisé, les marches avaient fait leur office avait-il pensé quand le Chirurgien de la Mort était apparu dans le soleil matinal et avait posé son regard sur la place. Il avait vraiment vu le désespoir sur les traits et dans le regard du pirate. Mais maintenant non, l'homme enchaîné à ses côtés n'avait plus ce regard. Il semblait presque amusé. Des explosions retentirent à nouveau et les portes reliant la place au bâtiment sautèrent avec fracas, les murs s'écroulant, les débris empêchant les renforts d'arriver. La petite pute était bien préparée. Elle avait monté un plan qui tenait la route, saloperie de pirate. Et il ne put empêcher de laisser échapper sa colère.

« la petite salope ! »

Rictus de la part du Chirurgien.

« langage... » avec le sourire mauvais en prime, dans les yeux du pirate dansait une lueur malsaine.

« rêve pas Chirurgien ! Regarde comme on va l'attraper vivante ! »

Des idées, des envies plus que funestes dansaient sous le crâne de l'amiral du quartier général, il voulait briser cet homme, il voulait le détruire, il voulait tout détruire. Et là l'idée germa, oui la prendre vivante, pour la laisser aux bons soins de ses hommes sous les yeux du Chirurgien, la remettre à sa place de petite pute.

Le corps du Chirurgien se tendit et son regard coula sur Akainu, la brute avait une aura si noire, si malsaine qu'il eut une sensation désagréable, et hurla

« TE FAIS PAS PRENDRE ! »

Blue fronça les sourcils, son regard pris de la hauteur. Trafalgar était sérieux, elle regarda Akainu, ouais ok, c'était sérieux... Elle connaissait ce genre d'aura... Bah si ça arrivait ce serait facile de s'en sortir... Mais, tss il était chou quand même.

Et là dans le murmure du vent « ... ok... T'inquiète.. » et le corps du chirurgien se détendit.

« tu ne l'attraperas jamais maintenant. » la tarte qu'il se reçut dans la tronche faillit lui décoller la tête, mais ça valait le coup... Nan vraiment, ça valait le coup...

Bon la phase deux était achevée, elle se posta un peu en retrait de l'échafaud et se perdit dans son ombre, la musique s'était tue, les hommes immobiles, le silence pesant. Ennemi invisible, contre qui se battre ? Contre quoi ? Le sniper avait fait des dégâts monstrueux, les explosions laissaient sur le carreau un nombre de marines impressionnant et pourtant pas un pirates contre qui se battre. Juste cette ombre noire insaisissable qui les tuait sans remords, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

C'était la partie la plus délicate, elle devrait être rapide, invisible. Rien ne devrait transparaître, tout garder ne rien laisser passer, aucune émotion juste le boulot, ne penser à rien d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration, le signal allait bientôt être lancé, c'était le moment... Maintenant! Blue pris entre ses doigts deux photos, la première explosa en un petit pof et une clé apparu dans un nuage, elle disparu, la cape de marine qu'elle portait tombant sur le sol.

Et là l'enfer sur terre se déchaîna, la musique explosa en même temps que les explosions, les tirs et les geysers de sang.

Il y eut un petit clic, et ses chaînes tombèrent au sol, un petit pof et il eut Kikoku en main.

« Room »

Ils étaient bas de l'échafaud ses nakamas les attendaient libérés de leurs chaînes se battant déjà avec l'arrière-garde... Ils se mirent tous à courir comme des dératés en direction du port. Ne pas se retourner, Akainu les talonnait.

Les schambles et les Room s'enchaînaient pour éviter les météorites de lave qu'Akainu leur balançait avec persistance, ils taillaient dans le vif rapidement. Se barrer, se tirer de là était leur seule pensée, se battre ne servirait à rien... Explosions soldats projetés en l'air... Ombre noire se battant toujours dans le coin de l'œil...

Regard sur Blue, regard droit, visage fermé, concentré à l'extrême... Et il se rendit compte qu'il sentait le vent tout autour de lui... Barrière protectrice.. Et ça mine de rien ça l'agaça... Mais ils allaient le faire, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait le faire. Pour vivre, c'était leur seule option... Et puis il y eut Mihawk-ya là devant eux... Humpfff... Là c'était un peu la merde... Beaucoup même...

Le Grand corsaire tenait son épée monstrueuse bien droite en face de lui en ne le quittant pas du regard... et dans un battement de cils il y eut Blue assise sur le plat de la lame... Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté..

« descends de là gamine...» heu ...

« comme si petit busard...»...

... Heu sa femme venait de traiter Mihawk de busard...

« Blue... Heu chais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Là...»

« alors comme ça Chirurgien de la Mort, les rumeurs sont vraies...»

« heu ouais... C'est ma femme... mais..» coup d'œil en arrière, Akainu n'était pas loin... Et y se radinait plutôt vite d'ailleurs... C'était pas le moment de prendre le thé là... Mais non Mihawk lui demanda surpris...

« en bonne et du forme ? »

« ... Nan... »

« et pourquoi, serais-tu trop lâche pour faire les choses biens pour une fois ? »

« attends là... ça viens pas de moi...»

« non ? »

« si... Elle comprend rien... Une vrai palourde ! »

Mihawk-ya éclata de rire... Heu là, ça y est le grand corsaire, Œil de Faucon avait pété un plomb, il riait d'un rire franc, amusé en plein champ de bataille... Non là y avait un truc qui allait pas, qui collait pas, qui savait pas... Regard sur femme, c'est vrai qu'elle les rendait tous dingues d'une manière où d'une autre..

« palourde.. Excellent chirurgien.. C'est tout à fait ça.. Faudra que tu me racontes ça... Si tu t'en sors...»

Le regard du grand corsaire avait changé.. Blue toujours assise sur la lame se pencha sur le visage du faucon et l'embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez en lui attrapant la nuque... Et le grand corsaire s'affala sur lui-même... Murmure à l'oreille désolée petit busard, à la prochaine... Y venait de se passer quoi là ?

Le sous-marin avait disparu, mais alors avec quoi se tirer ? Et y avait soudain une putain de purée de pois... Oh eux aussi ils était venu... Et ça se déroulait comme ça... Dingue...

Dans la brume qui s'était levée deux ombres les attendaient, les équipages se battant de leur côté pour leur faciliter le passage. Il eut un sourire, Chapeau de paille était venu et pour une fois n'avait pas foutu le bordel, ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche... Ouais un truc de fou... Y c'était passé quoi entre ces deux là pour arriver à ce résultat ? Jambes gigantesque écrasant tout sur leurs passage, explosions de plantes carnivores où filets protégeant les abords des navires, tornades où des soldats hurlaient, et robot géant renvoyant les boulets du peu de canons encore en état de marche, non vraiment une partie de l'équipage des Mugiwara s'en donnait à cœur joie...

Ils sautèrent tous d'un même élan sur les navires, il y eut un coup de brust, un avis de tempête, et ils disparurent tous dans le ciel bleu.

* * *

A suivre...


	28. Chapitre 28 Grosses conneries

chapitre 28

Grosses conneries...

* * *

Après l'évasion, ils avaient fui, les équipages se retrouvant mélangés sur les deux navires. Okpo lui avait montré une photo, aux milieu de gerbe d'eau il y avait le Heart, Trafalgar ouvrit grand les yeux. Le marin de Blue lui fit un sourire et jeta l'image à la mer, il eut un gros pof, une sorte de nuage bleu, des éclaboussures et le sub se retrouva là, devant ses yeux en pleine mer, derrière lui ses nakamas pleuraient, il pouvait entendre les braillements des autres sur le Sunny.

« Nous avons vérifié l'intérieur, pour d'éventuels mouchards, tout semble ok. »

Comme si il allait prendre ça, pour argent comptant. Il eut une Room, un scan, et il se mit à passer au peigne fin son navire, précautions... De toute façon la marine comptait le détruire, et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils auraient dépensé de l'énergie et de l'argent pour mettre sous surveillance un navire condamné. Mais il était vrai qu'avec la marine on ne savait jamais. Ils étaient cons et stupides alors mieux valait être sûr. Précautions mieux valait deux fois qu'une. Mais en effet son sous-marin était clean.

Ensuite ils avaient trouvé une petite île tranquille. Une petite île sans histoire. Blue s'était bien sûr moquée de lui comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, aussi stupide... Ouais ouais ouais y savait... Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux de sa pirate, un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle continuait toujours avec ce même regard, alors là pour la faire taire, il l'avait juste attrapée dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée, une galoche baveuse un truc gourmand avide... Et puis il s'était tourné vers tous les pirates présents et il leur avait simplement dit

« Merci »

Parce que oui, là la dette était plutôt énorme... Le truc colossal... Alors oui, il pouvait bien dire ça, c'était tellement vrai... Merci les gars, merci les potes, merci Mugiwara-ya, merci Zoro, merci Ito, merci con de déserteur ouais même ça .. Merci con de déserteur et .. Merci mon amour... Merci merci merci... Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de mes nakamas, de les avoir tous sauvé merci pour ça à jamais... Merci d'avoir sauvé ma maison, merci pour le Heart... Merci... Merci d'avoir sauvé ma peau de gros mauvais, de minable, de si piètre capitaine... Merci... Et là tous ses nakamas dans le même mouvement baissèrent la tête vers le sol et il y eut un

« Merci, nous avons une dette à jamais...»

Oui c'était tout à fait ça... Putain ! Il aimait pas les dettes ! Mais c'était tout à fait ça... Et puis ils s'agenouillèrent tous dans le même mouvement.. Et lui là, le seul encore debout.. Mais oui ... Mais s'agenouiller.. Si pourtant, là ça méritait... Mais... Voix sonore de sa femme

« Y a pas de quoi, les gars... ça fait partie du deal... T'as vu Môsieur le pirate... Moi, mes plans y fonctionnent... » elle avait le nez en l'air et un sourire en coin amusé, fier... Contente d'elle... Ouais elle pouvait...

« C'est pas que tu te foutrais un peu de la gueule de mes plans ?...»

« Oh j'me permettrais pas Môsieur le pirate... Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça en passant » et Blue lui posa son chapeau sur la tête d'une manière si nonchalante... Tss...

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra si fort contre lui... Vagues de soulagement intense... Il avait eu si peur. Même pas la peur de mourir, non ça... Y voulait pas, mais ça lui faisait pas peur... Un pirate peut mourir de tant de façon. Grand Line, c'était l'enfer, fallait pas avoir la peur de mourir, et d'une certaine façon pour oser franchir cette ligne fallait p'tet même avoir un désir de mort... Non vraiment pas la peur de mourir... La peur quand elle était apparu sur les remparts qu'elle, elle meurt... Qu'elle, elle disparaisse par sa faute... La peur et même temps... Putain ! Il en avait mare d'avoir peur tout le temps là, à l'intérieur... Un trouillard, un vrai gros froussard finalement...

Après y avaient eu les explications du plan... Vraiment dingue le plan.. Tout l'équipage du Chevaucheur s'y étaient mis et avaient risqué leur peau pour eux pendant deux putains de jours... Putain ! Elle était dingue !...

Deux jours à les chercher dans les méandres de la base, deux jours pour tout mettre en place... Ouais infiltration au sein de la plus grosse base de la marine juste pour récupérer Kikoku et son chapeau... Eux elle avait pas pu avant, désolée, c'était trop la merde... Heu désolée?... Elle était dingue!...

C'est grâce à la petite Yara qu'il avait encore le Heart, une sacrement bonne artificière la crevette et puis ça aide d'avoir un homme-poisson pour poser les charges qu'on a piquées sur des navires en pleine mer... Infiltration sur le futur champ de bataille, en se souvenant de où les mines avaient été cachées pour récupérer le Heart. Okpo avait eu peur de pas y arriver le Heart était gros, et puis Yara en avait mis une sacrée dose...

Clone de vent pas tout à fait au point d'où son manteau pour faire diversion. Manteau qu'elle lui avait aussi rendu en lui disant qu'elle avait du vider les poches, mais que tout était sur le Chevaucheur.. Et que d'ailleurs y gardait des trucs bien louches au fond de ses poches... Ça ça l'avait fait rire... Le con de déserteur avait juste hoché la tête quand il avait demandé pour le sniper...

Y avait aussi eu l'explication pour Mihawk-ya, et oui la capsule de gaz somnifère foudroyant dans la bouche pour le au cas où l'adversaire soit trop gros, était une idée de génie, même si c'était ultra fourbe... Se battre n'était pas le but avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire... Non, ils étaient le but.. Tous, eux, et tout ce qui représentait et faisait les Heart pirates... Putain comme il était chanceux d'avoir une femme aussi dingue... Hum...

Après y avait eu le temps qui s'écoule de nouveau, des nouveaux souvenirs qui se créent, se laver se soigner, la fête, la bouffe, la vie, des tas de rires, des tas de bisous, caresses étreintes... Impossible de la lâcher, et pareil pour Blue finalement ce besoin de se toucher, de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, la présence de l'autre, de savoir l'autre là, vivant...

L'adrénaline retombant certains de ses nakamas avaient fondu en larmes, d'autres s'étaient écroulés de fatigue... Il avait entendu des rires hystériques, des hurlements de gratitude, des plus jamais ça, des j'arrête... Pas de soucis les gars, y comprenait... Après il lui avait fait l'amour, avec de nouveau dans sa tête l'envie de lui faire un môme, parce que ça serait lui le petit veinard et personne d'autre...

Et maintenant... Là y avait juste cette amertume... Ces grosses vagues d'amertumes qui déferlaient en lui... Humpfff... Devait être un peu fatigué là, un peu à bout...

La nuit était tombée, adossé à un palmier il sirotait une bière, Blue endormie la tête sur son ventre, son corps entre ses jambes, ses bras enserrant ses hanches... Regard sur sa femme... Hum nan Trafalgar, elle a dit nan... Il arrivait pas à comprendre.. A comprendre plein de trucs.. Soupir interne..

Elle l'aimait, oh oui elle l'aimait, alors pourquoi elle avait dit non?.. Et lui pourquoi il arrivait pas à... A quoi ? A passer outre, à encaisser... Nan Trafalgar, regarde-la... C'est pas grave... Cette femme t'aime si fort qu'elle a sauvé tout ce qu'y était important... Oui mais pourquoi alors ?... Nan arrête Trafalgar, elle a dit non, c'est comme ça... Maintenant là, c'est comme ça... Faut plus penser à ça... Soupir interne...

« Elle a eu peur tu sais. » Zoro s'était assis près de lui et regardait la plage, le sabreur tourna la tête regard sur Blue... Roronoa était irrité, en colère un truc retenu.

« ... »

« Ouais elle en a crevé de peur... Peur de pas y arriver, encore... Peur de te perdre, perdre l'être cher à Marinford, encore... Bien Chirurgien.. Pas mal.. Tu fais pas beaucoup d'erreurs mais quand tu fais toi.. C'est dantesque.. Ouais elle a crevé de peur... Te fait plus avoir comme ça, franchement, tu crains de t'être fait avoir comme ça... »

« ... »

Le sous-entendu était énorme... Ou alors y se faisait des idées... Le sabreur lui lança un regard sombre.

Trafalgar n'aimait pas vraiment l'intérêt que portait Zoro pour sa demoiselle et ce depuis le premier jour, il l'avait prévenu, mais l'autre en avait toujours rien à péter... Et puis il avait raison.. Tiens, il y avait pas pensé à ça .. à Ace... Pas une seconde... Non, juste à sa gueule, ses nakamas et elle... Mais dans l'esprit de Blue ça avait fait forcement dû passer... Ouais.. Regard sur sa pirate... Oh si Zoro, il en faisait des erreurs avec elle, pleins, des tas et .. Oui là-dessus aussi t'as raison, des dantesques.. Et elle... Elle encaissait... Et elle était toujours là... Alors tu vois Trafalgar, c'est pas grave... Hum... Et pourtant si c'était grave... Pour lui c'était grave, ça, c'était pas acceptable...

« ... Tu sais bien que... »

« ça n'a rien à voir, j'aime bien Blue, j'ai du respect pour elle Chirurgien ! Et ça m'emmerde qu'à cause de ta stupidité, elle se retrouve dans des situations de merde ! »

« ... »

Il trouvait rien à dire pour contrer ça... Et il aimait pas. Puis sans prévenir Roronoa se leva et disparu dans les entrailles de son navire.

Tout le monde dormait, toujours adossé à son palmier, le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira... Il fallait dormir, il était épuisé, il fallait dormir... Il n'y arrivait pas trop de trucs dans sa tête, trop d'émotions, de sensations contradictoires, il arrivait pas à se calmer, il arrivait pas à tout faire redescendre ... Trafalgar faut que tu dormes... Nouveau soupir.

Zoro n'avait pas tort, Trafalgar le savait, quelque chose tournait dans sa tête... Un début de, une sorte de.. Y savait pas quoi... C'était de nouveau un peu le chaos là.. Quelque chose d'un peu paradoxal, oui c'était sa demoiselle, sa pirate, son amour, il l'aimait, ok... Il était vivant et libre... Il aurait dû ressentir une joie intense un truc dans ce genre-là... Et y ressentait ce truc-là... Mon dieu oui, merci, vivant, tous vivants ... Encore vivant, vivant et avec elle... Mais y avait pas que ça... Non, ça ça aurait été trop simple... Tss, même lui des fois il se trouvait agaçant, même lui des fois y se comprenait pas... Parce que au milieu de tout ce bonheur y avait...

Le souvenir lors de son séjour dans les cachots du petit mot... Et ce foutu mot avait fait surgir une sorte de doute, presque de la rage, une putain de colère... Ouais une putain de rage que lui-même ne comprenait pas, ce non lui laissait un goût si amer... Ce petit mot lui retournait la tête...

La bête dans ses entrailles s'en foutait de ça, la bête dormait, la bête n'avait fait que ronronner depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, même pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, juste ce ronronnement heureux soulagé, cette envie de lui faire des p'tits et depuis la bête dormait ... Fais pareil Trafalgar, écoute ta bestiole interne, dors !... Humpfff... Il comprenait pas pourquoi Blue lui avait fait ça...

Putain! Pourquoi ce non ? Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ?... Vague d'amertume, vague de tristesse... Et pourtant elle était venu à la rescousse, elle lui avait sauvé la peau, alors pourquoi ce doute et cette amertume ? Ou alors un côté aigre-doux plutôt... Un truc de cet ordre-là, et peut-être pas vraiment dans cet ordre.

Dans sa tête y avait plus que ce non, ce non qui tournait, ce non qui lui broyait le cœur, ce non qu'il comprenait pas... Putain de mot de trois lettres, il le détestait... Arrête dors, tu verras ça plus tard, t'es vivant tu pourras lui redemander, demain est un autre jour... Et puis quoi encore, lui redemander pour se prendre une nouvelle fois le mur ? Pour souffrir encore ? ... Ce non... Cet orgueil bafoué... Cette peur qui revenait à la charge... Sensations d'être à vif, de vouloir hurler, crier pleurer, même de supplier...

Putain ! Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne pleure et ne supplie pas ! Vague de colère se mélangeant à l'amertume... Ce petit mot était en train de le rendre fou là à l'intérieur... Maintenant c'était des voix qui lui murmuraient dans la tête... Il les écoutait toutes assez objectivement, il devait bien se l'avouer... Il était habitué... Il était fou, il le savait... Soupir...

Trafalgar réfléchissait en la regardant... Depuis quand ressentait-il ça ? Depuis quand ? Que faire pour ne plus avoir peur ? Il détestait cette sensation... Il détestait le fait de sentir si faible... Il détestait les trucs que ça faisait remonter... Tout ça c'était de sa faute à elle ! Cette femme était en train de le détruire... De détruire ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu, ce pourquoi il avait survécu... Parce que objectivement, si il s'était fait avoir, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas concentré, qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs... Arrête !... Qu'elle l'avait rendu mou, qu'elle avait fait tomber bien trop de murs, de barrières, ces murs et ces barrières étaient nécessaires pour sa survie...

Là il avait envie de la tuer... Arrête ! Elle t'aime ! Tu l'aimes, c'est la femme de ta vie, c'est juste ton orgueil qui parle... Si il la tuait tout ça disparaîtrait... Tss comme si... Cette peur disparaîtrait. Et y aurait quoi à la place ?... Tain ! Il s'était même rallié à sa bannière ! Cette femme était en train de dézinguer son ego, elle avait détruit son rêve, Ban avait raison... Et pourtant, Ban n'avait pas été choqué, quand il leur avait annoncé leur deal comme elle appelait ça.. Certains avaient demandé à partir, peu finalement... Une alliée comme la Veuve Noire, pouvait aider... La preuve... Humpfff...

Cette femme, cette pirate était venue les sauver, y pourrait jamais la tuer, elle avait sauvé ses nakamas, si y faisait ça, là y serait le pire du pire... Arrête !... Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'avait pas besoin qu'on le sauve! Le Chirurgien de la Mort connaissait et acceptait les risques et les nakamas du Chirurgien de la Mort aussi... T'es vraiment con... Soupir... Si il la tuait il perdrait ses nakamas... Le respect de ses nakamas... Arrête !...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'avait pas peur ! Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne s'agenouillait devant personne !... Les voix dans sa tête lui hurlaient tant de chose... Fais-le ! Arrête! Vas-y, là elle s'y attend pas. T'es taré, elle t'a sauvé! Justement !... Tu l'aimes ! Elle te détruit, fais-le ! Elle t'aime ! C'est la femme de ta vie ! Elle a dit non fais-le ! Tue la ! Tue la! Tue la !... Il bougea à peine, se penchant juste pour la serrer dans ses bras... Il sentait les cheveux doux sous ses doigts...

Elle s'était réveillée mais n'avait pas bougé, la tête contre son ventre, elle s'accrochait à lui si fort... Elle était pas si grande en fait, pourquoi dans sa tête il l'imaginait si grande, si importante ? Elle avait pas tant de force non plus... Non pas tant de force que ça dans les bras... Et pourtant il savait qu'elle le serrait de toute sa force, il sentait les muscles tétaniser sous l'effort... La tuer serait si facile, il connaissait tous ses points faibles, alors pourquoi la voyait-il si forte ?...

Le séjour dans les cachots avait fait remonter trop de trucs, il avait regardé ses souvenirs avec objectivité, et la conclusion c'était qu'elle le détruisait ! Elle le détruisait depuis toujours ! Tue la ! L'amour détruit, tu le sais ! Cette femme.. Voix dans sa tête TA FEMME ! Non... Pas ma femme...

Elle se fout de ta gueule, veut te voir ramper !... Vague d'amertume... La tuer ou rester avec pour toujours, la suivre comme un brave clébard... Comme ce connard de déserteur... Ouais ramper... Devenir son chien.. JAMAIS ! TUE LA! T'as pas d'autre choix !... La laisser partir était impossible, la peur resterait... La savoir vivante mais ailleurs le détruirait, l'avait déjà détruit... Pour reconstruire pas d'autre choix que de la tuer, en plus ça assombrirait bien sa réputation, Trafalgar Law dit le Chirurgien de la Mort a tué la Veuve Noire... Mais dis, elle l'avait pas sauvé ? Si... Mais dis, c'était pas sa nana ? Si... Oh putain ! Ouais, il imaginait même les réactions, et ça le faisait sourire... Oui, il lui avait dit adieu sur cet échafaud...

Mais n'importe quoi Trafalgar ! Y a pas deux heures tu voulais lui faire un môme, il lui avait peut-être fait un môme d'ailleurs... Il était vraiment secoué... Tiens sa bestiole venait de se réveiller et y avait qu'un glapissement plaintif et apeuré, presque terrifié, non sa bestiole aimait pas du tout, sa bestiole voulait pas ça... Et pourtant... Tuer l'amour de sa vie... Il se voyait soupeser l'idée... Il savait que si il faisait ça il perdrait ses nakamas à jamais... Une vie pour une vie... Tss... Voyons Trafalgar arrête d'être stupide !... Sa vie de capitaine des Heart avec les nakamas qu'il s'était choisi, avec ses plus proches compagnons et amis, contre la vie de cette femme... Il pondérait...

Murmures

« Tu m'avais promis... »

Il la serrait toujours dans ses bras, le corps de la femme était tremblant, la voix triste, ouais tant de tristesse dans la voix, regard sur la capitaine pirate. Elle avait dû sentir son regard sur elle, elle releva la tête sans se décoller de lui et il y eut le bleu... Et là, il se prit la tarte la plus magistrale de sa vie.

Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait... Ce qu'une partie de lui lui ordonnait de faire... Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... Peut-être...

Murmure

« Dis Trafalgar... Tu me feras pas mal hein ?... Je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal...»

... Lui faire mal... Fatiguée d'avoir mal... Heu... Il lui ferait forcément mal, la mort fait mal... Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté... Un côté instant décisif... Il regardait juste le bleu. Ce bleu brillant, lumineux. La voix était triste mais pas le bleu, le bleu savait quelque chose, le bleu n'avait pas peur de lui... Le bleu attendait, s'y attendait... Et pire l'acceptait... Cette femme s'attendait à ça... ça la surprenait pas... Heu, pourquoi ? Elle baissa de nouveau les paupières... Tant mieux, là il avait un peu de mal avec ce bleu. Il la senti même resserrer sa prise sur ses hanches... Heu...

Murmure

« En plus de tricher... T'es un menteur... »

... Menteur... Il lui avait jamais menti, il l'avait même prévenu au tout début... Il l'avait prévenu que c'était dangereux pour elle... Un sourire malsain monta au coin de sa bouche, il retroussa même le nez de dégoût... Il avait envie de la virer de là. De plus sentir son poids contre lui... Plus sentir cette chaleur... Elle le dégoûtait.. Voix dans sa tête... Ah bon, t'es sûr de ça? C'est elle qui te dégoûte, ou c'est toi, hein Trafalgar? Tu pourras jamais la tuer... T'as jamais pu la tuer.. Maintenant c'est trop tard, et tu le sais, hein Trafalgar... Là t'as raté ta chance...

Il se disait même pas qu'il aurait pas dû... Il se disait que là c'était trop tard... Parce que perdre Bépo ? Perdre Sachi, Penguin Ban et tous les autres... Parce que ça, ça passerait jamais. On tue pas son sauveur, en faisant ça il retirait toutes chances à ses nakamas pour remercier, pour payer et ça vu la taille de la dette... Et de nouveau la voix... Ça tu le sais Trafalgar que ça passera jamais... Tsssk... Ouais, il aurait peut-être dû la tuer, mais il avait raté le coche...

Murmure

« Ce n'était pas la peine de mentir... »

Elle y tenait à son mensonge cette femme... Mais non, il lui avait jamais menti... Elle était minable en fait, lui trouvant des torts qu'il n'avait pas... Juste une fille comme toutes les autres finalement... Juste détestable... C'est toi qui est minable, détestable... Tu t'en rends compte au moins...

« Tsss.. »

Il savait que au moment où il la lâcherait ce serait la fin... Alors la lâche pas !... Lâche la et tue la ! Maintenant !... Grognement plaintif, image mentale de lui même et d'une grosse bestiole, un putain de tigre le retenant par son manteau, le tirant en arrière de toute sa force en feulant désespérément et le regard de l'animal, oh putain ! La terreur dans les yeux de cet animal... Lâche la!..

Il n'y arrivait pas... Au contraire, il se voyait resserrer sa prise... Lâche la ! Voix dans sa tête se répondant à lui-même... Non !... Il ferait pas ça à ses nakamas... Il était peut-être égoïste, peut-être un enculé, le pire des bâtards et le pire des enfoirés, mais il ferait pas ça à ses nakamas... Alors il lui restait quoi comme choix ? Hurlement interne LE CHIEN !...

« Je t'ai jamais menti ! » sa voix était si froide, polaire... Et la tension dans sa voix... Fil du rasoir...

« Ah... c'est ça pour toi prendre soin de ce qu'y t'appartient ? »

Heu... Claque magistrale bis... Oui il lui avait dit ça... Il l'avait soumise, brutalisée à l'en faire saigner alors qu'elle portait son enfant... Et après lui avait dit ça en guise d'excuse, pour la rassurer... Pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui, de la suite... Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme tout ceux qui avaient croisé sa route... Elle lui avait répondu quoi cette nana ? Hum... Elle lui avait répondu tranquille en lui caressant la joue d'une manière tendre et douce... Nous verrons, nous verrons bien... Elle le savait déjà. Qu'il y penserait intensément, elle savait déjà qu'il voudrait la tuer... Et malgré ça, elle était restée... Heu... Elle était folle... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?.. Puisqu'elle lui avait dit non... Alors pourquoi faire ça ?... Pourquoi jouer sa vie avec lui ? Hein Blue, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon maître m'a expliqué qu'un jour peut-être je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui ferait quelque chose là »

Elle lui posa la main sur son cœur, il le sentait palpiter calmement sous sa main, ce rythme lent, il sentait sa chaleur... Et l'idée de faire un mess lui traversa l'esprit... Ouais, lui déchirer le cœur lentement... Un juste retour à l'envoyeur... Tain ! Sa bestiole venait de le mordre... Voix de la pirate... Il recroisa son regard... C'était fou cette lumière douce dans le bleu... Pourquoi toujours cette lumière dans le bleu, alors qu'elle savait ?...

« Et que pour celui-là, je devrais aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de tout.. Ensuite il a ajouté qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un seul... Tu es celui-là... et je t'appartiens... Alors... Juste me fais pas mal... C'est tout ce que je demande... Je sais que t'en est capable... T'es le Chirurgien de la Mort après tout... C'est drôle.. »

Heu... Drôle ?... Heu nan c'était pas drôle... La situation n'avait rien de drôle... Regard sur Blue.. Putain! Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, un truc entre l'amusement et la mélancolie... Un truc complètement incongru... Un truc tendre, un truc doux et vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... Rugissement interne, qui ébranlait tout, qui balayait tout... Il cligna des yeux...

Heu... Elle était complètement cinglée sa nana... Même pas peur de ça... Lui donnant ça aussi... Lui donnant ce droit là... Me donne pas ce droit là mon amour.. Je suis trop fou pour avoir un droit pareil... Je risque de l'utiliser...

« Quoi donc ? » il lui caressait les cheveux, il n'avait toujours pas desserré sa prise

« J'ai ma pirate interne qui me hurle de fuir... De m'envoler... De te tuer aussi...»

« Et ? »

Regard bleu tendre, elle lui caressait la joue, ses doigts suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, caresse légère dans son bouc, remontant sur ses lèvres, suivant la ligne de son nez, ça le chatouillait... Toujours pas de tristesse dans le bleu... Toujours pas de peur... Elle attendait, sa demoiselle attendait... Attendait qu'il se décide, qu'il fasse son choix... Attendait qu'il daigne la tuer... Ils étaient tarés, tous les deux complètement tarés...

« à quoi bon vivre sans toi... ça reviendrait au même... »

Heu.. Regard dans le bleu... Soupir interne... Vraiment y détestait quand elle avait raison... Elle était insupportable...

* * *

« Blue ça va ? »

« Ouais Nami, ça va... »

Les filles parlaient assises à la terrasse d'un café tout en mangeant des glaces géantes, il ne s'était pas montré et se tenait juste en retrait les écoutants...

« Quoique chais pas trop … En fait... » sa demoiselle...

Tsss il aurait tellement voulu l'appeler autrement... Son incarcération avait fait resurgir l'envie, et depuis l'idée tournait et lui retournait le cerveau... Bataille de tous les instants avec les différentes facettes de lui-même... Essayant de faire disparaître cette amertume... Elle avait dit nan... Ne plus penser à ça...

Ouais, il était passé à deux doigts de l'erreur monumentale, le truc dantesque comme aurait dit Zoro... En plus il savait qu'elle l'aimait... Oui Blue l'aimait à en mourir, à en mourir de sa main.. Ouais dantesque la connerie... Il était vraiment taré, ou alors c'est elle qui le rendait encore plus fou... En plus y se comprenait pas... Pourquoi ça, ça lui retournait tellement la tête ?... Pourquoi ça, ça lui avait fait péter les plombs comme ça ?.. Pourquoi ça remuait tant de choses ?... Humpfff... Sa demoiselle avait une drôle de moue sur le visage, elle avait même froncé les sourcils... Elle paraissait vraiment.. soucieuse. En général c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Dis Nami, ça veut dire quoi le mariage en vrai ? »

Les yeux de Nami s'étaient transformés en soucoupe, sa mâchoire avait heurté le sol... Bon, il avait un peu plus de tenue, mais il était à peu près sûr, qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que la navigatrice des chapeaux de paille... Abasourdit.. Elle pensait donc elle aussi à ça... Surprise totale... Mais la question, dans son innocence le laissa perplexe. Elle devait bien savoir ce que c'était, ce que cela représentait... Non ?... Quoique... Trafalgar aurais-tu oublié son côté palourde ?... Un peu oui il devait bien l'admettre...

La navigatrice serrait Blue dans ses bras en rigolant comme une baleine. Elle se ressaisit et se rassit, puis réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Un mariage, c'est romantique... C'est ... »

« Romantique? C'est quoi romantique en vrai ? »

Nouveau heurtement de mâchoire de la part de la navigatrice... Humpf... Blue, Blue Blue.. C'est clair qu'il était le plus romantique des deux, ça l'avait toujours surpris d'ailleurs. Et rien que ça c'était pas peu dire, le Chirurgien de la Mort romantique... Rire interne sarcastique... Mais ouais voilà, Blue ne connaissait même pas le sens de ce mot en vrai.. Quand elle rajoutait en vrai c'est qu'elle avait lu des trucs qui pouvaient être diverses et variés, mais ça comme elle disait c'était pour de faux... Parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vie qu'elle avait vécu, et elle finissait en général par en vrai c'est quoi ?

« Blue, c'est beau... C'est l'amour qui se concrétise, c'est un symbole énorme... Se marier à quelqu'un... C'est un grand pas... »

Blue fronçait toujours les sourcils, son regard était devenu sombre, elle eut même une sorte de soupir... Nami continuait

« Blue pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Traffy a fait sa demande ? »

« Hum... Oui... »

L'autre se remit à lui sauter dessus en hurlant des félicitations à qui mieux mieux.. Et non Nami, les félicitations n'étaient pas de rigueur. Et là il devait bien se l'avouer il était un peu moins en colère... La pression était retombée, il était à vif cette nuit-là, épuisé mentalement, physiquement, émotionnellement... Donc ouais ça allait mieux... Enfin c'était pas la panacée non plus, nan vraiment pas l'extase... Mais bon... Elle t'aime crétin ! Elle est déjà à toi, imbécile ! Elle t'as déjà tout donné !... Ouais maintenant y s'en rendait bien compte... Mais c'était comme ça, ce non lui retournait la tête. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser... Y commençait juste...

« Oh Blue je suis si heureuse pour toi... »

Il vit le corps de Blue se raidir, elle rentra même la tête dans les épaules.

« ... »

« Tu lui a répondu oui! » regard de la navigatrice sur Blue

« … Oh ne me dit pas que tu lui as dit non ? » la concernée hocha la tête avec une moue agacée...

« Mais Blue pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? T'es dingue !... »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce truc ! C'est rien que du flan ! Ça veut rien dire ! »

« Mais si ça veut dire plein de choses .. C'est la plus belle preuve de confiance, de respect, d'amour que l'on peut faire à celui ou celle qu'on aime... C'est un serment de toujours... C'est la joie.. C'est la fête.. C'est le hurler au monde entier... »

Blue ouvrit les yeux en grand, taille soucoupe et il put l'entendre dire étonnée

« Ah c'est à ça que ça sert... »

Incompréhension dans le regard de Nami, incompréhension totale, incompréhension qu'il partageait.

« Mais... Tu as été élevée où, Blue ? »

« Dans un bordel... »

« Ah oui... Je comprends mieux... Je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. »

« Des hommes mariés, des femmes mariées, des pirates mariés, j'en ai vu à la toque... »

« Hein ? »

« J'en ai croisé plein... Y en avait plein... Alors à quoi bon faire ça... Ce n'est vraiment pas... ça empêche pas la trahison... Chais pas... Comprends pas bien... D'où je viens ça n'a aucune valeur... »

« D'où tu viens peut-être... Mais et lui ?... Peut-être que d'où il vient c'est très important ?... »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Mais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit... Je dois y aller, à plus Blue... » et la navigatrice parti en courant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et merde... C'est vrai il n'avait pas pensé à ça... D'où elle venait, son erreur venait de là... Elle avait pas dit non pour le voir ramper... Elle avait dit non parce que c'était rien qu'une palourde émotionnelle avec des standards tordus... Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle comprenait rien. C'était bizarre mais cette constatation l'apaisa tout de suite, plus de colère, plus de rage plus d'amertume... Non plus rien de tout ça... Il se rendit compte que si il en était là, c'était de sa faute à lui... Il avait voulu aller trop vite, il fallait expliquer certaines choses à Blue, des choses qui pour lui allaient de soi et là il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui avait balancé ça la veille de son départ, blam prends-toi ça dans la tronche... "épouse-moi !"... Pas veux-tu m'épouser, pas accorde-moi ta main, pas deviens ma femme .. non, lui ... L'ordre direct "épouse-moi !" ... Réponse blam non... Il allait pas bien ce jour là.

Vu son parcours, il aurait dû se douter que pour elle tout ça, comme elle le disait si bien, c'était du flan, ça n'avait aucune importance, aucune valeur... Un point de vue tout autre de la chose. Cette constatation avait un gout amer, pour lui ça voulait dire tellement de choses, symbole, serment auquel il croyait encore... Ouais c'était si important... Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con !... Putain, pourquoi il lui avait pas demander ça comme ça: deviens ma femme... Là elle aurait dit oui, là elle aurait compris...

Putain, il avait failli la tuer... Il était vraiment taré... Il avait failli la tuer pour un malentendu, un truc de l'ordre du quiproquo... Il avait failli tuer la femme qu'il aimait aux plus profonds de ses tripes à cause de son ego de mec qui se croyait bafoué... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con, ouais stupide... Il pensait qu'il allait devenir son chien.. Mais n'importe quoi ! Elle lui avait même donné le droit de mort. Elle lui avait tout donné et lui aussi s'en était même pas rendu compte...

Il méritait des claques, mais quel blaireau... Et si cette nuit-là, il était passé outre ses nakamas, outre la dette, que sa folie avait pris le dessus et qu'il l'avait fait... Frissons glacés, douche froide, espèce de taré ! Il méritait pire que des claques... Si perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas Blue partir d'un pas léger vers l'intérieur de la ville. Et quand il s'en rendit compte, il ne chercha pas non plus à la rattraper... Non là fallait un peu digérer...

* * *

Tain ! Eustass faisait vraiment chier ! Il avait autre chose à foutre que se foutre sur la gueule avec ce con. Il y allait franchement, en plus... Tss... Le Chirurgien de La Mort modela une grande Room, il fallait abréger ce combat, où il allait être en retard. Une explosion retenti non loin des deux combattants, puis ce fut une musique hurlante, un truc rapide et violent, Trafalgar sentait les basses résonner en lui... Tss il connaissait ce mode opératoire... Sa pirate était déjà dans le coin, et semblait être elle aussi en plein combat. Il devait être un peu à la bourre. Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage du Chirurgien de La Mort.

Dans sa tête Eustass Kidd avait un sourire en coin, il connaissait ce sourire, le combat se finirait là. Il savait pourquoi, pour qui le Chirurgien souriait, qui pouvait le rendre heureux comme ça... Soupir interne. Ouais le Chirurgien était si heureux... Il rengaina même son putain de nodachi...

« Hum... Désolé Eustass-ya, mais là c'est juste que j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver, tu me mets en retard...»

Il ne courait pas, mais Kidd pouvait sentir l'impatience dans le pas rapide. Là-bas c'était toujours autant le bordel, la musique hurlait, les explosions s'enchaînaient le combat semblait enragé. Le Chirurgien s'était figé, crispation de mâchoires et dans les yeux gris de son rival il pu voir tout un tas de chose. La joie et l'impatience firent place à l'incrédulité et la surprise, et enfin il put y lire une putain de rage. Kidd leva son regard pour tomber sur une scène hallucinante. Des centaines de soldats luttaient pour protéger un Tenryūbito et encerclaient une bande de pirates. Et au milieu des pirates une femme, la petite du Chirurgien.

« Les gars... Vous me faites quoi là ? J'ai dit on rentre dans le tas ! C'est un ordre bordel ! »

Les pirates baissèrent la tête en soupirant, il put même entendre un

« Trafalgar va nous faire la peau. » et le Chirurgien de répondre dans un murmure

« ça c'est clair... »

Regard sur son rival de toujours, il était si en colère, furieux. Kidd se demandait contre qui cette colère, ce regard rempli de rage, contre elle? Ou contre ces soldats qui osaient s'en prendre à elle tout en essayant de protéger un petit homme replet enfermé dans un globe de verre. Quand même, la cible de sa petite était un Tenryūbito, c'était un peu la merde.

Il entendit Trafalgar soupirer... Y prenait bien sur lui là, impressionnant... Respect.. Là-bas la pirate invectivait son équipage... Ouais y avaient bien entendu et y fonçaient tous dans le tas... Y étaient pas nombreux pourtant, y avait même une gamine qui chantait: Nous on fait des taches ! Et paf elle envoyait un truc dans le groupe de marine, explosions et la gamine criant des taches rouges !...

Heu, être cintré c'était obligatoire pour rentrer dans cet équipage ?... Mais y devait bien admettre c'était efficace... Y avait aussi un homme-poisson lui il était dans la décharge, ouais la bonne grosse décharge électrique... Y combattaient tous en rythme, tout en gueulant sur le nouveau morceau de musique, parfois en se tapant dans les mains, on aurait dit qu'y dansaient... Une putain de danse sanglante, les lames de vents déchiquetaient les soldats. Elle volait au milieu de ses adversaires. Il la voyait parfois fermer les yeux comme portée par le rythme ou la danse, ou peut-être la mort un sourire aux lèvres, et là ça devenait pire... Y étaient allumés... Mais c'était beau à regarder, il aimait bien...

« Ta donzelle elle fait vraiment pas dans la dentelle...»

« Rarement... Et Eustass-ya la traite pas de donzelle !...»

Les soldats s'étaient fait démonter... Mais un truc bien... Le dragon céleste essayait de fuir en rampant et en beuglant des conneries grosses comme lui... Lui aussi allait se faire démonter... Regard sur son rival, il voyait sa main agripper son sabre, ses jointures blanchissaient sous la pression... Regard sur le champ de bataille, la pirate tranquille se rallumant une clope, pas du tout perturbée par la menace de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la gueule...

« Rapport... Blessé ? »

« Aucun Capitaine... »

Nan pas du tout perturbée... Franchement, il comprenait la colère du Chirurgien, car vouloir sciemment défoncer un Tenryūbito fallait être complètement cintré pour vouloir faire ça.

« On fait quoi ? On y va ? »

Le Chirurgien ne le regarda même pas une room apparue et le téléporta juste derrière sa petite. Étrangement il n'avait pas envie de s'immiscer tout de suite. Il aurait bien le temps de se foutre de sa gueule plus tard... Et puis y avait un gars qui s'approchait de lui, il avait des trucs vraiment étranges à la place des yeux...

« Hey dis ça t'intéresse des canons ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais nous on en a plus qui nous faut, ça t'intéresse ? » et là le gars lui montra une liasse de photos, les canons des marines, et de la nef du dragon céleste.. Y avait du beau matos...

« Heu... Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« Bin, t'es un pote au Chirurgien non ?...»

« Pote avec cet enfoiré tu rigoles... Non, c'est juste mon éternel rival..»

« ... Ouais donc t'es bien un pote au Chirurgien, tout ça c'est qu'une question de point de vue... Et puis on peut être rivaux et potes.. Qui a dit le contraire ? ça je voudrais bien savoir... Ouais c'est vrai que c'est le pire des enfoirés... Bon dis tu les prends mes canons ou pas ? »

Mais c'était qui ce gars ? Encore un taré... Regard sur le Chirurgien, ce gars ne s'entourait que de barges

« Ma demoiselle la pirate.» c'était juste un murmure glacial. Il n'avait pas voulu être si froid, mais il était si en colère.

« Trafalgar... » elle lui balança un sourire mille volts, il ne put que secouer la tête.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu m'expliques, vite ! »

L'équipage avait mis les bouts et s'occupait de maintenir sous contrôle la poignée de soldat restants, lui laissant du temps et un minimum d'intimité pour des retrouvailles qui s'annonçaient houleuses... Tsss eux aussi allaient en baver...

« Tu es en colère ? » franchement elle croyait quoi ? Son regard était polaire. Elle le regardait surprise.

Tain ! Elle s'attendait à quoi ! Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, un elle c'était encore tirée, elle avait un truc à faire, quelqu'un à voir. Bon il devait être franc, l'absence avait été courte, très courte.. N'empêche... Et deux il la retrouvait en train de se battre contre une armée, pour défoncer la gueule à un dragon céleste... Alors oui il était comment dire agacé... Ouais très très agacé... Voire en colère. Très en colère.

« Oui... Très.. »

Il soupira, elle se mordillait les lèvres, tendue. Oui elle savait qu'elle avait fait une grosse, non une énorme connerie. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, Trafalgar savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière, mais celle-ci était quand même de taille... Avec son évasion, il n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus... Parce que là, un dragon céleste quand même. Regard sur Blue elle avait haussé les épaules, avec un sourire en coin.

« Vraiment Ma demoiselle vous êtes insupportable » sa manière bien personnelle pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

Parce que sinon il le dirait à tout bout de champ, envie de lui hurler constamment... Comme si ça pouvait le pardonner d'avoir été si stupide, si bête... Mais bon ça c'était juste pas possible... Fallait pas déconner y passerait pas du statut de Chirurgien de la Mort à celui de grosse guimauve... Il se rapprocha et lui caressa délicatement la joue du revers de son index.

Bon ça avait l'air d'avoir été un peu tendu mais quand Eustass kidd vit le Chirurgien faire ce geste si tendre. Il se rapprocha du couple. Les paroles des deux capitaines pirates lui parvenaient enfin.

« Bon j'ai pas fait de vagues ces derniers temps... C'était pas pour ça que j'étais partie...»

Elle lui avait en effet promis d'être sage, discrète... Le sauvetage était récent la marine sur les dents... Paf dragon céleste !... Nan mais vraiment...

« Ah oui ?...»

« Ouais... mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'y se passait ici, Trafalgar. » le regard de sa pirate avait changé.

« y se passe quoi ici ? »

La Veuve Noire fronça le nez de dégoût, sur ses lèvre une grimace malsaine, et dans ses yeux juste une putain de colère, de rage et c'est en grognant presque qu'elle lui répondit

« Va voir par toi-même » elle lui désigna un grand bateau sombre, une grosse nef, celle du dragon...

Law s'y téléporta, l'odeur du sang lui fit retrousser le nez, des enfants par dizaines menottés, enchaînés aux parois de la cale, certains torturés à mort. Il réapparut près de sa pirate.

« ... »

« Trafalgar c'est mon combat, les conséquences j'les connais, mais peut-être... »

« tu espères Fujitora.. »

« j'chais pas ce que j'espère Trafalgar, tout ce que j'chais c'est que je veux tuer cet être abject... »

Bon... Apparition du mode faucheuse... La veuve Noire pointait le bout de son nez. Bon, y voulait même pas savoir si ces mômes avaient fait ressortir des souvenirs, nan ça y voulait même pas savoir... Il éludait maintenant ce genre de truc.. Il n'avait pas oublié la vérité sordide du vécu de sa nana, vu la tarte qu'il s'était pris dans la tronche à cause d'un oubli... Il oublierait plus, et même temps y voulait surtout pas savoir... Elle le regardait dans les yeux... Hum ce regard-là... Et puis elle lui dit d'une voix impassible en penchant la tête sur le côté...

« J'ai quelqu'un à tuer Trafalgar. »

Oui, elle avait quelqu'un à tuer, la chose était simple, rien ne la ferait dévier même pas lui, même pas la menace d'un amiral, personne... Regard sur sa demoiselle... Ouais rien ne la ferait dévier, rien ne la ferait plier... Nan là c'était mode faucheuse... Et de se rendre compte que cette femme-là, cette pirate, celle-là devant lui... Cette pirate sauvage, forte, violente, farouche et insoumise lui avait donné ça ... Franchement.. Le petit mot passait mieux... Nan c'était pas grave, vraiment pas... Y commençait même à se dissoudre.

« ... T'as envie de compagnie ? »

Blue leva les yeux sur lui... petit sourire tendre, dénégation de la tête.

« C'est gentil... Mais non... pas là... »

Ouais là, c'était plus s'amuser à lui montrer ses talents, même ça ça l'avait frisonner de désir.. Il était vraiment malsain parfois... Nan là, elle allait y aller dans le dur... Et qu'elle veuille pas de lui, ça le fit vraiment tiquer.. Pas de lumière dans le bleu, juste ce truc funeste, cet éclat un peu dingue...

Heu... Le Chirurgien venait de lui proposer ça comme ça... Comme si entre eux c'était une habitude... Frisson désagréable, et ce qu'avait répondu la petite... Gentil... Y avait quoi après psychopathe ? La petite du Chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'alluma une clope en soupirant, une drôle de lumière dans les yeux. Elle allait tuer cette ordure, ça faisait pas un plis.

Et ça ne fit pas un plis... Blue avança doucement vers le dragon céleste, son équipage la regardait l'air sombre, elle ne s'occupa pas d'eux, lentement elle posa ses écouteurs jaune sur ses oreille, elle brancha une bestiole. Nuage de fumée, elle ferma les yeux, ça dura peut-être une seconde ou deux, et quand la petite du Chirurgien ouvrit les yeux...

Nan là... Là c'était une autre petite, putain de regard de mort là, et le sourire malsain qui montait au coin de sa bouche. Le chirurgien n'avait pas bougé, juste cette pression de fou sur son sabre et ce regard de tempête.

Et dans un mouvement vif, elle attrapa le mec par le col et le traîna à l'intérieur du navire... N'ayant que faire des insultes et des menaces qu'il pouvait proférer, peu après les menaces firent place à des cris de terreur, puis il y eut des pleurs... Qui se transformèrent petit à petit en hurlements qui déchiraient l'air... Elle devait le torturer méthodiquement.

Il eut un mouvement vers le bâtiment, il était curieux... Mais un regard du Chirurgien le cloua sur place... Non c'était une mauvaise idée... Les hurlements diminuèrent se transformant en gargouillis et en râle pour n'être plus que des sanglots... Et puis se fut le silence. Cela lui avait semblé durer des heures, c'était peut-être le cas... Les marins eurent un soupir presque un sourire... Pourquoi ? Il put entendre un murmure

« Elle a été rapide... »

Elle ressorti du navire, la tête haute en soupirant, elle était une petite presque normale, si ce n'était le sang qui lui maculait les mains et les bras jusqu'au coude, les éclaboussures sur le visage, vêtements imbibés... Tain ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle lui avait fait ?

« T'y es pas allée de main morte... Tu lui as fait quoi? »

« Oh salut gamin... Hum... Rien de plus que ce qu'il a fait endurer à ces gosses, mais rien de moins non plus... » elle regarda ses mains en clignant des yeux

« ah tiens y faut que je me lave...»

La marine venait d'arriver, le bateau s'était encastré dans un immeuble, ça faisait désordre... L'Amiral Fujitora et le géant Bastille... Là ça craignait un peu...

La marine les encerclait. Eustass pouvait voir les doigts sur les gâchettes trembler... Et puis il y eut un cri, un des gradés de Fujitora, un monstre, une montagne de muscle, une gueule patibulaire était sorti en courant de la nef du dragon céleste

« Amiral on a trouvé plein d'enfants, c'est horrible amiral... Ils ont tous été... Il y a même des bébés... » et l'homme se mit à vomir.

« Hum je comprends... Alors pirate, à chaque fois que je vous rencontre, il me semble que nous soyons nous du mauvais coté de la barrière. »

La petite était si calme, il ne put s'empêcher de penser le calme avant la tempête, regard sur le Chirurgien, il avait froncé les sourcils, lui aussi devait penser ça.

« C'est une habitude bien déplorable en effet » répondit la pirate à l'amiral sans se départir de son calme en s'allumant une clope « vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Rien... »

« Comme d'habitude remarquez... »

Les marines les mirent en joue lui et le Chirurgien, son rival regardait sa petite les yeux plissés, sur le qui vive... Regard sur son rival, pas perturbé pour deux sous par la marée de marine qui sortaient du bateau, pas perturbé par les corps d'enfants qui s'alignaient au fur et à mesure... Lui ça lui foutait la tripe en l'air tous ces corps si petits... Non son rival ne lâchait pas du regard sa petite. Elle fumait tranquillement. Il y eut un nuage gris et puis Kidd l'entendit dire

« Laisse les, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé ici. Juste un peu comme des spectateurs, mauvais endroit mauvais moment »

Fujitora eut un geste de la tête, ses hommes baissèrent leurs armes très vite, les marines n'avaient pas envie de combattre, les marines avaient envie de vomir, les marines avaient envie de rentrer sous terre. Il les entendait gueuler, chercher des survivants, il les entendait pleurer pour certains... Y en avaient même qui la regardait avec un regard si étrange, de la honte, de la gratitude, du respect... Non là, les marines n'avaient vraiment pas envie de les combattre...

« … »

L'amiral soupira... Puis il se leva et suivit ses hommes à l'intérieur de la nef.

Eustass n'en revenait pas, l'amiral n'allait rien faire. Ils avaient discuté le bout d'gras et allez on se casse, et l'autre ne fait rien, c'était quoi ce truc de fous ? Ok la situation était étrange, ok là ce qu'elle avait fait bin c'était mérité ! Mais quand même c'était quand même un putain d'enculé de dragon céleste !... Et non là l'amiral prend le parti de cette pirate, mais depuis quand y se passait des trucs comme ça sur grande Line ?...

Puis la petite du Chirurgien se détourna, elle fit un pas, elle avait froncé les sourcils et cligné des yeux en regardant à nouveau ses mains... Ok, elle était de ce genre-là... Oui elle pouvait être cruelle, violente et sanguinaire mais elle ne le souhaitait pas... Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire ça... Mais quand y fallait, y fallait... Elle serrait la mâchoire, elle était si raide, là. Fermant les yeux, virant le casque...

« Vous me lâchez un peu ok... J'aime pas spécialement à avoir à torturer des enculés comme ça au p'tit dej... Ou du moins en général ça me prends pas par surprise comme ça... Faut que je digère un peu... ok »

Elle marmonnait, en avançant vers une fontaine ...

« Tain ! Pourquoi faut toujours en arriver là ? Pourquoi comprennent jamais rien... Pourquoi ? pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi j'fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?... »

Le vent faisait danser sa chevelure et ça c'était jamais bon... Houla, là y avait un truc qui l'avait retournée... Sa demoiselle allait péter un plomb.

Le Chirurgien la rattrapa dans ses bras cachant le visage de sa petite dans son épaule... Cachant sûrement ses larmes... Seul son dos était secoué de spasme... Et l'aura qui s'échappait d'elle... Heu non p'tet que là elle pleurait pas finalement... Cette aura tant de colère, de rage... Et son rival la berçant presque, essayant de la calmer.

Trafalgar lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille doucement, elle était si fragile là... Tellement fragile finalement... Elle aussi avait encaissé sévère dernièrement... Il était suffisamment objectif pour s'en rendre compte... Son amoureux de nouveau choppé par la marine, hop vas y qu'elle avait dû se faire un deuxième marineford !... Hop elle réussit le sauvetage avec brio... Et hop, là l'homme qu'elle aime... Parce que oui elle l'aimait tellement, à crever même.. Et bien hop là le mec en question, lui, ce gros connard qui la méritait même pas, avait voulu la tuer de sang-froid, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras..

Parce que oui encore objectivement il avait failli la tuer cette nuit-là, c'était passé si près... Tout ça à cause d'un refus pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas... Ouais, elle avait bien encaissé là... Et pof massacre d'enfant, torture... Elle allait péter un plomb... Il aurait pété un plomb.. Y pétait des plombs pour moins que ça... Y pétait les plombs pour un mot de trois lettres.

« Blue, calme toi... ça sert plus à rien... Y a pas de raison... Y en a jamais eu.. Tu le sais bien ça... Tu l'as compris dès le départ... Blue regarde moi... »

Elle leva les yeux, chute d'eau digne de Water Seven... Il l'embrassait en lui caressant la joue étalant le sang sur sa pommette. Dans le bleu, il y eut comme une étincelle

« Redemande-moi ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois... »

Un ordre, même venant d'elle il n'aimait pas, il avait jamais aimé et il aimerait jamais mais il lui fit grâce d'un sourire...

« Hein ? »

De quoi lui parlait-elle ? Il lui avait demandé différentes choses à différents moments, faire attention à elle, arrêter d'être dingue et vu ce qu'y venait de se passer, ça c'était pas pour demain.. Il lui avait aussi demandé de moins se défoncer la tête, de virer ce con de Nils de son bord, de l'épouser.

« Oui tu sais... Le truc là... que tu m'as demandé... »

« épouse-moi ? »

« Oui. » murmuré à son oreille.

Il crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'au son de ce si petit mot. Encore trois lettres, mais celui là il était si bon à entendre... Il se reprit, il lui caressait toujours la joue cherchant dans son regard quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas... Trafalgar commence pas! elle a dit oui!... Humpfff...

« Pourquoi ce revirement ? » elle avait baisé les yeux

« C'est... C'est important... Pour toi.. » il fronça les sourcils... Calme toi ! Tu sais comment elle est! Recommence pas tes conneries, putain ! Essaye de comprendre, merde !

« Pas pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Pas vraiment... vu d'où je viens... Ce genre de truc ça me passe un peu au-dessus... Je ne comprends pas bien, ça me fait bizarrement peur... Mais aller au bout, hein.. Même si ça fait peur... Et puis moi aussi je t'ai demandé beaucoup de trucs que tu comprenais pas bien, et tu as fait ce qui était important pour moi... » et là elle leva lentement le regard et ce qu'il cherchait était là, brillant lumineux, malgré les larmes « Je veux faire ça pour toi... C'est important pour toi, ça compte, ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? Je me trompe ? j'ai tort ?...»

Il avait pas imaginé ça, une demande en mariage comme ça, qu'elle dise oui alors qu'elle était recouverte de sang, en larmes après avoir torturé un dragon céleste à la limite du pettage de plombs. Non il avait pas imaginé un truc comme ça... Sa future femme si imprévisible... Sa fiancée... Il eut un sourire en coin et lui embrassa le bout du nez, elle voulait vraiment faire ça pour lui, y avait tant de lumière dans le bleu, tant de chaleur, tant de douceur... Tant d'amour... Elle était si jolie là... sa femme...

« Non... Tu as tout compris... »

« Alors, oui... Je t'épouse... »

En entendant ça son rival se mit à rire, un petit rire comme un pouffement, un rire amusé, un rire de gosse, il secouait même la tête, un côté incrédule... Qu'est-ce qu'y c'était passé entre ces deux-là ? Savait pas, voulait pas savoir, ces deux-là étaient cintrés total... Voulait même pas imaginer leur relation, tant de folie réunie, ça devait être vraiment dangereux pour les deux... Le Chirurgien avait un sourire éclatant... La petite du Chirurgien repris d'une petite voix un peu désolée, presque apeurée de la confidence qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...

« Par contre, j'y connais rien dans ce truc-là... Je t'épouse mais je sais pas comment on fait en vrai. »

« ... »

Oh c'était juste ça... C'est pas grave ça... ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance... Lui il savait...

Heu... Il venait d'assister à la plus bizarre demande en mariage de sa vie... Bon c'est pas qu'il connaissait bien le sujet... Mais ces deux-là étaient ultras malsains. Ouais il avait toujours eu raison, des vrais psychopathes, tarés, ultras glauques.

* * *

A suivre...


	29. Chapitre 29 Dernière nuit

Chapitre 29

Dernière nuit...

* * *

Et il avait géré le truc entre autres... Et putain y avait plein plein de trucs là à gérer, c'était le bordel... Là ça devenait urgent de se mettre au vert, entre son évasion et la mort du dragon céleste, là niveau marine c'était bien la merde, niveau tout en fait... Niveau concurrent aussi, enfin ex-concurrent pour lui, mais ça les gars ne le savaient pas, et il allait pas le crier sur les toits non plus genre: non non les mecs moi je veux plus être roi des pirates, j'veux juste aimer ma nana l'épouser et lui faire un môme ! Alors lâchez-moi un peu !...

Heu non, et puis quoi encore... Il n'était pas une grosse guimauve, il ne le deviendrait jamais ! Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort...

Tain ! Tout le monde leur cherchait des noises, ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement... Quand ils croisaient d'autres pirates, soit y crevaient de peur... Ok souvent, et ça ça lui allait plutôt bien... Ou alors y venaient carrément le gonfler, la gonfler, ou mieux les gonfler, pour avoir le privilège de dire " j'ai dézingué le Chirurgien de la Mort et fais crier la Veuve Noire"... Tsss comme si ça rentrait dans l'ordre du possible... Enfin...

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, le capitaine Trafalgar Law n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regardait la nuit. Le temps était doux, une nuit de fin de printemps tiède et agréable, petite brise qui faisait danser ses cheveux, petite brise qui lui amenait des odeurs florales et sucrées. Des cris d'animaux nocturnes lui parvenaient, hululements réguliers, glapissements étranges, la pénombre le recouvrait comme une couverture chaude, douce. Cette pénombre épaisse, et pourtant il lui suffisait de lever la tête et là le ciel brillait... Des centaines d'étoiles...

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage, l'arrête de son nez, en soupirant. Il bougea à peine, le capitaine pirate réfléchissait en observant la nuit, ses yeux mobile, ou parfois fixe, aucun point précis ne retenant son attention. Pas spécialement de tension dans la posture, juste l'homme face à l'insomnie. Habitué de ce fait, en profitant pour réfléchir, penser, trop peut-être aurait dit certains. Il y eut un croassement sonore qui déchira la nuit, de drôles de bêtes semblaient peupler la foret qui s'étendait derrière le hameau qu'il avait investi avec son équipage. Plusieurs pirates discutaient en chuchotant assis plus loin contre un mur, tours de garde, on savait jamais. Le capitaine s'avança vers le groupe, il leur fit un geste de la main et les releva de leur tache. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, autan que ça profite à d'autre... Puis il retourna vers la maison qu'il avait choisi pour le séjour sur cette île.

Trafalgar poussa un soupir accoudé au chambranle de la porte, il regardait la nuit en réfléchissant...

Y avaient même des pirates qui venaient d'eux-même pour se rallier à sa bannière et devenir ses vassaux... Savait jamais trop quoi faire dans ces moments-là... D'un côté niveau orgueil c'était plutôt agréable, et puis il voulait devenir empereur, pour faire ça fallait du monde, mais... Mais niveau suspicions c'était pas terrible, pourquoi maintenant ?

Bon c'est vrai que niveau prestige pirate là y avaient fait dans le lourd, évasion plus démontage de gueule d'un dragon céleste.. C'est clair ça amenait le prestige, mais tant d'autres trucs aussi... Leurs primes étaient montées en flèche, celle de Blue avoisinait presque les 400 millions maintenant et la sienne n'en parlons pas... Pour une augmentation significative de prime défoncer un dragon céleste ça marchait, mais après la vie c'était pire que la merde...

Nan vraiment trop de trucs à gérer, alors qu'il en avait un seul dans la tête, un seul important... Là il avait juste envie de tranquillité, un peu juste un peu, le temps d'épouser sa demoiselle, parce qu'il voulait faire ça bien... Ouais fallait se trouver un endroit où se poser... Ils avaient à réussi à se sortir de situations bien merdiques un peu trop de fois.. La chance risquait bien de les lâcher, le vent de tourner.. Heu ça non... Il avait le vent avec lui, alors ça non... Mais la chance qui sait ? Et il avait pas envie de voir ce que ce ça donnait... Nan là pas du tout.. Se mettre au vert, se faire un peu oublier.

Pour le lieu il avait hésité un moment, il avait pensé faire ça dans leur repaire, sur leur île. Parce que oui, ils avaient trouvé leur île, le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un sourire en coin.

Quand ils avaient découvert l'île au milieu d'un petit archipel au détour d'une route maritime peu empruntée, quand elle était apparue devant eux alors qu'elle n'apparaissait sur aucune carte, ils s'étaient regardé et avaient eu un sourire, ils pensaient exactement la même chose, ils venaient de trouver leur île, leur port d'attache, chez eux.

Ouais, il avait d'abord fait un peu d'exploration.. Parce que c'était bien beau, fallait se mettre au vert mais pas n'importe où.. Et toutes les découvertes avaient été à son gout vraiment... Découverte d'une petite cascade, eau douce claire pure.. Parfaite, petite, une de ses Room et pas la plus grande en plus pouvait englober toute sa surface, grotte effleurant à peine l'eau mais si profonde qu'il pouvait amarrer le sub en restant invisible aux regards, criques cachées où le Chevaucheur avait facilement trouvé sa place, lumière douce, végétation sympa, bestioles pas trop dangereuses, temps agréable, parfait pour des mômes...

Alors exploration, juste pour être sûr, voir les portes de sortie, les possibilités de fuite, de repli d'avant-poste sur les autres îles de l'archipel... Il montait déjà des plans au cas où, fallait jamais oublier le au cas où... Et nan c'était bien, pas mal, même plus que ça,... Et quand il était revenu sur la plage principale en fin d'après-midi, celle où se trouvaient encore quelque maison en ruines, il avait trouvé Blue vautrée dans un hamac se balançant sous une petite brise, elle l'avait regardé et lui avait demandé

« Verdict ?... »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai monté le hamac »

«... »

Là, il s'était juste rapproché du hamac, Trafalgar ne savait pas comment Blue en était arrivée à cette constatation et conclusion, il savait que si il lui demandait elle lui expliquerait, et il lui demanderait mais pas tout de suite... Là il en avait un peu rien à foutre, nan là...

Vision de sa fiancée, elle avait un p'tit sourire amusé, un regard espiègle, pétillant heureux alors il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, il avait voulu se glisser dans le hamac avec elle, mais ils avaient dû faire un faux mouvement et ils s'étaient vautrés tous les deux dans le sable... Vision de sa fiancée sous lui, les cheveux éparpillés partout, les fringues en vrac, et son rire, putain son rire.. Il lui avait dévoré la bouche, le cou les joues.. Il l'avait dévoré tout court... En la faisant rire...

Et après ça, ils avaient expédié tous les deux leurs équipages ailleurs, préparer justement les avant-postes, gérer les autres pirates.. Pas loin non, il n'était pas suicidaire on savait jamais... Mais ailleurs, pour l'instant ailleurs... Juste qu'on leur foute un peu la paix là.

Penguin avait juste dit « bon on vous laisse profiter de votre fiancée Capitaine » là Blue avait regardé Penguin avec de grands yeux surpris... Bin quoi ? Oui elle était sa fiancée.. Et Blue de l'achever

« Mais ... C'est horrible ! » et dans les yeux de sa demoiselle tellement de peur, de dégoût, elle en était tremblante... « Dit Trafalgar, c'est vrai que je suis ta fiancée ?... » regard en coin, Penguin s'était fait la malle en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était pour retrouver les deux autres zouaves qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin...

Regard sur sa fiancée... Terreur dans le bleu... Bon, il devait comprendre pourquoi Blue avait si peur de ça.

Trafalgar avait relevé sa demoiselle pour l'asseoir en face de lui, et il s'était mis à parler, posant des questions franches. Et pourtant le Chirurgien de la Mort savait qu'il allait ouvrir une porte et qu'il s'en prendrait sûrement plein la gueule, mais ça lui faisait même plus peur. Non là c'était sa fiancée qui avait peur, si peur, peur de tous ces mots, amour, mariage, je t'aime, fiancée.. Des mots pourtant si doux.. Et pour elle symbole d'horrible, pourquoi ? Il se devait de le savoir, pour pouvoir juste avancer sereinement... Pour pouvoir apaiser sa peur, effacer sa peur... Effacer la peur du bleu, là c'est tout ce qu'il voulait... Et pourtant les conversations c'étaient pas son truc...

Oui, ils parlaient tous les deux, ils parlaient et parlaient encore. Dans cette conversation, il y avait eu des moues en coins, des regards en biais, il y avait eu des larmes silencieuses, il y avait eu des cris et des insultes de la part du Chirurgien de la Mort, des putains de bâtards! fusaient dans l'air.

Dans cette conversation interminable il y avait eu le gris tempête s'accrochant à un bleu perdu, il y avait eu des mâchoires qui se crispent, des muscles qui se tendent, des poings qui se serrent, des mains qui se cherchent. Dans cette conversation il y avait eu des rires, des tintements de bracelets légers, de grands gestes pour expliquer, raconter, faire comprendre. Il y avait eu l'apaisement progressif, la surprise dans le gris, l'amusement dans le bleu.. Quelques gloussements, quelques soupirs, quelques silences... Des haussements d'épaules, des rires sarcastiques.. Un peu amertume, beaucoup d'objectivité, et pas de mensonges aucuns.

Dans cette conversation interminable il y avait eu le feu le fer et le sang, il y avait eu la perte, la mort le vide l'absence le rien, et des corps qui se serraient si fort...

Dans cette conversation interminable, il y avait eu des doigts caressant la courbe d'une mâchoire, la douceur d'une pommette, la ligne d'un sourcil, la pulpe d'une lèvre, quelques claquements de langues agacés, des yeux qui se baissent, des joues roses de la part des deux parties, il y avait eu aussi des: Mais non n'importe quoi, ça marche pas comme ça en vrai ! des grognements, des: putain Blue t'es quand même une vraie palourde, je t'explique mon point de vue...

Dans cette conversation interminable on put entendre «... et là tu vois y a Bépo qui saute...» rires... « oh attend jolie pirate, tu crois aller où comme ça ?... on se moque pas de mes plans impunément...» rires et toujours les mots, les questions, les non-dits, les non compris, tout... Chaque chose, émotions sensations, chaque interrogation qui construisaient leur chaos fut dite, criée, murmurée, confessée cette nuit-là, pendant cette si longue conversation..

Les deux capitaines pirates avaient tout posé sûr le sable ce premier jour, cette première fois, pendant cette si longue conversation, la nuit était même tombée qu'ils parlaient encore, vidant leur sac...

Il avait eu tant d'explication sur tant de chose, Blue expliquant son point de vue, son vécu, les choses les pourquoi, répondant toujours avec franchise et lui aussi... Il avait eu un mouvement vers l'arrière à un moment et là elle avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait rattrapé par la manche

«... écoute Trafalgar..» et elle avait planté ses yeux bleus dans les siens

« écoute et arrête de te faire des montagnes de rien.. reste objectif juste écoute.. tu demandes pourquoi mais tu n'écoutes pas la réponse, parce que tu crois la savoir, la connaitre, tu l'imagines... arrête d'imaginer et écoute je vais te raconter une histoire...»

Et oui il avait écouté, pour la première fois il avait juste écouté, assez peu d'image mentale, et de toutes à fait gérables... Et cette histoire c'était un truc de dingue... Regard sur Blue... Un truc de fou... Blue lui avait raconté maître cette nuit-là, parce que pour me comprendre avait-elle dit, il faut le connaître lui, c'était mon maître, il m'a élevée comme une expérience tu vois, j'étais son projet, il testait des trucs, il était fou tu sais... Là elle l'avait regardé longtemps en plissant le regard avec une mou en coin...

Ouais ce mec était fou... Voix légère de sa fiancée, non elle aimait vraiment pas ce mot-là, elle avait ses raisons qu'il pouvait comprendre d'ailleurs... Oui c'est vrai, tous ces mots laissaient tant de place à la trahison... bon regard sur sa future femme... Assise à coté de lui les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, le sourire tout tendre sur ses lèvres, la lumière dans le bleu assombri par la nuit... Putain de frissons...

« Hum tu sais Trafalgar, tu n'es pas mon maître, je ne pense jamais ça, ne pense jamais ça... même si parfois bon... » là elle avait baissé les yeux le rose aux joues... Grognement interne...

« Parce que si tu es mon maître, moi je suis quoi ? Esclave..» elle eut un grognement et lui aussi..

« Tu vois Trafalgar rien que ça c'est risible.. Non, il y a tellement d'autre mot pour te définir mon amour...»

Oh putain, première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça, chaleur de partout brasier à l'intérieur... Le bleu était si lumineux là, la voix toute douce

« Tu n'as jamais été, n'est pas et ne seras jamais mon maître Trafalgar... »

C'était mignon sa façon de le prévenir d'un truc qu'y savait déjà depuis si longtemps, un truc qu'il avait su dès le départ... Personne n'est maître du vent, seuls les fous essayent et ratent... Il n'était pas assez fou pour faire ça... Sa voix devenait ronronnante quand elle prononçait son nom comme ça, putain de grognement interne, il lui avait juste répondu

« Je sais et je ne veux pas autre chose » et c'était très vrai... Regard sur sa future femme

« Et puis tu sais Trafalgar... »

Blue avait un regard amusé, amusé et même temps le bleu si... Ouais tant de trucs dans le bleu là, et le p'tit sourire en coin... Il aimait pas bien d'ailleurs... Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le dévorer et ça sa bestiole interne elle aimait pas bien non plus, et puis quoi encore...

« Et puis quoi ? » là Blue s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille

« N'espère pas ma soumission ailleurs... Je ne me soumettrais que si je le veux bien Trafalgar, n'aie aucun doute là-dessus, même dans ces moments-là .. Quand tu me prends comme ça...» petit soupir contre son oreille ...

... Blue fais attention, là, t'es sur une pente glissante... Elle s'était décollée de lui, bien droite en face de lui presque sur ses genoux mais pas tout à fait, encore un côté je t'explique un truc important là...

« Trafalgar tu sais, et ça n'a rien mais vraiment rien à voir avec maître ou autres, c'est juste toi... y a que toi qui...» petit froncement de nez,

Elle avait encore rougi, que lui arrive à faire rougir une nana comme ça, tain... Elle reprit d'une voix calme, claire et posée malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait, ouais des sacrées rougeurs sur les joues...

« J'aime quand tu me baises... J'aime me sentir si fragile entre tes mains, sous tes assauts... J'aime me sentir comme ça, si si soumise... J'aime quand tu te montres si dominateur, presque brutal, quand il ne plus y avoir aucun refus, à ta merci parce que je sais que... que tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai confiance en toi... Et je sais que je peux être une très très vilaine pirate...»

Elle avait haussé les épaules, parfaitement consciente de ce fait... Oui sa future femme pouvait se montrer parfois si vilaine... Grognement sourd... oh Blue, te rends-tu compte que tu savonnes toi-même la planche ? Hein, dis-moi ? Regard en biais, sourire en coin... Et toujours ce grognement sourd qui était en train de monter là... Le truc grondant...

« Et je suis à toi, je le désire, j'aime ça... »

Oh elle avait encore rougi... Grognement interne... Elle leva les yeux, elle était pivoine,et la lumière de son regard, petit soupir, elle reprit

« Et ce regard quand tu me possèdes, quand tu me prends comme ça... »

Elle était toujours assise bien droite, la pointe de ses seins clairement visible sous sa chemise légère.. Chaque mot raisonnait dans sa tête... Et lui retournait le cerveau... Elle se redressa à peine pour arriver près de son oreille et lui murmura doucement

« ... quand tu me baises comme ça... »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, très sérieuse... Oh comme elle allait prendre cher là...

« vraiment ?...»

Il lui avait attrapé le visage et le tenait fermement entre ses doigts et il la regardait, la détaillant calmement, elle était si jolie, lui mettant encore finalement un peu plus de pouvoir dans les mains... Qu'elle était jolie là... Rosissante comme une jeune fille alors que les mots avaient été si salaces, et que son regard.. Ouais le bleu était si sincère, si lumineux, si lourd de désir... De désir pour lui... Rien que lui, ça il avait bien retenu aussi... Tain !... Grondement de malade...

Nan, sa future femme n'était pas romantique, ou peut-être que si finalement... Venant de lui avouer qu'elle aimait cette facette de lui-même, cette facette qu'il essayait de contrôler le plus possible parce que non, il voulait plus jamais rien lui faire subir, la blesser, et là elle venait de lui dire ne t'inquiète pas Trafalgar, je peux me défendre, tu ne m'as jamais rien fait subir, moi aussi j'aime ça, vraiment...

Là dans son cerveau y avait eu comme un encéphalogramme plat... Un grognement interne... La bête qui se jette sur la proie, un truc comme ça... Et elle avait vraiment pris cher, et elle avait adoré, oh oui comme elle avait aimé ça... Et lui aussi... Ouais, il était si féroce, impitoyable finalement, dominateur et sexuel elle lui avait sorti ça un jour, et de mélanger les deux avec elle, oh putain... Ouais il adorait ça...

Et pourtant après, après avoir repris son souffle en regardant le ciel en clignant des yeux, c'était des bisous sur ses côtes, regard sur sa Blue, il avait l'impression qu'elle ronronnait, toute câline là contre lui, toute tendre... Ouais c'était si doux là, naturel, normal... Caresse sur le grain d'une peau et de nouveau les mots, les questions roulant sur les lèvres... Sur tout ce qui leur passait par le crâne...

Y avait eu le t'as pas faim? Et si... Si fallait bien l'avouer y crevait la dalle et Blue avait sorti le kit de secours sauce Chevaucheur, photos d'Okpo, bouteilles victuailles, couvertures coussins et coffre rouge, vraiment, elle avait le sens des priorités, ça l'avait fait rigoler...

Et tout en mangeant la Veuve Noire s'était invitée dans la conversation, Ace s'était invité dans la conversation, Ace et la grosse connerie... Et ça c'étaient les mots de Blue, la putain de grosse connerie, le truc qui vous fait vous sentir mal, moche pas terrible et ça aussi c'étaient les mots de Blue...

La polppottat et le têtard s'étaient invités dans la conversation... Il y avait eu les questions futiles, les incongrues, celles qui vous grignotent le crâne, celles aux quelles on croit ne pas penser mais qui sont là, et vous dégoûte rien que de s'en rendre compte, mais qui finalement sont là... Et celle-là finalement il en avait un certain nombre dans la tête... Y avait eu les pouvoirs, les explications les démonstrations... Là Blue l'avait regardé avec grands yeux et elle avait juste dit " magique vraiment magique " ouais avec les yeux d'une petite fille...

Y avait eu le sub, son mentor, y avait eu Cora-san qui était passé par là... Y se demandait si Cora-san aurait apprécié Blue... Sa future femme était une sacrée pirate... Y savait pas, mais il avait un truc chaud à l'intérieur quand il pensait à ça maintenant, hein dit Cora-san, tu la trouves comment ma future femme ? Celle que je me suis choisi ? Celle qui m'est tombée dessus ?.. Et il entendait Cora-san rire...

En tout cas, il était sûr que Cora-san aurait bien fait rire Blue... Parce que là quand il racontait elle rigolait bien... Y avait eu l'atterrement de Blue « Putain c'était un monstre à ce point-là..»... Elle lui avait fait un bisou sur le nez, il avait senti une caresse effacer une larme, elle avait un regard lumineux sa femme et le sourire qui monte sur les lèvres et la voix

« C'était un chouette gars dis donc, t'en as de la chance, il était vraiment taré comme ça ... » et son sourire qui montait sur ses lèvres et l'éclat de rire.. Oh là elle imaginait un truc et ça la faisait bien rigoler... Et ça le fit bien rigoler aussi...

Prendre du recul, faire un pas de côté, arrêter d'être gloomy, Blue lui avouant tu sais la Veuve Noire elle fait des trucs, des fois... Ouais y savait... Mais le Chirurgien de la Mort aussi.. Et puis des fois y en a qui méritent, quand il lui avait sorti ça, sa future femme avait eu un sourire si compréhensif, amusé avec une petite lumière dans l'œil, un truc un peu carnassier et ça l'avait fait frissonner de désir..

Et quand il n'eut plus de questions, plus aucune question qui lui traversait l'esprit, il l'avait juste regardé l'avait embrassé et sur les couvertures d'Okpo lui avait fait l'amour en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille... Ouais cette première nuit sur leur île avait été longue et si importante, ils venaient de poser les bases, les bases de leur vie, leur vie à deux, leur vie ...

Et ensuite il en avait profité juste comme un malade, un assoiffé, un junkie qui veut sa dose... C'était pas un tigre qu'il avait à l'intérieur c'était un putain de lapin !... Pas sur la durée non... Et puis quoi encore, non pas la durée, sur le nombre de fois... Il arrêtait jamais, tout le temps envie.. Un truc de taré.. Il suffisait d'un regard sur elle, ouais il la caressait du regard se disait que c'était sa future femme... Frissons de partout, un putain de veinard, une chance de taré... Et il avait envie d'elle... C'était trop bon, agréable, chaud, doux, bien, simple...

Trafalgar n'avait pas vécu ça depuis longtemps, avait-il déjà vécu ça d'ailleurs ? Heu non, jamais... Se laisser vivre, lire dormir manger, faire l'amour, écouter des histoires, de la musique... Se raconter des trucs ou rien... Faire la sieste au soleil, se faire réveiller par les baisers, les câlins de sa future femme... Juste être, suivre ses envies, ses désirs pas se poser de questions, où les dire à hautes voix et répondre franchement à celle qui vous sont posées.. être pervers ou juste tendre, juste être, être lui... Oser dire, demander, promettre... C'était juste trop bon...

Se découvrir ensemble, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu ça, ni l'un ni l'autre... Construire ensemble leur repaire, leur foyer, leur maison, leur choix s'était arrêté sur la plus grosse celle avec l'étage et à ce moment-là disparition de Blue et y eut un putain de coup de vent elle était réapparue près de lui... Faut bien chasser les bêtes et non Blue n'aimait pas les bêtes comme elle disait ça... La veuve noire hurlant, cri inhumain, terreur pure, appel au secours, bien sûr il était accouru, vision de Blue collée au mur, voulant se fondre dans le mur, voulant disparaître dans le mur et devant elle une ligne de petites chenilles psychédéliques toutes mignonnes, toutes velues, ouais une petite famille de chenilles, même pas des venimeuses. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait rit et sa pirate grognée, nan Blue aimait pas les bêtes, les bêtes c'est fourbes... Putain ouais qu'est-ce qu'il avait rit...

Un des sacs de Blue ouvert, vidé sur le sol, et les photos, les tas de photos d'Okpo, les photos d'objets, de meubles, de livres, de tout de n'importe quoi, regard de Blue elle avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit

« Bin quoi c'est pratique... choisi tout est confortable...»...

« Ah oui, t'es sûre de ça?» et son regard s'était posé sur les photos de lit, il avait eu un sourire en coin, quand même il avait l'esprit sacrement mal tourné...

« Tu veux que je te dise, y a des trucs qui méritent d'être testé...» et là sa jolie pirate lui répondant

« Mais teste Trafalgar teste, si t'en à besoin te gêne pas.. C'est clair que pour certaines choses, tester est en effet la meilleure solution »

Il l'avait fait exprès Okpo d'en avoir mis autant des photos de lit ?.. Peut-être, sûrement... Et encore des découvertes, encore des surprises, Blue le surprenant encore...

... Heu Blue cuisinière... Heu ça ça lui avait pas traversé l'esprit... Cuisinant toujours des trucs étranges, avec des épices qui sortaient de nulle part... Et c'était bon... Enfin des fois elle faisait des trucs... Heu... Mais c'était toujours heu... Surprenant.. Et parfois très bon, il fallait bien l'avouer... Et puis elle était si jolie quand elle se mettait à cuisinier... Musique et sa femme cuisinant en suivant le rythme, fredonnant, goûtant, souriant.. Et les ondulations de son corps, de ses hanches, de sa poitrine quand elle faisait des gâteaux, ses mains blanches de farine, ça lui faisait un truc, y savait pas pourquoi mais là il la trouvait divine...

Une fois il était juste passé par la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, et puis il avait faim, vision de sa future femme si jolie au milieu des vapeurs sucrées, traces de farine sur le front, odeur de pomme flottant dans l'air, goutte de sueur glissant lentement jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine... Et une faim avait chassée l'autre... Regard qui se croisent « Heu... maintenant Trafalgar? » il avait juste répondu « Oh oui maintenant..» et ajouté « t'es si jolie là... peux pas m'en empêcher » murmure à son oreille « et qui te demande de t'en empêcher? »... Heu personne, et définitivement pas elle... Et il l'avait attrapée au milieu des vapeurs sucrées des épluchures de pommes, ses mains lui pétrissant les hanches, sa bouche lui dévorant les seins... Assouvissement total, y savait pas de quoi, y savait pas pourquoi mais de faire ça comme ça... Assouvissement... Par contre pour la cuisine, c'était juste quand elle avait envie... une fois il lui avait sorti

« Blue j'ai faim... »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

Heu... Il l'avait regardé, elle bouquinait en se fumant un pétard assise dans un fauteuil à l'ombre... Bon... elle avait pas envie là...

« ... »

« T'es grand... démerdes-toi...»

« Heu...»

« écoute t'es le premier à ressentir la faim... Tu te fais à bouffer... Là moi j'ai pas faim.. j'ai pas envie... Tu me prends pour qui ? Démerdes-toi... Y a plein de trucs...»

Ok... Et en soi l'idée avait été stupide... Mais elle pourrait dire autrement qu'elle avait la flemme... En plus lui aussi savait faire des trucs, fallait bien se nourrir...

Le souvenir donna au Capitaine Pirate un spasme amusé et un soupir, il regardait toujours la nuit, y avait tant d'étoile là, il laissait les souvenirs venir, faire le pas de côté, un prendre peu de recul... Et des nouvelles questions dans la tête, un nouveau truc dans les tripes, nouveau soupir, il jeta un regard au lit derrière lui, sourire en coin...

Ouais Blue en mode... En mode Blue, détendue, pas de barrière, pas de murs, franche, douce, pas de faucheuse, pas de capitaine pirate, juste Blue.. Blue avec son sourire, ses moues en coin, son rire le bleu brillant et lumineux, juste Blue l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, ses gémissements dans son oreille... Ouais lapin... Ou gavage, parce qu'elle l'avait prévenu, oui elle l'épousait mais après.. Y avait toujours son foutu truc au nord...

Elle lui avait même demandé « est ce que ça te convient Trafalgar ? » et il avait répondu avec franchise que non pas spécialement, nan qu'il aimait pas, mais qu'il savait que ça il y couperait pas... En plus se faire oublier au paradis c'était pas plus mal... Et que ouais, y s'en doutait, y comprenait même, mais putain que ça allait être dur... Et bizarrement ça l'inquiétait plus, enfin plus de la même manière, même si il savait qu'il la suivrait pas... C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il avait prit tant de temps pour organiser leur mariage... Alors oui, peut-être un côté gavage.. Se noyer en elle, se repaître d'elle jusqu'à l'overdose... Overdose qui n'arrivait jamais...

Donc non, justement, il avait décidé, il ne l'épouserait pas sur leur île, trop de données qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler, cet endroit devait rester secret, c'était son havre de paix à lui, à elle. Non, il ne l'épouserait pas sur leur île parce que c'est là qu'il élèverait un jour ses mômes, et ça... Donc il avait opté pour la deuxième solution, il savait exactement où il voulait l'épouser...

Cet endroit qu'il voulait lui faire partager découvrir, ce promontoire sur la mer, cette lumière, ces couleurs... Il y était resté un moment la première fois, juste à regarder, cet endroit l'avait ému aux plus profonds de ses tripes, presque aux larmes... Savait pas pourquoi en plus... Et une pensée fugitive lui avait traversé l'esprit.. Si il se mariait un jour ça serait là, là il avait eu un rire interne, le truc sarcastique, malsain... Nan, il épouserait jamais personne..

Mais si finalement, il épousait, alors oui ce serait là, en plus elle lui laissait le choix alors autant en profiter. Pour les invitations ça avait été plus coton, il fallait être discret histoire que la marine ne vienne pas troubler la fête, mais il avait prévenu les personnes qui lui étaient chères, et apparemment Blue aussi, même si il ne l'avait pas vu faire. Elle était très distraite, évasive dès qu'il abordait le sujet de leur union... Pas qu'elle s'en fichait, non, il lui avait expliqué son point de vue, et elle le sien... Et elle avait pas tort, mais lui non plus donc... Mais sa future femme le regardait parfois avec un étrange regard, celui-là il le comprenait pas et ça lui faisait un truc à l'intérieur, un truc bizarre... Un truc indéfinissable.

Il avait appelé Mugiwara-ya pour le prévenir et puis il avait un truc à demander à la Jambe-Noire, d'abord y avait eu les félicitations d'usage, il avait entendu Franky brailler en pleurant que ça c'était suuuuuper romantique, le rire de Nami-ya de Mugiwara, les Hohoho Brook, dans le fond il pouvait entendre le long nez déblatérer une de ses histoires délirantes et Chopper de hurler « Ah ! Donc c'était bien ton amoureuse ! » et gloussement amusé de Nico-ya, là le Chirurgien de la Mort avait levé les yeux au ciel...

Mais rien de la part du sabreur, rien du tout... Le sabreur, le sabreur avait voulu lui démonter la gueule, le sabreur avait voulu le tuer quand il l'avait retrouvé cette fois-là à la terrasse de ce café, il l'avait même surpris tellement y pensait à autre chose...

Y avait juste eu sa tête qui rencontre la table et puis la room, le Shamble et le combat... Ils s'étaient démontés la face mutuellement, les lames avaient même été sorties... Le sabreur qui avait été témoin de son pétage de plomb, la rage de Roronoa-ya quand il lui racontait son point de vue, la rage de Roronoa quand il n'avait même pas entendu le petit bruit si particulier si perdu dans sa folie, la rage de Roronoa impuissant face à ce pouvoir qui s'échappait d'elle en vague tranquille et l'empêchait d'avancer, la rage de Roronoa devant tant de bêtise, de folie...

Et il lui criait dessus comme à un gamin qui aurait fait une grosse connerie, bon il lui gueulait dessus avec ses lames, et bon il avait failli faire une grosse connerie, mais fallait pas déconner !... Il était plus un gamin, il était un capitaine pirate, le Chirurgien de la Mort, et même si y comprenait la rage et qu'une part de lui savait bin que y méritait... Nan nan et puis quoi encore... Un côté tu me prends pour qui ?...

Et ouais y s'étaient démontés la face.. Et toujours la rage dans les cris, les mots, dans tous les gestes, et lui, lui répondant sur le même ton... Et puis tout était retombé comme ça, un mot peut-être, ou un regard, ou une posture, savait pas... Mais ils avaient rengainé leurs lames maudites en silence tous les deux, et Roronoa-ya avait tourné les talons.

Trafalgar soupira de nouveau, dans la maison de gauche une lumière venait de s'allumer, il vit sortir la Jambe-Noire de la maison une tasse de café à la main et s'adosser au mur en s'allumant une clope... C'est vrai les cuisiniers se levaient tôt, et puis là y avait un sacré boulot, y allaient être nombreux...

la Jambe-Noire avait juste dit à l'annonce du mariage, d'une voix un peu froide d'abord

« Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as Chirurgien ? » .. Ouais il s'en rendait bien compte... Il avait dû répondre un truc comme « complètement...» et c'était tout à fait vrai... Et puis la Jambe-Noire avait rigolé comme un taré, et puis il l'avait presque engueulé, car cela ne pouvait être autrement, bien sûr qu'il lui organiserait le plus divin des banquets, des festins. Sanji en était honoré, il voyait l'escargophone qui pleurait de bonheur...

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et quand ils avaient découvert l'endroit où le mariage et puis la fête devait ensuite se dérouler, l'équipage aux chapeau de paille avait juste regarder le paysage, un côté 360 degrés avec les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillés... Nami-ya avait juste dit surprise du fait « c'est tellement beau...»... Et ouais c'était si beau, ça le retournait cet endroit, tout était si étincelant même là dans la nuit...

Et puis il avait vaguement organisé le reste avec l'aide de leurs équipages respectifs... Ses nakamas l'avaient plutôt bien pris, et il avait eut droit aux félicitations d'usages, en plus de braillements intempestifs de certain, voire de larmes pour d'autres, y avait eu des enfin, c'était pas trop tôt ! Nan ses nakamas le prenaient plutôt bien... Et même avec l'aide de ce con de Nils...

Tssk... Et moue agacée...Trafalgar eut un soupir, il avait dit une connerie cette fois-là, y s'en était rendu compte quand les mots avait franchi ses lèvres, ouais il avait dit une connerie.

Il était parti faire un truc sur un des avant-postes, ça avançait bien, organiser un peu, voire si tout allait bien, récupérer deux trois affaires aussi... Et il était rentré, y avait Blue juste en face de lui, dans leur maison qu'ils arrangeaient à leur sauce, quand l'envie ou le besoin matériel s'en faisait ressentir. Ce coup-là il avait regardé les murs et il avait dit une connerie...

Souvenirs de sa pirate, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, ses yeux s'étaient baissés, le petit sourire qu'elle avait eu en le voyant rentrer chez eux avait disparu, elle avait même pas de moue en coin... Ouais là il avait vraiment dit une connerie... Puis il avait vu son corps se raidir, sa mâchoire se crisper, les poings se fermer et elle avait plissé des yeux et lentement elle avait levé son regard bleu sur lui, et pour une fois la première peut-être, il avait appréhendé, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et là la colère sur laquelle sa demoiselle essayait de s'appuyer... Y connaissait le principe...

Et bien cette colère disparue en un battement cil, il la vit même déglutir et toujours très droite, toujours si raide elle l'avait de nouveau regardé en serrant la mâchoire et là il avait juste eut envie de lui demander pardon mais il n'en eut pas le temps

« Tu sais Trafalgar, tu aurais pu juste dire... Dire que tu n'aimais pas, que ça ne te convenait pas... Mais même ça tu sais pas le faire... Tes choix de mots...» et puis y avait eu un truc dans le bleu, un truc qui lui avait tordu les tripes. Il avait eu un geste vers elle

« Là.. Là non Trafalgar... Là fous moi la paix.. »

Et elle était sorti de leur maison toujours très droite très raide, et il avait juste vu son dos, il avait l'impression de voir ça au ralenti, sa future femme, le dos de sa future femme partant de leur maison, un côté figé, pénombre fraîche de leur maison et le dos de sa pirate disparaissant dans la lumière du soleil, la lumière de l'extérieur... Et c'est seulement quand elle disparu totalement qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite hurlant PARDON ! La plage était vide... Putain si vide... Y eut juste la voix de ce con de déserteur, il était adossé au mur et le regardait en biais.

« Là Chirurgien tu lui as fait du mal... »

Nan, me cherche pas il avait pensé, là c'était pas le moment, il était au courant et ça le mettait en colère... Le mec qui le regarde et qui se met à soupirer en se grattant la tête...

« T'es con, mais tu le fais même pas exprès...»

« T'es là depuis quand ?! » et l'autre de répondre pas perturbé, alors que tuer quelqu'un là peut importe qui d'ailleurs, juste pour passer ses nerfs lui paraissait une si bonne idée.. Ouais...

« Un moment. » en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel... « T'as encore pas compris Chirurgien ?.. Me dit pas que t'es si bête quand même ? » regard froid, fait gaffe mec, là je vais tuer...

« Vas-y tue-moi, comme ça là... Le sang de son meilleur pote sur le sol de son île, devant sa maison, versé par son mec.. Vas-y Chirurgien »

... Humpff, c'était pas faux. Le mec avait un point de vue qui se tenait.. Heu non, il allait pas faire ça... Nan ça c'était vraiment une bonne grosse idée à la con... Nan nan nan, il allait surtout pas faire ça, à la place... Et pourtant c'était pas son truc..

Ils avaient eu une longue conversation tous les deux, très longue la conversation fallait mettre les choses au point, au clair, et de cette conversation il en était arrivé à une constatation, ce con de Nils serait toujours là, dans ses pattes, toujours... Parce que Nils la protégerait toujours, la dette était trop grande... Ouais une putain de grosse dette, celle-là aussi était de l'ordre du colossal...

Et pourtant Nils avait remis les scores à zéro et depuis bien longtemps mais dans la tête du gars c'était le seul moyen de payer et de racheter ses fautes... Bah si le gars avait du temps à perdre... Et puis ça avait un côté rassurant, quand il n'était pas là, au moins y avait quelqu'un qui prenait le relais et qui serait prêt à mourir pour elle...

Et après, elle était rentrée, elle fumait un pétard, elle avait regardé la pièce, soupiré et haussé les épaules, il était assis sur un des sofas en train de lire à l'attendre en repensant à ce que l'autre lui avait dit... Encore une histoire de dingue... Et calmement et sans aucune colère, elle s'était mise à arracher les tentures en lui expliquant des trucs, et plus les rideaux tombaient, plus les mots devenaient importants, et il la regardait faire, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure des mots... Mais toujours pas de colère, nan elle avait même un regard assez lumineux...

Et comme ça elle s'était arrêtée de parler, elle avait tiré une taffe, s'était grattée le bout du nez et il put l'entendre murmurer « Bon .. heu on a pas eut le temps tout à l'heure.. mais..» elle le tira par la manche... Heu y venait d'assister à la destruction de son salon par sa femme alors qu'elle était même pas en colère, juste émue et qu'il l'avait rendu triste... Heu, quand elle serait en colère ça donnerait quoi ?.

Elle l'avait conduit à l'autre pièce de la maison et là bibliothèques des tas remplis à raz la gueule, des tas et des tas livres... Une autre porte et là une pièce vide, blancheur immaculée, si propre. Blue lui avait mis une grosse enveloppe dans les mains « y ont oublié de te donner ça »... Et elle était sortie en tirant une latte

Dans l'enveloppe y avait un mot

"On a pensé que ça pourrait servir, on sait jamais! Et que ça vous ferait plaisir capitaine, Okpo a bien voulu nous aider"

Regard sur les photos, matériel médical du Heart, photo des trois allumés qui rigolaient, pose de cinglés... Celle-là ce serait le premier truc qu'il accrocherait... Regard sur les murs blancs... Regard sur les photos, salle de premiers secours, premiers soins, infirmerie, bureau, laboratoire... Hum verrait ça plus tard, là...

Trafalgar Law attrapa une photo il y eut un pof et un nuage bleu et un grand panneau apparu, Room shamble et des coups de marteau retentirent. Dans la pièce si blanche, une fois l'effort fait, le panneau accroché. Avec un sourire satisfait il avait juste punaisé la photo des trois zouaves qui souriaient comme des tarés en prenant une pose stupide, et puis il était sorti de la pièce, pour aller retrouver sa future femme, elle se battait encore avec les tentures... Elle était si jolie là, les joues rouges sous l'effort, la peau moite... Vraiment très très jolie là... Hum... Il s'était rapproché, l'avait embrassé et lui avait fait l'amour dans les tentures... Ouais lapin...

Le moment arrivait à grands pas, tout était en place, il l'épouserait bientôt rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons, elle allait devenir sa femme, vraiment la sienne, pas sa demoiselle, pas sa nana... Sa femme, Madame Trafalgar D. Watel Blue... Soupir et sourire d'orgueil, frissons jusqu'en bas des reins... Et puis un après-midi, deux semaines avant la date, après une sieste crapuleuse, malgré la chaleur écrasante il la tenait contre lui, chaleur de sa future femme contre lui, et dans sa tête t'es presque toute à moi... Moiteur de sa peau, son nez caressait les petites cicatrices, ces trois petits traits blancs sur sa peau maintenant toute dorée, juste bien heureux... Elle lui annonça comme ça qu'elle devait se barrer, qu'elle avait un truc à faire... Important...Important et sans lui. Il avait eu une moue agacée, et lui avait juste répondu

« Tain ! Bon c'est le 19 à midi tapante... Oublie pas... » et puis il lui avait mordu la nuque fermement tout en étant très doux.

« Je serais là promis... Jurée... »

Et voilà c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, il regardait le soleil se lever...

Et elle...

* * *

A suivre...


	30. Chapitre 30 Tartes et chantilly

Chapitre 30

Tartes et chantilly ... Part one...

* * *

Et elle ... Regard sur le lit... Elle sa future, sa presque... Elle... N'était pas là.

Le regard du capitaine pirate se détourna du lit vide derrière lui... Elle n'était pas là !... Toujours pas là !... Il n'avait pas dormi... Pas une seconde... Il l'attendait... Les souvenirs dansant sous son crâne... Blue allait venir, arriver... Elle lui avait promis... Elle n'allait pas quand même lui faire ça ? Avoir aussi à encaisser ça en prime... Calme-toi Trafalgar ! Tu sais comment elle est ! Tu veux, tu vas l'épouser après tout !... Le soleil se levait sur la mer...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira, il avait vu ses nakamas, les Mugiwara émerger petit à petit, sortir des différentes maisons, et chacun à leur tour ils l'avaient regardé, et de le voir assis raide sur la balustrade semblait répondre à leurs questions. Tsss...

Le petit hameau accroché à la forêt était en effervescence, tous s'activaient, préparaient, mettaient en place. Sanji servait le café aidé par Ban, passant parmi les pirates présents. Le cuistot lui avait tendu une tasse sans rien lui dire. Tasse qu'il avait accepté, sans rien dire lui non plus... Le sac d'os était venu le soutenir et lui déblatérer que " les femmes, ah les femmes..." Heu nan là c'était pas le moment... Roronoa-ya dormait une bulle au nez adossé à la véranda de la maison principale... Celle qu'il avait choisie pour ... Bref... Tain ! Elle n'était toujours pas là !...

Le temps s'étirait, défilait... Les siens avaient géré les détails... Y avaient pas l'air inquiets, enfin pas plus que ça, pas plus que d'habitude en fait... Y aidaient, se prenaient en main... Franky construisait des trucs en braillant avec Mugiwara-ya... Y pouvait construire tout ce qu'y voulait.. Là, il en avait rien à taper.. Là, tout ce qu'y voyait c'est qu'elle n'était toujours pas là... Putain !...

« Dis, elles font toutes ça les amoureuses ? » il du baisser les yeux pour croiser le regard de Tony-ya, depuis combien de temps avait-il le regard rivé sur la mer ?... Long soupir, sourire en coin

« Je ne sais pas... J'm'y connais pas bien en amoureuse...» il avait juste entendu Tony-ya lui répondre

« Ah...»

« La mienne en tout cas...» tous l'observaient, Trafalgar sentait leurs regards glisser sur lui.

Le futur marié se tenait raide adossé à un pilier d'une maison les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, raide, sa mâchoire se crispant par moments, le gris de ses yeux s'assombrissait et puis dans un mouvement rapide, tous le virent rentrer dans une des maisons et en ressortir en tenant une chaise, chaise qu'il planta au milieu de l'herbe face à la mer.

Trafalgar soupira.. La mâtiné était passée comme au ralenti ou au contraire avec frénésie... Il.. Il n'avait rien foutu, assit raide à califourchon sur une chaise au milieu du gazon... Le nez posé sur ses avant-bras eux-mêmes posés sur le dossier de ladite chaise, il regardait la mer... Il l'attendait en broyant du noir.. Un truc montait de plus en plus... Avec lenteur mais qui montait, crescendo ... Voyait les invités arriver petit à petit... Mais personne ne venait lui parler... Nan là, lui parler n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire... Ils avaient bien compris ce qu'y se passait...

Il serra la mâchoire en plissant des yeux... Là... Il sentait physiquement ses entrailles se contracter dans son ventre.. Il en avait la gerbe... Putain Blue t'es où ?... Eustass et son équipage venaient d'arriver, suivit d'Apoo.. C'étaient tous mis sur leurs trente et un... Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils l'avaient vu assis sur sa putain de chaise et ils avaient cherché Blue du regard, c'est Sachi qui avait secoué la tête en sortant un de ces halala.. Eustass avait eu une sorte de grognement et le long-bras avait juste eu un soupir en sortant un den den de sa poche, il l'avait vu essayer de joindre Blue... Ça il ne l'avait pas fait... Non et puis quoi encore, elle savait qu'elle devait être là, que c'était important pour lui, si important si elle était pas capable de s'en rendre compte bin... Long soupir...

Trafalgar elle va arriver, commence pas ! Et si elle n'arrivait pas, si elle n'arrivait plus jamais... Tant de possibilités, la marine, les autres pirates... Ou bien juste une manière de le jeter... Trafalgar souviens-toi de ses mots, putain ! Tu l'épouses et t'as même pas confiance en elle !... Nan, c'était pas qu'il avait pas confiance... C'était qu'elle était dingue...

Et puis il avait été incapable de dire pourquoi c'était si important là à l'intérieur... Là elle avait eu un de ses regards bizarres... Elle en avait eu tellement de ces regards étranges en le regardant, ces putains de regards arrivaient n'importe quand, des fois sur des sujets des moments complètement triviaux, pour des choses si simples, les choses de la vie de tous les jours, y faisait un truc ou disait un truc et paf regard bizarre.. Putain il aimait pas... Ça présageait rien de bon...

Et là elle était pas là... Vague d'inquiétude, si ça trouve elle avait changé d'avis... Il l'avait fait changer d'avis... ça rentrait dans l'ordre du possible.. Mais non Trafalgar ! Vous vous êtes dans l'ordre de l'absolu et tu le sais.. Blue allait arriver... Regard sur Mihawk qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, ça avait surpris Roronoa d'ailleurs de voir Mihawk à son mariage...

Putain de Faucon ! Tout ça c'était de sa faut e!... Ce crétin avait un sourire un peu agacé, désolé. Parce que oui... Il avait appelé aussi Mihawk-ya... Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs...

« Chirurgien »

« Pourquoi, tu m'as pas mis en garde ? »

« Trafalgar.. Te mettre en garde contre quoi ? »

« Devine... Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu la connaissais ?.. »

« Hum... Mais parce que... Et puis Chirurgien, qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé m'entendre te dire? Qu'elle était folle ? Qu'elle était dangereuse ? Qu'elle était particulière ? Que tu allais sans doute tomber amoureux ?.. »

«... Tsssk... »

« Tout est vrai pourtant... Et si tu ne tombais pas amoureux et bien cela ferait juste une pirate folle, dangereuse et particulière en moins... Voire un Shichibukai de moins... Peut-être..»

« Tss... Comme si...» là il y avait eu un silence, et puis il avait repris

« J'ai failli la tuer..»

« Allons elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en venant te chercher »

« Non pas là... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Pas prévenu ? »

« Hum intéressant... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? »

... Mes nakamas... La lumière du bleu... Le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, les mots murmurés sans peur...

« Tellement de choses Mihawk... Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?...»

«... Par jeu sans doute... Et là elle est où ? »

«... Par jeu ! Tu te fous de moi !.. Là elle est partie... On se marie dans une semaine et elle s'est barrée... Encore...»

« Heu attends, je croyais que tu voulais la tuer ? »

« Aussi... Mais l'épouser reste en top de liste...»

« Je croyais qu'elle t'avait dit non ? »

« Aussi... Mais finalement elle m'épouse... » il pouvait entendre le rire de Mihawk,

«... C'est à cause de son non que tu voulais la tuer ?...»

«... ça m'a retourné la tête... Tu sais..»

« Oh je sais Chirurgien... Mais elle est comme ça, elle retourne la tête et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte...»

« Palourde...»

« Tout à fait... Palourde... C'est très juste..»

« .. Tu la connais bien dis-moi...»

« Un peu... Assez pour pouvoir dire ça...» et puis Mihawk avait ajouté « Elle était déjà comme ça... » là Mihawk avait eu un soupir...

« Tu sais je l'ai rencontrée il y a longtemps... alors qu'elle vendait son temps » et il avait juste répondu

« Joliment tourné...»

Et oui c'était joliment tourné, et puis il était au courant Blue lui avait parlé de petit busard en riant, elle était beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop chère pour lui, avait-elle dit en levant les bras en l'air avec une moue amusée sur les lèvres.

Et ça, ça ne l'avait même pas étonné, elle aurait été beaucoup trop chère pour le Chirurgien de la Mort, oui juste beaucoup trop chère... Il aurait été obligé de la voler... Et il s'était imaginé à la place de Mihawk, et putain la place de Mihawk n'était pas drôle... Mihawk avec dix ans de moins, Blue avec dix ans de moins... Soupir... Nan, vraiment pas drôle... La gamine comme l'appelait Mihawk, ça Blue elle lui avait pas dit, elle l'avait même pas vu que dans la tête de Mihawk elle était la gamine... Palourde... Mihawk était dubitatif, tout comme lui d'ailleurs... Et la conversation avait défilé, continué.

Aucune voile à l'horizon... Rien... Encore deux heures... Il fut embarqué par ses nakamas, pour se changer eux aussi s'étaient fait beaux, Bépo avait même mis un nœud papillon.

Bépo avait attrapé son capitaine pour le conduire dans la maison, c'était étrange son capitaine ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon se laissant faire, devant lui il n'y avait plus le Chirurgien de la Mort, il avait ce petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré un jour, il y a si longtemps. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, il était resté immobile et il avait vu les épaules de son capitaine s'affaisser, il clignait des yeux en regardant le sol, complètement perdu, si perdu, il s'était rapproché de son ami.

Son capitaine avait levé les yeux sur lui, et il l'avait entendu murmurer "Bépo je suis très malheureux là". Alors il l'avait attrapé dans ses grosses pattes et l'avait pressé sur son torse, et il avait senti son capitaine s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, le câlin avait semblé si long.

« Il faut vous préparer capitaine... » et il l'avait conduit à la salle de bain, mais là l'homme devant lui n'avait esquissé aucun geste, rien, juste cette posture y savait même pas la qualifier, regard sur son capitaine.

Trafalgar se tenait complètement droit, les bras le long du corps, les mains ouvertes, les épaules basses, la tête penchée vers le sol, regard fixe.. Vraiment il aurait deux trois choses à dire à cette femme quand elle arriverait, elle faisait vraiment trop souffrir son ami, là. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Et il s'était occupé de lui, comme avec le gamin qu'il était jadis, et même si les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui, enfin, il était juste le plus grand des deux maintenant. Oui une poupée de chiffon entre ses grosses pattes qui ôtaient les vêtements délicatement, et puis il l'avait foutu sous la douche, l'homme s'était laissé faire sans un mot et c'est seulement quand l'eau lui coula sur le corps, que son capitaine eut un soubresaut, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous laisse capitaine, tout est prêt sur le lit. » et puis là son capitaine s'était tourné vers lui et le regard gris lui avait donné envie de hurler... Vraiment cette femme, elle ne se rendait pas compte ! Et puis Trafalgar avait eu mouvement sec de tête

« Bien Bépo..»

Et il était sorti en serrant la mâchoire, il avait entraîné à sa suite les deux copains qui eux aussi se rongeaient les sangs, pour laisser de l'intimité à leur capitaine et ami, parce que si il craquait, personne ne devait être témoin de ça !

Et oui en effet tout était prêt sur le lit... Lit qui n'avait même pas été défait... Long soupir... Les vêtements étaient si noirs... Mariage ou deuil c'était la même chose finalement...

Ah quoi bon saper, il aurait l'air encore plus con.. Pourtant il était classe le costar qu'il s'était choisi, ouais il avait la classe, et pourtant là en se regardant dans le grand miroir il se sentait ridicule... Ridicule dans ce costar noir, ridicule ce gilet gris son emblème en guise de bouton... Sur mesure mais finalement ridicule... La chemise blanche, quand il l'avait enfilée pour l'essayer, il avait immédiatement vu Blue la portant le lendemain, sa femme dans cette chemise si légère et trop grande pour elle... Il l'avait déboutonnée juste ce qu'il faut pour rendre dingue sa pirate, réflexes à la con sa pirate n'était là... Alors à quoi bon...

Il avait l'impression de les entendre dans sa tête.. C'est le vent tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ouais bin là non.. Là c'était la fin.. Trafalgar recommence pas !... Nan, là la tarte était trop sévère... Devant tous ses potes, devant ses nakamas, devant d'autres capitaines pirates... Nan là.. Niveau humiliation, c'était pas mal... Comment pouvait-elle l'humilier comme ça ? Lui faire ça ?... Vague d'amertume... Impression de se voir de l'extérieur, spectateur de l'événement, spectateur de son propre drame... Une sorte de détachement étrange... C'était bien la fin... Ouais il se sentait ridicule, il en avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tous les tuer... Et en même temps, cette sorte de paix, cette certitude, certitude y savait même pas de quoi ... Putain de chaos interne... Ça faisait longtemps... Il serra la mâchoire, et sorti de la pièce en attrapant sa veste pour la poser sur son épaule...

Plus qu'une heure

« Elle est où ta donzelle ? »

« Comme tu vois Eustass-ya, pas là... Et la traite pas de donzelle... » il reporta son regard sur la mer

« Va arriver... »

« ... »

Peut-être, peut-être pas... C'était étrange... Ouais il était étrangement serein... Une phrase de Blue "Tu sais je fais rarement de plan au niveau de la vie, je prends ce que la vie justement, mes choix ou ce que le moment me balance dans la gueule Trafalgar.. et tu me connais des fois..." là elle avait juste secoué les épaules, une moue un peu désolée sur les lèvres... Blue ne cherchait pas à l'humilier, non... Elle allait arriver, fallait le croire... Croire en elle... Si elle n'était pas encore arrivée c'est que... Il allait peut-être l'appeler finalement... Putain! Blue t'es où ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Plus qu'une demi-heure... L'inquiétude lui nouait les tripes... Et pas cette inquiétude-là finalement, nan elle allait pas lui faire ça... Elle avait juré, Blue savait que c'était important pour lui, et puis elle lui avait dit oui... Aller jusqu'au bout, ouais aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de la peur, du manque, de l'inquiétude, de l'orgueil, aller encore et toujours plus loin, plus loin dans les émotions, dans les sentiments. Aller encore et toujours plus loin, avancer au fur et à mesure que les murs internes tombaient... Se retrouver parfois dans le dur dans l'étrange dans le dangereux, aller jusqu'au bout de tout, jusqu'au bout de la douceur de la tendresse, de l'amour.. Jusqu'au bout hein... Soupir... Elle avait des ennuis y avait pas ...

Musique tonitruante, là-bas sur la mer un bateau était apparu à sa gauche, le Chevaucheur fendait les flots à une vitesse de dingue... Il était poursuivi par... par une armada?! Non?! Carrément une armada ?! Et là un hurlement se fit entendre...

« Foutez-moi la paix bande de dégénérés ! JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

Coups de canon...

« Capitaine votre ROBE ! »

« Rien à foutre ! J'vais être en retard! Pas le temps ! »

Boulet de canon, il fut renvoyé à l'envoyeur, un navire flambait !

« J'vais tous les butter !... Vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin ! »

« Capitaine, vos cheveux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Capitaine restez tranquille deux secondes, j'vous les r'met bien... »

« Rien à foutre de ça ! J'vais être en retard tu comprends ! »

« Mais non capitaine calmez-vous ! Et arrêtez de me secouer que j'mette vot traîne.. »

« Tain ! C'est toi qui traînes... C'est quoi ce machin ? »

« C'est pour être jolie captain ! »

« Allez c'est bon... On s'en fout ! C'est pas important !»

« Mais si captain ! Y sera content ! »

Coup de canon

« MERDE ! PUTAIN VONT PAS ME LACHER ! »

Un autre bateau fit son apparition, au vu de son pavillon, des pirates, le Jolly Roger claquait dans le vent, et un deuxième bateau de la marine se mit à cramer joyeusement...

Son regard se perdit dans l'ombre de son chapeau, sa mâchoire se crispa... Content n'était pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sourire agacé... Suivi d'un soupir... Ouais, bon c'est vrai, il allait épouser une capitaine pirate... Il s'attendait à quoi ? Mais il devait bien admettre que celle-là était particulièrement cinglée.. Mon dieu comme il avait bien fait de ne pas organiser ça dans leur repaire... à ses côtés, les potes se tordaient de rire... Il leva les yeux au ciel...

« On va l'aider ? » lui demanda Eustass... Nouveau soupir.

« Non... Laissons-lui jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous... » il se tourna vers le groupe, sourire en coin et regard froid « Laissons-lui une chance »

Il n'avait plus de doute.. Et il se rendit compte que finalement il en avait jamais eu ... Ce calme cette sérénité, cette certitude c'était ça... C'était dingue comme il aimait bien se monter la tête tout seul... Il était rassuré, elle serait là, coursée par la marine et il faudrait faire le ménage, mais elle serait là et peut-être même à l'heure, et sinon il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire... Qu'elle était juste insupportable et en retard...

En bas ça se frittait sec... Le Chevaucheur avait accosté, une petite silhouette blanche sauta du bateau et se mit à courir, elle avait donc bien mis une robe...

« On les retient captain !... Allez y ! Commencez pas sans nous ! »

« J'vais être en RETARD ! »

Law pouvait entendre toute la terreur de Blue, il eut un sourire... Oui elle avait bien compris l'importance de la chose... Elle était mignonne..

La silhouette se mit à courir en direction de la ville, se battant au passage avec quelques marines qui avaient échappé à l'équipage... Les autres pirates avaient accosté et venaient les aider... Mais c'était qui ?..

Elle hurlait toujours des insanités et des grossièretés, et ce mot retard comme une litanie... Mais elle courait où comme ça ? Pas dans la bonne direction en tout cas...

« C'est paass par là ! » hurla le con de Nils...

« J'sais où j'vais crétin! À l'église ! J'vais être en retard! »

L'église ? Où avait-elle été pêcher ç a? Comme si le Chirurgien de la Mort pouvait être croyant... Dans la ville c'était le chaos... Sa future femme arriva devant l'église, elle défonça la porte d'un coup de pied retentissant en hurlant ... La finesse de Blue, il leva les yeux au ciel...

« J'suis pas en retard ! j'suis là... » et puis il y eut un silence... Un murmure « Et merde... »

« PIRATE ! ATTRAPEZ LA ! » et Blue ressorti en courant, une autre silhouette l'a rejoint

« J't'avais dit que c'était pas là ! Crétine ! »

« J'vais être à la bourre … C'est où ? »

« Là-haut... »

« AAAAAHHHH J'VAIS ETRE EN RETARD ! MERDE ! »

Blue se remit à courir comme une dératée, il lui restait quoi allez, une bonne dizaine de minutes, toute la ville à se traverser et la longue côte à se monter... Elle était à présent poursuivie par une horde de marine et de gens, ils semblaient tous très en colère, elle avait dû interrompre un truc important... Comme un mariage peut-être ?

Il pouvait l'entendre « putain de robe à la con » et puis juste son souffle, les cris de ses poursuivants et puis il eut le crac sonore du vêtement qui se déchire « toi je vais te tuer !» Bruits d'os brisés et gargouillements mouillés, presque poisseux, « Et merde! pourquoi blanc ? » et de nouveau son souffle. Une partie des mugiwara hurlaient en cadence et en cœur « Allez Blue ! Allez Blue ! »

Blue disparut de leurs champs de vision, il se tourna vers ses amis, tous attendaient à peine tendus, ses nakama expliquaient des trucs à l'équipage d'Eusstas, d'autres s'étaient mis à ranger les chaises les tables, faisant de la place.. Apoo taillait le bout de gras avec Brook, discutaient sûrement de musique ces deux-là. Bon Ussop hurlait comme un dégénéré et ça c'était pas nouveau, Nami fulminait et ça non plus c'était pas nouveau, Zoro une main sur ses sabres discutant avec Mihawk... Sanji une louche à la main hurlant sur Mugiwara-ya. Nico-ya assise sirotant une tasse de thé en riant avec son mentor, Bépo à leurs côtés, Chopper-ya leur racontant un truc et Franky pleurant à l'entente de l'histoire... Mouais... Ils étaient tous prêts... Eustass lui posa une main sur l'épaule, il avait un regard désolé et en même temps hilare, le mélange donnait un rendu un peu louche

« Dans quoi tu t'embarques Chirurgien... Tu sais que t'es dingue...»

«... Ouais... » il y eut un hurlement, puis la voix si basse si suintante de menace

« J'vais tous vous tuer, si vous me mettez plus en retard... Trafalgar va me tuer ! »

Ah là elle devenait venimeuse.

Non... Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, il n'allait pas la tuer... Juste la torturer lentement... Très lentement... Pour la faire crier longtemps. Et puis elle était apparue, tenant ses jupes pour ne pas tomber, elle était arrivée en hurlant...

« Pas en retard ! »

Bartholomeo avait monté une barrière derrière elle et les marines s'encastraient dedans joyeusement, ils glissaient le long de la paroi invisible.

Elle était enfin arrivée, et non elle n'était pas en retard... Regard intense, la robe était en ruine, déchirée elle pendouillait lamentablement laissant apparaître la courbe douce de l'épaule, des traînés de sang maculaient le blanc virginal, le bas était brûlé et fumait encore... La traîne de guingois dans un chignon défait comme si il venait de lui faire l'amour, putain qu'elle était jolie, sauvage, sexy... Il eut un frisson qui mourut dans le bas de ses reins et une explosion dans le cœur... Elle était là... Et putain... grognement interne... Grondement interne...

« Vous avez failli être en retard, Ma demoiselle... Vous êtes vraiment insupportable... »

« Mais je suis là... »

Nouveau regard sur la encore demoiselle, et ça là qu'il le remarqua, le petit escargotphone perdu dans les volants de la robe, perdu dans cette chantilly, il s'avança et se pencha pour attraper et éteindre la petite bestiole, sourire... Elle avait baissé les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait... Haussements d'épaules quand il lui montra la bestiole.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir vous punir... » il leva son visage vers elle, sourire ...

Oh oui la punir... La torturer dans cette robe, après... Oh là son esprit lui envoyait des images de sa femme, des cris de sa femme, des gémissements de sa femme ... Foutu esprit analytique... Après... Ronronnement interne...

« Vraiment ? Juste me punir ? Ou me torturer un peu ? »

« Allez savoir ? » lui répondit-il en se redressant. Il put entendre Eustass demander

« Pourquoi il lui dit ça ? » et Zoro de répondre

« Leur manière de se dire... »

« Ahhh... sont cinglés »

« Ouaip ! »

« Vous avez été une très très vilaine pirate... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous maintenant.?.. » Blue lui répondit sur un ton faussement enjoué

« m'épouser ? »

« Oui c'est certain...» elle eut un soupir et un frisson... «...tendue ? »

Blue hocha la tête

« en bas.. t'as interrompu quoi ? »

« le mariage d'un marine.. haut placé je crois... »

Il avait eu raison... ça avait été un peu le souk parce qu'il y avait aussi des civils, la noce interrompue et en colère.

Sanji avait hurlé de rage en voyant un soldat qui c'était fait envoyer valdinguer par Roronoa frôler la pièce montée, et protégeait le buffet avec force contre les assauts des marines tout en invectivant vertement le sabreur, qui lui était passé à un autre groupe de marine... Mugiwara-ya lui voulait même dans ce moment de chaos général de la viande ...

« Pourquoi tout se complique toujours ?! » hurlait Nami, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, rendu réel par son bâton climatique.

« Pasqu'on est des pirates » lui répondit Eusstas.

« Pas faux » compléta Roronoa

Nico-ya se mit à rire tout en mettant des baffes à tous ceux qui passait à sa porté, et même chose pour son mentor, mais elle l'avait sorti d'où cette masse d'arme ?. Barthoromeo s'était remis à pleurer comme un âne et prenant des poses stupides, des pop green lancées par Usopp explosaient dans le ciel et relâchaient leur odeur fétide sur les civils les faisant ainsi reculer, voire vomir, le tout avec une musique déchaînée lancée par Apoo et Brook, les OhOhOh et les Apapapapa n'arrêtaient pas.

Il regardait la scène de chaos total, son mariage rimerait avec chaos, regard sur sa future femme, elle souriait, heureuse.

« Vraiment tu sèmes le chaos partout où tu passes toi... »

« Et ça t'embête ? »

«Je ferais avec... Je fais avec depuis le début...»

De nouveau un regard sur la bataille rangée, l'équipage du Chevaucheur arrivait, Marco était mort de rire... Ah les autres pirates c'était l'équipage de Marco... Ok... le Phoenix des mers discutait avec Ito et Nils tout en se battant. Yara la petite crevette avait sauté sur Sachi et lui roulait un baiser baveux, ce geste avait arrêté net Bepo et Penguin, leurs mâchoires avaient heurtées le sol. Eustass gueulait sur Okpo en colère... Savait pas pourquoi, il put juste entendre par-dessus le vacarme ambiant "canon... coulé.. faillit y rester" mais qu'avait donc fait Okpo ?... Mihawk taillait le bout de gras avec un marine à épaulettes... Il entendait Jean Bar et Ban fulminer près de Sanji, « T'inquiètes Sanji, on aide... vu tout le boulot... BAS LES PATTES MUGIWARA !»... Regard sur le Phoenix des mers.

« Marco hein... »

« C'est mon témoin, tu m'as dit qu'il en fallait un... »

« Ah ouais...» c'est vrai il lui avait dit ça...

« Ouais c'est comme mon papy pour moi.» hurlements de l'intéressé

« Oi! j'suis pas si vieux !»éclats de rire général...

Tout en combattant, dos à dos avec Blue il entendait les commentaires

« Celui-là on s'en souviendra longtemps.. »

« En fait c'est plutôt bien organisé niveau animation »

Le second d'Eustass semblait surpris, ouais Killer ne les connaissaient pas du tout finalement... Ça pouvait pas être autrement... Ils s'attiraient tous des emmerdes, fallait croire qu'ils adoraient ça.. Peut-être une manière de se sentir vivant... Une manière de dire au monde j'existe... Et ouais finalement ils adoraient ça... Et puis fallait bien mettre la marine au courant, quoi de mieux qu'en leur mettant une danse.

« ça c'est un mariage de pirates ! »

« Un mariage de cintrés, oui ! »

Ouais, ils étaient tous dingues... Et c'était trop bon... Le mariage du Chirurgien de la Mort et de la Veuve Noire resterait dans les annales et ça, ça le fit sourire... Ça, ça lui convenait bien finalement... Regard sur sa future, sa presque, elle était morte de rire... Elle dansait en distribuant des coups, saluant les invités qui passaient sur sa route, un bonjour gamin retentissant et un grognement de la part d'Eustass...

Et ouais Eustass, là c'était mort... Mihawk avait aussi eu droit à son petit busard bien sonore et la bataille s'était comme figée un instant, un côté coup de masse, tout le monde essayait plus ou moins bien d'ailleurs d'enregistrer l'information ou de réprimer un éclat de rire... Et puis non, pourquoi s'empêcher de rire... Et puis la tête de Mihawk valait son pesant de berry...

Une fois le combat contre les marines expédié, les civils enfuis, les odeurs nauséabondes disparues grâce à un coup de vent, et la séparation de Zoro et Sanji qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré pour le presque massacre de la pièce montée. Oui une fois le gros du combat expédier le Phoenix s'était posé près de Blue et tout en la regardant avec tendresse, le capitaine Trafalgar pu l'entendre lui dire

« Alors choupette...»... Choupette? le surnom lui fit monter un sourire... Sa demoiselle eut une moue dégoûtée à l'entente du petit nom, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander en rigolant

« Choupette ? » elle le regarda agacée

« Oh toi ça va, la ramène pas... » Nan là elle aimait vraiment pas, vu le regard, un p'tit côté essaye encore et je t'éviscère le regard...

le Phoenix les regardait un sourire sur le visage il attrapa la joue de sa future femme, là fallait qu'il fasse attention, il le voyait passer son pouce sur la pommette, là.. Il serra les dents, elle l'avait appelé son papy... Mais lui le Phoenix... Il ne supportait pas cette caresse, personne ne touchait à sa femme de cette manière, avec autant de tendresse, sinon lui, juste lui... Putain, il n'arrêtait pas!... Son papy Trafalgar !

« C'est lui que tu as choisi ? C'est celui-là ton promis choupette ? » hochement sec de tête de la part de Blue

Regard sur le Chirurgien de la Mort, que sa choupette ait choisi un type comme lui l'avait vraiment fait flipper, ce mec était malsain. Ce mec était fou, il l'avait déjà rencontré, c'est lui qui soignait père... Et oui ce mec était vraiment fou et pas d'une bonne folie... Nan un truc noir, sombre un truc vraiment malsain, dangereux... C'était une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle sa choupette n'avait pas besoin de ça, et puis sa choupette rendait les hommes fous alors avec celui-là, ça ça l'avait fait grimacer... Le Chirurgien de la Mort n'avait pas besoin de plus de folie, plus de folie mettrait sa choupette en danger...

Il avait plus d'une fois eut envie d'aller la chercher, de l'extirper des pattes de ce malade psychotique, psychopathe... Il allait lui faire du mal, ou bien se serait elle, et faire mal au Chirurgien de la Mort n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... Il la tuerait.. Il était sûr que ce mec allait tuer sa choupette... ça l'avait inquiété, vraiment. C'est Joz qui l'avait calmé, il lui avait juste dit: tu sais Marco, elle est grande et puis les fous ça elle connaît... Joz n'avait pas tort... Parce que sa choupette était complètement dingue elle aussi...

Et puis bizarrement ça avait duré, et ça franchement ça l'avait vraiment surpris... Et quand sa choupette lui avait demandé si il voulait bien être son témoin pour son épousaille, là il avait carrément eu... Heu comment dire... Le mot mariage et choupette dans la même phrase ça allait pas... Et puis, qui serait assez dingue pour vouloir épouser le vent ?!.. Y avait autre chose, c'était sûr... Un truc moche... Ce mec lui avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de malsain, de dégueulasse, y se servait d'elle, ça pouvait pas être autrement et vu que sa choupette pour certain truc elle était complètement à côté de ses pompes... Mariage choupette et Chirurgien de la Mort... Non non et non ...

Et de le voir là maintenant une telle lumière dans le regard... Non, sa choupette n'avait rien à craindre de ce mec-là, ce mec-là était à ses pieds corps et âme... Il lui avait tout donné... Et quand l'éclair d'agacement traversa le regard du Chirurgien quand il ne fit qu'effleurer sa puce. Oh... Et elle lui avait sans doute tout donné elle aussi... Hum oui sa choupette n'avait rien à craindre avec le Chirurgien de la Mort...

« C'est un bon choix choupette...» et il la ramena contre lui, il entendit le room. Sourire, tss vraiment ce gars...

Il embrassa sa choupette sur le front en lui caressant la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille juste pour elle « soit heureuse » il la relâcha, sa choupette avait un sourire sur les lèvres, un truc vraiment content. Elle se détourna pour s'avancer, retrouver les bras de son Chirurgien... Regard sur le gars, il ne regardait qu'elle, à cet instant précis il n'y avait qu'elle dans les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort, est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte de l'intensité de son regard ? De ce mercure liquide, ce désir, cette certitude, ce feu de taré... Cet amour de taré.

Et pourtant toujours aussi raide, aussi froid que d'habitude dans sa posture, le Chirurgien de la Mort savait se tenir... Et juste ce petit sourire en coin qu'y pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver malsain... Vraiment, non rien à craindre ce mec l'aimait comme un dingue, à sa manière et cette manière convenait à sa choupette... Ouais c'était celui-là qu'elle avait choisi... Mais il lança quand même au Chirurgien un regard bien lourd, empli de toutes les souffrances qu'il lui infligerait si il lui faisait du mal. Et le Chirurgien reçut le message cinq sur cinq il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête sec. Il aimait les mecs intelligents, ils recevaient toujours les messages.

Ils s'étaient dit oui... Marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire, le mot avait fait rire l'assemblée. Le baiser avait été fougueux, passionné, sauvage... Ensuite Trafalgar l'avait posée sur son épaule, avait murmuré un

« On revient... » et avait pris le chemin d'une des maisons. Il avait été stoppé dans ses pas par les femmes, qui lui lançaient un regard sévère en faisant barrage les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Oh quoi c'était son mariage et là il avait envie d'elle, là maintenant tout de suite.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » lui demanda Béluche... Vraiment, elle lui demandait ça ?

« Devine... »

« Franchement Chirurgien.. Tu n'as aucune retenue ! » la jeune femme secouait la tête.

« Je vois mon p'tit Trafalgar que là, tu en as trouvé une bien insupportable...»

Le docteur Kuréha se tenait adossée à l'angle du mur, son mentor lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Vous trouvez aussi... Vraiment insupportable... » elle lui envoya un clin d'œil, sur son épaule sa femme gigotait, il arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

« Room »

Elle était si jolie, elle était à lui... Pour lui les symboles voulaient dires des choses... Vraiment... Devant lui se tenait Madame Trafalgar D. Watel Blue... Madame Trafalgar... Frisson électrique le long de son dos, brasier à l'intérieur, grognement content... Blue, sa femme en vrai... Putain que c'était bon... Il la dévorait du regard, elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise dans cette robe... Si jolie... Là dans cette chantilly. Magnifique... Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Le capitaine des Hearts observait intensément la femme devant lui, sa femme, nouvelle déglutition. Son regard glissait sur Blue, se rendait-il compte qu'il ne devait pas oublier un détail ? Que ce moment était unique ? Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Blue vêtue de la sorte, et qu'il se devait de ne rien oublier... Non rien oublier, imprimer dans sa mémoire sa femme dans cette robe de dingue, dans cette chantilly, mélange savant de volants de rubans. Blue se tenait un peu raide devant lui, tendue... Il fit un pas et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer... Elle était si tendue... Pourquoi cette tension d'ailleurs ?

« Tu as choisi l'option meringue ?... »

« C'est pas moi, c'est les filles... c'est pas... »

« Je croquerais bien dedans... » dit-il tout en lui mordillant l'épaule.

« Vraiment ? »

« T'es jolie... » grands yeux bleus surpris... sourire

« Toi aussi... » et oui sa femme le dévorait du regard elle aussi... Lentement il se mit à lui embrasser la nuque...

« Trafalgar j'ai... »

« Chut... savoure ce moment... » il l'a senti se détendre en frissonnant

Il délaçait la robe lentement, enchevêtrement compliqué de ruban, un côté cadeau qui se mérite, faisant courir le bout des ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Elle sentait bon... Elle s'était préparée pour lui, elle s'était faite belle... Elle avait même été jusqu'à mettre de la lingerie ultra féminine...

« Les filles ? » lui demanda-t-il en jouant avec une bretelle de dentelle jaune...

« Non... Moi... »

sourire..

Blue se mit à le déshabiller la veste avait fini au sol le gilet avec, elle faisait sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise avec une infinie lenteur, le bout d'un de ses doigts le caressant légèrement. Ils s'embrassaient goulûment... La chemise disparue à son tour.

« Hum... Madame... Laissez-moi prendre les choses en mains... »

«Madame ? »

« Avec une majuscule... Madame Trafalgar... » elle le regarda surprise, elle n'avait sans doute pas pensé à ça... Sourire vainqueur...

« Tu es à moi... Jusque dans ton nom... » il la souleva pour l'amener au lit et la coucha à demi dévêtue

Une de ses mains se perdant dans les jupes, vision de ses mains tatouées sur la blancheur de la robe, death soulevant les jupons blancs. Oh putain !... Il lui dévora la bouche, descendant vers sa poitrine, ses seins blancs qu'il avait libérés de leurs prisons de dentelles jaunes. Il se redressa, vision de sa femme si perdue dans cette blancheur, dénudée juste ce qu'il fallait, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre dingue, pour lui faire perdre les pédales... Baisers avides... Sa main remontait le long de la peau douce de la jambe, ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose, de … De différent... Blue avait rougi ... Il baissa les yeux...

Là sur la peau blanche, à l'intérieur de la cuisse, là où sa peau était si douce, il y avait tatoué dans un noir profond son emblème, son Jolly Roger souriant. Explosion totale sous son crâne... Elle le regardait ...

« Tu vois Trafalgar .. Une alliance ça se perd... Comme ça là... Tout est dit... Je suis à toi jusque dans ma peau...» elle s'arrêta un instant puis repris d'une petite voix

« Tu dis rien ? »

... Dire, dire quoi... A part Argh... A part merci, à part je t'aime. Blue sa femme ancienne esclave qui pourtant avait échappé à l'encre.. Sa peau blanche unie... Et là juste pour lui, parce que vu l'emplacement oui.. Juste pour lui... Oh putain Blue ! Arrête de me faire des trucs comme ça !.. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie... Pour lui faire cette surprise-là, ce cadeau-là... Oh putain !.. Il l'embrassa avidement... Il en avait des frissons dans le futal, des spasmes... Putain comment c'était bon...

« ...Y a pas de mots... » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Puis il redescendit vers sa marque, c'était beau... Il le frôla, elle gémit... Encore sensible ?

Coup de langue... Gémissement, oh putain !... Tracer les contours de son emblème du bout de la langue et la sentir frisonner...

Il caressait son entre jambes du bout des doigts, si humide, la dentelle était trempée... se relevant à peine, vision de sa femme agrippant la robe blanche, poitrine dénudée, la pointe de ses seins roses si dure tendue.. Les hanches encore enserrées dans la blancheur, et puis la peau, son encre sur la peau... Tain !... Il avait encore son futal, et il en avait rien à foutre juste la prendre, là dans la blancheur de cette chantilly... Ouais...

« Viens là »

Il la ramena vers lui en lui tenant les hanches, et l'embrassa goulûment, ouais le baiser de l'assoiffé, de l'affamé, un côté je te dévore... Les mains de sa femme parcouraient son corps et lui envoyait des putains de frissons... Ça serait rapide il le savait... Mais fallait qu'il assouvisse ce besoin, là maintenant... Sa main avait déjà ouvert son futal, il se frottait contre la dentelle jaune... Il sentait la chaleur, la moiteur... Oh putain ! quand il baissait les yeux, vision de sa petite chatte encore enfermée dans la dentelle jaune, et juste à côté son emblème.. Elle écartait si bien les cuisses pour lui... Juste pour lui... A lui... A personne d'autre... Si ouverte pour lui, si indécente dans cette blancheur... Sa femme ... Oh putain!..

Et dans un mouvement rapide, sec il s'engouffra en elle, un côté implacable... Gémissement de sa femme... Le rouge de ses cheveux, le bleu de ses yeux brillants, le rose de ses joues, et le blanc ce putain de blanc qui lui retournait la tête... Et le noir de son encre, sur leurs corps.. Oh putain ! coup profond... Frissons si chaude, serrée, palpitante... Encore.. Plus loin, jusqu'au bout comme elle disait si bien. C'était même plus la marquer, elle était à lui... Dans tous les standards, de toutes les manières possibles.. Coup profond... Il avait l'impression de grogner... Sa femme.. A lui... Il était en train de la ravager, il s'en rendait bien compte, parce que oui, il s'en rendait bien compte et il adorait ça.. Il la ravageait avec lenteur... Un côté impitoyable, allant encore plus profondément... Juste le froissement de la robe, leurs gémissements, le bruit de leurs baisers...

Vision de sa femme sous lui, tatouée de son emblème, blanc du jupon... Et son emblème... L'alliance à son doigt et son emblème sur sa peau... A lui, rien qu'à lui... Il senti son entre jambes frissonner, il était dur, si dur, toujours si dur... La prenant avec force, s'imprimant en elle... Tout son être était en fusion, possession... A lui... Il ravageait sa femme, il voulait la faire crier si fort, la baiser si fort...

Il s'engouffrait en elle sans aucune merci, non aucune merci dans ses coups de reins. Juste ce désir de la faire geindre encore et encore... La faire geindre et demander grâce... Il voulait la punir de l'avoir fait attendre... Il voulait la récompenser... Il voulait la faire crier... Et c'est qu'il faisait... Il faisait tout ça à la fois, et c'était si bon... Putain... Et tant pis si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, là il en avait rien à foutre, là il prenait sa femme pour la première fois, oh putain !... Mais ouais... C'était tout à fait ça, il la prenait bien... Il ne lui faisait pas l'amour, il lui ferait l'amour plus tard, là c'était juste ce truc un peu bestial, un peu brut et Blue si jolie dans cette robe blanche, encaissant ses coups de reins en gémissant, aimant tellement ça elle aussi... Blue sa femme ... Miaulant sous ses coups de rein bruts... Oh putain ! Frisson électrique... Grognements ...

Ses mains accrochées à ses hanches.. Il menait la danse.. La ramenant à lui avec force... Gémissement, murmure à l'oreille de sa femme

« T'aimes tellement ça.. Tu miaules... Tu te rends compte que tu miaules.. »

Il lui mordit le haut de l'oreille... Coup de rein profond.. Encore encore encore... Elle s'accrochait à ses avant-bras si fort, se cambrait sous ses assauts en miaulant, les yeux clos

« Tu aimes tellement ça... Ma femme n'est qu'une petite dépravée...»

« ça va de bien de dire ça.. t'as encore ton futal...»...

Oh, encore capable de lui répondre... Il se fit encore plus féroce, mouvements de hanches vifs... Gémissements...

« C'est de ta faute... T'es trop jolie là dans cette chantilly... T'es à moi, t'es ma femme... » long coup, plainte de sa femme

« J'taime si fort... T'es à moi... Rien qu'à moi...» son prénom roulant sur les lèvres gonflés et rouges, brillantes... Son prénom en réponse à son rythme brusque

« Et j'aime tellement ça... Gémit pour moi... Fait moi entendre...» gémissements, souffle erratique

«... Encore...»

Une brise s'était mise à faire onduler les jupons blancs, faire danser ses cheveux... Tain qu'elle était jolie là, elle avait encore la traîne accrochée dans les cheveux, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune retenue... Encore... Encore encore... C'était trop bon... Encore... Il sentait une vague monter en lui doucement, progressivement à chaque réalisation, à chaque frisson, à chaque mot, gémissements, chaque caresse et ça montait encore et encore... Il était haletant, se laissant s'engloutir par toutes les sensations, les émotions, se faisant engloutir par tous les plaisirs, si différents, si distincts les uns des autres... Sa tête son cœur et son corps.. Chaque partie de lui ressentait un plaisir intense, un bonheur intense... Leurs regards s'accrochèrent oh putain !... Lumière intense dans le bleu, ce bleu le cramait sur place... Le bleu bascula il vit l'instant où elle bascula dans la jouissance... Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.. Il jouit en elle en s'accrochant ses épaules, il jouit en elle si longtemps... Il avait l'impression que ça n'en finissait plus, vague de plaisir après vague de plaisir, se vidant en elle encore et encore...

* * *

A suivre...


	31. Chapitre 31 Tartes et chantilly part2

Chapitre 31

Tartes et chantilly Part two...

* * *

Les invités avaient déserté les abords de la maison, car les râles de plaisirs qui s'échappaient amenaient aux pirates présents des rougeurs involontaires..

... Ouais son rival consommait son mariage, et à l'entente des cris et des grognements, il consommait bien... Il aurait eu tort de se priver, mais quand même... Il avait pensé que le Chirurgien de la Mort aurait été plus discret... Quand il l'avait vu attraper Blue sur son épaule et disparaître. Il l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, un côté désinvolte, ouais un côté je m'en fous, j'm'en tape... Depuis quand le Chirurgien était désinvolte ?... Heu, ouais depuis quand le Chirurgien était-il si ... Y trouvait pas le mot, beaucoup passaient mais... Geignements aigus, râles rauques... Aucune gêne... Nan, il le voyait vraiment pas comme ça... Un bruit sourd leur parvint en plus des grognements... Heu il en cognait le lit contre le mur... Heu.. Le Chirurgien devait y aller comme une brute... Et ça, ça le surpris vraiment... Nan, il avait pas imaginé ça de la part du Chirurgien, il le voyait plus gentleman... Heu... Il secoua la tête... Bruits sourds, miaulements... Ouais d'un autre côté elle méritait... Et puis fallait qu'y relâche la pression là... Mais quand même...

Le capitaine Eustass Kid observait les autres pirates présents, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, il en avait croisé un certain nombre, Chapeau de paille aux Sabondy et puis après aussi... Par contre de voir Apoo là, ça ça lui foutait un peu les nerfs... Y avait comme une vieille amertume là... Mais bon il savait se tenir et puis non il ne foutrait pas le bordel au mariage de son pote...

Le Chirurgien qui se marie... ça c'était un truc de dingue... Quand le Chirurgien lui avait demandé d'être le témoin de son mariage... Heu... Un côté coup de masse sur la tronche... Et l'autre qui continue "tu comprends stass-ya, y a que mon plus grand rival qui peut faire ça"... Heu... Là, il avait eu envie de lui gueuler dessus .. Mais espèce de crétin on se marie pas avec le vent ! ESPÈCE DE TARÉ !... Mais il ne le lui avait pas dit, après tout c'était sa vie, ses choix... Celui-là il le comprenait pas bien...

La petite rouquine de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, la petite Nami s'était arrêtée devant lui en se penchant, décolleté d'enfer. Elle portait un grand plateau rempli de chope. Il lui fit un sourire et la remercia... Ouais, partout y avait des gars des filles qui portaient des trucs, qui discutaient, se présentaient... Qui rigolaient, il alla à la rencontre du gars aux photos... Là fallait mettre les choses au clair... C't'histoire de canon ça le titillait...

...

Vraiment, le Chirurgien de la Mort n'avait aucune retenue, c'était vraiment surprenant... Et en même temps pas tant que ça et cela ne choquait ni l'équipage de son élève, ni celui du Chirurgien, les autres il ne savait pas... Ah Marco avait quand même serré les poings quand des bruits sourds se mêlèrent aux halètements.. Trafalgar n'avait aucune retenue... Lui aussi lançait un message... Même si il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte... Non là, il ne devait pas penser à ça... Mihawk eut un sourire en coin... Un des hommes du Chirurgien se rapprochait de lui en portant un plateau rempli de chope, une môme à côté de lui qui portait elle aussi des boissons...

Bruit sourd... Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel

« Halalala notre capitaine... Vraiment...»

« Et ça lui arrive souvent ? »

«.. Quoi donc ?... » et la môme le regarda droit dans les yeux.. Grands yeux noisette, impression de subir une fouille interne. Blue lui donnait aussi cette impression... La môme pencha la tête sur le côté et dit d'une voix neutre

« Que ton capitaine attrape ma capitaine et disparaisse avec pour se la sauter ? »

« Hum... Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais...» non il n'aurait jamais dit cela comme ça, et pourtant elle avait...

« Parfois... » le marin avait l'air un peu dubitatif sur ce qu'il devait dire et la môme continuant pour le nakama de Trafalgar, toujours la même voix neutre...

« Tout le temps tu veux dire... Elle le rend fou... Dingue taré...» le gars lui avait donné un coup de coude et un regard en biais, non il y avait certaines choses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites à haute voix...

« Hum... Dans ces moments-là... Quand il la retrouve...» et la môme de finir la phrase

« C'est pire...» éclats de rires de la part de beaucoup de pirate présent... Zoro avait baissé le regard en serrant la mâchoire... Il était au courant de quelque chose... Mihawk attrapa deux chopes en les remerciant et se dirigea vers son élève.

...

Son capitaine était heureux... Son capitaine avait cette lumière, ce feu dans les yeux... Ce feu que seule cette femme lui amenait... Ce feu qui était là dès le premier jour, dès la première nuit. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'avait fait cette femme cette nuit-là pour rendre son capitaine comme ça... Ce côté doux et pourtant terriblement fou, sur le fil du rasoir... Un côté aussi... Pour tous les gars présents, pour ceux qui avaient ou avaient eu des vues sur elle, voire juste des idées fugaces... Un côté, moi j'la fais gémir, j'la fais miauler comme ça.. Tu te sens à la hauteur ?... Enfin il était sûr que certains devaient penser ça... Lui avait pensé ça... Le plus drôle c'est que non... Parce qu'il avait été parler à son capitaine, donner la tension du bord... Et les gémissements de la femme du capitaine étaient vraiment... Dans un sous-marin ça raisonne quand... Et puis capitaine le message est passé depuis longtemps... Hum, vous avez plus rien à prouver... Et là son capitaine de le regarder avec des yeux ronds

« Heu... Quel message Pen ? Prouver quoi ? » c'était bizarre il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre

« Bin que vous, vous la faite crier gémir comme ça... Heu y a du challenge là... Si un autre avait juste l'idée qui lui effleurait l'esprit...»

et là son capitaine qui hausse les sourcils vraiment surpris, sourire amusé et petit spasme, petit soupir.

« Heu Pen, ça m'effleure même pas l'esprit... Ou y a longtemps...» son capitaine avait ouvert les yeux en grand sous la réalisation... murmure avec un sourire en coin « Très longtemps...»

là son capitaine avait un peu bougé sur son siège, un coude sur l'accoudoir et il l'avait regardé en biais

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça Pen ? »

« Pas spécialement... Vous me dite que y a aucun message..»

« aucun message Pen... J'aime juste la faire gémir... Et si ça dérange certains... Bin... Je m'en tape un peu... Tu vois... Tu pourras faire passer ça comme message aux mécontents...» et là le sourire malsain qui ornait les lèvres de son capitaine et la lueur froide dans le regard... Ok... Son capitaine s'était montré si égoïste ce jour-là...

...

Hum... Long soupir... et maintenant ?.. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au Chirurgien... Là, pour lui c'était la fin, nan il avait plus rien à foutre là... Il était même pas jaloux, il était comme assommé par .. Ça, ce truc qui se passait là, maintenant... Là maintenant y avait le Chirurgien qui faisait miauler Blue, comme jamais personne avant. Il les voyait tous, certains avaient le rouge aux joues... Ouais le Chirurgien n'avait aucune merci avec Blue... Et c'est pas comme si y savait pas, lui y savait... Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir... Nan aucune merci, jamais, pour rien... Blue son ex-capitaine, Blue son amie de toujours, Blue dans cette robe, Blue se pliant aux désirs de cet homme... Blue s'attachant elle-même ! Blue qui se marie, c'était n'importe quoi ! Blue la déesse du vent qui se marie avec ce mec !..

Plus de AnNoz Blue, son nom était si joli, la nuit bleue... Nan, maintenant c'était Trafalgar D. Watel Blue putain !... Nan, il avait vraiment plus rien à foutre là... Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'avec ce qu'elle s'était fait encrer... Il l'avait pas vu... Elle lui avait pas montré, Il avait pas demandé non plus... Putain Blue qui s'encre !

Y se demandait souvent ce que ce mec, lui ce bâtard, ce taré lui avait donné... Et finalement y voyait pas, juste un putain d'enfoiré qui avait tout prit. Ce mec ne lui avait rien donné, jamais... A part aujourd'hui, où ce sale con lui donnait son nom... Long soupir... Bruits sourds.. Ah tiens Marco avait serré les poings... C'est ce qu'elle voulait... C'est lui qu'elle avait choisi, fallait pas que le mariage de Blue parte en sucette... Et puis... Marco ?... Hum... Il attrapa deux chopes sur un plateau et se dirigea vers le Phoenix...

Quand les nouveaux mariés étaient sortis de la maison, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, il y eut des cris, des hou hou, et même des sifflets... Il vit son rival rougir jusqu'aux oreilles... Ouais cramoisi le Chirurgien de la Mort.. Et pourtant le sourire sur ses lèvres valait tous les discours, Trafalgar avait glissé une main sur les hanches de sa femme, heureux... Et puis pas de côté et révérence nonchalante avec le sourire amusé... Et là tous les pirates levèrent leurs chopes en hurlant félicitation ! Vives les mariés ! et Trafalgar se tourna vers sa femme l'attrapa et ...

Il la faisait sauter dans les airs... Mouvements flous de jupons blancs, il la faisait sauter dans les airs en la faisant rire... Sous les hourras, les sifflets les félicitations... Blue sa femme dans cette robe dans le bleu du ciel... Dans ses bras contre lui...

Oui il la fit sauter en l'air en riant pour finir par l'embrasser goulûment juste heureux... Un bonheur pareil on voyait pas ça tous les jours... Sa petite lui lança un regard en coin, elle aussi un sourire sur les lèvres, petit rire devant les rougeurs qui n'avaient toujours pas disparues des joues de son rival...

Oh qu'il était beau là... Vraiment débraillé, la veste avait disparu le gilet complètement déboutonné, et la chemise froissée... Son homme... Son amour les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses, et le sourire et le rire dans ses yeux, un truc pétillant... Qu'est-ce-qu'il était heureux, là... Brasier dans la poitrine... Envie d'éclater de rire...

Bon c'était bien joli tout ça... Traffy était heureux... C'est pas qu'il s'était inquiété, s'inquiéter n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère mais... Avec ces deux-là, il avait compris que le mieux c'était de ne pas s'en mêler jamais, pour rien... Et puis il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait.. Blue et lui se ressemblaient à ce niveau-là... Mais lui, non, lui il lui fallait des plans, prévoir, penser... Vraiment Traffy réfléchissait trop trop trop... Ça servait à rien... Y avait plein de monde... Y allaient faire une sacrée fête...

« J'AI FAIM ! »

Ah son capitaine craquait, il avait été patient. Très... Oui sortir les plats, les victuailles, les desserts, les montagnes de gâteaux parce qu'il avait appelée Blue pour connaître les goûts du marié... Blue lui avouant: Tu sais Trafalgar c'est un gourmand... Il adore les gâteaux, il a le bec sucré... Trafalgar aimant les gâteaux ? le Chirurgien de la Mort gourmand ? Heu non, le Chirurgien de la Mort n'était pas gourmand... Il mangeait pour tenir, pas de plaisir, enfin peu... Manger pour survivre, il l'avait pris comme ça... Et d'entendre Chirurgien gourmand, et gâteaux ! Heu comment dire, pour le cuisinier qu'il était de ne pas avoir vu ça...

Regard sur le Chirurgien de la Mort... Elle, elle l'avait vu, quand il s'agissait du Chirurgien, Blue voyait des choses qui leur échappaient complètement... Blue et Trafalgar et leur amour, leur amour si maladroit. Ils en avaient tellement bavé ces deux-là, ils s'étaient tellement fait souffrir. Incapables de se comprendre, incapables de dire et incapables d'entendre... Et pourtant lui il avait vu... Il avait vu dès le départ... Juste avec ce baiser donné avec légèreté, rien qu'avec ce baiser... Témoin derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine du Sunny, tant d'amour... Ah l'amour !

* * *

Blue avait été attrapée par les filles de son équipage la crevette lui tendait une chope en souriant, les filles trinquèrent en gueulant, et puis elles s'éclipsèrent, Sanji portait plein de trucs à manger, y voyait des tentacules roses sur un des plats, y en a une qui allait être contente... Blue et sa dinguerie pour le poulpe... Franky aidait portait des tonneaux, mais où étaient ses nakamas ?

Il y eut un bruit de vérin et une scène apparue entre deux des maisons, ah c'est ça qu'ils construisaient en braillant... Une scène, ouais vu l'équipage normal, par contre pourquoi ses nakamas se tenaient debout là.. Pas tous ses nakamas mais un gros gros tas... Et derrière eux, à leurs instruments l'équipage de Blue... Sachi s'avança au-devant de la scène.. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait pas ?...

« Alors voilà... Aujourd'hui vous vous mariez Capitaine...» là son nakama baissa les yeux « Si on nous avait dit ça enfin... Alors nous votre équipage on a eu une idée... Et puis à ce qu'il paraîtrait c'est une tradition... Et puis y a pas de raison... Je vois pas pourquoi ... » il s'embrouillait là, la petite crevette s'avançant

« Bon comme eux savent pas... Mais que nous on sait ... On a aidé pour faire passer un message et vous montrer comment vous avez été épais, des relous, des gros gros pénibles... Et vous monter notre point vu... Parce que ouais merde quoi... Aveugles »

Là derrière eux sur la scène, deux photos Blue et lui... Et là musique montant lentement dans les airs, par vagues, les image défilaient juste lui... Y a longtemps au début.. Pendant sa lutte interne... et pourtant les paroles... Putain... Ouais... _I'm not in love, no no_... Tu parles... Et sur les photos son regard brûlant, son sourire et ses nakamas chantant en secouant la tête: _I'm not in love_... Y se prenait sa lutte futile en plein dans la tronche... _it's just a silly phase_... Y s'en était bien fait baver tout seul comme en grand...

Quoique, et là images, photos de sa femme... Ses rires, ses petites robes... Désinvolte, jolie... Combats... Blue en petite culotte à pois... Heu... Ses sourires, ses gueulantes, la courbe de son épaule, ses regards.. Photo de Blue assise un peu avachie une main tenant son menton un regard en biais, une moue un coin... Et dans le regard, une putain de lumière, ce truc qui le cramait sur place... Ce bleu... Y pouvait pas faire autrement que de tomber amoureux... Y retombait amoureux là...

Et pourtant lui, sur les images si raide, distant, ouais assez glacial en fait... à part pour cette lueur dans ses yeux... _I like to see you..._ Ouais à part quand elle le regardait pas, quand y se croyait invisible... Ou juste quelque geste... Et de se prendre ces gestes là, au visage... Ouais cuit, cramé, même à cette époque-là c'était mort, raide dingue amoureux de cette nana... Et ses nakamas chantant en levant les yeux au ciel ... _I'm not in love, no no_... Tsss... Ouais bon, il était au courant... En plus, plus il luttait, plus il s'enfonçait profond, plus il coulait... Fallait pas, il était un pirate, il voulait toujours plus les trucs qu'y fallait pas, les trucs défendus, interdits... Les trucs dangereux...

Les pirates autour de lui: Nan, mais c'était mort Chirurgien... Ouais les commentaires allaient bon train, certains des chapeaux de paille donnant des anecdotes, des explications en pouffant.. Mugiwara-ya rigolait en mangeant...

Et là sur la scène Sachi faisant un de ces halalala... « Vous voyez... Pour ceux qu'auraient pas été là...»

« Et ça a duré longtemps ? »

Soupir de Sachi et la crevette « Des plombes...» les filles du chevaucheur se mélangèrent à ses nakamas

« Hey, Traffy ? Hé, Traffy ! » derrière toujours des images, là sa femme s'était tournée vers la scène, elle venait de s'allumer un pétard et s'était arrêtée dans son geste elle regardait ça d'un œil circonspect...  
« C'est une copine à moi qui m'a dit que tu t'appelais Traffy !

« Traffy...

« Ça fait un moment que je te suis. Traffy !

« Hé, tu viens chez moi ?

« Ou alors on va chez toi !

« Allez, Traffy, quoi,

« Oh dis-moi oui! » image de lui glacial...

« Chou ! » et là Blue éclata de rire... C'est vrai des fois elle le trouvait chou... Musique de taré dans l'air

« Traffy

« Dis-moi oui

« Traffy« Chou Traffy

«Dis-moi oui

«Chéri »

Et non toujours pas... Toujours pas.. Distance... Tant de distance... Ses nakamas s'étaient mis à chanter ça serait bien la dernière fois qu'ils l'appelleraient Traffy l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir... Ses nakama repoussant les filles...

«Chou

«Traffy

«Dis-lui oui

«Traffy

«Dis-lui, dis-lui oui

«Traffy

«Sois gentil

«Cette fois-ci

Image de Blue pétant les plombs, Là... Image suivante lui toujours impassible... Et puis image de lui pétant aussi les plombs, veine temporale ride du lion, regard assassin et en même temps un désir là, un truc de... Il allait la dévorer... Il se souvenait, le combat avait été d'une intensité rare et il l'avait dévoré.

Les commentaires allaient bon train: Oh putain ! Mais y ont fait ça longtemps ? .. Et Zoro de répondre: Une plombe on te dis... Et Mihawk de l'achever: Tu as bien lutté Chirurgien..

« Le temps se gâte

« Traffy s'en soucie

« Traffy attrape

« Son nodachi

« Traffy se gratte

« Le coin du sourcil

« C'est lui le Cap

« C'est bien lui

Et le refrain plein de chou et blindé de Traffy ... Que tout le monde reprenait en cœur en braillant comme des tarés... Et les images de Blue, quand il n'était pas là, quand il lui refusait son espace, ce bleu plein d'incompréhension, d'incertitude... Blue venant vers lui et lui la battant froid... Et pourtant se découvrant, se dévoilant se laissant faire selon ses bons plaisirs...

Parce que oui, y avait des souvenirs un peu chauds là, sur l'écran derrière leurs crétins de nakamas qui braillaient comme des attardés... Lui laissait tant d'espace, et les images de l'attente de Blue... L'attente qu'il comprenne, qu'il demande, qu'il pose des questions... L'attente... Et pourtant elle donnant encore et encore...

« Traffy se hâte

« Traffy se méfie

« Traffy se tâte

« Est-ce qu'il a envie ?

« Traffy jette un œil à la fille et sourit

« Traffy est un garçon poli

Là les nakamas avaient levé le poing devant eux en colère, tous les nakamas du Chevaucheur de la colère dans les yeux... Et les siens, eux s'arrachaient les cheveux, se tapaient le front de la paume de la main, un côté un peu désespéré...

« Traffy se tâte

« Traffy se méfie

« Traffy se hâte

« Il rentre chez lui

« Traffy a toujours évité les ennuis

« Traffy se hâte

« Se méfie

« Chou !

Et Blue dévastée sur l'image... Assise le cul au sol dos posé contre un mur, les jambes repliées devant elle et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête basse les cheveux cachaient le regard, et la ligne des lèvres ne montrait rien... Mais tout dans la posture montrait la ... souffrance, la défaite, le vide le rien.. Un truc de cet ordre là... Il l'avait eu cette posture là, lui aussi, mais après... Regard sur sa femme...

écran noir... Silence... Il sentait les regards glisser sur lui... Bon...

Commentaires: Parfois il faut savoir quand arrêter la lutte... J'étais là, il a bien ramassé. Ouais, c'était moche à voir. à crever à ce qu'y ma dit...

Question muette dans le regard de Mihawk, de Stass... Et lui murmurant

« Elle est partie...»

Et Stass-ya le regardant bizarre, soupir... Gueulante de la part des autres pirates, des équipages...

« Vous voyez... Deux bons gros crétins!... Enfin surtout lui... Pasque après... après ça a donné ça... Hein Traffy » Ito qui osait l'appeler Traffy... Hum... Et le gars de reprendre en le regardant droit dans les yeux « J't'avais prévenu pourtant...» musique étrange un peu agressive... Et là retour de ses nakamas

« Appelle, appelle moi

Appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle moi

Si tu t'emmerdes sur ton île déserte

Si l'envie te prend de danser sur mon matelas

Alors bébé, rapplique et vite

D'avoir à t'le dire deux fois

J'suis p't'être qu'un dur misogyne et cynique

Mais qu'a jamais eu tant besoin d'toi

Ça me rend dingue

Je me déglingue et je bois

Lance un appel

A l'alcolo qui a sa nana dans la peau

Est ce que t'entends battre mon cœur

Sur la cassette du répondeur...automatique

Appelle, appelle moi Darling

Appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle moi

Oh je rôde comme un chien

Près d'ce putain de téléphone

Oh là là

Qui jamais ne sonne

Et écoutant siffler le café dans la casserole

Tous mes copains sont morts

M'reste rien ni personne, alors...»

Et à partir de là des manchettes de journaux parlant d'attaques sanglantes, parlant du Chirurgien de la mort! Plein... Beaucoup... C'est drôle y s'en souvenait pas plus que ça.. Tout ce qu'y souvenait de cette période là c'était ce manque, ce putain de manque et cette incertitude de jamais la revoir, la retrouver et qu'elle veuille toujours de lui...

« Appelle au plus vite

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

J'entends déjà la sirène des marines

C'est la panique

Le stress, le flip, le cauchemar

Oh ! C'est la descente

Je suis en manque de toi

Au d'ssus d'une chaise mes deux pieds se balancent

Envoyez l'ambulance et le corbillard

Au secours! »

... Ouais c'était tout à fait ça... Il avait cru en crever... Là Stass l'avait regardé en coin...

« Y'a des éléphants au fond de ma baignoire

et des croque-mort cachés sous l'armoire

Au secours ! »

... Nakamas hurlants, sautant hystériques, se roulant par terre... Heu...

« Appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle moi

Appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle, appelle moi

Beule beule beule... Beule beule beule..

Allo, allo, Heu.. ah oui, oui, c'est moi, oui

Non, ah non, non, j'ai pas appelé

Heu...écoute là j'suis pas tout seul

Alors, j'sais pas écoute

Rappelle

Un peu plus tard.»

«Pasque oui après ça elle a jamais rappelé... Hein Traffy...» Ito grognait presque et là la crevette

«Hey dis Ito... Tu te calmes! C'est du passé... Y ont été crétins... Mais après ...» et Sachi intervenant

« Halalala... Vous vous en bavé votre côté... Et nous voilà ... Mais... bon... on va passer certain détails.. même si ... » images de lui, dans des situations ridicules.. Quand son masque froid tombait.

* * *

Tout le monde y était allé de ses félicitations en trinquant ou en lui tapant l'épaule, plusieurs de ses nakamas lui avaient sauté dessus et l'avaient balancé dans les airs... Son mentor, Tony-ya collé à elle, n'en revenant pas... Et lui aussi ça l'avait surpris... Il savait Tony doué, maintenant il savait pourquoi. Vraiment son mentor et les causes désespérées... Lui et un renne, ça l'avait fait rigoler.

Ça dansait braillait, Mugiwara-ya en train de sauter sur une table, voulant tout goûter ! Sanji l'avait prévenu, fallait pas qu'y s'inquiète « prends tout le temps que tu veux Law-san, toi aussi tu pourras gouter à tout..» et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire... Le temps s'écoulait rapide, flou, un côté tourbillons.. Répondant aux invités, passant de l'un à l'autre, et puis il s'était un peu posé... Un groupe d'hommes, de potes, Roronoa-ya, Stass qui comprenait pas bien, il pouvait le voir... Mihawk et puis un peu en retrait le Phoenix écoutant, lui aussi un peu dubitatif... Ito venait de les rejoindre .. « j'suis plus tout jeune et puis faut faire tourner.. et se remplir la panse... le gosier » et là le second du Chevaucheur lui avait tendu une chope pour trinquer avec lui, avec un drôle de regard.. Ok.. et depuis il mangeait en discutant... Participant à la conversation...

« En fait vous voyez... C'est vous qui vous attirez tout seul des emmerdes...»

« Comment ça nous ? »

« Vous les équipage sans nanas...»

« T'as raison Ito !.. Vous voyez nous on est habitué... Les filles... On connaît... Mais vous nan... Rien... Et quand vous en rencontrez une, paf !... »

« c'est la merde !»

« Vous savez c'est juste une question d'habitude... Les filles... »

... C'était excellent les cuistots s'étaient surpassés... Ouais y goûterait vraiment à tout.. Blue elle aussi discutait plus loin, trinquant, grignotant des trucs, souriante, discutant avec tous, passant elle aussi d'invités en invités, d'amis en amis... Sur la scène ça continuait toujours bah... Leurs nakamas étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas aller dans des trucs trop... Intimes, voire gloomy... Le jour n'était pas au gloomy, ils le savaient tous et ça leur faisaient plaisir.. Et il était au courant de tout alors...

Et le temps avait un peu défilé, le jour commençait à tomber. Il avait attrapé sa femme plusieurs fois comme ça... Il faisait une room et puis il apparaissait à côté d'elle et l'embrassait comme il avait envie sur le moment, juste du bout des lèvres ou alors goulûment avec avidité, et une fois l'envie repue, calmée il avait un sourire et retournait à la fête, aux gens... Ou des fois il sentait juste les bras de Blue autour de lui et elle apparaissait devant lui petite voix « j'avais juste envie ...» et sa femme lui faisait un câlin, un truc chaud, doux, tendre et dans son regard juste de la lumière, la première fois il lui avait juste murmuré « te gêne pas avec ce genre d'envies...» et il avait fondu dans son étreinte, dans la chaleur de sa femme... Dans sa lumière...

... Cris de la crevette, il tourna le visage vers la scène...

« Sachi... »

« Bin quoi y en a d'autres... Et puis des rigolotes en plus...»

« Ouais je sais bien... Mais regarde...»

Là, les nakamas présents sur scène... Y se passaient le relais depuis un moment se tournèrent vers les spectateurs, vers sa femme... Heu le sourire qu'elle avait... Oh putain le sourire...

« Là... Elle va venir mettre son grain de sel... Là elle a une idée... »

Battement de cils, et sa femme sur la scène regards en coin aux musiciens... Nils secoua la tête et Blue lui répondant « Mais si.. En plus ça colle avec votre chronologie... Allez quoi! les gars !»... ils regardèrent leur capitaine avec un frisson... voix de Nils

« Heu là... Bon... Les gars je serais vous je me taillerais... J'aimerais bien être vous » le gars le regarda.. « Heu Chirurgien celle-là... On voulait même pas la voir... Même pas l'entendre... D'ailleurs on veut toujours pas... Chirurgien prépares-toi!...»

Musique dans les airs et il ne put que déglutir... Rythme si lent... Petits soupirs... Son corps qui lentement se mit à onduler suivant le rythme lascif de la musique. Il en avait lâché sa fourchette... Ses soupirs... Ses yeux braqués dans les siens... Le murmure de la voix de sa femme... Le désir dans sa voix.. Gémissements... Blue... Putain !... Et son corps... Respirations étranglées... Déglutissements... Et ça montait... _needing_... _waiting_... Soupir... _justify my love_... C'était si salace... Petits rires... Ces mouvements de bassin et cette voix sensuelle... _burning for you_.. Ahh putain! Grognements internes... _talk to me_... Et ses respirations et ses regards, ce bleu si lourd là... Ses rêves... Oui elle était dans chacun d'eux... _are you scared ?_ Putains de paroles... Il serra la mâchoire.. _I'm not afraid_... Putain de feu dans le bleu...

Voix floue d'Eustas « Ah ouais quand même... Heu...»

« Ito arrête de rire... Y va péter un câble là...»

Et là sur la scène y avait sa femme les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, qui ondulait lascivement devant eux.. Brûlante, si indécente dans sa robe blanche... Cambrée gémissante... _Love me, that's right_ , _love me..._ Putain Blue ! Le grognement était en train de monter là... Blue et ses pentes savonneuses...

« Hum... Vous m'excuserez Stass-ya... Zoro..»

Là ils virent tous le Chirurgien se frotter le visage, la mâchoire serrée et se lever de la chaise où il était assis avec une nonchalance raide... Comment c'était possible ? Mais c'était tout à fait ça... Il remit même la chaise en place... Soupir féminin et là les phalanges qui tenaient encore le dossier avaient blanchies, et ils avaient tous vu le frisson électrique parcourir le corps du Chirurgien de la Mort... Il avait fait craquer sa nuque. Et puis il s'était rapproché de la scène d'un pas lent... Sur la scène Blue continuait les yeux braqué dans ceux du Chirurgien... Elle le chauffait à blanc là, devant eux tous sans aucune gêne... Ah, ça devait venir de là cette désinvolture... Avec une nana pareille y devait pas avoir trop le choix... Prendre les choses comme elles viennent ou devenir dingue...

... _I'm open and ready_... Mouvement si indécent là... Gémissements... Soupir... Le Chirurgien secoua la tête, une sorte d'incrédulité blasée... Il était habitué, elle devait lui faire des coups comme ça souvent pour qu'y réagisse de la sorte...

Voix derrière lui de Sachi...« Là ... y pondère... encore... »

« Ah bon... J'crois que y a plus rien a pondérer là...» voix du Phoenix...

Hum... Oui pas faux... Room...

Et après ils avaient tous entendu « OH TOI!..» venant de derrière une maison... Et puis étonnamment rien... Rien du tout.. Et le couple était reparu encore plus échevelé.. Blue la bouche ravagée, pivoine semblait passablement frustrée gueulant « T'es vraiment qu'un sale tricheur ! » et le Chirurgien content de lui, lui répondant « J't'avais prévenue...» Blue ronchonnant « J'ai même pas fini ma chanson ! » et Trafalgar la regardant en coin « Sur ça aussi t'es prévenue...» avec le haussement de sourcils et le sourire en coin... Nouvelle rougeur sur les joues de Blue... C'était drôle de les voir au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait devenir encore plus échevelé...

* * *

Banquet fête musique boisson rire joie, la journée défilait chacun était monté sur scène et y était allé de son petit couplet, de sa vision de leur histoire... Y avait eu un « doctor love sait se démener dans les griffes de l'araignée »... Ouais... Son pote s'était démené comme un taré... Et tout ça pour en arriver... Y avait eu une grosse gueulante de la part de la rouquine, de Nami, après avoir observé la bague de mariage...

... Ouais, elle avait gueulé qu'il n'était qu'un gros rat, et que franchement Traffy t'aurais pu faire un effort ! Et sa femme de regarder la navigatrice en riant

« Mais Nami ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance... L'objet n'a aucune valeur.. Il a juste la valeur que tu lui donnes Nami!... C'est pas l'objet qui compte... C'est ce qu'il y a derrière...» là Blue, grands yeux bleus surpris devant le silence qu'avait apporté sa tirade « je croyais que t'avais compris ça... Depuis le temps ! »...

Lui il avait un sourire en coin... Cette bague ou bien ses bijoux, oui c'était la même chose... Exactement la même chose... Blue l'avait épousée il y a longtemps... Même si sa façon de faire, bien qu'agréable.. Ouais et même plus que ça.. ça lui retournait toujours autant la tête de la parer de bijoux.. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas... Il voulait encore plus... Il voulait le gueuler au monde entier ! A LUI ! PAS TOUCHE ! OU T'ES MORT !... C'était tout à fait ça...

Les étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, lampions multicolores s'allumant, et le moment de la première danse.. Sur la scène une partie de l'équipage du Chevaucheur, Brook et Apoo... Regard sur son rival, il discutait avec le grand corsaire Œil de faucon et avec Roronoa le chasseur de pirate, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger... Il n'allait pas la faire danser ? Heu.. Regard sur la capitaine pirate, elle aussi discutait en rigolant avec une vieille dame, sorte de sorcière rachitique... La vieille se tourna vers les musiciens et leurs regards se croisèrent, la vieille peau lui fit un clin d'œil... Elle poussa dans geste sec la mariée qui se retrouva seule, un cercle s'étant formé sur la piste de danse, elle avait froncé les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre...

« Qu'est-ce tu fous Chirurgien ? »

« Hein? »

« Regarde...» là son rival le regarda...

« Pas moi... Crétin..» mouvement de menton « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Heu c'est pas obligatoire...»

Il allait pas le faire, c'était dingue ça, il était un si piètre danseur ?

Et dans un même mouvement lui et les deux autres poussèrent le Chirurgien de la Mort dans le cercle, l'accordéon se mit à jouer une valse, un truc gai léger et entraînant rapide si rapide... Ils le virent attraper sa femme par les hanches, et dans un mouvement flou de robe et de jupons il se mit à la faire tournoyer avec légèreté avec aisance et rapidité... Heu, nan en fait il dansait très bien... Leur regard ne se décrochait pas... Fantôme de sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils se dévoraient du regard... Tout n'était que contraste entre ces deux là.. Le blanc de la robe et le noir de l'encre de son rival.

Oh... Oui la faire danser en la regardant... En la dévorant du regard... Putain de montée d'orgueil en flèche là, putain de chaleur... Un brasier à l'intérieur... Se noyer dans le bleu brillant, dans le bleu qui le brûlait au plus profond de lui... Pourquoi il l'avait pas fait avant ?...

* * *

« Tu sais stass-ya je vois bien que tu comprends pas... Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? »

« Law t'es un pirate, t'es libre et tu viens de faire comme les autres... Te mettre la corde au cou... Rentrer dans le rang.. Tu nous fais quoi ensuite la petite maison avec la barrière ?... »

Sourire amusé de la part du Chirurgien...

« Tu sais je l'ai déjà ma maison... Mais ça n'a rien à voir Stass... Je viens d'épouser le vent... Tu crois quoi ? Que même si moi je voulais... Aucune chance. J'vais passer ma vie à la quitter, la retrouver, l'attendre... Tu me vois attendre tranquille ma femme dans ma petite maison ? Hein Stass dis-moi ?»

« Pas vraiment...»

« Bien... Tu sais... En l'épousant j'me fais plaisir parce que je le veux vraiment... Et en même temps j'fais passer un message tu vois... p'tet que y en à qui vont se dire: hum la femme du Chirurgien de la Mort c'est p'tet pas une bonne idée... Et quoi de mieux que lui faire porter mon nom pour faire passer le message... ça change rien pour nous, pour nous deux intrinsèquement ça change rien... Pour mon orgueil j'vais t'avouer c'est plutôt bon... Assez jouissif je dirais...»

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, lumière douce de lampions multicolores, ils avaient dansé ils avaient rit, mangé comme des ogres, bu comme des trous, et ce n'était pas fini, pas encore...

Okpo avait fait apparaître plein de fauteuils, banquettes, coussins, ils discutaient tous ensemble, Nils grattouillait une guitare tranquille... Ouais tranquille c'était le mot, le bon mot, après toute l'agitation du jour, là c'était juste de la tranquillité.. ça discutait, ça rigolait chacun découvrant l'autre, où se retrouvant anecdotes rigolotes... Kidd venait les retrouver portant des bouteilles, musique en sourdine, fin de mariage... Cadavre de bouteille et de nakamas disséminés un peu partout sur la pelouse... Certains partis, d'autres restés... Libres, aucune arrière-pensée... Juste bien, heureux, il faisait doux.

Affalé dans un fauteuil il les écoutait un sourire aux lèvres, il aimait bien ces moments... Ces moments entre potes, c'était même plus que ça... Ils se connaissait tous depuis si longtemps... Pas besoin de faire semblant, pas besoin de murs... Mugiwara-ya parlant des îles célestes avec Okpo... Et l'autre hochant la tête frénétiquement... Okpo et ses photos y en avait partout, il était sûr que chacun repartirait avec la sienne... Et ça ça le fit sourire...

Il avait entendu Marco sortir que finalement ils avaient bien bourlingué les jeunots... Regard en coin, cherchant sa femme, elle était devant ce qui restait du buffet, triant les assiettes, cherchant quoi ramener à grignoter en discutant avec Ban... Ban qui lui avait avoué, vous étiez trop fou capitaine, fou d'elle ça pouvait finir qu'en drame... Et il avait avoué à son nakama que ça avait failli finir en drame, et la Ban un regard désolé " on sait capitaine, on le sait tous..." Oh... ça il avait pas su vraiment comment le prendre à l'intérieur... Y avait un peu tout qui c'était mélangé sur le moment... Regards sur ses nakamas... Eux aussi en avaient sacrement bavé finalement... Merci les mecs...

« Une gamine dépenaillée et crasseuse »

« Hein ? » il raccrocha son esprit à la conversation qui roulait depuis un petit moment, les visions, visions des autres, souvenirs qui amenait des rires, des sourires en coin...

« C'est la première vision que j'ai eu d'elle, une gamine dépenaillée et crasseuse... J'allais rentrer dans un équipage ce jour-là, ma décision était prise, ce jour-là j'abandonnais tout... Pas de regard en arrière... Tu vois ce que je veux dire Chirurgien ? » Ito s'était remis à l'appeler Chirurgien.. Oui juste le temps d'une chanson, d'un message.

« ... » ouais y voyait bien...

« Y étaient deux, deux mômes, une fille et un garçon, le garçon était si jeune, encore dans l'enfance mais quand tu croisais son regard nan ... Y avait plus rien de ce qu'y fait un môme.. La fille elle on aurait dit un animal sauvage... Et dans les yeux de la gamine, et bin ça faisait bizarre.. »

« Ah ouais bizarre comment Ito ?»

«... Chais pas, bizarre... Y étaient restés longtemps sur les remparts à regarder le port, observer les bateaux, les équipages... Tu vois je pensais qu'ils voulaient devenir pirate, rentrer dans un équipage.. Et quand je regardais la gamine je savais ce qu'elle devrait donner au capitaine en premier.. J'aimais pas, mais c'était comme ça.. Et quand tu croisais le regard des capitaines amarrés là ce jour-là, bin tu vois y s'en léchaient les babines, j'ai su après que y en avait qu'avaient retardé leur départ... pour voir... La gamine elle en avait rien à foutre... Elle regardait en fumant toute l'agitation du port.. Et le gamin qui la lâchait pas d'une semelle... » là Ito avait eu un p'tit soupir, Nils s'était arrêté de grattouiller et avait un sourire en coin, puis il se remit à jouer tranquille.

« Et puis elle a bougé, sauté en bas du rempart et s'est approchée d'un bateau... ça allait être le mien.. C'était sur celui là que j'allais embarquer.. Le capitaine avait pas l'air trop salaud, fort.. Et puis tous les pirates se valent ... C'est ce que je pensais à cette époque-là... J'étais bien con... Et là la gamine ouais, s'est approchée de mon futur capitaine et tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit... »

« ... »

« Donne-moi ton bateau... »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais Chirurgien... Juste ça, donne-moi ton bateau... »

« ... Ah ouais direct.. »

« Ouais direct... Tu penses bien que le pirate s'est mis à rire... Et là elle a juste dit... Je veux ton bateau, donne-le-moi... Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du capitaine... Mais en même temps l'aplomb de la gamine... Elle avait pas peur... Dans ses yeux y avait comme un truc fou... Folle.. Ouais... J'ai pensé ça... Cette gamine était complètement folle... L'équipage du capitaine Santiago... »

« Santiago ? Putain... » là c'est Marco qu'avait coupé Ito

« Ouais Santiago, il était assez connu à l'époque, pas que en bien d'ailleurs... »

« Nan un putain de boucher... » et Mihawk d'éclairer leur lanterne de petits jeunots

Hurlement sonore « poussin v'la la marine ! » éclat de rire de la part de tous, il avait eu un grognement mécontent, les têtes qui se tournent, elle avait même la pose de combat une assiette à la main. Blue se redressa et ils purent l'entendre dire « Nan ... poussin ça marche pas » regard sur Ban lui aussi plié de rire « ça marche pas hein Ban ? » et son nakama de répondre, lui aussi des larmes dans les yeux en secouant la tête « Nan ça marche pas ! » éclat de rire contenu se transformant en gloussement et de nouveau les rires sonores...

Sa femme lui cherchait un surnom, pour elle elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler Trafalgar, puisqu'elle portait elle aussi ce nom, ça allait pas... Durant cette journée il avait eu droit à tout, au début il avait un peu gueulé, y avait eu des: Tu te fous de moi ? Et des: T'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Et des: Non mais ça va pas !

Y en avait des qui l'avaient fait rougir et là Eustass en avait remis une couche en se foutant de sa gueule... Ouais il avait eu droit à tout, et à toutes les situations, même les cochonnes dites à haute voix ou juste murmurées pour lui à son oreille, et non, j'ai envie petit poulet ça marchait moyen... C'est là qu'il avait commencé à rire... Elle cherchait encore... Certains lui avaient donné de longs soupirs et des épaules qui s'affaissent, des sourires en coin, au début ça l'avait un peu crispé, celui-là l'avait fait grogner en levant les yeux au ciel, genre poussin... Nan, mais vraiment Tsss... là y avait plein d'étoile...

Les rires s'étaient apaisés il entendit Eustass

« Et ensuite y c'est passé quoi ? »

Ito essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil

« Bin... Ensuite... Santiago là énorme devant elle, mais elle pas de peur... Elle a juste dis ... Je veux être capitaine pirate, je veux ton bateau, donne-le-moi... là Santiago ne rigolait plus vraiment, il avait peut-etre vu le regard de la gamine... Et tout doucement calmement la gamine explique... je veux ton bateau, si tu me le donne pas je vais te tuer, est-ce que ça te convient ? ... Donne moi ton bateau... et là Santiago a rit, il a rit si fort y s'en tenait les côtes... petite voix tu veux pas... le non avait été sonore.. le ok un murmure.. Et après elle a disparu pour se retrouver sur son dos accrochée à ses cheveux, en lui mettant de grands coups de dagues dans la nuque en grognant comme un animal, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'y tombe, et ça giclait et ça giclait... La gamine était toute sanglante, elle a fait un pas en arrière et s'est mise à crier sur le cadavre, je t'avais prévenu, si t'es mort c'est de ta faute ! T'aurais dû me donner ton bateau, tu serais encore en vie... T'étais bête... C'est pas grave maintenant t'es mort... T'as vu Nils... Hochement de tête du gamin... Et puis elle a regardé le navire... Et elle s'est mise à rire ... Un rire de petite fille... J'ai un bateau de pirate Nils t'as vu, j'ai un bateau... C'est la première fois que je voyais ça... Cette gamine avait tué le capitaine Santiago en un quart de seconde... J'avais plus de capitaine... J'avais juste cette gamine dépenaillée crasseuse et sanglante qui rigolait dans les yeux... Et à partir de ce jour-là... Je l'ai jamais quittée, je suis le premier à avoir rejoint son équipage, bon à part Nils... voila Chirurgien c'est la première vision que j'ai eue de ta femme, ma capitaine... »

Ok... heu...

« C'est rigolo Ito... Moi j'ai pas eu cette vision...»

Yara la gamine du Chevaucheur, Yara la petite crevette, l'artificière de génie, Yara et ses froncements de sourcils, ses questions si étranges parfois. Yara la petite sauvage, celle qu'avait peur de rien, sa chevelure noire ébouriffée et ses mèches blanches, ses petites mains aux doigts graciles qui couraient sur les cordes d'un violon.. Et quand elle jouait le visage se détendait toujours. Yara si sur ses gardes pendant les escales, les jongleries de Yara avec il le savait maintenant, des putains ! D'explosifs !.. Yara toujours une grenade dans le fond de sa poche, pour le au cas où, même là il était sûr qu'elle en avait une... Yara qui avait sauté sur Sachi... Hum... Et vu le baiser... Regard sur la femme... Nan, pas une femme rien qu'une petite crevette.. Putain Sachi qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!... Juste une petite crevette, Yara la petite crevette... Il l'appelait comme ça crevette.. Mais aujourd'hui y avait trêve... Ou pas...

« Ah ouais crevette ? Et toi raconte-moi comment tu as rencontré ma femme... Tu veux bien ? »

Elle avait gonflé les joues... Et puis eu un soupir un peu... Elle savait que c'était mort.. Elle était crevette dans les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort, elle pourrait rien y faire, comme Kidd était gamin, et Faucon ptit busard, sa capitaine lui avait bien tout expliqué... Elle aussi, elle choupette, pauvre capitaine.. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, cet homme qui rendait si heureuse sa capitaine et elle cherchait c'était quoi le surnom qu'il lui avait donné lui, à sa capitaine ? Elle voyait pas, juste ce mot mademoiselle, y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que ce mademoiselle, ce mademoiselle qui énervait sa capitaine, et en même temps qui lui amenait une tite lumière dans l'œil... Le Chirurgien savait y faire...

« Ouais Chirurgien je veux bien... Moi, je travaillais aux mines... Vendue et achetée comme tant d'autres, les enfants y' z' étaient aux explosifs pasque que comme ça si y se faisaient péter c'était moins grave, ça coûtait moins... et puis les petites mains c'était utile... Enfin bref... C'est pour te situer, un peu... J'étais petite... J'étais douée.. Je voulais pas me faire transformer en tache rouge, alors j'écoutais tout, j'apprenais tout.. Et puis un après-midi, c'était le changement de quart... Dehors dans le soleil y avait cette dame qui fumait en silence en regardant autours d'elle.. Et tu vois je connaissais ce genre de posture, elle aussi écoutait tout, apprenait tout... Je l'ai vu s'avancer vers la maison du contre-maître... Et après un moment le toit a été soufflé de l'intérieur, comme un cyclone... Mais comment c'était possible un cyclone à l'intérieur d'une maison ?... Et puis la dame est sortie, elle avait une éclaboussure de sang sur la joue... Elle était pas contente... Elle s'est arrêtée au milieu de la place centrale, elle fumait en tapant du pied... Je me suis approchée, elle m'a regardé en biais et m'a fait un sourire... Un truc gentil... Et puis elle m'a demandé où était le cimetière... Je lui ai dit que y en avait pas, juste des trous où les corps quand il en restait étaient balancés... Elle a fait ahhh... Et quand on est enseveli sous une galerie qu'elle a demandé... Rien, on les laisse, on fait tout sauter... Et là elle a eu un drôle de sourire et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit que ça c'était une drôlement bonne idée... Et elle m'a demandé tu m'aides ?... Et tu sais j'ai hoché la tête... Ouais faire tout sauter... J'adorais faire tout sauter... Je voulais qu'ils sautent tous... Tous les transformer en tache...»

Et il ne put s'empêcher de demander... Parce que les mots étaient si enfantins...

« Mais t'as quel âge Yara ? »

« Sais pas... Je suis comme elle tu vois... Je crois qu'on vient du même genre d'endroit... »

« Condoléances... »

« Merci Chirurgien... enfin bref... et tu sais... On a tout fait sauter et on a transformé beaucoup de monde en tache... C'était beau.. »

La petite crevette avait de grands yeux ouverts un sourire si malsain, surpris, enfantin. Le môme qui se souvient d'un super cadeau.. Qu'est heureux, un sourire de cet ordre-là... Là y avait Sachi qui écoutait un peu en retrait dans son dos... Et y connaissait bien ce regard, là c'était foutu pour Sachi... Il avait eu le même... Bon, il devrait prendre ça en compte aussi... Mais en même temps, Sachi qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! C'est une minotte, une gamine, une crevette...

« ... La mine n'existait plus... ceux qui avait essayé d'empêcher le truc bin c'étaient des jolies taches, les autres, y comprenaient pas bien... Moi j'étais juste super contente... Je me suis rendu compte que si je restais avec elle, on ferait sauter encore plein de trucs et qu'on ferait plein plein de taches.. et ça j'aimais bien.. Et puis la dame s'est gratté le bout du nez, elle a sorti un truc de sa poche, y a eu comme un bruit de métal léger, comme un bruit de clochette, un petit éclair jaune, et elle à disparu.. Trois minutes vingt-cinq douze j'ai compté... Et elle était de nouveau là, elle m'a regardé... Je m'appelle Blue, toi c'est comment ? Heu ... J'ai cligné des yeux... Heu... On nous peignait des formes ou des couleurs sur le visage, ça changeait suivant les taches, là j'étais triangle... Elle a penché la tête sur le côté.. Allez, tu viens Yara ?... J'ai pas compris... Je suis resté figée... sourire en coin de la dame pirate Blue... Oh... Ouais toi c'est Yara, j'chuis très contente de te rencontrer, tu viens ou pas ?... Oh oui bien sûr que je venais... »

Sourire content de la part de la petite crevette.. Putain d'équipage de fou... Regard sur Sachi... Putain merde son nakama pleurait... Allez Sachi quoi.. Tiens le coup... Et il vit Sachi se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, il la serrait si fort... Ouais foutu, là pour Sachi c'était cuit... Sachi était amoureux de la crevette... Et merde !

« Mais Sachi... Pourquoi tu pleures ?.. » regard étonné de la petite artificière.

Il voyait son nakama lutter contre les larmes Sachi avait toujours été un tendre... Pauvre Sachi... Et Sachi murmurant la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Pour rien Yara... Pour rien... » et il pouvait entendre dans la tête de son nakama ... Pour toi... Juste pour toi...

Parce qu'il avait pensé la même chose, même si les larmes n'avaient pas coulé cette fois-là.. Des fois il avait eu envie.. Et à chaque fois il s'était retenu comme un taré parce que la question suivrait. Il l'entendait dans sa tête, Blue lui demander, mais pourquoi tu pleures Trafalgar ? Avec ses grands yeux bleus étonnés et doux et chauds, tendres, vivants, si enfantins de cette naïveté-là, cette naïveté de l'enfance malgré tout...

Et il aurait répondu exactement de la même manière que Sachi par un bon gros mensonge merdique, et ça lui mentir y voulait pas, il avait jamais voulu lui mentir à elle... A lui-même ok, il s'était menti beaucoup... Longtemps bataille de fou.. Mais avec elle, non pas de mensonges... Donc rester stoïque tout le temps, rester froid toujours, même si là à l'intérieur, bin c'est le chaos total.. Trop d'émotions, de questions, d'images, trop de ressenti... Alors oui toujours se retenir... Une putain de corde raide... Sachi allait en baver... Le pauvre... Sourire en coin.

Sa femme venait de passer à côté de lui en amenant de quoi manger, un sourire aux lèvres, il l'attrapa par les hanches la faisant tomber sur ses genoux, mouvement floue de jupons blancs.. Sa femme... Regard sur sa femme, il lui bécotait l'épaule, son nez caressant les petites cicatrices, remontant dans son cou, câlins tous tendres... Il n'était pas pressé, il avait sa femme dans ses bras sur ses genoux, il était si bien... Le moment était si agréable, le moment était unique, le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

« Et vous ? »

Là c'est Eustass qui venait de demander ça aux deux femmes de l'équipage... Ouais les deux femmes Béluche et Boggs, pour lui dans sa tête Yara n'était qu'une crevette, malgré Sachi, malgré son talent d'artificière, malgré son vécu, ce n'était qu'une crevette... Faudra que Sachi fasse attention...

« Nous ?... Heu nous... C'est...pas une bonne idée... C'est p'tet pas le bon moment... »

« Oah! Allez les filles racontez quoi... En plus c'était drôle.. »

Béluche regardait son capitaine les yeux ronds...

« Heu drôle Captain.. Heu drôle... Pas sûr... »

« Mais si... Dis, tu te souviens pas de leurs têtes... Elles étaient drôles leurs têtes... Moi ça m'a bien fait rigoler... »

Là c'est l'autre, Boggs la petite blonde un peu potelée, un côté image pieuse qui avait regardé sa capitaine les yeux ronds... Il commençait à regretter sa question là... Il avait juste eut envie de savoir, et puis ces deux petites ensembles ça lui faisait un truc, y voulait comprendre. Mais là, regard sur la petite... Heu, la femme du Chirurgien, madame Trafalgar...

Il arrêtait pas de l'appeler comme ça... Madame, et le sourire sur le visage de son rival, si... Un truc de psychopathe lumineux... Voilà... Un sourire de psychopathe lumineux et tendre... Il la tenait si fort là, est ce qu'il s'en rendait compte, de sa position ?... Il l'entourait de tout son corps et pourtant il semblait y avoir de l'espace entre eux, un côté, naturel, tranquille j'y touche pas, c'est normal.. Mais quand tu regardais mieux, quand tu pouvais voir, et bin l'image c'était elle blottie contre son torse, et lui la serrant, l'enserrant si fort dans ses bras... Un truc de l'ordre de la folie... Vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer le matin.. Comment il était pas devenu dingue de rage ? D'inquiétude ? D'humiliation ?.. le Chirurgien avait tout son respect pour ça... Mais avec cette femme qu'il s'était choisi, il encaissait sévère.. Ouais un truc de l'ordre de la folie... Son pote était complètement cintré.

A un moment y avait eu un room comme ça pour rien... Trafalgar avait regardé sa femme avec une lueur particulière, une lumière dans le regard, sourire sur ses lèvres... Là il avait tourné la tête, Blue le chapeau blanc tacheté sur le crâne, c'est vrai qu'elle avait virée sa traîne en gueulant « tain ! mais c'est chiant ce truc ! »...

Et son rival de le regarder une moue en coin, y commençait à être un peu chaud, pas complètement pété mais chaud

« C'était juste pour voir...» il avait dû répondre un truc comme

« Et ?...»

« franchement... » là le chirurgien avait juste regardé sa femme avec un truc tendre dans les traits et pourtant dans le regard un truc...

« C'est pas mal... C'est... J'aime... Elle est toute à moi... Cette femme, cette capitaine pirate elle est toute à moi... Rien qu'à moi... C'est dingue tu trouves pas ?... ça me rend heureux... C'est... C'est juste jouissif Stass... C'est trop bon... » putain de lueur carnassière dans le regard.

Les deux pirates se regardaient, la plus grande brune un grain de beauté sur la mâchoire les cheveux raides...

Et là Eustass les vit tous faire le même mouvement de tête sec... Il avait rien écouté... Les visages s'étaient pourtant un peu tendus.. Les voix lui étaient parvenues comme en toile de fond, il observait Trafalgar... Ouais son rival ne regrettait pas une seconde... Elle était complètement affalée contre lui, elle allait s'endormir là... Il vit le Chirurgien pencher la tête en la regardant, il attrapa délicatement le pétard que Blue tenait entre ses doigts... Et ils le virent le porter à sa bouche et le rallumer...

Regard en coin du Chirurgien « Lui dite pas... ça... Ce moment-là... Blue dans mes bras endormie, un peu d'herbe si il en reste... Si j'ai envie.. Juste bien... ça elle a pas besoin de savoir... mais là j'ai envie... »

C'est bizarre, ça avait amené un silence, ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux tailles soucoupes... Bin quoi, ces moments lui appartenaient... Cette sensation dans ces moments-là, avec ou sans herbe d'ailleurs.. Cette sensation de paix intense, sa paix malgré le chaos... Oui dans ces moments-là, plus de chaos... Juste bien... Blue sa paix... Juste la chaleur de Blue contre lui, tranquille sereine, elle aussi en paix... Il essayait peut-être encore à leur faire comprendre, à en rassurer certains. Blue était sa paix, ses moments de paix dans leur vie merdique, leur monde merdique... Sa paix, c'était pas rien... Et tant pis s'ils ne comprenaient pas, là y pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Bin moi ... quand j'ai rencontré votre femme... Enfin rencontré c'est peut-être pas le bon mot, désolé »

« T'excuse pas »

« Hum d'abord, je l'ai sentie sur vous et ça... C'est la première fois qu'il y avait une autre odeur que la vôtre... Une odeur sucrée, douce, un peu entêtante si légère, si diffuse partout sur vous... Et là ça m'a fait tiquer... Parce que ça, c'était pas normal... Vous sentiez si bon capitaine... Désolé »

« T'excuse pas »

« Ensuite la première fois que j'ai rencontré en vrai votre femme, j'étais si heureux de vous retrouver capitaine, on avait tous eu si peur, on a laissé éclater notre joie... Désolé... Et puis vous nous avez demandé de faire gaffe quoi, merde attention les gars... Et là une fille endormie, si chais pas.. Jolie, fragile, si fatiguée, la femelle qui faut protéger... Désolé... Et de nouveau cette odeur toute douce... Et puis là y a eu votre regard capitaine... J'ai jeté un regard sur elle, j'ai jeté un regard sur vous... Bon... Désolé »

« Mais t'arrête de t'excuser tout le temps l'ours »

« Y fait pas exprès.. C'est son truc.. »

« Ouais bin c'est lourd ! »

« On sait... »

« Désolé... Ensuite capitaine la première fois où j'ai enfin rencontré votre femme, où elle m'a parlé... On en discutait justement avec Penguin et Sachi... On se posait des questions, sur elle sur vous, sur la suite... Désolé »

Là Sachi et Penguin avaient hoché la tête vigoureusement, Bepo reprit

« Et là un après-midi elle est arrivée devant nous.. Et elle m'a demandé "dis tu veux bien coucher avec moi ?"... Désolé..»

Il recherchait dans ses souvenirs ... et la scène resurgit... Les mâchoires au sol, les yeux exorbités... Tu m'étonnes...

« Et elle continuait.. Comme quoi y fallait, que ce serait trop bien.. Que ça allait être trop bon, qu'elle en avait besoin... Désolé... je lui ai répondu je crois: Hé je suis un ours au cas où t'avais pas remarqué... Et puis je vous ai cherché du regard capitaine... Vous étiez là en retrait à l'observer... Désolé...»

« Comme d'habitude »

« Et puis vous vous êtes approché.. Et elle elle continuait... Allez dis oui, ça va être bien je te le promets... Elle vous a vu du coin de l'œil... Un sourire amusé et là elle nous a achevés: vous verrez il est d'accord... Désolé... Et puis elle est partie, elle s'est envolée... Et là, vous capitaine, nous sortant que si mademoiselle la pirate avait besoin d'aide et que si on avait envie on pouvait le faire... Désolé... Là capitaine je vais vous dire ce que je me suis dit... Je me suis dit que ça allait être la merde... Désolé... Je me suis dit que vous alliez en baver... Désolé... Je me suis dit que c'était foutu d'avance... Parce que cette fille, cette fille-là que vous vous étiez choisi, et bin elle était folle... Désolé..»

« Mais y le fait à chaque fin de phrase ou des fois y change ? »

« c'est rare..»

Et Penguin hochant vigoureusement la tête, y sentait un rire monter de voir Eustass là avec eux, avec cette étincelle amusé et surprise dans le regard, un peu dubitative parfois... Alors Eustass, t'en pense quoi de ma famille de barge ? Hein dit franchement ?... Y sont drôles non ? Bon y sont tous fous...

« Alors je suis allé la trouver tout seul, pour lui expliquer, pour lui dire de partir, de vous laisser en paix... de pas vous faire de mal.. Désolé... et que non j'étais un ours, les ours couchent pas avec les filles, les filles qui sont à leur capitaine... J'ai jamais eu le temps de dire tout ça.. Désolé... Elle m'a sauté dessus, en rigolant... Et j'ai compris... Et je vais vous dire un truc d'un côté ça m'a rassuré capitaine, et puis d'un autre côté pas du tout... Et puis j'ai couché avec elle ... Désolé... »

« Rha Bepo t'excuse pas... T'as bien fait... »

Heu... Ça devait être une blague entre eux, encore une histoire de dingue sans doute... Y étaient tous barges... Regard sur son pote, il avait un putain de sourire, heureux si heureux en cet instant précis... Et son regard, ça existait autant d'amour, c'était possible ?.. Putain comme il allait en baver son pote, avoir choisi le vent pour femme... Complètement cintré.. Law lui avait dit un air dubitatif sur le visage: Que bin tu sais Stass-ya un tel truc ça se contrôle pas, ça tombe sur le coin de la gueule et après tu fais comme tu peux... C'est pas simple.. Mais bon Stass-ya on est des pirates, tout est toujours compliqué... Ouais ce cintré de Chirurgien avait pas tort, et là il venait de se prendre une bonne grosse dose de bonheur, d'amour... Et finalement quand tu réfléchissais c'était si rare dans leur vie merdique.. Alors ouais respect Chirurgien de pas avoir eu les foies.

« Ouais on se demandait capitaine ce que cette femme vous avait fait ?... Vous avait fait la première fois sur cette île... Pour que vous soyez si accroché...»

Il regarda ses nakamas les yeux ronds...

« ... Hum... Rien...»

Là tous le regardèrent les yeux ronds, bin ouais rien...

« Nan, mais sérieusement capitaine, vous pouvez nous dires... Allez racontez-nous...» et là Mihawk intervenant

« Oui raconte-nous ta vision de Blue... Toi on sait pas... Et je vais t'avouer ça m'intéresse, peut-être pour comprendre... Parce qu'après ce que j'ai vu... Je dois dire... »

« Mais rien !... Y c'est rien passé !.. Heu la Veuve Noire les mecs... Même si la nana était jolie ... Ouais vraiment très jolie, putain si jolie !... Et ce bleu dans les yeux, ce truc dans les yeux... C'était la Veuve Noire que j'avais en face de moi... Et puis elle a très vite remis les pendules à l'heure... Elle était dangereuse !... Ouais elle a joué avec moi sur ses gardes... M'a offert un verre... Alors on se retient, parce que, on est pas là pour ça.. Vraiment pas... La raison de pourquoi on est là, elle est pas terrible d'ailleurs... Et elle le sait !... Mais bon... Et cette demoiselle, là devant moi... Cette pirate... Tain ! jamais désiré quelqu'un comme ça, rien que la courbe de son épaule ça me retournait la tête... Et ce bleu, ses regards... Mais non ... Et puis elle a fumé, mis de la musique, et son rire... Elle m'a volé mon chapeau et l'a mis sur sa tête... J'ai pas cherché à lui reprendre, ah ça non... Parce que c'était une évidence... On a bu mangé parlé un peu... Et puis elle s'est endormie près de moi comme ça... Et moi aussi une main dans ses cheveux... Rien quoi... »

« Ah ouais... D'accord... Dès le début du début...»

« Alors le gars il a une bombe en face... Y fait rien...»

« L'insomniaque y s'endort comme ça... avec la cible qu'il est venue tuer... Ouais normal...»

« Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires...»

Hum... C'était un point de vue... Il baissa les yeux, son regard glissant sur les traits endormis de sa femme, sa Blue, sa Blue des la première nuit. Oui une évidence, alors il avait pris son temps, parce que finalement ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Sourire tendre, un peu amusé, murmures à l'oreille de sa femme

« On va se coucher ?.. » bisous tendres dans le cou...

« Hummm... » sa femme papillonna des yeux... Il la serra dans ses bras tout en se relevant, il adorait la porter comme ça... Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il était fleur bleue et romantique c'était dingue...

« J'peux marcher tu sais.. »

« Ouais j'chais... » et il se dirigea vers la maison qu'ils occupaient pour l'occasion sans jamais desserrer sa prise... Nan plus jamais la lâcher...

... Jamais plus...

* * *

Cris d'oiseaux, il ouvrit les paupières, pénombre lumineuse, lumière du soleil passant à travers les volets clos, carrés de soleil sur les murs de la chambre. Couché sur le ventre la tête perdue dans l'oreiller son bras reposait sur un corps chaud, sensation de peau à peau, chaleur contre chaleur... Sensation de respiration, il referma les yeux et se concentra à peine... Sensation de battements contre son bras, contre sa peau... Les yeux toujours fermés il tourna la tête, il faisait chaud, il respirait les odeurs, odeurs sucrées, musquées... Leur odeur à eux... Lentement il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle dormait encore, la respiration tranquille, sur le côté, ses longs cils immobiles, visage complètement détendu, bouche entrouverte et mince filet de bave au coin des lèvres... Elle en écrasait là, sa femme... Sa femme... Blue sa femme... Sa femme au réveil... Sa femme pour toujours... Sa femme aux yeux de tous... Sa femme à lui... Si jolie dans cette lumière...

Putain ! Comme cette journée commençait bien !...

* * *

truc des deux équipages Hearts + Chevaucheur

I'm Not In Love - 10cc (du moins le début, mais faut etre billingue...

Andy des Rita Mitsouko

Rappelle moi- Higelin

Justify my love -Madona (le grain de sel de Blue)

Doctor love- Indochine

Clap hands- Gaetan Roussel

 **ouverture du bal:**

 **Bo d'Amelie Poulain**

50:45 - 54:20 La valse des monstres

38:06 - 40:54 Soir de fête

46:40 - 48:00 Le banquet


	32. Chapitre 32 Reminiscenses

Chapitre 32

réminiscences...

* * *

Cinq mois d'absence... Cinq ! Putains ! De mois !.. Il allait péter un câble. Il en pouvait plus là. Envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Putain ! Cinq mois ! Mariage fête, un peu de miel, juste un peu, à peine, et sourires câlins bisous et paf départ. Cinq mois... Heu... Il en clignait des yeux.. Heu pourquoi il l'avait pas suivi déjà ?... Ah oui, il avait lui aussi des objectifs et un but à atteindre... Heu empereur ? Heu, ça valait le coup ? Pourquoi il était pas allé la chercher ? Savait pas... C'était même pas qu'y s'inquiétait.. Bon pas trop, il avait eu des nouvelles très régulièrement et jusqu'à maintenant ça allait pour elle, elle était discrète autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et pourtant elle faisait des efforts, même lui s'en rendait compte, l'admettait.

Et puis c'était étrange, une peur avait chassé l'autre, la peur de la perdre de cette manière-là... A lui ou à personne d'autre... Ouais et dans ses standards " à lui " était le synonyme d'épouse... Ouais il avait bien cogité pendant ces cinq putains de mois ! Elle portait son nom, là c'était bon, cette peur avait disparu... Pour être remplacée direct par une autre.

Ouais il en cauchemardait la nuit, il imaginait les pires scénarios. Les trucs les plus gores, glauques sordides... Scénarios des pires cauchemars avec tant de rouge, le sable de leur île se teintant d'écarlate à en devenir gluant... Blue mourant enceinte, Blue mourant entourée de ses enfants, ses enfants mourants et lui ne pouvant rien faire, toujours spectateur impuissant de l'horreur... Survivant de l'horreur... Et finalement, tous ces scénarios pouvaient aisément rentrer dans la case du possible, du pas si improbable... Une telle facilité pour imaginer le pire... Alors non... De nouveau la peur... La peur aliénante... Un gros froussard.

Par rapport à cette peur le fait qu'elle soit loin, c'était beaucoup plus gérable, étonnamment extrêmement gérable, parce que pouvant se ranger aisément dans la case de l'inquiétude.. L'inquiétude extrême parfois... Mais juste de l'inquiétude quand même... L'inquiétude bin qu'elle y reste... Mais comme lui avait dit Blue avant de partir, « ça, ça fait partie des aléas de la vie de pirates, de la vie tout court mon amour, que tu sois là ou non d'ailleurs et t'imagine pas que je ressens pas la même chose »... Il aimait bien quand elle l'appelait comme ça. C'était rare et elle rougissait à chaque fois... Il adorait... Rahhh Putain !... Plus jamais si longtemps, voilà il avait testé et la constatation était : plus jamais ça... Nan, ce qui devenait plus gérable c'était le manque, elle lui manquait trop, et depuis trop longtemps. Donc non, plus jamais ça et normalement c'est ce qui devrait se passer... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle avait laissé planer un doute... Il aimait pas bien. Souvenir des paroles de Blue

« Hum normalement... si pour une fois tout ce passe bien... et que j'arrive au bout de ce que je veux faire... Putain! ça fait si longtemps que c'est en suspens, un truc de fou!.. Mais après ça, bin j'ai rien d'autre de défini, de prévu... Après ça on verra bien à ce moment-là... Tu sais bien comment je fonctionne... Je fais jamais de plan, je prends ce que la vie, mes choix et le moment me balancent dans la gueule...»

Sous-entendu, après ça si tu veux toujours de moi, bin je serais là, je resterais avec toi. Il lui avait juste répondu « idiote » en levant les yeux au ciel... Donc ce coup-ci, il avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il avait fait profil bas, manœuvrant dans l'ombre.. Y en avait même qui l'avaient cru mort... Enfin ça c'était au début... Après y avait eu les frappes éclairs et là ces derniers temps, il en était arrivé au bon gros trucs bien visibles, qui remuaient bien trop de bordel pour qu'on lui foute la paix... Vraiment, il aimait s'attirer des emmerdes...

Mais c'était important pour Blue, de faire ce truc, sa voix était heureuse, il l'appelait souvent, il lui faisait plus le coup de rappelle un peu plus tard, nan plus jamais... Même leurs conversations éscargophoniques pouvaient prendre des tournants ultras chauds, les petites bêtes tenaient pas le coup..

Le capitaine Trafalgar eut un soupir amusé et repensant à certaines conversations, moments...

Beule beule beule... gatcha

Discussion normale et puis il lui avait balancé ça

« Blue je vais finir par avoir des ampoules... »

« Hein ? »

« Tu me manques trop... J'en ai mare des plaisirs solitaires.. »

« Heu c'est-à-dire... »

« Hum... Tu te caresses pas en pensant à moi ?... »

« Heu non... »

« Ah oui... Pourquoi je te manque pas ?... Hein dis-moi ?... »

« Quel intérêt ?... Jamais fait ça.. »

« Oh... Vraiment... »

« Ouais.. Tu me manques, c'est clair... J'ai tellement envie que tu me sautes, c'en est un cauchemar..»

« Plaît-il ? »

« Ouais, que tu prennes, de la sentir en moi si dure, sans aucune merci... Envie que tu me remplisses, me fasse plier... Que tu me fasses geindre, que tu me punisses comme la vilaine pirate que je suis ... Rien que dire ça, ça me défrise le crâne... Je suis si mouillée t'imagine même pas »

Oh si, il imaginait très très bien... Il en avait des spasmes dans le futal... sa femme avait eu un soupir agacé

« Mais me caresser toute seule heu non... Jamais fait... ça chais pas faire... »

Heu... Là il avait eu un sale sourire il en était sûr... Et puis il s'était mis à lui apprendre, en lui dictant les règles, ses règles... Sourire pervers... Et la petite bête avait pas tenu le coup.

* * *

Beule beule beule... beule beule beule... beule beule beule ... gatcha

« Hum bonjour... » voix ensuquée de sommeil.

« J'te réveille.. »

« Hum... Oui » bâillement

« ... T'es où ? »

« Heu on approche de l'île de Pasktapa je crois.. » nouveau bâillement, soupir... Les petits gémissements de sa femme au réveil.

« Nan, tu dormais où ? »

« Dans ma cabine pourquoi ?.. » donc elle était toujours dans leur lit

« T'es nue ?.. » le den-den avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés

« Hein non... »

« Dommage... »

Là il s'était dit, Trafalgar elle se réveille tu déconnes, en plus il l'avait juste appelé pour faire un break, expérience ratée, ça l'agaçait. Il voulait juste penser à autre chose, envie d'une pause, envie de l'entendre... Nan pas d'envie de cet ordre là quand il l'avait appelée, c'était juste l'image qui lui était venue en tête, Blue au réveil... Oui ça dépendait vraiment des situations, c'était jamais prémédité, alors il avait haussé les épaules et avait continué sur le même ton

« J'ai envie de te voir nue... Mets-toi nue pour moi... Oh tu rougis... J'adore ça... »

Et il avait eu un sourire en coin, des fois il se laissait aller complètement, parce que ça n'avait aucune... Comment dire... Il découvrait en même temps qu'elle une autre facette de lui-même... Un peu perverse fallait bien l'avouer.

« J'ai envie de voir ta chatte toute juteuse... écarte les cuisses... Encore Blue tu peux faire mieux que ça... »

Ouais perverse, mais dire, ça lui défrisait le crâne, il adorait ça... La guider, l'imaginer...

« Fais-moi entendre le résultat de mes leçons... »

Il se savait pervers dans plein de domaine... Mais ça c'était assez inédit... Et là non plus la petite bête avait pas tenue le coup...

* * *

Beule beule beule... Gatcha

Explosions !

« Salut... » explosions « Yara ! arrête de foutre le bordel !... Putain ! Il est où ? »

« Heu j'dérange un peu... »

« Nan nan... Mais choppez le putain ! ... Ah merde y glisse ! »

Explosions !

« Si si je sens que je dérange.. » y avait des bruits spongieux et humides, d'éclaboussures... Heu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?

« Il a plongé ce bâtard !... Vas revenir !.. » hurlements de Ito

« AAAAh...y va cracher ! » ... Sorte de gros bruit, comme un vomissement ou un crachat géant. Le den-den était dégoûte « Putain c'est tout gluant, c'est DÉGUEULASSE !... »

Explosions !

« YARA ! Si tu envoies encore une grenade c'est toi que j'vais transformer en tache ! » ouh, la voix de Blue était polaire...

« Aye aye capitaine ! »

« Moi qui m'étais faite jolie... Je vais le défoncer !... » vraiment polaire et la communication avait été coupée.

Oh... Se faire jolie dans la bouche de Blue, comme dans la bouche de n'importe quelle femme d'ailleurs, voulait dire qu'elle portait ses bijoux, et c'est vrai quand elle portait un de ses cadeaux elle avait un étrange sourire, un truc dans l'œil... Il lui avait demandé un jour en le remarquant, pourquoi elle était comme ça ? Ouais, qu'est-ce qui la rendait comme ça ? En plissant les yeux... Et elle lui avait juste répondu " Bin rien... je me sens jolie, c'est tout..." sur le coup il n'avait pas compris, sa femme était jolie de base, et là y voyait pas spécialement de changement, ni vestimentaire, ni rien d'ailleurs. Juste ce truc dans l'œil, bon sa femme se trouvait jolie ce jour-là... Et elle l'était, franchement oui, quant au pourquoi, allez savoir ?... C'est plus tard qu'il avait compris... Et comment dire...

Sa femme s'était faite jolie, et il n'était même pas là pour en profiter, rien que la regarder à ce moment précis ça lui aurait été, juste la regarder, l'effleurer du bout des doigts... Ça c'était y a un mois... Il en pouvait plus, déjà plus... C'était même pas le cul, enfin si, mais pas que... C'était... C'était tout, la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, se réveiller près d'elle. Caresser la courbe de sa nuque du bout du nez et la sentir frissonner... Oui, juste sentir sa chaleur contre lui, voir ses yeux, le bleu de ses yeux rien que ça et il aurait été content à ce moment-là. Ce fut elle qui rappela ce jour-là. Conversation coupée était égal à rappelle...

Il était tombé en pleine partie de pêche, en apprenant ça il avait rigolé... Partie de pêche à la grenade, franchement, vraiment cinglé... Et bon être aux prises avec un poulpe géant, un côté monstre marin de la mort, kraken de cauchemar n'avait pas été simple mais ils allaient bien manger ce soir...

« Dis, tu savais que l'encre de poulpe géant c'est visqueux et la misère à virer, ça colle grave, vraiment dégueux.. une robe en moins..» il avait eu un rire amusé...

« Nan je savais pas, merci pour l'info... » toute info est bonne à prendre.

« J'sors de la douche, trois plombes...» là, le den-den avait eu une moue en coin pas amusée et puis le regard de la petite bête changea, petit soupir.

« Tu sors de la douche ?... » vision de Blue dans sa tête, sa femme enroulée dans une grande serviette, la peau encore humide, gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau, ses courbes...

« Hum... Blue... » il avait eu un soupir et puis elle avait ajouté

« Je suis toute jolie là sur notre lit » là il avait serré la mâchoire...

« Ah oui vraiment ? Et lequel, dis-moi ? »

« Celui que tu m'as offert avant de partir... » nouvelle vision de sa femme portant son cadeau... Oh putain ! Celui-là, il l'aimait particulièrement... C'était si beau, ouais si belle quand elle le portait...

« Prouve-le-moi... »... Et cette fois-là. Il avait fait passer un message... Parce que, elle jouait pas fair-play, et lui là, il avait plus envie de jouer.

« Tu vas jouir... Tu y es presque n'est ce pas ?... Blue... je dois te laisser.. »

.. Y avait eu des supplications essoufflées à l'autre bout de l'escargophonne... Sourire en coin... Elle lui avait avoué que si elle était seule, elle ne le faisait jamais, il lui fallait sa voix, pour... Se plier à ce que sa voix demandait, imaginait, voulait... Elle était dingue de lui mettre encore et toujours un peu plus de pouvoir entre les mains... Elle avait tort...

« Si ta punition commence vilaine pirate... la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de partir... »

Là il avait eu l'impression que la petite bête avait eu un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Le capitaine Trafalgar sorti de ses quartiers pour se rendre au pont de commandement... Plus jamais ça...

Trafalgar Law soupira en se préparant à émerger le Heart. Bon... Elle avait écourté son périple d'un mois. Et heureusement, il aurait pas tenu un mois de plus, il serait venu où qu'elle soit pour lui dire, lui expliquer sa façon de penser... Quoique c'était peut-être ça, elle testait ses limites... Tester les limites du Chirurgien de la Mort, vraiment sa femme était fêlée, pourtant elle connaissait les conséquences...

Un jour alors qu'il lui avait parlé du Chirurgien et de Trafalgar qui se battaient parfois sous son crâne... Elle avait eu un sourire amusé et lui avait répondu:" Je sais, ça m'arrive aussi..." ça l'avait pas surpris plus que ça, puis elle avait ajouté " Tu sais... Blue agace aussi profondément la Veuve Noire parfois, bataille de malade, se faire engueuler par soi-même, c'est particulier... Un côté auto-foutage de gueule... Enfin ça c'était avant, y a un moment, très longtemps, dis... C'est comme ça pour toi aussi, ou je suis juste la plus tarée des deux?"

Il lui avait répondu " Nan, je crois qu'on fait la paire..." Ouais une bonne paire de cinglés, capitaines pirates, mari et femme, amoureux total. Peut-être que Stass avait toujours eu raison, y étaient complètements cintrés... Enfin là, Trafalgar prévenait le Chirurgien de la Mort que franchement quand il allait prendre les choses en mains ça serait pas la même... Sourire en coin un peu malsain... Des fois c'était à se demander qui était le plus fou des deux, le Chirurgien ou Trafalgar ?... Y savait pas, le Chirurgien l'avait mis en garde dès le début. Le Chirurgien prenait les choses comme elles se pressentaient, avec Blue le Chirurgien avait bien compris que les plans ne servaient à rien, et il ne voulait pas spécialement l'épouser, ce qu'il avait avec lui suffisait... Oui, le Chirurgien avait vu suffisamment de preuve d'amour, il avait compris et non il n'avait besoin de plus.. Nan, vraiment le plus taré des deux c'était Trafalgar ...

Parce que oui Trafalgar ne voulait plus lui faire d'enfant... Trafalgar avait trop peur.

Il avait fait un rêve extrêmement bizarre, il s'en souvenait parfaitement tellement il était dingue...

... Que du noir, il était entouré d'une pénombre profonde, mais pas un truc effrayant nan... Aucune peur... Et puis une porte était apparue, une porte avec une poignée ronde et dorée, il avait tourné cette poignée et de nouveau la pénombre épaisse... Clik spot lumière chaude et sous le jet de lumière lui, enfin pas lui, sa bestiole sous forme humanoïde... Oh ça c'était louche et la bestiole s'était mise à parler

« Mon cher Trafalgar, je te prierais de me plus m'appeler bestiole, c'est vexant... Ensuite malgré ton intelligence tu n'as encore visiblement rien compris ! »

« Hein... c'est dingue comme tu parles bien... »

« Préférerais-tu que je rugisse ?... » rugissement qui avait fait voler son chapeau, il s'était retrouvé assis devant un bureau, la bestiole de l'autre côté

« Mais vu qu'une fois sur deux tu ne les comprends pas, je m'en tiendrais aux mots.. »

« Hein ?... »

La bête eut un sourire si malsain, il voyait ses crocs, elle s'était penchée vers lui prenant appui sur la table, c'était bizarre de se voir avec des moustaches de chat sur la tronche et puis les petites oreilles... Son regard fut attiré par un battement de queue vif

« Concentre-toi !.. Vraiment on se demande qui est le plus palourde des deux ?! ... » regard dans les yeux de la bestiole, pupilles félines fendues, gris exaspéré...

« Hein ?... Heu... »

« Je vais t'expliquer le moyen pour garder notre femelle près de nous... Comment faire pour qu'elle ne parte plus, jamais... » là, la bestiole avait eu une moue en coin « ... le moins possible... »

« C'est-à-dire ?... » la bestiole se redressa et se pinça l'arête nasale en soupirant, nouveau mouvement de queue agacé

« Tu veux être empereur... Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Chais pas un moment... Longtemps... »

« Et notre femelle, elle va faire quoi en attendant que tu deviennes empereur ? Je te le demande Trafalgar ?... »

« Heu chais pas ?... être avec moi... » là, la bestiole secoua la tête, un air de dire mon pauvre crétin...

« Elle va se rebarrer... Et ça, il en est hors de question !... à cause de ton ego, de ta bêtise j'ai déjà failli la perdre, là elle est encore partie !... Aussi longtemps, ça je peux te jurer que ce sera la dernière fois ! »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ?... Tu n'es que mon instinct animal... » gris excédé, il arrivait à énerver son propre instinct... C'était possible ça ?

« Engrosse-la ! Fais-lui un p'tit.. Laisse-moi lui faire un p'tit... Imagine son ventre.. Son ventre avec notre p'tit là... Là bien au chaud... Elle en a tellement envie... Elle n'attend que ça... La vie avec nous.. Tu l'entends pas ma compagne en elle... Elle en rugit de dépit, elle est prête si fertile... »

La bestiole s'énervait, s'excitait toute seule... Et là, il eut une vision de Blue moustache elle aussi, et les oreilles... Putain les petites oreilles, longue queue noire à la fourrure luisante battant l'air, petite panthère aux yeux bleus lumineux, entourée de leurs bébés, jouant avec, ronronnante heureuse.

Il eut un grognement sourd... Sa bestiole aussi...

« Ah ! Tu vois... C'est le seul moyen pour que tu la gardes près de toi... Fais-lui un p'tit !... Pourquoi attendre ? Vous êtes des pirates, on peut pas dire que l'espérance de vie d'un pirate, surtout de votre envergure soit longue... Alors Trafalgar, arrête d'avoir peur !... Suis tes envies, suis-moi ton instinct et fais lui un p'tit, le reste on s'en fout !... »

« Heu.. Nan !.. Et puis quoi encore ! »

C'était étrange il voyait la scène de côté, un autre lui qui observait la scène caché dans l'ombre, regardant ces facettes de lui-même un sourire aux lèvres.. C'était drôle finalement de se voir se faire réprimander par soi-même.. Le tigre craquait devant sa bêtise, et son entêtement... Il avait même sorti des panneaux avec des dessins enfantins le représentant lui et Blue pour appuyer son propos, pour expliquer son point de vue, faire passer le message... Et en passant il lui filait des coups de panneau sur le crâne...

La représentant sous sa forme animal et humanoïde, moustaches oreilles et longue queue noire, entourée de leur portée.. Haussements de sourcils surpris... Vraiment ce tigre...Tsss si nombreuse la portée... Là son autre lui avait attrapé un panneau et s'était mis à dessiner.

Poule qui pond barrée d'une grosse croix rouge. Et puis panneau de Blue plus emblème de pirate plus tornade... Lui à nouveau dessinant en grognant presque, Blue des croix à la place des yeux, les bébés aussi et un putain de panneau rempli de rouge. Là le tigre avait eu un grognement pas content... Et il lui avait de nouveau foutu un coup de panneau sur le crâne... Ça avait fini en bataille rangée à coup de dessin de toutes sortes et à coup de panneau dans la tronche... Les deux gueulaient en montrant les dents.

C'était quand même particulier dans sa tête...

Les idées à la con étaient revenues en masse... Il avait comme des absences... Et les souvenirs remontaient à n'importe quel moment. Il connaissait, c'était pas nouveau les associations d'idées étranges, les trucs de barges, son regard se posa sur les avant-bras tatoués de Jean-Bar.

... Le fait que pour rentrer dans son équipage le tatouage était obligatoire et immédiat, ça ça lui avait hérissé le poil, quand elle avait appris ça, elle l'avait regardé avec un truc dans le regard, une sorte de rage contenue, une profonde déception.

« Ah t'es comme le vieux... »

« Barbe Blanche ? Ouais. Tu fais pas ça ? »

Il savait que Ito avait ses couleurs sur l'épaule, Piort sur la poitrine, et il était sûr que ce con de Nils devait bien en avoir aussi un. Pour les autres il n'avait pas remarqué. Bon y avait la crevette qui louchait sur son encre avec envie, mais...

« Nan mais t'es dingue ! Mon équipage n'est pas du bétail ! Leur corps leur appartient et l'encre ne s'efface pas ! Ce choix doit être le leur ! »

« C'est le leur... »

« Non.. Si ils refusent, tu ne les prends pas .. Hein ? »

« … Heu bin ouais... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu les marques comme ton bétail... Tu es si bête en fait ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

Ne pas s'agacer, avec Blue quand elle sortait des trucs comme ça, ne pas s'agacer direct, essayer de comprendre. Sa nana venait de lui lancer un regard un peu... Indéchiffrable trop trucs là, entre la moue le soupir et le regard, là c'était juste indéchiffrable. Que pouvait-il bien se passer sous son crâne ?... Elle reprit en haussant les épaule, s'allumant une clope.

« Nan rien, si tout le monde est content, ils sont libres oui après tout... Mais vraiment... »

« Vraiment quoi ? Explique ton point de vue... Je suis curieux de l'entendre » et ça c'était vrai.

« Ce respect-là... ça se gagne... chais pas ... Mais réfléchis, t'es un gars ou une fille, t'as eu une vie qui doit pas super terrible, puisque tu finis avec l'idée, l'envie de devenir pirate. Pirate sous les ordres d'un gars ou d'une fille que finalement tu connais pas, ou vaguement ou des rumeurs. Et là ce capitaine te donne le choix de te marquer comme une vache et de lui appartenir... de marquer la seule chose qui finalement t'appartient encore ta peau ou bien casse-toi... Et bin tu veux que je te dise j'ai eu ce genre de proposition … Mais plutôt crever ! Jamais ! .. Enfin pour en revenir à l'encre... Et puis toi en tant capitaine, tu les connais pas, si ça se trouve ça va pas le faire... Leur corps leur appartienne, après si ils ont assez de respect, si y sont assez tarés, si j'ai réussi à compter suffisamment pour qu'ils veuillent d'eux-même s'encrer mes couleurs et mon emblème, qui je suis pour les empêcher. J'aime bien le motif, et le geste encore plus... Mais ce genre de geste ne se demande pas... Tu forces pas un truc comme ça, merde !... Tu te rends pas compte !... »

Il y avait tant de chose dans le bleu, tant de souvenirs

« Ouais, je vois ton point de vue... Heureusement que... Mais tu te plantes, par ce geste qu'ils font, je vois bien ce qu'ils me donnent te méprends pas, ce sont mes nakamas, je suis responsable d'eux. En faisant ce geste, certes ils se mettent sous ma domination et mon commandement parce que c'est le premier ordre et je sais qu'il est terrible. Mais après c'est à moi de les protéger, de les rendre heureux. Pour qu'ils regardent toujours cette encre avec fierté. Sans rien savoir, là-dessus t'as pas tort.. Ils m'ont tout donné, tu te rends pas compte de la pression, là c'est de la confiance totale, faut être à la hauteur. »

« Ouais c'est aussi une façon de voir... »

Il cligna les yeux le souvenir se dissolvant dans son esprit... Et pourtant elle les avait encrées ses couleurs à un endroit juste pour lui, et qui lui manquait tant... Juste faire passer le bout de son nez sur ses couleurs, là juste à l'intérieur de sa cuisse... Envie de le mordre, de le lécher, et remonter jusqu'à sa toison pour y planter son nez... Se repaître de son odeur, des ses goûts..

Il serra la mâchoire... Tenir encore un peu, il aborderait dans pas longtemps, et il la retrouverait, et il l'embrasserait, et il la ferait sauter en l'air, et il lui dévorerait la bouche et tous le reste. C'était bizarre avant, il pouvait rester si longtemps avant de commencer à ressentir un manque à ce niveau-là. Il l'avait pas dit à Blue, mais lui aussi là en bas c'était mort. C'est pas qu'il pouvait pas, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne ressentait jamais aucun désir, besoin oui, mais désir non. Non, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la fille qui lui donnerait envie. Et bon il l'avait trouvée, inconsciemment ça devait lui manquer quand même, parce que oui quand tu regardais objectivement, c'est lui qui était allé la chercher. Alors s'il en était là aujourd'hui c'était de sa faute...

Bon, c'est clair que lui aussi c'était activé et plutôt sérieusement d'ailleurs, fallait bien penser à autre chose, faire arrêter de faire tourner les vélos, se concentrer entièrement sur la tâche, le but à accomplir, allant foutre du bordel dans des endroits bien définis, même si tout cela semblait finalement complètement gratuit. Le tout accompagné de quelques coups d'éclat bien sanglants, fallait faire passer sa frustration... Ouais là, il en était aux coups d'éclat sanglants...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait rencontré Marco au détour d'une île... Il avait vu le Phoenix des mers chercher du regard Blue, là il avait juste secoué la tête

« ... »

et le Phoenix avait eu un regard un peu désolé.

« reviendras »

« ... »

Ouais y savait... Et puis le Phoenix l'avait entraîné dans une taverne en disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversation tous les deux... Ahhh les conversations c'était pas son truc...

... Ils avaient parlé de ce que vivait un empereur. Le Phoenix savait de quoi il parlait, il avait un regard objectif de la position... Au bout d'un moment le Phoenix lui avait dit

« Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça Chirurgien ? »

«... Je veux être empereur » Marco avait eu un regard surpris

« Heu.. Pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« Qu'un asocial psychotique et complètement parano comme toi veuille devenir empereur, ça me surprends... Alors pourquoi ?... J't'imagine mal dans le rôle... Shichibukai, ça m'a pas surpris.. Ouais ça t'allait même bien... Mais là.. Franchement Chirurgien, je comprends pas... Pourquoi tu veux ça ?... Et le One Piece ?»

Il n'avait pas répondu, à aucune des deux questions. Mais en y repensant, oui le Phoenix avait un point de vue qui se tenait... Un nouveau regard, de nouvelles données.

La petite île automnale était en vue, encore fraîche et humide de la gelée du crépuscule. Le brouillard se levait doucement, le vent frais lui picotait légèrement la peau du visage... Ces cinq putains de mois il avait pris des habitudes bizarres... Des tics.. Le moindre souffle de vent le faisait frémir. Il en reconnaissant toutes les variantes, les subtilités, les odeurs, la douceur de certain, la colère. Il descellait des émotions dans le vent, même des rires... Il était en train de devenir taré... Plus jamais ça... L'explication serait simple il dirait juste : plus jamais ça. Et ça serait tout, et y aurait pas à discuter...

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous sur Whismerhill, retrouve-moi au Grain, la taverne de son amie Lilas. Oh oui il allait la retrouver, et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire en premier. Il allait l'engrosser, le terme était peut-être un peu vulgaire, mais c'était tout à fait ça. Sa bestiole avait raison... Oui il allait l'engrosser, parce que c'était le seul moyen de la garder près de lui, alors oui ce soir quoi qu'elle dise, fasse, et bien lui il finirait par l'engrosser et c'était tout, c'était comme ça.

La taverne était excentrée, un côté décrépit, un peu en ruine, quand il poussa la porte ce fut pour se retrouver dans une pénombre épaisse, il serra kikoku dans sa main.

« ROOM »

Et là la lumière s'alluma, la musique explosa, il cligna des yeux, sa pirate debout sur une petite scène, lui sans s'en rendre compte s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Il était entouré de ses amis, ses nakamas étaient morts de rire, tout le monde était mort de rire, et c'est là qu'il remarqua la banderole au-dessus de sa tête « ! joyeux anniversaire Trafalgar ! »...

Heu... Et y avait cette musique, cette musique qui tournait, courait, s'insinuait dans sa tête, cette musique là... Là... Dans sa tête y eut comme une explosion, une digue qui cède sous la vague, ou alors le truc qui remonte, et pourtant malgré la violence de l'impact, après l'explosion.. Là il reconnut la musique, c'était juste... Il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Sur la scène sa femme dans une de ses petites robes colorées, celle qu'il préférait, l'innocente à petite fleur roses. Blue avait un sourire si tendre et heureux, elle pensait lui faire un cadeau, il n'en était pas si certain... Parce que là, la digue était détruite et y pourrait rien faire, faudrait juste encaisser ce qui se présenterait...

Le capitaine Trafalgar serra la mâchoire en baissant le regard son nodachi toujours sur l'épaule, prêt à tout, et surtout au pire... Cette musique, cette danse elle venait de chez lui... Explosion de souvenirs... Putain, y se voyait minot !... Cette danse ils l'apprenaient à l'école, truc complètement traditionnel, là à cause de cette musique, il avait le rire des copains dans les oreilles, parce que oui.. Les gamins trouvent toujours des raisons de rires et qu'ils se sentaient vraiment tous bêtes et gênés de devoir danser avec des filles.. Courses folles dans les champs avec les potes, il se voyait gamin en train de patauger dans la vase à la recherche de grenouilles, et autres spécimens en tous genres... Il avait le regard atterré de sa mère quand il rentrait à la maison avec ses trouvailles, vaseux et crasseux... Il avait le regard amusé de son père alors qu'il se faisait traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain sous les cris de sa mère...

A cause de cette putain de musique, il avait les piles de beignets dégoulinants de miel que c'était un enfer à manger sans devenir collant, mais si bon, ceux de Lettie la cuisinière... Lettie, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à elle ?.. Il la voyait faire couler le sirop sucré sur la montagne de beignets encore chauds... Lettie sa petite cuisinière, les tartes aux pommes, les merveilleux goûters... Gourmand, il était si gourmand, putain... Le pain encore chaud craquant sous la dent recouvert de beurre et de miel, l'odeur de pain chaud de Lettie... Lettie son fantasme préadolescent, les gros nénés de Lettie, les fesses de Lettie... Son amour secret, son premier désir...

Putain de musique !... Et ça continuait... Bataille de boule de neige endiablée avec les copains, et course en luge du haut de la colline. La vue sur la ville était imprenable avec ces couleurs qui miroitaient dans le soleil d'hiver, cette lumière... Mais la descente vraiment casse gueule... Y avait des arbres... Combien de fois s'était-il vautré ?... Plein... Rire de sa mère dansant avec son père sur cette même musique... Le gros ventre de sa mère...

C'était bizarre étrange, il ne se sentait pas triste, pas dévasté... Un côté album de famille, un côté oh... Oui tiens y s'était passé ça... Et y avait ça aussi... Pleins d'images, pleins de souvenirs passaient dans sa tête et ça le rendait pas triste, ça lui donnait pas la rage, nan même pas de colère... Nan, ça le dévastait même pas, ça le rendait ému, étonné, amusé, surpris.. C'était chaud, grosses vagues d'émotions qui se mélangeaient, il avait envie de rire, de lui-même, de ce qu'il était devenu, et pourquoi... Y comprenait plein plein de choses... Sur lui. Sur avant, pourquoi il avait oublié tout ça ?...

Elle était devant lui, le bleu si brillant, le sourire si doux.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Y te plaît pas mon cadeau ? Y te rend triste ? J'voulais pas qu'y te rende triste... »

« Y me retourne ton cadeau... »

« écoute...»... Elle levait les mains vers le ciel en se mordant les lèvres un sourire monstrueux sur le visage

Sourire merveilleux de sa femme les yeux clos, se laissant porter par cette musique... Première glace à la fraise de Lamy... C'est lui qui lui avait refilé un bout de la sienne.. Elle avait fait une tête bizarre. Sa mère l'avait engueulé, on ne donne pas de la glace à un bébé voyons enfin Law !... Voix de sa mère dans les oreilles... Image de ses parents lumineux, il avait juste passé un œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, voix de son père: Law viens dire bonjour à ta sœur... Sur ses gardes quand même il s'était rapproché d'eux, ah c'était comme ça un bébé... Une petite sœur... Elle était ... si jolie... Regard sur ses parents, prends-toi ta dose d'amour lumineux... Et puis le bébé, sa sœur s'était mise à brailler et là il avait tout de suite beaucoup moins aimé... Il avait dû faire une drôle de tête parce que ses parents avaient éclaté de rire en même temps... Y se foutaient de lui... Soupir amusé..

« Ah là j'y vais.. » il leva les yeux, sa femme disparu pour se retrouver sur scène

Comptine d'école pour apprendre à compter sauce Chevaucheur... Il avait pesté, et s'était plaint à son père il savait déjà compter lui pourquoi apprendre un truc pareil, son père avait éclaté de rire, savait pas pourquoi... Il se sentait lui-même sourire, il en avait mal aux joues... Autour de lui les potes dansaient essayant de suivre des pas appris en cachette... Ah c'était donc ça, ce qu'ils manigançaient... Sanji venait d'apporter une montagne de beignets dorés et poisseux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et pourtant il les sentait toujours ses larmes sur ses joues...

« Alors y te plaît toujours pas mon cadeau ? »

Oh si c'était un merveilleux cadeau...

Elle lui avait sorti ça un jour : « Une personne ne se résume pas à sa mort... Non vraiment, non … une personne se résume à tout... à toute la vie, la musique, la bouffe, les danses, les larmes les joies .. Tu vois à tout... et résumer tout ça à la mort... Je suis peut-être une Veuve Noire, mais je sais ce qu'est la vie.. »

Elle tapait si juste...

Elle était devant lui, sur la scène Ito et Nils se répondait en chantant, et ça aussi y connaissait, et il poussa un cri sauvage en lui attrapant la main et se mit à danser, tous les pas lui revenaient elle le suivant en riant.

Trafalgar avait un sourire étrange, son regard devenait presque sauvage tout au cours de la danse, il la faisait voler dans les airs, en poussant des hey sonores, son pas était vif rapide sûr de lui. Et son sourire, il lui donnait des frissons, enfin il allait pouvoir avancer. Il s'était enfin souvenu... Entier, face à lui-même... Enfin, soulagement intense, personne ne peut avancer avec juste la mort... C'est impossible... Souvenu de avant, avant la mort... De la vie... Il avait tellement de morts dans la tête... Sœur morte, famille morte, amis morts, ville détruite, pays rayé de la carte... Et puis rien... Le vide... Avant rien... Jamais rien... Juste la mort dans la tête de Trafalgar... Et la terreur... Là à l'intérieur y avait juste la mort et la terreur...

Et ça lui avait tordu les tripes, y se souvenait même plus de avant, y se souvenait même plus de la vie... Elle s'en était rendu compte au fur et à mesure... Putain de sous-marin !... Et ça pour avancer, ce n'est juste pas possible.. Pour elle en tous cas... Trafalgar lui disant "ça n'a pas d'importance, ils sont morts, de toute manière juste des morts en sursis.."... Heu... ça lui avait un peu défrisé le crâne.. Elle avait dû rajouter "développe"... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne le faisait jamais, y avait toujours que la fin, ça la fin il n'avait pas de problème pour en parler, de la mort... Juste la mort... Et y avait tellement de terreur dans le regard de Trafalgar, et personne semblait la voir...

Cette terreur qui lui avait tordu les tripes, ce vide ce noir, cette souffrance.. Y avait tellement de choses où la réponse était " je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça..." elle avait pris un risque, un gros, mais oui il s'était souvenu... Sourire tendre... Ouais elle en était sûre, y avait plein plein de choses, faudra qu'il lui raconte...

Sa femme avait un petit sourire, et une telle lumière dans le regard... Un truc si doux, si lumineux... Si heureux... Et puis elle éclata de rire, en le serrant dans ses bras... Blue mon amour là c'est dangereux.. S'il commençait maintenant, il ne la lâcherait plus et finalement oui... Il avait envie d'en profiter un peu de son anniversaire... Son nouvel anniversaire... Cette renaissance forcée... Blue tu y vas vraiment à coup de masse mon amour... Et il réalisa que c'était ça, ce foutu truc au nord... Ce foutu truc au nord c'était ça... Mais alors depuis tout ce temps, c'est ça qu'elle avait en tête... Elle avait déjà vu ça... Elle voulait .. Il lui murmura:

« Merci ... d'en prendre tant soin.. »

« Bin pourquoi ?... C'est pas ça qui faut faire ? En prendre soin ? »

« ... Si.. » elle avait baissé les yeux

« .. Après c'est vrai des fois... Bon je gère pas bien... J'essaye... » sourire rieur, putain qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué...

et replantant le bleu d'une petite voix toute tendre

« Je t'aime Law... »

... Law... Il eut un sourire en coin... Law... première fois que Blue l'appelait comme ça, avec ce ton-là... Impression que toutes les facettes se rassemblaient enfin, se fondant toute en une seule, Trafalgar, le Chirurgien, la bestiole et enfin Law... Law qui avait déserté sa tête, Law qu'il avait enfermé au plus profond, Law le môme, le gamin celui qu'il fallait oublier... Et là vision de lui-même, grand adulte, pas le gamin, non vraiment pas... Law...

« Ouais je sais.. » et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en tenant sa tête entre ses mains

... Bon, ils en avaient trouvé toutes sortes de musiques, certaines lui avaient fait hausser les sourcils, son pays était vraiment friand d'histoires de bergères, ça le fit rigoler... Mugiwara-ya venait de lui sauter dessus en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire Traffy... Ouais tous lui souhaitaient des bons anniversaires sonores... Mais heu... C'était pas son anniversaire...

« Heu... C'est pas mon anniversaire...»

Sanji qui repassait devant eux, portant cette fois des montagnes de pâtés en croûte odorants et encore tièdes, il en salivait d'avance

« Oh tu sais Blue et les dates... » lui lança le cuistot au passage.

Il partageait une chope avec ses nakamas, en fait ils lui avaient tous sauté dessus en gueulant des joyeux anniversaires sonores, si eux si mettaient aussi... Les gars s'emmêlaient les pinceaux, essayant de danser sur la chanson que Blue et sa bande chantaient avec énergie.

« tss.. Andro les gars ... Andro... » il se mit à leur montrer les pas, en suivant le rythme et criant au moment voulu... Il se retourna leurs mâchoires avaient heurtées le sol.. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire... Ouais il éclata de rire... « Allez les gars.. C'est simple...»

* * *

Lumières tamisées, Nils avait attrapé sa guitare assit seul sur un tabouret sur un côté de la scène se mit à chanter de sa voix grave. Spot éclairant totalement la scène, faisant apparaître Blue vêtue d'une robe et d'un tablier de ferme, derrière elle des décors de carton pâte...

« Elle a retiré son tablier, pour mettre une robe de mariée » paravent, Blue réapparaissant lissant une robe blanche. La robe de mariée lui allait à ravir... Mais ça il le savait déjà...

« Elle a caché ses mains dans des gants, et ses pieds dans des souliers... blancs »

« Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir, et s'est trouvée belle » oui sa femme se trouvait très jolie là, et elle l'était...

« Puis elle est descendue en chantant. En offrant ses sourires au printemps, aux grands arbres, aux fleurs et aux oiseaux » Blue un côté foldinguette, derrière elle Ito et Piotr suaient pour les changements de décors.

« S'est assise près de l'étang. Se voyant et s'admirant... dans l'eau »

« C'est lorsqu'elle voulut se relever. Qu'elle vit un jeune homme s'approcher » et là image peinte du Heart et silhouette le représentant en sortant...

« Il semblait sortir du fond de l'eau. Tout mouillé, elle l'a trouvé... beau »

« Et elle a compris à son regard. Qu'il la trouvait belle » image peinte de lui des cœurs à la place des yeux... nan mais vraiment !

« Et son corps ne s'est pas défendu. Et l'amour en elle s'est répandu » et là panneau avec trois gros x rouges peints dessus,

« Et la cloche a sonné au château. C'est alors que l'inconnu s'est perdu, a disparu... dans l'eau » là Blue montrait le poing en râlant, le Heart disparaissant

« Elle est remontée dans le grenier. A rangé dans la malle d'osier »

« La robe, les souliers et les gants. A remis son tablier... blanc » Blue énervée faisant voler les vêtements blancs, les bourrant dans la malle

« Pour préparer le repas du soir Faire la vaisselle » et là Blue ne put s'empêcher de gueuler

« Mais putain quelle chanson à la con !... Nan, mais franchement... tu m'as bien regardé faire la vaisselle !... » elle donna un taquet derrière le crâne de Nils

« Eh! elle est pas de moi celle-là... »

Les rires fusaient, dans sa tête il avait le visage de son père...

Papa, je te présente ma femme, ma pirate, ma Blue.. Il put entendre son père lui murmurer: tu as mis le temps... Ouais c'est vrai, il avait mis le temps.. Tu en as trouvé une bien jolie... Oui, c'était vrai... Tu n'as pas suivi mes conseils... Oui ça aussi c'était vrai...

Son père un peu chaud, gris fête d'anniversaire de la petite sœur avec les amis de son père, le truc entre hommes, ça avait chanté, ça avait gueulé, rigolé, lui il mangeait des gâteaux... Encore, il se revoyait môme, rond du ventre, la photo de classe lui avait valu des railleries, entre la grenouille et le bide... Humpff... Et alors qu'il était assis en train de manger un merveilleux gâteau rempli de crème chantilly blanche, son père s'était assis en face de lui, il avait posé sa fourchette. Son père le regardait d'une manière si sérieuse, il allait lui dire un truc important là, regard de son père le détaillant, ouais un truc sérieux.

« Law je vais te donner un conseil fils...» Oh son père lui donnait rarement des conseils, il n'aimait pas les conseils, il se faisait son avis lui même et là « Law méfie toi comme de la peste des jolies filles » ... Heu, il se revoyait môme, il avait juste pensé, hein ?

Et son père expliquant, oui son père lui expliquant que les femmes belles n'étaient pas un danger, parce qu'une femme belle dès le départ, elle risque un jour au l'autre de devenir moche...« t'as rien d'autre à attendre, tu le sais dès le départ, et quand tu t'en rends compte tu traces...» là il avait cligné des yeux, Heu... Hein ? Y comprenait rien, mais rien du tout là...« avec les jolies, avec les jolies bin tu vois Law, avec les jolies c'est différent, les jolie peuvent...»

Trafalgar leva ses yeux sur la scène et la voix de son père défilant dans sa tête et lui expliquant que les jolies étaient capables de vous retourner la tête... Et que c'était toujours aux jolie qu'on voulait faire des enfants, même si c'était une bonne grosse idée à la con... Et ça il avait pas bien compris... Mais oui son père avait raison...

Regard sur sa femme... Voix de son père lui demandant, tu es heureux fils ?... Regard autour de lui, regards sur ses amis... Regards sur ses nakamas... Regards sur sa femme... Oui papa je suis heureux... Ah mais dis, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire fils ?... Oh si... Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il se rapprocha de la scène, restant un instant debout face à elle, elle chantait en souriant...

Room... Blue se retrouva sur son épaule. Shambles et ils disparurent dans une des chambres à l'étage.

La musique lui parvenait en sourdine, Blue gigotait sur son épaule, il souriait qu'il en avait mal aux joues.

« CINQ MOIS ! »... « CINQ PUTAINS DE MOIS BLUE !... PLUS JAMAIS ! »

« Me cris pas dessus.. »

« OH TOI !... Toi ma jolie pirate.. »

« Tu n'as pas aimé mon cadeau ? »

« Oh si... Je t'en remercie... Mais tu vas m'en faire un autre... »

« Ah oui ? Tu veux quoi ? »

« T'ENGROSSER ! »

« MAIS T'AS UNE ÉCREVISSE DANS LE VOL AU VENT ! »

« HEIN ?! »

« T'ES DINGUE ! »

« NAN... VIENS LA ! »... « viens là j'te dis! »

A l'étage inférieur quand le Chirurgien de la Mort avait disparu en emportant Blue dans un battement de cils, ils avaient tous soupiré rit et levé les yeux au ciel. Vraiment Trafalgar n'avait aucune retenue.. Toujours pas.. Ils n'allaient pas revoir ces deux-là avant longtemps, si ils allaient les revoir tout court. Ils purent tous entendre les cris du Chirurgien de la Mort. Les pirates du Heart eurent une moue en coin à la déclaration de leur capitaine, c'était pas très élégant... Mais si c'est ce que voulait leur capitaine alors... Par contre, c'étaient de bonnes grosses emmerdes en perspective... Certains nakama de Trafalgar eurent des soupirs désabusés, un peu las... Il y eut un halalala sonore, quelques pouffements... Et puis la musique était bonne, la nourriture excellente et la compagnie agréable, alors tant pis si leur Capitaine ne reparaissait pas de la soirée, parce qu'il avait l'air si heureux... Et finalement ça c'était tout ce qu'y comptait.

* * *

1er morceau de l'anniversaire de Traflagar:

la botte d'asperges: Tri Yann (album la découverte ou l'ignorance)

la comptine: Tri Yann- La jument de Michao (toujours la découverte ou l'ignorance)

Où Trafalgar danse avec Blue

Tri Yann: Maluron malurette (album suite gallaise)

suivit de la dérobée de guimgamp

en gros vous vous écoutez du Tri Yann l'album la découverte ou l'ignorance et vous avez une bonne idée


	33. Chapitre 33 Trésors

**Chapitre 33**

 **Trésors**

Épilogue

* * *

Ce fut un tintement léger qui le tira doucement du sommeil, léger et cristallin mais qui se transformait en un bruit qui lui vrillait le crâne, il avait un putain de mal de crâne, de nouveau pas bien dormi. Il cligna des yeux, putain c'était à peine l'aube... Bien trop tôt pour ces conneries, il allait les couper en cubes, quel qu'il soit, la cause de ce bruit et de son réveil allait finir en cubes. Il referma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir, dénouant ses épaules, attrapant l'oreiller... Et là il y eut un fracas... Un truc monstrueux... Un truc pas descriptible... Et puis juste après le silence, un silence de plomb devant l'énormité du truc... Nan, y allaient vraiment finir en cubes. En soupirant il se leva calmement, l'absence de cris le rassurait...

Ouais, y avait pas de cris... Pas encore... Il descendit l'escalier recouvert de tapis, silencieux comme un chat, et arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la grande pièce du bas, il s'accouda au chambranle et observa la scène... C'était la guerre, un massacre, un champ de ruines... Il se frotta les yeux, atterré... Bon là à l'intérieur, il était plutôt mort de rire devant la scène fallait bien se l'avouer, y avait sa choupette en chemise de nuit, pieds nus debout sur la table, et trace collante rouge sur le visage... Ok, elle était tombée dans les confitures, elle avait même encore la cuillère dans la main. Une fois elle lui avait sorti ça avec un air très sérieux sur le visage « Tu comprends papa, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis tombée dans les confitures » que répondre à ça ? A part rigoler. Il balaya le regard sur le champ de ruines, sa choupette allait bien, alors bon. C'est là qu'il remarqua les éclats orange au sol... OK, y en avait un d'eux qui avait fait exploser l'immonde soupière géante et orange en mille morceaux... Cadeau de mariage de Stass... Merci les gars. Voilà donc pourquoi sa choupette était sur la table. Et plus loin sur le sol se battant comme des forcenés, les deux autres asticots... Ils pensaient peut-être s'engueuler de façon discrète là ?... Humff, ils s'étaient coupés de partout en plus... Tss.

« Y vas te tuer ! » l'aîné mais pas de beaucoup, la chevelure de sa mère, ses yeux gris...

« Me fait pas rire... l'était moche ! » et puis y avait l'autre le cadet mais de vraiment rien, une vraie teigne, un mini lui, sauf pour la forme des yeux et le bleu, les yeux de son cadet étaient ceux de sa mère... Mais tout le reste c'était lui, une vraie teigne. Les deux frères aussi différents et aussi semblables. Ses deux fils... Une minute douze entre les deux... Une nuit de souffrance pour sa femme et une minute douze entre les deux.

« Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries » le ton de sa voix avait figé ses enfants. Sa choupette lui tendit ses bras en lui balançant un sourire... Quand il regardait ses enfants il y avait toutes les palettes de gris et de bleu intimement mêlées, et rien que ça... Ça le faisait frémir...

Sa choupette, regard sur les éclats orange, lui baignant sa choupette encore nourrisson dans la soupière orange, faisant baisser sa fièvre, si haute la fièvre, il avait pas réfléchi, lui fallait un récipient à la bonne hauteur, il avait attrapé le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous les yeux. C'était parfait, sa fille ne pleurait même plus, une main soutenant le petit dos, et de l'autre il lui passait de l'eau fraîche sur le corps, il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'étirait, il lui parlait doucement, et la fièvre avait fini par baisser... La soupière de Stass qui l'avait tant aidé ce jour-là... Son pote Eustass...

« Room » les éclats de verre disparurent, et la soupière repris sa place, sur un des meubles. Il avait appris à réparer des trucs depuis qu'il avait les deux monstres, c'était devenu nécessaire. Il attrapa sa choupette toute collante, et se rapprocha du duo infernal. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour ces conneries, et il alla s'affaler dans un énorme sofa ultra-confortable, sa femme avait le sens du confort comme les chats. Les deux terribles semblaient un peu sur leur gardes.

Il entendit sa petite teigne murmurer « J't'avais bien qu'il en avait rien à faire ! »

Regard de l'aîné qui avait bien compris que pour le moment profil bas c'était mieux.

Y avait des photos partout, ils avaient vidé les coffres aux trésors de leur mère. Oh y avait des trucs vieux... Prends-toi dix ans dans la tronche comme ça au réveil... Mais les images le faisaient sourire... Il se rendait compte que y avait à chaque fois une putain de lumière, une vie intense, des émotions, des rires, des larmes parfois mais à chaque fois tant de vie dans chacune. Objectivement, avec du recul, ils étaient complètement fous, tous de vrais tarés, mais c'était si bon... Remarque ça l'était toujours... Il regardait les images du coin de l'œil, tiens y en avaient certaines qui méritaient d'être ressorties... Photo de Blue enceinte... Ça avait été bien la merde, vraiment compliqué pour lui faire un môme... Un anneau en granit marin, et puis quoi encore, hors de question, et pour lui faire un môme en plus ! Au secours ! Nan... Hors de question ! Donc une vraie galère... Et Blue ne le faisait même pas exprès, c'était pas de sa faute...

« Dis elle te manque pas maman ? »

« Bien sûr que si choupette... »

Un mois qu'elle était partie... Une sombre histoire de trésors enfouie dans des ruines antiques.. Il ne s'inquiétait pas... Trop... Elle reviendrait. Et puis ils avaient eu des nouvelles, le trésor était en effet colossal, à tous les niveaux, elle était un peu en retard parce qu'en passant elle avait mis un peu le cirque dans une ville portuaire... Une sombre histoire de marchands d'esclaves... Blue et les esclavagistes une grande histoire de haine... Elle était sur le retour d'ailleurs, elle serait là dans pas longtemps...

Regard sur sa puce, sa choupette, petite Loupiote comme l'appelait Blue, caresse du revers de l'index sur la joue potelée et poisseuse, bisou sur le front, envie de fermer les paupières et se rendormir avec la chaleur de sa fille contre lui, mais regard en coin sur les deux terreurs... Sa choupette s'était mise à sauter et à gesticuler à côté de lui... Overdose de sucre... Nan là c'était cuit, pourquoi les mômes se levaient si tôt ?

Il bailla en se frottant le visage, larmes au bord des paupières. Il se leva doucement, et lentement se dirigea vers la cuisine... Lui fallait un café là... Il entendit ses enfants retenir leur souffle, regard en coin sur les trois petits monstres... Et dans la cuisine c'était pire. Un pillage en règle avait eu lieu, une nuée de sauterelles ? Nan ses gosses... Des ventres sur pattes, tous les trois... Les placards étaient ouverts, tartines à moitié mangées, verres de lait renversés. Pourquoi y avait une carcasse de poulet dans la coupe à fruit ? Pots de confiture vides et empreintes de petites mains roses partout... Humpff... D'abord café, comme dirait sa femme, mettre l'auto pilote, mission un le café, fort le café.

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law jetait des regards à travers l'encadrement de la porte, tout en attendant que le café passe, rangeant deux trois bricoles. Light son aîné essuyait les joues de sa sœur avec son t-shirt, la petite teigne en retrait les regardait, voix de sa choupette un peu apeurée et inquiète

« Dis pourquoi y crie la nuit ? » et là sa petite teigne lui répondant

« Y se masturbe... elle lui manque » hochement de tête affirmatif de l'ainé

« Y quoi ?... »

Pauvre choupette entourée de ces deux crétins, mais bon c'était vrai, toujours aussi accroc au corps de sa femme, et quand ils se séparaient c'était toujours aussi dur... Tain! Il avait l'esprit sacrement mal tourné... sourire en coin...

« Il est tout dur, y se masturbe, il est tout mou » et là sa choupette fronçant les sourcils

« Heing ? Où ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maman lui manque »

« Ah bon... »

« C'est pour ça qu'y crie faut pas avoir peur... »

« J'ai pas peur... il..» sa choupette se tournant vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau dans le canapé une tasse à la main «... t'as pas mal alors ? »

« Nan... Et puis c'est pas d'ton âge choupette... Et toi t'as appris ça où ? »

Sa teigne avait baissé les yeux une demie-seconde, puis regard combatif, un côté j'ai même pas peur, j'm'en fous... Le testant, testant ses limites, toujours, tout le temps...

« Dans tes livres... »

« Et t'as retenu que ça...» là sa petite teigne, son petit Lace eut un sourire en coin, un peu malsain, le même que le sien... Un mini lui, ils étaient pas sorti de l'auberge avec celui-là.

« Room »

La trousse des premiers secours était apparue sur la table, il lança un regard à ses deux garçons, qui virent près de lui et commença à les soigner, tsss... Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à ça, soigner ses mômes, des vrais casse-cou... Les coupures étaient superficielles, et puis Light grimaça... Hum...

« Montre moi... »

Son gamin souleva son t-shit, il avait un putain d'éclat orange incrusté dans le dos, un gros, ça devait lui faire un mal de chien, et pourtant y mouftait pas... soupir.

« ... Nan mais vraiment... Tsss... Pourquoi dans le dos ? »

« En protégeant Loup... »

Regard sur sa choupette, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure, donc si l'aîné avait protégé sa puce, celui qui avait fait exploser la soupière, ouais le coupable c'était Lace. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait pas ?... Light et Lace, ses deux fils...

C'est lui qui avait choisi leur prénoms. Blue en les entendant avait juste eu un petit sourire, un truc tout doux, et puis les prénoms de leurs fils avaient roulé sur les lèvres de leur mère, et lui il l'avait embrassé doucement, en lui murmurant merci... Il avait ses trésors dans ses bras, sa femme si belle là. Il était profondément heureux là... Et puis Blue s'était endormie et leurs fils aussi, alors il les avait bien installés à côté de leur mère, et lui il s'était calé dans le dos de sa femme son bras la protégeant, elle et leurs enfants et lui aussi il s'était endormi, dans la chaleur de sa famille...

Bon, y savait pas encore que ça allait vraiment pas de la tarte deux petits monstres comme ses fils... Vraiment pas de la tarte, en plus maintenant ils entraînaient choupette dans leurs bêtises, et Loup était encore petite...

... Sa choupette ... Ça avait été si dur au début avec Loup... Un truc bizarre, qui l'avait inquiété, sa fille hurlait en permanence en présence de sa mère, dans les bras de sa mère, sa fille hurlait non stop, à part quand il la prenait dans ses bras, lui, rien que lui. Il avait vu les regards en coin de sa femme sur le bébé, leur bébé, leur fille... Et dans les yeux de Blue... Oh putain! Y avait un truc qui était doucement mais sûrement en train de monter, et la moue sur son visage, un truc si mauvais... Et après ça, un côté sur le qui vive...

Hurlements de bébé, lui aussi en pouvait plus de ses hurlements, ses hurlements à la mort... Sa choupette hurlait à la mort, il avait monté les escaliers la porte était entrouverte, Blue allongée sur leur lit clignant des yeux, et puis elle avait regardé le berceau en se frottant les yeux, voix de sa femme

« Toi... Il va falloir que tu arrêtes... Tu n'as pas faim, tu n'as pas mal, tu n'as pas peur, tu n'as pas froid...»

Il avait vu Blue attraper leur fille avec une délicatesse brusque elle ne lui faisait pas mal, pas du tout. Elle s'assit contre la tête du lit les jambes repliées, devant elle leur fille posée dessus... Sa femme regardait leur bébé dubitativement... Petit claquement de langue, il y eut comme un hoquet dans les hurlements.

« Je vais te dire un truc... Personne aime les filles qui chouinent ton père le premier...»

Les hurlements avaient cessé...

« Tu le voudrais rien que pour toi hein ? C'est ça ce que tu veux... que je disparaisse...»

Les hurlements reprirent, vraiment d'une intensité, un truc de malade, on ne pouvait que torturer ce bébé... Et pourtant non, y avait sa femme qui regardait leur fille, avec une moue lasse, si lasse... si fatiguée...

« Tu ne m'aime pas bébé... c'est ton droit... tu as le droit de me haïr, de me détester...»

« Et pourtant moi, malgré tout ce que tu mets dans la tête de ton père... j'ai vu ses regards et toi aussi... hein... malgré tout ce qu'il commence à croire, il retombe dans ses travers... je ne te ferais jamais de mal...»

Il avait glissé le long de la porte, oui il avait douté... Voix de sa femme...

« Tu as décidé que je serais ton ennemie... ok... moi, je ne te vois pas comme mon ennemie, pas du tout... mais bon c'est toi qui a décidé ça dans ta petite tête... et t'as l'air têtue... t'as de qui tenir ...»

« Alors ok bébé... donc plus de lait, plus de caresses sur le ventre, plus de bisous dans le cou, plus de chansons murmurées rien que pour toi à l'oreille... Nan, tu comprends je suis ton ennemie... les ennemies y font pas ça..»

Il avait la mâchoire qui se contractait...

« Mais sache une chose bébé... je serais là, toujours là, dans l'image... toujours... je n'abandonnerais pas mes petits garçons pour toi, je n'abandonnerais pas l'homme que j'aime... même si en ce moment tu veux me le prendre... et que tu es en train de gagner... tu es si sournoise... déjà si mauvaise... une vraie pirate.. mais ça aussi t'as de qui tenir...»

Il avait eu un soupir un peu amusé, oui les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats, têtus et pirates tous les deux, il était clair que leur mômes n'allaient pas être comme les autres.

«Alors je vais te dire un truc bébé... je suis plus grande, plus forte, j'ai des atouts dans ma manche que tu n'as pas... que tu n'auras jamais... tu vas perdre... c'était juste pour te prévenir...»

Leur fille avait arrêté de pleurer, coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sa femme plissait des yeux, son sourire était un peu malsain, elle serra la mâchoire, de nouveau le regard si fatigué.

« Tu as déjà perdu ... bin tu vois bébé... tu as réussi à user le peu de tendresse que j'éprouvais pour toi... tu ne m'aime pas Loup... alors à partir de maintenant... démerde-toi...»

Et elle avait reposé délicatement leur bébé qui s'était remise à brailler à la mort dans son berceau et elle était sortie de la chambre et l'avait vu là le cul au sol, contre la porte

« Y a ta fille qui braille...»

Il avait regardé sa femme, y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux

« Et après c'est son truc.. elle aime ça... laissons la brailler... quand elle en aura mare elle arrêtera...»

« Tu crois ?...»

« Chais pas, là je m'en fou un peu... je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc...»

« Ah oui quoi donc ? »

« ça fait bien bien bien trop longtemps que je me suis pas occupé de toi... et toi de moi... »

« J'te l'avais bien dis que t'avais une écrevisse dans le vol au vent...»

« Clair... Je comprends pourquoi y a tant de mômes abandonnés...»

Il discutait tranquille dans le couloir, choupette braillait toujours, mais elle semblait se fatiguer... Il aurait du être là depuis longtemps... D'habitude il était là rapidement. Il attira sa femme vers lui, et la pris dans ses bras..

« Blue je suis désolé... je suis qu'un con..»

« Nan on est juste fatigué... très fatigué... On va dire ça... Je préfère...»

Il sentait sa joue contre son torse il sentait le souffle de sa femme, il sentait l'humidité de ses larmes, petite voix

« Pourquoi notre petite loupiote me déteste ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Blue, rien du tout, tu n'as rien fait mon amour... »

Et après ça, lui aussi avait changé de comportement vis à vis de leur choupette, il s'était rendue compte que... Il s'était fait submergé par les émotions, par plein plein de souvenirs, Blue était passée au second rang depuis l'arrivée de choupette, depuis l'arrivée de leur fille. Il gagatisait, sur protecteur, amoureux de sa fille..

Et ça c'était une connerie, et instinctivement les deux filles étaient rentrées en compétition... Tss... Alors lui aussi avait eu une conversation avec son bébé, il lui avait expliqué les choses à sa manière. Et non les filles qui chouinent n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Et non choupette, tu ne prendras jamais la place de ta mère. Essaie même pas, ça c'est stupide. Dis choupette, ma fille ne peut pas être bête comme ça ? Et il lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle était.. Tu es mon trésor, je t'aime... Tu es ma choupette. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je te protégerais toute ma vie. Tu es ma fille. Mais Blue c'est ma femme, et elle aussi c'est pour la vie, et elle tu vois choupette, avec elle y a pas de compétition à avoir. Vous êtes pas sur le même niveau. Même si je t'aime à mourir choupette. Ta mère aussi d'ailleurs, c'est bête, tu rates des trucs.

Et puis du jour au lendemain, Loup avait arrêté de pleurer. Comme ça, comme si leur fille avait compris un truc dans son petit cerveau, il avait eu la méchante envie d'aller y jeter un œil. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Dis papa tu me raconte une histoire »...

Heu ça c'était plutôt la spécialité de Blue... Heu... Et son regard balaya le sol

« OK.. Alors je te raconte une histoire... Il était une fois, un jeune Shichibukai en route pour une mission bien pourrie, vraiment bien pourrie »

Soupir de la part de Lace « Normal le gouvernement mondial c'est des bâtards! »

Ses deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, mais pas assez à son goût

« Room » ses deux garçons atterrirent sur le canapé près de lui.

« J'te le fait pas dire.. » regard intéressé « Un assassinat.. »

« Non ?... »

« Si.. Je raconte ou pas ? » hochements de tête

« Bon... Il marchait déjà depuis un moment à la recherche de sa proie. Il la savait sur cette île, là-dessus ses informations étaient claires, mais où? L'île en elle-même n'était pas si grande que cela... Il était patient, aucun navire n'était à l'ancre, nulle part, elle ne pourrait donc pas fuir... Il la trouverait cela ne faisait aucun doute...

* * *

Fin...

* * *

 **Et voila... le voyage est terminé... enfin...**

 **ça c'était l'épilogue sympa... j'en ai d'autres... mais j'aime bien celui-là.**

 **j'ai tout relu et me suis rendu compte que plus ça allait et plus c'était être dans la tête de Trafalgar.. les pourquoi? les peurs d'où elle viennent? la folie d'où elle vient?... rester fidèle au Chirurgien de la Mort...**

 **il est quand même bien cintré comme dirait Eustass... mais je crois qu'il a bien le droit... faudrait juste qu'il arrête d'avoir peur... vous croyez pas?... tout serait beaucoup plus simple...**

 **J'ai écrit une possibilité... un futur peut-etre possible pour le Chirugien de la Mort... après ça reste à lui de voir...**

 **Mais dans un coin de ma tête c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite...**

 **allez bon vent... qu'il te porte loin encore plus loin... là où t'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible...**

 **Lehlla  
**


End file.
